Danny's 642 Things To Rant About
by angelofjoy
Summary: A Vignette project that will revolve around Danny ranting and everyone else listening. Prompts for stories are very random and quite fun. Feel free to take the prompts and write your own stories. Rated T for language. Edit: Ok, everyone rants in these, but mostly Danny.
1. 1 to 10

**A/N: I have a new summer project to tell you about! Last year I got into a double story set of vignettes. After 400 short song vignettes written over the course of six or so months, I've decided to put the songs of our lives to rest, and start something new. With the lack of inspiration I was feeling lately my friend bought me a journal and in that journal is 642 prompts. At the sight of the journal my mind went crazy and right away I renamed it. It is now Danny's 642 things to rant about. Here are the first ten.**

**I invite anyone who is a writer or a reader to take any of the prompts and write their own stories. They don't have to be Five-O, as mine are, but hopefully if you are feeling any writer's block these prompts might help you out.**

**Happy summer everyone!**

Prompts 1 – 10:

**I thought, that what better place to start but a return to Danny and Steve's beginnings; their first meeting and the rants I am sure will accompany them throughout their partnership.**

_**What can happen in a second?**_

"My entire world changed because of you!" Danny yelled as he flailed his arms and Steve sat by calmly driving through the streets of Honolulu; way too fast for Danny's liking.

"And you love me for it!" Steve smiled and fueled the fire with his mocking tone.

"No, no I do not love you for pulling me into this crazy, insane, navy saturated world of high speed car chases and mad scientist, criminal masterminds!" Danny yelled, "I should have known things would go all wrong when you wouldn't leave the crime scene when I ordered you to. I should have run myself the moment I saw your navy credentials. I should have just peaced out and my life could have continued on in a peaceful manner, but no, I had to get involved with the likes of you!"

"You were a homicide detective before you met me. Minus the naval influence, how is this any different from that?" Steve asked with a laugh.

"Oh it is completely different!"

"Enlighten me Daniel, I'm just dying to know how this is completely different from that moment; right now, tell me!" Steve stated sarcastically as he shook his head and took another very tight, very sharp corn at break neck speeds causing Danny to hold onto to the 'holy shit handle' for dear life.

"Whoa, stop right there Steven!" Danny shouted.

"Because you know this isn't any different?" Steve asked with victory on his tone.

"No!" Danny yelled, "Because your suspect just bailed from _that_ car and took off into _that_ park!" Danny stated as he whipped his head around trying to keep eyes on the fugitive.

"Shit!" Steve yelled and slammed on the brakes.

Before the car had come to a complete stop, Danny was out, hit the ground running and was making up ground on the suspect. Moments later Steve had caught up and Danny had tackled the suspect, cuffed him and was brushing at the grass stain that had appeared on his light blue, very business looking, button down shirt.

"This, in this moment right now, is completely different from my past life because before I met you I did all my own driving and had a way cheaper dry-cleaning bill!" Danny stated angrily and pulled the fugitive to his feet. "I also would have never tackled a suspect like that because that's not how civilized people behave on the mainland, but I learned it from you, and clearly you can't keep up with me now." Danny added with a smirk, "now take your fugitive and book 'em McGarrett, and give me back my keys!"

**Danny's first Thanksgiving in Hawaii wasn't exactly what he expected.**

_**The worst Thanksgiving dish you ever had.**_

"What the hell is that?" Danny asked as he placed a beautifully prepared roasted Turkey, with all the trimmings, down on the counter at Steve's and eyed an extremely questionable looking dish that sat among the more traditional Thanksgiving fair.

"That is Poke," Steve answered.

Danny stared at him with a look that screamed 'what the fuck?'

"You said you'd handle the traditional and I could deal with the non-traditional, so I made Poke!" Steve added after Danny didn't respond.

"I meant non-traditional like smoked salmon or avocado salad, not something that some sea bird threw up all over your back yard!"

"I'll have you know that Poke is a very traditional Hawaiian delicacy."

"And I'll have you know that you currently hold the title of the person who brought the worst Thanksgiving dish ever. Well done, McGarrett, well done." Danny sighed and walked away to join his other friends.

**I am Danny in this scene…**

_**A houseplant is dying. Tell it why it needs to live.**_

"Seriously plant? What the hell is wrong with you? Live, god damnit, live!" Danny stated to the drooping, wilted plant on the corner of his desk. "At least till Friday, you have to live at least till Friday!"

"What's the problem little buddy?" Steve asked as he walked into Danny's office.

"This stupid plant is dying and I've watered it and put it in the sun. I've even talked to it, but the goddamn thing is still dying!"

"And why is it so important that the plant live?" Steve asked with a smirk.

"Grace got it for me for Father's Day and she's coming to check on it on Friday!"

"Father's Day was less then a week ago. How did you manage to kill it already?" Steve asked.

"How the hell should I know? Why don't you ask the plant?"

"Danno, how often are you watering this plant?" Steve asked with a smirk.

"Every day!" Danny stated about ready to pull out his hair.

"Well there's your problem. This is a cactus Danny, you're drowning it."

"I swear to god, I'll show you drowning!" Danny stated angrily at the plant as he started to sulk and fell into his desk chair.

"There, there little cactus, Uncle Steve will take care of you. Mean old Danno just doesn't know anything!" Steve stated mockingly and removed the plant from the corner of Danny's desk.

"Hey, where are you going with that?" Danny asked as he sprang forward but was too slow for Steve.

"I'm going to set it in my window and let it dry out. By Friday it will be as good as new and then Grace will think you have a green thumb when really you don't. You're welcome." Steve winked and left Danny's office.

"Stupid freakin plant…stupid freakin McGarrett," Danny huffed and went back to his paper work.

**Oh Facebook…you cause so much trouble and controversy sometimes.**

_**Write Facebook status updates for the year 2017.**_

"Hey Danny, what's brought on aneurism face?" Steve asked as he walked into the detective's office and sat down before the desk.

Danny couldn't answer, he simply swiveled his desktop computer screen so it faced McGarrett.

"Why are you creeping Grace's Facebook page?" Steve asked. "Don't you have better things to be doing on company time? She's going to kill you."

"Read her status for last night; a school night." Danny stated ignoring Steve's other comments.

"'Went to the movies with Tommy, Bradley and Kole. Had a great time! _Avengers_ was amazing!'" Steve read aloud. "What's the problem? So she went to the movies on a school night. I've heard that _Avengers_ is amazing." Steve stated. "We should go some time."

"Yes, I'm mad about the movie on a school night but what I really want to know is, who the hell are Tommy, Bradley and Kole? Please tell me that some hippy parents are naming their daughters after men to prove some feminist point." Danny stated as the flailing of his hands started.

"Oh calm down," Steve sighed. "Grace is allowed to have boy friends."

"No she is not!" Danny yelled. "That is my baby girl you are talking about so tread lightly McGarrett. This week her status is the movies. Next week it will be 'went out with Jimmy, he's in high school' and by the time she's 15, in five years, it will be 'made out with Tommy, Bradley and Kole, it was great' or 'don't tell dad but I went all the way with Jimmy' or God forbid, 'oh shit I'm pregnant!'" Danny's tone got louder and louder with every possible Facebook status.

"Danny, dude, calm down!" Steve stated feeling the tension. "Grace is smarter then that."

"Then my Facebook stated will be something along the lines of 'Going away for 25 to life for the murder of the little shit that impregnated my 15 year old daughter. Watch out for her uncle Steve, he's coming for you next!'" Danny sarcastically ranted as he began pacing.

"You have Facebook?" Steve asked more shocked by that then Danny's overreaction.

"That's all you got out of that?" Danny yelled. "I have to change my current status to 'Steven J. McGarrett is a moron!'"

"Danny, Grace is going to be fine. Clearly her mother didn't have a problem with her going to the movies, so you shouldn't either…unless it was Stan that said she could go and Rachel didn't know, then you can be pissed off," Steve sighed and stood. "And if you say anything about me, without my permission, on your Facebook, I will have you charged with slander." He added and shut the door before Danny could yell at him again.

**Danny is more likely to be a Trekkie rather then an astronaut.**

_**You are an astronaut. Describe your perfect day.**_

"You've been awfully quiet all afternoon," Chin commented as he and Danny sat together in Chin's vehicle on their stakeout.

"I'm quiet because I'm bored out of my mind," Danny sighed. "How long do we have to wait for Super SEAL to give us a 'sign' to move in? Oh but wait, he didn't tell us what the sign would be or give us a hazard word so we have no freakin clue if he's okay or not."

"I can here you, you moron," Steve whispered into his concealed microphone. "I'm fine."

"Shut up!" Danny stated.

"Is that really what had you so quiet or did that just spew out because I had to open my mouth and ask you a question." Chin asked contemplatively and sarcastically all at the same time.

"Before I opened my mouth I was day dreaming about being an astronaut or anything other then a cop on a stakeout."

"An astronaut, really?" Chin laughed.

"Yes, I think it might be the perfect thing, and place, for me. Lots of space, literally and figuratively speaking, I could rant and no one would care. It would be quiet without any threats of being blown up except if an asteroid that comes barreling toward my space craft and I could fire the lasers to stop that from happening. I could be like Captain Kirk, and the Enterprise would be my playground, with no McGarrett's allowed because it would be an air force vessel, not a navy vessel. It would be the perfect world!"

"I'd still make it onto the Enterprise," Steve stated from somewhere that Danny and Chin couldn't see him.

"Shut up," Danny stated.

"You wouldn't do well as an astronaut." Chin commented.

"Why not?" Danny asked.

"Because you have to live in a very confined space and you don't do well with confinement. The shuttles now are not like the Enterprise, there are no lasers, and you would be with multiple other people who would complain about your ranting unless they strapped you into your suit and sent you on a space walk all by yourself. Also, its months and months in a confined space and you can't handle this stakeout." Chin explained.

"True," Danny sighed. "How about a nuclear physicist in a lab working with particles every day; still no talking back and I would be making the bombs that men like Steve drop on people!"

"Bombs are a last resort Daniel," Steve stated.

"Shut up!" Danny ordered.

"Still a tiny space and you'd be more likely to die in an explosion." Chin reasoned.

"Hmm, you're right, how about a cave man?"

"You hate the wild."

"A doctor?"

"You have a hard enough time on this job when you can't save someone. What would you do if you lost your patients?"

"Dentist?"

"Were you aware that Dentists have one of the highest suicide rates per capita?" Chin asked.

"I could be a statistician," Danny laughed.

"That's my job," Chin chuckled.

"Ok so being a cop really might be the perfect job for me."

"Yup, I'd say so and you're good at it, so I don't see why you'd want to change." Chin smiled. "Oh, look, it's McGarrett." He added and pointed across the lot to the building they had been surveying.

"Its about time, we have other work we could be doing." Danny stated, "Warp speed Mr. Scott."

"Wouldn't I be Sulu?" Chin asked with a laugh.

"Oh, right, and Steve would be the doctor," Danny winked.

"Why would I be the doctor?" Steve asked as he peeked in the vehicle.

"Because I said so, now get in the car!" Danny ordered.

"Whoa, who died and made you Captain America?" Steve asked and jumped into the back seat.

"Captain Kirk," Chin corrected.

**When I first read this prompt it brought me back to another little vignette I wrote called _Meanwhile_ and then simplyn2deep commented that a follow up about Steve's search for the Marquis was needed. Here is that follow up.**

_**Tell a story that begins with a ransom note.**_

"I swear to god, Danny, I'll kill you!" Steve stated as he angrily burst through the HQ doors and stomped across the room toward his friends and his smirking partner.

"What's got your knickers in a twist Steven?" Danny asked as Kono and Chin stared on in shock and awe.

"Give me back my car!" Steve yelled and slammed a folded piece of paper onto the computer table.

"You must meet the demands of the ransom note and then you'll get the Marquis back."

"This ransom note is nothing more then a rehashing of all of your ranting." Steve stated angrily.

"Give back the Camaro keys; stop telling me that I'm the back up; no more Guantanamo antics…" Kono read the list of Danny's demands.

"Sounds reasonable," Chin smirked.

"Don't encourage him!" Steve stated and continued his pacing.

"I'm going to assume you are frustrated because you thought a Haole like me couldn't possibly hide a vehicle the size of that beast on an island you grew up on. Your search, I believe has come up with nothing; hit a reef so to speak." Danny stated mockingly.

"Where did you hide my father's car?" Steve yelled.

"Patients my dear Watson," Danny laughed.

"I'm through with you," Steve huffed.

"Now, now, don't give up old chap." Danny smiled. "You've been extremely close on several occasions."

"This isn't a game!"

"Oh but it is or perhaps a rather glorious farce. Either way I will prove my point to you."

Kono and Chin both smirked.

"Alright, I get it, you are a far better detective then I am." Steve stated as he threw his arms up in defeat." Is that what you wanted? I give up!"

"Oh Steven, that is not what I wanted!" Danny sighed and threw his arms up in frustration.

"Then what; tell me what you want!" Steve asked just as frustrated as Danny.

"I wanted you to learn the frustrations and ramifications of leaving bloody notes before disappearing rather then just telling me your god forsaken suicide plans." Danny yelled angrily.

"This is about the dear Danno note?" Steve asked in shock, "I thought you'd like that."

"No, no, Steven, I do not like receiving notes and no follow up phone calls. I dislike worrying about you because I know not where you have ended up and you just choose not to answer me when I call you. And above all I hate, I repeat hate, being called as backup only when you find it convenient for you." Danny ranted. "And thus, my esteemed colleagues and I have plotted this mystery for your enjoyment and to which we will not be assisting you." Danny added as Chin and Kono nodded their agreement and confessed their involvement.

"You are both involved in this?" Steve asked in shock.

Kono and Chin nodded.

"This is to teach you how a team works." Danny smiled.

"You want to teach me about teamwork?" Steve asked in utter disbelief.

"Your time with the navy has skewed your idea of what true teamwork is. Perhaps without the assistance of this team you may learn how to appreciate how valuable we are." Danny stated and handed Steve the ransom note.

"I appreciate you." Steve stated.

"Yes, we believe that you do but you do not treat us fairly most of the time and so this quest of yours will not be fair." Danny explained.

"Daniel, where is my car?" Steve asked trying to remain calm.

"It has been moved to Kamekona's garage." Danny sighed and threw up his hands once more.

"Thank you." Steve stated and rushed from the office.

"Call Kamekona, tell him to move the Marquis to location number two." Danny stated when Steve was out of ear shot. "He's not getting off that easily and please tell Kamekona I will pay him double whatever Steve tries to bribe him with. He better not jump ship on us."

"Ten four." Chin responded with a smile and hit his speed dial.

"Check mate my dear Watson," Danny smirked, high fived Kono and headed for his office.

"The moral of this story is do not mess with a man that trust you with his life and the life of his loved ones." Chin stated to Kono when Danny was out of ear shot. "Because he can be a vengeful beast and will make you suffer for the suffering you have caused."

"I get it. Come along, dear sir, the game is afoot." Kono smiled.

"Indeed, cousin," Chin winked and followed Kono out of the office to retrieve the Marquis from location number two, in preparation to move it to the next location and out of Steve's grasp.

**So Steve has a panic room in his house. What other secrets does it hold?**

_**Something you had that was stolen.**_

"Just give me back the keys!" Danny stated as he held his partner at gun point.

"Daniel, you're over reacting," Steve sighed.

"I will shoot you," Danny threatened as Steve made to move toward the door.

"No you won't," Steve laughed as he inched closer to the locked door that only he and Danny knew about.

"I will, I swear, I will." Danny stated, "Now stop where you are and wait for backup."

"You will not and if we wait too long the suspects will get away." Steve stated.

"Of course they will. That's the plan so that we might survive!" Danny stated angrily. "Now drop the keys and stay put!"

"You know I can't do that," Steve sighed and again moved toward the locked door.

"Of course, why am I not surprised, you of all people could get us locked in your own panic room, in your own house, with a secret escape that no one know about except your and I and then you trust me to keep the keys only to steal them back from me." Danny ranted. "Why leave me with the keys in the first place?"

"Because I knew that if I should ever get locked in here, you'd be with me." Steve explained with a mischievous grin. "Or you'd be the person some random baddie locked down here to get to me. So the best person to have the keys to the secret passage is you."

"Of course, sounds logical enough." Danny stated sarcastically as the hidden lock's barrels clicked under the pressure of the stolen keys. "Remind me to shoot you when we live through this."

"I'll do no such thing," Steve smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll remember." Danny whispered as Steve opened the hidden door. Steve and Danny crept out of the hidden cellar door, to the absolute shock and amazement of the suspects. No one was expecting to see both Steve and Danny, with guns, pop out from the darkness, just as HPD back up arrived on the scene; to put an end to the stand off and the reign of terror that these fugitives had caused.

**I wish, in the deepest recesses of my heart, that the writers would do something else with the whole Matty plot that they introduced in season one and then completely ignored.**

_**The long-lost roommate.**_

Danny threw his cell at the dash of the Camaro as Steve drove, and fell oddly and eerily silent.

"Bad news?" Steve asked treading lightly knowing what Danny was going through in his life.

"Not the bad news you are thinking of," Danny sighed.

"Then what?" Steve asked.

"Back in the day, when I was in college and so was Matty; we lived in this apartment with another guy." Danny sighed.

"The long-lost roommate?" Steve asked in shock.

"Not as long-lost as my brother…" Danny sighed.

"So was that Matt or the roommate?"

"The roommate, and private investigator now," Danny answered. "At the time he was in Matt's program so he was more Matty's friend then mine. Over the years we lost touch and then just after Matthew disappeared, Marcus found me, told me what was going on in his life and told me he had been contacted by Matthew. Matty didn't know about Marcus's change of profession so I've been paying Marcus to keep tabs on Matty with the strict orders not to tell me where they are so that I'm not under suspicion, and not to let Matty figure out that Marcus isn't actually an investor anymore." Danny explained.

"So Marcus called to tell you Matty's in even more trouble?" Steve asked.

"No, Marcus called to tell me Matty caught him in the act and has now disappeared again, and Marcus can't find him. He thinks Matty has skipped out and hitch himself on with another crime organization that got him further underground. I've lost my brother once more."

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Steve sighed.

"Not as sorry as I am," Danny said and fell eerily silent once more.

**Danny and Steve having a moment, what more can I say?**

_**What a character holding a blue object is thinking right now.**_

"You suck McGarrett!" Danny yelled just as Steve was releasing the bright blue bowling ball he was holding.

Steve didn't flinch; his laser sight was set on the ten pins at the end of the lane.

"I think I'm winning," Steve stated with a wink as all the pins tumbled over.

"Whose idea was it to go bowling anyway?" Danny asked with a sigh as the bowling ball reappeared from the hidden caverns of the lanes mechanism.

"Yours," Steve laughed. "You said you wanted to do something other then sit at my place drinking beer and feel sorry for yourself. I suggested the shooting range, you grumbled something about doing things normal guys do and suggested bowling, which landed us here, drinking beer and feeling sorry for ourselves while I kick your ass."

Danny stood, picked up the blue bowling ball and made his way toward the lane. He stared down the ten pins himself, measuring up, in his mind, what his next move would be.

"I only suggested it because I thought I could beet you at this," Danny stated as he thought out loud.

"Clearly you thought wrong," Steve laughed and sipped his beer.

"Clearly," Danny stated bitterly but in his mind he knew he was throwing the first game to make Steve comfortable, and then bowling, state champion, Daniel Williams would show McGarrett the true meaning of Turkey.

**Last one for tonight, unlike _The Songs of our Lives_ I am going to post these in increments of ten so that I don't end up with 600 plus individual stories. Hope you liked this beginning.**

_**Write a scene where the only spoken dialogue is "uh-huh," "Umm," "Urrrr," "Mm-mmm."**_

Steve sat awkwardly silent next to his partner whose phone conversation was not going well. The usually extremely verbal detective had been rendered speechless, having managed very few actual words in the heated argument but he was now resigned to mono-syllabic noises instead.

Danny was frustrated. He kept rubbing at his eyes, miming pulling out his hair and grinding his teeth to keep his mouth shut as he listened to the very one sided conversations he was now reluctantly involved in.

Steve pulled the Camaro to a stop in the parking lot of the Five-O headquarters and just sat staring.

"Uh-huh," Danny sighed.

Steve sighed too.

"Umm…" Danny started to answer some question but was clearly cut off.

Steve became worried, it could be so many people and so many situations but he had no way of knowing anything except that things were not going well for his partner.

"Urrrr…" Danny stated with sarcasm on his tone but he was cut off again.

Steve threw his arms up as Danny turned to look at him with a pleading look that crossed his face.

"Mm-mmm." Danny stated as he rolled his eyes at Steve and turned away again waving Steve out of the car.

Steve got out reluctantly and began pacing the length of the parking lot, from curb to curb, waiting for Danny to finish his conversation so that Steve could get some information out of his partner and then possibly offer some suggestions or assistance.

Finally Danny got out of the car, pocketed his phone and walked toward Steve and the looming building where they worked.

Without saying a word Steve motioned for his partner to give him the particulars, leaving Danny to decided how much or how little to divulge.

"My mother is coming to visit." Danny sighed and walked toward the office doors.

**A/N: For those of you who know me, you may now smack my hands or scold me for starting a new story when I have others on the go. I know I shouldn't have done it but, summer is starting and I felt like if I didn't start now I might night start. That is my excuse; I am prepared for the scolding. Good Night!**


	2. 11 to 20

**A/N: Hello Everyone! Thank you to those of you who have commented and alerted this set. I'm so glad you guys like the idea. Again I will say that it is all from a journal that a friend bought me called '642 things to write about' and it's meant to help writers through their blocks by giving them things to write about and hopefully fueling the creative process. I hope that comes through in this next set. Hope you like them! Tell me your favorite parts and I'll tell you mine! **

Prompts 11 – 20

**I think I got a little carried away with this one, and it got dark really fast…sorry about that. The beloved family tradition, however, was a family tradition of mine and so I have given it to Danny…and now I want pizza.**

_**Tell a complete stranger a beloved family tradition.**_

"You see we, my family back in New Jersey, would get together every Sunday and have a big fat Italian feast. Wine and multiple courses and we would move from house to house each week with a different auntie taking a turn to have pasta Sunday, or an uncle firing up a hand made, wood burning, pizza oven to make individual sized pizzas that were never the same as the last and that all tasted like heaven, and we'd celebrate family, food and fun." Danny explained reminiscently as he paced with great agitation. "My best memories of being with my brother and sisters, and cousins and second cousins, came from these Sunday dinners."

Steve stood by silent, occasionally nodding as the beaten and bloody suspect sat, semi coherent, in the middle of the small dark interrogation room.

"You wanna try the best pizza you've ever tasted? You gotta try my family's pizza. You want to fall into a food coma because of the amount of pasta you just ate, taste my Auntie June's tortellini. You want to make some good memories and have a great childhood, make good wholesome kids into productive members of society, teach each other the value of togetherness and appreciating what you have with all the people and love that is around you; look at the Williams family mode. You must take a proactive role in the raising of those children; not just your own but the whole community. Look at me, product of a strict, catholic, enormous, yet loving, generous and thoughtful family. I am who I am because of up bringing!" Danny ranted.

Steve nodded.

"And then we come to you!" Danny yelled and shook the suspect whose eyes flew open at the sudden change in the Detectives tone. "You send your sons out into the street to run drugs to your dealers and you sell you daughter's bodies for your own financial benefits. You have a crime empire that I plan to squash like a bug. You don't deserve to call yourself a human being, a family man, or a father. You are not a productive member of society and you ruin the lives of children; your own children. I should kill you right here and now, and do the world a favor!" Danny yelled in the suspects face as he grabbed him by the front of the shirt. "But I'm not like that. I'd rather see you rot in jail, publicly humiliated and your financial stability revoked for the poverty of your illegal actions. I want you to know that I will do everything that I can to get your sons into programs to clean them up and set them on a right path, to get educated and see what good there can be in doing the right thing. I will see to it that your daughters become advocates for human right, that they live free of the confines of the sex trade and that they become pioneers of the women's movement because they have overcome the adversity and poverty that you put them into. I will see to it that you are charge with crimes against humanity, because you have been inhuman to your own children." Danny stated, pushed the suspect's clothing out of his hands with so much force that the man rocked backward in his chair.

Danny spat at his feet, the anger was radiating off his body as he punched at the air and walked back to where Steve was standing. "God I hate people sometimes," He spat to himself, cracking his knuckles and trying to take deep breaths to calm himself down.

"Are you going to tell us where you keep the girls locked up?" Steve asked calmly. "And where the boys are hiding waiting for your orders?"

"Or should we just rush into the farm up in Ewa with SWAT and guns, and not care who we might catch?" Danny asked and clearly struck a nerve with the suspect that sat before him.

"I personally like the Detective's plan, as I've been trained for that kind of mission, but I'm trying to change. So maybe you should tell us where they are."  
Steve said calmly once more; never moving from his place against the wall.

"The children and the family are all up at the farm in Ewa," the suspect sighed. "The drugs are there as well. The brothel is also there. It's all there, but please don't hurt my family. My wife is pregnant again."

"Now you care about their well being?" Danny asked and laughed with disgust in his looks and on his tone. "Of course your wife would be in the middle of it, and how many of your daughters are pregnant as well?"

"Three of them."

"Are they yours?" Danny asked and balled his fists once more.

"Yes," the man stated summoning his last ounces of defiance and bracing himself for a blow from the infuriated Detective. "What are you gonna do about it? Kill the babies?" he asked with a smirk. "Where is the humanity in that?"

"It's another felony charge, Danny!" Steve stated as he jumped forward and grabbed Danny before he could strike.

"Get me outta here," Danny stated. "I need to shoot something!" he added as he stomped toward the door and Steve followed.

"Lock him up and throw away the key!" Steve stated to the guard just outside the room as he and Danny left the suspect alone in the dark.

**I wonder who is really swallowing their pride in this one…**

_**You have just swallowed your pride and done something you didn't want to do. Your friend wants to know why. The two of you are driving around an almost-full parking garage looking for a space for the friend's oversized pickup. Write the scene.**_

"Would you just tell me why I'm driving you around in my truck when you have a perfectly functioning car of your own?" Steve asked with a sigh.

"Why does it matter, you drive my car all the time anyways, so why not drive your truck for a change." Danny huffed as they pulled into the parking garage.

Many years had passed since Danny and Steve became partners, seen each other almost every day since they met and closed more cases, gaining more esteem, then either on of them cared to think about, but with time and comfort comes stubbornness and though Danny had always had a stubborn streak, Steve had acquired one as well of his own and he swore it was by osmosis.

"I told you, the Camaro is in the shop!" Danny lied.

"There was nothing wrong with it!" Steve stated, "Try another lie Danno."

Danny huffed, "it had a flat tire and I was too damn lazy to change it at 8am."

"Lie!" Steve sighed, "It wasn't even in the parking lot when I picked you up," he added and continued through the parking garage searching for a spot.

"Cause it is in the shop!" Danny snapped.

"How did it get there?" Steve asked.

"A tow truck," Danny stated sarcastically. "Look a spot!" he added and Steve pulled his truck into it. "Okay, now put this on." Danny said and shoved Steve's Kevlar vest into his partner's hands.

"What, why?" Steve asked with confusion as he stared down his partner. "I thought we were just coming here to pick up a birthday present for Kono."

"With my luck we'll get shot at. Just put on the vest." Danny stated.

Steve was about to do as Danny had requested when the bright silver Camaro caught his eye and he realized that Grace was driving it around the lot looking for a parking spot.

"Daniel," Steve stated questioningly as he turned to his partner who had sunk down into the seat to not be seen, "why is Grace driving the Camaro and why are you stalking her?"

"Because she gave me the look this morning that pleaded and said, 'Daddy can I please take the car to the mall this afternoon,' and what was I supposed to say?" Danny answered honestly as he swallowed his pride. "She just got her license; this is the first time she has been allowed to take the car out on her own. I am stalking her because I want to make sure she's safe; that's my baby girl driving my car!"

"And…?" Steve asked.

"Okay, so maybe I thought we could get here first so that she doesn't think I'm stalking her. We both need to get a gift for Kono and I thought that if we showed up dressed like we were working, Grace wouldn't be suspicious, and we could go on a walk about, just happen to pick something up for Kono and if Grace did ask us why we were there, we'd tell her we were just checking on a tip before heading to Kamekona's for verification." Danny sighed and stared out the wind shield as Grace found a parking spot and she piled out of the car with several friends.

"You know I have work equipment in that car." Steve stated.

"I cleared it all out before I lent it to my daughter." Danny sighed.

"And how did you guess this was the one mall, of all the malls on this island that Grace would come to?" Steve asked.

"I made her tell me exactly where she was taking my car and I told her she had to be at HQ by 5:30pm to pick me up from work, no later, or she'd never get the car again." Danny explained.

"So this is why you didn't want to go shopping at the police surplus store for Kono?" Steve asked.

"No, that was a stupid idea in the first place! Kono's a girl; girls want nice things for their birthdays no guy things. At the very least you get a girl chocolates and flowers on her birthday, but even then sometimes you can get in trouble because they see right through it and know that you didn't put any thought into the gift. They have a sixth sense about things like that. We need to get Kono something special, and pretty, and girly or she'll think we didn't put any thought into it and then we'll be in the dog house and it's never fun to be in the dog house." Danny explained as he rolled his eyes, "can you ever tell you've never been married."

"So not a new holster or hand cuffs?"

"No!"

"Not even if they are pink?"

"When have you ever seen Kono use anything pink and girly while on the job?" Danny asked. "Girls think they have something to prove, while working with men, so Kono will be just one of the guys on the job, but she's still a girl and she deserves to not feel like one of the guys on her birthday, so never by a girl something you would like to get for your birthday, but rather, something that you think is a complete waste of money because it's not practical. If it sparkles you're good to go. If you can shoot someone with it, you're so not trying hard enough."

"Never…are you sure?"

"You should NEVER mix work this birthdays in the girl universe; its bad news." Danny explained.

"Okay mister smart ass, what are you going to get her?" Steve asked.

"A bracelet I saw her eyeing the last time we did a walk about in this mall." Danny stated. "If not shoes, and yes I have her shoe size because Grace went shoe shopping with Kono last week and got her size and aimed me toward a pair of purple stilettos that have a bedazzled strap. I have the picture saved to my phone so I know I'll get the right pair."

Steve looked at Danny skeptically, "you've put way to much work into the whole shopping and stalking thing."

"And I wont be in the dog house because of it," Danny said, fastened the Velcro on his vest and climbed out of the truck and headed for the mall entrance. "Just put the vest on and follow my lead and you won't be on Kono's bad side either. I have it under good authority that Chin and Malia bought a spa package for Kono. She gets a three day all expenses paid stay at a resort on Maui with a friend, with massages, and manicures, and even a night out clubbing."

Steve's eyes grew wide.

"And you were gonna get her a gun…wow." Danny said and shook his head.

Steve sighed to himself, threw the vest over his head and fastened the straps; swallowing his pride did as he was told.

**I was feeling extremely sentimental while writing this…those of you who follow my other stories will know why.**

_**Pick a small object to be given one day to your great-grandchild. Write a letter to that child explaining why you have chosen this object.**_

Danny rolled his badge over in his hand. It wasn't his first and it wouldn't be his last, but it did have a lot of sentimentality attached to it.

Danny reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a sheet of his personal stationary, and yes Danny was old fashioned in that he had stationary and could appreciate the charm of a good, old fashioned, hand written letter. Taking a pen from his desk drawer, as well, he began to write.

_Dearest One:_

_ You may never know me, or perhaps you will, but I want to tell you about the legacy that I leave for you. If you learn anything from me it is to be adaptable, that love will follow you wherever you go and to expect the best from people, and nothing less._

_ When I was young I lived in New Jersey and I loved my life there. I never though I would ever leave. I had my whole life planned out and it all revolved around New Jersey, but then the world changed and fear became a normal thing, two towers, three states and mullions of people changed on American soil, but that was all before your mother, or even your grandmother, were even born. I was a cop then and I'll be a cop until the day I die, but even after World Trade I never thought I'd leave New Jersey because I felt an even stronger connection with the people of my state and my brother states. I may never know if you see Jersey, I hope you do, but if you don't know that you'll always find love wherever you go and that you have much family in the great state of New Jersey._

_ Shortly there after I married your great grandmother, Rachel, and we had your grandmother Grace in 2003. I thought I would have a large family, that we would eventually buy a house and that we would be happy forever, but things change and again I had to adapt. I will always love Rachel, she was the woman I had always dreamed of meeting, and though our marriage didn't last and we fought some severe battles, she will always be my one and only wife and the mother of my Grace._

_ In 2010 we moved to Hawaii. I hated the idea but it probably was the best thing that had ever happened to me. I came to this state to be with Grace, because Rachel had moved on, married again, and her new husband had taken my daughter to live with them in a tropical paradise. I didn't see it as paradise, not until much later, but I see it now. I do love Hawaii. Being here has done great things for me and I've done great thing by this badge. I want you to have it; I want you to know how the Williamses went from Haole to Kama'aina. How we became Ohana with a bullet wound and by the inception of a task force that changed the face of law enforcement in this great State. I want you to know that I never really understood that people could be the best I had ever imagined, and I expect them to be that way because they expect it of me._

_ Thirteen years have past now, since Five-O came to be, and I'm sure you will hear of it when you come into this world. It is here to stay. My baby Grace is now twenty one years old, I don't know where the time when or how she became such an amazing woman, but the time flew by. She graduated from high school, got into the academy right away and is now a cop; like her father. She's getting married to a man that I never thought I would ever like, and I am surprised to be writing this, but I love Mitchell. He is also a police office, one year older then my baby, but they are in love and they are ready to start a family. For the longest time I thought I would hate the day when I would have to let my little girl go, and in a way I still do, but the panic that surrounded it is gone now. I know that they will be happy together; I know that she will be well taken care of, and I know that she is a strong, independent, woman with a badge of her own. I also know that should anything happen to her, and if she ever needs her Daddy, I will be here for her. One day, from the child that we know that Grace is carrying, you will come into this world. I will see my grand child born and I am excited, but I may never see you; only time will tell. This life is uncertain, and I find myself on the brink of adapting once again; adapting to a new name, to a new time in my life and a new adventure. I will be Grandpa Danno and I'm sure my fears and anxieties will return because I will now have a grand child, a girl, and maybe she too will carry on the family legacy and become an officer of the law._

_ Yes I am an officer of the law. I have more arrests then I care to remember and I have seen my fair share of in justice, but I've also seen my share of the good that can come from people. This badge, this task force, will always be what it is; a symbol of justice, of change and of family. We have seen new members come and go. We have had highs and lows but we have become family and whether I live through my next case or not, which is always the worry as a cop, I am proud of what I have accomplished. I am still young enough to carry on with my profession. I am still content enough to work with the same people every day and help the people that have come to accept me as one of their own. I will always be proud of what I've done here and I want you to be proud as well._

_ This badge I leave to you as a symbol of what this family has become and what you need to do to keep these islands safe for the next generation. I leave for you the memories of New Jersey and the hope for the future of Hawaii. I leave this to the children of my children's children, to carry on where I left off._

_ I want you to know that though I may never know you, or huge you and kiss you, I love you with all my heart and I hope that the future is bright and exciting for you and your family._

Danny wrote until he saw his boss, and best friend, burst through the office doors.

"Hey, here…" Steve stated and tossed a bright, new, shiny badge across the room and Danny caught it, "…don't loose this one!"

"Says the man who has lost twelve in the ocean alone because he flies into action without depositing his belonging on the beach or dock, or boat, first," Danny retorted.

"Whatever, Daniel, you've done the same thing for years!" Steve laughed, "Now come one, we have a new case."

**I feel like this one is just awkward….**

_**Describe yourself in the third person-your physical appearance and personality-as though you were a character in a book.**_

"Whoa, you take that back! Daniel Williams is not a wimpy man! He is however fair skinned, fair haired and from the east coast. He is ruggedly handsome and what we of a certain height class like to call 'fun sized'. When it is too damn hot, we melt. When it is too damn sunny we turn into vampires but we are not, repeat, not wimpy! Danny Williams is an amazing man and will not change for anything. Hawaii needs to change for Danny Williams."

"And Danny Williams needs to suck it up and stop talking about himself in the third person because it makes Danny Williams seem conceited and extremely strange." Steve stated with a rolls of his eyes.

**This one makes me giggle.**

_**Describe something you wanted badly and, once you got it, never used.**_

"Come on Steve, haven't you done anything normal in your life?" Danny asked in a huff after Steve had apprehended a suspect by drop kicking a tire swing in the park and having it completely knock out the fleeing suspect. "You swing in a tire swing, you don't drop kick them! Bad Steven," Danny added mockingly.

Steve rolled his eyes.

"You never played in the park when you were a child, did you?"

"I did!" Steve answered defensively. "In fact, my dad and I built an awesome jungle gym in the back yard once. We worked so hard because I had wanted it so badly. I think I wanted to build it with my dad more then I wanted to play on it. Once it was built I think I used it once and released it to Mary for her play house and I moved on to other things."

"Like army men in the sand box, or target practice?" Danny mocked.

"No, I kicked guyed like you in the ass as I hobby." Steve winked.

"And that bullying behaviour has never ceased."

**It kinda makes you wonder where the technology is heading.**

_**Describe an electronic device in the future that you won't know how to operate.**_

"Stop laughing at me!" Danny yelled as he threw his phone at the dash and cross his arms over his chest. "It's not funny. So I still don't know how to use this new phone. What was wrong with the old one?"

"It was out dated and wasn't going to work with the new programs have been purchased to upgrade the smart system at HQ. We need to be at the cutting edge if we want to keep our edge." Steve shrugged.

"And then next year you'll make me get another brand new phone, but this time the phones will be implanted directly into our ears, eyes and finger tips, with any possible surface being the display of what will soon been know as the bionic smart phone and I still wont know what is going on!"

"That actually sounds really cool."

"Shut up!"

**I was told by a Hawaiian that they do have tornadoes in Hawaii. We were in Minnesota at a conference and the sirens freaked me out because we don't have those where I'm living.**

_**A storm destroys your uncle's shed and kills his six-year-old son. Describe the colour of the sky right before the storm hits.**_

"Of all the things you could be afraid of, Daniel, you choose a little thunder storm." Steve sighed as he looked outside and watched the trees swaying in the violence of the wind; illuminated by every flash of lighting.

"I'll have you know, this is a completely rational fear. When I was younger I visited my uncle in Oklahoma one summer, a summer that ended up one for the record books." Danny stated as he scanned Steve's place for the farthest location from the windows he could find and scramble into if need be. "We were lucky to survive. My cousin was killed, he was six. I never in my life saw the sky that colour before. It was a sickly green, like someone had taken a paint brush and painted a stroke of green across the sky dividing the darkness from the light. The white clouds hovered under the green and the dark clouds hovered over it. Then before we knew what had hit us the storm was on us. Later I learned that those were just down drafts and microbursts but the dark grey sky bubbled and pulsed almost as if it had been living. The tornado rolled in later like a freight train. My cousins and I had been playing out by Uncle Frank's barn. My littlest cousin Mikey had been hiding behind the shed when the green sky moved in like a curse and the shed fell on top of him. We got him out but we had to get down in the storm cellar as the sirens were going off. Mikey was hurt pretty badly and we couldn't get him to the hospital. He died that night after the ambulance finally got to us."

"So it really is a rational fear of storms," Steve stated.

"I was eight when it happened and Mikey was the first encounter with death I'd ever had. So yes, I'd say I'm rationally scarred for life by the green skies that I saw that day, and hadn't seen anywhere until we saw them today as this storm started to roll in." Danny practically yelled as another crack of thunder rattled Steve's house and the emergency sirens started to sound on the island of Oahu.

**I've always been a fan of a good tree with character to it, but the ones that you see all over most cities that are well manicured and fenced in make me sad.**

_**Name the trees that stood in the neighbourhood where you grew up.**_

"I lived in the suburbs with my parents. All the trees were the same; well manicured and exactly five feet from the next, so yeah I find the Banyan trees that spring up all over the island quite festinating." Danny said as he watched as another huge tangle of branches and trunks pass by the car. "Palm trees are boring but the banyans are pretty damn cool." He added.

"Mary used to say the Banyans were wise old trees and she'd name them after the wise men in her life." Steve explained, "But her favorite was the one tree in our neighbourhood. She named it Kupuna Kane, after our grandfather Steven; whom she had never met, but who my dad talked of often. We learned of him from the memorial in Pearl Harbor, but Mary knew him through that tree. She used to say she could feel the soul of the tee and it was our grandfather. As I got older I chalked it up to her imagination but thinking back on it, maybe she knew something I didn't." Steve said as he absentmindedly drove through the streets heading toward his house. "The Kupuna Kane tree is right over there and it hasn't changed since I was a boy," he added as they past the banyan tree.

"That is a really cool tree," Danny smiled.

**Poor Max is all I'm going to say…also if you don't know what NAMM it's a music trade show. Very cool.**

_**Write a scene in which a woman is fired after only a week on the job. Just a week earlier, the same person who is now firing her was very persuasive in convincing her to take the job.**_

"Max, you look positively put out, what's the matter?" Steve asked as the down trod coroner walked into the Five-O office.

Steve had learned his lesson a long time a go, not to ignore the poor man or risk another round of the silent treatment and wondering what the hell he'd done wrong.

"Don't answer him, Max; he's just going to make fun of you for it!" Danny stated as Max handed over the files that he had brought with him. "So how are things with Amber?" he asked trying to cheer up Max.

"Amber and I are no longer on speaking terms thanks to the fact that I had to fire her this morning." Max sighed sadly.

"But you were so sure she'd be great. You were mesmerized by her smarts, you were so happy only a week ago when you talked her into applying for the position, what happened?" Steve asked, "She has only been working with you one week!"

"Amber didn't tell me that she wasn't a fan of Mozart, Rachmaninov and Liszt. Or that she had an incredibly scary temper, or screamed like a banshee when she didn't get her way. Amber also failed to tell me that she was a clean freak, worse then me, had severe OCD when it comes to her stuff and whistles completely out of tune the whole time she is working, but if you tell her she's out of tune she swears up and down that she has perfect pitch and that you are the one who is incorrect." Max stated with frustration on his tone. "She moved all my tools. She purposely shredded all my sheet music. She complained my piano was constantly out of tune and, to top it all off, she told me that Star Trek was juvenile and dumb! I tried to keep my cool, tried to calm her down, but she just went off the deep end and I had to fire her."

"That bitch!" Danny stated.

"She needed to be fired!" Steve added.

"I can't believe she shredded all your music." Danny added in shock.

"Tell me about it. It's going to take me more then a week to undo the damage she had done in my lab alone. I have to re-nest and put my man cave all back together again but that won't bring my music back." Max sighed. "she even went so far as to tell me that I wasted my money on an ugly yellow Camaro when I could have gotten a pretty red mustang convertible that she could match her lipstick to."

"NO!" both Danny and Steve gasped in shock.

"It's true!" Max stated, "So I fired her and I've sworn off assistants for good. I may also ban all women from entering my office all together."

"What about Kono?" Danny asked.

"She'd be the one exception."

"Good man, she's usually the _one_ exception." Danny smirked.

"I told you amber was a bad move," Steve stated and shook his finger at Max, "you met her at a medical conference, not comic con, it was a bad omen to begin with, but you were so happy, in love even, and now look at what happened."

"You did warm me," Max sighed, "and I should have listened. I've learned my lesson."

"Also it's never good to work with someone you are romantically involved with," Danny stated, "it just leads to bad break ups and low self esteem."

"And completely ruined concertos," Max added. "That was hundreds of dollars worth of music she put through the office shredder."

"I feel so bad for you Max. Maybe next spring we should head over to the mainland for the NAMM show." Danny stated and clapped Max on the shoulder, "we could replace some of that music you lost and maybe pick up some music chicks, they have to be better then medical chicks."

"I'm off women for now, but maybe by NAMM I'll be ready to date again," Max sighed but he tried to smile.

"That's the spirit," Danny winked. "Until then I say unto you in the words of many divorcées, 'bitches be crazy'!"

"I completely agree," Max nodded.

"What the hell is NAMM?" Steve asked thoroughly confused.

Danny and Max just rolled their eyes and flipped open the file that Max had brought with him.

**Well this is the last one for this round. Hope you liked it. Stay tuned for 21 to 30 to come soon.**

**So, when I read this prompt I said to myself, 'whoever came up with this must have been drunk' and then Danny spoke to me…and I promptly had another drink.**

_**Write a short story that is set in Argentina in 1932, in which a teacup plays a crucial role.**_

"It was Argentina in 1932 and my Grand Father was on leave from the Navy," Steve started his story, after a few too many beers and, he and Danny had moved onto shots.

"Whoa, wait, how did you know it was in Argentina in 1932? You weren't even alive then; hell neither was your father!" Danny slurred, but was still correct. "Hell, if your dad was alive he would have been 79 years old when he died…he wasn't right?"

"What?" Steve asked as he rubbed his eyes and shook his head as if that would fix the way he was hearing things.

"That's assuming he was like one when your story takes place. Was your dad alive in 1932?"

"No!"

"Okay then. So how does he know it was Argentina in 1932?" Danny asked.

"What?" Steve asked again,

"I'm just saying, these are all hind sight or hear say or rumors, because your grand father died in like 1941. So unless your dad was like super old he probably wouldn't really remember the stories so how can you be sure it was Argentina in 1932? It could have been Alberta in 1982 or Alaska in 2002."

"This story is about my grand father, not my dad!" Steve stated.

"But neither you, nor your father, knew your grand father!" Danny wavered in his chair but caught his balance.

"Danny you need to stop talking so much and so fast," Steve sighed and grabbed his head, "or maybe I need to drink more to drown you out."

"I'm just saying, your grandfather was dead, your father was very young when he knew his father so how would you know if it really happened in Argentina in 1932?"

"Because my grand mother was alive and she had a tea cup from Argentina!"

"Oh! Okay, now I get it. Proceed with the story!" Danny stated with a wave of his hand.

"Which story?" Steve asked after another tequila shot and he squinted across the table at Danny who slammed back his own shot and ordered another.

"The one about the time you threw Joey in a shark tank! That one's funny."

"Yeah it totally was!"


	3. 21 to 30

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm going to try a little something different tonight to try and get this story a little attention. Tonight I'm only updating this story. On the down side only one of my stories is updated, on the bright side at least you get ten little stories to read and enjoy! I'm hoping that the lack of interest in this story is due to the large updates of all my other stories. If it is not, I may have to re-evaluate writing these and focus my attention on other things. Until then, enjoy 21 to 30, I really like these ones.**

Prompts 21 – 30

**Some times its hard to imagine Danny speechless, he's seen so many thing, but I am sure there has got to be a few times when Steve has done something and all Danny wanted to do was face palm himself. **

_**Describe the most resent moment when you couldn't think of anything to say. Were you having a hard time making conversation, or were you simply dumbfounded?**_

Danny just stared absolutely and completely gob smacked, shocked, fearful and every other possible adjective to describe, '_holy fuck, what did you just do_ _Steven_'. He couldn't possibly put word together as the shock faded to anger, and again he couldn't think of words to rant Steve's ear off.

Steve lay on the ground, covered from head to toe in what looked like, smelled like and couldn't possibly be anything other than shit, and Danny was not getting in there to help even though Steve beckoned him to help him with the struggling, just as filthy, suspect.

"Danny come on, give me a hand!" Steve stated as he slipped and struggled to get the suspect to co-operate.

Danny shook his head, turned his back and walked away. He threw his arms up in defeat as he went.

Steve had picked up the scent and made visual contact with his suspect the moment he had stepped out of the car. The next second he had announce he was Five-O and another moment after that the suspect took off running with Steve filling in the gap quickly. Danny sighed to himself and scanned the area, or the waste treatment facility, for a way to cut the fleeing fugitive off and took off running in the other direction.

Steve chased the suspect all around the waste treatment plant, jumping over banisters, falling onto other catwalks and then finally the suspect leapt into one of the tanks, that seemed empty at the time, but the fall was longer then either of them had anticipated and suddenly, as Steve jumped over the railing, the suspect fell into a huge pool of raw sewage. It was too late for Steve to change his mind, and as if falling into shit wasn't enough, the fugitive continued to flee. He swam across the pool to a ladder, climbed it and took off running again. Steve followed, not about to give up now and completely ready to make the suspect pay for the less then desirable outcome of the chase. Finally, the suspect made his way back out side, almost jumped into another pool, which would have been a blessing as it was the last pool on the line for treatment and therefore full of fully purified and crystal clean water, but no, he dodged again and headed across an open field where Steve saw Danny searching for them. Steve poured on the speed, overtook the suspect and tackled him to the ground at Danny's feet and that is where Danny left him.

"Come on Danny, I need your help!" Steve yelled as Danny walked away.

"You need more then my help, McGarrett; you need a decontamination team, a physiatrist and possibly multiple vaccines for who knows what kinds of diseases you got from falling or jumping into shit; I really don't care which. I'll call the teams but rest assured you are not getting into my car in your current state." Danny said with a shake of his head and pressed his phone to his ear. "How the hell am I going to explain this?" he asked again at a loss for words and turned away once more to make his phone calls.

**This is my way of poking fun at the fact that we, as fiction writers, see our characters as more real then we see the actors that play them. Think about it, could you ever imagine Danny Williams as an actor or Scott Caan as a real police detective for that matter?**

_**What could have happened to you in high school that would have altered the course of your life?**_

Danny pushed the soaking wet fugitive off the boat and back onto dry land as a soaking wet Steve followed them. Danny huffed and grumbled the whole way back to the Camaro while Steve returned the 'borrowed' speed boat to its less then impressed owners.

Danny pushed the fugitive into the back seat and went around to the trunk and fished a set of towels out of it, from among the mess of other equipment that wasn't his but strangely continued to accumulate in the trunk of _his_ car. He threw the first towel at the fugitive and slammed the door to wait for Steve.

"Very funny buddy, how am I supposed to towel off when you have me handcuffed behind my back?" the fugitive yelled through the open window at the now leaning detective.

"First of all, I'm not your buddy. You can call me Detective Williams when you want to address me. Second, you're the one that jumped into shark infested waters while shooting at us. I'm sure you could get pretty creative. Find a way to dry off or I'm going to tether you to the bumper of my car and make you run the whole way back to the police precinct for booking. Keep in mind, you're lucky I put you in the back of my car in the first place, you speak one more disrespectful word to me and I'll bungee cord you to the hood and then drive you to HPD!" Danny huffed angrily, "you're lucky I gave you a towel at all; moron!"

"Why do you look so pissed off? You weren't the one that had to jump in the ocean after a fugitive that was shooting at us, and then return a slightly holey speed boat to some slightly pissed off vacationers." Steve stated as Danny threw a towel at him and rolled his eyes at Steve's speech.

Danny was about to completely ignore Steve's comments and fall into the Camaro without saying a word, to keep his 'cool' in front of the suspect, but Steve shook his head, splashed water all down the front of Danny's shirt and vest, and then tossed the towel over his shoulder and climbed into the car without putting the towel down and soaking the seat with his drenched cargo pants, which were still dripping.

"You know, there are so many days in this partnership where I regret not taking the opportunity, way back in high school, to change my fate, because lord knows I could have and then I would never have to deal with this." Danny stated as he shook his head and looked out the window.

"Oh yeah, and what opportunity would that have been?" Steve laughed.

"I was offered a spot in a media program at the University of New York, because I had done several little commercials for the local news station as well as performed often in community theatres, but no, I decided I was going to follow along in the Williams tradition to be a man of service and instead of the fire service I got into policing…which ultimately lead me here. I could have been great, could have been a star, living a cushy life and not having to worry about where I would find the money to send my child to college, let alone clean and detail my car after every impromptu swim you decide to take." Danny ranted.

"Acting, sounds like the work of a sissy to me," The fugitive commented from the back seat.

"You have the right to remain silent," Danny stated over his shoulder. "I suggest you use that right, or this sissy fist is going to silence you for the duration of the car ride."

"I'm not afraid of you," The fugitive spat, "in this partnership, it seems like McGarrett does all the work and you just run your mouth. Sounds like you already have the cushy job."

"Steve pull over and get out," Danny stated angrily.

"Why?" Steve asked.

"Do it!" Danny spat, "he's going on the hood and I'll be driving from here on out."

"Alright," Steve smirked and pulled over.

**Sometimes I feel like you just need to find some comedy in the misfortunes that always seem to befall Danny.**

_**You are looking down through the skylight as chefs prepare dinner for your ex-fiancé's wedding.**_

It had been a really tough year for all of the members of Five-O, but especially Danny. With the new custody battle over Grace and the possibility of loosing her to Los Vegas, of all places, Rachel and Stanley had reconciled and were now parading it around.

Rachel and Stanley had decided to have a vowel renewal and Rachel had cursed and accursed, and pleaded and begged Danny to stay as far away from the church, the venue and the house for the duration of the weekend that would play host to the festivities. Of course one of the chefs that they had hired ends up dirty and the suspect in a Five-0 case, which brought Danny to this very moment; looking down from a skylight into the kitchen with Steve preparing to make a sneak attack entrance and drop in on the chef giving him no where to run.

All the while Danny was just trying to prepare himself for the rant to end all rants that would come from Rachel when she found out he had crashed the reception of her second wedding to Stanley. He dreaded what she would say, using this incidence against him in court, calling him a stalker and a bad influence on their daughter, when he had begged, literally on his knees, for Steve to leave him behind.

"I hope you understand that I am not going in there, under any circumstances. I will not be caught on surveillance videos crashing my ex-wife and then ex-fiancé's vowel renewal to a man I find useless." Danny stated.

"You're here to hold the rope, while Chin and Kono move in, with a well crafted explanation to why we are here. If I have my way, I will drop in, grab our guy and you will haul us out of there, without making a peep. Rachel and Stanley's party will go on un-interrupted." Steve explained confidently.

"How often do your plans actually go perfectly the way you planned them?" Danny asked skeptically.

"Often," Steve stated and pried open the skylight. "There he is!" he stated and before Danny could protest Steve was flying at the suspect right as Rachel and Stanley, dressed to the nines, walked into the kitchen.

"Lord, why do I even try?" Danny sighed as he looked to the heavens and held tightly to the rope as Kono and Chin burst into the kitchen, their weapons drawn and Steve tackled the guy.

"Haul me up!" Steve yelled.

"Daniel?" Rachel shrieked.

"I'm sorry," Danny sighed and pulled Steve and the fugitive out of the skylight window.

"You promised!" Rachel yelled.

"He's got a gun!" Kono yelled at almost the same time.

Steve wrapped his arms around the fugitive's neck as he struggled and managed to kick the weapon out of his hands.

Chin caught the weapon as it flew through the air.

"I know I promised, but this guy has killed three people!" Danny stated once Steve and the fugitive was out of the skylight and on the roof, and Danny was able to look down at his angry and shocked ex-wife.

"Three?" Rachel gasped.

"And his fourth victim is still missing, we needed to come and get him," Danny stated as he nodded down at the mother of his child.

"And you hired him?" Rachel asked as she spun on Stanley now.

"It said nothing about murder or a criminal history on his application!" Stanley retorted.

"This is entirely your fault. I put you in charge of one little thing and you manage to get a fugitive!" Rachel yelled at her newly renewed husband.

Danny couldn't help but smile at the change of events.

"Thank you for clearing this up, at least my guests didn't have to see this," Rachel stated to Chin and Kono as she furiously grabbed Stanley by the arm and dragged him toward the door, "as for the rest of you, this dinner service better be exquisite or I'm not paying for it!" Rachel stated angrily to the head chef, "What kind of a business are you running when you hire fugitives?" she huffed and left the kitchen.

"Mark my word, Five-0 will get the bill if I do not get paid!" The head chef yelled up at the skylight as he shook his fist.

"Screen your employees better," Danny stated back shaking his fist at the chef, "or we'll have your license revoked by the governor!" he added and slammed the skylight shut again.

**I would love to see something like this happen in the show because I really feel that Danny and Stanley probably have a lot of pent up anger toward each other, which would make for very watchable awkwardness, and the show has never really dealt with it. Maybe now that the actor that plays Stanley isn't in another show, (GCB got canceled I know I'm sad) they can deal with that more thoroughly. And yes, I did get a little carried away with this prompt.**

_**Put two people who hate each other in an elevator for 12 hours. What happens?**_

It had been bad enough that negotiations weren't going well in this second round of custody battles. It was really bad that Rachel wasn't even showing up anymore, but sending Stanley and all his high priced lawyers to do her talking instead. It hadn't been a good meeting to begin with and the weather was shitty to boot.

Danny should have known; his intuition should have told him it was a bad omen, when he and Stanley got into the elevator together. He just knew, deep down, he should have taken the stairs.

Silent electric tension passed between the two, and all of Stanley's lawyers, as the doors closed and the elevator car began to move. They both just started upward as the numbers changed and the automated voice continually told them the floor they were descending from. Danny, in the midst of it all, constantly tried to force himself to hit any random floor to get him self out of the situation, but stubbornly his hand wouldn't move.

Then suddenly there was a crack of thunder that shook the whole building, the elevator car jolted to a stop and the emergency lights came on.

"Oh, what the hell?" Danny sighed to himself, but the words escaped.

"It's just the storm," Stanley stated calmly as he reached for the emergency phone. "What do you mean?" he asked with great agitation after a long period still bathed in only the light of the emergence lights, and crammed into the elevator with four other men. "That is unacceptable, get us out of here now!" he yelled.

"What's going on?" Danny asked and motioned for the phone.

"They said we're stuck here because the building has been struck by lightning which shorted the elevator motor and they are waiting for a crew to get across the island to fix it, but they can't because of another emergency." Stanley stated and handed Danny the phone.

"This is detective Daniel Williams of Five-0, get us out of here or get the governor on the phone," Danny ordered but the person on the other end of the line didn't believe him. "Do you have surveillance in this elevator? You do? Is it working? Good, look!" Danny stated and made one of the taller Lawyers hold his badge against the camera. "Yeah buddy, not lying, get the governor on the line and make him talk to your manager, and by the way, I hope you don't like this job of yours because, I swear to God, I will have you fired."

"I have the best lawyers on the island!" Stanley added as he brought his face close to Danny's and the phone receiver, "and they are all stuck in this elevator with us!"

A chorus arose from the other three men in the elevator.

"You're damn right you'll do what you can," Danny yelled into the phone and hung up. "He's gonna call us back," he added calmly and slid to the floor to sit down, "until then, we're stuck."

"Well can't you call Steve?" Stanley asked desperately.

"And do what exactly? Should I have him break through the roof, propel down the elevator shaft, break into the car and fish us out like some kind of a super hero?" Danny asked in frustration, "he's not Batman! Just be patient, they'll get us out of here."

Stanley huffed, and fell to the floor to wait. The three lawyers followed suit, and decided that staying silent would be their best course of action.

Hour 1: Danny and Stanley sit in idle, angry, silence avoiding eye contact, not speaking to one another and manically checking their phones to see how much time had passes, both sighing and cursing to themselves when they realize it had been less then a minute since they last check their phones.

Hour 2: Danny and Stanley sit idly listening to the three lawyers talk to each other using terms and jargon that neither men truly understands because even though Stanley deals in real-estate and Danny in law enforcement, neither man really know what goes on in the court room.

Hour 3: Danny can't sit any longer, he stands, begins pacing and occasionally kicks Stanley's feet out of the way. After the first fifteen minutes of his pacing and kicking Stanley orders Danny to stop purposely kicking him. Danny retaliates with another swift kick and an order to Stanley to once and for all get out of his way. Stanley crosses his legs and simply watches as his anger grows and Danny continues his pacing.

Hour 4: Danny finally pulls his phone out of his pocket, finds the optimal location in the big metal box where he can get one bar of reception and ordering his elevator cell mates to shuffle about so that he can call Steve; only to have the call drop three times, Steve tell Danny that they are heading out to help with a semi building collapse and that the emergency services were doing their best to get them out of the stuck elevator.

Hour 5: Stanley finally gets fed up with Danny's pacing and the angry mumbling that had followed the phone call to Steve, and he stands, gets in Danny's way and waits for the agitated detective to make the first move. Danny only sighs, moves around Stanley and continues his pacing. By this point Stanley has gotten so fed up with Danny, or rather being in the same confined location as Danny for so long that he winds up and slugs Danny in the face. The three lawyers huddle fearfully in the corner as the detective also begins throwing punches and because everyone knows, aside for their smooth talking grasp of the law, lawyers are almost useless when it comes to hand to hand combat.

Hour 6: Beaten and bloody, Stanley and Danny finally tire themselves out enough to end the fight. One man falls to the front right corner of the elevator while the other man falls to the back left hand corner. They stare at each other, breathing deeply and dabbing with the sleeves of their nearly identical dress shirts at their wounds.

Hour 7: Stanley looks to be passing out from the blows that Danny landed on his head. Danny sighs to himself. A part of him is glad he got in the best shots, but another part of him doesn't need the concussion that is starting to appear, along with a fat lip, two black eyes and a rather large bloody gash that happened when Stanley stumbled backward and hit his cheek on the hand rail in the elevator, to cause his ex-wife's current husband to black out and possibly not wake up again. That would spell just a whole other head ache for Danny. Reminding the three lawyers in the elevator that Stanley indeed started the impromptu boxing match, Danny rushes to Stanley's side to get him to stay awake and start talking about anything that Stanley might like to get off his chest.

Hour 8: Stanley, through his sleepiness, tells Danny how much he hates him, and not exaggerating the word hate, Stanley emphasis that he hates Danny. He hates him for ever having been married to Rachel; hates him for being the father of Rachel's child and therefore a man that will always be a part of Rachel's life. Stanley then proceeds to tell Danny that he really, really hate him for having an affair for Rachel, blaming Danny entirely for the evens and acting in blindness that Rachel had in any way consented to the affair. Stanley does admit, however, to not being mad at Danny for shooting him to save Grace, or that he wasn't grateful for the role Danny played in getting the housing commissioners off his back.

Hour 9: The emergency phone finally rings and a new security agent, along with the Governor of Hawaii, tell the occupants of the elevator that they have finally got the emergency crew needed to fix the elevator and get it running again, but it still may take a few hours. When the call is over, Stanley and Danny return to their angry, idle staring at each other.

Hour 10: One of the lawyers makes a comment that he has to pee, which is quickly echoed by the other two. Danny tells them to stop thinking about it and it will go away, but for an hour, almost to the minute, the three lawyers talk about the amount of coffee they drank that morning, the capacity of the human bladder and eventually how long they had already been holding it for, which caused all five men in the elevator to really need to go. Add that to the fact that five men were stuck in a broken elevator without any air-conditioning at this point and the fact that Danny and Stanley decided to have a main event fight in the middle of the space and you have a hugely uncomfortable feeling and smell in the little room.

Hour 11: Starvation starts to set in and a lovely, yet painful, discussion of all the best places to eat on the island come up, Danny sides with two of the three lawyers in the opinion that you can't get anything, anywhere, not even for a million dollars, that is better then the food trucks and street venders. Those are the people that work hard for their money and know that if they are going to make any profit they had better put out top quality goods, at a very quick turn around, and at a good price if they want to compete with the big gourmet restaurants. Plus the portions were always huge from the street venders and usually of the freshest, seasonal, ingredients. Finally by the end of the eleventh hour, Stanley and the one straggler of a lawyer gave into team Danny and the three men cheer for their courthouse elevator victory.

Hour 12: The twelfth hour began with all five men removing their ties and wrapping them into a fair size ball; because when you are bored the oddest things can become fun. One of the lawyers who had help Danny win the food challenge, teamed up once again with the detective, while Stanley and his looser lawyer ganged up again for a rematch. Bets were laid and the fifth and final man played referee deeming himself the most un-bias man in the elevator. A line in the tiles of the elevator floor marked the border and a game of seated volley ball commenced. Danny's team was up two points when the elevator lights flashed on, blinding the five occupants with the brightness and scoring another point for Danny's team by the distraction. Then suddenly the elevator began to moved, it stopped on the main level and the doors opened.

"I win again!" Danny stated cheerfully as he and his new favorite lawyer high fived and walked out of the elevator, followed by Stanley, his looser and the unbiased member of his team.

"What the hell happened to you?" Steve and Rachel both asked at exactly the same time and Danny and Stanley stopped, in shock, and stared at the two people together.

"We hashed out our differences like gentlemen," Stanley stated.

"And then we kicked their asses, twice," Danny stated and high fived his lawyer friend again, "oh and I won myself representation in the negotiation." He added and shook the non-biased man's hand.

"It was a fair win," The lawyer stated, "we'll set up a meeting to go over your case Detective Williams." He added and then turned to Stanley, "we'll see you in court!" he added and Danny smirked.

"He did win him fair and square," Stanley stated as he saw the shock in Rachel's face as the man from their team jumped ship to team Five-O.

"You used your lawyers for betting?" Rachel screeched.

"What else was I supposed to use?" Stanley asked, "Danny had the law on his side; get out of trouble free, so I had to come up with something good."

"Oh my God," Rachel sighed as she rolled her eyes and turned to walk away.

"Good game Danny," Stanley smirked and reached out to shake Danny's hand.

"Same to you Stan," Danny smiled, "you might want to get yourself checked out by a doctor, you look really bad. I think you might have a concussion."

"So do you," Stanley laughed and headed off toward the EMTs that were waiting on the scene just in case.

"You can't even go to the courthouse for simple negotiations without getting in trouble," Steve scolded when Danny finally turned to face him.

"Stanley started it!" Danny stated and walked off to the EMTs to get cleaned up as well.

**Prompt 25 and 26 are a set. I didn't mean for this to happen when I started writing these two, it just seemed like a good way to resolve the issues in 25.**

_**Something you lost.**_

"Seriously, Steve, it's not that big a deal, I'll drive. Let's go!" Danny stated from the door of Steve's office.

Steve shot Danny an angry look and went back to his searching.

The room was in a shambles, which was odd for the clean freak of a navy SEAL, as Steve huffed and stomped around the office shuffling papers and rattling drawers.

"I know it's here somewhere. Just give me a few more minutes." Steve stated angrily and went back to his searching.

"Here's a dumb question but have you checked in your wallet?" Danny asked with a smirk.

"Yes!" Steve stated, "When I realized it wasn't in my wallet is when I started to search for it!"

"You know we do have a suspect that we have to pick up and whom we know is at his place of residence at this very moment and if we wait any longer we risk loosing him." Danny said with a wave toward the wall clock.

"Why would my license be behind the clock?" Steve asked but checked anyway.

Danny face palmed him self.

"Just give me five more minutes, we'll catch the guy and if he runs I'll do the foot pursuit how does that sound?"

"Sounds like an empty promise," Danny sighed.

"I'm serious."

"I'll wait in the car," Danny sighed and left.

**Wee, resolution!**

_**Something you found.**_

Twenty minutes later Steve fell into the driver seat of the Camaro with an angry huff, "you gotta move." He stated and opened the door again.

"You didn't find your license did you?" Danny asked with a smirk but didn't move.

"I had it, I swear, I don't even know why I took it out of my wallet in the first place."

"Look in the glove box, with your grenades," Danny stated.

"Why would it be there?" Steve asked.

Danny shrugged, "why are there grenades in there? It's all a mystery to me, but it's probably one of the only places you haven't looked."

Steve did as Danny had suggested and low and behold his license was in the glove box.

"Did you hide this?" Steve asked suspiciously as he placed the piece of plastic back in his wallet and turned over the car's engine.

"Nope," Danny answered.

"Did you know it was there all along?"

"Yup."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Cause it was funny to watch you, usually cool, calm and collect Steven J. McGarrett, have a freak out." Danny smirked.

"That's not very nice; you're supposed to have my back."

"And I do, but when you do stupid things like this, I can't help but take pleasure in your pain."

"You also wanted to drive didn't you?"

"Kinda, but I'm cool being chauffeured around as well. And just because I'm in the passenger seat, doesn't mean I'm going to be the one to bail when your suspect runs. You'll be giving him a five second head start as you put the car in park and get out and then sprint after him because you promised to take the foot pursuit today." Danny smiled.

Steve rolled his eyes.

"Do you know why I put my license in the glove compartment?" Steve asked after a long silence, but Danny had been watching him and knew that the unanswered question, which had not triggered his memory, was driving Steve crazy.

"I put it there," Danny stated.

"You _did_ do this on purpose!" Steve yelled accusingly.

"No I did not," Danny corrected. "I asked you two days ago for a copy of your license for the account that we opened in trust for Grace. The account was your idea, but because you are not her parent, they needed us to open it jointly. You flung your license at me that evening, so that I could open the account in the morning, and have you sign the paper work when I picked you up. We went back to the bank together. You then told me to just throw the license in the glove compartment when you flew out the door in pursuit of a suspect for another case that you just happened to see head toward the bank just after we had left it and you wanted to nab the guy before anything else happened and that is where you, Steven J. McGarrett _forgot_ your license."

Steve huffed, "So then it really should be your turn for the foot pursuit." He added trying to annoy his partner.

"Nope, not doing it today, you already said you would and so I will remain calmly seated as you run after that guy right there." Danny stated and pointed out the wind shield as they rounded the corner onto the suspect's street.

"What?" Steve gasped and slammed on the brakes.

At the sound, and the sight, of the Camaro the fugitive took off running.

"Five second head start; go!" Danny yelled and grabbed the wheel as Steve flew out of the car.

Danny pulled himself into the driver's seat, as soon as Steve was out, and took up the pursuit behind the wheel of _his_ Camaro.

**Unless you are an allergy sufferer, who lives their lives feeling this misery, you may not believe some of the descriptions in this next vignette. If you are an allergy sufferer, you know these feelings and the assumptions people make when you look and sound like death itself has reached out and grabbed you by the face.**

_**A Sneeze**_

Steve slammed on the brakes and pulled to the side of the road in utter shock at the shear violence of the sneeze that shook his partner.

"Are you alright?" Steve asked as Danny tried to breathe deeply trying not to sneeze again.

"I'll be fine," Danny sighed.

"You're not getting sick are you?" Steve asked and leaned as far away from Danny as he could get without getting out of the car, and even that seemed like a really good option at the moment.

"No, I'm not!" Danny stated quickly just before another terrible sneeze shook his whole body.

"I would beg to differ, sneeze out the window! I don't wanna get sick!" Steve yelled.

"I'm not sick, they're just allergies."

"You have allergies?"

"Yes; I'm allergic to everything on this island," Danny sighed. "You were in such a hurry for me to pick you up this morning that I didn't get to the drug store to pick up my prescription and now I'm without my drugs and nearly dying because the pollen is caking to my sinuses and causing me to nearly loose the grey matter between my eyes as it oozes out of my nose."

"You're allergies are so bad you have a prescription?" Steve asked.

"Yes, with the over the counter brands I would be taking like eight pills a day and I just can't afford that." Danny sighed.

"How did I not know this?" Steve asked in shock.

"I don't think I've ever not taken them before being bombarded by you and your antics, also, occasionally the salt spray from the ocean works to clear my sinuses so, I guess there are benefits to being here. On the bright side, my allergies are no where near as bad as they used to be in New Jersey because I am always right on the water." Danny explained just before another sneeze shook him and he grasped his head as the pain radiated out from his eyes to the tips of his ears and the base of his skull.

"Should I take you to the drug store right now, or would you like to head to the waters edge?" Steve asked with concern.

"Drugs get me my drugs!" Danny sighed as his eyes watered and his head ached.

"I'm on it!" Steve stated and floored the accelerator.

**I didn't have a teacher that said this to me, but I did have one say something extremely mean. In the end she was fired, and I swore I would become a teacher so that I would be the link in the chain to show kids the positive side of education. I recently saw that teacher again, and the look on her face when I told her I had three degrees and was teaching my self, was priceless.**

_**The meanest thing anyone had ever said to you.**_

"When I was five and just going into kindergarten I was told I was too white, that I was Haole and that I'd never fit in with the rest of the children." Steve explained as he drove. "I made it my goal to prove that teacher wrong," he added. "I also told my parents and they raised a pretty mean stink about it and the teacher was fired."

"The teacher said that to you?" Danny asked in shock, "Talk about the meanest thing to say to a little kid." He huffed. "I had an ass hole of an instructor in the academy that told me I was too short to be a cop. I kicked his ass and knocked the words right out of his mouth. The reprimand was so worth it." Danny added with a shrug, "but man, you were five, what a dick."

"Well Karma can be a bitch. That lady we just arrested for drug trafficking; that was the teacher." Steve smirked.

"I guess you showed her!"

**For the record, I have never had any of my own children, but I have been witness to a live birth. Also, because all of my cousins are having babies right now, this story is for them! And because I love Daddy Danny stories!**

_**Describe five memories-events you remember really well. Then take on of them further.**_

Danny and Steve sat staring out at the ocean after another extremely trying day. By the end of it both men just wanted a little peace and quiet, and usually that could be found in Steve's back yard; with a cooler full of ice cold beers.

"You know Danny almost every memory I have is followed by an explosion." Steve stated contemplatively, "well the most vivid ones."

"I'm not surprised," Danny laughed, "I'd say mine are too, or at least gun shots, but most of the vivid memories are from being here in Hawaii. Every time I hear a gun shot I get flashes of really bad cases, but I have to admit after watching you throw guys in shark tanks and blow up doors with hand grenades, and hanging that one guy off the roof of the Hilton, or that time you jumped out of an airplane and caught a guy in mid air, even with all those wildly insane antics and my brilliantly crafted rants that followed each and every one of them, I will still tell you that my most vivid and frightening memory is of the day Grace was born."

"How could you have been scared?" Steve asked with a laugh, "you're the best at being a dad; though you make a damn good detective too."

"I was afraid because, over the course of a nine hour labour, watching Rachel go through all that pain, having her tell me that it was my fault, having her squeeze my hand tighter then I had ever felt before and worrying that she might break my fingers and scream at me until I was deaf, and knowing that my life would forever change, you kinda fear for the rest of your life." Danny explained, "Then you think about the really strange things like, how the hell is she going to push that baby out of _you know where_, and trying to imagine that kind of pain, oh man, I think I'd rather be shot."

Steve nodded his agreement.

"Then it takes so long, like we waited nine hours. At first the contractions came at really long intervals and I wondered what the use of them was. Then they started to come faster and Rachel's screaming started to hit me and I prayed for her and for me. After five hours I was telling that baby to stop the pain she was causing her mother and hurry up, but Rachel yelled that it was my fault she was in all that pain, although she didn't complain when we made Grace." Danny explained.

"I don't want to think about that," Steve laughed.

"Oh but you should every time you and Catherine sneak off for one of your _weekends_. Think about what you could be dealing with in nine months time." Danny stated and waved a finger in Steve's face, "and you'll be glad we had this talk because you'll be prepared. I wasn't prepared. It all just happened and I was thrown in there. Sure we went to birthing classes; Rachel talked about all the different options and finally settled on the hospital, but when it all came down to it; the screaming, the demands for pain meds and then the few minutes of heavy pushing and finally the cries of the baby, I was completely and utterly unprepared for that change and how vivid it actually was. It's hard to describe; it's terrifying and beautiful all at the same time." Danny explained, "one day, you'll be a father and you'll go through it all too, and then you'll get it."

"Can I just stick to the explosions?"

"You gonna give up sex with Catherine?"

"No…"

"Then you can test fate all you want but I can guarantee one day all that will lead you to the hospital." Danny stated opened another beer and stared at the horizon.

**This is the last one for this update, hope you like it. The inspiration for this vignette comes from a musing I had the other day when I thought about all the serious cases Five-O deals with and really, I'm sure there are some really stupid cases out there in real life. I'd just like to see with Danny and Steve deal with some real failures when it comes to moronic things that they could see out on the job.**

_**A man jumps from the fortieth story of a building. As he's passing the twenty-eighth floor, he hears a phone ring and regrets that he jumped. Why?**_

"Oh thank God you saved me!" the jumper stated after Steve, Danny and Chin rushed forward to dig him out of the make shift landing pad that had been hastily constricted at the base of the forty story luxury hotel.

The landing zone, though monitored because anything could and probably would go wrong, was constructed of piles of fully constructed cardboard boxes stacked on top of each other to make a tower. Then it was covered over with netting and a bunch of padded tarps and finally a sea of what looked like snow but was actually packing foam. It was the softest surface that could be put together in the time that had been allotted, and that would absorb and redistribute the energy that was generated by the man's falling. Then the trick was to get the jumper to either back off the edge or fall into the boxes. The latter happened first.

"Why did you jump?" Danny yelled in shock at the man's reaction to being alive.

"Like I told the lady cop up above, my debts are so huge that I'm worth more dead, but as I was falling I had this premonition and I heard my cell ringing somewhere around the twenty-eighth floor, which is my lucky number, and if my physic ability is correct I just won fifty million dollars in the lottery! All my problems have been solved. I need to check my tickets!"

Danny's jaw hit the ground. Kono had been on the roof trying to talk the guy down for nine hours; yes nine. Time enough for the ground crew to set up a safe landing had the negotiations literally gone south, and they had, and now this guy, believed himself physic, was ready to rush off and check his lottery tickets? Danny couldn't even find the words to tell the guy how stupid he was when EMT rushed forward to check him over.

"But I have to check my lottery tickets," He cried when he was held back and lifted onto a stretcher to be wished away to the hospital.

"Put that guy on suicide watch," Danny stated as the man was lead toward the awaiting ambulance. "And have a full psychiatric evaluation done on him."

The EMTs rushed off with the struggling jumper and the ambulance sirens screamed. Danny just stared on in disbelief as the clean up crew made their way onto the scene to start packing up the lightly falling artificial snow that had been stirred up when the man landed in the packing foam just perfectly; like a stunt man on a move set.

"What if he actually won the lottery?" Steve asked with a smirk seeing that Danny was annoyed with the stupidity of the man.

"You better hope that he had or next week we'll be called to another building when the doctors release him from his observation and he heads right back to the top of a taller building to try the jump again." Danny stated and walked off toward the Camaro.

"Should I put all the fall buildings on alert?" Steve asked as he rushed to keep up with his partner.

**Please leave a comment if you liked tonight's update. I really would like to know if I should continue with them or just do them for my own enjoyment. We're talking at least 59 more updates if I do continue, so tell me if you want to read them!**


	4. 31 to 40

**A/N: I want to thank you all for all the wonderful comments. I promise to keep writing because you want to read them. Thank you so much! Here are the next ten. I find it really funny, sometimes the prompts really get to me and I have to write and write, and other times short and sweet is all that it takes. We have a good mix today. Enjoy!**

Prompts 31 to 40

**I think the recipe for disaster was written the moment Steve and Danny met in that garage.**

_**Write a recipe for disaster**_.

Danny looked out at the ocean. In his hands he held an automatic riffle, his body was covered, literally, from head to toe in heavy tactical gear and Steve stood close by dressed the exact same way and shouting orders to the other troops that had gathered around him. Danny sighed to himself as Steve gave one last order to the mob and returned to his partner's side.

"You ready to do this?" Steve asked his adrenaline running rapid already.

"Do I look ready?" Danny asked sarcastically as he looked at himself, "do you honestly think that me, a detective with the Honolulu police department, is ready to run into some moronic, psycho-insane, ex-navy SEALs house, whom we know has been holding several other navy SEALs hostage along with our people, and we know he's heavily armed and has already killed one of your navy buddies. He is also off his schizophrenic meds, off his rocker on Methamphetamines and wanted in three states for the possession of illegally made explosives. So do you really think I could possibly be ready to run in there like a soldier and take this guy out? Reminder; I'm a cop!"

"So are you ready or not?" Steve asked with a roll of his eyes. "Or do you need a minute, cause hell, I can wait but Kono and Chin, two more HPD cops, are trapped in there and we know that Chin is hurt. Should I radio in and see if he can hold on while you powder your nose princess?"

"You know, me plus you equals disaster right?" Danny asked with a glare as he readjusted his weapon.

"Yes, you've been telling me that since the day we met, but we also seem to do well when we need to, so come on. Can we please save our friends now?" Steve asked.

"Yes," Danny sighed, "let's go!"

**This prompt was difficult to do because it's not odd to see Steve or Danny in a police car. Technically the Camaro is a police car…**

_**Your friend calls to say she saw you in the back of a police car yesterday. What happened?**_

"Why were you in the back of a police car yesterday?" Rachel yelled over the phone into her ex-husbands ear. The yelling was so loud that even Steve could hear it from his place behind the wheel of the Camaro.

Danny rolled his eyes, held the phone away from his ear as to not go deaf from the woman's yelling and waiting for her to finish. "It's a long story, no I wasn't in trouble and no I wasn't hurt, neither was Steve. It was just the most convenient way to get back to work." Danny explained. "Had you looked closer you would have seen Steve in the car too, with Duke driving." He added. "There was nothing to panic about."

"Where was your car?" Rachel asked.

"Back at HQ," Danny answered honestly.

"What the hell was it doing there?" Rachel yelled.

"Do you really want to know?" Danny asked and rubbed his temples.

"YES!"

"Well, Steve and I were out for lunch. We walked the two blocks to our favorite sushi place because it was only two blocks away and hell, we had been in the office all day trying to piece together another case while Kono was out at a surfing tournament and Chin had the day off to be with Malia who is going into a three day streak of 18 hour shifts. We though going out for lunch, and walking, would be good for us but when the lunch ended and we were walking out of the restaurant Steve spotted our suspect walking across the street. He ran after the guy when the guy realized Steve was already gaining ground and I called for back up and ran after Steve. Thirteen blocks later, yes thirteen, Steve finally managed to lunge and grabbed the suspect by the pant leg and the guy crashed head first into a dumpster. I nearly died trying to keep up with Steve, so when Duke offered to drive us back to work after the suspect was taken into custody I jumped into the back of the squad car and just let things happen from there." Danny explained in his best ranting tone, "now I have to deal with you yelling at me because you don't know why I was in the back of a police car, when I'm a police officer and its just natural for us to ride around in them, but no, that's not the worst of it, no, no, no, I've also been lectured since the incidence by Steve that I need to work on my endurance…so now I have to run the Honolulu marathon with him in September, because he signed us up without asking me, and I only have three months to get up to the ungodly 26 miles of hell on earth."

"Oh calm down, the thirteen blocks was almost 13 miles on its own." Steve stated from the driver side of the car. "You're halfway there."

"Yes, we are in the car now," Danny huffed into the phone, "and I'll have you know that this car with its lights and sirens, even though it doesn't say police blazoned across it, is in fact a cop car, so I ride in one every day and you don't seem to care…Rachel…Rachel are you still there?" he asked. "She hung up on me!" he stated after the moment of shock wore off.

"Maybe she got tired of listening to you bitch!"

"She called to bitch."

"And you took over the bitching."

"I'll show you bitching, why the hell did you sign me up to run a marathon?"

"Because it's something we could do together, that isn't work, and it's for charity so it will make you and I, Five-O and the governor look really good." Steve smiled. "I already have two pledges for team Five-O from Chin and Kono, and I'm going to get Max when we get to the medical building!"

"I dislike running," Danny said as he took a couple of deep breaths tying to calm him self down.

"But you do it all the time, so what's the difference? Just pretend that the pack of runners in the marathon is after me and you have to save me."

"You think you're not only going to run the marathon, but you're going to win it to boot?"

"That's my plan; I ran the 26 miles this morning in just over 4 hours." Steve smiled. "My plan is to do it in 2."

"Steve if you ran it in over 4 hours this morning, and you were at work by 9, you must have started running at 5am."

"I did, actually the run started at about quarter after four, after I'd swam for fifteen minutes and then decided I should start training." Steve smiled. "Plus I went home after, showered and drove to work."

"I hate you so much." Danny sighed and fell silent, staring out the window as the road flew by, "I'll be lucky if I can manage to show up at the marathon at all."

"Would you like me to make sure Duke is on the race course to give you a ride home if you need it?" Steve joked.

"I'd like for you to shut up and just drive," Danny spat.

"Maybe I should let you out now so you can get a training run in."

"No!" Danny shouted, "I don't want to talk to you right now." He added and put his phone back to his ear.

"Who are you calling?"

"Rachel, I'm going to apologize so that I don't have to talk to you anymore."

Steve smirked to himself as the yelling began over the phone once more.

**Since the moment we found out about Rachel and Danny's split, I wondered why it happened.**

_**Tell the true story of a dramatic moment in your life, but weave in one secret and one lie.**_

"I can't say that I hadn't seen it coming but when it finally had, well, it hit me like a ton of bricks." Danny explained one night, as he, Steve and Chin sat at a bar together. "I never, ever, though she would cheat on me, nor did I think that she'd give up on us as easily as she did, but the day Rachel first asked for a divorce I swear the world as I'd known it ended."

"Had she cheated?" Chin asked.

"I still don't really know," Danny lied, "I am suspicious about it because Stanley popped up in her life, openly, so soon after we separated and started the whole divorce thing." He added but he had known that Rachel had met someone else before they had split. Danny was a cop, he knew his beat and he had eye and ears in all kinds of corners of New Jersey, and he had caught Rachel coming out of a restaurant and getting into a car with a man that would later become her second husband.

Steve watched his partner closely and saw right through the speech. He knew there was a lie in it but wasn't sure which part was the lie.

"Thing had been getting bad but I wanted to work on it. I was ready to get help, see a physiatrist, family and marriage counselors, but Rachel wouldn't have any of that. She had said that until I gave up being a cop and got a different job, there would be no where for us to go. I told her I as writing my detectives exam, then that I got it and was being assigned to a new unit, but that wasn't enough, she said she wanted me off the force all together."

"That's a terrible thing to ask for." Chin sighed.

"It was just a cover," Danny stated, "I knew it the moment it came out of her mouth. I loved my job and she knew it. She said it because she knew that I wasn't going to give it up, because I'm no good at anything else, and so it gave her leave to leave me. She wanted out, she didn't want to try and she knew she was breaking my heart." Danny explained bitterly.

"How did you ever go back to her in the first place?" Steve asked. "I mean I'm inclined to believe that if she was willing to cheat on Stanley with you, then she was probably cheating on you with Stanley in the beginning. So why, if she was that terrible to you, would you go back to her?"

"Because I loved her," Danny sighed, "and I love her still."

"But Danny where do you draw the line with love?" Steve asked.

"That is a question I cannot answer," Danny sighed, "but to tell you the truth, and I have kept this secret for a long time, I really wish I'd never met her. Maybe I wouldn't have Grace, or I wouldn't be in Hawaii now, but I'll tell you, I probably would never have to feel this bad or let her have this much power over me, if we'd never met."

"You'd give up Grace?" Chin asked suspiciously.

"No, I guess not," Danny sighed. "Everything happens for a reason. So why, why can't I have a relationship with any other woman because of Rachel, because she calls and I go running. Because no one else measures up to Rachel because they aren't her, I never had trouble in high school with girls, I had tons of them…now I can get them to go out with me but I just cant make it work because Rachel is always in my life. 'Stanley's away come and help me Daniel' and I go, I drop everything and I go. I ditch out on my new girlfriend one too many times because Rachel needs my help."

"And that is how this pity party breakup drinking bender, went from focusing on Gabby leaving you, and has turned back to Rachel." Steve stated and pushed another beer in front of Danny. "May I remind you that Gabby broke up with your tonight and you're more upset about Rachel?"

"Yup, it will always come back around to Rachel." Danny sighed. "I'm really not that upset about Gabby. What does that mean? Do I even know what love it? What I have for Rachel is that love or is it just my hopeless devotion to her? I'm pathetic."

"Don't worry Danny, we're here to help you through it," Chin smiled. "Whatever _it _is."

"Thanks."

**Even in big classy hotels I have this unearthly fear of cockroaches. I'm not even this scared of spiders…**

_**A cockroach at the Roosevelt.**_

"So this one time, in the first year of our marriage, I was trying to be romantic and I planned this whole romantic weekend. I booked us a room at the Roosevelt and we headed into the city with tickets to see a show and big dinner plans, and everything went smoothly until we got back to the hotel…"

"Oh Danny stop right there, I don't want to hear about your _romantic_ problems!" Steve interrupted.

"I do not have _romantic_ problems," Danny stated, "my issue is with unsanitary conditions, and even then it's not my issue, it was Rachel's. We got back to the hotel, Rachel went into the bathroom to change, screamed bloody murder and came rushing out telling me to take her home. It wasn't until we were in the car, I had checked us out and we were across the bridge that Rachel told me why we had to leave."

"Why what happened?" Kono asked.

"There was a huge cockroach in the bathtub, I mean huge like the size of a softball, or at least that's how Rachel described it. I never saw the thing," Danny stated. "So the moral of my story Chin, is make sure you double check the hotel before you take your wife away to be romantic with her. Now I can't tell you how to do that, because I don't know how you would go check the hotel first if you are away from home, but five stars doesn't always mean the best I guess."

"You would think the Roosevelt would be nice and classy, and clean." Chin stated second guessing the plans he was trying to make to finally take Malia away on a semi-secluded honey moon.

"You would think," Danny nodded.

**How do _I_ feel about love these days…love sucks…**

_**How you feel about love these days**_

"Love sucks!" Steve sighed as he fell onto the couch in his office.

"Tell me about it!" Danny agreed as he loosened his tie, threw off the suit jacket he was sweating in and moved around Steve's desk to sit in the high wingback chair. "It really sucks and it's so confusing."

"Why do we even try?" Steve asked as he removed his tie all together and threw it in the corner on the floor.

"Because we have a need to act like gentlemen on occasion," Danny stated passionately, "but women these days just don't get it. We try, put and effort in and they take it all out of context!"

"What had we done wrong?" Steve asked.

"We opened doors and we pulled out chairs, we ordered Champaign and booked the classiest restaurant on the island for the double date, and there was even going to be dancing with music from a live band later in the evening. Maybe we were being too gentlemanly and ignoring the whole feminist movement. Were you aware of Catherine's inclination toward fanatical feminism?" Danny asked, "Because I thought, 'oh she's a museum curator, she had a soft spot for traditions and social normalcy', but I was clearly wrong when it came to Gabby."

"I had no idea," Steve sighed. "It was a complete blind side for them to walk out together…"

"It was too much for our modern women, who ditched us and went off together to party, because clubbing is so much classier then dinner and dancing; how sad is that. Just you wait; when everything cools off they will be the ones to complain that chivalry is dead."

"Its being inadvertently murdered by a feminist mind set." Steve sighed.

"It is indeed…but it will always be our fault."

"So what do we do now?" Steve asked.

"University of Hawaii has a late night game starting in about 15 minutes we could take that in." Danny suggested.

"Done!" Steve smiled and jumped up from his place, "come on Danno, let's roll, we can make it for kick off."

**I don't know why but instead of a talk show host, Danny turned into a game show host. It's just where my mind went. Sorry.**

_**The talk-show host**_

"Ladies and Gentlemen it's time to play your favorite game, 'what's going to kill me behind the door?'" Danny stated sarcastically and in his best game-show host voice as he and Five-O stood in the dark, trapped on all sides by several doors and unable to go back the way they came. "What will it be Steven, door number one, door number two, or door number three?"

"Chin on one, Danny on two, I'll take three and will kick them all down at the same time." Steve stated. "Kono, you back us up."

"That's not how this game is played Steven!" Danny stated but walked to the door that was assigned to him. "What does the audience have to say to the man calling the shots?"

"I like this plan, it has the element of surprise," Kono smirked and braced herself.

"Surprised that we'd be stupid enough to go after all three doors when there could be people waiting behind each one of them to kill us and we'll release them all on ourselves at the same time instead of dealing with them one by one." Chin retorted.

"I'm with Chin," Danny smirked, "but you're the contestant today, Steven, what do you choose?"

"I don't play games," Steve smirked, "because I have a hard time following the rules!" he added.

"Oh don't I know it!" Danny sighed and then waited for the count down and kicked in the door just like Steve had ordered.

**If I had a week to live I'd probably be so sick and incapacitated that all I'd be able to do is lay there…but if for some miraculous change I knew when I was going to die and I was completely capable of doing whatever I wanted I would be eating all kinds of fancy meals at big five star restaurants because I'm a foodie and I would worry about calories or anything because I would be so happy. Also, I'd probably need more then a week, but I would be catching an opera in every big, old, prestigious opera house in the world.**

_**If you had one week to live…**_

"I'd spend every last penny I had in my bank account!" Danny stated. "I'd spent it all so that Rachel couldn't take anymore of it!" he added bitterly.

"What about Grace?" Steve asked as he sipped his beer.

"I have a trust fund, a college bursary through the police union and life insurance that will all benefit Grace should anything happen to me. If I knew I had a week left, or even if I didn't know, which is the case on this job, at least I have the peace of mind that I've done everything by Grace to make sure she'd be okay financially, even with her living with that rich son of a bitch." Danny explained.

"Alright, we're getting extremely bitter, what would you spend the money on?" Steve asked.

"First, if I knew why I was dying and I had all my faculties still, I would sky dive and I would try all the foods that I always thought looked terrible and I would be afraid to be rude and I'd tell the chef that the food was bad if it was. I would charter a private plane to fly me where ever I want to go, and I would ride a mechanical bull and I'd buy a thousand dollar bottle of wine. I'd gamble and possibly reenact _The Hangover_, I might even try illegal drugs just to see what it's like and I would totally go sailing on a tall ship, like a pirate."

"You know, you could totally do those things now instead of waiting for your last week." Steve said. "I can fly a private plane and I know where there is a mechanical bull on the island. I'll take you to Vegas for a crazy weekend. I have a friend that has an old schooner and I'm a little shocked that you've never actually even tried to get high."

"I never thought I would want to, but I guess if I was dying I'd try it, just because." Danny said, "But I know I'm not dying, not today at least."

"So no sailing, or planes or bottles of wine?" Steve asked with a smirk. "Damn and I had my heart set on Vegas."

"If you are sure you can get a boat, I wouldn't complain." Danny smiled.

"I'll make a few calls."

"Maybe we should start a bucket list." Danny stated contemplatively.

"You don't want to do any of the things that I want to do before I die." Steve laughed. "I don't think you'd do well climbing Mount Everest or swimming across the English Channel."

"If I knew I was going to die anyways I might give it a shot!" Danny stated.

"Sure, if you say so," Steve laughed, "we'll start a bucket list."

**This one is for all my geeky friends out there that know my plans for another cross over story. **

_**The next blockbuster medicine that will be invented and what will happen as a result.**_

"You know sometimes I wonder if science couldn't bottle some of your insanity and vaccinate the youth of the world to make them all super soldiers. Or market it and sell it to our enemies for invasions." Danny yelled as once again Steve had flown into action and his Super SEAL training had him swinging off a tree branch onto the roof of a two story house, then he ran and jumped across the roofs to another house where he then threw himself into the air again, flying at the fleeing suspect and tackling him to the ground at Danny's feet and ending Danny's foot pursuit completely. In the midst of it all, Steve didn't get hurt; not a scratch or bruise, nothing but a little sweat that was beading at his forehead. "Oh sweat, oh no, a weakness he is human!" Danny mocked.

Steve rolled his eyes.

"I almost had the guy before you tackled him." Danny added.

"I know, you were just taking too long and I saw the opportunity to give you a hand, and I took it." Steve smiled

"Are you like bionic or something?" Danny asked sarcastically, "maybe you are a medical experiment. Maybe they did all kinds of tests on you that you can't remember. Maybe all those comic books have it right, you are a mutant, or like spider man or something."

Steve smirked as he pulled the suspect to his feet and walked away from Danny.

"Seriously what kinds of medical experiments did they run on you Wolverine?"

**This one is my favorite by far! Or maybe I should say so far.**

_**If each decade of your life was represented by a pop song, what would they be?**_

"Oh no the songs of my life wouldn't be the crappy pop shit you listen to. No, my life would be summed up by Bon Jovi's greatest hits." Danny laughed as Steve listened to randomly crappy radio songs as they drove through the streets of Honolulu.

"Everything is Bon Jovi with you." Steve sighed.

"That's right. I'm nearly forty and I'll tell you each time in my life can be summed up in a song." Danny explained. "My early years were _We Weren't Born to Follow. _My school life was _Livin' on a Prayer_, oh and there were a few times that we did," Danny smirked reminiscently, "and my first years of being a cop on the streets of New Jersey was _Have a Nice Day_ and _Someday I'll be Saturday Night_. Now, with you and Hawaii I'm _Wanted Dead or Alive,_ the next adventures will be a Blaze of Glory and I may close off my life with _Who Says You Can't Go Home_ and _No Apologies_"

"Oh is that all?" Steve laughed.

"No, I have Bon Jovi songs for every occasion!" Danny smirked.

"Why am I not surprised," Steve rolled his eyes, "Rachel's _Bed of Roses _right?"

"At one time," Danny smirked, "now she's _This Ain't A Love Song._"

"And Grace is _Always_," Steve smiled as he turned off the radio and flipped the car stereo to the CD player that just happened to have Bon Jovi's Greatest Hits ready to go.

"And Hawaii is _Lost Highway_," Danny smirked, "and you are _Blood on Blood_."

Steve smirked, "it really is the soundtrack of your life."

"You're damn right." Danny laughed, "_It's My Life_."

**This may not be my favorite, but I do love it! And I will end for tonight on this lovely note! Tah for now!**

_**Describe each person in your family with just one word.**_

"Well that's easy!" Steve laughed, "Mom, sister, girlfriend and Danno."

"No I mean with an adjective you moron!" Danny laughed and dealt the cards once more. "Like for me Grace is Perfection and Chin would be Calm. Kono is Exciting and Max is Genius. Kamekona is Eccentric, Duke is Contemplative and Charlie would be Interesting. Which leaves you, and you are Loyalty."

"You'd still be Danno for me," Steve shrugged. "It's the one word that is kinda an adjective that sums up all of them for you."

The rest of the guys around the poker table nodded in agreement with Steve.


	5. 41 to 50

**A/N: It's time for another installment. I can't believe I've written 50 of these already! Crazy! Stay tuned for more and thanks for all your loyalty, you know who you are!**

Prompts 41 to 50

**Danny is too noble not to help.**

_**What you would run out of the house with if your house caught on fire.**_

"Danny of all the things you could have grabbed why did you opt for your cellular phone? You hate that thing!" Steve stated as he and his partner watched the fire crew putting out the fire in the apartment building Danny had only just moved into.

"I grabbed it because I called the fire department the moment I smelled smoke. I also called an ambulance for the superintendent who I help out of her apartment and out to safety." Danny explained. "Hell, its just stuff. I can replace it. Lives were more important, so I grabbed my phone to call for help and I called you!"

**As the seasons press on, I really believe that Danny is starting to like Hawaii. Why would he say he wants to stop Rachel from taking Grace to Los Vegas when he could just move there too?**

_**Something you've always regretted saying.**_

"You're funny!" Steve laughed sarcastically, "what happened to 'pineapple infested hell hole'?" he asked as Danny came off the water; having caught a huge wave, surfed it all the way to shore and yelled to his friends how much he loved Hawaii.

"What, a guy can't change his mind about the place he lives in?" Danny asked, shook the water out of his hair and then slicked it back again. "Why do you always have to bring up the past and ruin the moment Steven?"

"Admit that you regret ever calling Hawaii that!" Steve demanded.

"Under the circumstances, at the time, the names still applied but now that I have been here, gotten used to it and like my life for once in a long time, I will say that Hawaii isn't a pineapple infested hell hole. It has its good qualities as well. You should have heard the names I called Jersey before I left it."

"Damn and you love Jersey!" Kono laughed.

"Yeah, I do, but it was cold in the winter and too damn hot in the summer. The beaches were over run with hooligans and the streets were full of gangs. I loved my family and my friends, but I'll tell you, some bad shit went down in Jersey, as it does here, and I still loved it." Danny explained, "The same can now be said for Hawaii. It's probably been the best thing that ever happened to me, even though I was shot on the first day I worked with Steve, Rachel is still giving me the run around and trying to take my daughter away from me and honestly, pineapple fields are not fun to chase suspects through, but Hawaii is beautiful and I've learned to love it."

"Good to know," Chin laughed, "now get back out there on the water before you miss out on this perfect day."

"Race you back out there Danny," Kono chimed as she pulled her board out of the sand and ran down to the water.

"Come on McGarrett, you aren't going to let a mainlander show you up on the surf today, are you?" Danny teased.

"I don't see any mainlanders around, only Kama'aina." Steve smiled and followed Danny back out into the ocean.

**I will admit, to the world but mainly to this fandom, that I hated the season two finale. I felt it was a cop out. That being said, my mind is picking up on little things that I hope they carry on with, and I really want to see Steve have some major issues with the idea of his mother being alive. Dear CBS please don't just let it be an 'oh my god you're alive, welcome back into my life mommy' moment. That would be ridiculous!**

_**Write a scene that begins: "Joe was the last person on Earth I expected to do that."**_

"Joe was the last person on earth I expect to do that." Steve stated just after he had returned from Japan with the knowledge that his mother was indeed alive and had been for a very long time. "Of all the people I trusted not to lie to me!" Steve stated as he sat in the little apartment Danny had recently rented.

"So what are you going to do?" Danny asked as he returned from the kitchen and handed Steve a beer and a sandwich.

"What am I supposed to do? I've been living for the past twenty years thinking my mother was dead, and now she's not, and I'm a grown man who feels like a school boy again. I don't know if I want this or if I want to have a relationship with her knowing that she's been lying. She made us all believe that she was dead and why? Do I really want to know? Wo Fat warned me not to dig into my families past, now I have and I don't like all the new questions that are presenting themselves, but how was I supposed to listen to man I'm sure is an enemy, and why for god sakes, would he be afraid of my mother?" Steve asked as he slammed the plate down on the table and stood. "I mean this is fucked up Danny, who does this kind of shit?" he asked as he began his pacing. "Never in all of my career have I seen anything like this. Never has my mind been so messed up. Never have I felt so ashamed of my family…and I don't even know why I feel this way. And Joe, never, ever in a million years did I ever think he could keep something like this from me, and if he said he had promised my father, then my dad knew too, so what the hell?"

Danny just sat silently with his own sandwich watching his partner pace, and rant, and knowing that sometimes keeping the emotions bottled in wasn't a good thing.

"I don't know," Danny stated and then leaned into the couch.

"Of course you don't, your family wouldn't pull shit like this one you. Abandon you when you are sixteen and make you think she's died in a horrific way, only to find out later that it was a car bomb, that your father has been covering up what he knew and then to have a person you know you should never trust be the only person to tell you something useful. _He_ told me the truth…fuck my life!"

"You're talking about Wo Fat right?" Danny asked in confusion.

"YES!" Steve yelled.

"Whoa, calm down, it's not my fault you are talking in riddles." Danny said and threw his hands up as if he were face to face with Steve's gun again.

"I'm sorry Danny." Steve sighed as he fell into the couch beside his best friend. "I shouldn't be taking this out on you."

"Who else are you going to take it out on, Steve? You don't have anyone else you trust." Danny stated.

"You wouldn't do this to me, would you?" Steve asked sounding like a lost child ready to cry.

"Oh fuck no; this is just too messed up." Danny laughed. "I'd feel too guilty. I'd have to tell you everything or I'd put a bullet in my own head. But now you know how I feel when you don't tell me stuff, granted it's not as big a deal as this, but still…I tell you everything."

"I know you do," Steve nodded picked up his beer and finally took a sip, "I'm sorry Danny."

"Don't be sorry, just tell me what I have to do when you decide you are going to follow up or forget about all of this; okay. Because you know I have your back whatever decision you make." Danny said, "Now let's get you good and drunk to see if we can't forget about all this bullshit for a little while."

"Thank you." Steve smirked but there was true sorrow in his eyes.

"It's the least I can do," Danny stated and flicked on the television and let the silence capture them both now that the rant had run its course.

**I'm taking Danny's side on this one.**

_**The thoughts of the first man to eat an oyster.**_

"I don't know if I can do this!" Danny stated as he looked down at the plate of raw oysters. "Who in their right mind decided 'hey, I'm going to eat that slimy thing; right out of the shell, still alive'?" he added and pushed the plate away. "No, not I, sorry, cook them, deep fry them, then sure I'll try it but those came out of the water and landed on that plate. No way, I can't do it."

"But daddy they are yummy!" Grace stated as she sat beside him and slurped an oyster right out of the shell.

Danny turned green.

"I'm sorry Grace, I'll do anything for you, I'd take a bullet for you, but baby girl, I cannot eat that…I don't think I can eat anything right now." Danny said apologetically and covered his face with his hands.

"Oh well, we tried," Steve laughed as he too slammed back an oyster on the half shell and waited for the rest of the seafood feast to arrive.

"At least I found someone to have oysters with me," Grace smiled.

"Any time Gracie, I love them." Steve stated.

"Do you think I can get him to eat escargot?" Grace asked.

"No," Danny groaned at her side. "No snails, no oysters, no clams, nothing in a shell."

"I think you might have turned him vegan…" Steve laughed.

"No, I like burgers too much," Danny sighed, "but for tonight I'm turned off food all together."

"Fair enough."

**We are having a heat wave in the small town where I live…in Canada…yeah ironic I know. Anyway, I don't particularly like ice cream but I have been eating it every day…because it's just too damn hot!**

_**Your most transcendent ice cream experience.**_

"Mmm" Danny sighed happily as he leaned back in his desk chair in shorts and a t-shirt and eating the best tasting, coldest, ice cream he could find.

"Since when do you come to work dressed like that?" Steve asked as he stepped into Danny's office, "or eat an ice cream like it's the best thing since sex."

"Well since the air conditioner broke down, and it's hot as hell in this office, but you wont give us the time off until it's fixed, ice cream _is_ the best thing since sex." Danny stated and then licked at the cone once again. "Now you can't tell me that you aren't envious, that you are completely comfortable in your cargo pants and polo shirt, in this million degree heat. You know, it's actually hotter inside this office then it is outside. We could be down by the water, with the breeze coming off the ocean, but no, Commander McGarrett says we have to stay at work, and protect the islands." Danny ranted then licked at his ice cream again. "Or we could drive up the mountain to where it is cool…to where there is snow at the peak. Or we could drive down to Kamekona's shaved ice stand and get shaved ice…doesn't ice just sounds so nice?"

"Danny stop it, you're not helping," Steve stated as he wiped his forehead with the back of his sleeve.

"I will not," Danny said with a smirk, "oh no, I will sit here and I will eat this ice cream and I will talk about all the other things we could be doing on a day off out of the broken office...because we don't actually have a case right now. Hell, I'd settle for driving around in the car, you could drive, looking for something to get involved in, but no, you wanted to stay here and sweat it out, literally, so I skipped the healthy lunch I brought with me and went for ice cream instead and now you can watch me eat it…mmm."

"Oh for Christ sake, let's go!" Steve stated as he swiped the keys off Danny's desk, where Danny had left them strategically.

"What about Kono and Chin?" Danny asked as he stood and slipped on his slippers.

"As if you are wearing slippers at work!" Steve stated in shock.

"Too hot for shoes, to hot for work," Danny stated.

"Such a good idea!" Chin stated as he walked back into the office dressed much the same as Danny and with his own ice cream.

"Why was I not invited for ice cream?" Steve asked as Kono also entered and licked at a cone.

"Because it's your fault we're here." Kono stated angrily.

"This is cruel and unusual punishment!" Steve sighed.

"Well making us work without air-conditioning in freakin Hawaii is torture, so deal with it!" Danny stated.

"Alright, you can have the rest of the day off. Now let's go so I can get some ice cream too!" Steve sighed and marched toward the door.

"Good plan Danny," Chin smiled.

"I knew it would work!" he added as he high fived Kono and followed Steve out to the car.

**We as viewers and fans of the show see things so much differently then Danny does. Exult for Steve and his antics! Woot!**

_**Describe exultation.**_

"Danny calm down, really you should be praising me for catching this guy before he could do anymore damage."

"Praise you?" Danny asked as his jaw hit the floor, "who in their right mind, knowing how you behave, would ever exult at the sight of one of your feats of insanity? They should run in shock and horror."

"Um… do you even know the definition of exultation?" Steve asked with a smirk, "people often get excited and jump up an down when I take down a suspect and they cheer because I've done something awesome, which I have done." He added from his perch with the baddie pinned to the ground. "Stop struggling, I'm trying to have a conversation with my partner."

"Dude, get off of me!" the baddy stated.

"Steven, do you know the definition of manslaughter because you're going to be charged with that if you don't get off the guy and let him breathe; you're suffocating him." Danny stated.

**With all the ups and downs of Season 2, I'm really having a hard time deciding which episode is my favorite. Season 1 is easy, the one where Steve blows up a door with a grenade…Best. Episode. Ever. But this season there were some really awesome episodes, for me it's a toss up, I think, between the episode with James Caan and then one where Grace gets kidnapped.**

_**The time you were the most terrified-your knees were knocking, your heart was racing, you could barely stand to be in your own skin.**_

"There was never a time when I was more afraid, Grace. Never in all my life was I as scared as I was the day you were taken by Rick." Danny explained as he sat on the steps of Stan's house with his daughter.

"But you face bombs and guns and kidnappings every day." Grace stated in shock.

"And that is scary, but it is nothing compared to the fear of a father for his child. I chose to be a cop and so I knew going into it I would likely face all manners of danger but you should never get caught up in that. I wasn't scared for me, I was scared for you."

"I was scared too, more scared then ever before. My heart was racing, I could barely breathe, but I knew deep down that you would find me and save me." She smiled up at him.

Danny's heart clenched in his chest, knowing how scared his daughter was and hearing the words come out of her mouth brought back the feeling of helplessness that he had felt.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you," Danny sighed as he stared at his hands.

"It wasn't your fault Danno," Grace stated as she wrapped her arms around and threw her father's and hugged him tightly. "And you found me, and saved me, and that is all that matters to me."

"But Grace, I can't promise that it won't ever happen again." Danny sighed, "So, if you really want to go with Stan and Mommy to Las Vegas, you might be safer there."

"It would be the scariest thing, scarier then being kidnapped, to not be with you Danno," Grace said softly, "I want to stay here with you, so that you can protect me."

"I want you to stay," Danny stated as he wrapped his arms around his child, "I don't ever want you to go."

**Death, Death, Death, why do we always have to talk about death?**

_**The difference between the first death you remember and the most recent one.**_

Danny stared down into the face of yet another helpless victim. He shook his head as he walked away to leave the body with Max, the coroner, and to find his partner.

"It never gets any easier does it?" Steve asked as Danny made his way through the maze of yellow tape.

"Never and this one will be as vivid as the first and she'll find her place among all the others until we find out who did this to her and we bring those people to justice. The first homicide was the same, and every one after this will be as well." Danny sighed.

"It's the same in war," Steve sighed, "I thought it would be different, seeing casualties lined up down the street, or watching it happen right before your eyes, but death seems to touch everyone and you can quite shake it, ever."

"And now we are left to make sense of this senseless act," Danny said as he paced between Camaro and the yellow police tape. "But where do we start?"

"Where ever the evidence will take us, I guess." Steve said.

"Hopefully Max can find us something." Danny sighed again and leaned on the car, "until then we just wait, and remember all the other victims we've seen."

Steve nodded and joined his partner as the watched the crime scene become a beehive of activity, their work would begin when all the rest had ended.

**This is kinda what I do every day! Heehee.**

_**Write a review of a novel or memoir you've never written.**_

__"Sometimes I wonder," Danny sighed as he sat stewing next to his partner, as Steve drove away from HPD where they had just turned over another suspect to move on with their case.

"Wonder about what?" Steve asked knowing he was just moments away from one of Danny's rants.

"I wonder if I should be writing any of this shit down. You are like a modern Sherlock Holms, and I am your Watson." Danny sighed.

"Because I'm a genius, right, solving crimes and bringing evil masterminds to justice?"

"No, because you are insane, absolutely, certifiably, off your rocker, and you do the craziest things that people just wouldn't even believe if I told them, but if I wrote them down and marketed it as fiction, I could be rich. You should be institutionalized, put under observation and studied for the benefits of mankind, but no, you are out on the street where you would possibly do serious damage to yourself and everyone around you but I follow you around making excuses for your insanity and cleaning up in the aftermath. It is classic Holms and Watson behavior." Danny spat in high aggravation. "And what do I get out of it? Nothing but a blaring headache and annoyingly, irritating, shrugs and grins. But if I wrote all of these antics down and published them I could make millions."

"Well you can start on that as soon as we solve this case, H.G Wells." Steve mocked.

"Dude, H.G Wells didn't write Sherlock, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle did. God, read a book!" Danny huffed.

"I was mocking you, detective, not the authors." Steve sighed.

"And I'm going to start writing a book about you and I'm going to see how far I can get with it." Danny state with a smirk, "read the latest novel by Daniel Williams. Doesn't that sound fun, or maybe I'll make up a pseudonym for myself. Follow our favorite crime fighting duo as they track down and capture the most notorious criminals Hawaii had ever seen! Brilliantly creative and unbelievably funny; the New York Times will say. Witty and hilarious, Williams had an imagination that runs wild in his newest novel." Danny spoke sarcastically.

"Danny, you can't write a book, our cases are classified." Steve sighed.

"I'll change the names, changes the places, I'll even write as if it happened in some other time. No one will be any wiser." Danny spat. "I'll tell you what, you promise me you'll tone it down about a million and ten per cent, and I won't write the book."

"You know I can't do that!"

"Then I'm gonna make money off it!" Danny smirked.

"Man I wish you would have just ranted and gotten this crazy idea out of your head."

"Well clearly my rants weren't working, Steven. So now I have to try a different approach to get you to stop doing crazy shit."

Steve sighed.

"You know I'm right."

"You better at least dedicate the book to me."

"I can't, I promised that honor to my mother when I was like twelve and won a writing contest at school." Danny smirked, "but don't worry, if the first novel does really well, I'll be sure to write a second and I'll dedicate that one to you. Dude, I'm going to be as famous at J.K Rowling!"

"The Harry Potter lady?"

"Of course you know who she is," Danny sighed and stared blankly out the window as he shook his head and rolled his eyes.

**Alright, this is the last one for this installment. Hope you like it. I've always wondered what Danny would do to punish Steve if he did something wrong…this just kinda wrote itself and I love it! Welcome Daddy Danny!**

_**I didn't know what was happening at the time.**_

Danny stared, un-amused by the large dent and smashed headlight on his beautiful Silver Camaro.

"I didn't know what was happening at the time… I was just driving along coming to pick you up when out of nowhere out suspect smashed right into me." Steve stated.

"Are you sure that's what happened?" Danny asked as he looked up from the damage and accusingly stared down his partner, "because I have evidence to prove otherwise."

"Okay, maybe not exactly like that, but it was our suspect…" Steve stated back peddling.

"And…" Danny asked.

"And he got away, but when we catch him, oh man, he's going to pay for all the damages done to this car. He's going to be so sorry he ran! Man oh man, so sorry Danny!" Steve stated passionately.

"Steven, I saw you on a traffic cam that Chin and Kono were following to get eyes on our suspect. You swerved to miss a dog that the suspect had separated from its owner when you yelled out the window at him and he bolted. You were prepared to pursue, when you saw the dog, swerved and hit a fire hydrant." Danny stated slowly and methodically so that Steve heard his every, seething, word.

"Okay, in my defense, you like dogs and how cruel would that have been had I hit the dog?" Steve asked. "The poor, defenseless dog; someone's pet. Caught it the cross fire."

"Oh my God Steve, you had left to pick up lunch, you didn't have any back up and you smashed up my car! Next time wait, come and pick me up and then we'll go out searching for suspects. Also, for your information, thanks to the surveillance that Chin and Kono uncovered, HPD picked up our suspect at his house! Ten minutes ago!" Danny yelled in Steve's face as he snatched the Camaro keys out of his hand, "You are so grounded mister, no Camaro for you, for a whole week!" Danny stated sarcastically and yet extremely angrily.

"But Danno!" Steve stated and rushed after his partner, "I'll pay to have it fixed!"

"Damn right you will," Danny huffed. "Did you manage to get me my lunch?"

"No I forgot it…" Steve sighed.

"Two weeks! No Camaro for two weeks!"


	6. 51 to 60

**A/N: Hello Everyone, Trying to be productive today, so here is a new set of vignettes. Thank you to everyone who has been commenting on these stories, I love hearing your opinions on them. It just makes me so happy. The one question I get often is 'where do I come up with this stuff' and I can honestly say, I have no idea! I read the prompt and most of the time the story just happens without any planning or anything. Occasionally I get into a story and I have to do a little research but for the most part, it all just flows.**

**Well, I hope you like them.**

Prompts 51 to 60

**Sometimes I truly wonder what Steve would do to get Danny's mind off being in a bad situation so that he (Steve) can concentrate long enough to get them out.**

_**Your city in one hundred years**_

"Hawaii probably won't exist one hundred years from now!" Danny stated sarcastically, "let alone Honolulu if global warming keeps up the way it is!"

"Why do you always have to be so negative?" Steve grumbled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Honolulu will be all rainbows and unicorns, and instead of methamphetamines as a pandemic killing the people, they will hug and kiss and make love in the streets. It will rain glitter instead of gun fire!"

"Okay, I get it, things aren't that great, even in Hawaii, but honestly it's not that bad is it?" Steve asked as he worked at the ropes that bound his arms behind his back in the dark, holding cell that was slowly filling with water as the tide came in.

"You're asking me this now?" Danny yelled with his back to Steve where his hands were also fastened with rope and he was trying desperately to free himself as well. "Why don't you ask me that in one hundred years time, for now can we just try to live to see next year?" he asked sarcastically. "Where the hell do you come up with these random questions when we are trapped in life or death situations?" Danny huffed, "I mean, honestly, how would I know what Honolulu would be like in a hundred years, I'll be dead long before then…but judging by statistics we hear almost every day on the news, and the bad shit we have to deal with on the job, I believe that in one hundred years time Hawaii will either sink back into the ocean, or the volcanoes will rattle us off the precarious perch we are currently resting on and we'll float over and become part of Japan, but because Hawaii is part of the United States the government isn't going to want to give up Hawaii and it will start another world war and everyone will die anyway so thank god, I mean really, thank god we'll all be dead long before then."

"Are you finished?" Steve asked as he stretched and stood, "or would you like to sit there ranting while I get the hell out of here?" he asked and showed off the fact that he had freed himself from his bonds.

"Untie me you jerk!" Danny spat.

"See, I bring up these random things to get on your nerves so that you forget about trying to get yourself untied so that I can focus on it myself and when I'm freed I can save your hide."

"You're a jerk."

"A jerk that will one day make Honolulu all rainbows and unicorns," Steve smirked and he and Danny managed to get themselves out of another tight situation.

**Its bed time story time, although a lot of this is inspired by Once Upon A Time. Are there any OUAT fans out there? Don't you just love their villains? Regina and Mr. Gold, you make the show so, so awesome!**

_**Write a short story in which you are the villain.**_

"…But the evil king was no match for the sorceress. She punished him by sending him to a far off land where his magic was no good and his job was to stop people from being as evil as he had been." Danny said as he tucked Grace into bed one night and then sat down on the edge to finish off the impromptu bed time story.

"The evil king pleaded and prayed to the sorceress to send him back. He vowed to be good but his people only knew him as a villain and begged the sorceress never to bring him back or give him any powers. But the kind sorceress took pity on the evil king; with the hardened heart. She told him that although he could never go back to his world he would be known for the good he would do in this new world and to make sure that he stayed true to his promises the good sorceress gave him three very important keepers. The king was so grateful to have been given the wise old owl because he was the voice that always showed the king how to be noble and honest. He was grateful too, for the brilliantly coloured parrot because she was the one who taught him to have fun and see the goodness that came from the simplest things, but most of all he was grateful for the noble and regal eagle who taught the king, more then anyone, what it meant to be friends and that goodness was stronger then evil in every single possible way. It was the owl, the parrot and the eagle that truly changed the evil king's heart and together they brought goodness to a brand new land."

"I liked that story," Grace smiled sleepily as Danny finished, "but why did you make yourself out to be the villain Danno?" she asked.

"How did you know it was me?" He asked with a grin.

"Because clearly Uncle Chin is the Owl, Auntie Kono is the Parrot and Uncle Steve is the Eagle, so you had to be the Evil King, but you're not evil at all, you're just a little bitter that you had to leave New Jersey, although I don't even think you are that anymore. You love Hawaii as much as I do!" Grace giggled.

"You're right," Danny smiled, "but there are still days when I feel like such an outsider in this world of Ohana that I feel like people look at me and see evil."

"They don't," Grace stated as she sat up and kissed her father, "they know you are here to protect them and bring peace to the island. You aren't an evil king at all; you're more like the mythical Thunder Bird that comes from the land of the creator to being goodness and right to a world torn apart."

"Don't tell your uncle Steve that. He'll want to be the thunder bird in my next bed time story." Danny laughed and kissed his child's forehead.

"It will be our secret," Grace stated and then yawned.

"Alright, my little baby bird, its time for you to go to bed," Danny stated as he stood and turned out the lights.

"I love you Danno."

"Danno loves you too."

**When you read this prompt I'm sure the same bad situation that turned into the best will come into your mind. This one just wrote itself.**

_**A bad situation that turned out for the best.**_

"You know this is the best thing that has ever happened to me." Danny stated as he and Steve sat on the couch in Danny's apartment by the light of two lonely candles because the power was out all over the island due to the storm.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Steve sighed. "I can't really tell because I can't see if you're flailing your arms or possibly getting ready to shoot me because it's so damn dark in here."

Danny's response was hearty laughter.

"Okay, you're being serious." Steve said with relief on his voice, "why is this the best thing that has ever happened to you?" he asked, "I can't really see the good in sitting stranded in the dark while a storm rages on outside as good, but I'm sure you'll tell me why you think it is."

"Not the storm, you moron!" Danny laughed. "I'm talking about me coming to Hawaii."

"Well, I could have told you that! Hawaii is the greatest state in the union." Steve laughed. "Everyone loves it here."

Danny laughed again as the thunder crashed outside and the wind whipped at the building with so much force Danny wasn't sure that it would make it through the next few hours of predicted chaos.

"Are you going to continue your story or not?" Steve asked as the first of the two candles died away.

"Back in Jersey when it stormed, it stormed literally and metaphorically. It wasn't as great as I made it out to be. Sure I had my family, my mom and dad are still alive and well, and ranting my ear off every time I call them, but life back there was plain and boring and sometimes down right miserable, but here I am, in the middle of a hurricane in almost complete darkness because I don't have any power, but I'm happy. I don't think I've been happy in a very long time."

"It's me right?" Steve asked seriously. "I've made you life complete. You don't know what you would do without me, isn't that right Daniel." He asked mockingly.

Danny burst with laughter again.

"I'll take that as a yes," Steve smirked and Danny could hear it in the darkness, "which means we have come to a point in our partnership where you are going to stop ranting about grenades."

"No"

"And you are going to hang men off roves yourself."

"Not a chance"

"And you might even join the navy, just to see what its like."

"Ha, when pigs fly"

"Because I'm like your big brother and you want to be just like me."

"I'm older then you."

"So that makes you my little big brother?"

"I guess, and that would mean you want to be more like me."

"Not really."

"Oh come on, you know you could rock this hair style."

"No"

"And you could totally pull of the Haole detective look."

"Not a chance"

"And someday maybe you'll be my backup for once."

"When pigs fly" Steve laughed.

"I didn't have friends like you back in jersey. I had my brother, but even then I didn't know what he was doing and trouble he was getting into. Even though you are all, 'top secret SEAL crap', and 'I can't tell you that Daniel, it's classified', you are an open book, Steve McGarrett, and I know I can trust you."

"Is this the moment when we hug and kiss and pledge our undying love to one another?" Steve joked.

"Oh hells no!" Danny laughed, "Why did you have to go and make it really awkward?"

"To keep you on your toes," Steve stated as the last candle burnt out.

"Okay…what next?" Danny asked with a sigh.

"I have road flairs and flash grenades in the Camaro," Steve stated.

"You also have like six MagTech flashlights."

"From the people that bring us ammunition and gun accessories," Steve smirked.

"Go down and get the flashlights."

"But it's raining Daniel."

"I'm aware Steven." Danny stated, "But because you're my best friend and you totally have my back, you're going to go get them from the car and brave the weather just for me."

"And because it's me, I'll be bringing flash grenades and road flares just for fun!" Steve stated as he got up and ran for the door.

"And this is why Hawaii was the best thing that ever happened to me." Danny sighed as he shook his head and leaned into his couch before the pandemonium began again.

**It's Super SEAL interrogation time! YAY! Based on an episode of Mythbusters where they tested myths on pain tolerance. Fun.**

_**Finding a bag of cash.**_

"What the hell is this?" Danny yelled as he threw a bag of cash onto the interrogation room table in front of the suspect he had visited three times in one day and who's story had changed a million times. "Would you care to recant your previous statement knowing that we found this bag-o-cash in your apartment?"

"Okay, maybe I was there when the bank was robbed, but I didn't kill the guy!" the suspect stated as sweat started to bead on his forehead.

"Liar!" Danny yelled.

"No, dude seriously, I'm telling the truth!"

Danny rolled his eyes and opened the interrogation room door. Steve walked in rolling what looked like a kindergarten water table with him.

"You sure you didn't kill him?" Steve asked as he stopped the water table next to the suspect.

The table was filled to the brim with water and ice.

"I didn't kill no body!"

"Okay," Steve stated and grabbed the guy by the back of the neck and slammed his face into the icy cold water.

"Holy Fuck~" the suspect screamed when Steve brought him out of the icy bath.

"Did you kill the bank guard and the bank manager for this bag of cash?" Danny asked.

"No, my partner did!" the suspect yelled.

"Who is your partner?" Steve asked as he placed his hand on the back of suspect's neck once more.

"Her name is Sylvia, she works at the bank. She was how I got in!" the suspect cried. "She shot her boss first, let me in the back door and lead me to the vault. Then, once we had the bag of cash and I was heading back out the back way the guard came around and Sylvia shot him too. I got away with the money and stashed it while Sylvia sounded the alarms that the bank had been robbed and put on a show for the police that showed up."

"Where is the murder weapon?" Danny asked.

"I don't know."

"I think you do!" Steve stated and pushed the suspect back into the ice bath.

"It's in the tank of a public toilet down on Waikiki beach!" the suspect yelled as his was pulled from the bath once more.

"Now see, that wasn't that hard, was it?" Danny stated as he grabbed the bag of cash off the interrogation room table, "but because you didn't want to cooperate, you had to feel the wrath of the Super SEAL. Did you learn your lesson?" he asked in a tone fit for a class room full of preschoolers.

"Yes sir," the suspect gasped.

"Good." Danny stated and opened the door for Steve to wheel the water table out again. "We'll be back if the gun isn't where you told us it would be." He added and then followed Steve out.

**I don't know why, but I feel like after a lot the cases that Five-O deals with, they would all go out and get drunk and talk nonsense to get their minds off all the random crap…but that's just me.**

_**Would you rather win the Nobel Prize or be a rock star?**_

"Okay, I got a good one!" Kono giggled as she slammed back her forth shot. "Would you rather win a Nobel Prize or be a rock star?"

"Rock star!" Steve laughed and sipped his beer.

"I'm with Steve," Chin laughed and toasted his friend, "rocking out all the time would probably be the best thing ever."

"Okay, wait, wait, wait, is it any Nobel Prize or is it a Nobel Peace Prize?" Danny asked but some of his words were slurred.

"Why does it matter?" Kono asked.

"Because a Nobel Prize insinuates much work and research and being super smart in all kinds of sciency stuff, but a Nobel Peace Prize is for saving lives, or bringing bad people to justice, or giving aid to people that had been devastated by disasters or wars. I could totally get on board with the Nobel Peace Prize, in fact the international committee should totally just give one to Five-O because of all the awesome stuff we have done for the people of Hawaii. Better recognition with no crazy fan girls and groupies trying to ambush you in hotel bathrooms because they are obsessed with the fame of rock stardom. So I need to know, is it a regular Nobel Prize or not." Danny explained as he ordered another round.

"The sciency one." Kono stated with a giggle.

"Okay, then I'll be a rock star. It's less work and I'm totally not smart enough for that shit!"

**The favorite pet is kinda my Aussi that I have currently. He's awesome! But sometimes he gets so grumpy and talks back worse then a little child…I love you Max.**

_**Thoughts on your favorite pet's personality.**_

"I had this dog once that was just amazing. He had the best personality because I swear he thought he was a human!" Danny explained as he and Steve walked down the promenade on Waikiki beach and watched all the locals and the tourists going about their lives and enjoying the sun.

"How would that make him a good police dog?" Steve asked as he showed a poster to another person who passed them on the promenade.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't because my dog liked to argue. I swear we taught him to say yes and no and mom and I love you, plus he could open doors on his own and preferred to sit on the couch rather than the floor." Danny explained, "To be a police dog, he'd have to listen to orders and he wouldn't have liked that, and he would have told you so in his funny doggy language of growls and grunts and sounds that sound more like turkey's gobbling then a dog."

"He sounds like you!"

"That's what I mean; he thought he was a human!"

"No, you argue every time we have to do something that the Governor has ordered us to do, for example; here we are out walking up and down the promenade handing out flyers because the Governor wants us to find our suspect by flushing him out of his usual hang outs. So he sent us to the streets to walk the beat like regular cops. As soon as he was out of the office, however, you told me that we should call in a K-9 unit and have the dogs sniff out the fugitive, which probably would have worked better then this, but it wasn't what the Governor ordered so here we are, discussing dog personalities, and getting absolutely no where when it comes to our suspect."

"And you say I'm the one that bitches!" Danny laughed as he handed off another flyer.

"I'm not bitching; I'm simply stating a fact."

"And I have eyes on your fugitive!" Danny stated as he pointed down the beach, "so go Steve, fetch!" he yelled and Steve took off running. "What do I need a dog for when I have you partner?" Danny smirked to himself as he jogged to keep Steve and the feeing fugitive in his sights.

**Was anyone else devastated like Danny in this story? I was! Side Note: I am aware it is the end of July and Christmas is months away…I don't know why my mind went directly to Christmas for this story.**

_**The moment you knew you were no longer a child.**_

"I think reality really hit the day my mom allegedly died." Steve stated bitterly.

"Yeah I get how that would throw your life for a loop." Danny said contemplatively as he flipped through another file.

"What about you, when did you know your childhood was over?" Steve asked.

"When I was six and my oldest sister told me that Santa wasn't real and that she could prove it," Danny stated not really paying much attention to the conversation as he had found something more interesting in the file he was perusing.

"Are you serious?" Steve asked as he leaned forward on his desk.

"Yup, I started to cry. She told me to suck it up and be a man and then she dragged me into our parent's room, hoisted me up on her shoulder and walked into my mother's closet. On the top shelf I found all our Christmas presents, all with tags on them that said 'from Santa' and my childhood ended." Danny explained. "Then I cried, my sister got caught, my parents tried to back pedal and I pretended to believe in Santa until I was like fourteen because I knew I would get more presents that way."

"You little shit!" Steve laughed.

"Now, however, my Gracie believes in the spirit of Christmas, not in a man that climbs down chimneys and brings presents to only the children that are good. She believes that the spirit of Christmas is a spirit of generosity and giving to other, and that if anyone tried to climb down the chimney into the house _that_ is breaking and entering so she should call her uncle Steve to swoop in and climb down the chimney after the bastard that is trying to invade our home."

"That's one thing I haven't done," Steve stated contemplatively, "I've climbed through skylights and in through air ducts in old houses, but I haven't climbed down a chimney."

"I'm shocked," Danny smirked and tossed the file he was reading across Steve's desk, "maybe you should try it out when we investigate this bunch of home invasions where the fugitives climb in through chimneys and clear the house out when the occupants are not home."

"You've got to be kidding." Steve stated and pulled the file toward him.

"They are on Santa's naughty list and totally stealing his shtick." Danny stated.

"We'll bah humbug to that!" Steve laughed and vowed to take the case.

**Again 58 and 59 kinda run into each other. They are based on the last episode of season two and the idea of Danny fighting for custody again, while Steve is whiny and angsty about his mother being alive.**

_**The worst thing that could happen.**_

"You can't leave!" Steve stated in shock, "My life would crumble completely if you leave too!" he added.

"If Rachel wins and takes Grace to Vegas what am I supposed to do, and since when does your life revolved around me?"

"Okay, that came out wrong, but honestly what would I do? I'd have nothing on this island worth staying for. I'm coming to Vegas too!"

"What part of 'I don't want to go to Vegas' did you not get!" Danny yelled.

"But you said you would have to go if Rachel takes Grace."

"Grace is going to hate Vegas too, and we'd all move there, get settled and then stupid Stan would want to move again. I swear he's only doing this to mess with me and piss me off so that I shoot him again and he can use that against me in custody hearing!" Danny ranted, "And what the hell do you mean there is nothing on this island for you. You have the base, your navy buddies, Five-O, Catherine, a newly resurrected mother; you have all kinds of stuff here to keep you occupied."

"Yeah, no, I don't really have any of that stuff if I don't have you to continually tell me about it." Steve sighed and fell into his chair. "What would Five-O be without you?"

"It would still be the task force, and you would still be its leader. You just wouldn't have anyone telling you how mentally disturbed you are and how your antics are inappropriate for the civilized world." Danny stated, "What would I do without Five-O?" He asked, "I'd have to get on with the Vegas PD and go back to being a homicide detective in a place where I'm sure I'd probably make more enemies then friends and find myself trapped and buried in the cement foundation of the newest luxury casino; one that was run by Stanley Edwards and it would be his fault that I was knocked off by the Vegas mob and stuck in the wet cement."

"Where do you come up with this shit?" Steve asked.

"Don't you know your crime history?" Danny asked, "No I guess you wouldn't because you are a navy brat. That's what they do in Vegas when one mobster gets in the way of another's money making schemes, and I really don't want to end up the next Bugsy Siegel."

Steve looked across the desk in confusion.

"You need to read more!" Danny sighed, "I really don't want to leave Hawaii, but Grace is my life and if she goes, I go!"

**Part two!**

_**The best thing that could happen.**_

"Then we have to win and prove to the judge that you are the better parent and get custody of Grace for yourself." Steve stated as he resumed his pacing.

"Or we could kill Stanley, that could be the best thing to happen," Danny sighed bitterly.

"You're kidding right?" Steve asked in shock.

"Of course I'm kidding," Danny stated, "but it would solve all of my problems, and how do your propose we convince a judge that I am a better parent then my ex-wife, when you know for a fact that in these kinds of case the judge is more likely to rule in favor of the mother. Now, with that prejudice set aside, I don't live in a house, I don't have any family here, I work in a very dangerous profession and because of me Grace has been shot at, kidnapped, and whisked off the island to safety. Does that sound like an environment that a judge is going to place a minor in?"

"We can find you house, you have plenty of people around you that believe them selves to be your family and even though your job is dangerous, your daughter would probably be safer living with you because if anything was to happen you would have her guarded by HPD the moment she so much as felt afraid. May I remind you that Grace was taken because she had been left unattended at a tennis lesson by Rachel and Stanley and because her current parental consent is usually too busy to even pick her up from a tennis lesson; they send stranger to get her all the time making it easier for her to be taken. Grace was in a car jacking because of Stanley and his sketchy business deals and we aren't exactly one hundred percent sure why Rachel felt it would be better for her and Grace to run away from Hawaii rather then stay here with you where you could protect them, only to have them come back and have Rachel go back to Stanley. Now I don't know about you but that sounds mighty suspicious to me and if I were that judge red flags would be popping up all over the place. Not to mention in previous custody battles you were found to be a fit parent and Rachel and Stanley really don't have reason to have you banned from seeing your daughter so they should not be given the opportunity to move her back to the mainland without your consent. And, if Grace doesn't want to go to Vegas, it can be considered kidnapping." Steve explained.

"Do you want to be my representation for this hearing?" Danny asked with a sigh, "With an argument like that, I might have a fighting chance."

"If it will keep you, and Grace, on this island and with the people that have become your family, I will find you the best god damn lawyers in the country." Steve stated passionately.

"The bottom line is; I don't want to make Grace choose between her mother and I, because that will just become ugly further down the road." Danny sighed.

"Then have her choose Vegas or Hawaii." Steve stated. "If Grace wants to stay here, and not go to Los Vegas, then Rachel and Stanley cannot take her off the island and will have to make the decision themselves."

"I feel like that is still a shot below the belt and putting Grace in a bad situation."

"This whole ordeal is putting Grace in a bad situation because it's about her life, and other people are making all the decisions for her when she is getting to an age where she can understand what a big decision this is and ultimately she should have the opportunity to voice her own opinion in the process." Steve stated.

"What if her decision is to go?" Danny asked with a sigh.

"Then I guess we have to respect her decisions." Steve sighed as well.

"And we're back to me having to leave and move to Vegas because if Grace goes I will follow her." Danny stated.

"But if she decides to stay here because this is where all of her friends are, and you and school and all those things that are important to children of this age, then we win." Steve said optimistically, "and then in seven more years, when she's ready to go into college, we have to talk her into the University of Hawaii so that she stays here."

Danny laughed, "By then I'll really have to learn to let her go because she'll almost be an adult and wont need me to take care of her anymore."

"But she'll want you to." Steve stated optimistically.

"Okay, so we are going to fight this whole moving my Gracie to Vegas plot by Evil Step Stan?" Danny asked.

"You're damn right we are, and we're going to do it together!"

**Alright, ladies and gentlemen, this is the last one for this set and again it's not quiet what the prompt wanted but it's what came into my mind as I started it. So Detroit in 1956 is more of a metaphorical location! Enjoy and I'll catch you again with the next set!**

_**Write a short story that is set in Detroit in 1956, in which a car floor mat plays a crucial role.**_

"Steve seriously, maybe it's just time to realize that the marquis had its hay day back in 1956 and now its just time to let it go!" Danny said as he tried, unsuccessfully, to get grease off his hands.

"Danny, this is a 1967 marquis, not a 1956." Steve huffed as he rolled out from under the car. "I don't even know if mercury existed in 1956 or that they were making marquis then."

"It was crap then and its crap now." Danny stated. "The only thing that you might be able to salvage out of this hunk of junk is the floor mats."

"If you don't stop bad mouthing my father's car I'm going to beat you with a floor mat until you believe you are living back in 1956, in Detroit, the motor city, and working on the assembly line for the mercury marquis!"

"That's impossible, I wasn't even alive then. How could I possibly believe myself to be living then, my father maybe, but certainly not me," Danny stated as he pulled his phone out of his pocked and leaned against the work bench in Steve's garage.

"So you've given up then, you're throwing in the towel and leaving me high and dry on this build?" Steve asked as he stood up, looked under the cars hood and then watched his partner with accusations and an odd sense of interest because Danny was clearly enthralled by what he was scrolling through.

"Interesting," Danny stated.

"Are you even listening to me?" Steve asked as he walked over and looked over Danny's shoulder.

"Mercury is a division of the Ford Motor Company. They produced your beloved marquis from 1967 to 1986 out of St. Louis, Missouri. So your whole time line is wrong." Danny stated and showed Steve the wiki link he'd been reading.

"My time line, you're the one that placed the car in 1956!" Steve huffed.

"Ha, your car was replaced by the mercury sable which is the twin to the Ford Taurus…how do you feel about that?" Danny laughed, "So not as spectacular as you once thought it was! Now the Camaro, on the other hand, has been around since 1966 with the first model year being 1967. It was out of production from 2002 to 2009 and then made a comeback with my beautiful 2010, and for your information, it has always been a sports car." Danny boasted.

"As if you are going all gear head on me." Steve shook his head and walked away to continue working on his car.

"Not so much gear head as historian," Danny stated and pocked his phone once more, "because, as I have said before, it's a machine, a piece of metal, and when it dies you get a new one!"

"Historically speaking, it's a piece of Americana!" Steve countered.

"You have fun working on your full-sized sedan, your piece of Americana, and I'll go drive my sports car around the island for a while." Danny stated as he pulled off the coveralls he was wearing and tossed them aside.

"Oh screw this," Steve sighed as he came back to his partners side, "I'll drive!" he stated and grabbed the Camaro keys right out of his hands, "because you really don't know how to drive a sports car to its full potential."

"Whoa, wait, did I win this argument or did I just loose?" Danny asked as he followed Steve back into the house.

"There was no argument; you just rambled on about cars while I did all the work." Steve stated. "Story of my life."

**I just realized that Vignettes number 51 and 60 are kinda book ends to each other. Has anyone else made that connection? It's there, trust me.**


	7. 61 to 70

**A/N: Because everyone loved the last set so much, I thought I would put out one more before to go on my road trip. Hope you like them!**

Prompts 61 to 70

**This one hits home for me because my grandmother is suffering with this same thing. She still knows who we are, but most days she doesn't even know where she is.**

_**A woman thinks she might be living next door to her grandson.**_

"We aren't going to get anything useful from her Steve. So why do you have to push the subject?" Danny asked as he and his partner returned to the nursing home. "She doesn't even know where she is or that the man living in the room across the hall was of no relation to her, or that he could be murdered in a secured facility."

"But she may be able to tell us about the people that visited the man she believes is her grandson and as such identify the people in the surveillance video."

"She's not going to give you names Steve."

"She doesn't need to give me names Daniel. I just want a reaction."

"A reaction that might upset her, to the point where she would become unruly and violent, do you really think that is wise? Steve, please, the poor woman is in the advance stages of Alzheimer's, she's not going to be able to tell you anything useful!" Danny pleaded as he followed Steve through the halls of the nursing home where they finally arrived in a place that was blocked off and guarded by yellow police table and two, rather menacing HPD officers.

"Oh boys, thank goodness you're back!" Mrs. Malanina sighed and rung her hands together.

"What's the problem auntie, are you alright?" Steve asked as he took the woman's hand and led her back into her apartment. "What can I do to help?"

"You are good boys," Mrs. Malanina sighed, "but I'm afraid something bad is about to happen. There are men lurking around. Not the two outside me door, no, no, but I haven't seen Martin in days, days I tell you, and there are people looking for him."

"Martin is at home and very safe, Mrs. Malanina; we spoke to him this afternoon on the telephone. He's going to come and visit you as soon as things start to settle down here." Danny said softly.

"But he lives just next door, dear; he's there now isn't he?" Mrs. Malanina asked as worry covered her face.

"Oh no, Auntie, he went visiting in Maui." Steve smiled. "He's been there for a week and he will be here for two more."

"Oh, Maui, we used to love it there. We used to watch the sun rise everyday right out our kitchen window." She stated with a smile, "do you remember dear?" she asked and looked at Steve as if she's known him all his life.

"Yes, I do," Steve lied, but the lie brought great joy to the old woman's face. "Auntie, I have some pictures to show you, can you tell me if these are the men you have been seeing lurking around in the halls?" he asked.

"Of course, I see them very vividly in my mind," The woman stated passionately.

Steve laid the pictures out on the coffee table for the old woman to peruse, and after a few moments of contemplation, she singled out three of the men in the pile that Steve had brought with him.

"They make me uneasy, they have been here every day and I had never seen them before." Mrs. Malanina stated as she tapped the photos. "This one even came to my door today."

"He did?" Steve asked in shock.

"Oh yes," she nodded and Steve handed the photo to Danny.

Danny took the photo and left the room; he came back several minutes later and whispered something in Steve's ear as he was pouring out tea for the old lady.

"Those men won't be bothering you anymore, Auntie," Steve smiled as he handed Danny a cup of tea as well.

"Oh good, I'm so glad." Mrs. Malanina smiled.

When they had finished their tea, and circled around the same conversations for another half hour, Danny and Steve cleared away the tea things and promised to come and visit again soon as Mrs. Malanina addressed them with the names of her sons.

"HPD found all three of the identified suspects mulling about the nursing home. One was actually caught in the act of stealing medications from the pharmacy. They are in custody now waiting for your questioning." Danny stated as he and Steve left the old ladies apartment.

"And you didn't think this would work." Steve smirked.

**One thing that bothered me the most about the whole Kono plot was that there was no closure really. I wanted to see Steve really stand up for her, because really it was all Steve's fault she ended up in trouble and no one really backed her up. This is my little way of giving Kono the closure and the appreciation she deserves!**

_**A man giving a speech to a crowd of thousands is suddenly caught in a bald-faced lie.**_

"That is a lie!" One woman reporter yelled angrily from among the crowd, "we do not see any of this as the fault of Commander McGarrett or Five-O, but of the meddlesome internal affairs officers! You have to see how badly this makes your department look, especially knowing what we know you've done to Lieutenant Kelly and Officer Kalakaua." she accused and the crowd echoed their agreement. "So try again and tell us what you will do to compensate Officer Kalakaua for the trouble you and your department caused." She stated and directly accused IA Sergeant Cage. "And further more, you should probably not be the one representing the Internal Affairs office when you continual belittle the intelligence and of the audience you are speaking to. You place blame wherever you can and you accept none of your own. Tell us the truth!" She yelled and the crowd behind her cheered as Sergeant Cage's face went red and Steve nudged Kono from the back of the back where all of Five-O had been standing, and watching unknown to Sergeant Cage.

"I don't know where you are getting your information from, but your allegations are false," Cage stated trying to cover his ass, "it is all due to Commander McGarrett and his plot to put Officer Kalakaua into a position to be thought of as corrupt to gain access to other organizations within the crime syndicate of Hawaii."

"That's not what we heard earlier today," Another reporter yelled, "in the official statement released by Commander McGarrett himself, and the interview given to news stations in a private conference by Five-O. Kalakaua accused your department of blackmailing her because of a lack of evidence you have, and she can prove now, into her alleged case."

"And with the Death of Captain Friar, more evidence into your plot has come forward." The first woman reported stated.

"You have to understand that the people in question are still members of HPD and if they are in any way feeding your false information, they will be subject to internal investigations once again." Cage stated angrily.

"Call us liars to our faces, Cage, and not on the news where you can be a coward and hide." Danny yelled from the back of the room and Cage's face went white.

Quickly, Steve stepped forward, handed Cage the investigation file that had been turned over to Five-O upon finding Friar's dead body. Cage snatched the file, full of evidence to prove he was lying, out of Steve's hands as fire flashed in his eyes.

"All investigations into the alleged crimes of Officer Kono Kalakaua are now terminated." Cage stated to the crowd and then rushed away from the podium.

"Thank you everyone for coming." Steve stated into the microphone with a smile, "I believe that concludes this press conference." He added and walked back to the back of the room where all of Five-O was waiting. "I don't you I'd get you compensation for all your trouble Kono." Steve stated with a smile and a wink.

"Thanks boss."

**Gotta put on a happy face for all those charity things you know Five-O would have to get involved with if the Governor told them they had to!**

_**What a character wearing something red is thinking.**_

"Why are you wearing that?" Steve whispered to his partner as they stood next to each other making another one of their public appearances and mocking the fact that Danny had pulled out a tie, but not just any tie, a solid red tie.

"So that when we're finished smiled like fools I can hang you with it." Danny whispered in response as he sighed heavily and replaced the smile on his face with a scowl. "If you haven't noticed, everyone in this place is wearing something red. It's kinda the colour for the support of the heart and stroke foundation." Danny added with a roll of his eyes.

Down the line from Danny, Chin was sporting a red bow tie with his tux, while Kono wore a floor length red gown with red hibiscus flowers in her hair and Danny sported his tie with a red handkerchief neatly folded in his breast pocket..

"Why aren't you wearing anything red?" Danny whispered his question in another moment when he felt that most eyes were on Steve now, as the Governor, who was wearing a cherry red shirt under his back suit and black tie, spoke to the crowd gathered in the ballroom for the benefit dinner and trivia night.

"I didn't get the memo," Steve stated.

"It's alright babe, you wouldn't be able to pull it off anyway. You do better in black and camouflage, red just isn't your colour." Danny smirked. "Have fun reading off all the trivia questions!" he added as the governor finished his speech and Danny, moved the leave the stage with Kono and Chin.

Steve shook his head as he took up the Governor's place and watched as Kono, Chin, Danny and the Governor went out into the crowd to greet the party goes and wish the tables full of players luck in the games. As they walked they thanked the guests for their generous donation to the cause that Five-O had been 'volun-told' to get behind. Moments later, Steve announced the start of the game, read off the rules and started reading off the trivia questions to be answered, while his team enjoyed a quiet night of fun, on the job, rather then chaos.

**I really have so many favorite moments in film that I couldn't pick just one…and I thought I should pick some of the more mainstream one rather then the old black and white movie musicals that I watch way too often.**

_**Your favorite moment in film.**_

"Oh come on Steve, how could you not be a fan of the iconic, timeless, moment when Forest says 'life is like a box of chocolates'?" Danny asked in shock as he and Steve sat together in the break room at the end of another day.

"I don't know. I'm more of a comedy guy I guess. My favorite moment in film is in _Life of Brian_."

"I never took you as a _Monty Python_ kinda guy."

"Oh come on Daniel, you should '_always look on the bright side of life_'!" Steve smirked.

"Okay, yeah, that was a great moment!" Danny laughed and continued to watch the movie that he and Steve had settled one. "I still can't believe you've never seen _Forest Gump_!"

"I had plenty of opportunities too," Steve shrugged, "it's just not something you want to watch when you're on tour and already living through the stuff that Forest went through in Vietnam."

"Makes sense" Danny grinned, "and what about your time as a shrimp boat captain?" he mocked.

"You mistake me for Kamekona." Steve retorted.

"Speaking of shrimp, I'm hungry!" Danny stated and used the remote to turn off the movie, "lets get out of here and get something to eat, and then we'll rent Life of Brian because, all of a sudden, I'm just not feeling the _Forest Gump_."

"Clearly not the best moment in film is you can't watch it over and over again." Steve stated as he stood.

"No, I guess you're right." Danny laughed and then began singing, "_some thing in life are bad, they can really make you mad. Other things just make you swear and curse_…like Steve and his antics. _When you're chewing on life gristle, don't grumble, give a whistle, and this will help things turn out for the best…_expect when you're getting shot at because there is no bright side to being shot!"

**If you follow my other stories, you'll know my true feelings on what Danny's Mom would be like!**

_**The menu for your last meal.**_

"No, you don't get it. My mother's lasagna is the best on the planet. Before I'd ever tried Coco Puffs that was what I wanted for my last meal." Danny stated after and amazing dinner in which Steve proclaimed the food to be the best he'd ever eaten and to get the chefs number so that he could be called upon to make the Navy Commanders last meal.

"I'll be the judge of that if you ever get your mother to Hawaii for a visit." Steve stated.

"Whoa, are you sure you think that is wise? I mean she might be able to FedEx the Lasagna to us." Danny stated, "or, you know what, you call the chef tonight and set up a meeting, I'm sure that would be a better idea."

"I've never won and argument this easily," Steve stated suspiciously, "are you embarrassed of me? you don't want me to meet your mother? I met your brother and all went well, aside for his whole federal crimes issue, but that was in no way my fault."

"I'm not embarrassed by you," Danny rolled his eyes. "I'm extremely embarrassed by my mother…all the time…she still pinches my cheeks." He sighed.

Steve laughed heartily and vowed to get Danny's mother to Hawaii once and for all.

**This one isn't much because we all know how it's going to end for Steve and Danny.**

_**Choose how you will die.**_

"If I could choose, I'd go peacefully in my sleep," Steve stated as he leaned on the railing of yet another scenic look out that looked out on the ocean after having safely made it through another extremely dangerous raid. "But the probability of that ever happening is slim to nil."

"It's true, and in our line of work we know it. So if I'm going down, I'm doing it in a blaze of glory," Danny stated.

**Sleeping…really that is probably what I would be doing if I weren't doing this…that and packing.**

_**What would you be doing if you weren't doing this?**_

"Oh come on Danny, if you weren't heading into battle with me, what else would you be doing?" Steve asked as the sounds of gunfire peppered the air, "it think I can guess either paper work or sleeping. So stop whining, reload your weapon and back me up alright?" Steve stated as sirens blared and bullets flew.

"I'd be safe!" Danny stated angrily as he reloaded his weapon. "Comfy in my bed, safe and sound from this insanity, or at my desk with the door locked so that I wasn't distracted by you and your aptitude for getting us into gun battle."

Steve rolled his eyes.

"But why am I complaining. With you as a partner one day the gun battles will find me at home in my bed or at the office. I'll never escape it; not until I get a new partner."

"Hey, you love me!"

"I do, you're like my brother, but I think I'd be safe with Chin. I'm trading you in for Chin as soon as we live through this gun battle."

"You can't I'm the boss and I wont sanction that." Steve smirked.

"One of these days I'll just fill out the paper work for you and slip it into one the files I know you don't read and just sign. You'll fall for it!"

"Well now that you've told me I'll be watching." Steve laughed. "Cover me."

"At least I might get him to pay closer attention to his paper work," Danny sighed as he looked the sky in a moment of silent, albeit, reluctant prayer and then followed Steve, covering his back as the bullets flew.

**I think Steve is the kind of guy that would go way overboard and over think something like directions, completely forgetting that the technology exists to make life so much easier then that.**

_**Write, in ridiculous detail, directions on how to get to your house.**_

"Oh my God, it's an island, how hard can it be?" Danny asked as he looked at a map that Steve had drawn with extreme precision with turn by turn details, the number of stop signs, street lights and off ramps, and, if that wasn't enough, Steve wrote, in detail, descriptions of what some of the trees looked like. "Write at the top, my place is on the water. If you get all the way back to where you started you've pasted it!" Danny stated with a laugh.

Steve rolled his eyes.

"Or maybe put a note" Danny mocked "at the sound of shots fired you know you've found the right place!"

"Danny this map is for my great uncle and aunt who are coming to visit for the first time since before my father died, hell, before my mother died."

"And yet you still live in the same house!"

"But they haven't been here in years and they are getting on in age."

"Hence the great aunt and uncle."

"Do you really think it's too much?" Steve asked as he looked at the map.

"If you think that it will help them find there way, it's fine, but I don't see why you don't just take the day off and go and pick them up yourself."

"Oh, I am picking them up. This is so that they can find their way back on the days that I have to work and they want explore. They are really just coming for a vacation and told me that they would prefer to play the roll of tourists on their own."

"You are going to drive them here first?" Danny asked with a laugh, "how old are these people if they are going to need detailed description of the trees to find their way back…if they rent a car just input your address into the onboard GPS."

"I never thought of that," Steve stated honestly.

"To busy describing tree."

"Don't mock me."

**This is exactly how I feel when people wake me up and it was one of those days where I knew I had nothing else to do and which I set aside to be absolutely and completely the laziest person on the planet.**

_**A useless love-a connection or affinity that doesn't fit into the plans of anyone concerned.**_

"We could be so much more productive…" Steve sighed as Danny finally climbed into the truck, dressed for the weekend, "if you would just be more punctual."

"It's Saturday, Steven. It's a day off and you told me noon." Danny stated as he pulled his phone out of his pocked, checked the time to make sure Steve wasn't playing with him by setting the truck's digital clock ahead to make it seem later, and then turned back to Steve, "and it only just struck twelve fifty-nine seconds ago. I'm sorry that I love to sleep. I always have, and I always will. Hell, I live every day by the clock, getting up, going to work and doing some of the most insane things that people would never even dream of. And then, most weekends, I have my daughter, and although I love me sleep, I love her even more and I will stay awake, every moment I can to be with her, but on days when I have time off, when I don't have to do anything by the clock, I'm going to sleep till I want to get up, hell I may even stay in bed all day just because I can. Now, that being said, these kinds of weekends come up so infrequently that I am very much the jealous and possessive type and I want them all to myself, but you asked me weeks ago if I'd like to go golfing with you and the Governor and I thought, hell Hawaii has some of the best courses in the world, so sure that sounds cool. Not that I really want to spend my day off with the Governor, talking about work and ways to make the Task Force better, no, I'd rather be sleeping then doing that, but I got your back, buddy, because that's what friends do, and hell I was really excited when you told me we have a 1 o-clock tee time I though, even better, I can still sleep in. But no, my best friend says, 'D, I'll pick you up at noon' and I think awesome, I'll sleep to eleven, get up and be ready for noon, but no Steven J. McGarrett believes noon happens at eleven and shows up an hour, do you hear me, an hour ahead of schedule, wakes me up, and bitches, yes bitches, that I'm running late, and I though oh shit, did I over sleep…no, I didn't, because you are always on some kind of McGarrett time, which does not equate to island time and you are the one that keeps telling me I should get more into the Hawaii way of life, but I can't because you have to have everyone you know on McGarrett time with you."

"Are you done?" Steve asked "because I wasn't expecting a rant on my day off. I thought you saved those for only paid hours."

"I'm going to beat you to death with my five iron as soon as we get to the course."

Steve smirked.

"Shut up!"

"I said nothing!"

"I heard you smirk!"

**Well that's all for this adventure. Hope you liked them! **

**Steve = Zeus we all made that connection right?**

_**You are a midlevel Greek deity, hoping to move up in the ranks of Olympus. What are your powers, and how will you use them to impress Zeus and the others?**_

"Danny, I'm impressed!" Steve smirked after Danny had chased down a guy, hopped over three fences, baseball slid under an eighteen wheeler parked on the side of a dirt road, got up and kept right on the fugitive until at last he launched himself up onto a low balcony, then up onto the roof of the house and then flew through the air, tackling the suspect into a pool.

"Thanks Zeus, glad I could make your day and prove myself worthy of your godly presents." Danny huffed, dripping wet, covered in grass stains, mud and blood. "Not that I ever wanted to be like you, doing things as stupid as what I just did, because I really don't have anything to prove to you and I prefer good old fashion police work to all this running and jumping and destroying the one set of cloths I had with me to day for work, but you know, I should have known I had it in me. I mean you can't spend everyday with the Greek god of everything and not have a little of it rub off." Danny huffed. "But I didn't do it for you and you're approval, I did it for the little girl that ass hole was holding captive, and ransoming for monstrous amounts of money, and then who though he could run from us. You were too busy doing the easy work of untying the poor little thing, so someone had to fly off the handle and go off in pursuit of the baddie."

"And I am forever in your debt for it." Steve smiled, "and so is she. So come on partner, let's return her to her parents while HDP deal with your pool fugitive and then I'll take you home to change."

Danny just rolled his eyes and followed Steve like a good little soldier.


	8. 71 to 80

**A/N: Hello Everyone! Thanks to everyone who has been commenting and following this story. I think my favorite part is reading about all your favorite parts! Thanks so much for that.**

Prompts 71 to 80

**My Great Grandmother did this to my family…we're not even Irish…it was weird but we cremated her and then the whole family went to the place where she had one had a cottage, it was this little tiny town in the Manitoulin Islands and we basically drank the place out of…well…everything. The children of the family actually drank ever last drop of chocolate milk in the town. True Story.**

_**List five cultural events that impacted you greatly. Then write about one of them without mentioning yourself.**_

"Why is it that every time I slip up or say something about the Hawaiian culture I get the third degree from you, but if I do something that is culturally relevant to me, you go and make fun of it?" Danny yelled as Steve rolled his eyes. "Now yes, I'm Italian and Irish, but I don't wear green on Saint Patrick's Day and soccer will always be soccer, not European football. I may not be a staunch catholic, or even practicing, but I am one and above all things Sunday dinners with family are, and will forever be, an important tradition that I plan to keep up, even if my family isn't here. But when there is a death in the Williams clan a wake is something that is dictated by our Irish culture. How can you find humor in that?"

"Look Danny, I get it." Steve stated throwing up his hands in defeat, "but the mocking is not because of the cultural practices, it's because you are having an argument over the phone with your great aunt, who lives in Canada, because you can't help them find a venue where they will allow the deceased member of the family to be present with the booze!"

"It's not that big of a deal." Danny sighed. "That's what I am trying to get at, but my aunt is crazy, like my mother, and they all want things a certain way, when technically we're talking about my father's, father's brother. I'll be at the wake either way, but I'm not entirely comfortable drinking, and getting drunk with family and my dead uncle Patty."

"Patty?" Steve chuckled.

Danny rolled his eyes, "he preferred Patty to Patrick; alright?"

"So then we are both making fun of your great aunt…why are you giving me shit?" Steve asked.

"We are not both making fun of my aunt! She's a grieving widow, Steven; you shouldn't be making fun of her." Danny shouted. "And she's 89 years old, give her a break will you, god, things were so different back in her day then it is today."

"Daniel, do you want a wake when you die?" Steve asked with a smirk.

"Yes!" Danny yelled.

"Would you like me to make sure that we can keep you on ice with the beer?"

"No" Danny sighed and shook his head. "I want to be cremated so that you can put me at the head of the table, and for your information, you're not drinking beer at my wake. The beverages of choice will be Whiskey: Scotch, Bourbon or Rye. And I'm expecting you to bring the really good cigars!"

"Oh man, that's going to be a rough morning after." Steve laughed.

"Oh, also, I'm going to need a week off work," Danny stated as he turned to leave Steve's office, but came back, "I'll be heading to Newfoundland, for the wake, and so I'll be out of the country."

"I'm not stopping you from leaving," Steve smirked. "Give my regards to the family and I hope you find a place for your uncle Patty." He added with a wink.

**With the new season starting in 47 days (yes, I'm counting) my mind is really drawn toward the idea of Steve's mom, even though I HATED that plot _twist_ at the end of season two. Now I'm wondering how Steve is going to take it.**

_**Pick a person, and then ask yourself: what is the hardest choice this person has ever had to make?**_

Danny stood by, ready with a rant on the tip of his tongue, as Steve returned from Japan with a strange woman. The rant was only stopped by the sight of said woman, or maybe it was the sight of Steve, who looked distraught, young and completely shell shocked as he walked toward Danny and the waiting Camaro, arms full of luggage as he exited the airport.

Danny had been summoned, in the dead of night, after not having heard from Steve in days; not for lack of trying. And although Steve sounded distressed and tired over the phone, Danny was pissed off and really ready to remain pissed off, when he got up, got dressed and drove to the Honolulu airport, at the ass crack of dawn, to pick up his roaming partner because it was convenient for Steven.

"Danny thanks for the pick up," Steve stated but his eyes said something different as Steve fell forward, dropping the luggage at Danny's feet, and wrapped his arms around Danny's shoulders. "She's my mother." He whispered in Danny's ear and then released his friend and saw the shock in Danny's face.

"Hello," Doris smiled.

"Good Morning Mrs. McGarrett." Danny said, because he couldn't think of anything else to say in the moment, and sounded much more like a school boy meeting his best friend's parents after having broken a window or smashed up the family car.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Daniel," Doris smiled as she handed her luggage to her son and watched as Steve climbed into the back seat of the Camaro and offered her the front, passenger seat.

"Really, you don't want to drive?" Danny asked as he fell into the driver's seat and looked back at his partner.

"I'm just too tired," Steve sighed and stared blankly out one of the windows.

Danny then drove to the McGarrett house, and after having let Doris out, and into the once familiar family home, Steve rushed out to the car again.

"I can explain Danny, I swear, it's not what it looks like." Steve stated.

"Don't even try," Danny said as he shook his head and pulled luggage out of the trunk of the car.

"She's Shelbourn."

"I figured as much." Danny sighed, "and you probably had to make the hardest decision of your whole life bringing her back here and knowing that she has answers to so many of your questions."

"Actually, she's given me more questions then answers." Steve sighed and leaned on the trunk of the car once it was closed again.

"Look, I'm sorry Steve, but this is messed up."

"I know."

"How do you even call her your mother when for twenty plus years you've believed her to be dead?"

Steve shook his head, "I don't know."

"Why did you bring her back here?"

"Because I knew you'd help me make sense of this huge elephant in the room. Because I needed a friend, and I needed to come home, because I felt completely lost and the one thing my brain was telling me was that you'd be able to tell me what to do, so I told her I was coming home because I needed to think and she said she was coming too." Steve explained.

"Okay, well, she's not going anywhere tonight. Get some rest and I'll be back in the morning to try and help you make sense of this situation."

"Do you have to go?"

"I think I should…I know it's your house because it was left to you in your father's will, but your mom is home now and things just got really awkward."

"Awkward doesn't even begin to describe it." Steve sighed as he ran his hands down both sides of his face.

"Just try and get some sleep, Steve, and I'll be back in the morning."

"If you aren't back here by 8am I'm coming to get you." Steve warned.

"Dude, it's like 3am, you're giving me five hours to sleep?"

Steve was silent but his eyes were pleading.

"Fine, I'll be here for 8am…but I demand breakfast!" Danny stated and fell into the driver seat again.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me, I'm a little pissed off you got us wrapped up in this mess."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Danny sighed, "we'll figure it out."

"Okay," Steve half smiled but there was a wave of relief that passed over his face.

"Holy Crap Dude, your mother is alive!" Danny stated just before he pulled out of the drive way as the shock of the situation finally hit him enough that he could verbalize what he was feeling, which usually wasn't hard for Danny but in this situation had been extremely difficult.

"I know!"

"I wasn't expecting that at all."

"Me either."

**I know it's so highly unlikely that Steve would get this drunk that things would fall apart, but occasionally I wonder.**

_**You've just realized that you've lost something valuable in a nightclub (a necklace, a wallet, a phone). What happens next?**_

"I should have never let Kono take me to that club," Steve sighed as he fell into the seat before Danny's desk. "But the kid knows how to party."

Steve was visibly shaken, his skin was a sickly shade of green, his eyes blood shot and his clothing rumpled and wrinkled from having slept in them.

"Chin's on finding and retrieving your phone. Kono's clearing the cloud site to make sure none of our case work can be accessed or compromised, and you've been diligent in backing up your data. If we don't find your phone, we'll just get you a new one." Danny said trying to put his partner and friend at ease.

"I got really drunk."

"Yeah, I think you still _are_ drunk." Danny laughed. "Don't worry the hangover will hit you very soon."

"I think you're right."

"Maybe you should try and sleep it off." Danny said as he stood. "Go, lie down on the couch in your office, take two of these Tylenol, chase it with a beer because that is a time honored remedy for hangovers, close the blinds, and leave everything to me and the team." Danny instructed and handed Steve a bottle of Tylenol. "And look on the bright side at least you still have your wallet, your keys and, Catherine, your girlfriend."

"I think the bright side is way too bright," Steve sighed as he stood, wobbled, and nearly fell back into the seat.

"Whoa big fella, not in my office," Danny stated and taking Steve by the arm he led him to his own office and right to the couch. He then closed the blinds to shut out the sun and placed Steve's waste paper basket beside him on the floor.

"What is that for?" Steve asked as he lay on his side and looked at the can.

"I have a feeling, more a hunch, that you may need that very soon." Danny stated, turned off the lights in the office and headed for the door.

"Never again, Danny, I will never do that again."

"We all say that," Danny laughed and left his partner to sleep it off.

**I think I watch the food network too much…**

_**The greatest of sandwiches.**_

"No, you are out right wrong!" Danny stated over lunch one day. "The best sandwich in the world can be had from a food truck on the streets of New Jersey. Hands down. I've never had better in my life. Hand made smoked meats, fresh mozzarella and marinara sauce that I swear was made with the tears of angels. Then they add a hint of fresh basil, instead of lettuce, and voila. It's glorious."

"Better then the monstrosity you are eating right now?" Steve asked as he watched the grease run down Danny's hand.

"This is shit compared to that sandwich. I'd go home to Jersey right now if someone could guarantee that when I got there the truck would still have something left, because I'm telling you the truth when I say that they sell out every single day, and within two hours of their opening for lunch."

"That does sound good."

"It's to die for." Danny smiled, "and then, if you wanted something sweet, just to make your day better, they make fresh Zeppole and cover them in powered sugar."

Steve raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, not gonna lie, I'm kinda home sick."

**Oh military parades. This story was inspired by my friend Steve who for the past few years has played with the royal Canadian honor guard. He played for Will and Kate last summer when they arrived here for their summer tour. He was on TV and everything. It was awesome.**

_**Parades**_

"What is this?" Danny huffed with Grace perched on his shoulders as he looked out at the crowds and the multitudes of navy men in all their different uniforms.

"Parades" Steve smiled from beside Danny, dressed in his best uniform. "I'm so glad you could make it to parades day!" he said clapped his partner on the shoulder and disappeared into the crowds of marching sailors.

"I don't think we're going to see any floats in this parade." Danny sighed to his daughter.

"I knew we wouldn't," Grace laughed, "but there will be marching bands and probably a twenty one gun salute."

"Sounds interesting enough."

"And Uncle Steve is so proud of this; it's the least we could do."

"That is very true."

"And, I can see a vender just away from the square. We can get corn dogs!"

"This Parades day is going to be awesome!" Danny chucked and found himself, and his daughter a place on the hill where they had a view of the parade square to watch all of the festivities from there.

**Heehee…oh the banter.**

_**Boxers or Briefs? Discuss.**_

"Why do you have a department store worth of men's underwear in the truck of my car with the grenades and the rocket launchers?" Danny asked as a dripping wet navy SEAL pulled a duffle bag of clothing out of the trunk.

"So that when I chase suspects into the water I can change afterwards." Steve answered.

"Okay, that's fine I totally get that, but boxers and briefs…why?"

"Well, different occasions need different equipment. If this was to be a leisure day, I'd wear the boxers. But, because I know I'll probably need to chase down more suspects, I'll go with briefs; for support and whatnot."

"To much information," Danny sighed as he shook his head and headed for the passenger side of the Camaro. "I'm sorry I asked."

**Danny would blame everything on Steve.**

_**Screw you.**_

"'Give it a shot Danny' he said. 'It will be fun' he said." Danny grumbled as he sat at the bow of a sail boat, in the blaring heat of another Hawaiian summer day, with no wind in the air to get them anywhere and ocean stretching out as far as the eyes could see. "And now, with a broken and fuel less back up motor, we're stranded." He yelled at the sky.

"You okay?" Steve asked as he appeared from down below the deck where he'd been trying to get the engine running.

"Screw you, McGarrett!" Danny huffed and continued his solitary grumbling.

**I'm sure there are many, many difficult conversations cops have to have. This one just seems like the worst for me.**

_**Write about a difficult conversation that you've had recently. Then rewrite the conversation, saying what you couldn't say at the time.**_

"I don't care what anyone says; telling a parent that their child is dead is the hardest conversation that you'll ever have to have. Take if from a parents, and every time you have that conversation, as soon as it's over, you'll wish you'd said something… everything…anything…differently." Danny stated as he paced just out side the yellow police tape where he and Steve had just chased down two suspects and the second pulled a gun on the two officers making Danny and Steve both draw their own weapon and among the barrage of flying ammunition the shooter was shot and killed.

Danny wasn't sure whose bullet had been the one to hit the target but upon further inspection he found that the gun wielding suspect was only a child, not yet sixteen years of age.

"I know, Danny, but the kid had a gun and he started shooting at us while the first, and prime suspect got away." Steve stated trying to rationalize and Danny knew that on some level Steve was right or they would have been at risk themselves.

"That makes the conversation even worse." Danny sighed. "Not only do you have to tell the parents that their son is dead, but now you also have to say that he was wanted by police for questioning and, when confronted, he fled, and when he realized that he wasn't going to get away, he pulled a gun and opened fire on two officers of the law."

"Adding more distress to the situation," Steve nodded.

"Exactly, and then we have to question the parents about their sons behavior, his criminal record and the kinds of people he hung out with, or where he got the gun. And why, he was with our prime suspect."

"Unfortunately, it seems to be the hardest part about this job."

"It really is."

**I will admit to being the kind of person that will sit down and write with a box of cereal to snack on…yes I'm almost 30 and I love me a baggy of Cheerios thank you very much! Great snack!**

_**Write the copy for a cereal box so that someone would actually want to by this exciting new flavor.**_

"Danny, really, right out of the box," Steve asked with a roll of his eyes as Danny snacked on dry cereal, Fruit Loops, right out of the box as they spilled out onto his desk and mingled, colorfully, with the drab black and white paperwork.

"No lunch" Danny shrugged as he looked up only briefly from his paperwork. "Governor Dennings 'ordered' us to wrap the cases and the paperwork in a more timely and efficient manner, and so_ you_ said we had better skip lunch."

"I did indeed, so when did you have time to go and get a box of cereal?"

"This morning before coming into work. I picked up some groceries knowing that would have to pick up my Grace at three and I know how much she likes to snack on this stuff. So I guess it all worked out."

"Well, in that case, you better not eat them all!" Steve mocked.

"It's a band new box! I'm not going to get through the whole thing. Beside, I have a box of Honey Nut Cheerios too," Danny stated and pulled the beautiful yellow box out from under his desk.

"Mine!" Steve stated and pounced at the box.

"Hey" Danny cried as Steve opened the box, the bag and pulled out a hand full of cereal and tossed some into his mouth.

"Do you know how many preservatives and artificial colors are in that?" Steve asked as he pointed at the red Fruit Loops box as he held the Cheerios tightly to his chest, "these help lower your cholesterol with a hint of honey."

"But these fruity and fun and not for you!" Danny mocked.

**You really can't trust anyone these days…and yes, all the prompt is, is The Cleaning Lady. I don't know why my mind went where it is…maybe I'm insane.**

_**The Cleaning Lady.**_

"How do you tell someone that their cleaning lady is also a pervert and has been secretly video taping their teenage son, who is now dead?" Danny asked Charlie Fong as the hidden cameras were uncovered all around the young mans bedroom.

"I wouldn't have the slightest idea how you would breach that conversation." Charlie said honestly. "I just find and process and examine the evidence. It's your job to explain it all. I don't do people for a reason."

"Sometimes, Charlie, I don't blame you." Danny sighed, "People are so screwed up."

"But you don't have proof, yet, that it was the cleaning lady, so you really can't jump to conclusions until all the evidence from this house has been analyzed."

"And that's going to take how long?" Danny asked, "Because the Cleaning Lady was in the house when the boy's body was found. He was caught trying to clean up the blood…as the nosy neighbours looked over the fence to the pool."

"Nice neighbours," Charlie smirked, "but that still doesn't mean that she committed the crime, so the videos have to be analyzed. Your killer might actually have been caught on one of these."

"And there are also probably hours and hours of other…not as important but just as disturbing stuff on there." Danny sighed.

"That is also correct." Charlie nodded.

"And is there anything I can do to facilitate the process of analyzing the tapes?"

"You can deal with the tapes all together, and remember the evidence doesn't lie." Charlie stated and handed Danny an evidence bag full of miniature video cameras. "You have fun sorting through that."

"Great, just what I wanted to do today, watch videos of some poor dead kid."

"Until you watch them, you'll never know if it really was the Cleaning Lady who planted the cameras and poisoned your victim."

"I'll make Chin do it." Danny stated, nodded at his friend and left the crime scene.

**Well that's all for now, hope you like it! What was your favorite this time? Mine is the boxers and briefs one, and the cereal one.**


	9. 81 to 90

**A/N: And so it shall be, a rather large update for today. I hope it is enough to keep everyone content!**

**Enjoy!**

Prompts 81 to 90

**I should think that I would never be able to be a police officer for this reason alone, the waiting. Also, I'm afraid of guns, all guns, never have I held one in my life, nor do I wish to.**

_**Waiting**_

Danny rested his head on the dash of the Camaro. Beside him, chewing on the end of a soda straw was his partner Steve. They had been stuck in the car for a very long time. Crammed in with equipment and each other, and watching the back door of an abandoned building that Kamekona had told them was in fact not abandoned but the front for a human trafficking ring, and where they would most likely find the man they had been searching for, for days and days.

"Don't you dare fall asleep on me," Steve hissed as the sun started to set.

"We've been at this for eighteen hours. Call HPD and have them come and relieve us!" Danny sighed without raising his head off the dash. "I'm tired, I'm hungry, the car is starting to smell like sweaty annoying men, and if I have to urinate into another empty soda cup, I may have to shoot you. I have no problem being on call, I have no issues with swooping in to apprehend our suspect if he does show himself, hell, I don't even have a problem if HPD takes the guy in for us. No sweat of my back. I do, however, have problems with waiting around, staring at a back door and a brick wall when nothing is happening and I'm not getting paid the overtime now that we have stretched over the twelve hour mark. I want a shower, a nap, a good meal and a phone call to my daughter. This is like prison Steve!"

"Well I'm impressed, Danno, you made it eighteen hours without bitching." Steve smirked and held his cell phone to his ear. "Yeah Chin, we need a relief unit." Steve stated into his phone and hung up. "Help is on the way my friend."

Danny took a deep breath, sighed, didn't raise his head off the dash but Steve could see that the blood was rising to his ears so Danny was indeed pissed off.

"What?"

"You son of a bitch," Danny stated and sat up, resting his head on the seat's head rest he turned and stared down Steve, "In cases such as these, I believe that propriety may take a back seat to anger and vulgarity, so fuck you!"

Steve smirked.

"I'll show you bitching, if this Kamekona tip turns into a bad situation, or if this falls through and we've wasted days on surveillance, I will probably shoot you. The only outcome of this stake out that will be in your favor is if we catch the guy and I don't get shot at and I don't have to spend another eighteen hours trapped in my car with you. Now the only reason I made it this long waiting for the grass to grow and glitter to fall like rain, is because the man we are out to get is a known associate of Sang Min and whom we know is still smuggling and trafficking in human beings. If it were anything else, I would have told you to find yourself a group of HPD officers to set on surveillance while we run down other leads."

"We don't have any other leads."

"Then we're not very good detectives because it's a fuckin island and your best informant runs a shrimp truck!"

"I'm not a detective, you are."

"Okay, fine," Danny stated as he threw open the door and got out of the car.

"Daniel, you are going to blow our stake out!" Steve hissed angrily, "Get back in the car."

"Nope, you can't sit here and wait for your HPD back up. My apartment is six blocks from here, I have been sitting for eighteen hours, so I will walk home, and you can pick me up if anything changes." Danny stated and walked away from the Camaro, stretching first and then breaking into a jog.

"As if he's going to jog home," Steve sighed and returned his gaze to the abandon building in front of him, "…I want a run."

**As I go through these prompts, and knowing what I do about the past season and what has been leaked for the new season, I almost feel like these have been written specifically for Five-O and place in the universe for me to find. It is a bit of luck I suppose! Also, I wouldn't put it past Danny to have a big heart and to make friends very easily and keep in touch…I think a certain other group of _Agents_ would be very appreciative for his kindness.**

_**An estranged mother and son who haven't seen or spoken to each other in more then twenty years meet in line at the post office in December, arms full of packages to be mailed. What do they say to each other?**_

A dark shadow crossed over Steve's eyes as he and Danny walked onto the post office on a bright, sunny, December afternoon. Steve had volunteered, knowing how homesick Danny actually got around Christmas time, to help him with a full family set of Hawaiian themed Christmas gifts that Danny had finally decided he would send home to New Jersey. There was a tie here and a gaudy shirt there, but what really added up were the boxes, and thus, Steve ended up with his arms full, heading into a post office too late to catch the Christmas rush and saw his mother in line two people ahead of him.

"Mr. Grinch, maybe you should just talk to her." Danny whispered as he too spotted Doris in the line. "I mean you did bring her back here and now you don't give her the time of day. And it's Christmas."

"Look at her, with her arms full of gifts. Who could she possibly be sending gifts too? She never, not once, in twenty years, sent anything home to me but by the looks of it there have been other people, all over the world, that knew she was alive." Steve grumbled angrily. "Other people that I probably know and who have lied to me all my life like Joe."

"She said she did it to protect you. Maybe those packages are to keep up her aliases. Maybe she's so deep into the lies that it's just easier to keep them up." Danny suggested. "Think about it, if we were anything like our friends in NCIS, we'd be doing the same thing. Christmas cards in different names to people we don't even see anymore. Fake death certificates and back stories into our legends, or we could be as unfortunate as Callen and not know, not have any family to speak of."

"Or maybe she has a whole other life and family and doesn't care about me or Mary." Steve huffed. "And since when are you an expert on NCIS and their procedures? One trip, one encounter with Henrietta and you think you can talk about this shit."

Danny tapped a box he was balanced precariously on the tip top of his pile. "I'm still in touch with Henrietta. We speak often. She loves me. I'm sending her a Hawaiian floral tea and agave nectar for Christmas. I'm sending Sam coffee, Kensi a multi strand shell lei from Ni'ihau, Deeks and Eric are getting Coral Prince surf apparel and Nell requested hand made Hawaiian slippers." Danny explained, "So tell me it's impossible for your mother to be sending perhaps people she worked with gifts for Christmas."

"Even if she was, what would that mean for me?"

"It's not all about you Steve," Danny sighed as Doris made it to the counter, deposited her parcels and paid for their shipping. She then turned from the till, spotted her son and his partner and smiled.

"Merry Christmas," Danny stated as she passed him.

"Mele Kalikimaka," She smiled, nodded at her son and left the post office.

Steve only scowled.

"_You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch, you really are a heel. You're as cuddly as a cactus; you're as charming as an eel, Mr. Grinch…_" Danny sang as they came one step closer to the counter.

"Bah, humbug," Steve grumbled and fell silent as Danny continued to hum.

***Giggles***

**Again, this was meant for Five-O and a writer in the Fandom!**

_**Write a scene that begins: "It was the first time I killed a man."**_

"It was the first time I killed a man, hell, it was the first time I'd left the country and went abroad on tour. I was green, I was eager but nothing can prepare you for the things you will see in a war torn country." Steve sighed as he and Danny sat together in the waiting room of another hospital, bandaged and drugged after having their wounds patched up from the rather ugly ordeal they'd all just lived through. Chin had been shot, he was in surgery to remove the bullet, but it was a non-life threatening wound and Kono was the least injured and therefore the last one to head in after Danny and Steve were taken care of. She had managed a few bruises and a cut over her left eye, but relatively speaking, she was unscathed.

"My first was in a warehouse on the Hudson river over looking New York from the Jersey side." Danny said as he picked at the edge of the plaster cast that was still setting on his left arm, as his whole left side was bruised and stitched up, "An alleged drug dealer held a group of tourist's captive in the warehouse; or so we'd been told by the dispatch all call. We were closest, hell, we'd been waiting for the all call. We got a tip, by we I mean my training officer and I. I'd only been on the streets for two weeks when we moved in, with back up on the way, and we were ambushed. The dealer wasn't alone. We had heard shots fired and feared for the tourists, but the tourists weren't tourists and the guns were cop killers; could take you out right through the vest. And yet, even in my rookie state I still managed to pull off the shot that killed the man calling the shots. He dropped like a stone, two of his men followed in the shock of our retaliation and then shots rang out again. I ran out of ammunition just as back up arrived in the form of SWAT and more members of the Newark PD." Danny explained.

"Sounds like a situation you'd blame me for." Steve smirked even though half of his face was scratched and burned, and swelling more and more by the second.

"This is very true," Danny laughed, "but I don't blame you for tonight."

"I know," Steve smiled. "It was our case, we made the decision together to move in and things got a little out of control for a minute there but we managed to bring the situation back around to our side."

"We were outnumbers," Danny sighed, "but such is usually the case."

"Good thing you're right handed, your shots were still straight and true even with a broken arm and wrist."

"Two breaks in one arm, this sucks so bad," Danny sighed and looked at his left arm. "Cast for six weeks and then I'll probably need it back on to set my wrist properly."

"Again I say, good thing you can shoot with your right hand." Steve smiled.

"Back to business as usual," Danny laughed as he shook his head and Kono came out into the waiting room.

"Ready to head upstairs to wait for Chin," Kono asked.

"Yup," Danny and Steve answered together.

"You know, his recovery will be fast then mine," Danny sighed as he readjusted the sling that he was being force to wear along with the cast.

"Desk work for you for the next few months," Kono stated sympathetically.

"Oh on, he can shoot with his right hand, we'll be fine." Steve said and clapped Danny on his left shoulder.

"Ow!"

"Oops, sorry Danno, I forgot."

**Oh those awkward moments…**

_**Write a scene in which a person is leaving a restaurant with her husband and bumps into a former lover. What words are exchanged or not exchanged? What do her body positions say?"**_

"Daniel" Rachel gasped as she and Stanley were leaving one of the newest, most anticipated, five star restaurants on the island. The place was so exclusive it was booked well into the New Year and it was not yet February.

"Rachel" Danny smiled as he and Doctor Gabrielle Asano walked up the stairs to the entrance. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Fancy indeed, you are aware that this restaurant requires reservations." She stated haughtily and pulled her husband closer to her as she clung to his arm.

"You are aware I work for the governor of the state and therefore can get into any place I want with a simple call to my friends in high places." Danny retorted. "Oh and have you met Doctor Gabrielle Asano. She is the curator of the museum."

"It's lovely to meet you," Rachel stated as Stanley smiled and reached to shake Gabby's hand. "But we really must be going." She added and hurried down the steps dragging her husband along with her. "Oh, and Daniel, aren't you supposed to watching our daughter tonight?" she asked with something like condemnation on her tone.

"We spent most of the evening with Grace at the Hilton in the pool, and then Steve came to pick her up for a very exclusive night tour of two of the warships that have come into port in Pearl Harbor. They are offering guided tours and reenactments of some of the major events of world war two and Grace begged to go with Steve, so I let her. We'll be meeting up with them in three hours, when the tours are over, and because we had a little time, I called to see if the Governor could pull some strings and get us in tonight."

"Good evening Detective Williams," a young man, dressed in a full tuxedo stated as he opened the door for Danny and his date.

"We had best be going," Danny smiled as fire flashed in Rachel's eyes.

"Enjoy your evening Daniel," Rachel stated.

"Nice meeting you," Stanley waved and smiled.

"Let's go!" Rachel huffed and dragged her husband along to the car.

"Is there bad blood there or what?" Gabby asked.

"You don't even want to know." Danny sighed.

**I imagine that Danny would come home often and stomp around his apartments until he calmed down and then he'd be find and would be able to work again.**

_**Go out to dinner with a friend, and as soon as you get home, write in that person's voice. Begin with something the person said.**_

"_You know you should eat that Danny_!" Danny grumbled angrily as he slammed the door to his apartment. "_It's too greasy_, he says, _it's bad for your heart_, he says. _What would Grace say_?" he huffed as he swung open the fridge door so violently it crashed into the cupboard next to it, as he pulled out a beer and slammed the door shut again. "You just had to bring her into this!" he growled. "The only thing bad for my health, Steven, is you!" Danny practically yelled as he stomped around his apartment kicking off his shoes and undoing several buttons on his shirt before falling into the couch, with his beer, and turned on the TV. After a few minutes of channel surfing and guzzling his beer the phone rang.

"What?" he asked angrily.

"We have a situation, Danny," Steve stated frantically, "Kono's in trouble."

"I'm on my way!" Danny stated, jumped up and in a moment his mood had changed.

**Correct me if I'm wrong, all you Americans out there, but your current president…was he born in Hawaii or just spent much of his childhood there?**

_**The President's personal to-do list.**_

"Broke out a tie, wow, I'm shocked." Danny smiled at the sight of his partner.

"Danny, the President of the United States will be here any moment, and you're not wearing a tie?" Steve asked in shock.

"Yeah, I'm aware. So why are you not in full uniform?"

"He's not coming to inspect the troops; he's coming to evaluate the validity of this task force." Steve stated. "Please, I need you to be professional today. Where is your tie?"

"Me" Danny asked in shock, "you need me to be professional…wow." He added and shook his head as he turned and walked off toward his office.

"Seriously Danny," Steve stated and followed him.

"I'm trying to ignore you because the validity of this task force will be questioned if the President walks in here with our Governor and we aren't doing anything productive. So screw it if I am not looking professional, I look like the one that is the only person in this place actually doing detective work. We have a case and I'm sure that solving the case and bringing another set of baddies to justice is high on the Governors and Presidents to-do list for today." Danny stated and pulled a file off his desk and walked back to the smart table as Chin walked in wearing a brightly coloured printed Hawaiian shirt with a file in his hand.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked at the sight of Chin.

"Picking up labs for our current case, as well as the warrants we need to search the baddies three listed residences." Chin said in confusion as he looked between Steve and Danny.

"Professionalism," Danny stated and pointed at Chin as he took the file that Chin held out to him.

"But what are you thinking wearing that?" Steve asked as he followed Danny and Chin to the smart table.

"What do you mean? I wear this all the time!" Chin stated a little shocked by the turn of the conversation.

"Steve seems to think that if we dress like we're professional we can stand around and the President wont care if we're busy or not." Danny stated, "Or maybe he's afraid we're going to embarrass him."

"Dude the President had family in Hawaii; I'd be surprised if he doesn't show up in a shirt shockingly similar to mine." Chin stated. "Also, I plan to be productive today, so could we maybe get back to our case?"

"Please, let's," Danny sighed.

"We have everything we need to search the three dwellings." Chin stated, "but I'm leaning more toward the one the furthest from the city," he added and pulled up a satellite image of the island, "nothing else around it but trees and wilderness, but through some of our contacts we found this," he said and shot an older map of the area up onto the screen.

"What is that?" Danny asked.

"It looks like an old bunker," Steve stated.

"That's exactly what it is," Chin smiled, "and as far as we can tell, its still there."

"Perfect place to hide and murder your victims," Danny stated, "come on Steve let's go."

"But what about the President?" Steve asked.

"Fine you stay behind, Chin come on we're the non-professional ones anyway." Danny huffed as the office door swung open.

"Good morning gentlemen!" Governor Dennings stated with a smile as he led the President of the United States into the office.

"Aloha," Chin stated and rushed out after Danny.

"What is the meaning of this McGarrett?" Dennings hissed.

"I'm sorry, sir, but we may have just broke our current case," Steve said and lowered his eyes.

"Then what are you standing around for?" Dennings asked.

"I was just…I mean…duty calls," Steve hesitated, stuttered and then took off running.

"They work really hard, have a 90 percent success rate and have lowered crime in the stated by nearly 15 percent making Hawaii one of the safest states in the union," Dennings smiled.

"You'll have to congratulate them for me," the President smiled.

"I most certainly will, sir."

**I'm not really a baseball fan, so I'm not really familiar with the workings of the franchises…if they are anything like hockey I know the general manager doesn't have much of a say…but we like to yell at them anyway when our hockey teams are sucking…**

_**The general manager of the New York Yankees' personal to-do list.**_

"Oh come on!" Danny yelled at the TV. "This is ridiculous!"

"It's just a game," Steve sighed from his place at the bar next to Danny.

"Yeah, a game they've been loosing all season!" Danny sighed passionately. "Get a new manager and get your act together!" he yelled at the television as it flashed an image of the aging manager and his own distress.

"Oh, I'm sure that the old man has it jotted down in his day book to sabotage the Yankees till his dying breath." Steve stated sarcastically, "beside, isn't more the coaches and the professional staffs fault that the team is doing so poorly? Then you could go as far as blaming the players for not pulling up their socks and working as a team, or meshing better, and _then _you can blame management for a bad season."

"Shut up and just let me yell." Danny huffed. "It's a thing I do and it means nothing."

"Okay. Sorry. That bastard," Steve stated and rolled his eyes.

**I love it when Danny get's all up in people faces and Steve totally backs him up and they do their _thing_.**

_**A powerful Hollywood agent's personal to-do list.**_

"Eat, sleep, sex, put young woman whom I just had sex with in the next huge block buster with 'insert super star of the week here'." Danny stated as he walked a slow circle around a man in a sharp Italian suit and who looked smugly up at him, "and the last thing on the list; murder last weeks starlets with a led pipe and a hand full of sleeping pills so that it looks like she did it herself."

"Sounds like the life to me," Steve stated from the shadows.

"I'm not saying anything until my lawyer gets here."

"That's fine, it should take about another twelve hours for that to happen. By that time your business schedule in Hawaii will be shot, our crime lab will have time to process the scene of the crime as well as the led pipe we found hurled into the field behind the house where you left the poor girls body and we'll have a better case against you. All you're lawyer will tell you, when he gets here, is just how screwed you really are." Danny stated.

"And I think your movie pitch that is scheduled for today is canceled." Steve smirked.

"Not to mention our favorite person in the world, the coroner, has already determined that your little beauty died of a subdural hematoma caused by blunt forced trauma to the head, and that judging by time of death, bruising on her back, arms and neck and the amount of the drugs that were in her system he can definitively tell us that she was drugged first, not enough to kill her, and then struck over the head and the body was planted for us to find. You killed and innocent girl in cold blood." Danny yelled.

"And your finger prints were on the led pipe that we found along with traces of hair and blood that were matched to the victim."

"So I'll tell you what your to-do list is going to be for the rest of your life," Danny stated as he got right up in the baddies face, "it's going to be this: confess to murder, get charged with said murder and rot in prison for the rest of your life." he stated and slammed a piece of paper and a pen down onto the table.

"I'd write the confession if I were you," Steve stated, "but it doesn't really matter because the evidence doesn't lie and it has told us everything we need to know."

"Oh and you're newest little whore ratted you out to save her own hide." Danny stated. "So we already have testimony against you."

**This is a true story. My brother and I used to do this every time we got in trouble.**

_**Three objects in your childhood bedroom.**_

"I had a train set, that I loved, my teddy bear, Walter, and a cowboy hat." Danny smirked as he helped his partner, Steve, clean out the attic of his childhood home.

"I had a train set too," Steve said and spun around in the darkness. "Mary and I used to set it up and run it through the air vent between our rooms, when we were bad and sent away to 'think about what we had done'. It's an old house so the vents were huge and for the longest time Mary could actually crawl through it. We'd send candy or toys back and forth with the train depending on who was in trouble at the time." He explained. "You're the first person I've ever told this too!" Steve smirked. "Shh, don't tell my mom!"

"Oh don't worry, I wont," Danny laughed.

**I still have my childhood stuffed animal, not a bear a bunny, do you?**

_**The toy you most treasured.**_

"You don't understand!" Danny stated as he crawled through the back seat of the Camaro trying to see under the seats. "I _have_ to find Gracie's teddy bear."

"Did you check your apartment?" Steve sighed as he leaned on the outside of the car.

"Multiple times" Danny stated as he reached, as far as he could, under the passenger seat.

"Why is it so important? If you don't find it get her a new one. Isn't she getting a little old for a teddy bear?" Steve asked with a sigh.

"The bear is thirty six years old. You can't replace that!" Danny stated with a huff as he emerged from the car.

"The bear is thirty six years old?" Steve asked in shock.

"Yes," Danny sighed, "it was my bear. I had saved it for my first born. My parents thought it was a great idea and Grace loves that bear. It was my favorite too."

"So is Grace the one that is really going to be upset or are you the one that's really going to be upset?" Steve asked.

"She went home in tears, you big jerk. I'm the one that is a little old for a teddy bear."

"Well, I guess we had better find it," Steve smirked and walked around to the back of the car, "did you check the trunk?"

"Why would it be there?" Danny asked with a huff, "I don't put anything back there because you have dangerous shit back there. The only time I put any of Grace's stuff in the trunk is when I know that I'm not going home right away and I put stuff away so that no one sees it and tries to break into the car to get at it."

"Like on Friday when you and I took Grace to the beach?" Steve smiled.

"Oh my God!" Danny stated as he opened the trunk and there staring back at him from among all of Steve super secret weaponry was the bear.

"Savior Steve to the rescue," Steve stated, "you better tell Grace that I was the one that found her missing bear."

"You are not taking the credit for this!"

**Well that's all folks, hope you like them. My favorite was waiting. What was yours?**


	10. 91 to 100

**A/N: Hello Everyone, here is my weekend treat for you. A large update full of fun and excitement to take you through a nice relaxing weekend! Enjoy.**

Prompts 91 to 100

**You can learn a lot about a person when you look in their closet.**

_**What's stored in your closet?**_

"You've probably got all kinds of top secret equipment in there don't you?" Danny huffed as Steve pushed his friend out of his house. "Hell, rocket launchers, right, that's what you are hiding, or a fully functioning IED."

"If that were the case it would be top secret and I wouldn't be able to tell you anyway, so drop it." Steve stated and climbed into the Camaro in the pouring rain.

"Oh my God, why would you keep something like that in the foyer closet, where anyone walking into your house could find it?" Danny yelled jumping to conclusions, "what if Grace was with me and I tried to get you a jacket out of that closet because I was just trying to help, because it's raining!"

"The rain will be over soon," Steve stated. "I don't need a jacket."

"Don't you dare try and change the subject!"

"Look, if I knew Grace was coming, which you always warn me because you know I do have some dangerous stuff and I know better then to leave it out, I would have it all stashed in the panic room where it belongs and you know that. So no, there are no dangerous weapons in the foyer closet. All I keep in there are fun things like my surf board, the occasional jacket, which I don't need right now, and shoes."

"of which you have plenty."

"Not as many as you."

"so if that were the truth, and that was all you had stashed away in that closet why would you have an issue with me going in there because I have gotten stuff out of that closet for you a million times. I kept my own coats and shoes in there while I was crashing with you. Why were you rushing me out of the house?" Danny asked.

"We have a case and we're running late," Steve stated.

"No we don't and we're late by like two minutes." Danny countered. "You do realize I'm your best friend…"

"Never would have guessed…"

"…and I am also a detective…"

"…a damn good one…"

"…and this behaviour is oddly suspicious even for you, McGarrett, so what the hell are you hiding?"

Steve sighed.

"I know I win!"

"Why can't you just drop it?"

"Because, I'm a detective, I don't let things drop. Sometimes the most nagging of suspicions are the more pertinent ones to the case later on."

"Nagging is not the suspicion, nagging is your behaviour." Steve countered.

"And I'll nag you till I get the truth."

"Fine," Steve stated throwing his hands up and then planting them firmly on the steering wheel again. "Last time I watched Grace for you…"

"…which was Friday night because I was taking Gabby out for dinner…?"

"…indeed, it was Friday night. I took Gracie out shopping because she asked me to take her. She said she'd been saving her allowance for months."

Danny face palmed him self, "I'm such an asshole."

"You know what it is?"

"I'm pretty sure I can guess."

"Don't guess, just wait for your birthday and be surprised." Steve stated. "Grace is really excited about it and I promised I would hide it at my place so that you wouldn't find it. The party is tomorrow, you don't have long to wait and then you'll know just what is hidden in the foyer closet."

**Bang!**

_**The next sound you hear and what caused it.**_

Danny and Steve both hit the deck as a gun shot rang out in the wide open park and was followed by a woman's scream.

"Where did it come from?" Steve asked frantically.

"This is Detective Williams, we have shots fired in canal park; send back up!" Danny yelled into his phone.

"Only one shot!" Steve corrected as he slowly stood again with his own weapon drawn, as people all around the park ran and scattered.

"Over there!" Danny stated raising his own weapon at the sight of a woman laying face down in the grass.

"We're too late."

**Aren't we, in a way, at war with everyone because internally we are at war with ourselves?**

_**Pick a country, and imagine we've been at war with it for fourteen years. Write a love story set in that world.**_

"Steve, would you listen to yourself? We don't need to be at war with other countries. We're at war right here at home." Danny stated with exasperation in his every movement. "Terrorism. It's right here. Human trafficking, drug pandemics and civilian deaths, and all you can think about is running off to fight somewhere else."

"I wasn't running. I had to go to end the fighting here!" Steve stated angrily.

"And what good did that do?" Danny hissed. "You found your mother and she's put more questions into your head. Wo Fat escapes from prison and is after us all and you want to leave again because you have questions about your life. What about me? What about Grace? What about Chin and Kono who have been through so much and lost everything because of you and this task force. What about Catherine. She's given up her life to stay here in Hawaii on base and at your beck and call, and you just want to disappear again under the guise that you are fighting the good fight? What makes you think, that if you keep this up, we'll be here waiting for you, because frankly, I'm fed up. I'm through with worrying about you. Yes, you are my best friend and my partner, but you clearly don't see that, so why should I try?"

"Danny you just don't understand."

"Understand? I understand perfectly. You have abandonment issues and you don't know how to appreciate the people that love you and aren't afraid to risk everything to help you. This isn't a deployment. This isn't the navy telling you that you have to go. You have made this decision and all the arrangements on your own, without consultation with your family. I don't see any reason why you should feel the need to take off, but I want you to know that if you do, I'm out. I will settle my dispute with Rachel. I will let her leave and go to Vegas with Grace and I will follow her."

"You can't be serious."

"I love Hawaii, just as I loved New Jersey, but if you aren't willing to fight for me, for the team, for everything that we've built together, then why should I fight for Hawaii. I'll learn to love Vegas because that is where Grace will be and I don't abandon the people I love the most."

"You'd be abandoning me."

"You've forced my hand."

"Are you sure we could fight this fight here?"

"We have means and immunity, and we have each other. I see no benefit to you leaving us behind to run off."

"Danny, you're right. I do have abandonment issues."

"Of course I'm right. I know you better then you know yourself."

"And I know you, and you will never stop fighting."

"Not as long as I have someone to cover my back."

"I get it, I'll stay."

"Let's not have this talk ever again, McGarrett."

"It was really awkward."

"Yeah, I don't like talking about feelings and shit. Let's go shoot something."

**In my mind, Doris McGarrett, has to be some kind of secret soldier with ties to some agency. I'm hooked on NCIS right now (Thank You Qweb) so I would like to see her Legend like Callen or Hetty.**

_**A soldier is about to embark upon a mission that she knows will kill her.**_

"Why did you come back with me?" Steve asked as he watched his estranged mother closely. "Why, if you knew what this meant for your safety, would you even think of coming back to the island?"

"Because I want you to know the truth, because you came looking for me and because its time to face the things that I've done." Doris answered. "You aren't going to like all that I have to say, but I need to say it."

Danny rolled his eyes knowing just how deep they had all gotten into the mess.

"But if you know Wo Fat is going to kill you," Steve sighed, "why come here?"

"Because I've always been a soldier and I've always know what I was getting into." Doris answered. "I met your father in the navy. I'd been stationed all over the world. I've done thing for this country that I am not proud of, secret, things that i still can't tell you about because the investigation and cases are ongoing. I never left the navy, but simply became dormant for a time and it was time to go back. I knew that I couldn't be a mother and a fighter. I knew that I couldn't put my family in danger like that and I knew that there were something that I was just too deeply involved it and that would catch up to me. I have been so many people and lived so many lives that sometimes it's just easier to leave the lie in place." Doris explained.

Steve scowled.

"I know this isn't what you want to hear, Steven, but it is as far into the truth as I can go."

"You know who I am; you know the access I have…"

"I've known all your life."

"So what makes you think that if I really wanted to know the truth I couldn't go digging and asking favors among my friend in the Navy?"

"You've been asking for years, I know, I've been watching you, and the information you want will always be elusive to protect you. You won't find anything, even with your connection." Doris stated.

Anger flashed in Steve's eyes.

"So you've entered into this kamikaze mission," Steve stated, his hands on his hips, "and that it?"

"I knew what I was getting into, in the very beginning." Doris said honestly.

"And that is all the explanation I'm going to get?"

"Yes"

"Fine, then I'll keep looking."

"You won't find anything."

"I've been told that before, and look where it got me?"

"And do you like where you are?"

"No"

"Then give it up Steve, and move on," Danny stated finally.

Steve glared at Danny who had been listening to the whole conversation.

"Move on and make your own mark on the world and don't live in the shadow of your parents and their mistakes." Danny said, threw his arms up and walked away.

"You'd be wise to listen to your friend."

Steve nodded and followed Danny out.

**My Perspective comes from King Kamehameha**

_**Write from the perspective of a historical figure like Franklin Roosevelt, Marilyn Monroe, or Jack the Ripper.**_

"What would he say if he saw the state of the islands," Chin asked as he and Danny drove back up to the office and looked up at the Statue of King Kamehameha.

"Thank you for putting another crazy person, like Steve, in charge of protecting my islands." Danny stated seriously.

Chin laughed, "Why would he say that?"

"Well, because if there is anyone that is going to follow in his footsteps, rally the troops and throw their enemies off very high places, like for example a cliff, it's going to be McGarrett." Danny explained, "And Steve would find it symbolically fitting if he did throw people off a cliff in the name of justice and protection of the Hawaiian Islands, and their people."

"Very true" Chin laughed. "It sounds like someone's been doing their homework."

"I'm dating a museum curator who specializes in the history and artifacts of the island. It's hard not to hear all about it." Danny laughed.

"Touché!"

**This one was so awkward to write…**

_**Describe your favorite part of a man's body using only verbs.**_

"Sometimes it would be nice to have another woman on the team." Kono sighed as she stood next to Danny in the bullpen.

"So you do miss Lori and Jenna," Danny laughed.

"Well yeah," Kono stated. "I can't talk about boys with the boys." She added playfully. "And if I start admiring my favorite parts of the male anatomy with the men around, I'm bound to be hit with a sexual harassment suit."

"Oh really, is that what you and Lori did when we'd catch you girls giggling?" Danny asked with a smirk. "You were discussing how hot your coworkers are, I get it." he added with a wink.

"No, more often then not, you would catch us covering up our betting on who would crack first between you and McGarrett," Kono laughed, "Then after you'd caught us and we saw the confusion on your faces, then we'd start to talk about you because that's what you were expecting."

"Ah and what part of McGarrett do you admire the most?" Danny asked with a smirk.

"Oh no, absolutely not, I am not discussing your boyfriends bulging bits with you." Kono teased.

"Whoa, that crossed the line!" Danny stated.

Kono winked and walked off.

"I walked right into that." Danny sighed and went back to work.

**This one was also awkward to write…**

_**Describe your favorite part of a woman's body using only verbs.**_

Steve and Danny walked together down Waikiki beach admiring the beautiful people and the tinny tiny bikinis that were out by the thousands as it was spring break.

"God I love this place!" Danny smirked as a group of ladies passed them by and waved playfully.

"You love bodies more then this place." Steve laughed.

"You make me sound like a pervert." Danny sighed and rolled his eyes.

Steve smirked, "you simply admire and amuse yourself with the bumps and bouncy bits of the curves."

"That's exactly what I do." Danny smiled.

"I don't need to make you sound like a pervert, you are one."

**Sometimes I feel like Danny can be a little too harsh on Steve, but that's the best part about the show.**

_**There are often three reasons for something: the reason we tell others, the reason we tell ourselves, and the real reason. Write about the war among the three.**_

"Steve I would love for you to give me a reason for the way you are." Danny stated as he tried to bite his tongue but was unable to do so due to his high level of agitation in the wake of the chase and escape that had just befallen them.

"I don't know why I am the way I am." Steve sighed as he picked pieces of shattered glass out of his hair. "Sometimes I tell myself its because I have this need for approval, and sometimes it seems like I do it for my own self gratifications and self worth, but sometimes I'm more like you and I just ask myself why the hell I put myself through this shit." He said as continued to follow Danny back to the Camaro.

Danny couldn't stay mad when he could clearly see the self condemnation in Steve's eyes. Steve knew that he had screwed up somewhere and it was clearly driving the SEAL crazy wondering how he could have changed the outcome. The truth was Steve didn't do the things he did for the reasons he was telling Danny, but rather because justice and the want to protect and serve flowed through him; it was as much a part of his as his own skin.

"Don't worry about it, Steve, we'll find the guy and next time he wont get away." Danny stated as all the fight had seeped out of him as well.

"I guess we both know what the real reason is behind your questions. We are the way we are because it's our responsibility to protect other, albeit, I'm not wholly sure who gave us that responsibility or if we just decided, deep down, that it was up to us and no one would change that."

**This conversation, or conversations like this, would probably happen all to often if Five-O was actually real.**

_**You're having lunch with a friend. Your friend gets a call in the middle of the meal. White just your friend's side of the conversation.**_

"Sometimes, it's just nice to get out of the office." Danny sighed as he sat in the diner booth, sipping his coffee and waiting for the afternoon breakfast he'd ordered.

Steve smirked and sipped his own coffee just as their meal arrived.

Danny slathered on the syrup to his pancakes as Steve scraped off most of the whipped cream that came with his waffles as his phone rang and Danny sighed.

"Good afternoon Governor," Steve answered the phone, "he is with me as we speak…we are out of the office…we can be back shortly…or we could come to you, whatever you prefer…not that I was aware off…they were heading out for lunch together last I saw them…I haven't heard anything on the radio…"

Danny stared as he only heard Steve's side of the conversation.

"…are you certain it was his vehicle? …the only bodies on the scene are from the last vehicle?" Steve asked as his face drained of all its colour.

"Let's go, right now!" Danny stated as he pushed his meal away.

"…we're on our way…" Steve stated as he hung up. "Chin and Kono were in an accident, or what was meant to look like an accident. They've been taken. Three people are dead on the scene." Steve explained and threw money down on the table as he and Danny rushed back out to the awaiting Camaro.

**Can we call Danny's ranting a bad habit?**

_**100. Describe one of your bad habits and why you secretly get joy out of it.**_

"Why do you always have to point out my flaws and then rant my ear off when I clearly know I've done something to displease you?" Steve sighed as he through his arms up. He was frustrated enough with himself, he just didn't need Danny telling him how much he was unhappy too.

"It's a bad habit," Danny stated, "but most of the time I love it."

**Well, that's all for now folks, hope you liked it. Thank you to everyone who comments. They make me so happy. My favorite this time around is the closet one. What is your favorite in installment number 9?**


	11. 101 to 110

**A/N: So here we are moving past the 100 stories mark. It's crazy but clearly I'm not going to finish these this summer. I plan to keep working through the rest of the year, so stay turned for more.**

Prompts 101 to 110

**This is based more on me then anything. My great aunt taught me to do this.**

_**A child needs to do one thing over and over to calm himself down when the adults get angry. What does he do? How did he learn it?**_

"Its okay, buddy, we're here to help." Danny said as he found the little boy huddled in the corner of his room with a blanket over his head as he rocked back and forth.

The little boy looked terrified but wrapped around his little hands, in a tangle of beads and silver chain; he clutched a blue and silver rosary. The door had been locked from the inside, the dresser which was much larger then the little boy had been pushed in front of the door and it took a lot for Steve and Danny and the rest of the investigation crew to get into the bedroom, but it had been done and that was where they found the little boy, huddled in a nest of blankets and muttering his prayers with his eyes clasped shut and his beads moving through his little hands.

"Where did you learn to pray like that," Danny asked with the hint of a smile on his face as the little boy opened his eyes to the silence that had finally taken over the house.

"My grandmother," the boy whispered and returned to his praying.

"Mine taught me too," Danny smiled and reached into his pocket, "but I guess I don't pray like you anymore." He added and handed a small ring of ten beads and a much smaller crucifix to the little boy. "I carry the beads with him through, all the time."

"Why don't you pray?" the boy asked sorrowfully.

"I guess my heart isn't in it anymore."

"Then why do you carry the beads around."

"Good luck."

"They aren't meant for luck," the boy stated, "they are meant for help and the only way to get help is to ask for help and I have been asking for it and now here you are, so my prayers have been answered." The boy said and handed the small ring of beads back to Danny.

"You're right," Danny said as he felt the beads in his hands, "I'll tell you what, if you let me help you out of here and down to safety and quiet, I'll ask you to help me learn to pray again. Is that a deal?"

"I don't think you forgot how to pray," the little boy said as he stood. "I think you just feel like your are too busy to pray and you don't realize you're doing it every time you pick up those beads and put them in your pocket. You say you carry them for good luck but something in you reminds you to pick them up and put them in your pocket. You are always asking for help, and that is the way you are being shown that it is actually happening."

"Wow, I never thought of it that way."

"Most people don't."

"Thank you," Danny smiled.

"Thank you for coming to help me."

**LOL I love this one!**

_**Start a story with the line "when I confronted him, he denied that he'd ever said it."**_

"When I confronted him, he denied that he'd ever said it," Kono stated as the whole team was gathered around the smart table. "Then I showed him the video footage of him making the comment to our dead suspect and his face went white."

"Did he run?" Steve asked with a smirk.

"Of course he did, they all do!" Danny ranted.

"He ran, I pursued and then I tackled him into a stack of shipping pallets. He was taken to the hospital with an HPD escort to remove the splinters from sixty percent of face and now he's waiting for you to interrogate him." Kono explained with a playful smile.

"You wanna take the lead on this one, Danno? Don't you and the housing commissioner have a history together?" Steve asked with a smile knowing the answer to his question.

"Indeed we do."

"You're going to have too much fun with this." Chin sighed.

"This is the second time we've caught him in shady dealings, only difference this time is that a man is dead and maybe we'll finally get to lock Commissioner Shady McSketcherson away so that he can't screw over anyone else." Danny stated throwing his hands up.

The three other people gather around the smart system burst with laughter.

"It's not funny!" Danny stated.

"No, it's not funny, but you are." Steve smiled. "Come on, partner, let's go put this guy away for a long, long time."

**This reminds me of the sound of music.**

_**A newly invented product that will change your life.**_

"It's a SEAL alarm," Danny smirked.

"It looks like a naval whistle," Steve sighed.

"Yup, but a very special, state of the art, brand new product that will change _your_ life, naval whistle."

"It's just a whistle Danny."

"Yes, but its mine." Danny smirked.

"I'm going to hate this, aren't I?"

"Oh I should hope so." Danny laughed as he brought the whistle to his lips and the sharp, piercing, sound was produced by it. "It's going to be like your Bat signal, only a billion times more annoying!"

**When you go out into the woods and your track, these are things you think about…**

_**A tree from the point of view of one of its leaves.**_

"Leaves can't have a point of view!" Danny grumbled as he followed Steve on what seemed like the path to nowhere as they tracked down a suspect that had disappeared into the jungle.

"Sure the can," Steve stated as he knelt down. "See how this leaf was knocked off the branch and its all bruised?" Steve asked.

"Yes, and its crying on the inside because it misses its life line; the tree. The tree's heart is broken too because every one of its leaves are its special little children and that one is lost. Oh it's so sad." Danny mocked.

"Stop mocking me Daniel, do you want to find our guy or not?" Steve huffed.

"I do, but I think it would have been better if you took Chin out into the wilderness with you. He might actually deal well with your fascination with leaves and their feelings, where as I don't give two shits about the leaves, I just want to be back in the city."

"We'll you're stuck with me now," Steve stated and jogged ahead of Danny down a trail he'd been tacking on.

"At least you don't want to talk about _your_ feeling." Danny mocked and jogged with his partner.

**I'm short…I only feel talk around little kids…**

_**What nobody ever said to you.**_

"I'm sure nobody ever said: wow Daniel you're so tall!" Steve mocked over late night beers.

"And I'm sure nobody ever said: wow Steven, you're so tactful." Danny retorted.

"You're just being a big baby."

"And you're being a jerk. Since when do you pick on me because I'm short?"

"I like that you're short, most of the time." Steve smiled, "it means you can get into the small, tight spaces and so I don't have to."

"Oh, well good, I'm glad my shortness is an advantage to you." Danny rolled his eyes.

**When I was born my dad drove a thunderbird…he sold it to start my educational fund.**

_**The car your father drove.**_

"This is my father's car." Steve smirked as Grace walked a slow circle around the Marquise.

"I like it!" Grace smiled.

"I'm glad," Steve smiled back.

"So what are we going to do to it today?" Grace asked.

"I'm going to teach you how to change the oil. It's an important skill for everyone to know."

"I already know how to do that." Grace stated proudly. "And I have changed the oil on the Camaro, and the spark plugs too."

"Wow, okay that's awesome, how about we do a radiator flush and change out the head gaskets?"

"I've never done that before." Grace smiled excitedly.

"Alright, I see that your father has already decided to turn you into a mechanic, I'll just help you along the way." Steve smiled.

"Oh it wasn't Danno who taught me to change the oil and the spark plugs, mommy did, because she said Daddy is more of an analytical type person where as we need to be practical." Grace explained. "And so we are practical independent women."

"That awesome," Steve smiled as Danny pulled up in the Camaro and walked into the garage.

"What are you two doing?"

"A radiator flush," Grace stated proudly.

"In a dress?" Danny asked.

"Well no, that's why I sent you home to get a change of cloths!" Grace stated and took the bag from her father and rushed into Steve's house to change.

"She's a practical independent woman." Steve stated with a smile.

"Yeah, so I've been told." Danny sighed.

**My bedroom is very pink...**

_**Your bedroom from the point of view of a stranger forced to occupy it for a week.**_

"I can only imagine." Steve chuckled.

"I'll have you know that my bedroom is a sanctuary." Danny stated offended.

"Oh really, of what, of dirty laundry, rumpled sheets and the mattress on the floor?" Steve asked mockingly.

"At least it's not anally organized with labels and is painted an ungodly shade of army green. Your room is like just in case you weren't sure you lived a life with the forces, you're bedroom resembled the ship itself. I'm surprised you don't have bunks in there."

"And yours should be on an episode of hoarders." Steve countered.

"Not in my new place it's not. I have a closet and walls that separate the kitchen from the living room and the bedroom. It's a palace and it's all mine. I actually put stuff away." Danny smiled.

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"House warming party on Friday, you're bringing the beer." Danny laughed and left his partner in the middle of HQ dumb struck.

**LOL I giggle at this one a lot.**

_**You are a private investigator. You've been following a cheating husband for a month. Write the report to your client -an emotionally unstable wife- telling her what you did and what you've learned.**_

"That's not my job ma'am," Danny stated to the emotionally unstable woman before him.

"But you are a detective. It is your job to find the truth." The woman stated angrily. "Get out there and detect!"

"True, but unless it's relevant to my investigation it doesn't matter if your husband is cheating. What I need to know is if you know who he sells drugs to."

"Oh God, he sells drugs?" the woman shrieked.

"I guess that's worse then cheating," Steve whispered.

**Poor Danny. That's all I'm going to say about this one.**

_**You wake up by the side of the road lying next to a bicycle, with no money and no wallet. What happens in the next hour?**_

"Danny" Steve shouted "Danny, wake up, come on, wake up!"

"Stop yelling" Danny groaned.

"Where have you been? We've been looking everywhere."

"Clearly I've been on the side of the road, beaten and unconscious."

"What do you remember?" Steve asked, "And why is there a bicycle?"

"I don't remember anything…" Danny sighed and grasping at his head and squinting his eyes at the sun that was way too bright he said, "And I don't own a bike."

"Chin, get me a forensics crew up here and turn on the GPS in Danny's phone, and track his credit cards; his wallet is gone too. And send an ambulance to check him out."

"So I'm the case now, am I?" Danny sighed and looked at his scraped and bloody hands.

"You're lucky that's all you are." Steve said with concern on his tone as he sat down on the curb next to Danny, as he looked up and down the deserted highway, "you could be dead."

"This is one of those days when I wish I were," Danny grumbled as the cries of sirens got louder and his head ached and pounded even more.

**I wrote a whole story a few years ago about this very same thing. It's called _Bring me that Horizon_.**

_**Write a story that starts with a piece of gossip.**_

"So word on the coconut wire is that Johnny Depp is coming to Hawaii to film the next pirate's movie." Kono stated as she rushed in and passed out the Starbucks coffee she's been sent to pick up.

"Old news" Chin stated.

"Didn't he film the last pirates here?" Steve asked.

"Haven't they beaten that franchise with the ugly stick? Can they really be planning another pirate's movie?" Danny asked sarcastically.

"Fine, whatever, be that way." Kono sighed with annoyance written all over her features. "You know, if it was some old wash up like Kostner or Gibson, you'd be all over that bit of gossip." She huffed.

"Umm…no" Chin and Steve stated together.

"Now if you said someone like Paccino was coming to film a mob flick then that would be the shit!" Danny stated.

"A mob movie, based in Hawaii, with Al Paccino, yeah that's so creative, I could totally get behind that." Kono stated sarcastically.

"What? It would be awesome!" Steve said, "We have mobs here!"

"And Paccino has all the style." Danny added.

"With our creative input, I bet we could write a screen play." Steve said and shot a mischievous look at Danny.

"We could totally do something like that, and be awesome at it, and then get Al Paccino to star in it once one of the big studios like Warner Brothers or Fox picked it up." Danny smiled and nodded.

"And Al, he could play me!" Steve smiled. "We'll change it up and make him be the cop for once."

"Dude, you aren't a cop! I'm the cop! Al could play me!" Danny retorted.

"You've created a monster," Chin whispered to his cousin.

"W.T.F" Kono sighed and shook her head as she walked off toward the solitude of her own office, with her Starbucks in hand.

**Well that's all for now. My favorite this time is the SEAL Alarm.**


	12. 111 to 120

**A/N: Just a little something for tonight. I just finished a marathon of season one of the show so many of these have ties to episodes in season one. Others have ties, or rather questions that I am asking myself about season three. Enjoy**

Prompts 111 to 120

**This is a conversation I believe could possibly happen when Wo Fat escapes and we know he will.**

_**What your desk thinks about at night.**_

It was late, or maybe it was extremely early, but whatever it was Detective Danny Williams sat at his desk in the middle of the night. He was the only person in the office.

The office space was pitch dark except for the glow from Danny's computer and the desk lamp. Spread out across the desk, like a spiders web, were many different pieces of evidence – all from the same case.

"So what do you think?" Danny asked the open space as he tore his eyes away from the desktop and began to pace. "If you were Steve McGarrett where would you run to?" he asked of the evidence, of the desk and the darkness. "Japan, again, probably, but that would be too predictable of Wo Fat to lead him back to Japan again. Steve wouldn't fall for that. Where else would he go?"

Nothing in the darkness answered his question, but in his mind the voice of something far distant answered him.

"Hide in plain sight?" Danny asked as he looked down at the desk top again, "no, we'd find him that way."

Again the silence fell in the darkness but the voices spoke on in his mind until the sun pushed itself above the horizon and seeped in through the windows and separated the office from the darkness and the questions Danny had been asking of the desk in his room and the evidence that had been piling up over the years.

"Danny what are you doing?" Steve asked as he came into Danny's office with the sun rise.

"Talking to my desk," Danny stated and shuffled all the evidence back into the folder.

"Have you been here all night?" Steve asked.

"Yes, Steven, I have been," Danny answered, "what gave it away – the fact that I'm still wearing what I wore yesterday or perhaps the fact that I am here before you because I never left."

"Well why did you stay all night?"

"Because I was looking for clues – answers to the questions that you never answer."

"And the desk gave you answers?"

"No the desk thinks you're as crazy as I make you out to be." Danny sighed.

Steve watched his partner with suspicion.

"Do you really want to know what I was doing here?"

"Yeah, that would be a good place to start considering you've been awake for the past twenty four hours, it would seem, and I need you alert and ready to work. So yeah, do tell me why you felt it your duty to stay here all night and go through my evidence."

"Because, now that Wo Fat has escaped and your mother is mission once again, I'm trying to piece together possible location that I am going to have to run off to you find you." Danny stated and slammed the file into Steve's hands. "Because God know you don't tell me anything and you just leave me here to worry so I have to think it all through for myself, map out my plan of attack and just wait for the moment when you decided you need to fly solo again. It's just the way with you." Danny stated and walked out of his office.

"Where are you going?"

"To change so that Chin and Kono aren't as suspicious as you were when they come into work this morning." Danny stated.

"They don't know you do this?" Steve asked.

"No, and neither did you until today."

**One of these days Wo Fat will go after Danny because eventually some one has to figure out that Danny is Steve's closest ally. **

_**A kid in your grade whom you don't know very well shows up at your house one day to tell you something important. What does he look like? What does he say?**_

"Holy crap, it is true." A man stated as Danny answered the door to his apartment.

"Mitch, what the hell man?" Danny asked but a smile spread across his face. "What are you doing in Hawaii?" he asked.

The man was tall, like freakishly so, and looked more like Frankenstein then a cop, but he was dressed in the blues of an officer, sporting a badge and a gun, and towered over Danny in the doorway.

"I moved out here for the job in homicide." Mitch stated. "And when I got out here I heard rumors about you and I just had to see for myself."

"We'll its true," Danny smiled as he moved to one side to let the man into the small apartment. "How did you find me?"

"Come on, Five-O is the most talked off thing within the Department. You guys are rock stars," Mitch smiled as he scanned the small space and when he realized that no one else was in the room he spun to look at Danny again. "I had something really important that I had to tell you, that's really why I came looking for you." Mitch stated when Danny was standing before him.

Once he realized the Danny was unarmed, that his weapon and his badge had been stashed away when the man had come home for the evening, he drew his own weapon and the look on his face changed from a smile to a twisted scowl.

"Hmm," Danny hummed as he nodded his head and he raised his hands in front of him, "what could you possibly have to tell me that I don't already know?" he asked.

"You don't know anything about me. We were never close in the academy and we never dealt with each other on the force. You know nothing about me." Mitch smirked.

"No, you're right, we weren't close," Danny stated with a smirk on his face, "so when I heard rumor of a new, New Jersey, cop on the force I just had to look into it. That's when I found out you were let go from the Newark Police Department because of allegations against you but that could never be proven because the witnesses mysteriously disappeared, that is always when I started to dig deeper and run your face through every database that I knew to look through and found facial matches to aliases you've been living under. I know that you aren't a cop in the proper channels but that you somehow managed to cover things up to get onto the force here. I know who you really work for and I know why you are looking for me, and for that reason, that is why I made sure my partner and best friend came home with me tonight."

"Lower your weapon," Steve stated as he dug the barrel of his gun into Mitch's lower back.

The weapon was dropped and the man was handcuffed by Steve before Danny spoke again.

"The one thing you were right about, Mitch was this – Five-O – we are the Rock Stars on this island." Danny smirked as Kono and Chin walked through the unlocked apartment door.

"Now tell us where Wo Fat is," Steve demanded and a shadow fell across Mitch's face.

**This is a shout out to the season finale of season one.**

_**What you would shoplift.**_

"Steve put it back!" Danny yelled as he watched his partner jump over the counter in the police surplus store and grabbed an oversized can of mace spray, before bolting after his suspect again.

"He will pray for that," Danny stated with his weapon drawn as he waved at the shocked looking store clerk and rushed to follow Steve.

"Seriously, Steven, shoplifting in a police surplus store, really, are you completely insane?" Danny huffed as Steve tackled a guy after having sprayed him with the mace and the suspect crashed through a display case.

"You did it for me Danny," Steve smirked, "I'm just repaying the favor."

"I paid for the pepper spray." Danny sighed.

"And I'll pay you back for this." Steve stated. "But for now, I forgot my wallet in the office, so you are going to have to foot my bill."

"I'll never see that money again," Danny sighed and made his way to the check out counter.

**For a moment, in season one, my heart was happy to think of Charlie and Kono getting together and then they bring in Adam Noshimori and my happiness was dashed.**

**This is also based on an episode of Grey's Anatomy and I think this is my favorite of this bunch.**

_**Her secret obsession.**_

"Kono is secretly obsessed with backing," Chin whispered as he and Danny watched Kono in the kitchen as they waited for Steve to show up. "Most of the time she does it when she is stressed out."

"Kono, we're going to be okay," Danny stated as he headed into the kitchen, "you can stop. We will figure this out." He added as he grabbed the wooden spoon out of Kono's hands. "That's enough. We don't need anymore muffins."

Kono looked up and then looked around with tears in her eyes to see that every last surface in the small kitchen was covered with hundreds and hundreds of muffins.

"Kono, it's okay, we are going to find Charlie. I promise," Danny said as he took a hold of one of Kono's elbows and led her to one of the kitchen chairs, "we will find him."

"It's my fault. He was in the field with me. We were investigating and I turned my back for two seconds and then he was gone. I saw the car, no plate, and then it was gone." Kono sobbed.

"We found the car," Steve stated as he burst in through the back door or his own house and into the kitchen full of muffins and stopped dead in his tacks. "Whoa."

"Did you find Charlie?" Kono asked as she perked up.

Steve glanced at Danny first and then at Kono.

"I'm sorry no, he wasn't there," Steve said sympathetically.

"But…" Danny continued when he could see in Steve's eyes that there was still something that had been left unsaid.

"The car has been taken back to the crime lab for analysis. I found blood in it," he explained as he knelt down before Kono. "I promise we will find Charlie Fong."

"I need to do something," Kono stated as panic started to take over again and she looked around the kitchen at all the baking that she had already done. "We have enough muffins." She sighed and rushed for the fridge, "but I could make cobbler with this fruit and pie with these apples."

"Kono…" Steve started but was grabbed by Chin.

"Just let her get it out of her system." Chin said sadly. "I'll get Malia, Catherine and Gabby to come and watch her while we get back to the case."

"Good plan," Danny stated and pressed his phone to his ear, "hey babe, I need your help with something."

Chin and Steve did the same and before they knew it Malia, Gabby and Cat walked into Steve's house carrying bags of their own groceries and more backing dishes.

"We can handle this," Malia smiled as she touched her husband's face, "you go and find her guy and bring him back alive."

"I had no idea," Chin sighed.

"Chin, a woman's allowed to harbor a few little secrets when love is involved," Malia smiled sympathetically as Gabby and Catherine nodded when the other men in the room looked around. "Now go."

**It has been announced that Mary McGarrett will be back for season three. In fact, Taryn Manning is filming now.**

_**You bring someone back from the dead. Who is it?**_

"What are you going to tell her?" Danny asked as he and Steve waited at the Hawaiian airlines gate for any sign of Steve's sister Mary.

"The truth," Steve sighed after a moment spent deep in thought.

"Oh, the truth, good, the truth is a good thing, but what truth, the truth that you brought her mother back from the dead?" Danny asked. "This is a bad idea."

"I know it is," Steve stated, "but what else was I supposed to do. I have to tell her because I am trying to protect her. Wo Fat got away and he's gone to the mainland. The only way to be sure that my sister is safe is to keep her here with me."

"And knowing that your mother is alive isn't going to put her in more danger?" Danny asked in shock.

"No, that's probably my worse idea, but how am I going to keep it from her?" Steve asked as he spotted Mary coming through the crowd.

"It's too late now." Danny sighed.

"I know."

**Danny could totally pull this off.**

_**You get to be any singer you choose and sing one song in a live concert.**_

"I'm channeling Bon Jovi. I am Bon Jovi. I will sing like Bon Jovi." Danny chanted to himself as he breathed deeply and tried to calm his nerves.

"Alright Danno, everything is set up and ready to go. The band is ready, turned and taking their places. The room is fully wired and monitored by HPD. Kono and Chin are in position in the crowd. Go out there and bring down the house. I'll be watching you for the signal. When you get eyes on our suspect, you know what to do. Are you ready?" Steve asked.

"How did I let you talk me into this?" Danny asked as he shook out the feathery wig his was wearing and stretched out his arms to try to feel more comfortable in the leather jacket he was wearing, but it wasn't helping.

"Because you are the one that can play guitar and who is a huge Bon Jovi fan, and who is possibly the only person in the crew that could actually pull off a tribute show and be believable when pretending to be someone you're not. So go out there, sing Bon Jovi's hits and give me the sign when you see my guy come into the club!"

"Steven, I'm a cop, not a tribute singer. I can't do this," Danny stated as panic started to take over as he was handed an electric guitar by one of the stage hands.

"You've been under cover before. This is just another undercover mission. Now go out there, Jon, and rock their socks off." Steve smiled and pushed Danny past the curtain and out onto the stage that burst with life as the crowed began to cheer.

**This one is a little tribute to Scott Caan's other endeavors!**

_**Write stage directions for an actor that insults his or her personally all along the way.**_

"Stop complaining Steven and get up there and do as I say!" Danny stated from the front row of the play house as the stage lights shown brightly on the empty stage that was full of his friends but nothing more.

"Who died and made you the director?" Steve huffed, snatched his script out of the seat he'd formally occupied and hoisted himself back onto the stage with the rest of the crew.

"You did when you volunteered us to get involved in this years police benefit." Danny stated. "Had you not opened your mouth and blabbed to the governor that we would participate and that I was as creative as anyone you knew, you wouldn't be playing yourself in a one act play satirizing some of you more unbelievable antics. Now do as I say and pretend to dangle Duke off the roof!" Danny yelled.

"There is no roof Danny, and you won't let me take him up to the balcony to make it more believable." Steve huffed.

"Use the edge of the stage you moron!" Danny yelled. "You can't actually dangle a guy off the balcony and believe that the theatre isn't going to slam you with some liability suit. No, for insurance purposes and for the sake of this play, you will pretend! Tap into your inner most 'actor' and do as I say."

"I'm not really comfortable with this Danny," Duke stated.

"Don't worry, Duke, I'm not going to let him drop you." Danny said.

"Why did you have to write about us?" Steve sighed as he grabbed Duke by the shoulders and led him to the edge of the stage.

"Because this is me making art imitate life," Danny sighed, "had you not been calling the shots we would have been perfectly safe just showing up for the benefit, but no, you had to open your mouth and we are the benefit."

"He's right Steve," Kono stated with her hands on her hips, "why do you have to be such a diva about it. You've done all this before; it should be second nature to relive it."

Steve rolled his eyes.

"Alright, now, say your lines," Danny ordered as Duke was pushed toward the edge of the stage.

Steve sighed, "_You think anybody's going to care, you just killed two people buddy. I'd be doing the world a favor_." Steve stated without emotion.

"Alright, that's it, Duke take over as Steve. Steve, you now get to play the bad guy." Danny stated.

"Wait what?" Steve asked in shock, "you can't do that!"

"I just did, you're demoted to villain," Danny stated and jumped up on stage. "Alright, Duke, you dangle Steve off the edge of the stage and please try to deliver his lines with a little more feeling, while I play Chin and Chin you play me. Let's try this scene from the top people."

**I'm not really sure where this one came from…maybe it has ties to the idea that Danny would pay for Steve's therapy.**

_**The first time you were worried that you had come off sounding racist.**_

"That didn't come out right, did it?" Steve asked as he handed the suspect off to Danny.

"Nope," Danny laughed, "but what does it matter to you? You call me Haole all the time, and I find that racist, but it never bothered you before and you're just as white as I am."

"There is a difference," Steve scolded.

"Is there really, after this many year of working together?"

"No, I guess you are right," Steve sighed.

"So apologize to this fine, albeit guilty, white gentlemen for calling him names," Danny stated and turned the suspect to face Steve.

"I'm sorry I called you Haole," Steve sighed, "but I'm not sorry I slammed your face into your meal, dragged your sorry ass out of the ball room by your coat tails or threw you into a cactus in the lobby."

"Very good Steven," Danny laughed, "that's definite progress."

**It's the hair, you know it's what defines Danny and if he were a super hero, his hair would be his weakness.**

_**Think of an object that describes you. Describe it.**_

"Whoa, whoa, stop right there." Danny yelled as he started to flail his arms and push back the paramedics that were trying to stop the bleeding that was coming from somewhere on Danny's head.

"Danno, you're bleeding. Let them find it and fix it already before you bleed out." Steve said and grabbed Danny by the wrists to stop him from moving around so much.

"No one touches my hair but me!" Danny scolded as blood rolled down the side of his face, "it's like my life force, my world. My hair defines who I am. Don't mess with the hair McGarrett."

"They aren't trying to mess with your hair, Daniel," Steve stated and shot a concerned look toward the paramedics.

"We need to get him to the hospital for a CT."

"**Pineapple and Pizza should not be allowed in the same air space" **

_**Make a case for your favorite fruit.**_

"I know you like pineapples, Danny, so give it a rest." Steve stated as the second of two pizzas found its way to the table with pineapple and ham all over it.

"I do, Steven, I like pineapple very much, in fact, it might be my favorite of all the fruits, but that is just my point. It is a fruit and yes it is abundant in Hawaii, but that doesn't mean that one perfect food is going to make another better." Danny stated and waved over the waiter. "You need to have the chef make another cheese pizza," he stated to the young woman and then turned back to Steve as he took a huge bite of a slice covered in pineapple and smiled contently at Danny. "That's just wrong. Fruit does not belong on pizza. It belongs in desert items like cakes or pie or ice cream. It can go with drinks and crackers but never, ever pizza."

"Alright, fair enough, you don't have to eat it." Steve laughed as the third pizza came to the table.

"No, but I have to watch you eat it and that's just wrong on so many levels." Danny sighed. "I've lost my appetite."

**Well, that's all for now. Hope you like them. My favorites are the Kono kitchen story and the Danny/Mitch take down story.**


	13. 121 to 130

**A/N: I know it has been a while since I updated the rants. I apologize. I hope this makes up for it. In the spirit of Season 2 coming out on DVD tomorrow, and the new season starting one week today, I thought I would brighten your week and help you along to the excitement of the next! **

**Enjoy.**

Prompts 121 to 130

**Recently I finished a story called Hamau Pohaku, and the bad guy from that story has still been plaguing me, so much so that he was all I could think about when I read this plot. I hope now, after exploring his background that he will leave me alone!**

_**Do a detailed character sketch for a fictional character about whom you would never, ever want to write. Work to avoid making up anything that would capture your own interest.**_

"His name was Daniel McMahon and he was probably the scariest, most sinister, monster of a man that I ever encountered, especially as a young detective." Danny sighed as he and Steve sat together one night weeks after closing the case on Daniel McMahon for good. "Are you surprised when I tell you that I never wanted on that case? They called him the Wonka Killer then and I was begging to be put on other cases, snatching up anything just to keep my head clear because his crimes were so disturbing."

"I'm not surprised," Steve answered honestly, "looking back on what we just dealt with, I would have avoided him in the first place too, but someone had to get caught up in it or we would have never stopped him."

"But he sought you out, just like he did me." And again, Danny sighed and ran his hands through his hair before picking up his beer and sipping it once more. "The way I stumbled onto the case in the beginning…I was called to check out a totally different homicide that had taken place at a house across the street from the candy shop. When I canvassed the neighbourhood to get answers and insight into the case, I went into the candy store and every last hair on the back of my neck stood on end when he looked me right in the eyes and asked 'is everything alright, officer?' and I was shocked. I don't know why, there was nothing extraordinary in the way he said it, and I'd heard it so many times that day, it was nothing new, but he shook me to my core."

"It's your intuition, Danny." Steve sipped his beer. "I've said it before and I'll say it again; you have the best instincts I've ever encountered."

"Instincts that told me in the very beginning to stay away from him, they screamed at me not to get involved and I was determined to listen, but after that day, McMahon just rubbed me wrong. He was hiding something, not in the case I was working, but there was something sinister about him and then the evidence, once I was all caught up in it, lead me to him and I will be haunted by that man for the rest of my life – not like I wasn't already, but then he had to come back and bury me alive."

Danny waved the bartender to him and ordered another round, only this time Danny ordered something stronger.

"I remember the day they found his burial grounds." Danny said as he stared into the dark amber liquid in front of him, before he picked it up and downed the drink feeling the warmth seep through him and he ordered another. "They were children and a cyclist stumbled upon the graves when he lost control of his bike and tumbled down the hill off the path and into a clearing. He didn't uncover anything, he called 911 because he had broken his leg and couldn't get up the slope again. When police got there with paramedics they saw the patterns in the earth and started uncovering graves. They were unmarked but they were so meticulously set into the earth, perfect parallel lines, that anyone looking at it would know what it was. There were just too many for them to be a place where people buried their pets and the graves were too big. The children were all buried in the same way – with a lollipop in their hands."

"I read the report out of the file while trying to find you and I found it to be unbelievable." Steve said as he accepted the drink from his partner and downed it himself. "I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to think about it and I'm glad that there weren't any photos that came to us from Jersey, but to think that you were buried like one of his children made me sick."

"He gave me Advil instead of a lollipop and kept me alive just to toy with me, and you." Danny blew the air out of his lungs in a long stream trying to keep his composure but Steve could see the tears in his eyes. "I saw him, Steve, I knew he was on the island and I shrugged it off as nothing. He was at the scene of the arrest on Jeremy Kalani. I should have recognized his sister, we'd interrogated her in the beginning but I didn't want to believe that they could be here in Hawaii. I wanted to be safe from that nightmare here. She worked with Gabby and even then I didn't put it together."

"She's in prison now. You don't have to worry about her."

"If Daniel could find away to get out and get free, then so can his sister."

"We could have her moved. We have that kind of authority."

"No, I want her here. I want to be at the top of my game and any time I start to second guess myself I want you to remind me of that evil. I'll never let my guard down again, or be that naive to believe that I could be safe here."

Steve fell silent for a long time as he thought about what Danny had said.

"He's dead now. Max did the autopsy. He took out all of McMahon's organs. He weighed his brain – which was nothing spectacular in its basic state. He was cremated. He's dead, but I can't shake the feeling. If there is anything in between this life and the next, McMahon has found it and he'll be here with me forever."

"There will always be that one that you'll never escape." Steve nodded.

"Are we prepared, if Gladys ever escapes, to deal with what she might throw at us?" Danny asked as he turned to his partner for the first time during the whole conversation and looked him right in the eyes. "Who knows what she is capable of? She is the blood relative of a monster, and, even in conversation, she was just like him. They are twins in more ways then I want to even imagine, and we killed her brother."

"When they get under your skin, they really get under your skin." Steve stated as a shiver rolled across his neck. "But if we have to deal with that, then we will. We did slay one dragon; we could do it again if we absolutely have to."

Danny nodded, finished his last drink and turned back to his friend. "Alright, let's put it behind us for now. I think we should probably call a cab."

"Or Kono and Chin." Steve smirked.

"Good idea, call for back up."

**This is another little chapter of speculation and I really hope that the writers of the show haven't dropped this plot like they dropped the Danny/Rachel plot in the beginning of season two.**

_**Write an anonymous letter to a stranger detailing the things you've learned about life.**_

"It was a good letter." Steve nodded as he handed the tablet back to Danny and sat down across the desk from his partner. "But why are you writing a letter to Rachel's lawyer?"

"Because I need him to see how wrong he is for trying to take my daughter away from me." Danny huffed.

"It's not his fault, its Rachel's, and he has to do everything in his power to get her what she wants because she hired him. It doesn't make him a bad guy and if anything, you would be giving him fuel for the fire with a letter like that – he could use it against you Danny."

"You're right, I need to send this letter to Stanley, not to the lawyer, and then I have to watch to see what Stanley makes Rachel do."

"Why? Danny, you shot the man to save Grace, why would he care about what you've learned about life and how Grace is the beginning and the end of your life?"

"Because this is all Stanley's fault; Rachel isn't this black hearted to take Grace away from me like this. Not now, not after everything, so it has to be because Stanley has gotten himself into more trouble and if I find out about it or if Grace gets hurt because of it then I'll kill Stanley." Danny ranted. "He's the one that made her move out of Jersey in the first place."

"You have no evidence to prove that," Steve stated and threw up his arms but Danny didn't listen.

"To think, he wants to take my baby girl to Vegas with all his shady dealings here and he thinks he'll get away with it there?"

"You're bringing this back to the housing commissioner?" Steve asked as he raised an eyebrow skeptically to his partner.

"Not just him, but maybe I should pay him a visit and ask him what he's got on Stanley this time." As Danny spoke he stood and started to pace.

"Danny, that's just more fuel for the fire. You're not going to win custody of your daughter that way."

"Well what else am I going to do, Steve? What other choices do I have? You do realize that if Stanley and Rachel win, and they take Grace back to the mainland, I'm going too."

"I know, so we have to do everything we can to stop them." Steve stated. "I'll call Kamekona and see if he can't dig up any dirt on Stanley. With his connections, he might be able to validate you suspicions."

"Good idea," Danny nodded, "and I'll call a few of my friends back on the mainland to see if they can't tell me what kinds of dealings Stanley has lined up in Las Vegas."

"Alright, but for the record, I don't condone these kinds of actions."

"I get it!"

"Alright, let's rake him over the coals."

**To me, Danny seems like a momma's boy, maybe not this severely, but still!**

_**An e-mail that you inadvertently sent to someone who wasn't supposed to see it.**_

"That was supposed to go to my mother!" Danny huffed as Chin, Kono and Steve sat around laughing hysterically. "I blame my wonky thumbs and auto correct."

"It was definitely a letter only a mother could love." Steve smirked.

"Shut up." Danny huffed again. "It was never meant for your eyes!"

"Danny, if you are really having that much trouble with your laundry, I'm sure I have an auntie here in Hawaii that could teach you all the tricks and subtleties to getting your whites white and your brights bright." Kono teased.

"You guys suck."

"Or, you could just take everything to the drycleaners. They will wash and iron all your clothing for you." Chin added.

"You're funny." Danny rolled his eyes.

"Maybe Gabby could help you out. She deals with restorations at the museum, that should make her more then qualified to do your laundry, although you might want to marry her first." Steve teased.

"What the hell is this, pick on Danny day?"

"Yes, only because you sent all of us an email detailing how horribly you laundry has been messed up since you got here." Kono stated.

"'Because it has to be something in the water'." Steve quoted directly from the e-mail.

"I'm going to go to my office now and send a new message to my mother, and I am going to make sure it gets to her, and then I am going to wait until she flies out here to give you people a piece of her mind. I'll be the one laughing after that!"

"You're going to get your mother to fly out here and fight your battles for you too? Wow you are a momma's boy!" Steve laughed.

"Shut up!" Danny huffed and sulked off to his office.

**This one is my favorite of this whole set because it is a tag from the episode where Grace gets kidnapped, which is my favorite episode of season two because it was just that good and Scott was amazing in it!**

_**The most troubling phone call you hope you never receive.**_

Danny stopped just outside Steve's house. It was dark. It had gotten very late, very fast, but Danny just didn't know what else to do. Thankfully the lights were still on at Steve's and once Danny had set his resolve, he walked up the path and knocked at the front door.

"Hey Danny," Steve smiled as he answered the door. "I knew you'd show up eventually. What's the word on Gracie?" he asked as he ushered Danny into the house.

"Stanley is going to make a full recovery and he's not going to press charges against me, but I don't think that is the end of it. Grace is pretty shaken up but Rachel insisted on taking her home to bed." Danny sighed and threw his phone at the coffee table. "She graciously allowed me to tuck Grace in, and then promptly kicked me out of their house and I came here because I have nowhere else to go."

"I don't believe that to be entirely true, but I am glad to be of service if I can. How about you, are you okay?" Steve asked as he sat in the arm chair next to his friend.

"My former partner, whom I put in jail because of his drug problems and because he stole drugs from the police department back home, got out of jail and came to Hawaii. Once here he started stalking me and my daughter and today, of all the days, he took her. He took my Grace. Can you even imaging what that phone call was like?" Danny asked bitterly.

"I believe it would be much like the one I received when I listened to my father being shot, but I can also see how it would be different."

"I'm sorry Steve, I'm not thinking straight. I know you've probably dealt with horrible phone calls before but I don't think you can understand what it's like because you don't have children or your own. You have listened to your father being murdered and you weren't able to do anything to help him, and then you got a frantic phone call from your sister when she was taken and I'm sure that was terrible, but this is my daughter – my flesh and blood. I am responsible for her. I took on that responsibility the day she was born and I wanted it. I wanted to be a father so badly and I desperately prayed that nothing would ever happen to her. It's true, for all my talk of disbelief or skepticism, I desperately pray that Grace will grow up and be okay. And then I got that phone call."

Steve couldn't even muster a word. He only sat and listened as the tears filled his partner's eyes, and he just listened because he knew that Danny just needed to get the words out.

"What if he had killed her?" Danny asked tearfully. "I know I can be pessimistic, but today she just couldn't be dead. I wouldn't let it happen and I fought with everything I had to save her, but what if he had just killed her. It would have killed me, Steve. I would have gone even further off the deep end then I went today. I swear, without a thought about my own well being or where I'd end up, I would have slaughtered that man. I would kill anyone that got in my way. I would be in prison and I should be after what I did to Stanley, but here I am, a free man, and Grace is safe at home with her mother, but not with me and I need her now, and Rachel kicked me out."

"You saved her, Danny." Steve said softly as he placed a hand on his partner's shaking shoulders. "You did everything you could and you did save your little girl. She was the first person you saw when you opened that storage locker and you were the first person she saw. All her life, I'm sure, she'll always believe that you would find her and save her. In any fear she's ever had, you are her father and you will be there. She'll call you as soon as she realizes that you aren't there with her. You just wait and see. Your phone will ring and it will be the call that you always wanted to receive."

Danny took a deep breath and wiped at his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Until that time, I invite you to crash on my couch and stay right here. I've got your back. I know it's not much, but it's all I've got."

"Thanks Steve."

**I'd like to know what Steve would do to blow off some steam when everything is going wrong.**

_**Set something on fire.**_

"That's it! I've had enough of this bullshit. Let's go, Danny. Come on, let's go!" Steve huffed angrily as HPD worked around the man that Steve had tacked and who was not cooperating; not one little bit.

"Where are we going?" Danny asked as he stepped away from the police cruiser that now housed their fugitive.

"To set something on fire." Steve's anger and frustration were in each and every one of his movements. "Or to blow something up."

"Whoa, chill out there big guy. This isn't that big of a deal, like we've dealt with guys worse then this one. Why are you freaking out?" Danny asked.

"I'm not freaking out!" Steve yelled. "I'm just really pissed off. Nothing about this case has worked out the way I have planned it and so I just need to burn something before I totally blow my lid and shoot someone, and unfortunately for you Danny, you are the person that is always with me so you would probably end up my target!"

"Okay, let's go and set something on fire…" Danny stated as he turned to Chin and Kono who watching the partners in a rare moment of frightening confrontation.

"Help me!" Danny mouthed to the cousins before following Steve. "How about we go…um…to your place and we'll light a bonfire in the pit and you can calm down."

"No that wont work, I need to set something on fire deliberately."

"Okay, how about I go and buy you a…really nice…case of soda, and we can line them up on a fence and you can shoot those bottle."

"No, I have just the thing, let's go!"

"Whoa, not the Camaro, you are not setting it on fire, or blowing it up, or driving it off a pier with me in it or anything like that. The Camaro is off limits!" Danny scolded.

"The Camaro isn't the thing."

"Okay, Steve, as much as I want to let you get all your frustrations out on some inanimate object, I'd like to know what you are going to do before you do it 'cause you're kinda freaking me out."

Steve spun angrily on his partner, "are you coming or not, 'cause I can do this by myself."

Danny stole a fearful glance at Kono and Chin, who seemed to mimic his apprehension, and then he rushed after his partner. "I'm coming, but only because I don't want to see you hurt yourself."

Moments later Steve pulled the Camaro to a stop out side his house and he rushed around to the back yard with Danny still following like a good little soldier.

"Now what?" Danny asked as they stopped and Steve stared out at the ocean.

"Throw those chairs, this flower box and that scrap pile of wood on the fire pit and then come and find me inside." Steve huffed and walked away from Danny.

Danny did as he was told and before long he spotted Steve up on the balcony of the second story of his house. When he had finally finished he rushed into Steve's and up to the second level. On the balcony Danny caught sight of five bottles that didn't quite look right with rags hanging out of the top and Steve was sitting alone, sipping a beer and obsessively striking the flint wheel of a cigarette lighter.

"All clear?" Steve asked when Danny had come to stand beside him.

"Yes…"

"Good." Steve smiled and jumped out of his chair. He lit the lighter once more and held the flame to the rags of the three bottles and then without warning he hurled them off the balcony and aimed for the fire pit. All three bottles went flying and all three hit their mark with a brilliant flash of light and the pop of breaking glass.

"That's better." Steve stated as he picked up his beer again and sat down in one of the balcony chairs. "Give it a few minutes to burn down a little and we'll go sit by the fire." He said calmly and passed Danny a beer.

"You're insane, you know that right?" Danny asked as he took the offered beverage.

"Yes, and I bit of a Pyro, but I can usually keep that at bay."

**Okay, so I'm not a slash writer, most of you know that, but I know on occasion I can write some stuff that get some or your little slash hearts a pumping. I think this will be one of those times.**

_**What is the place or object from your childhood that you most think about when you think about home?**_

"You know, for the longest time, I didn't think of home. I thought of Hawaii as a place. The place where my father lived and sent me away from. The place where my mother died and where my grand father died and reminders of their deaths were everywhere. The place where, until I was sixteen, I lived a charmed life but after being sent away the navy became my home and even then it wasn't homey. It was anywhere that I was sent. The navy was the only constant and now Hawaii is home again." Steve sighed as he sat, with Danny, in the Adirondack chairs in his back yard.

"I totally get it," Danny nodded, "but I have better memories of home. I feel sorry for you, Steve. Sorry that you had to live such a nomadic kind of life, but at least home is home now."

"Yeah, and its all thanks to you and the team, because if I wouldn't have met you in my father house on the day after his funeral, I would have gone back to the navy and I wouldn't have looked back, but there you were, an intruder in my father's house and the guy telling me I couldn't stay."

"It was a crime scene and I didn't know who you were. I had to tell you to get out." Danny laughed. "But you didn't listen."

"I took it as a challenge. It was my father's house, after all, and he'd kicked me out at sixteen and sent me away. Then there you were, and he was dead, and again you were telling me to get out. For once in my life, I wanted to be defiant and so I told you no, and I took the job that the governor had offered to me and I stayed."

"And now, for both of us, Hawaii is home."

"Yeah, who would have thought that either of us would come to that conclusion?"

"If we were to have this conversation on the day that I met you, I would have told you to get a psyche-eval and then I would have continued with my rant about how it was a pineapple infested hell hole."

"Which you did."

"True and it still is pineapple infested, but its home now and I'm happy to say that."

"I am too, I don't regret anything."

"Me either."

**Danny has a breakdown. This is what happens.**

_**Describe a room in your house.**_

"Danny, whoa, Danny come on you have to come out of this disaster zone and back to reality." Steve called as he pushed open Danny's apartment door and found it blocked by garbage and clothing and other random crap.

"How did you get in here?" Danny asked as he stepped over boxes in a pair of board shorts and a t-shirt that had coffee stains all down the front. His hair was a mess and he'd grown a rather substantial beard.

"I have your spare key, remember." Steve stated and followed a hunching Danny back toward the living room, which was in worse condition then the hall, and he sat down amongst the garbage and stared blankly at the sports stats that were running constantly across the TV screen.

"Oh my God, this is worse then I imagined." Steve gasped. "I mean, I get it, you were having a bad week. So I thought to myself, 'give the guy a break' but this? I thought you'd snap out of it, so I gave you one week, then two and then three with no calls and no signs of you, and then I though, you must be dead. So I came in search of a body. Danny, are you in there? Are you listening to me? Do you see how bad this has gotten?"

Danny grunted but never took his eyes off the television.

"Alright, I know this is hard on you, Danno, but you can't live like this. You have to move on. You have to do something before you starve to death, or suffer from malnutrition, or get some weirdo plague." Steve said calmly as he looked around and was completely disgusted.

"Why, what's the point. Gabby left, up and moved away and broke up with me. Rachel hates me and is trying to take Grace from me. My brother is a fugitive, has stolen millions of dollars and is running. The governor is thinking of abolishing Five-O because he doesn't think it's good for the economy, and if that wasn't enough, Ma called and said the family dog died. The world is ending and life sucks!"

Steve stared for a second in shock and amazement at the absolute despair that had come over Danny, then, when the moment had passed, he shook his head, grabbed Danny by the shirt and pulled him off the couch.

"Listen to me, you sniveling sack, I need my partner back. The state went into uproar over the possible abolishment of Five-O and so the Governor has promised to keep us. Rachel is a bitch and she's not going to win. There are plenty of fish in the sea and you have tons of people here who love you. Matty is a moron and didn't think of anyone but himself and you can't blame yourself for his mistakes. So snap out of this, go and shave off that beard, because it's creepy, and put on a fuckin tie so I can make fun of it!" Steve ordered.

Danny blinked at Steve in shock. "Why you gotta be so mean?"

"If you don't move, by your own free will, I'm gonna force you!" Steve stated and shook Danny.

Danny blinked again and looked around.

"It's really bad isn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah, it smells like something died and I think you have Kraft dinner noodles stuck in your beard, or maybe its spam."

"It might be both…" Danny grimaced and turned toward his washroom.

"You gonna shave?"

"And shower."

"Good, I'll throw all this garbage out."

"You're a good friend Steve."

"Yeah, yeah, don't forget the tie. I need the old Danny back."

**I don't know why this has become one of my favorite topics to muse on, but it has and I hope that all my questions and musings will be validated on Monday September 24th.**

_**The first lie you were caught in.**_

"You lied to me, McGarrett. You promised you would never, ever, run off again without telling me and the very next moment you did it, again. You lied to me, of all the people in the entire world, you lied to me." Danny yelled as Steve stood in the doorway of Danny's apartment. "And now you think you can just show up again and think that it will be business as usual? Well you're wrong, so wrong, you lied to me."

"I'm sorry, Danny, I tried to call. I really did."

"Yeah, you tried, not hard enough, and when I tried to return your call, one call after another, you ignored me!" Danny huffed. "I needed you, Steve. Rachel is trying to take Grace away from me again and she wants to move her back to the mainland. You're supposed to be my best friend, the one person in the entire world I can count on, and you abandoned me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't know. I got the news after you'd left but all it would have taken was one answered phone call."

"I'll do whatever I can to help you."

"Where's the fight in you?" Danny huffed as he folded his arms over his chest.

"I don't think I have anymore fight in me, Danny, I don't know what to do, and you're right. I should have called again. I should have answered you when you called. I should have told you the minute I realized what I had one."

"Oh God, Steve, what did you do?" Danny asked as shock crossed his face. "Who did you kill?"

"I didn't kill anyone, I brought someone back from the dead and now I need someone to help me hide her." Steve stated and motioned down the hallway of Danny's apartment.

"Umm...hello…" Danny stated at the sight of the older woman.

"Danny, this is my mother, and Wo Fat is kinda after her."

"Oh Steve…what have you done?"

**Alright, with the spoilers that have come out for season three we know that there is a Danny and Steve stranded episode. Can you imagine the rants that could come from this?**

_**Where you wish you were.**_

"I wish I were in Yankee stadium." Danny grumbled angrily as he picked up a pebble from the beach, threw it in the air, and then hammered it back out to sea with a branch he'd picked up to use like a bat. "I wish I were eating corn dogs and drinking ice cold beer, and watching my team beat the pants of whoever was in town that day, but no, I'm here, stuck on this rock in the middle of nowhere because you thought it would be fun to chase after a fugitive in a boat you commandeered and which ran out of gas!" Danny yelled and hit another stone back out into the water.

"I'm sorry Danny."

"No! You do not get to apologize!" And with the crack of another stone hitting the branch and then the splash down, Danny turned and walked away down the beach.

"I'll make it up to you, Danny." Steve stated as he followed his partner. "But we should really stay with the boat so that if anyone come by and see it they will rescue us.

"You stay, I'll walk." Danny huffed. "Because, if I don't walk it off, I may beat you with this stick."

"Okay, you walk it off and I'll stay here and light a fire."

"Send off smoke signals too, Super SEAL." Danny ordered and continued on down the beach.

**This prompt reminded me of Kamekona…**

_**The carpenter who brought candy.**_

"As promised," Kamekona stated as he and two other men, equally as large as him, walked into the war zone that was Steve's house.

"What's in the bag, Kamekona?" Danny asked from his place across the room as he quickly slung a hammer into the clip on his tool belt.

"Sour Patch Kids, Swedish Berries, Almond Joy and Red Vines!" Kamekona answered happily.

"But I called you and asked you to bring more finishing nails and drywall screws!" Steve sounded annoyed and displeased.

"We got those too, brah, they in the truck, but we also figured that you'd need some assistance and nourishment because you've been working all day."

"And candy was the answer to all of our nutritional issues?" Steve asked as Danny chuckled.

"No brah, I also brought you my two best chefs to cook for you while I help you with the carpentry."

"Kamekona, no offence, but last time you said you were going to help, you sat there and watched me work." Steve stated.

"Oh, yeah, that's 'cause I'm more a foreman, supervisor, type carpenter. I tell when things are all wrong and then I tell you how to fix it."

"I'm pretty sure Steve and I are handling things. All we need are more drywall screws and we're almost done." Danny stated and motioned around the room. "See, look, it looks great, right?"

"You sure that's how you hang that stuff, brah?"

"What's wrong with it?" Steve asked.

"Too many seams!"

"We forgot the drywall plaster!"

"I'll go get you some. Cheap. I got a guy."

"No, you know what, we'll get some later. How about you go and help your boys make lunch. I'm surprising hungry all of a sudden." Steve stated and tried to change the subject.

"Yeah, good idea," Danny added and pulled his phone out of his pocket. "I'm so hungry and look at the time, its time to call Grace!"

"Alright, I'll head into the kitchen, but remember, I could get you're the drywall tape and putty. Cheap!" Kamekona added and walked out of the room carrying his bag of candy.

"Quick call Chin!" Steve stated.

"Already dial the number!"

**Alright, that is my installment before I start marathoning season 2. I'm gonna by it tomorrow right after work and I'm watching it till I am caught up for the new season. I'll also be checking to see how everyone liked these ten vignettes so please comment and tell me about your favorites!**


	14. 131 to 140

**A/N: Woot Season Three, we are in you! Hey everyone, hope you all enjoyed the season premier. I did, there were a few things that I didn't like, but I loved it. If anyone hasn't seen it, don't worry, there aren't any spoilers in this set of vignettes, but be warned, the next set are free reign!**

**Enjoy!**

Prompts 131 to 140

**This one has a mixture of Daddy Danny and action. **

_**Your favorite piece of playground equipment.**_

"You know this makes us extremely creepy." Danny stated as he and Steve sat together in the Camaro watching a playground full of children.

"No, this is a stakeout," Steve retorted. "Besides Kono's over there with her little cousin playing on the swings and we're expecting to have our suspect take the bait that Kono put out there, and we're here to back her up. There is nothing creepy about that."

"We're still being creepy." Danny huffed and put his binoculars to his eyes. "Two men, sitting in a car, just away from the monkey-bars is right wrong! We're watching all the children and their parents, ready to strike at any moment, creepy. I mean right pedophile, stalker, steal your baby creepy."

"Oh yeah, because people are stupid enough to come out on a Friday afternoon, in broad day light and take a baby."

"You'd be surprised," Danny said and shifted in his seat to get a better view of the far side of the playground. "Statistically speaking, more children go missing from playgrounds that are close to their homes, or walking home from school, then in any other abductions situations."

"You're just sore because I wouldn't let you be the bait."

"No, I mean, I'm the kinda father that see this shit when I take Grace to the playground or water park. I'm watching for people just like us, because I've read enough about child abductions cases."

"And you're paranoid."

"I am not!"

"So should I pull the Camaro back around to the other side of the park and the swing set – that is unless those are more targeted by pedophiles."

"You don't get it. This whole waiting and watching is the creepy part. It has nothing to do with swings or monkey-bars. We should be watching the benches and the people that are mulling about."

"Good, because the swings are too close to Kono anyway and we need to give her the space to complete the drop. It would give away our cover."

Danny rolled his eyes.

"Tell me about the cases." Steve stated after a long uncomfortable silence settled between them.

"What cases?" Danny asked as he checked the time, wrote something down in a note book, switched out his binoculars for a camera and started shooting photos out his window because it was the side closest to the playground.

"The child abductions cases," Steve laughed, "and I think you taken pictures on this stake out is more creepy then the stake out in general!"

"You have a messed up mind, McGarrett, and I swear you need to have your own kids to gain some perspective. I'm aware that this has gotten really creepy and very unnerving, but so has that guy, dressed all in black, who just showed up out of the blue and sat down at that bench where one of the mothers has left her stroller." The camera sounded without a flash as Danny had turned his attention away from Kono and the un-manned diaper bag that contained money and drugs for the drop they were simulating.

Steve grabbed Danny's binoculars, spun around in his seat and looked over his shoulder out the back passenger window at the man in question. "That's not our guy." He stated and turned back to watching Kono.

"I know, but he's giving me a really bad vibe." Danny confessed and didn't take his eyes off the man. "If he does anything unlawful I will end this stake out."

"I know you will," Steve huffed, "but nothings going to happen, Danny. You are way too paranoid and these aren't even your children!" Steve laughed and tried to become comfortable in his seat again.

"Abort mission!" Danny stated frantically into his com as he bolted from the Camaro and rushed across the park before Steve could even register what was happening.

Kono stopped what she was doing. Grabbed her little cousin and sheltered her with her body as she rushed away with other parents that had witnessed what Danny had seen. Steve followed Danny at a sprint as he attended to the young mother that had been struck, just after she had placed her baby back in the stroller and the man in black attacked her, grabbed a hold of the stroller and took off at a run.

Danny vaulted over the pack bench, as Steve stopped to help the now frantic and screaming mother.

"Stop! Five-O! Return that Child!" Danny yelled and poured on the speed as the man tried to duck and dodge around parked cars and head for the wooded side of the park as Danny ran up the front of a mini van, using the bumper as a step and proceeded to make up ground as he sprinted across the tops of the vehicles.

Suddenly, and with only feet before the man disappeared into the forest, a bright red Cruze cut off the man before he made his escape. He nearly crashed the stroller into the car but Kono jumped out, her weapon drawn and Danny caught up.

"Put your hands where I can see them!" Kono ordered as her little cousin ducked down in the back seat, and the man released his grip on the stroller.

"Really, kidnapping babies, you are a monster!" Danny stated angrily as Steve and the mother came running up.

"What the hell was Five-O doing stalking a playground anyway?" The fugitive yelled just as angrily as Danny.

"I get it Danny," Steve stated as he cuffed the baddie and pulled him away from the scene. "We were here waiting for scum bags like you!" Steve stated venomously into the fugitive's ear, "child abduction is a federal offence. You're done for."

Danny's eyes flashed murderously as the fugitive was dragged away by Steve.

"You gonna be okay, Danny?" Kono asked.

"Yeah, is your cousin okay?" he asked as he caught his breath and scanned the playground to make sure that no one else was hurt.

"Yeah," Kono smiled, "she was ready for anything. Her father is a cop, and she wants to be one when she grows up. We're keeping it all in the family." She added as she pet Danny's shoulder and headed back to her car.

"Get her home safely Kono!" Danny stated.

Kono nodded and climbed back into her Cruze with her little cousin and drove off.

"Thank you so much, detective," The mother sobbed as she pulled her screaming child out of the stroller and held him tightly. "I saw you watching the play ground. Thank God you were here." She said through her tears.

"It's all in a day's work, ma'am." Danny smiled and headed back to the fugitive and his partner.

**Sometimes I really would like to know what Steve's life was like before he was shipped off.**

_**You track down and old boyfriend/girlfriend.**_

Steve sighed as he looked down into the face of yet another victim.

"You know her, don't you?" Danny whispered with his back to the victim but while standing next to Steve.

"What's the cause of death Max?" Steve asked ignoring Danny's question.

"It's hard to say at this time," Max answered. "But I can tell you that our victim has been dead for at least twelve hours and that this isn't our primary crime scene. I'll know more once I get her back to the lab and perform a full autopsy, but I can tell you that she was tortured, she doesn't have any identification on her person and I don't know if anyone will recognize her with all this damage."

"Her name is Karen," Steve sighed. "Karen Zieglan."

"So you do know her." Danny spun on his partner now and looked into his eyes.

"She was my first girlfriend, she broke up with me. I was 16 and I was devastated but I was being shipped off to the navy and she was staying here in Hawaii. I guess I didn't really expect her to wait for me, but still, I was young and in love, and I did keep tabs on her for a little while. Last I'd heard she was working for the FBI."

"We'll it's a place to start." Danny sighed. "I'll have Kono and Chin pull anything they can on her case load and what she was assigned too."

"Sometimes I really wonder what would have happened had I been able to stay in Hawaii."

"Steve, she broke up with you. it wouldn't have been you job to protect her even if you stayed."

"But it's my job to protect these islands and she stilled ended up dead and tortured."

"You can't save them all."

**Again, Daddy Danny.**

_**You realize you have inadvertently become a stalker.**_

"Danny, she's going to be just fine." Steve stated from his place in the passenger seat of the Camaro.

"May I remind you of the Rick Peterson Paranoia, or the Car-jacking Conundrum, or perhaps the High School Football Foul Play – not to mention all my custody issues?" Danny asked as he watched his daughter very closely as she walked the steps to her private school where she stopped at the top of the steps, turned and waved at her father and her favorite uncle, and then disappeared into the school yard.

"And after all of those events precautions were taken to make sure she was safe, and now with full custody of her you don't need to be a stalker. Give her some space and let her start to come into her own."

"I am not a stalker!" Danny yelled and turned angrily on his partner. "I am her father and it is my job to make sure she is safe. We have a thing, if you haven't notice, and part of our thing is that she turns and she waves at me every day when I drop her off for school so that her happy, smiling, face is the last thing I see and it sets my nerves at ease, because lord knows anything can happen in a day with you, and there have been enough incidences where she has been put in danger and I've had to see her cry. I hate to see her cry. It's not fun. It breaks my heart every single time. And, not that I'm complaining about being part of Five-O because its probably the best thing to happen to me since Gracie came into this world, but I don't know if I'm ever going to see her again when I embark on another case. So please, would you stop being judgmental and let me have a moment?"

Steve fell silent as Danny put the car in gear and pulled away from the school.

"So, why do you make it a priority to drive by the school as often as you possibly can to make sure that nothing foul is going down?" Steve asked.

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked defensively.

"Well yesterday at lunch you made sure I drove down this street on our way to pick up food, and two days ago you drove this way when taking the high way would have been faster, and before that you made sure to park right out front of the school when we decided to canvas the area two blocks down in search of our suspect." Steve explained. "There are more incidences that I have noticed, but those three stood out."

"You know what, may be I'm a little over protective, but I am not a stalker!"

"You keep telling yourself that, Danno, but the truth is, you are."

"Do you want to walk, because I'll circle back around and drop you off too?"

"No, I'm good where I am."

"One more word outta you and you're out on your ass, get it?"

"I got it."

"Good."

**This one almost became a spoiler for the season premier but I decided to go in a different direction. **

_**You have a dream that you've murdered someone. Who is it, how and why did the murder happen, and what happened afterward?**_

Steve woke with a start, with sweat dripping down his face as he blinked in the darkness and looked around the room trying to find his bearings. Moments later he got up off the couch, walked into the kitchen for a glass of water and then returned to the couch as quietly as he could.

Just then Danny came out of the bedroom.

"What is it now?" Danny asked groggily as he rubbed his eyes.

"Nothing," Steve replied.

"Hmm, well judging by that answer I can deduce that you were woken by another nightmare involving one of your navy SEAL adventures and you won't tell me which because that would be classified information. To which I'll now say something comforting along the lines of, 'I don't pretend to know what you went through out there in the big scary unknown but if you need someone to talk to, I'm here.' And then you will reply with, 'thanks Danno, you're a good friend, but I can't talk about it.' Then I'll nod and give you the 'are you okay' line, and you'll say, 'I'm fine' and I'll say 'okay, go back to bed then,' and you'll laugh at me and sent me on my way."

Steve smiled, "it's not classified, the nightmare was about Nick Taylor and what I had to do to a friend of mine because he'd betrayed me, but I didn't want to bring it up because I know you've been up every time I got up tonight."

"This is true," Danny nodded.

"So again I will say, thanks Danno, for everything and trust me when I tell you I'm fine."

"Alright, I'm going to try and get a few more hours of sleep. Please try and do the same."

"I will, but I can't guarantee anything."

**After re-watching all of season 2 I will admit to really missing Lori. I liked her character by the end. She was started to get good and then she got booted.**

_**Ten year from now, you meet up with an old friend you haven't seen in a decade. Write the conversation you have.**_

Steve stared past Agent Lori Weston as she left his office for the last time.

It had been several minutes since her departure and resignation, and Danny had been watching Steve with interest for a long moment before he stood and walked to his partner's office.

"You okay?" Danny asked knowing that there was something bothering his partner about the whole case and the lengths to which his team had gone to, to follow his orders.

"Lori resigned and is going back to the mainland." Steve said as he broke his stare and fell into his desk chair.

"She'll be back." Danny smiled. "It may not be right away, or in an official capacity, but she won't be able to stay away from Hawaii. And when she does come back you'll tell her all about how nothing has changed, how you are still pushing you luck with the Governor and we're still following your lead right into everything that could ultimately get us fired."

"Is that really what happened?" Steve asked with an emotion that Danny very rarely saw in his eyes.

"No, we were just doing our jobs, all of us, and if you really want to argue with the Governor on the way we all behaved during this investigation, you might want to point out that he was the one that pulled us from the party and demanded that we solve the case, so ultimately this is the Governors fault and Lori really should be taking the blame, or resigning, it should be Dennings."

"He won't resign, he likes bullying us too much." Steve huffed angrily.

"That he does, my friend."

"You really think she'll come back?"

"Yeah, Hawaii is kinda great. I'm sure the east coast has nothing on us here, and this is coming from a native Jerseyan who swore not to like Hawaii ever." Danny mocked. "If it were me, I'd be back. I would be able to wait ten years, I'd be back tomorrow."

**This makes me sad on so many levels.**

_**The person in your life you are most jealous of.**_

"I'm jealous of Chin," Danny stated after a few too many beers and the conversation had turned to the wants and unfairness of life in general.

"Why?" Chin asked with a laugh.

"You're married and happy and I don't foresee your marriage failing because Malia waited for you while knowing about all the dangers."

"You could have a second chance with Gabby!"

"Or I could opt for a root-canal." Danny huffed, "no, no more marriage for this bachelor. I'm not doing that again. I will date Gabby, I will try and be happy, but marriage is overrated – unless you are meant to be together like you and Malia."

"Thanks, I think," Chin laughed.

"I think I need to sleep this off," Danny sighed, "I'm depressed now."

"I'll call you a cab."

"I thank you kindly my good sir. You are a good friend. Congratulations, by the way, on your marriage to Malia. You two are perfect."

"And you are very drunk."

"I am."

**Don't judge me! These are some of my favorite shows, right after Five-O, NCIS:LA and The Big Bang Theory.**

_**You are a serial killer. What TV shows are on your DVR list? Why?**_

"He was right you know. Just because we have a license to kill doesn't make it right." Steve sighed.

"Since when are you metaphorical, Double Oh Steven?" Danny laughed. "I'd like to go through the reports and see how many of our gun wielding suspects died because you are trigger happy, as compared to the rest of the one who shot at you first and you shot back in self defense. I don't think that makes you a serial killer, even though you do have a rather impressive body count with Five-O alone."

Steve nodded as he lounged on the couch in Danny's apartment.

"Besides, I've killed many a man in my time, so has Kono and Chin, so this really isn't all on you. You can't beat yourself up about it, but if its really bothering you, HPD does have a doctor on staff to talk to about these kinds of things, and Five-O is considered part of HPD, so you have access to that and I suggest you take advantage of that – not just because you are feeling like a serial killer but because sometimes you do some insane thing that could be considered irrational."

"You calling me crazy, Danny?"

"No, just a little irrational, that's all."

"Irrational, says the man who had a whole season of _Once Upon a Time_, on his PVR." Steve mocked as he scrolled through the list of saved shows.

"Dude, it's a great show!" Danny retorted. "Plus it's something Grace and I watch together, so you can't make fun of my sentimental side."

"Alright, I'll give you that, but how do you justify _Ghost Adventures_?"

"I'm a believer after Heiau."

"And _Long Island Medium_?"

"Dude, Theresa is awesome, and totally legit. Don't make fun of her."

"You say I'm the irrational one." Steve laughed and handed the remote back to Danny.

"Let's just watch a move." Danny huffed.

"Okay, how about, _The Help_?" Steve suggested as they scrolled through the Netflix menu.

"Yeah okay, I've heard nothing but good things about that movie."

**This is just another random moment to prove that even Steve can be very easily manipulated. It's my favorite of this set.**

_**The one thing you're most ashamed of.**_

"I'm just ashamed that I trusted Joe for so long." Steve stated.

"He was trying to protect you." Kono countered.

"He did everything in his power to send me on a wild goose chase."

"He did it to protect you and your family, which you have again. You're no longer an orphan, Steve J., and that is thanks to Joe and his secrets." Danny reasoned.

"I guess you are right."

"Of course we are," Kono smirked.

"Okay then, I'm ashamed that I didn't back you up when you needed me most, Kono. I should have taken some of the blame for the asset forfeiture locker scandal." Steve stated honestly.

"Every girl needs a little scandal, Steve, and we came out of it no worse for wear. Don't worry about it. I know you have my back now and I don't regret doing what I did."

"You know, you guys aren't supposed to fix everything. Give me my grief once in a while." Steve laughed as he spun on his friends.

"Be ashamed of your driving!" Danny shouted.

"Or the fact that you ruined our own birthday surprised." Kono added.

"Or that you have grenades in the truck of MY car."

"Those are very useful and I happen to know you have become partial to grenade handling and using them as interrogation methods." Steve countered.

"You told him?"

"Yeah, I did, and I'm not ashamed of it." Chin laughed.

"I'm shocked that you handled the thing correctly and didn't blow you, Chin and the suspect up." Kono mocked.

"I've watched Steve use them so many time that I was certain that I had everything under control."

"Those were world war two era grenades, they are very dangerous Daniel." Steve scolded.

"Nothing happened!"

"No, but it did blow up. We just moved the fugitive out to the woods behind his house and told him to throw the thing as far as he could. Then we hit the deck and it exploded." Chin explained.

"The only thing I regret was the bomb squad investigation afterward." Danny sighed. "We could have spent that time much more productively, but at the same time, at least they dealt with all the rest of the unexploded ammunitions we found in that house."

"I agree." Chin nodded.

"Now did I miss that?" Steve asked.

"You were away, all by yourself, running around Japan." Danny stated.

"Ah yes, I suppose I am ashamed that I left you here to worry."

"You should be, I'm supposed to have your back and you left me behind."

"Would you have come had I invited you?"

"No," Danny stated outright. "Japan's totally not my scene, and after Korea I had enough of the East, but had you said 'Danny, I'm going to Disney Land, wanna come?' I would have had your back!"

"Me too," Chin nodded.

"And me!" Kono piped in.

"Then we should go." Steve smiled.

"Just give the order."

"Alright, let's all go to Disney Land." Steve said as he stood.

"Family vacation!" Kono sang.

"I can't believe that worked," Danny whispered to Chin, "Grace is going to be thrilled."

"I'm ashamed to say I was a part of this plan to manipulate Steve into agreeing to go on vacation."

"It was Steve's idea," Danny winked, "just as it ought to have been."

**Short and Sweet and nothing more needs to be said.**

_**A guilty pleasure.**_

The waves and the water were constant and soothing. Danny sat atop his board and watched as one by one Kono, Steve, Chin and even Grace caught the waves and surfed back into the shallows.

"Alright, I admit it, Hawaii is pretty great." Danny said to no one in particular as he looked back at the land and the rolling hills, the mountains and the forests. "Eden has nothing on you, Hawaii."

**I loved episode 215, I don't think they could have done anything to make it better. This scene is just what came into my mind when I read the prompt.**

_**Comfort.**_

"Just give him some space." Steve stated as Kono and Chin arrived on the scene where Danny and Steve had only just found Grace.

"Thank God you found her!" Kono sighed as her knees buckled and she had to lean against a police cruiser to stable herself and catch her breath.

"She doesn't seem to be hurt. Some bruises from where she was duct-taped to the chair in the storage locker, but physically I think she's fine." Steve said out lout to whoever would listen, but he said it mainly to make himself feel better.

"The doctors say Rick is going to recover from the gunshot wound, not that he deserves to be okay," Chin huffed as he looked past Steve to where Danny and Rachel were still embracing their little girl.

"We're going to make his life a living hell, here in Hawaii," Steve stated bitterly. "No one takes our little girl and gets away with it. He should have known better then to mess with the whole team like that."

"I guess he just didn't realize who he was dealing with." Kono stated, "He thought he'd get away with it, but we were right there, with every step. It's just too bad that Danny had to go through that."

"And Grace, she's going to be traumatized." Steve sighed, "She's just a little girl, who takes this kind of revenge on a little girl?"

"A monster," Danny stated as he stepped up behind Steve and startled all of his friends.

"Danny, we're so sorry." Kono stated as she stepped forward. "If there is anything we can do."

"You've already done it." Danny said as he tried to smile. "Grace knows that you guys did everything you could and it was because of all your hard work that we got this under control so quickly. I can't thank you enough and Grace wants to see you guys before she's taken to the hospital." He added and motioned toward the awaiting ambulance.

"Is she okay?" Steve asked frantically.

"They want to check her out to make sure, and I'm ready to let them, but I don't think she's hurt – just really scared. So come on, she want the people who love her around her right now," Danny explained and stepped aside as Kono and Chin rushed forward to the awaiting ambulance and Grace reached out to both of them and hugged them at the same time.

"She most wants to see you," Danny whispered to his partner, "because she knows that you were the one that figured it all out before anyone else. She knows that you backed me up one hundred percent and you were the one that released her from the chair."

"I just did what I had to do to help you." Steve smiled.

Danny nodded his understanding, "go on, she wants a hug from her Uncle Steve."

**Alright, that's all for this time, hope you enjoyed them. Tell me which are your favorites and stay tuned for more soon. Also, if anyone wants to talk about the new season PM me!**

**P.S: did anyone else have evil woman stuck in their heads after the season premier? **


	15. 141 to 150

**A/N: I had this set backlogged, so I thought I would give you one more update before the end of September! Enjoy!**

Prompts 141 to 150

**This one is meant to be a very brotherly kind of fight. Like, you know you have things about your siblings that drive you crazy (don't get me started on my little brother) and sometimes they just have to come out, you fight, get it over with and then things go back to normal…not that anything ever changes, but people who have siblings come one and back me up, you know what I mean right? It's all about the Honesty!**

_**Honesty**_

"Honestly Danny, sometimes I think you jump to conclusions, but that's just my humble opinion." Steve stated as he folded his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair.

"Well, if we're being honest and voicing our humble opinions then I would like to take this moment to say that I believe you forget, by no fault other then that you've been brainwashed by the Navy. You forget that I'm not a Navy SEAL. I don't have nearly the training or the understanding of tactical maneuvers that you've got and as such you forget to warn me when you decide to go bat-crap-crazy and attack with the force of some fearless mutant, leaving me to clean up in your wake. It's not appropriate or civilized behavior Steven and I think, for your benefit as well as everyone else's, you should probably see a doctor, an exorcist or maybe take a class in social etiquette."

"Oh, okay, if you want to talk about appropriate social behaviour, I'd like to point out that you aren't as social adept as you pretend to be. You have anger problems, and commitment problems, and sometime, just sometimes, you voice your opinion too freely and it gets annoying and awkward."

"Your driving is terrible." Danny retorted. "I'm surprised you haven't killed anyone and because of all the unnecessary drifting, I've had to replace brand new tires in my car three times this year, and it's only September. Please, I'm begging, stop pretending my car is a truck and taking it off road! You have a truck for that kind of adventure."

Steve huffed. "Your hair is like something out of a mob movie and so outdated. I'm sure you could find another hair style that would require less hair gel or spray, which ever you us and it would take you out of the seventies and make you look ten years younger. Not to mention the environmental benefits of you cutting back on the toxins that your are releasing into the air every time you spray your hair, and you would save a load of money if you didn't need to by a new can of hair spray every week."

"My hair, right, okay, you wanna go the environmental rout? How about you stop blowing shit up, setting shit on fire and destroying whatever is in your path and take the earth into consideration. You don't know what kinds of chemicals are in those building, houses and boats that you launch grenades into - and there are always chemicals present that make your explosions that much bigger. You are doing so much more damage to the environment then I am with my hair spray because you are burning things that should never be burnt and relapsed into the atmosphere. I wouldn't be surprised if you have poisoned everyone on this team to the point of doing irreversible damage to our repertory and cardiovascular systems."

"Well, getting back to my initial point, if you payed a little more attention and maybe took a class, or joined me for some drills, I wouldn't have to blow up shit because I'd have adequate back up in combat situations and wouldn't have to take matters into my own hands to save you the hassle of taking up the front line with me. Chin and Kono don't seem to mind following me into battle, in fact, I'm sure both of them would do extremely well under military conditions. You are the only one that bitches and moans about it."

Danny sighed heavily, clearly annoyed and completely fed up with the conversation now that it had circled back around. "I'll do navy drills with you when Kilauea starts spewing snowflakes. If you didn't like the fact that I am not a military man, and that I believe my police training – advance for your information – is adequate back up, then fire me and get a new partner, because I'm not going to jump on board with your Rambo behavior and I've been saying that for three years."

"The reason I chose you as my partner is because of your advanced police training and experience in violent crimes. I'm not going to fire you for being the best damn detective I know – don't tell Chin I said that. But you have to understand that I was chosen to lead this task force because of my skill set and I'm not going to change because you think I need to be more of a cop and less of a SEAL."

"I don't think you need to be more of a cop and less of SEAL, I just think you need to tone it down."

"And you need to pick it up."

"Fair enough."

"So we're good?"

Danny rolled his eyes, checked the time on the wall clock and nodded, "yeah we're good. I have to pick up Grace, get dinner into her and get homework finished before her hula lesson tonight. Care to back me up?"

"What are we having?" Steve asked with a smile as he jumped out of his chair and snatched the keys to the Camaro right out of Danny's hands.

"Greek. Grace is doing a history project on Ares and so we're having Greek and finishing the last bit of her paper." Danny answered.

"Dude, he's the Greek God of War – I'm all over that."

"Thank God someone is."

**Danny's lack of adequate housing is sure to become an larger issue if he gains custody of Grace, which is my ultimate prediction for season 3. This is a little conversation that Steve has with Danny while they go apartment shopping together, not in a slash way, just in a 'hey Steve you know the island better' kinda way. (Just to clarify ;)**

_**What you've kept**_

"Maybe you should decorate or something and this place won't look as bad as it actually is." Steve said with a sigh as he looked around yet another disaster of an apartment Danny was about to rent and call his 'home' for the foreseeable future.

"This isn't permanent." Danny retorted, which was his go to response in the situation. "One day I'll find the perfect, not haunted, little house somewhere on this island. I'll mortgage myself to the gills and then I'll have all the stuff that I kept after the divorce sent out here, and I wont have to keep paying for that storage unit in Hoboken that costs me nearly as much as the rent on this place. I swear to you, I do have stuff. I just don't have anywhere to put it and I don't want to keep moving it until I know I am going to stay in one place for an extended period of time."

"Then why are we looking at houses?" Steve asked with a sigh as he stuck his head into the kitchen, grimaced and turned around. "No that kitchen is terrible, we're leaving." He stated and pushed Danny toward the door.

"What, what the hell is wrong?"

"The sink is full of rust, the stove doesn't have burner knobs and I don't know what is leaking out of the fridge but there was a puddle."

"Okay, so this one is a no," Danny sighed and followed Steve out of another building and back to the truck.

"Like I said before, why aren't we looking at houses," Steve asked as he grabbed a real-estate news paper off the back seat of the truck and crossed out the last of the apartments that Danny had circled. "We could go right not and get you preapproved for a mortgage, I'll co-sign with you to get you started, and then we could look at houses this afternoon. There are several listed here for relatively good prices and like you said, you are paying double what you would pay in rent to rent and hold your storage unit. Put those into a mortgage payment and you're set. These places are nice and close to Grace's school and not a far distance from Kukui High School."

"Why should I care about Kukui High School?" Danny asked with a huff and Steve passed the new paper back to him with his newly circled selections.

"It was good enough for Chin and I, it should be a good enough school for Grace, and because you said that you're were planning to settle permanently, you're going to have to look into high schools in a couple of years for Grace. I'll vouch for Kukui being a great school, with great extracurricular programming, and academic standings." Steve explained. "How soon can you're stuff be shipped out here and your contract on the storage locker be canceled?"

"I haven't even found a place yet. Can we not jump to conclusions?"

"I refuse to let you rent another apartment when that money could be going toward the purchase of your own house." Steve stated. "I'm taking you to the bank now."

Danny sighed, "Alright fine, we'll go to this one first. While I'm signing my life away at the bank, you make the calls to arrange to see the houses. This wasn't really the plan for my Saturday afternoon."

"I know, but I think it will be great. We'll pick up Grace from tennis and then she can help you pick a house." Steve smiled and put the truck into gear, "and I'm sure she'll be really happy to get all of her stuff out of storage here too. Not that we don't want to keep Stanley handing on the money he's paying for that locker he's renting." Steve smirked.

"He's not renting it, I am." Danny huffed. "I get child support from Rachel – which, ultimately, comes from Stanley, and I pay for that storage locker because, again, I don't have space for all of Grace's stuff."

"All the more reason to get a house and put that money into getting Grace more stuff, and saving for her education," Steve said and changed his turn when Danny glared at him.

"You really want me to stay here and settle here, don't you?" Danny asked suspiciously.

"I know you're staying. There really isn't any discussing that anymore, after what you went through to keep Grace here. So you may as well give up this apartment living and make a life here in Hawaii. It's your home now, Danny, and you know it as well as I do, so stop pretending, procrastinating and get it done."

"Some of these are in really nice neighbourhoods." Danny admitted as he turned back to the paper.

"That one is in Chin's, just down the street. When Grace starts working, and driving, you and Chin and carpool to work." Steve smiled.

"Whoa, no way man, I'm not giving the Camaro up to Grace."

"You're right, Stanley will probably by her a car anyway."

Danny glared.

"If you can get a car out of the guy for your daughter, I say do it!"

"I don't want to talk about my baby girl driving, and under no circumstances are you going to be her first driving teacher. I forbid it!" Danny stated and waved a sharpie in Steve's face.

"Are you going to rule out Chin's neighbourhood because of this conversation?" Steve asked with a roll of his eyes.

"No, two bedrooms, two bathroom, full kitchen and dining room, a den and family room, with a lanai and beach access, sounds like the perfect place for me to raise my child." Danny stated. "That will be the one to beat."

"It sounds nicer then my place!" Steve stated as he stopped the truck outside of the bank and snatched the paper out of Danny's hands.

"It's mine McGarrett!" Danny stated and hopped out of the truck. "A house to put all _my_ stuff in, remember."

"I'll sell you my place!" Steve laughed and then waved Danny away to get his affairs in order.

**In my mind – my perfect Five-O world – the crew knows each other better then they know themselves, and Steve is no exception.**

_**Who people think you are, compared to who you know you are**_

"I know you guys think I have everything under control but I really don't." Steve said one day as they struggled to come up with a motive, or a place to start with the case that had come across Steve's desk only hours earlier.

"No, I'm pretty sure I speak for everyone when I say we know you're flying by the seat of your pants most of the time and pretending to know what you're doing. I mean come on Steve, the three of us have way more experience on the police force then you do, even Kono, so when you're not sure what to do in a situation, we know you're digging as deep into your bag of tricks as you can go. Sometimes it's entertaining and effective, but other times it can be absolutely ridiculous and down right dangerous."

"He's right," Kono nodded.

"But as you spend time on the job, you'll figure it out Steve. None of us really knew what we were doing when we started out on the force." Chin stepped in to bring about some optimism to the conversation. "In fact, I believe I speak for the group when I say, most of the time, we still don't know what's going on."

"Crime has changed, its different in so many ways. It's different from the east coast to the west coast and it's different in the middle of the pacific. It's not the same as fighting wars and it's not the same as it was ten years ago. But the one thing that hasn't changed is justice and everyone, no matter what, should be held accountable for their actions and pay the price is they deliberately choose to make the wrong decisions." Danny stated. "That being said, Justice is what you stand for Steve, and Justice is what makes you, and me, and Chin, and Kono all the same. So we may all fly by the seat of our pants. We may all come up with different ideas or see solving a case in a different way, but ultimately, all that matters is Justice."

"Kaulike." Chin stated.

"It's our different ways that makes us effective and keeps up in step with the evolution of crime." Kono commented.

"And we know where we came from, in terms of learning the ways of the police force. You take experience, you keep it in mind as you look at each case and you adapt to the way the case is taking you." Danny said with a little flair. "So what is it about this case that has us stumped? What does it remind us of? Where have we seen similar events and where do those events lead us to start?"

"I saw something like this, very similar actually, in one of my tours in the Middle East. Civilians were working against the Gorilla fighters to bring provisions and aid back into their power. It was just a small group of people that weren't working for the civilians and soon enough the civilians overturned the Gorillas. Most of the fighters jumped sides and worked with the civilians and soon the civilians rose up in their own army. That's where we stepped in and tried to being things back around to governmental rule and the sharing of the provisions and aid for all the country." Steve explained as minimally as he could and without giving too much information. "So what we are dealing with here is a group of people who are taking from store houses, medicines and provisions and weapons that are meant to be en route with our troops. What are they doing with the stuff here in Hawaii?" he asked.

"We could try and track some of the materials that have been stolen and see if they are ending up in non-profit organizations here on the island." Kono suggested. "If we can trace the goods, we may be able to trace them back to the organizations stealing them from the naval supplies that have been ransacked."

"There has to be someone on the inside," Chin added as he agreed with Kono. "It has to be someone with ties to the transport of the provisions and who is high enough in rank that he or she can get the smugglers in and out without being caught."

Steve nodded.

Danny smiled.

"See, Steve, we all may fly by the seat of our pants, but we all have history that will help us adapt and because of that we now have two places to start looking."

"Alright, Danny and I will check out the base and the store houses. Kono, you and Chin get started on the non-profits and check their inventories." Steve smiled. "And thanks, guys, for the pep talk."

**When I read this prompt two things came into my mind. The first was that most of my writing is all run on sentences anyway. And the second, Danny ranting is just what this was meant to be when the person that make up this prompt first came up with it.**

_**Find a section of your writing that has no energy to it and rewrite it as one long sentence. Be sure that the sentence keeps expanding outward, don't worry about it being a run-on, and just let it flow.**_

Danny's face turned red, like fire engine red, as he turned in his seat and stared down his partner who had just made the most absurd comment about policing that Danny had ever heard in his life. A comment that would have lost Steve all his back up, had he said it to anyone other then Danny, because with Danny, he'd get yelled at, but with any HPD officer he would have been shunned, talked about and left to fend for him self.

"Well, say something already," Steve ordered as he stared out of the car window, at the road, and he could feel Danny's eyes burning a hole in the side of his head. Steve knew in that moment that he should have though through what he had said a little better before he had said it, and now he was in for the rant of a life time – that is if Danny opened his mouth and let the words flow, which seemed unlikely all of a sudden, and Steve wondered if he should stop the car, or simply barrel roll to safety out of Danny's aim - he was armed after all.

"Of all the idiotic, self-absorbed, moronic thing you could have said about the police force, about me, about Chin and Kono, you had to say that – after, let me remind you that HPD and the back up that I called in came to our rescue and got us out of your mess, saved our lives and gave us the opportunity to have this chat, you go and make a comment like that, to my face, a man who has known since he was a child that the only profession he would ever have was in Law Enforcement? You selfish, elitist, son-of-a-bitch, I should just shoot you right here and now but I wont because I am a good cop; a man of the same police force that you seem to think is useless and beneath you. I'd like to see you survive one day on the streets without Chin, Kono and myself to save your ass. One day alone with me giving the orders to every other cop on the island to let whatever befalls you, happen to you. They would be forbidden from helping you because you seem to think you don't need it. 'I could have done what twenty of those men did today' – I can't believe you said that."

"That's not what I meant." Steve tried to get a word in but Danny's glare was like lasers and his tongue was razor sharp.

"You don't get to speak anymore, not a single word, I don't want to hear you!" Danny yelled. "You could _not_ do the things we all do and live to tell the tale – not by your self. How arrogant do you have to be so say something like that when all this time you have always had back up, or the times when you went off on your own you've needed your back up more then ever because you screwed everything up. No, you don't get to talk to me, not now and not for a long time. I'm so disgusted by that comment. Good men and women fight crime on this island, make it a peaceful and safe place to live, every day never knowing if for some reason that is completely out of their control – if some kid is going to pull a gun and shoot someone, or some random traffic stop is going to turn into an all out fire fight. These things happen and the people that die in them are the people you seem to think are below you. You have some nerve Steven, your father was a cop. He started out on his beat and he knew the people that he protected, he also knew that every day that he put on that uniform could have been his last day to see his wife and children – because he didn't know if he was going to walk right into a drug den, or have a meth lab bow up in his face. So you are elite, you have a task force that deals with the worst of the worst and you have lived this long to tell the tale, but talk to me when you see a man, just doing his job, and he gets shot because some kid doesn't want a speeding ticket, or because some moron thinks that selling drugs is a legitimate profession. You're an ass-hole." Danny spat and then fell completely silent until Steve stopped the car at a red light and Danny got out of the car.

"Where are you going?" Steve yelled out the window at his partner.

"I'm going to walk and you can think about what you've said all by yourself. It's how you want things, isn't it?" Danny huffed and marched away from the car.

"Danny, I'm sorry!" Steve called out, but Danny wasn't turning around. He just kept walking.

**I know the last one was really hash, so this one is much lighter. See if you can figure out just what Danny and Steve want from each other. Has they just come out and said it, they could have escaped this whole conversation and all the time spent annoyed with one another.**

_**Put two characters, each of whom wants something from the other, in a room together. Neither of them is allowed to ask for it straight out. Give them five minutes with only dialogue to get what they want.**_

"Would you stop pacing and just tell me what you want to do?" Steve asked knowing full well what Danny wanted but not yet willing to give Danny exactly that which he desired until he, Steven, got something in return.

"No, I think I'll continue my pacing and I'll plot my revenge, silently and ominously. Subconsciously I will drive you crazy and I will get what I want." Danny stated as he spun the keys to the Camaro around one finger and continued to pace between Steve's office door and his own.

"Alright guys, we're leaving." Kono said cheerfully as she and Chin moved to leave for the day. "Hope your weekends turn out just as you have planned them!"

"Bye!" Danny and Steve said together and then glared at one another for having done it.

"Do you think Gabby will mind if you are late tonight?" Steve asked as he folded his arms and rested his feet on the computer table as he leaned back in his chair.

"I'm not seeing Gabby tonight or at all this weekend." Danny retorted as he tossed the keys in the air and caught them. "Do you think Catherine will wear a long dress or a short one, or maybe her dress uniform, to the Naval Ball?"

"Just because it's called the Naval Ball, doesn't mean you have to wear your dress uniform," Steve huffed.

"But you will."

"Yeah, probably." Steve admitted.

"And Catherine?"

"She'll probably wear her dress uniform. Most of the female officers will. It's the civilian females that come all dressed up, but it's not a rule for officers to be in dress."

"I see."

"So, how about you, if you aren't seen Gabby tonight, what are you doing?"

"I'm taking off with Grace up into the mountains. She wants to go camping and I'm ready to take her. Kawika has given me some maps and is going to take us up to some Kapu territory so that we won't be bothered."

"You camping, this I gotta see," Steve laughed.

"No, you will not see it, not in a million years, because if ever I went camping and you were around you'd tell me how bad at it I am, and for your information, I like camping. I used to do it all the time with my family. We are good campers and fishers and hunters. We did very well, thank you very much, and even when Grace was young she loved the wilderness. So yes, I am going to take my Gracie camping. It's going to be a daddy daughter weekend and no Stevens are allowed to ruin it."

"So you want my truck, is that it?"

"I didn't say I wanted your truck." Danny huffed.

"It would be better for a camping trip and all your gear, then the Camaro would be."

"Because you want the Camaro to drive to your fancy party and not mess up your uniform or Cat's, by getting in and out of your big monstrous truck."

"I didn't say that I wanted the Camaro." Steve retorted and folded his arms again.

"I've got everything I need in the Camaro." Danny stated with a nod, "I am so prepared; I even have a satellite phone in case of an emergency."

"Oh yeah, where did you get that?" Steve asked as he raised an eyebrow to his partner.

"Catherine hooked me up." Danny smirked as Steve's girlfriend walked into the office.

Steve glared.

"Hey Danny," Catherine smiled as Danny spun around, avoiding eye contact with Steve and smiled back at the still casually dressed officer. "I found the first aid kit that I told you about. Did you manage to get one, or do you want to take mine on your camping trip?" she asked pleasantly as she held tight to a little white box.

"I found a really basic one, but nothing as good as this."

"Take it with you."

"I'll trade you for it," Danny smirked and placed the Camaro key's in Cat's hand.

"You'll give Cat the Camaro, but you won't let me take it for the weekend?" Steve huffed as he stood and broke into the conversation.

"Catherine is nice to me." Danny stated.

"Steve, just give Danny the truck." Catherine stated with her hands on her hips.

"He can ask nicely for it!"

"Give him the truck Steve or I'll find a civilian to take me to the ball."

"I'd do it, but I'm out of town this weekend." Danny smirked.

Catherine giggled.

"Fine," Steve stated and handed Danny the truck keys.

"Thank you, Steven. the truck is much more conducive to camping." Danny smiled and headed for the doors. "Catherine, please keep him busy all weekend so that he doesn't wander into Kapu territory to interrupt my daddy daughter weekend." He added as he passed Catherine on the way out.

"I have the whole weekend planned, he won't have time to bother you Danny." Catherine smirked.

"You lucky guy," Danny smiled and winked over his should at Steve. "No funny business in my car!" he added and left.

"Wanna go make out in the Camaro?" Catherine asked when Danny was gone.

"Give him a few minutes to load up the truck and then yes, yes I do." Steve smiled and took the keys from Catherine.

**If you didn't already know, I am a fairly religious person and for some reason I don't by Danny's proclaimed atheism. Not for one minute.**

_**Write two prayers for your character: one to be said in private, one to be said in public.**_

"Oh dear God, please let me, Steve, Kono and Chin make it through this insanity just one more time. I know I've asked this a lot, and I must be on my last of my nine lives, but please, I'd like to see my little girl again." Danny said to himself in the safety and privacy of his office as he strapped on a bullet proof vest, loaded extra ammunition into the spare magazines and attached them to the holder on his belt and on his vest. "How did I get to become this man?" he asked as he looked to the heavens. "Am I to be a martyr today or will this be another one of those miraculous days when we all walk away? I think I've come this far and tested fate long enough that I know better then to be confident in these situations. So if you are there God, please keep us safe." Danny sighed, place a cross and medallion in one of his pockets, and walked out of his office to join the other members of his team.

Later that day, when the battle was over and none of the good guys had been seriously injured, but by some miraculous turn of events Steve had managed to only wound the primary suspect and have the others around him all escape with minor injuries, as HPD back up arrived just in the nick of time, as the fire fight was ongoing, and put an end to the confrontation, Danny stopped, his weapon still strung over his shoulder, his gun still in it's holster on his hip and his family gathered around him miraculously unscathed.

"Thank you Lord," Danny stated out loud as the suspect was loaded into an ambulance and several HPD cruisers followed it as it left the scene. "Thank you for getting us through that, and letting us all live."

"Amen to that," Chin laughed and tapped Danny on the shoulder as he turned and walked toward his vehicle.

"You keep praying for us, Danny, I'm sure that's what get's us through it." Kono whispered as she hugged him and then walked away to her own vehicle.

"I'm glad He's on our side," Steve smirked and then nodded toward the awaiting Camaro. "You ready to go?"

"Yes, and thank God, it's over."

**This one is short and sweet… well not really sweet.**

_**You are lost in a foreign country. You can't find anyone who speaks English. How do you react, and how do you find your way?**_

"Really, I can't even begin to understand you, McGarrett. Here we are lost somewhere between New Delhi and Mumbai and I've been trying for hours to get someone, anyone, that could speak English, because English is the official language to most people in modernized India, but no, you find a way to take us out of the city centers and into the abyss where no one speaks a lick of English and then you tell me you speak Hindi?" Danny yelled in shock and frustration.

"I told you we'd be fine in India!"

"Why India?" Danny asked angrily.

"Because this is where I tracked Shelburne too and I need answers."

"You can call her mom, and I'm pretty sure she's not here."

"That's not what the shaman said." Steve retorted and followed the little old man as he lead them toward what looked to be a hut made of mud and straw.

"Of course you'd find your mother in a place like this, what was I thinking?"

**I love this one, even though I think Steve would totally back Danny up in this situation, I needed to make someone behave badly.**

_**Make a scene with a character exhibiting really bad behaviour**_.

"Danny, no, I absolutely refuse and you can make me go!" Steve pouted and rushed into his office where he slammed the door.

Danny followed him, "seriously? You're supposed to have my back at all times. Why can't you do this one thing to make my girlfriend happy?"

"Because I have your back, not Gabby's," Steve huffed. "Bros before hoes man – she can fend for herself and I can get you out of this too if you want me too."

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear you say any of that, reiterate that I've already invited Catherine to double date with Gabby and I, and tell you that if you don't suck it up this instant and go home and put on a tuxedo, then you are not driving the Camaro for a month, and I'm reminding you that this behavior and hissy fit you've been pulling all day has already lost you driving privileges for a week."

"But Danny, why do I have to go?" Steve whined. "You take Catherine and Gabby, and be the better man, and I'll stay here."

"That's not fair to Catherine, Steve, as much as I like her, she's you're girlfriend."

"But I don't wanna go to the opera. I already told Dennings I had Navy stuff to do to get out of this gala event and now you want to make me go because you thought it would be a good double date opportunity? What is he going to say when he finds out that I lied to him?"

"The opera is a romantic thing that couples do together. You can tell the Governor that you had a change of heart, cleared your schedule and came alone. You are going to get up, stop pouting and be a gentleman tonight, do you hear me Steven?" Danny stated putting on his best, angry and disappoint, father tone. "Two months, no Camaro!"

"That's so unfair!"

"Three months!"

"But Danny!"

"Four months," Danny stated crossed his arms and put his foot down. "I have a ten year old daughter, who was spoiled something fierce by Stanley, I could go all night Steven."

"Fine!" Steve huffed as he stood. "But I'm not going to enjoy it."

"Neither will I."

"And I'm not wearing a tie."

"Neither am I."

"And I'm driving!" Steve stated and snatched at the keys.

"No you are not." Danny stated as he evaded Steve's attack and moved to leave the office.

"But I said I would go!" Steve whined.

"Yes. But you put up a fight and I am not about to reward that kind of behavior. You are not driving the Camaro for a week, another word on the subject and it will be longer. Do you understand Steven?" Danny asked.

"Yes sir." Steve sighed.

"Alright, go home and change, I'll pick you up in two hours."

"Okay."

**Feel free to play some wacky cartoon music in your head while reading this next vignette. In fact it should be mandatory. Cue music now.**

_**What you used to do that you don't do anymore**_

"See if I were old Danny, back in New Jersey, I'd use my mad street skills to get me out of this mess but since I came here to Hawaii where the world is completely upside down, I've had to adapt and new Danny has no idea how old Steven managed to get us stuck in a net, hanging from some trees in the jungle like something out of a Saturday morning cartoon." Danny stated sarcastically as he and Steve were tangled in the net, feet above the ground in the middle of the rainforest.

"I really don't know how I missed that…" Steve stated as he tried to move to get at the knife in one of the many pockets on his vest, but couldn't because he and Danny were so tangled in the net that his arms were pinned, one behind his back and the other somewhere underneath Danny. "When I get outta this, old Steve is going to be revisited while new Steve takes time off to head back to Coronado to re-do some of his BUDS training."

"Oh no, that is the last thing new Steve needs!" Danny huffed as he struggled as well, "Alright, I got it." he stated as he managed to get at one of the many pockets on Steve's vest will his one hand that was not tangled halfway out of the net. "Just don't cut us down before I get my other arm free. I'd rather not have it snap when we start to fall to the ground."

"I don't think I can be the one to cut us down, Danny, I can't move my arms at all."

"Fine," Danny stated as the net swung back and forth in the canopy, "I'll get it as soon as I…okay other arm is free!"

"Whoa wait, before you do anything crazy; think about it for a second." Steve stated and looked through the net at the ground down below.

"You are not new Danny!" Danny stated as he cut at the ropes that were the closes to his oddly positioned body. "Once we're down, we'll deal with what happened during and after the fall."

"The ground doesn't look soft." Steve stated as he tried to maneuver his body so that he could at least hold onto something isn't dead of falling ass first toward the ground.

"Almost got it…"

"Whoa!" Steve yelled as he and Danny seemed to split apart, their legs finally coming loose of the netting and now dangling beneath them as they held tight to the net that was still up in the tree.

"Now what?" Danny asked as he pocketed the knife and reached up to get a better grasped on the net.

"We drop."

"It's a long way down."

"Can you fly?" Steve asked with some of his confidence coming back. "If you can, you might want to do that now. But if you can't, I'd say you drop, pray that you don't get seriously hurt and head for cover because the people that set this trap are sure to come back and then we're in trouble."

"I'm not in trouble, I still have my gun!"

"Why didn't you just shoot us down?"

"Because I couldn't reach my gun!"

"Oh for God's sake!" Steve stated and let go so that he fell, landed with a thud and then rolled a little to soften the landing.

"You okay?" Danny called from still up in the net.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Do you want me to catch you?"

"Oh, hell, no!" Danny stated. "Just get out of my way."

Danny dropped, hit the ground with a thud, rolled and then got slowly to his feet again. "My knee didn't like that!" he sighed as the pain spread from his knee all the way through his leg.

"At least you're alive; now let's get to cover before we get caught again."

"No, if anyone comes around, I'll shoot them." Danny stated as he limped. "I am moving at my own pace, thank you very much, and I'm not listening to new Steve's advice anymore."

"Okay, but old Steve promises he wont miss anymore traps."

"Just get me out of this jungle!"

"Okay," Steve smiled and both men moved, as quickly as they could, out of the darkening jungle.

**I'm back to my initial plot of Danny really needing to just buy a house already.**

_**The people who will live in your house after you move out.**_

"Danny I really think its time to give up on the idea of finding a suitable apartment and change you search parameters to include houses on the island and not apartments because the only places you seem to be able to afford are placed only drug dealers and prostitutes will move into once you've moved out." Steve said as he stretched out his arms and touched both opposite walls in Danny's place.

"It's funny because true," Danny sighed from his place on the couch. "Did you read in the paper about that drug bust last week?"

"In the last place you stayed in…only two doors down?" Steve asked sarcastically as he fell onto the couch with his partner.

"Yup," Danny answered, "that's the one. The whole building was condemned after the raid and twelve more known fugitives were dragged out of there."

"Thank God you weren't living there anymore. Can you believe what would have been said about Five-O had they found out that you lived there and didn't know that every apartment around you was rented by felons?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, I gotta get out of these shitty places and into something better." Danny sighed.

"What do you think will be bust at this place?" Steve asked jokingly.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure the second floor is a brothel." Danny answered seriously. "And there is illegal gambling out of the basement. I went down to the laundry room the other day and was invited to play poker as long as I kept my mouth shut."

"You weren't wearing your badge?" Steve asked in shock.

"With how high profile Five-O is, and how we are recognized everywhere on this island, your best is 'you weren't wearing your badge'?" Danny asked with a laughed. "I was in sweat pants and a T-Shirt and I'm sure I looked like a bum but I was shocked that they didn't recognize me." Danny retorted. "Or maybe they just didn't care. How much authority could I have? I was doing laundry."

"You didn't join in, did you?"

"I'm living in this dump, where I know bad things are happening; do you think I can afford to gamble legally, let alone illegally?"

"Good point."

"I need to get outta here."

"Well, you could call the cops on the brothel and the gambling and have the building shut down, and then you would have no choice but to leave."

"Or you could be my back up and we could go apartment shopping this weekend because you know the island better then I do."

"Or that," Steve nodded.

"Then we'll shut down the building. Once I have moved out."

"Okay good." Steve smiled.

**Well that's it for another update. Hope you liked it. Just a little something to tide you over until tomorrow!**

**My favorites this time around were the two about apartment shopping, and Honesty. I also really liked Danny's camping trip and the harsh rant that Danny gives Steve because he's so pissed off about what Steve had said, and the net in the tree one … oh who am I kidding. I think this is one of my best sets in this collection. It's going to be hard to top this one.**


	16. 151 to 160

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving! (It's Canadian Thanksgiving…sorry if you aren't Canadian.) So, it's been a holiday weekend for me and although I have had a lot of time on my hands, I've been lazy. But, I did manage to get these vignettes finished and posted, and some of these have greatly helped with other stories I am working on. So stay turned for more, and enjoy your big family dinners tonight…if you are celebrating! I'm Thankful for my readers! You ladies and gentlemen are what keep my muse active. Thank you.**

Prompts 151 to 160

**So, when I first read this prompt the voices in my head said 'are you kidding?' and then I realized it was Danny talking.**

_**The corpse you saw in the undertaker's window**_

"It's not real!" Steve stated to his shocked and appalled partner. "You can't put a real corpse in a window display!"

"I should hope not!" Danny retorted. "Who in their right mind thinks it's a good idea to put a mortuary in the middle of a strip mall? I'm pretty sure people aren't window shopping for caskets and head stones. This is the most disturbing window display I've ever seen!"

"Danny, its Halloween at the end of the month. I'm sure this is just a decoration. Although it looks so life like, and I mean we should know we see corpses all the time. But wow!"

"I don't care if it's Halloween. That is in terrible bad taste. I think I might need to go in there and have a discussion with the manager of this establishment. He'd have to listen to me – I'm Five-O!"

Steve rolled his eyes. "You have to give the people credit. I mean look at the craftsman ship." He said as he leaned in closer to the window to take a better look.

"Blahr!" the 'corpse' in the casket screamed as it sat up and Steve dumped back instinctively reaching for his weapon.

"What the hell!"

"Oh, that was awesome!" Danny laughed as he clutched at his side and could hardly stand upright. "We got you so good! This isn't an undertakers shop, it's a shoe store and Kono's cousin's uncle owns it." he explained as Kono, Chin and Max came out of the shop laughing historically. "It was like you saw a zombie and were ready to go all insane. Oh it was awesome!"

"You should have seen the look on your face!" Max laughed as he pointed with a pail finger and a blanched face. "Priceless."

"I almost shot you Max! This isn't funny. I told you it's not a good idea to try and surprise a Navy SEAL. We don't do well with surprises…we shoot."

"You should take your own advice and stop pranking us." Danny stated and waved a finger in Steve's face.

"Yeah, moving my car around the parking lot isn't cool." Kono stated.

"Oh you have the GPS linked up to your phone. It's not like you weren't going to find it!"

"What about changing the hinges on my office door so that it swung the wrong way?" Chin asked with hands on his hips.

"Hey, that was funny." Steve smirked.

"And so was this." Danny stated as he handed Max fifty dollars.

"Keep it Detective. That prank was of the highest caliber and I was just happy to be a part of it. I, who you know to be a master of disguise, have studied the nuances of the dead person's form. I dare say you really thought I was dead, didn't you Steve."

"He did, he kept going on about how life like it looked." Danny laughed.

"We got you!"

"I will get you all for this, and your little dog too!" Steve warned as he pointed at Danny.

"Doubt it." Danny laughed, high fived his friends and walked into the shop to thank the owner for his cooperation in the plotting and carrying out of the prank.

"Whose idea was this?" Steve asked as the rest of his friends stood around him."

"It was a group effort, plotted and organized together." Chin stated as the rest of the crew nodded.

"It was Danny, wasn't it?"

"I just said it was all of us!"

"It has Danny written all over it." Steve grumbled. "He's so gonna get it."

"Initiate plan B." Chin whispered to Kono as Steve stomped off toward the mall exit and the awaiting Camaro.

"He's so pissed." Danny smiled as he peeked out of the shop. "Come on, let's cut him off." He added and motioned for his friends to follow him through the shop to the back entrance and the place where the Camaro had been moved to.

"He's going to be so mad when he finds the Marquise where the Camaro should be." Kono laughed and spun the car keys around her finger.

"_Pick on McGarrett Day_ is just getting started!" Danny laughed and the four friends piled into the car.

**I don't know Danny well enough to know who would haunt him, though I guess now it would be Rick Peterson after what he did to Grace, but anyway this prompt was one of the difficult ones to get right. **

**P.S. At this time I have no intentions of writing another story involving Veronica Williams, but in the future I might.**

_**Write down the names of a person who haunts you from the grave, a person who fascinates you, and a person you don't understand. Put them together in a scene.**_

"I just can't do this anymore." Danny sighed as he hung up the phone and rested his head on the head rest in the passenger seat of the Camaro.

"You're not giving up are you?" Steve asked with concern after having listened to only one side of a very heated discussion with Danny and his ex-wife.

"No," Danny answered. "I can't give up. I won't give up, but I think I need to hit her with another maneuver that will totally throw her off her twisted game."

"I don't like the sound of that."

"Don't say that, you are part of the super secret plan." Danny smirked to himself as he stared out the window.

"Whoa, I'm not getting into this with Rachel."

"Oh yes, we're going to put you, Kamekona, Chin and Kono in a room with Rachel and we're just going to talk. That's all, just talk. Then out of no where I'm going to get my mother on the phone, a person Rachel believes she'll never have to deal with because they didn't get along and she'll be the person who will haunt Rachel from the grave when that dreaded event should occur, but she'll be on the phone and you'll tell Rachel why she needs to leave Grace with me." Danny explained.

"And why would you think that would work after everything else you've tried so far has failed?" Steve asked. "And why bring Veronica into this?"

"Because my mother has a way about her – Rachel is afraid of her."

"I'm afraid of her often enough. So if she is your secret weapon, why do you need me and the rest of our friends?"

"Because, Rachel is afraid of my mother and she will never be free of her. Kamekona, Chin and Kono fascinate Rachel because she doesn't quite understand them and you, well you're you and nobody really understands you. So really, I guess that makes you the secret weapon."

"I'm not going to threaten your ex-wife." Steve stated when they stopped at a red light and he turned to look at his partner.

"Not even with a grenade, or the threat of being dangled off a roof?" Danny asked.

"They teach you other things in the Navy, not just crazy shit. I was taught how to be a perfect gentleman and I'm not going to threaten your ex-wife because it's not decent!"

"Sure, you pull the gentleman card now, but any other time you run off like a crazy person. I really don't understand you, McGarrett."

"You're not supposed to."

Danny rolled his eyes.

"Is Rachel really afraid of your mother?"

"She scares the crap out of you when things aren't going quite right." Danny retorted.

"True enough, but they are both women, isn't there like an unwritten rule that they will all band together?"

"Yes, but that rule is null and void as soon the bitch brings a woman's son and granddaughter into the mix."

"Ah, I see, so because of the divorce, and the move to Hawaii, Rachel is Veronica's arch nemesis?"

"Yes."

"And therefore, when Veronica should dies, if that ever happens, she will haunt Rachel because she caused you pain?"

"Yes."

"You'll see, right now your mother really likes Catherine. But let's say that Catherine and you get married, you have a few kids and then something happens and Catherine takes you for all you've got and she gets primary custody of your children. What do you think your mother will do then?" Danny asked.

"She'd kill her."

"Exactly."

"I get it. I think this is the best plan you've had yet."

"So you're in?"

"I'm in - if only to see Rachel beaten down by Veronica over the phone."

"Do you think it would be better if I flew my mother into Hawaii for the intervention?"

"I'll bring my mom on board if you do!" Steve smiled

"Oh a former spy and you and my mom, wow I'm so winning this battle." Danny stated and put his phone to his ear. "Hey Ma, wanna come for a visit and help me with this custody battle with Rachel?" he said into the phone and smiled.

This time, Steve could hear every word that came from the other end of the conversation, and he smiled to know that Veronica was on her way.

**As some of you know, I've started a new story Kaulike. It is the sequel to Kahuna Cowboy. This prompt has inspired me. This is a little scene that is going to happen when Danny and Steve ride out together.**

_**The Kill Fee**_

Steve stared down into the pit. It was the most horrific thing he'd seen outside of a war zone and here it was – stumbled upon by himself and his partner.

"Max has arrived," Danny seemed to whisper as he touched his partners arm. "He's brought with him every available doctor he could find."

"We have to get them outta there." Steve sighed and he swallowed hard trying to get the sick taste out of his mouth.

"That's not for us. Max and the pros will handle it. We have to find out who all these people are and how they ended up in a mass grave in hills of Oahu."

"We have to help them." Steve stated his voice giving away more then he would have liked.

"We will."

"What could possibly drive a person to do something like this? How could you possibly benefit from a mass execution?" Steve asked. "What is the price for a kill like this?"

"I haven't the foggiest idea." Danny said as he turned and looking into the pit – the open air pit and saw the faces of dozens and dozens of bodies.

"It's inhumane," Steve stated, swallowed hard and turned away.

"I know," Danny agreed and as he turned back to where his horse and Steve's were waiting the images flashed somewhere in the back of his mind. He looked at Kaulike and remembered what had happened to the poor creature and it was, in so many ways, the same way Danny had found the horses.

**This story isn't so much based on Danny, but comes from real life. My mother and I are both allergic to Wine. Anaphylactic.**

_**Your favorite wine.**_

"I'm not much of a wine drinker." Danny stated as the bottle was passed around the circular table and he passed it up for a beer.

"I find that hard to believe." Steve laughed at Danny's side. "You, the man who boasts of his Italian heritage, aren't a wine drinker?"

"Laugh all you want but wine was scarce in my house because of my mothers sever allergy to it. She could cook with it but we never just sat down and drank it."

"How bad of an allergy is it?" Max asked from his other side. "I know the terrible affliction that is anaphylaxis."

"Well that's what she is." Danny nodded in Max's direction. "She nearly died after exposure to the substance. She didn't know, at the time, that she had developed the allergy and when she did find out she wasn't prepared. She didn't have her EPI at the time and the only reason she made it to the hospital was because there was a doctor in the crowd that saw the reaction occur. He saved her life. So we rarely had wine in the house when I was a child."

"Quite understandable Detective, I am the same way with shellfish." Max stated and pulled his EPI out of his pocket. "I assume then, should I be afflicted, that you are well aware of the standard operating protocols of this device."

"I am." Danny nodded.

"What do you have to do?" Steve asked.

"Jam the needle into Max's leg and then get him to the hospital so that the epinephrine doesn't cause him to have a heart attack." Danny stated.

"The epinephrine will stop the anaphylactic shock but it does cause the heart rate to go up and therefore, you must get to the hospital so that it can be monitored."

"Why take the risk and just not eat shellfish?" Steve stated a little concerned by the ordeal that could possibly transpire before him.

"I can do my best to avoid such things, but you never know if what I may be ingesting will have a contaminant of some kind."

"These kinds of allergies are that sensitive. If his food even came in contact with trace amounts of the allergen, he could go into shock." Danny explained.

"How do you live on an island where sea food is a way of life?" Steve asked wide eyed.

"I live dangerously, Commander McGarrett."

**You know your mother would warn you about people like Steve. They are bad news! Heehee.**

_**That person your mother always warned you about.**_

"My mother was right!" Danny yelled as he pulled himself out of a hotel pool – his clothing clinging to every inch of his soaking wet body.

"Don't start with me Daniel. I saved your life just now. You were almost shot!" Steve stated just as angrily as he too climbed out of the swimming pool fully clothed.

"Get back in that water!" Danny yelled as he stood over Steve at the pools edge.

"Why?"

"Because you managed to make me loose my gun and my phone and my badge, and now they are resting at the bottom of a ten meter drop. So you had better get to the bottom and fish them out of there." Danny stated and pointed to the black specs at the bottom of the pool. "And, for your information, I am wearing my vest. I had the shot lined up. That fugitive, who has now escaped, was almost in custody. I wasn't going to get shot. You over reacted!"

"If this were any other occasion, you'd be bitching about the near incident that I managed to get you out of."

"And almost drown me in the process!" Danny yelled. "And you lost our suspect! He got away Steve! Now dive down there and retrieve my stuff, Super SEAL."

Steve sighed, threw off his vest and then dove toward the bottom of the pool.

After having retrieved Danny's weapon, phone and badge he resurfaced but Danny wasn't where he had left him. Still lying on the pools deck was Steve's vest and Danny's, but Danny had disappeared.

Frantically Steve hoisted himself out of the pool and followed the water trail, from dripping wet cloths, in a panic, as he search for his partner.

"Looking for this?" Danny asked as he held a suspect again the hood of the Camaro, his arms behind his back and secured.

"You caught him?" Steve asked in shock.

"No thanks to you." Danny sighed. "I came out here because I know you keep towels in the trunk of _my_ car and I caught this moron trying to boost the Camaro. I snuck up on him, quite as a mouse, and knocked him out with a nice right hook and cuffed him. See the forming bruises around his eye – masterpiece. Did you get my gun?"

"It's a little waterlogged." Steve answered and handed Danny the weapon.

"Don't worry about it. I didn't need it." Danny said as he shoved the suspect into the back seat of the car.

"My mother warned me about people like you Daniel." Steve teased.

"No she didn't!"

**I love Kono, but sometimes I feel like everyone forgets she's a girl and doesn't give her time to be girly. Kono can do strong and awesome and totally kick ass, but she can also be feminine and girly and all girls have their moments. Girls, feel free to disagree with me, if you must, but you know deep down that there is always that irresistible temptation that gets to you sometimes. **

_**Irresistible temptation**_

"Ooh, I want it!" Kono stated as she and Danny walked along Ala Moana Boulevard and she scanned shop windows while they waited for their signal to react.

"Sometimes I forget you are just another girl." Danny sighed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kono asked angrily. "Just because I'm a cop, and kick ass, and damn good at my job, doesn't mean I can't be girly now an again. I like pretty things, for your information, and that top is super cute."

"Go and buy the top for Kono." Danny heard Steve order over the combs.

"What? Why?"

"Because it's good for your cover, lover boy, and because you are currently in the dog house with your date." Steve stated.

"He's right." Kono agreed and placing her hands on her hips she stared Danny down.

"Get in the shop now!" Steve ordered.

"Fine."

"It's a good thing too, they were being watched." Chin stated over the head set.

"Quick, look board while I try this on." Kono stated and shoved Danny into a plush arm chair near the door.

"I am board." Danny stated out loud so that everyone could hear him and then slumping down into the chair. He brought his phone out and made it look like he was texting. "I can see the suspect." He announced into the combs. "He's coming into the shop." Danny said and then fell silent as he snapped a picture on his phone and then sank down into the chair even further.

"Honey what do you think?" Kono sang as she came out of the dressing room, just as the door closed and the suspect walked into the shop.

"That's hot." Danny stated, just taking his eyes off his device long enough to glance at the shirt and then turned back to his texting.

"You don't even care!" Kono shrieked.

"I don't have to care. You're the one that has to wear it." Danny retorted.

"It looks lovely Office Kalakaua," The suspect stated as he pulled his weapon and aimed it right at Kono.

"Whoa, dude, who are you?" Danny asked as he jumped out of his seat.

"My beef isn't with you, get going." The suspect stated over his shoulder to Danny.

"If you have a beef with Kono, then you have a beef with all of us." Danny stated as he jumped forward, grabbed the man's arms and slammed the gun against a mettle clothing rack. The gun fell to the floor and Danny pulled the suspects arms around his back and cuffed him before Steve and Chin even made it into the shop.

"Who the hell are you?" The suspect gasped as Danny threw him into the chair that he had formerly occupied.

"Detective Danny Williams," Danny answered with a wave as he pulled his wallet out of his pocket and handed the shocked store clerk his credit card. "We'll take that top." He stated and winked at Kono.

"Really?" Kono asked excitedly.

"I'm going to claim it as a work expense." Danny smirked and motioned to Steve as he burst through the door, weapon raised and followed by Chin.

"Everything is under control." Danny stated, signed for the purchase and handed Steve the receipt.

**This vignette and the next are a pair. They are a silly little story that came to mind and sometimes, I think big tough Steve just needs a little bit of a gentler side.**

_**Start a story with: "This is what she wants most in the world."**_

"This is what she wants _most_ in the world?" Danny asked and stared at a basket of scraggly little kittens tumbling over each other and mewing cutely.

"Kono wants a kitten, so I'm going to get her one for her birthday." Steve smiled and reached into the basket and pulled out a completely white fluff ball and realized that only one of its paws was completely black – like it had stepped in ink.

"It looks like someone tried to finger print that cat!" Danny laughed.

"We should name him _Prints_," Steve stated excitedly.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Are you sure Kono is the one that wants the cat and not you?" he asked as Steve cuddle the kitten close to his cheek.

"Oh come on Daniel, he can stay at the palace, in the office, and he can make sure we don't have mice or vermin in the building. You know, it's scientifically proven that people with pets have less stress. Let's get Kono a kitten."

"I'm aware of the benefits of a pet, but you do realize it won't be that cute forever, whereas a dog will always be cute, and loyal, and not as snobby as a cat."

"Don't listen to him Prints." Steve cooed to the kitten that purred loudly in his big burly arms.

"If this is what you want to get Kono for her birthday, then it is all on you. I will not take any credit or give any money toward this purchase." Danny stated as he threw up his arms and wandered off as Steve went about buying up whatever the pet store attendant told him he would need for a new kitten.

_**After the above prompt, try this: "She is lying. This is what she wants most in the world."**_

Steve and Danny walked away from the pet shop, laden with thing – well Danny was loaded down because he carried the new littler box, food and toys that Steve had purchased for the cat that was quickly becoming their new office cat rather then Kono's birthday present.

Steve, on the other hand, held tightly to his new tiny friend and ignored almost everything else that was happening around him.

Suddenly they stopped, just feet away from where they had parked the Camaro and Steve looked into another shop window.

"Kono is lying," he stated and Danny sighed. "_This_ is what she wants most in the world." He added as he pointed at the beautiful new surfboard in the window.

"That does seem far more like Kono," Danny nodded.

"Get in there and buy it." Steve stated as he turned toward the car and fell into the passenger side with the cat in his arms.

"What?" Danny asked in shock.

"I got her a kitten; you can buy her a surfboard. I believe my present is the better of the two, and yours is quite predictable, but still, at least you'll have gotten her something. You're welcome." Steve smiled.

"I already got Kono something. This was a shopping excursion meant for you." Danny stated as he leaned on the open passenger door. "Because _you_ waited till the absolutely last minute and here we are, on the day of Kono's birth, trying to find you a present to give to her."

"Oh really; what did you get her then?" Steve asked accusingly.

"What she really wanted most in the world." Danny smirked and shut the door on Steve and then walked around to the driver side.

"You're not going to tell me?" Steve asked indignantly.

"No," Danny smiled.

"Then I will guess." Steve said as a pout spread across his face and he stroked the kitten as if he were plotting his diabolical revenge. "You got her a knife set."

"Nope." Danny laughed.

"Shoes"

"Nope"

"Loco Moco for life at Rainbow."

"Nope."

"Oh just tell me already." Steve sighed.

"I arranged for Kono to have lessons on some pretty intense military weapons from our friends with SEAL Team Nine." Danny confessed. "She's quickly becoming our resident sniper and I thought some training on the really big professional guns would be fun. She had her first lesson this morning and loved it. See." He added as he handed Steve his phone with a picture of Kono and Commander Gutches, and captioned 'Best Birthday Ever'. "Top that McGarrett."

"Awe, why didn't I think of that?" Steve asked the kitten more then he asked Danny.

**In the last set of Vignette I wrote, I did a couple of stories that were based on Danny's hunt for a new house. I am now in the process of writing a whole story based on the idea because these vignette seem to spur on most of my stories. So, here is a possible ending for the story that I am currently working on.**

_**Find a short story you haven't yet read. Read the first two-thirds. Then pick up the story where it leaves off, and write its end.**_

Danny walked into the office slightly later then he'd anticipated. He'd taken part of the morning off and was expected back at work as soon as his appointment was over, but it had run late and Steve had begun to worry that all of their hard work over the course of the weekend had been for not.

"So?" Steve asked as Danny walked in finally and came to stand with the rest of the team around the smart table.

"So have you found our killer yet?" Danny asked.

"That's not important!" Steve stated and Kono and Chin both glared at him as Danny face-palmed himself.

"Me signing my life away to buy a house is more important then solving a murder case? Steven, where are your priorities?"

"So you got it then?" Steve asked with a smile, and ignoring everything else Danny had said.

"Yes, ladies and gentlemen, as of ten this morning I, Daniel Williams, have officially purchased a house on the island of Oahu." Danny stated. "Now can we please get back to work?"

"Conformity" Kono giggled.

"Just wait until he starts nesting," Chin added.

"It's a really nice place. We'll have a party as soon as Danny takes possession." Steve added.

"As soon as Danny takes possession, all his stuff arrives from New Jersey and Grace's things come out of storage here, and once we put all this Ohana stuff aside and work on the task at hand – Namely out murder victim." Danny huffed.

"The guy we found was identified as the banker involved in the foreclosure of the property. The bullet in his brain was matched to a gun registered to the man that formerly owned the house. HPD went out at about nine this morning and found the suspect. When asked about his gun, he confessed to the whole thing." Steve explained.

"Case closed." Kono smiled.

"So let's talk about upgrades." Steve stated and pointed at the computer screen. "This is a mock up of your new place. Kono thinks you should take the carpet out of the den and put in cork flooring. The whole place needs new paint and you need to have a landscape company come in and trim all of your trees and shrubs."

"And counter tops, Steve forgot to mention new counter tops in the kitchen," Kono added, "and retiling the floor and back splash."

"And where is Danny getting the money to do all this?" Danny asked.

"Kamekona knows a guy that can get you stuff cheap." Steve smiled.

"Do you remember the last time you asked Kamekona for help with renovations after the General Pak incidence?" Danny asked skeptically. "The house is fine and in a couple of years I'll think about the upgrades, for now at least it's a place to live and it's mine."

"Danny you bought a house!" Steve stated excitedly.

"Oh, trust me, I know. Handing over the deposit this morning and waiting for that final call from the realtor made me have a minor cardiac episode."

**Well here is the last one for this bunch. It's short and sweet and a little Jab at Steve that Steve turns around on Danny. Its fun and I think it's my favorite of this bunch.**

_**Finish the sentence that begins "what I've always wanted to say is…"**_

"What I've always wanted to say is this, and don't take it the wrong way Steven, but you are the best." Danny stated sarcastically. "The best at blowing shit up. At getting people shot and landing us in extremely dangerous situations. You are the best at using grenades and scuba gear in the most inappropriate situation and managing to cause chaos wherever you go! I don't know how you do it. I don't want to know, but you are the best at being destructive."

"I love you too, Danno!" Steve smirked knowing it would make Danny even crankier.

"You took it the wrong way." Danny sighed and walked away.

**Well that's all for now. Hope you like it. Drop me a comment if you have a moment. Hope everyone is ready for the episode tonight! Danny and Steve stranded! HA.**


	17. 161 to 170

**A/N: Hey Everyone! More Rants! Yay!**

**Well seeing as I'm updating everything else, I may as well get this posted too! I spoil you guys! Only 30 more to 200! Can you believe it? I can't!**

Prompts 161 to 170

**I'm on a Danny needs to buy a house kick…have you noticed?**

_**What would you by from the Skymall catalogue? Why?**_

"Here is the catalogue I promised." Kono stated as she stepped into Danny's office and handed the glossy paged booklet to Danny.

"Why are you looking through a catalogue?" Steve asked and watched Danny with suspicion.

"Contrary to popular belief, if I'm going to buy a house, I'm going to have to furnish it and I don't have time to go shopping, and I didn't get much in the way of furniture in the divorce – well I did but it's old. So what better way to find stuff then to shop online or through catalogues?"

"We could make time to go shopping." Steve suggested. "I'll take you."

"Oh, hell no!" Was Danny's response as he got up, pushed Steve out of his office and then stood in his way so that he couldn't get back inside. "I refuse to adhere to the Navy SEAL School of interior design. No way. No how. I will do this myself…with Kono's help."

"Why does Kono get to help?" Steve whined. "I helped you find a house. I should be the one to help with everything else."

"Because Kono is a girl and I hate to be sexist, but Grace is going to be living in my house with me and so the design needs to have some feminine touches." Danny said with a flail of one hand. "As thanks for all your help in the selection of my new place, I will let you paint and help me move heavy things."

"That doesn't sound like something to be thankful about." Steve said and then sighed. "And if Grace is living with you and you want a woman's touch, then get Grace to help you. Why should Kono be your go to girl?"

"Because I'm awesome," Kono retorted as she came and stood by Danny in the door way. "Quit digging yourself a deeper hole McGarrett."

"And if Grace was left to decorate the house it would be all pink and princess, and I'm totally not cool with that outside of her bedroom."

"So no Navy and no Princess, that leaves you with Hawaiian Chic or Man Cave." Steve teased.

"For your information, he could also go very New World or Contemporary." Kono said defensively.

"I like the idea of New World. I am dating a museum curator. She could totally dig New World."

"You could buy this leather couch to fit your New World theme." Kono said and flipped through the magazine and showed it to Danny, and by default Steve.

"I like that."

"I could have picked out a leather couch." Steve pouted and turned away.

"Maybe you should let him brows the catalogue too. He looks like a kicked puppy right now." Kono said after having watched Steve sulk back to his office.

"That was my plan all along."

**I love this prompt. I believe that writer's block must feel very much like not being able to put a case together when you have everything staring you in the face and you just can't see it. Danny explains:**

_**What does writer's block feel like?**_

Danny slammed his face down into his hands and sighed with so much aggression that he almost growled.

"What are we missing?" he asked the air as he stood and started to pace. "We have a place, a time, a motive, a victim, a weapon and a suspect but we are lacking that critical thing that will solidify the case – one little glimmer of hope and it's missing. What is it?" he asked as Steve stopped his pacing and turned to meet Danny's eyes.

"If I knew I'd tell you."

"It's like I have all these ideas, they are ready to come out, in perfect formation, but I can't start it, or find my way, or verbalize."

"And verbalization for you is natural."

"I know!" Danny yelled as he started pacing again – this time while stomping his feet and grumbling to himself.

"Is that behavior really going to help?" Steve asked.

"I'm blowing off steam!" Danny retorted.

"Maybe we need to take a break and come back and look at it fresh in the morning." Steve suggested but he showed no desire to stop what he was doing.

"Maybe what we need are fresh eyes." Danny said as he sighed and rubbed his own.

"Maybe what we need is a confession!"

"A confession, that's it, that will solve all our problems!" Danny stated excitedly as he stopped dead in his tracks and looked at his partner as if he were a miraculous mirage or a really delicious sandwich.

"You're freaking me out Danno."

"Good, now take that emotional state and channel it into your interrogation. You need to threaten our suspect so good that he confesses everything we know he's done but you also have to get him to tell you why he did it the way he did it and who helped him, but you can't, under any circumstances, hurt him."

"So Russian roulette is out?"

"Russian roulette implies that we are all playing and you don't have a revolver."

"Yes I do."

"Of course you do," Danny stated and then sighed as he through up his hands, "but I had just said you can't hurt the guy."

"I'll just but a blank bullet into the gun. He'll think it's real, but we'll know it's not."

"Is it police brutality if we only fake threaten him?"

"Yes, I believe that it is, but then again, I'm navy and maybe I don't know everything there is to know about policing." Steve answered with a wink.

"If we don't get our confession, you know were back to this pile of stuff that just isn't making sense." Danny said and sighed.

"Well, if the interrogation doesn't work and we end up back here staring into space, then we will move on to plan B."

"What is plan B?"

"Plan B would be to find ourselves a writer and see if they can help us creatively put things into perspective, or tell us how to beat our writers block."

"That just sounds like a lot of work." Danny stated as he shook his head. "No, the interrogation has got to work."

**I am really, truly, enjoying how the writers have been working Catherine into the cast. I can honestly say I like her.**

**P.S. I love _My Big Fat Greek Wedding_.**

_**Find a world map or globe, close your eyes, and pick a spot. White about a person arriving there for the first time.**_

Danny rolled his eyes and watched the giant monitor that was spread out before him. He could only barely hear his partner who stood off to one side with another man and talked of the case, but every once in a while Danny would over hear snippets of the conversation and this just made his agitation worse.

Five-O was dealing with yet another international incident and the first people that the Super SEAL was going to contact were his buddies back in the Navy, and as always Danny was begin dragged into it – against his will. He stood by quietly watching the monitor while Steve chatted with some admiral, or commander, or who-ever-that-guy-was-who-called-the-shots-and-really-liked-Steve, and Danny could do nothing more then watch and feel completely out of place.

"Are you okay Danny?" Catherine asked sympathetically as she came to stand at his side, dressed in her work uniform, but taking pity on him because he looked so bored and lost.

"I'm fine," Danny answered and shifted on his feet. "I just wanna get outta here. I really don't know how it happened but I just can't escape his navy _aura_; no offence. It's like it's his life force."

Catherine laughed.

"Is there anywhere in the world where it can't reach me? Could I disappear to the great white north, in the middle of the lightless season, and hide out for a little while?" he asked with a sigh.

"I'm sorry Danny, as you can see, if Steve wanted to find you he'd be able to find you there, even if it was dark for days and days, and the sun never rose." Catherin explained as she pointed at the monitor and the area Danny was thinking of.

"What about countries that don't have connections with the U.S?"

"Again, you know as well as I do that if Steve wanted to find you in one of those very few countries, he'd just disappear and head up the search himself."

"And I can't just lock him out of my place because he just breaks in."

Catherine nodded.

"How about a submarine – he can't get to me at the bottom of the ocean." Danny mocked.

"Considering Subs are kinda within the _aura_, you're screwed there too." Catherine said with a laugh. "See all the little lights in the water on the map, those are our subs."

"Okay, what if I enlisted in the army?" Danny asked. "Two completely different branches of the U.S Military and then I would have my own _aura_. I could be trained and deployed and Steve wouldn't be able to come with me."

"But then you would be just as bad as he is and you wouldn't be able to escape yourself." Catherine reasoned out the dilemma that Danny's idea had created. "Besides, Danny, you have your own _aura_. It's the New Jersey, City Slick, Super Sleuth and you are completely different then anyone else on this island because of it. Do you think, maybe, Steve is compensating with his over indulgence within his naval community to make up for the fact that he's not as awesome at the job as you are. Maybe he can't escape your _aura_, but he's trying so hard to keep up with you."

Silently, Danny turned and looked at the young woman dressed from head to toe in an odd combination of blue camouflage. "I don't even want to think about how he would cope with being in New Jersey."

"He'd struggle, but as long as he had you he'd get through it."

"I get it," Danny said and sighed, "thanks for putting it into perspective."

"No problem," Catherine said, "it's what I am here for. So, do you still want to get away? I could help you pick a crazy cool location, I've been to most of them, and you could go on vacation. Steve doesn't have to go with you on vacation."

"I was thinking Greece might be nice." Danny said with a smile. "I like the things that the Greeks have given us, democracy, indoor plumbing, and baklava."

Catherine laughed heartily.

"Why are you two so happy?" Steve asked as he came back to his partner's side. "What is so funny?"

"_Gimme a word, any word, and I will show you how the root of that word is Greek_!" Danny stated going his best big fat Greek impression.

Catherine laughed even more.

"I don't get it." Steve sighed.

"Come on, big guy, did you get what you came here looking for?" Danny asked sympathetically.

"I think I might have." Steve answered.

"Alright, then we can get the hell out of here." Danny said with a smile and, with a slight bow toward Catherine, he and Steve left the control center and the world maps behind.

Catherine shook her head and headed back toward her work station.

"You seem to know those two very well." The admiral stated as he walked up to her and watched her with interest.

"They are good friends, the Super SEAL and the Super Sleuth, but they are an open book – easy to read and easy to anticipate."

**At this time last year my dad was telling us about his plans to fight his illness. It was a pretty hard time for all of us. Looking back, my fears were justified. I think this comes through in this little story.**

_**What were you doing this time last year?**_

"A year ago I was heart broken again. A year ago Grace was kidnapped. A year ago I watched you disappear. A year ago I helped friends of yours stop a global pandemic. With this list I'm afraid to imagine what might happen this year, or next year, and if I weren't so important to this taskforce, to keep you in line, I think I might just crawl into a hole to protect myself so that next time you decide you want to reminisce on a simpler time I can say, 'dude, I've been living in a hole. Nothing exciting happened and I like it that way.'" Danny ranted as he and Steve sat at the bar and got drunk together.

"But there were good things that happened too!"

"Oh, sure, I guess you could call them good things but it's just too soon to remember them as good, not when so many bad things seem to plague every good memory."

"Was it really that bad?"

"I don't think I've ever been as scared as I was last year and I mean I've been a homicide detective for long enough to know that I face fear almost every day, but the things I dealt with last year were huge – like global pandemic and losing my daughter huge."

"I get it. I remember the year my life fell apart and my dad sent me away. That was a year where all I remembered were the bad things for a very long time. Then the year my dad was murdered was a very dark year. Darkness kinda falls over you in a time like that. I dealt with war torn countries for most of my career and the deepest I had ever looked into the darkness was the year my dad was murdered. You know what I mean, you saw it first hand how bad things got."

"I did indeed, and I was afraid of a lot of things then too, but humans are selfish creatures and we have a desperate need to think about ourselves. Sure I knew things were bad for you and you were in a very dark place two years ago, but that darkness wasn't completely centered on me. Last year, my life was in danger and my daughter's life was in danger and I could see nothing else in all of that." Danny explained. "This year, with your mom back I see the darkness in you again, but it's a different kind of darkness because it is built on a broken trust."

"I know my mom is lying to me."

"Yes you do, and that is where the darkness starts. It will drive you uncontrollably until you find the truth. Maybe this is the truth Wo Fat warned you about. Maybe you shouldn't look too deeply into your family's past because you might get lost in that darkness again."

"What else am I supposed to do?"

"Maybe try and have a relationship with your mother. Maybe if she knows that she can trust you, she will tell you the truth, but you have to develop that trust again."

"I don't know, Danny. My dad died because of this."

"And what will happen if you really do lose your mother too?"

Steve shrugged.

"On the bright side, maybe we'll get another call from your friends over at NCIS and we'll have to stop another global pandemic. It might take your mind off all this family business for a while."

"Or maybe we could work toward your mom meeting my mom." Steve said sarcastically.

"The world would implode if that ever happened." Danny stated and down the last of his beer before ordering another one. "It would mean the end of us all."

**Are there any Big Bang Theory fans reading these vignettes? **

**Okay, this story is based very much on the episode where Sheldon brushes off one of Amy's achievements that she is very proud of, and as such Sheldon lands himself in the dog house with his girlfriend. To make up for things Sheldon buys Amy a present and before opening it Amy goes on this huge rant about how shallow it is to try and make up for mistakes by buying gifts instead of asking for forgiveness. She then opens the present and it's a Tiara and she freaks out and forgets about her anger. **

**Steve is Sheldon in this story.**

_**An unexpected gift.**_

"Danny, I got this for you!" Steve smiled as he passed a box across Danny's desk.

"Where the hell have you been?" Danny yelled. "Don't think that buying me gifts is going to make up for the fact that you peaced out again. I mean, hello, your mother is here on the island. I had to deal with her the whole time you were gone. She was almost as worried as I was and I had to try to calm her down. Do you know how hard it is to calm a Spy down? Why the hell would you leave again?"

"I just had to get away."

"And leave me here to worry? Steve, I hate to sound like your spouse but what the hell were you thinking? You are in so much trouble, mister. Your mother and I have been devising punishment plans this whole time. We did it to keep our minds off the millions of terrible things that could have befallen you. What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking you might need a break from me and I needed a break from civilian life."

Danny's face was red with anger. "Where the hell have you been?" he growled.

"Coronado California."

"And why would you go back to SEAL school?"

"I wasn't back at SEAL school." Steve said with a sigh. "I went back for some drills, to re-qualify with some of my larger weaponry and to find myself – and spend time with Mary."

"And you thought it would be alright to just leave and not tell anyone. Just go and then bring back gifts because you are too much of a coward to talk to people."

"I'm not a coward. I'm sorry you were so worried but you aren't my mother, or my spouse for that matter, so really I don't have to tell you anything Daniel."

Fire flashed in Danny's eyes.

"What the hell is this?" Doris asked as she stormed into Danny's office and threw a photo album down in front of Steve and managed to strike a pose that was oddly similar to the one that Danny had adopted throughout his rant.

"It's a scrap book spanning the years of your absence. I met up with Mary in California and we did it together, just for you mom." Steve smiled.

"You think a pretty book of pictures is going to make up for the fact that you disappeared?" Doris asked angrily.

"I also brought you another gift." Steve said, smiled and motioned toward his own office. "That is Mary." He added pointing at the young blond woman who paced just inside the office.

"Mary?" Doris asked as tears appeared in her eyes.

"Yeah, she's really excited to see you again. I went away to ease the shock and bring her back."

"Liar!" Danny coughed.

Doris left the office in that moment and rushed away forgetting her anger.

"You should open your present now." Steve smiled as he turned away from the reunion scene that played out before him and looked back at Danny.

"You aren't going to butter me up with gifts!" Danny stated. "I'm still so mad at you that I could…what are these?"

"Those are round trip tickets to New Jersey to see your family. Have your own reunion, and two, count em, two sets of tickets to see the Yankees play. As you may have noticed, there are two sets of ticket because you are going to take Grace with you! Yay!" Steve explained and overly exaggerated his own excitement.

"You planned a family vacation for me?" Danny asked in shock.

"What can I say? I'm totally into family right now." Steve said. "If I was going to be happy with family, I felt that you should to. So I called your mom and Rachel and I set everything up with all of Mary's contacts through the airlines and so, you are going to spend a week at home with your family and your daughter, and your beloved Yankees."

"Oh my god, I don't know what to say."

"Thank you would be sufficient."

"I'm still mad at you."

"I understand. Next time, I will tell you everything."

"Not in an e-mail or note – face to face." Danny demanded.

"I promise."

"Alright, I forgive you. Now I'm outta here. I have to go pack. Have fun with family." Danny said and bolted out of his office.

"Yeah, I'll try." Steve laughed and then joined his mother and sister in his office.

**My insomnia kicks in usually between 1 a.m. and 3 a.m. so this was a little difficult to write because I'm usually thinking "why am I still awake?" so I needed a different scenario for Danny…of course it involves Steve.**

_**Set your alarm for 3 a.m., wake up, and write the first thing that comes to mine.**_

"Please let it be a false alarm." Danny groaned as he rolled over and looked at the clock – it was 3 a.m. and the alarm was buzzing obnoxiously.

Moments later his phone started ringing adding to the noise and annoyance and, as Danny put his phone to his ear and then covered his head with his pillow, he wished he had not made plans with Steve.

"You ready? I'm outside waiting. We gotta go." Steve stated cheerfully after Danny had only mumbled something inaudible in the form of a greeting.

"No, I'm not ready." Danny sighed and slammed a hand down on his alarm clock. "Remind me why you wanted me up so early."

"Because if we are going to get the jump on the auction we have to get there early to see what we want to bid on!"

"You know what I like. You go and I'll just sleep." Danny said as he breathed deeply and stared into the darkness.

"No, no, you need to come with me." Steve stated. "If you aren't out here in fifteen minutes I'm coming in to drag you out."

"Fine," Danny stated and threw off his blankets. "Tell me again why I agreed to this when this is only my second weekend in my new house and I want to enjoy the peace and quiet."

"Because you need things for your new house and the police auction is a great place to pick up stuff at relatively low prices."

"Yeah, stuff like boats and bikes and stuff like that. Not home furnishings." Danny grumbled.

"And electronics and luxury items that weren't claimed after insurance payouts left them in the evidence lockers."

"Oh right, I want a stereo."

"And I want a boat."

"Okay, I'm going to hang up now and brush my teeth."

"Okay, but if you aren't ready in two minutes I'm coming in."

"Dude, it takes me like ten minutes to get my hair ready."

"You're just going to an auction, forget about your hair."

"Oh no, I do not leave my house looking like a slob."

"Okay, but I'm only giving you five minutes, so hurry."

**I never had an imaginary friend…I just played with dolls.**

_**Introduce your long-time imaginary friend.**_

"Steve, come, sit. I want you to meet Wallis." Danny stated and motioned to one of the empty chairs before his desk. "Whoa! Don't sit on Wallis!" he yelled as Steve jumped, moved and then looked around in shock.

"Danny, there isn't anyone here."

"Yes there is! Wallis is sitting right there. He's a dear old friend. He's the exact opposite of you! He calms me down when you make me mad. He listens well, without complaining or being snarky and he is equally as charming and good looking as I am. He commiserates my misery."

"Danny, I'm worried about you." Steve said seriously as he looked around. "Do I need to have an intervention? Are you on drugs?"

"No, Steven, I'm being sarcastic!" Danny practically yelled as he threw a file across the desk at his partner. "Do you know who that is from?"

"It says it's from the Governor."

"Yes, and do you know why I received it and you didn't?"

"No."

"Because the Governor has a few concerns about your behavior. Now, usually, I would commiserate with you and call him an asshole and say all kinds of nasty things about the guy trying to tell us how to do our jobs because he's not a police office and has never been one, but I'm not going to do that because I believe that the Governor is justified is his angry letters and reprimands that I am supposed to make known to you. In other words, Steven, smarten up!"

"He wants me to do what?" Steve yelled as he scanned the file.

"He wants you to take a few training courses through the police department."

"But I'm a Navy SEAL."

"Yes, but you are currently under the HPD's jurisdiction and so, you must obey your commanding officers orders, even though Dennings was never a cop to begin with."

"Who is going to administer the training?" Steve grumbled as he through the file back at Danny.

"I am," Danny said with a sigh, "expect for the driving course. That one you get to take with an academy professor on the closed track, in one of the squad cars."

"Driving lessons, he wants me to take driving lessons?"

"I requested that one." Danny said with a mischievous smirk.

"Seriously, Wallis, everyone is against me." Steve stated as he turned toward the other empty chair.

"You aren't going to get any sympathy from him." Danny said with a shake of his head.

"Of course not," Steve grumbled and rolled his eyes.

"Okay, so to get things rolling, your first task will be the written portion of this course. You must read this book about procedures and protocols, and then you will be doing a written test – one hundred multiple choice questions."

"When do I get gun training?" Steve asked miserably.

"That's not part of this course." Danny answered sympathetically.

"But I really need to shoot something."

"Do it on your own time." Danny stated. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Wallis and I will be taking our lunch now."

**It's moving day in this chapter! Yay! Literally these are the first three things I saw when I randomly opened a cabinet in my mother's kitchen.**

_**Open your kitchen cabinet. White a scene incorporating the first three things you see.**_

"Danny, there isn't anything in any of these cabinets." Steve stated as he got up off his hands and knees and looked around the practically barren kitchen.

"Nothing at all?" Danny asked as he popped his head into the kitchen.

"Nada."

"Oh good, less work for you, but I thought I had put a box of baking soda down there. Oh well, I think that's everything then."

"Why would you have a box of baking soda in a cupboard and nothing else? Not a cookie sheet, or a mixer, not a single thing that would even imply that you were going to bake something."

"Oh come on, are you that unaware, baking soda stops odors. I planned to put baking soda in all my cabinets in the new house."

"Oh yeah, because I guy is so worried about odors."

"I may bake as well." Danny retorted.

"Like what?"

"Like sugar cookies at Christmas." Danny stated proudly. "It is a beloved family tradition and I have already sent off the e-mail to my mother to get the recipe. She sent me back a whole cookbook worth of all the different cookies she makes. So, once I am settled, the first thing I am going to do with Grace is to go shopping for cookie cutters and a rolling pin – it can also serve as a weapon in the event of a home invasion by a Navy SEAL."

"Or you could just use your gun."

"One more remark like that and, I swear to God, you will get no cookies at all!"

"Don't you think, maybe you should look into a mixer and cookie sheets too?" Steve mocked.

"For your information, I got the _Kitchen Aid _mixer in the divorce." Danny stated proudly. "It's been packed and shipped and should arrive in Pearl in a matter of days."

"How did you get all the kitchen shit in the divorce?"

"Because Stanley promised to buy Rachel all new stuff if she moved in with him," Danny explained bitterly. "I also got most of the furniture and the books, and linens and the vacuum cleaner. I also believe my mother has added additional stuff, who knows what kinds of stuff, but she's added more stuff into the shipment because the weight of the cargo container was listed on the invoice that I received in the mail the other day and I don't see how all that stuff fit into my five by five storage locker back in Jersey."

"They didn't list what was coming in the container?" Steve asked with surprise.

"Oh they did, but there are a few miscellanies boxes that I don't remember putting into storage." Danny explained.

"Are you afraid?"

"A little, I mean I know what my mother's cabinets look like. I believe she emptied out all the crap from her hell cupboards and sent it all to me."

"Yikes."

"Maybe there will be cookie cutters in there and I won't have to buy any."

"Or maybe it's weapons."

"It's more likely Tupperware."

**Halloween is just around the corner. My friends and I are having a _Once Upon A Time party_ because we are geeky cool like that. In this story Max has invited everyone to a Halloween extravaganza.**

_**You are Frankenstein. Write a letter to Mary Shelley thanking her for making your story known.**_

"Oh well isn't this cute!" Danny laughed as Steve and Catherine entered the office in their Halloween costumes. "Frankenstein and bride of Frankenstein, am I right? Couples costumes – so cute. I gotta write a letter, or maybe I'll just start live blogging the cuteness that is your ongoing 'relationship'." Danny teased as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and snapped pictures. "People pay to read shit like that."

"Tell me who you're supposed to be. You know how important this party is to Max and here you are not costumed at all." Steve huffed. "Do you remember the _Grease_ debacle? We have to make it up to him somehow."

"I do remember those days of silent treatment from Max, it was awkward, and for your information, I have a costume coming with Grace because she was invited as well." Danny explained. "However, I think it's just hilarious that you two are coupling it up. Whose idea was it?"

"Mine," Catherine stated. "It was one of my favorite stories when I was growing up. I even wrote the author a letter in grade school thanking her for paving the way for women writers, and because Frankenstein is such a heart breaking story."

"I was partial to Dracula." Danny said. "But I did write a paper in high school about the stereotypical constructs of monsters and villains in classical literature."

"Fascinating."

"It got me an A plus."

"So are you going to be Dracula then?" Catherine asked.

"No, Grace and I came up with an awesome idea together, although Dracula would have been fun – I don't think it's appropriate for my ten year old."

"I agree." Catherine smiled.

"I have no idea what you two are talking about." Steve stated.

"That's because you hate reading." Danny said with a laugh.

"I had to fight for this costume." Catherine added. "But I think I make the pieced together bride of Frankenstein look good."

"You pull it off beautifully." Danny said with a wink.

"I wanted to just dress in camo and go as naval intelligence." Steve said with a sigh.

"Of course you did." Danny mocked. "And you fail at creativity, just as you fail at learning your classical literature."

Grace walked in before Steve could respond and she was followed by Rachel.

"Baby girl, you look fantastic." Danny stated proudly at the sighed of his daughter.

"This one is for you." Rachel stated and handed a bag to Danny.

"Thank you."

"Go put it on!" Grace squealed gleefully.

Danny walked off toward the washroom, leaving Grace in the office with Steve, Catherine and Rachel.

"So who are you, Gracie?" Steve asked as he knelt down and looked at the funny little costume.

"I'm a monkey," Grace stated proudly, "but not just any monkey. I am the monkey from Pirates of the Caribbean."

"The little ghost monkey?" Catherine asked with intrigue.

"Yes," Grace nodded.

"_We named the monkey Jack_." Danny stated as he burst back into the office dressed like a pirate.

"I'm glad it fits," Rachel stated and motioned to the chair she had pulled away from the wall. "Now sit down so that we might make you filthy and ugly." She ordered.

"And you were making fun of my costume?" Steve laughed.

"You have bolts coming out of your neck." Danny stated. "I get a crazy beard and wig and hat."

"It doesn't look like Jack Sparrow." Catherine commented.

"I'm not Jack," Danny stated. "Jack is so over done. Everyone, who is anyone, goes out as pirate Jack, but they don't seem to give Captain Barbossa enough thought."

"And the monkey is Barbossa's monkey." Grace added.

"She's _my_ monkey," Danny said with a smile and pointed at his beautiful child.

"I see it now," Catherine stated, "very creative!"

"Can I live blog you getting your makeup done?" Steve asked as he snapped a picture of Danny being fussed over by his ex-wife.

"You are just jealous that you didn't think of being a pirate and I did." Danny stated.

"Dude, I'm a pirate everyday!" Steve retorted.

"Not a cool one."

Kono and Adam walked into the office dressed in another set of uniquely period costumes.

"Who are you guys?" Steve asked.

"Erik and Christine," Grace stated.

"That's right, how did you know?" Kono asked surprised.

"Because, when I was little, Danno took me to New York and we saw the _Phantom of the Opera_ and you look just like that."

"It's the mask, right? It gives it all away." Adam asked and motioned to his face.

Grace nodded.

"Alright, you are finished Daniel, and looking ever so ghastly and ghoulish." Rachel stated as she stood back.

"Captain Barbossa!" Kono cheered.

"Y'ar!" Danny stated and scooped his daughter up and sat her on his shoulder. "Costume complete."

Grace giggled.

"Alright, I best be off. Have fun." Rachel stated, kissed her daughter and left the office.

"Alright, so we're waiting for Chin?" Steve asked as he looked around the gathering.

"Apparently we don't have to wait for Chin. Max and Charlie recruited him to be part of their costume experiment so he's with Max already." Kono explained.

"Do you know who they are coming as?" Catherine asked.

"I believe, with Kamekona as their fourth, they are the _Ghost Busters_." Danny explained, "Because Max has access to an old Hurst that they are pimping out and parking out front of the coroner's office."

"You better watch out, Danny, you and your little monkey are ghost pirates." Steve teased.

"And you're a monster," Catherine retorted.

"And I think we're ready to go." Adam stated trying to act as referee.

"The new guy is right, let's go!" Danny stated and led the way.

**I tried to turn a sad situation into a comedy of errors. I hope you like it.**

_**Write a short obituary of a stranger you've recently encountered. Then rewrite it from the point of view of the person's estranged child.**_

Steve sat at his desk blankly starting at the computer screen as his partner walked in without knocking.

"You know you don't have to do this. HR can handle it, or better yet, let the FBI deal with one of their own." Danny said as he sat down and handed a file across Steve's desk.

"Did you find his next of kin?"

"I located an estranged child on the mainland who wants nothing to do with the man who left shortly after he was born to pursue a career with the FBI, only to be murdered while on leave from said institution, and then to be linked with an undercover operation that led us to the arrest and abolishment of a drug trafficking ring here in Hawaii."

"Whoa. Wait. Slow down. What did you say after the part about being murdered?"

"You're writing this down?" Danny threw his hands up.

"It's better then anything I came up with for this guy's obituary."

"I'm being sarcastic!"

"Don't most people over exaggerate the good qualities about their loved ones when they write these things?"

"Did you conveniently not hear the part about abandoning his family for the sake of his career?" Danny asked.

"I heard it, but I plan to omit that." Steve stated and frantically typed as the speech was still fresh in his mind. "Besides, doesn't the man's will state that everything his had goes to his next of kin?"

"Yes and the child is interested in nothing more then the money that his father's estate is worth. I can't even get him to come out here to take the body back to the mainland or deal with the FBI executor of the will." Danny stated.

"So I won't mention the child at all, just the career stuff." Steve said as he continued typing.

"Oh sure, you can also say he was in love with the state of Hawaii, work heavily with children charities here and vowed to make the islands a safer place for everyone who lives and visits this beautiful paradise." Danny stated sarcastically as he stood and turned toward the door.

"Is any of that true?"

"How should I know? I just made it all up – all of it."

"But it is good stuff," Steve said with a smile and continued typing. "Thanks for the help."

"Any time, big guy," Danny said with a shake of his head. "Shall I write you a rough draft of an obituary for the next man you gun down?" he asked mockingly.

"No, I only write them for people that have no one else and who we couldn't save."

"Ah, I see." Danny nodded. "It all makes sense now." He shook his head and walked out.

**Alright everyone, that's it for this installment. What was your favorite this time? I love the Halloween one. Anyone else planning a Halloween party? Are you looking forward to the Halloween Episode of Five-O? Did you see last night's episode? How do you feel this season is going so far? PM me if you'd like to chat about any of these questions – I'm feeling kinda bored.**

**Sorry if there are any spoilers in this from last night's episode. **

**Thank you so much for reading and commenting. You guys make writing this stuff so much fun!**


	18. 171 to 180

**A/N: Happy Middle of the Week Everyone.**

**So, big "thank you" have to go out to everyone who has been reading and commenting on these rants. You guys are amazing and I'm so happy that you like them so much. That being said, I really need your opinions on this set. There are two vignettes in this set of ten that are really playing on my mind. I think they could both turn into big, chaptered, stories but I need to know if you guys would be interested in reading these plots. I have so many other stories on the go that I just don't know if I should start two more, but if I don't start them soon I'm afraid I may lose interest so please, if you don't comment on anything else, please comment on whether or not I should write those two stories. I'll prompt you when you are reading the two possible stories.**

**Thanks again to everyone who is reading and commenting. You guys are the best.**

Prompts 171 to 180

**This one is a revisit of my Mrs. Williams and her children from The Jersey Appeal. The photograph is of Danny and his four siblings when they were younger.**

_**Find a photograph. Write the story of what's happening outside the frame.**_

"This is you isn't it Danny?" Kono asked as she helped to unpack boxes in Danny's new house.

The boxes had arrived in a shipping container from New Jersey and even though they had been packed up, most of them, by Danny, he wasn't exactly sure what he was going to find in them. It had been so long since he'd packed up his life back home and moved out to Hawaii.

"Yes, that is me," Danny said with a smile. "Wasn't I the cutest little guy? Quite the tallest in my family for at least a little while and a lady killer – look at that smile. I was quite the little gentleman when I was younger."

"What you don't see in that photo is Mrs. Williams behind the camera man bribing her children with sweets to make them all smile at the same time." Steve teased. "It's the perfect little family portrait of all her children, but you know it wasn't that easy to get all five of them to sit still and smile – it had to be bribery."

"That's not exactly true. She was threatening us." Danny said with a laugh. "Ma loves to tell the story. I had been a very trying photo shoot. No one, but my, was behaving. Because, even as a child, I was a little angel and as the oldest, momma's favorite. Matthew was crying because Elizabeth had pinched him which set off baby Abigail and nearly drove my oldest sister Maria to murder all three of them. I just sat there passively because I knew that shit was going to go down any moment. I could see it in my mother's eyes. I didn't become boisterous until I signed up to be a cop."

"I call bullshit on that one!" Steve stated.

"Alright, maybe to you non-Italians I was boisterous long before, but in those days I was down right calm compared to now." Danny said. "Anyways, my mother, being the genius that she is, told my brother and sisters that they would all be grounded for a fourteen day stretch and that the grounding would grow longer for every moment that they wasted after that point. The grounding, she then told us, would consist of double chores, no out side time, and a Christmas without cookies. Cookies were a huge deal breaker when it came to the Williams clan."

"Harsh!" Kono gasped.

"Oh but it get's better." Danny said with a chuckle. "She also told those of us that were just starting school vacation, that she would make us study and redo already finished homework, we wouldn't be getting any surprises, she would be stopping her Christmas shopping that very moment and we would have to pick up each and every last pine needle that fell from the Christmas tree by hand – without a single tool to help us. I think she would have taken away the tree all together had we not had such a great time the night before setting it up. Needless to say, we posed beautifully for that picture – saving Christmas vacation and presents. Mom then made sure that each of us had a copy of that photo when we moved out so that we would always remember the good old days and just how much power she still holds over us."

"I love your mom, she's awesome!" Steve said with a laugh as he continued to rummage through boxes.

"Yeah, I agree, she's pretty great."

"I have this crazy craving for cookies," Kono added as she looked around at all the boxes. "Someone call Chin before he gets here and tell him to pick up snacks on the way!"

**So many momentous things have happened in the past three seasons of Five-O that this prompt was difficult. I couldn't decide if I wanted to write about a brand new, made up, momentous event or if I would take one of the many that happened in the show. Then it dawned on me and I picked the event that started it all.**

_**Remember something momentous that happened to you. Then write about what happened right before the incident.**_

"You've got it all wrong. It wasn't as epic as that. I'd met Steve the day before when he took his father's crime scene away from me. I hated him in that moment and I prayed that I would never, ever have to come into contact with that freak from the navy ever again. No offence, McGarrett, but that was my true first impression of you."

"I know," Steve said with a laugh. "I thought you were a Haole that didn't belong on the island and who should have been eaten by a shark if I could manage it – and that was my first impression of Danny."

"Just before he press ganged me into Five-O, I was sitting in my tiny apartment hoping that I wasn't getting fired for the run in with the crazy navy man and the governor – I was still on probation after the move to Hawaii, which at the time, was unfathomable to me because I came here with a glowing stack of recommendations for every chief and commanding officer I had ever worked with back home, not to mention my collars and cases. I didn't want to let go of the case of the McGarrett murder, but I was trying desperately to get assigned to something else so that I could keep working, when all of a sudden, Steve showed up on my doorstep in the raining, with the file shielding his face that I couldn't help but wonder why he'd showed up on my doorstep. It turned out that he didn't have enough to go on, so I helped him out, and then shortly after that I was shot and made part of the team."

"Officially, that's how this friendship started." Steve said through his laughter. "It's awesome, isn't it?"

"It is not awesome, it's down right cursed." Danny yelled. "I mean sure, you are my best friend and I love you man, but I swear since I met you I can't escape the danger. It's like it follows you, like a dark cloud always ready to rain on my parade or shoot me at point blank range, and as such because I am always with you, it follows me. We can't even do non-work related things without getting in trouble."

"Truth be told, I'm not really sure how you two have remained friends with all the trouble that seems to follow you." Chin said as Kono nodded her agreement. "I mean stranding in the ocean, falling off a cliff and breaking your arm, and then there was the whole Governor Jameson thing. How are you still friends?"

"It's the true test of a friendship and ours is one that will last." Danny stated. "We just can't go anywhere, do anything or have anything nice because it will always get ruined."

"That's not entirely true!" Steve protested. "The Camaro is still in one piece, even though it has had a few run-ins with rocks!"

"The Camaro was purchased before you came into the equation. Thus, it is therefore free of the curse." Danny explained. "The rocks, I'll admit, were my fault."

"You're right."

"I can't believe the two of you are in agreement." Kono said in shock.

"When he's right, he's right. There is no reason to argue." Steve said.

"Rarely does it occur, but on that odd occasion when Steve and I see perfectly eye to eye, we get along rather well. It's when I don't agree with his methods of finding what is right, that we fight."

"Or when I feel Danny is being to verbal about my methodology."

"It's the same thing you moron!"

"No it's not!"

"And the peace that was so perfect only a moment ago has been shattered – like a delicate house of cards it had fallen in on us." Chin whispered as he and Kono turned away from the arguing duo.

"You expected anything less?"

**Ok this is the first of the two. I have had two of my readers tell me that I should write a story about the moment when Doris meets my version of Danny's mom – Veronica. I just finished my second 'Veronica' story only two months ago so I had been planning to let her take a break, but since I have been told that Doris and Veronica should meet, I'm kinda thinking that I should write that story. I need some back up on this idea. So if you like this vignette, tell me. This would be chapter one of the story.**

_**Write about and arrival that caught you and your character completely unaware.**_

"Danny you gotta help me." Steve said as he burst into Danny's house, knocking his friend aside in his agitation and heading on through the house toward the kitchen.

"Please, Steven, come in." Danny said sarcastically as he followed Steve into the kitchen. "What have you done now?" Danny asked when he saw that Steve really was worried and freaking out.

Steve took a deep breathe, practically chugged the beer he had pulled out of Danny's fridge, at 9 a.m., and then started to pace. "I may or may not have ruined everything."

"Can you be more specific?" Danny asked. "I accuse you of doing that almost daily. How is this time any different?"

"Well, I have been struggling with this whole Doris thing."

"I know." Danny said with a nod, "you tell me everything about it."

"And when I'm not turning to you for advice and a sympathetic ear, I turn to someone else I truly admire."

"YOU CALLED _MY_ MOTHER?"

"I talk to her weekly, you know that."

"And you told her about Doris."

"I told her about everything." Steve said with a sigh as he leaned his elbows on the counter and grasped his head.

"Does Doris know?" Danny asked trying not to sound angry, but his own anxiety level was rising.

"Not yet, but she will know about it all really, really soon."

"Steve, what did you do?" Danny asked as his eyes grew wide.

"Veronica and Patrick are arriving at Honolulu International in six hours." Steve said as he looked up, his face telling a story of fear, making him look like a child. "Veronica called me from California about an hour ago."

"That's impossible. I spoke with my mother yesterday morning." Danny said. "She was content, he gardens are doing very well this season and she was talking of a vacation to Hawaii but she wasn't sure when it would be. How could she be on her way already?"

"I may have called her at lunch yesterday after the incident with Doris that I had in the morning, and well, I didn't know she'd jump on board so quickly. I had no idea that she and Patrick would be able to fly out so soon, but they are on their way now." Steve explained as Danny face palmed him self. "Are you mad?" Steve asked sounding like he was about six years old.

"No, I'm not. I've been looking forward to showing off my new place. Contrary to popular belief I love my parents and I want them to come and visit and stay with me – so does Grace. The person who is going to be mad is your mother." Danny stated as he started to walk through his house and up to the second level – Steve followed him like a lost puppy.

"How am I going to tell her before Veronica gets here to give Doris a piece of her mind?" Steve asked as he watched Danny move around the spare bedroom – opening the windows and pulling clean bedding out of the closet.

"I'll pick up my parents from the air port. You'll try and get eyes on Doris, remember she has disappeared again after what you said to her yesterday." Danny said as Steve helped him with the new bed sheets.

"She was back at my place last night when I got home from the bar. She gave me shit for driving." Steve said with a sigh and punched a pillow a little too hard.

"You had two beers over a three hour period. You were fine. Beside, if you were intoxicated you were with a group of cops and we wouldn't have let you drive. Does she not get that?"

"I know that, but clearly our talk from earlier that day, the one that caused her to storm out and she called me a terrible son, meant nothing and she's still trying to mother me even though I'm thirty seven years old and have been without a mother since I was a teenager."

"She will try to mother you for the rest of your life!" Danny stated with a laugh. "I mean, look at my mother."

"Yes, but your mother didn't fake her own death, disappear for twenty years and then decided that she was going to come back into your life and try to mother you. You've had your mother all your life, and sure when she gets here she's going to move into your house and mother you for the duration of her stay, but mine left me, Daniel, she doesn't have the right to try and come back into my life and be my mother in all the traditional ways. I'm sorry, I'm too old for that, and frankly the only mother I want is yours!" Steve stated angrily, "because mind doesn't know how to be a mother."

"Yeah, I can tell." Danny laughed at his partner's childish behaviour but, it had been two years since Steve had met Veronica, had saved her life and had been to visit in New Jersey over the Christmas holidays. "But you are going to have to give Doris a chance. You were the one that went looking for her."

"I didn't think I was looking for my mother."

"You were warned not to dig too deeply into your family's history."

"So you are blaming me for all this?"

"You're blaming yourself." Danny stated when the room was ready and everything looked tidy enough for his parents stay. "You found your mother, while looking for Shelbourn. You find out why she was Shelbourn and you bring her back to Hawaii only to have her let Wo Fat go, and lie that she was on the island. Then she shows up at your place to make breakfast and you let her stay there. You've invited your mother back into the house where you live, and where your father was murdered. Do you see how messed up this is and why she might thing that you are inviting her back into your life as your mother?"

"My life has never been normal Danny," Steve answered, "I clearly don't know what I am doing."

"No it hasn't, not in the traditional sense, but you are trying to make it normal, and so is Doris, although she has a bad attitude about almost everything, she is trying." Danny said as he marched back down the stars and again Steve followed him. "Maybe my mother coming here to moderate your relationship with Doris is a good thing. Maybe Veronica will be able to show Doris how to mother an adult from a distance."

"Or maybe it will turn into a fight to the death and even though Doris is a spy, Veronica will mortally wound her with her words." Steve said skeptically.

"In a fight to the death, your money is on my mother?" Danny asked in shock.

"Have you met your mother?"

Danny smile. "Oh yes, she's been my friend and my enemy these thirty seven years."

"I only had mine for sixteen."

"I'm sorry Steve. I'll help you through this. Everything will be okay."

"What should I tell Doris?"

"Tell her that my parents are coming into town and that I am planning a quiet family dinner and I would like to invite her to join us." Danny said as he looked into his fridge. "But first I am going to need to get groceries and pick up Grace from school, and then pick up my parents. I'm going to need today off, boss."

"So am I."

"Kono and Chin can hold down the fort. You had better call them and prepare them for world war three – also, invite them to dinner. I'm sure mom hearing about Malia and Lori and all the rest of our sad news since the last time we saw her will be enough to distract her from all of the Doris drama."

"Oh no, I'm going to have to really prepare Chin for that." Steve sighed. "It kinda doesn't seem fair, but I guess, Ma already knew about it and she's going to voice her condolences at some point during her stay."

"Yes, but it will be for the best. On the bright side, there will be much joy for my parents in seeing how great of a single father I have turned out to be for my Gracie – with my new house and full custody." Danny smiled. "Maybe you should bring Catherine too, and tell Kono to bring Adam. It will make my family feel at home with a huge extended family and it will take away from Doris - call Max, Charlie and Kamekona as well."

"Why am I calling all these people? I though you said this was going to be a quiet family dinner."

"Think about my family back in New Jersey. This is going to be a small, quiet, family dinner comparatively." Danny stated. "Beside, I'll be doing all the cooking, Steven, the least you could do is make sure our guests are invited – this is all for you, after all."

"Danny, you are your mother's son." Steve said with a smile.

"Do you feel better? I can tell that you do because your anxiety has faded away. You see, Steven, you didn't ruin everything, but then again, the day is still young."

**I truly believe that there will still be shopping malls in the year 2150 because you always need a place to return the crap that other people by you and that doesn't fit or is just to ugly to actually wear.**

_**Explain to the historians of 2150 what it's like to go to a shopping mall. Remember that they my not have malls in 2150. Or escalators, food courts, or cash.**_

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the future, I know thing have changed – I may not know how, but I know that they have. I can tell you that you'll never know what it is like to shop with the superhero of the twenty first century." Danny stated out loud with his weapon drawn and his partner acting like a bull in a china shop as he pursued a fleeing shoplifter. "The calm, sometimes annoying, experience of the shopping mall is a common occurrence with the young people of this time – with its moving stair cases and the stress of not having enough cash on you so you have to use your credit cards, or perhaps it is just the place where the young, riff raff, go to hang out and cause a ruckus. But, if you are with the Super SEAL, it is an adventure. You never actually accomplish what you set out to do in the shopping mall, but it will be an adventure highlighted with smashing shop windows and flying food trays. My advice to you, people of the future, is to be thankful that you don't have to go to shopping malls anymore. Do your shopping online and remain oblivious to the dangers that lurk just outside the comfort and seclusion of your own home."

"Danny, I got him, give me a hand!" Steve yelled from the bottom of a set of stairs.

"Steven, you know that this place has mall security to do what you just did." Danny said as the mall security officers converged on Steve and the struggling shoplifter.

"Yeah, but wasn't this more fun then shopping for a birthday gift for Chin?"

"I should have just done my shopping online and avoided this whole day!"

"Oh come on, you're old fashioned, you like to shop in actual malls and what not."

"And you like to destroy everything in your wake. I'm sure you've done more damage apprehending that shoplifter then he did in stealing that hundred dollar pair of sun glasses."

"But justice has been served!" Steve said with a smile. "Aren't you proud?"

"No, I'm not, and we still don't have a gift for Chin!"

"We could get him a new pair of running shoes."

"Why, you do all the running."

**It's perfectly natural to feel home sick Danny, we will all feel it sometime! Also Steve is like Jesus - just think about it all you Christians out there.**

_**Begin a letter: "I am telling you this story because you are the only person who will not judge me…"**_

"I am telling you this story because you are the only person who will not judge me." Danny said as he thumbed through an old photo album and for the first time in a long time he felt homesick.

"There you are wrong, my friend," Steve said teasingly. "I'm always judging you, but not in a bad way, just in a very 'I don't know how your family could be this way' kinda way."

"You've met them and still you don't understand them?" Danny asked in shock.

"Do you even truly believe that you understand them?" Steve asked as he watched his partner for the signs of anger and retaliation that he'd learned to watch for when he'd struck a chord with his partner, but it didn't appear.

"No, I guess I don't," Danny said with a sigh after a few thought filled moments. "After what Matthew did, I really started to wonder if I knew anybody at all."

"You know me. You can read me like a book." Steve said sympathetically.

"But I don't really know you, now do I?" Danny asked. "I don't know anything about what you did for the twenty years you spent in the navy."

"People don't know anything about the life of Jesus between the time of his birth and when he started his ministry, and yet, they believe in him. You know me now, and you're probably one of the only people that actually know me."

"You are likening yourself to Jesus? That's a bit of a stretch wouldn't you say?"

"It's a metaphor, sheesh." Steve said and rolled his eyes. "What I'm trying to say is that what happened in my past doesn't matter anymore because that's not what I'm trying to be, but people think that, that is all there is too me, but you know better then that."

"I know what you mean."

"Alright good, so, because you are feeling so nostalgic and it's making you a downer tonight, I think we should stop with this family reminiscing and do something else. Let's go out and paint the town red."

"I know you mean well, but I know you too well Steven, and when you say paint the town red, that literally means there will be blood in our very near future because either you or I will get shot, beaten or end up in a high speed chase because we can't do anything without there being blood."

Steve thought for a moment. "Maybe we should try something completely different for us." He said after he realized that what Danny had said was eerily true.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Let's call up Kawika and go drive ATVs through the Kapu land." Steve stated with excitement.

"Okay, but you are not allowed to bring your gun and know that at some point one of us will probably fall of the thing and there will be blood so we had better make sure to bring a first aid kit. There will be no high speed chases on ATVs and Kawika get's to be our guide, you do not get to be the leader."

"I can agree to that." Steve stated.

"Alright, let's go do manly things."

"That's the spirit…but you need to change first because you absolutely cannot wear that out into the bush."

Danny rolled his eyes and walked off.

**In honor of the late season thunderstorm we had last night and the rain that has persisted into today, I give you this vignette.**

_**Write a scene full of sound and fury, signifying nothing.**_

The thunder crashed and the wind beat at everything on the island as the storm of the century raged on. The storm was frightening in its fury; the waves crashed against the rocks of the coast and the ground shook and groaned underfoot. It felt like the island would crumble under foot.

It had been stormy for three days and, even though there was work and school to break up the days, boredom had started to set in for everyone.

Danny sat comfortably on the floor of his new home with Grace, Steve and Catherine. They had decided to try and make a night of fun out of the boredom that had sunk in.

"Ha _Boardwalk_, Uncle Steve – with a hotel," Grace cheered.

"You know, if this was Risk, I'd be dominating right now." Steve said with a sigh and slapped his money down onto the game board.

"The only _risk_ you took was challenging Gracie to a board game showdown." Danny stated proudly. "She did spend the last three years living in a house with a real-estate developer and business man - mogul. She learned how to play _Monopoly_ like a boss."

"Looks like you are going to have to sell or mortgage to pay me off Uncle, I own two thirds of this board and every property has hotels on them. I've already knocked Danno and Catherine out of this game. It's just you and me now!"

"She's killing you Steve." Catherine whispered from her place opposite Grace. "I suggest your surrender. This is one urban war that you will not win."

Steve sighed loudly. "Alright, I give up. You win Grace, but the next game, you're going down."

"Uncle, the next game we're playing is _Scrabble_, and you know I just won State Campion in the spelling bee." Grace stated proudly. "You're going down!"

Danny chuckled.

"Is it appropriate for you to be letting your child engage in competition like this?" Steve asked.

"I have no problem letting her challenge and beat you." Danny said with a smile. "I'll even condone her trash talk, because you were the one that decided to get tangled up in this war. I warned you not to but you didn't listen to me. I literally told you that I haven't won a board game against my daughter since she was seven. She is a board game savant. She always wins. It's like she's a board game super hero. Even brand new games she's never played before – she still wins!"

"It's because everyone else lets their brains be mushified by video games and games where all you do is shoot stuff. Where as I expand my minds with games of strategy, literacy and numeracy. I tell you, Uncle Steve, you'd never win at cards either." Grace explained as she packed up the _Monopoly_ board and set up the _Scrabble_ game. "And I don't cheat. I want to make that perfectly clear, I'm too good to cheat."

The soft tick click of the _Scrabble_ pieces sounded out as the four players took their first seven letters and the thunder rolled outside the house.

"So you're up first Grace, time to put your money where your mouth is." Steve challenged.

"You are not putting money on this _Scrabble_ game!" Danny scolded.

"It's a figure of speech - I'm not going to bet your daughter." Steve retorted.

"That's probably smart, Uncle, because you'd lose." Grace stated and laid out all seven of her letters right off the top. "_Theater_, I get a fifty point bonus for using all seven of my letters."

"Nicely played, baby girl," Danny said and then looked to his partner. "Can you use all of your letters Steve?" he asked teasingly.

"No."

"I think Grace is going to win again."

"Next time we decide to do something, I think we should play video games." Steve said with a pout.

"You are a sore loser." Catherine sighed and placed her first word on the board.

"My brain is mush – I blame the rain." Steve sighed.

The storm raged on, pelting the house with rain like it would soon wear away at the structure, but inside Grace continued, with a calm and collected manner, to slaughter each of the other members of the game they played.

"Next Trivial Pursuit," Grace stated happily as she shook the letter bag and within it the tiles rattled.

"Pop culture edition?" Catherine asked.

"I'm better at the original, I'm a random wealth of useless knowledge, but if it will make you feel better, we can play pop culture." Grace smiled.

"I don't know anything about pop culture." Steve sighed.

"You've been too long at sea." Danny stated with a laugh.

"He hasn't been long enough at sea," Catherine stated. "On my down time, out on the ships, all there is to do is read magazine and study up on your pop culture, not that I am going to win because of it, but I may have a fighting chance."

"I'll go easy on you Auntie," Grace smiled.

"Why does she get special treatment?" Steve asked with a mock whine and a pout.

"Because Catherine isn't trying to fool herself by talking trash," Grace said and laid out all seven of her letters again, for another fifty point bonus. "You, on the other hand, have brought this one yourself."

"You sound like your Father." Steve said with a laugh.

"I try my best." Grace said and smiled at Danny.

**This one breaks my heart.**

_**Things you should throw away but can't.**_

"What do you want me to do with these?" Steve asked as he came up to Danny in the clutter of his living room full of boxes. Steve handed Danny a pair of framed photos and another bunch of loose ones.

"I know I should just throw these away but I can't." Danny said and sighed as he looked at his wedding photos.

"It was a beautiful wedding." Steve said as he stood beside his partner and looked down at the pictures.

"Yes it was. It was perfect. Simple and yet huge because of my family and Rachel looked more beautiful then I could have ever imagined." Danny said with a sigh.

"You should keep these, even just hidden away. Grace may like them later in life, and maybe some day things will work out between you and Rachel." Steve said trying to be comforting.

"Rachel and I are done. I was a fool and there just isn't any hope for us. Not now. Not after what I had to go through to keep Grace with me, or the heart break that she put me through twice. I'll always love her. She'll always be _the one_, but I can't be a fool and let her manipulate me anymore. She's with Stanley, I hope they can be happy and I have Grace." Danny said and there was bitterness and sorrow in every word that he spoke. "Someday I'll forgive her for what she put me through – she'll always be the mother of my child. She'll always be the woman I married, but she'll always be the woman who left me, twice, and I have more self respect then to ever let her do that to me again. Maybe I loved her too much and she didn't love me enough. Whatever it was, it's over now and I can't keep feeling sorry for myself. What she did was selfish, and maybe she thought she could get the best of both worlds – like, even though we aren't married, I'd still follow her and I just can't do that anymore. She'd make me give up everything that makes me who I am and I can't do that."

"I can't imagine what it must have been like." Steve said and watched his partner very closely as Danny placed the photos in the bottom of a truck he had purchased for storage and to act as a coffee table in the living room.

"If I wasn't broken before, I am now." Danny said. "That's what it is like."

**Alright everyone, this is idea number two. I know it's a bit OC but I think it would be an interesting plot; not that I want to add anyone to the team. This would be one of the last chapters of this story. I'd build around this.**

_**Describe a professor coming on to one of his students.**_

"You don't deserve to be a teacher. You shouldn't be allowed near young women. You are a monster!" A young female detective yelled in the face of the middle aged professor as Danny and Steve stood back and let the officer say her peace. It had been a long and ugly road for this detective and finally she had found some closure. This case had consumed her, changed her, and frightened her more then she would ever let on, but it was over now.

Technically the case had come across Steve's desk, via the governor's office, when one of the young socialites, and daughter of a mainland senator, disappeared from the University of Hawaii. The girl's body had been found dumped on Sand Island three days later after an extensive search that has been headed by Five-O and turned up nothing.

The girl had been overpowered, strangled and sexually assaulted, and the death of the young woman effectively through the case, and Five-O, into the path of Detective Lieutenant Violet Austen who ran a special project, a division of the violent crimes unit, and dealt exclusively with cases pertaining to assault and violence against women.

It had been a long, arduous case for the female officer who had put her life into standing up for women that had been victimized. The case, in every way, matched up with a serial case Violet had been following for two years. With victims numbering into the double digits, Violet was happy to have a fresh perspective and the resources of Five-O to deal with the case and finally bring closure to so many grieving families.

The one thing all the victims had in common, it turned out, was that they had all attended the University of Hawaii, but because of the times of the year that the deaths occurred and the different programs and class timetables, Violet wasn't ready to pursue any one from the University without proof – but she was certain that the link lay within the University.

Detective Austen's profile and relationships with the families of the other victims, most of whom were mainland residents, was enough to soften Steve's heart and he welcomed the young detective to the team for the duration of the investigation.

Austen's profile painted a picture of a man of authority. Someone the girls would have seen often enough. He would be intriguing, good looking, and completely charming. There was something about him that brought the women to him and made them vulnerable, but he was also a sociopath. He kept trinkets – all of the families reported specific pieces of jewelry missing. After checking many of the pawn shops and gold reselling locations on the island, Violet had ruled out the sales of these items and linked them to the killer. The girls were also extremely similar in their appearance, which was tied into the profile. This killer liked blonds. They didn't have to naturally blond, most of them weren't, but they were his intended targets. He also stuck with women of a certain height - between five foot five and five foot seven. And finally, most of the girls were young women who lived alone, off campus, but within the university community. Apartments rented out by mainland families for their daughters, or young locals who had embraced the university life style and moved to Oahu from the other islands. None of the girls were from Oahu itself and so Violet had made a note in her profile that the person responsible for the deaths would have access to the girls, their records and he would have to know that they wouldn't be reported missing right away if they didn't go home to their families because he liked to _play_ with them first. It usually took three days from the time they were reported missing to the time when their bodies were found, and the coroner noted in all of his reports that injuries to the body could have been days old before the victims were actually killed. Sexual trauma was the other defining factor in the case, and probably the most disturbing. The young women were mutilated.

Five-O took the profile and ran with it, retracing the steps of the young woman they had first been called in to find. The school term had only just started, and so the parents of the girl had reported their daughter missed right away after not hearing from her in the morning like they always had. It was out of character for the young woman and so the senator's family was quick to get the police involved.

What Danny and Steve found in the young girls apartment had meant nothing to them until they went back, now that she was dead, and replayed her voice mail messaged. The young woman had dropped a class, the university had called to return the money that she had spent on this specialty class and, after looking into the professor and the subject matter, Danny's instincts pulled him into an interview with the professor in questioning.

"You think yourself pretty smart, don't you?" Violet asked as the suspect before her had remained completely quiet through her barrage of angry accusations. "And arrogant, really, teaching a class on historical jewelry and then taking from your victims a piece that would be significant to you – a trophy for your collection, but you didn't think that this would be your fatal flaw. HPD's crime lab has torn your house apart. They have found the pieces of missing jewelry. We know you lied to us about the items you'd been using as photographic examples in your class room. We know that the reason you chose these girls was because they were the ones that you came on to in class, and they were the ones that saw the monster that your really were. Each and every single one of these girls dropped your class, within days of it starting, because of you and you went after them because you had to have them. Well, you're going away for life now, and all your pretty things, things you have stolen that can't ever be replaced, those have been your downfall."

"You would have been blinded by the beauty too. You didn't think of even looking at me. I know. I've been watching you. My real downfall was that I did not know who that girl's parents were. I would have gotten away with it because you had no idea. You weren't even looking in my direction. Tell me something, those pearl earring you are wearing are a family heirloom aren't they. They are Japanese pearls. Well, I see I've struck a chord." He laughed as Violet's face flushed and her eyes flashed angrily. "I've been watching you for a long time – watching those earrings. It would have thrown your department for a loop had I acted on my impulse. Your profile would have fallen apart, but truth be told, the girls at the university were easy targets. Had I gone outside my comfort zone – and you would have been my first – you would have never known where to look for Me." he stated and this time he pointed at the back of the room, right at Danny and Steve. "Maybe I was getting sloppy. Maybe I had acted long enough out of the safely of what I found comfortable. Maybe I shouldn't have gone for that last one. That is where I messed up. Five-O would have never gotten involved, and you would have never found me, had I moved on like I had planned. You couldn't save them, and if it wouldn't have been for Miss. McEwen, you wouldn't have been able to save yourself either."

"I would have been your biggest mistake," Violet stated as she punched the suspect in the face. "You would have never survived had you come after me." She added, her voice low and full of hatred, as she turned and walked toward the door.

"You keep telling yourself that, Sweetie." the suspect stated as he spat blood on the floor.

"He's not worth it." Steve stated as he reached out and grabbed the feisty little woman who was ready, with murder in her eyes, to defend herself and the fifteen victims this man had always claimed. "He's finished. He's never getting out, and it was your profile that put him right there, in that seat, before us – don't believe anything else he says."

"Make sure he rots," Violet said as she looked into Steve's eyes.

"He will." Danny said from her side.

And with that Steve let the young woman go, and she fled the confines of the interrogation room finding it suddenly hard to breathe.

"We know there are more." Danny stated once Violet was gone.

"Of course there are, you've found my collection."

"Yes, we have, but thanks to the University we also have your employment history. We know every state you've been too and we've contacted every last police department we could think of. We will tie you, with Detective Austen's profile, to every last one of your victims." Danny stated as he walked a slow circle around the man who sat handcuffed to his seat.

"Well, unfortunately for you, they weren't all university students."

"No, but you killed them all in the same way, because you'd perfected your method and had chosen your victims in such a way that you were confident in your own abilities to over power them." Steve said as he got right up in the man's face. "But let me tell you something – if you would have acted on your impulse to go after Detective Austen, you would have died by her hand." Steve hissed into the man's ear. "And do you want to know how I know this?"

The man grinned defiantly at Steve.

"Because Detective Austen did everything in her power to make herself appealing to you – she profiled you. She stalked you. And I believe she was just about ready, in fact I know she was enrolled in several classes at the university, in the hopes that you would come out of the wood work and pick her." Steve stated and the man's eyes grew wide. "She may not have known who you were, exactly, but she knew your mind and she was ready to trick you right into her hand."

"Those earrings are an heirloom, but they don't belong to Detective Austen. They came out of the HPD vault the moment the first piece of jewelry was reported missing. Detective Austen has been wearing them for two years knowing that they would catch your eye." Danny explained. "So yes, don't you dare believe anything else – Detective Austen caught you. She ensnared you in her web and you are lucky that we got to you before she did."

**I don't particularly like Doris, but I like the turmoil she's providing for Steve. It could make for very interesting actions and emotions on his part.**

_**Your favorite hiding place**_.

"Call me a liar – tell me it wasn't your favorite place to hide when you were young." Doris demanded as she pointed to the room under the stairs. "He used to call it his 'bunker' and he'd play all day long - making sure to lock his little sister out of there."

"He now uses it as an actual bunker and locks war criminals and their families in there." Danny stated trying, in his way, to side with Steve.

"War criminals, people in witness protection, Danny when he's getting too bitchy." Steve said with a laugh from his place at the table with his mother and his best friend.

"It's a handy little spot when you need to hide something, but it was a real pain in the ass when we released the crime scene and you decided you wanted to live here." Danny said trying to see if he could get a rise out of Steve's mother. "Mr. McGarrett was a bit of a pack rat." He added and watched as the memory came back into Steve's face.

"I'll never forget you, on all fours, crawling in there and then just pushing all the crap out of it." Steve laughed. "It was like the man had of touch of the hoarder in him and had jammed everything in there so well that there was only a path big enough for one to crawl in."

"I had no idea you could actually stand up in there until we got it all cleared out."

"And then the giant sort through – that was a pain in the ass." Steve added.

"Old case files, and clothing. We even found brand new parts for the Marquise, in duplicate, because he probably forgot that he'd purchased them and then ordered more."

"All your stuff was packed in there too," Steve said as he turned to his mother.

"Where is it now?" she asked having finally found something in the conversation to interest her.

"Most of it is packed up and stored in the attic. If you want it, Danny and I can get it down for you – for when you find your own place."

"Oh the attic, there was another hoard that took us days to clear out." Danny said with a sigh.

Steve laughed and nodded. "My father kept everything."

"I'd like to see what he kept that was mine, if you don't mind." Doris said interrupting Danny and his nostalgia.

"There really wasn't much once we went through it and got rid of all the useless packing materials and broken junk," Steve said as he stood, "maybe about ten boxes. Danny and I could bring them down now if you'd like."

Danny nodded and stood.

"Alright, you boys get to that and I'll clear away the dishes." Doris said as she too stood and started to clean up the dinner dishes from the table.

"Thank you," Danny whispered once he and Steve were heading up to the second level and the entrance to the attic. "That was probably the most awkward family dinner I have ever attended. Please don't ever invite me, and only me, to eat with your mother again."

"I invited everyone, but you were the only one that couldn't come up with a legitimate excuse to get out of it." Steve said with a laugh.

"That's not entirely true. I had other plans tonight with Gabby before you invited me but when I found out that everyone else had ditched on you, I felt bad and had to come because I knew that there was no way aside form maybe a mass murder or a call from the Governor that would get you out of it."

Steve laughed out loud as he pulled the release and the ladder dropped down from the ceiling to access the attic. "You're a good friend Danny. This was the third 'family' dinner this week I had to sit through with my mom and for the first time there was actual conversation. The other two were spent in absolute silence."

"Awkward."

"Tell me about it." Steve said and climbed the ladder taking it two rungs at a time.

Danny followed.

"But it's over now." Steve said as the hanging lights flashed to life. "And now we have busy work to occupy us until we get that mass murder phone call."

"We also got out of doing the dishes."

**To end, we have a classic bit of Danny and Steve banter. I hope you like it.**

_**Something more you'd like to know about.**_

"I'd really like to know how you come up with this insanity. Is it premeditated? Do you sit at home and think to yourself, 'this might be a fun way to apprehend a suspect', and then you just have to sit and wait for the opportunity to present itself, or maybe it's a spur of the moment, flash of genius, and you just react." Danny said sarcastically as he paced before his partner who sat on the bumper of an ambulance wrapped in a wool blanket. "Do you see things in slow motion? Do the voices inside your head tell you the future, step by step, and then you shake it out of your head and just jump into action and act out what your mind was just telling you moments earlier? Are you like Robert Downy Junior in Sherlock Holms? If you were that would be really cool. But I doubt very much you are that clever."

"Actually it's almost exactly like that." Steve said after a moment of thought. "But that's kinda how I was trained to do things. You are running and you are pushing your body to the absolute limits and then, in the same moment, you are opening you mind to a whole other level of thought and things just kinda play out."

"You cannot be serious." Danny scolded. "You couldn't possibly have foreseen that you would chase a suspect through the streets of Honolulu, at midnight, only to have him launch himself off the hood of a speeding car and into a tree. And then, instead of waiting for back up, because you had a guy up a tree and where was he going to go? But no, you decided to climb said tree, as if you were a monkey, and tackle the guy, in the tree, and you both fell to the ground. Now your suspect is being rushed to hospital because when you landed on top of him you broke his ribs and punctured one of his lungs, but you are fine. And you are trying to tell me that you saw that all happen before you did it – as you were running through the dark?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I am telling you - but I can only predict what is going to happen on my side and the suspect's logical reactions to it. If the suspect decides to be illogical, then that is where my plan falls apart. I never intended to fall out of the tree – that was never part of the plan. The plan was to capture the guy in the tree and handcuff him to a branch so that he couldn't move again and then wait for the fire department to come and fish him out of the tree for me while I waited on the ground – that way I avoided another foot chase had he gotten out of the tree at some point and took off."

"You could have waited on the ground the whole time!" Danny yelled.

"What if he had a gun and started shooting? He would have had the advantage up in that tree."

"But he didn't, did he?"

"I didn't know that. So I went after him and then we fell."

"That didn't factor into your psychic pursuit – the possibility of him not having a weapon to duel it out with you and yours? You could have shot him from the ground - you are trained for that too."

"No, I assumed he had a gun." Steve stated. "And had I shot him, and he fell out of the tree, he would most certainly be dead and unable to answer our questions later."

"Well, this conversation has only proved one thing." Danny said as he threw up his hand in defeat.

"And what is that Danny?"

"That you have a touch of the _Crazy_ and need to have a psych evaluation."

**Well that's all folks. Hope you like them. I really love the last one. **

**Please tell me what you think about the two that are possible stories. I need to know if I should write them.**


	19. 181 to 190

**A/N: Happy Tuesday everyone. I hope everyone is staying safe. I'm praying for all you east coast people. I can't believe what I am seeing in the news! I'm so sorry this is happening to you. Stay Safe and if you have power, I hope this beings you a little enjoyment in the aftermath of all the chaos.**

Prompts 181 to 190

**I was thinking of playing with the idea of the sky in a hurricane, but then I thought that Danny was suffering enough and I kinda like the contrast. P.S. why hasn't the show dealt with this yet?**

_**The way the sky looks today.**_

Danny sighed as he looked out the window at the passing streets and ocean blue sky.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked with concern from his place beside Danny in the car.

"This day is mocking me," Danny answered, "with its crystal blue, cloudless skies, salty breeze and perfect surf. In all ways Hawaii is paradise today, but underneath it all I could lose Grace."

"You're not going to lose Grace. You have a strong case and a safe place of your own. The judge isn't going to let Rachel and Stanley take Grace from her father. They will be in the wrong if they take her off the island, and then you could have them arrested."

"But in some way he will rule in favor of Rachel and I'll still be dealing with a move to Vegas no matter what you think. He may rule that Rachel will have primary custody, and if he does that, then I'll have to move – again – because Stanley is moving to Vegas, not matter what, and Rachel is determined to follow him, and because I've already followed them once, who's to say the judge wont use that against me."

"That doesn't matter, what matters is the case between you as primary caregiver or Rachel and with a new baby, a husband that wants to go back to the mainland and their rocky relationship, I think the judge will rule that you are the person more likely to give Grace everything that she needs a this time in her life."

"Or, Stanley's lawyers will throw all the shit about me shooting Stanley and the dangers of my job in my face, and give Rachel the edge."

"Well you certainly are the dark clouds that this sky is lacking. Why can't you be optimistic about this?"

"Because I've been here before and lost, so I'm sorry but I can't see the bright side."

**My mother made biscotti today…**

_**A present from your mother**_

"Danny, this just arrived for you," Kono announced as she stepped into Danny's office to find him and Steve gathered there.

"Well, that was fast!" Danny smiled as he took the box from Kono.

"It was sent FedEx over night. I had to sign for it. That would have cost whoever send it a small fortune."

"It's from my mom," Danny said and gingerly pulled the tape from the seam. "I spoke with her two nights ago – she was in the middle of baking for her church bazaar and I may have told her I missed her more times then I should have."

"She sent cookies!" Steve cheered as Danny started to pull out bags and bundles of all kinds of cookies and delights.

"Cookies and cannoli and biscotti and muffins," Danny said excitedly.

"There's a whole banana loaf in here."

"I love my mom."

"I love your mom too!"

"Here Kono, have a cannoli and join in the love," Danny said and handed the pastry, still cold from the ice pack that was in the box, to Kono.

"Oh my God, that is amazing."

Steve and Danny nodded.

"Ok, we need coffee now," Kono stated and held her phone to her ear. "Cuz, bring coffee, Mrs. Williams sent baking," she ordered into her phone.

"This is going to be a great day."

**As a teacher I hear this all the time…it's in my job description to bring peace to the children and resolve all conflicts.**

_**Write down three pieces of dialogue that you hear from three different conversations. Put those bits into the same conversation. Take it from there.**_

Danny stood at the head of the smart table with Kono, Chin, Charlie, Max, Kamekona, Steve and Catherine all gathered around it. Danny remained silent as all around him the office was full of arguments. Chin and Kono were at each others throats. Charlie and Max attempted to reason with Chin. Kamekona was siding with Catherine as Steve ordered them to give him a straight answer – for the love of God - and, among all the yelling Max and Charlie seemed to carry on their own conversation entirely.

Danny stood by, rubbing at his temples at the swell and escalation of the arguing. He followed all paths of all the conversations, rolled his eyes at most of them, and then finally decided that he didn't need to deal with this anymore.

"Alright, that's it! I've had enough of your foolishness. You are all on a time out." Danny yelled as he threw his hands up and suddenly there was silence.

"But Danno…"

"No, Steve, you do not get to talk now," Danny stated silencing Steve. "I don't know how this all came down to me, but I will solve all your issues – starting with Steve and Catherine. The rest of you will be silent until I can deal with each other you in turn. One word from anyone and I'll literally put you in a time out," Danny stated and motioned toward a lonely couch in the corner of the office.

There was silence.

"Catherine is correct in her annoyance, you should at least put an effort in to taking her somewhere and not over populating your date with all of us," Danny said as he addressed his comments toward Steve and Steve's jaw hit the floor.

Catherine smiled proudly.

"Now, as for you, you brought this on yourself. If you want some respect from him you should stop just giving shit away and letting him IOU you. Stop doing Steve all kinds of 'favors' and make him pay for stuff!" Danny said as he turned on Catherine and watched as she blushed. "Now, to solve all your issues, Steven you will take Catherine out tonight and spend the night with her. Next time you need something from the crime lab you will be patient and bring all evidence to our people and use proper channels instead of taking it to Catherine to do all the work for you in less time. It's a little childish and you deserve a good kick in the ass. Any smart, self respecting woman would have thrown you to the curb long ago. Catherine, take this night as a warning - now both of you get out of my sight."

"But Danny," Steve started but Danny pointed to the door angrily and Steve and Catherine took off running.

"Now, Kono and Chin, I get the familial bond between you. I know you are just his cousin, but he raised you – practically – so you are more like a sister and I see where the protectiveness comes in. Chin, you have to understand that Kono is a grown woman and can make her own decision. Also, Adam Noshimori has a lot – and I mean butt loads – of money, therefore he is a good catch. Kono, you have to see that your cousin is worried because of the Noshimori name and if anything should happen to you because of Adam and his ties to the Yakuza, he's a dead man. If Chin doesn't kill him, then I will, and then Steve will as well. He'll die - times three." Danny continued. "Now, I know you haven't asked for my opinion, but I think Adam is a good guy, he's trying, but he may never be free of the yakuza and that could be dangerous. My money was on you and Charlie from the get go, but if that isn't in the cards for my man over here, then you have to understand that I will do everything in my power to set him up with an amazing woman and you will be losing out. You have to make up your own mind. Charlie is not going to wait around for you. Kono, you are dismissed."

Kono left the room at a quick pace - she'd had enough embracement for a while.

"Kamekona, here is your money," Danny said as he pulled his wallet of our his pocket, paid Kamekona the money that Steve owed him and threw in a few extra bucks just for safety sake. "Now, I have a warning for you, and for all who remain in this office. If Steve says he'll get back to you, when money is involved, understand that you will probably never see that money. Get money up front from Steve and expect loyalty in everything else. You should have known better then to let Steve run up a tab, Kamekona, we can't put all the blame on Steve."

"It was a pleasure doing business with you sir," Kamekona said with a smile, pocketed the money and left the room.

"You will not get another dollar from me, if you ever let Steve ring up a tap again," Danny shouted before the door closed on Kamekona. "Now, you two, I don't understand how you could possibly argue that one of your jobs is more important then the other," Danny said as he turned to Charlie and Max, "or that either of you are better at whatever, but for us, you are both equally important. If it weren't for both of you and the way you do your jobs, we wouldn't be able to do ours and we are very thankful to you. You are both very important members of our team."

"Thank you," Both Charlie and Max stated together.

"Also, Charlie, I'm sorry about Kono – this Adam thing seems serious. But, on the bright side, there are plenty of fish in the sea and we will find you a good girl - if my talk didn't put Kono in the right mind set."

"I understand," Charlie said with a sigh.

"Now, as you both know, my boy Chin here is having a hard time. He's lonely and he's in need of some friends. I would usually take up the torch, and show him a good time, but I have to pick up my daughter and I am interested in spending a quiet night at home with her. So, if you two wouldn't mind showing Chin a good time and getting him good and drunk…"

"We don't really drink…" Max interrupted.

"Make and exception," Chin stated.

"I'm in!" Charlie added.

"And I'll cover for you in the morning, Chin," Danny stated.

"Sounds good to me," Chin said with a nod "Have a great evening, with Grace. You deserve it."

"Then it is settled, the three of you are dismissed. You may go," Danny said with a nod of his head.

The last three men left the room, leaving the office stunningly quiet. Danny checked his watch, smiled to himself and turned to the power switch on the computer. "Order was restored in less then ten minutes. I think that's a new record for me," he said to himself as he turned off the computer, turned off the light and headed for the door.

"Take that Doctor Phil."

**Divorce has become too common – in my opinion and the only people that really suffer are the children, then again, I've never experience divorce so how would I know.**

_**One day a young boy climbs a tree and decides he won't come down until his parents stop their divorce proceedings. Write about the event from the point of view of each parent.**_

Danny stood at the foot of the banyan tree with two very distraught and arguing parents, while the super SEAL headed upward into the tangle of draping branches and towering stalks. Up, higher above, in the tree's canopy was the subject of the father and mother's distress.

"You can send in the navy all you want but I'm not coming down." The boy had yelled at his parents as soon as Steve started his climb.

"What can we do to make you come down?" Danny asked as he looked up and saw that the child was about to head up higher.

"I'll come down when they agree to family counseling over and outright divorce. Call off the lawyers. Sit down and talk to someone like normal, rational, human beings and maybe, just maybe, you'll see what I mean. If this doesn't occur I will stay in this tree until my fifteenth birthday and then I'll be contacting my own lawyer to help me with my own emancipation. Then I wont have to deal with either of you morons," The boy yelled down at his parents.

"Watch your mouth!" His mother yelled up at him.

"When is his birthday?" Danny asked as he turned to the parents to stem the swell of the next argument.

"Next Friday," The mother answered. "He's not lying either. He has provisions in that tree. He's a Boy Scout leader - he knows how to survive in the wilderness for days. He raided my kitchen before he left the house and stole the hammock out of the back yard. If he says he's prepared to live up there, I'm sure he will and his friends will help him."

"And he also isn't lying about the emancipation. He contacted my lawyer, behind my back, for information into his own emancipation," the father added. "He's got enough money saved up, and his grandmother directly deposits money into his bank account on a biweekly basis."

"Why don't you go live with your grandmother?" Danny yelled up at the boy.

"Because she lives on the mainland and I don't want to leave Hawaii." The answer was shouted down.

"Alright, well, I think you have two choices," Danny said as he turned to the parents, "and don't think that I am siding with your son in any ways – I've been through my own divorce and it is still haunting me. So, your choice is this, counseling or let the child take steps toward emancipation. We can't force him out of that tree and if he has put enough thought and action into his own emancipation then you may never stop that."

"This is insane, he's a child."

"He's acting more maturely then you are," The father stated in response to his wife's comment.

"Says the man who slept with my best friend's daughter," The wife yelled.

"Divorce is your best bet," Danny stated and walked to the base of the tree. "Kid, there is no hope for your parents. Bad shit went down. We may or may not have to charge your father with assault of a minor."

"She was eighteen," The father stated a little louder then he should have. "It was completely consensual."

"Is there room up there for me?" Danny asked as he made eye contact with his partner.

"No, you stay down there and deal with all the crazy!" Steve yelled back.

"There is no give in this partnership, Steven. If I really were your spouse, like everyone thinks, I'd be asking for a divorce too!"

"You two need to get out of my tree."

**It's all part of the plan!**

_**Rewrite your college application essay from today's point of view, answering the last question: "Is there anything else we should know?"**_

"I wonder if I could get into the academy at Quantico and become an FBI agent instead of dealing with this insanity," Danny said under his breath as he and Steve sat tied back to back – very old western style – in the middle of an abandoned warehouse. "I think I still have my application packaged from the police academy, I'd just have to tweak that a little and I'd be all set."

"You'd bypass the academy and go right to being the director of the FBI with the experience you've gained on this taskforce and your current credentials. On the last question, where they ask you if there was anything else they should know about you, you could regale them with tales of all of our adventures."

"You mean all my glowing arrests and shining police career?"

"Whatever you want to call it – I think adventures sound better. Either way, you'll get in no problem."

"Does that mean I'll have a reference from you?"

"Absolutely partner, I'll write you such a great one people won't know why you're leaving."

"You won't have a chance," A burly Samoan stated with a laugh as he came toward Steve and Danny, "because you're gonna die in here."

"Excuse me!" Danny stated and swung his legs out from under him, hitting the man in the groin, and the man buckled and hit the floor. "We were having a private conversation," Danny said as he heard Steve's fist connect with another captor's face and then the loud thump as he also hit the ground.

"How did you get untied?" the Samoan groaned.

"Magic," Danny said and threw his own punch, and the man before him blacked out completely.

Danny and Steve stole the weapons that both of their captors had been holding and then turned to one another.

"How rude can you be?" Danny asked as he checked the weapon, making sure it was fully loaded.

"I know, the art of conversation – good conversation – is dying," Steve said as he shook his head, "and we so rarely get a chance to have a good conversation."

"I completely agree, and that was a bit of a let down."

"You can embellish it when we tell the story later," Steve laughed.

"Can I say we took them out while still tied to the chairs?" Danny asked with a smirk.

"You ready to get outta here partner?" Steve asked with a laugh.

Danny nodded and followed as Steve headed for the door.

**Googling my name just brought up my twitter. How lame is that?**

_**Google search your name. Write about the search result that is the closest to your name but isn't you.**_

"I'm just everywhere and I don't know how I feel about that," Danny stated as he looked at the computer screen and right before his eyes in the search engine his name came up with headlines from all the major Hawaiian publications.

"Well you do have a common name. These can't all be about you," Steve said as he watched over Danny shoulder and read as Danny scrolled through the list.

"No, you are wrong. Most of these are about Five-O and our cases. So that's why my name keeps coming up. I bet if we googled you, we'd find the same thing."

"That's not good," Steve stated, "I need to keep a low profile."

"Then you shouldn't be on Five-O," Danny stated, "or doing nearly as many crazy, news worthy things. Most of these headlines and stories have pictures of you in action."

"Oh look, there is a David William-Smithe who is a concert pianist," Steve said trying to change the subject.

"Wow, lumped in with piano players and mass murderers – awesome."

**You are beautiful just the way you are!**

_**Describe one physical change you would make to yourself if you could and how this would change your life.**_

"I'd make myself taller," Danny stated. "Otherwise I wouldn't change a thing. I'm too awesome like this," he said and with a grand gesture he motioned to himself.

Steve laughed and rolled his eyes as he and Danny stood in the cosmetic surgeon's office waiting for the doctor to get to them.

"Besides, I'm already trying to reverse the effects of the media's image of beauty on my daughter. I can't be a hypocrite and have work done on myself when I'm telling Grace that she doesn't need to change a thing because she's perfect just the way she is!"

"Grace is perfect! She'll never need anything like this."

"This kind of surgery should only be used in extreme cases – Fire, mutilating accidents, cancer reconstruction and in the rare occasion if someone is going into witness protection."

"Only guilty people get cosmetic surgery to change their appearance," Steve said as he looked around the room at the rest of the people that were sitting in the waiting room around him. "Guilty, guilty, guilty."

"Or people with extremely low self esteem," Danny said as he too looked around and saw people much more differently then Steve did.

"If I'm going to mutilate my body, I'm going to get tattoos."

"Speaking of which, I was thinking of getting a portrait of Grace done on my chest over my heart."

"As your first tattoo?" Steve asked as spun to look at his partner. "this from the man who whines when he's grazed by a bullet or when he get a head full of broken glass from a smashed window – you wanna go for the big one right off the top?"

"Excuse me, getting shot hurts, and you know it," Danny retorted. "And falling glass is dangerous. I can handle a little tattoo."

"A little, six to eight hour, tattoo, where your artist is going to have to do all kinds of highlights and low lights over top of the black that he's laid down and irritate already injured flesh. You'd never make it."

"I'm tough, I could handle it."

"This one, right her, too nine hours and then I had to go back and have it touched up because some of the ink didn't grab the skin," Steve stated as he rolled up his sleeve, "and it was on a muscular part of my body. It hurt like hell and I knew that it would."

"Why are you trying to talk me out of this?"

"I'm not, I think it's a great idea, but I know you Danno. Maybe you should try something a little smaller then a full on portrait."

"I don't want anything else," Danny said contemplatively, "I just want Grace."

"Alright, I'm not going to talk you out of it, but I will – because I'm an amazing friend – get your slightly buzzed before you head in for this marathon tattoo. Then you may not feel it too much."

"What if I pass out?"

"Then you have to go back and have it finished."

"What if I chicken out?"

"Then you'll have a half finished tattoo."

"What if I just keep Grace's picture with me in my wallet?"

"That a good idea. Why don't you go with that one."

**Have we seen Danny go in as bait? It could be entertaining.**

_**You are a customer lying face down on the floor during a bank robbery. Describe the robbery from this vantage point.**_

"I can't see you. Where the hell are you?" Danny whispered as he laid face down on the floor of the First Hawaiian Bank. "I can't look because this moron is standing over me with a semi-automatic."

"I'm almost there." Danny heard Steve's voice in his ear.

"I'm in position too," was Chin's response.

"I have a line of sight on the robber towering over Danny. Just give me the signal boss." Kono could also be heard through the radio connection.

"Next time, I'm not the bait!" Danny whispered harshly.

"What are you talking about?" the masked man asked as he spun on Danny.

"Take the shot!" Steve ordered and the man before Danny hit the floor with the sound of shattering glass.

The man landed on top of Danny just as his two accomplices turned around to see the man start to fall and Chin and Steve, followed by SWAT burst in through the two, now unguarded, doors.

"Don't move," Steve stated as a half dozen laser dots appeared on the chest of the man before him. "One move and you go down like your friend. Drop your weapon and put your hands behind your head."

The two remaining robbers did as they were told and were taken into custody.

"Oh my God - seriously?" Danny asked as he grunted and struggled to push the dead body off from on top of him. "Drop a dead guy on me – awesome," he added sarcastically.

"Are you alright?" Steve asked as he reached out and helped his partner to his feet.

"A dead guy fell on me!"

"Yeah, that wasn't part of the plan. He turned toward you before I could give Kono the signal. What did you do to cause him to turn?"

"Nothing," Danny stated angrily, "but I'll kill you if you ever throw me in as bait again."

"It was your turn, and that's what got you. You were being too loud and he heard you bitching didn't he?"

"I wasn't bitching."

"Yes you were. I heard you loud and clear over the uplink."

"So did I," Kono stated from somewhere far away.

Chin nodded as he too turned and looked at Danny.

"I told you it was a bad idea to send me in as bait. This is all on you McGarrett."

**I'm a little bit of a _Bond_ junkie. I'm so excited about the new movie –_ Skyfall_ - and the new Adele song! So good! In my mind, Danny's a _Bond_ man too!**

_**Your favorite film**_

"Oh come on Steve. It's an amazing movie," Danny stated as he tapped the DVD cover of _Doctor No_. "When I say I'm having a Bond marathon I don't just mean modern _Bond._ I mean all fifty years and twenty three movies of 007."

"Twenty Three," Steve asked in shock. "I thought this was just to get ready to see the new Bond in theaters."

"Yes, it is, there are twenty two movies on DVD and the twenty third coming out in theaters in November. We don't have much time to get a leg up on all of them, but come on - Sean Connery is James Bond!"

A knock was heard at Danny's door effectively ending Danny and Steve's discussion on the merits of the original actor.

"Good afternoon Mr. Bond!" Charlie stated at the door.

"Doctor No – Nice!" Danny said as he nodded his approval at the high collard white suit and gloves Charlie had arrived in.

"You look more like Doctor Evil."

"Doctor Evil, in Austen Powers, is based on Doctor No," Charlie stated disapprovingly. "Does he not know these things?" he asked as he turned toward Danny.

"He's a lost cause, Charlie, its all those years as a secret agent and super spy that have killed his knowledge of real world popular culture. It's not his fault, he was made this way."

"So this is a costume party now?" Steve asked.

"No, not necessarily," Danny said and smiled, "but I may decide to wear a tie and a dinner jacket just for fun."

"You may want to," Charlie said with a smirk, "because Max will be arriving shortly as Q. It's your party so 007 is reserved for you."

"I'll change."

"Why does Danny get to be James? Don't you think I'd make a better 007?" Steve asked.

"You look more like a villain dress the way you are." Charlie stated.

"He does look like a henchman, doesn't he?" Danny asked as he threw a tie around his neck. "I have gold cufflinks around here somewhere."

"I'm not a henchman!"

"You are dressed in all black, from head to toe like you were about to go out on an undercover op. You look like a henchman," Charlie stated.

"If you don't want to be a henchman, you could call up Catherine and maybe she'll help you dress up like Pussy Galore." Danny teased.

"I'm not being a girl." Steve stated. "But I will call Catherine."

"She's already coming." Danny stated as he pulled on a black dinner jacket. "How's this?" he asked.

"Very Bond of you," Charlie said with a smile.

"What do you mean Catherine is already coming?" Steve asked and before Danny could answer there was another tap at the door and Max and Catherine appeared.

"She's my Money Penny," Danny said and smiled as he put an arm around Catherine, "because she's a good sport when it comes to things like this."

"Is he complaining about Bond again?" Catherine asked with a sigh.

"He's no fun. If Charlie hadn't come as Doctor No, I'd say Steve has him nailed."

"You need to lighten up," Catherine stated with an over exaggerated flounce. "You'll never get the Bond girl that way – and I am totally a Bond girl in every respect."

"Give me a tie and a jacket, I'm being Bond!" Steve stated.

"No, you should have thought of that before you came here. You are a henchman!"

**My favorite book of all time is _Pride and Prejudice_. I giggle at the thought of Steve being forced to read it.**

_**Your favorite book**_

"You need to learn to read," Danny stated as he cleared away the empty beer bottles from Steve's living room.

"Danny, honestly, this was the worst night I've ever had to sit through." Steve almost growled as he scolded his friend and followed him into the kitchen to where Gabby and Catherine had congregated.

"So Danny, how do you feel about the next Book Club selection?" Cat asked sending an annoyed glance of condemnation at Steve.

"I'm interested. It's one I haven't read yet and I'm always looking for something new to take me away from the chaos that is my day to day life – and judging from the first line I have a feeling I know exactly where this is going," Danny answered with a smirk. "So in two weeks we'll meet at my place – Steve you don't have to come."

"And be the only one of the group that isn't participating? No, that will just make me look bad considering even Adam got into it. I'll read _Pride and Prejudice_ just because everyone else is doing it."

"And the SEAL fell to peer-pressure," Gabby said with a giggle.

"You aren't allowed to Coles Notes this one. You actually have to read it if you are going to participate in Book Club," Catherine ordered disapprovingly. "I'll not have you embarrass me like you did tonight."

"I'll read it!"

"You didn't read the last one, why should I believe you'll read this one?"

"Because the last one was Dickens, and it was so boring. I read the first few chapters, and then I just couldn't do it anymore."

"_Great Expectations_ is nowhere near as bad as _David Copperfield_. You were lucky that we chose the better of the Dickens," Danny stated.

"It gets worse?"

Catherine, Gabby and Danny all nodded.

"Oh my God," Steve gasped, "what have I gotten myself into?"

"After Pride we'll read something a little more to your liking," Danny said feeling something of compassion for his partner, "because I am sure you are going to hate _Pride and Prejudice_ if you hated Dickens."

"Is it by the same guy?" Steve asked with a sigh.

"No, but a literary counterpart," Catherine answered.

"Yuck."

"After Pride maybe we should read a psychological thriller like _Silence of the Lambs_."

"I saw that movie and liked it," Steve stated optimistically.

"The book is twice as creepy as the movie."

"Why can't we read that one now?"

"Because we've already told everyone else that Pride is the next Book Club book."

"What if I read _Pride and Prejudice and Zombies_, and then I can add a different perspective – complete with Zombie killings!"

"No, we all read the same book. You can read that on your own time. Those are the rules of Book Club," Catherine stated.

"Fine," Steve sighed and picked the book up off the counter.

_ It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife._

**Well that's all for this week, hope you like them. My favorites are Book Club and Bond – and the one with the kid up the tree. **

**Happy reading and for all of you on the East Coast – Stay Safe!**


	20. 191 to 200

**A/N: Hey Everyone, sorry it has taken so long to get anything posted this week. I'm fighting some kind of cold or something and it just has me completely drained. I'm trying to get two sets of Rants up this week because number 200 – yes we are almost at 200 – has a sequel story, so I don't want to make you wait too long. **

**Thank you to everyone who has stuck around for this long. I can't believe this marks the 200th vignette. When I look at the book that I have, that the vignettes are coming out of, I have less then half the book finished, but at the same time, it's still 200 strong. So thank you, I know it's been a lot of reading, but thank you all for sticking around and yes, I plan to write all 642…I'm beginning to think there may be more then 642…either way, I am going to write them all.**

Prompt 191 to 200

**My favorite Five-O quote will always be from the pilot episode – 'you are the back-up'. It's like… you had me at Hello, Steve!**

_**Your favorite quote**_

"You know, its times like these when you say stupid shit that I get angry. It's not because there is the potential for copious amounts of danger, or because I have to work overtime, no, it's because you have to open your big mouth, McGarrett, and say things like 'you are the back up'," Danny ranted as he and Steve ducked behind an abandoned building to sneak around without being seen by the sentinels. "One little phone call, that's all it would take, to have this place swarming with allies, but no, I'm the back up against an undefined number of hostiles! Seriously, if I said that to you how would you feel?"

"I'd be honored," Steve stated with a smile. "That's what makes this job so exciting."

"There you go again!" Danny ranted and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"We don't have time for that," Steve hissed.

"I'm sorry, you don't have a say anymore. I don't particularly have time to waste on being dead, or shot, or in the hospital, because I have a little girl to protect and I would like to go home to her tonight in one piece, so yes, there is time to call in back up and you can just sit tight or you're going on by yourself."

"No I'm not," Steve stated and ducked into a back entrance.

"Bastard," Danny stated and pocked his phone and followed before Steve was even out of his sight.

**Even though I am allergic to almost all trees, I still love to bring a good smelly evergreen into the house at Christmas time. November needs to hurry up and get over itself so that I can get on 4 weeks of nice smelly tree in the house!**

_**Your favorite tree**_

"Smell that?" Danny asked and he and Grace stood in their new living room with a live, overly expensive, pine tree – ready for decorations.

It was bushy and beautiful, full of thick branches and nooks and crannies ready to receive family heirlooms and hand crafted ornaments. With lights, it would sparkle and no matter the weather outside, it would bring a cozy and timeless feeling to an otherwise tropical climate.

"Just take a deep breath. Just enjoy this moment," Danny said happily as he and Grace both closed their eyes and inhaled the scent.

"You know, the whole house is going to smell like that tree for the next month or so, and house fires go up by like ninety percent during the Christmas season because of trees and lights like this," Steve stated from one of the corners of the living room where he was struggling with a tangle of Christmas lights that hadn't seen the light of day since before Danny left New Jersey. "We could completely avoid the hassle of these God forsaken Christmas lights if you just go and buy a fake tree that already has all its lights in it and that is fireproofed," he grumbled.

"To smell the tree when it first comes into the house is a tradition that my mother started with her children, and that I have brought my daughter up with. For the first few years that I have been here in Hawaii, I wasn't able to do this for Grace, but now that we are here, in this house, together, we can pick up where we left off," Danny explained and looked lovingly to his daughter.

Grace smiled up at her father.

"Half the fun is going through the Christmas boxes and remembering all the ornaments and finding that perfect spot on the tree," Danny added as he walked over to where Steve was.

"Sure, sure, that sounds fun, but you can't do that until the lights are on, and none of these seem to work!" Steve huffed.

"They work. We just have to find which lights are burnt out and replace them."

"Or, we could go to the store and buy brand new, high efficiency, LED lights for your tree," Steve stated and dropped the rats nest of light chords on the ground.

"They are better for the environment Danno," Grace said siding with Steve.

"Anything I can do to save the environment," Danny said and stood.

"Then you should have left that poor tree out in the wilderness," Steve stated and walked toward the door.

"That tree had been cut down, on the mainland, and shipped here to Hawaii. It was always slated to die - at least it is going to have a beautiful life as a Christmas tree first. Why are you such a Scrooge?" Danny asked.

"I don't know," Steve admitted. "I guess it must be because I've always lived in Hawaii and my parents weren't into the whole tree thing. My dad used to decorate the shrubs and stuff in the yard, but we never bought a tree and brought it inside. Mom decorated the mantle and there were other Christmas decorations, but no tree, and all I remember is Dad cursing at the Christmas lights every year when he had to put them all up outside."

"Then you need to open yourself up to the tradition," Danny stated. "You were robbed of a childhood, my friend. Let old Danny fix it for you. Let's make your heart grow three sizes this Christmas."

"Now you're mixing up Christmas stories…" Steve said with a sigh.

"It's going to be fun, Uncle, you'll see," Grace said from the back seat.

"And then we're making gingerbread," Danny added as he looked over his shoulder to the back seat.

"Do you have everything to make gingerbread or are we going to have to make another trip into town?" Steve asked with a huff.

"Bah humbug to you too," Danny stated as he turned back and looked at Steve. "Next year, you're not invited!"

**I don't know why this set of vignettes is turning out to be so angsty, but it is…The stranger I observed was heading into the principal's office while I was signing in to teach the other day. The cops followed him into the office – not a good sign.**

_**Study a stranger. Go home and write a tragedy about his or her mother.**_

Danny stared out the hospital room window as he stood listening to the constant slowing of the breathing of the woman in the bed.

"You've got ten minutes," Steve stated as he pushed a young man – handcuffed – into the room and Danny turned to observe the scene.

"I don't know why you brought me here. I'd rather be in jail," the young man spat as he fell into the one visitors chair in the room.

"You're here to say good-bye," Danny said in a hushed voice as he got right up in the young mans face, "because she's not going to be here if you ever get out of jail," he added and turned away. "While you were out running amuck and causing so many people pain, your mother was getting worse. You are lucky we went to her looking for you when we did, or she might have died on her living room floor."

The young man turned only slightly and looked at the woman in the bed.

"But the doctor said it was a cold, nothing more," the young man whispered. "She was showing improvement on the medicine she'd been prescribed."

"You mean the medicine that you stole and sold on the street?" Danny asked angrily.

"I didn't take her medicine, I knew she needed it!" The boy yelled and the woman in the bed stirred slightly, "she was getting better. The doctor said she was going to get better," He added, almost frantically now.

"Well the doctor was wrong and she's dying," Steve said and pulled his partner away from the young man. "Like I said, you've got ten minutes. If anything happens, we'll be right outside," he added and dragged Danny out as the boy stood and went to his mother's side.

"You are a better man then me, McGarrett," Danny huffed as he started to pace.

"I don't think I see it quite like you do," Steve said with a sigh.

"I would have taken him to jail and let him rot there. He's killed two people. He's injured others and he's been selling drugs. He doesn't deserve even this act of kindness – maybe his mother does, but the boy does not."

"I'm just giving him a chance to see that his mother will die alone and that whatever she had, or whatever he's stolen from her and spent on his own drug habit, won't help her once she's gone. You know she hasn't got anyone else. She's going to die alone and it's going to be left to the system to bury her. He will be locked away in prison and he will have to live with the knowledge that he abandoned his mother when she needed him the most. They aren't going to let a convicted murderer out to attend his mother's funeral. Is that kind of me? If it is, I don't care for kindness. If anything, I've just thrown salt in an open wound."

"She's not going to die alone," Danny stated as he checked his watch and when the ten minutes were over he walked back into the room. "She won't die alone because I won't let that happen, and there will be someone to see her through her funeral, if it is only me at least it will be someone."

**Ok, this one isn't as angsty, it's kinda funny. For the record, and I'm sure I've already said this, but I don't care for Doris – just saying.**

_**How you're just like your mother**_

"Just look at you!" Danny stated when Steve had stopped his angry pacing and spouting off things about how he was 'a god damn navy SEAL' and how he didn't need to be told how to run his missions.

"You are just like your mother," Danny added with a laugh. "It's your own fault she was with us today and didn't like the way you were doing things. There were just too many cooks in the kitchen - you and your mother, the same and yet different."

"I am not!"

"Oh, but you are," he said. "You know she's said the very same thing to you, only she's CIA and you're Navy. She's doing everything in her power to protect herself, to do what is best for her and how she was trained. Now, you may look out for your fellow man, but your training has taught you how to do things a certain way, that's why you became a Commander, but that doesn't mean you aren't stuck and stubborn, just like Doris!"

"That's a falsehood, you take it back."

Danny shook his head. "She tells you she can read you. That she's been a spy long enough to know when you are trying to put a tail or her or find out what she's up to. She knows you know that she's been lying to you and that it pisses you off and it's in her training to keep that up. You are a navy SEAL, and secrets have been your business as long as you can remember. You are just as apt as your mother to run off and fly solo. You are your mother's son, Steve, but if there is one thing I can say in your defense, it's that you have a lot of your father in you too. I want to say your nose for justice, your need to help the less fortunate and your relentless determination to find the truth in everything, is your father because I believe that Doris is looking out for Doris and only Doris, where as you are loyal to your team and everyone you think you need to protect."

Steve huffed, paced for a few more steps and then sat down on the couch next to Danny.

"She just doesn't get it," Steve said with a sigh.

"Neither do you, but you are lucky because you have me here to tell you when you are acting just like Doris. I got your back, babe, and I'm sure this too shall pass – once you decide to listen to me, not be so stubborn, and see that you are just like Doris. Once you've come to that conclusion, like in any twelve step program, we'll get you through this and we'll make you less like Doris if that is what you want. The first step, however, is admitting you have a problem and you're not ready to do that just yet."

"What if I don't want to change?"

"Then you don't have to, but you have to admit that you are one way or the other because right now you are in denial."

"I'm not like my mother, Daniel."

"Yes you are, Steven."

"And I'm not in denial."

"Yes you are, Steven."

"And I don't need twelve steps to help me deal with Doris."

"Do I need to stage and intervention, because I have contacts to do that kind of thing? We love you Steve, but your addiction is affecting all of us in a negative way. If you don't accept this help that I am offering to you today, I'm sorry, but you hereby give me consent to ridicule you forever – momma's boy," Danny said mockingly.

"Who's calling the kettle black?" Steve asked with an angry glance and a half chuckle.

"Oh I know I'm a momma's boy, I'm proud of that fact, but at least I can admit it!"

"If I admit it, or if I don't, isn't going to change the way Doris behaves. We aren't going to be all good and heading out for mother son camping trips and field training."

"But Steve, she may teach you all of her CIA secret mind melding tricks!"

"I already know them," Steve stated with a shrug.

"Maybe she'll tell you bed time stories of super secret ops she's been on."

"That just sounds wrong. I'm already worried that she creeps around the house and watches me sleep."

"Oh that is whole other barrel of fish – you let her live there."

"What else was I supposed to do?"

"Where had she been living for the four weeks that she was on the island but not on our radar?"

"I don't know."

"She is in your house for some reason of her own. I'd be suspicious Steve, but it has nothing to do with our intervention so I am not going to worry about it. I'm worried about you, and the fact that you exhibit much of your mother's behavioral patterns."

"I do not!"

"Yes, you do Steven."

"I'm done talking to you," Steve huffed.

"You gonna run off and hide on the island alone for three weeks and pretend that you aren't actually here and then show up out of the blue?"

"No, I wouldn't do something like that."

"Korea!"

"That was one time."

"Dear Danno, I need to go and find Shelbourn and I have to do it alone."

"Okay, two times."

"I promise I won't do it again and then two days later you fly off to find your mother because Joe decided he was going to take you on a super secret mission to find Shelbourn, but you don't tell anyone this time."

"Okay, three times!" Steve yelled and threw up his hands. "Okay, I have a problem, but it's not as big of a problem as the one I am currently developing with you."

"We always take it out on the ones we love," Danny said and reached out to hug Steve, "but we'll make it threw this together."

"Stop Mocking Me!"

"No."

**Who would be the biggest baby in the world with a cold…I wonder…? This story is based on an episode of the big bang theory in which Sheldon gets a cold so he goes to the cheesecake factory to get soup from Penny and Penny tells him that he should have had soup at home instead of infecting everyone at the restaurant, but Sheldon doesn't have soup at home or he would have stayed there. Then Penny tells him that he could have had Soup delivered and he responds with "I did not think of that. Quick, bring me some soup before I forget what a spoon is for." It was hilarious.**

_**Making soup**_

"Oh would you stop whining and just do as you are told?" Danny stated and pushed a shivering, fevered, Super SEAL back down onto the couch. "With a cold like this and yes it's about time you admitted you are sick, I don't see why you didn't stay at home."

"I need soup," Steve said and he was completely congested, "soup to make me well and warm."

"You need soup?" Danny asked and threw his arms up. "Your mother is living with you, go home and have her make you soup! It will be a good bonding experience for the two of you. Go home and let your mother, mother you because I am not your mother."

"No, I want your mother's soup," Steve whined and pulled a blanket up to his chin as he fell to one side and laid all curled up in the fetal position on Danny's couch. "But Mrs. Williams isn't here so you have to get on the phone with her so she can walk you through the steps of making the magical healing soup she's always promised me in a time of absolute illness."

"I know how to make soup!" Danny stated.

"Do you know how to make magical healing soup?"

"Are you really that sick that you think it has magical properties?"

"Danny, I'm so sick you sparkle," Steve said slammed his eyes shut and then opened them again and tried to focus on Danny but it was useless. "There, are you happy, I admitted it. I'm so sick I have chills and sweats at the same time. I can't feel the back of my throat, my ears have been ringing for two days, my eyes feel like they have waked over and you want me to get into my truck and drive myself home again. I'm unfit. I'm dying. I need soup!"

"How did you get here in the first place?" Danny asked with both hands on his hips.

"Moment of clarity."

"Well at least you still have your mental faculties."

"They are about to be pulled through my nose by mucus monsters," Steve stated and wiped at his face with a tissue that took way too much effort to obtain.

"Go to sleep," Danny said with a sigh as he watched his partner. "I'll wake you up when the soup is ready."

"Call your mother to make sure you make it right," Steve said and rolled over and buried his head between the pillow and the back of the couch.

The sight before Danny was so pathetic, as Steve coughed and sniveled and shivered his way through the worst of his flu symptoms that Danny just couldn't argue with Steve anymore.

"I better not get whatever it is you have," Danny stated once more and then walked off toward his kitchen.

**This one was really hard and I kinda dislike what I came up with, but it is what it is.**

_**Write a paragraph in a language of your own invention.**_

"Danny, really, what the hell was that?"

"I was speaking in tongues!" Danny huffed.

"It was more like you'd reverted back to a time when you were un-evolved. All that was, was a bunch of growls and groans and moans."

"You're lucky that was all you heard because in my head I was calling all kinds of nasty shit. I was plotting my revenge. I was going to push you off a cliff and leave you in the wilderness to die. I was calling upon every god I could think of to strike you down, but alas, I was unsuccessful and now all I get is your sass."

"You're getting sass because all that was, was bitching and moaning."

"You're right, it was. Next time I'll just shoot you," Danny stated and then, as he pulled himself up off the soggy, muddy ground, he marched off in the direction from whence they had come.

"Where are you going?" Steve yelled as he wanted to plow onward, "the suspect went this way."

"I'm going back to the car," Danny stated, "and I hope you get lost in the jungle."

Steve grumbled and turned to follow Danny.

"Now who's talking in tongues?"

**Danny and Steve are steadfast friends and brothers. I'm sorry to all you slashers, but I just can't see it. I ship the bromance and I will sail that ship till it sinks.**

_**Pick one decision you've made in your life – a move, job, or relationship. How would your life be different now if you'd made a different choice?**_

"Hawaii is my home now."

"Imagine what it would be like had you never made the move," Steve said as the clinking of beer bottles was the only thing heard on the silent beach out behind the McGarrett house.

"I'd probably be dead," Danny stated darkly. "In all honesty, I had no choice but to move or I wouldn't have had anything – well my mom and dad but I wasn't about to move back in with them."

"You can't be serious."

"The divorce broke me – in so many ways. When it first happened Matt talked me off the ledge every night – every day I would go back to work and I would do whatever it took to put myself in danger. I did some very stupid things because I didn't feel like there was any point. If losing the love of my life didn't kill me, then I must be invincible, or at least that seemed to be my mentality and jumping off building from two stories up, or purposely crashing my squad car into another vehicle to catch a fugitive, and coming out of both virtually unscathed, seemed to be the thing pushing me on. My mentality changed when I was _allowed_ to see my daughter – it made me feel like a criminal because I had to ask permission to see her because Rachel didn't want me anywhere around her until the divorce and custody battles were finalized, so I practically had to beg, or Grace had to ask for me. Things started to get better when everything was done and I could see Grace when the time was granted to me, then Stanley came into the picture and I got to see Grace more because Rachel always needed a sitter and I would jump at the chance, but then came the wedding and soon after the move and I swear that depression was the darkest and most sinister I had ever felt. I got reckless again. The judge ruled in favor of Rachel and Stanley and the stability of their family dynamic and I had to make a choice – not that it was much of a choice – go and live in Hawaii or kill yourself because there was nothing left in New Jersey."

Steve watched his partner in the quiet of the setting sun and just let him talk – knowing that whatever Danny had to say needed to be said.

"I really think Hawaii was the only option. I was delighted by the thought of how absolutely furious Rachel would be when she found out that I would follow them, but I had glowing letters from my previous employers and HPD was looking to hire some fresh eyes, so I was set up pretty quickly and I actually made it to Hawaii before they did. They didn't know until I called Rachel up to reestablish my visitations, which had been court ordered, and I think she nearly died. I'm pretty sure it was quite the surprise for Grace too – she was so happy to see me. I can only imagine what it would have been like for her, and I hate myself for letting that kind of pain happen to her, but we survived. We always do."

"Are you back on this idea of being invincible, Danny, because you whine so much when I put you in danger that I would think you are actually worried about your own mortality, but the way you are talking has me, I'm thinking otherwise," Steve said jokingly trying to lighten the mood.

"You of all people should know that my attitude has changed immensely in the years since I arrived on this rock. I have a reason and a purpose here. It's my home and it's Grace's and I have just as much a right to be her primary care giver as Rachel and Stanley, in fact, I'm more qualified because they have their own child to worry about now. So, for the love of God, give me my child and let us live in peace."

"Tomorrow, it will all be resolved tomorrow," Steve said as he finished the last of his beer.

"Or it could all fall apart," Danny said with a sigh and finished his as well.

"No, we are going to optimistic. We are going to be positive. Everything will work out to your benefit. Your lawyer has already gotten a statement from Grace saying she doesn't want to leave Hawaii. So Rachel either has to stay here or she has to give you Grace."

"Luck has never been with me before," Danny said pessimistically.

"What are you talking about? You are the luckiest guy I know. You met me didn't you?"

Danny rolled his eyes at his partner.

"It makes you the lucky one, now doesn't it?" Danny asked.

"I would say we're both quite lucky. We're still alive. Five-O is still working to protect this island, even though we have been shut down, reopened, abolished, imprisoned, bombed, seen two Governors, been shot at, strangled, stranded, fallen off cliffs, jumped out of planes, been on countless roofs, in countless abandoned warehouses, been to Korea, California, and all over several islands. We have friends in high and low places, and we've become family. I say we take the good with the bad and shape our own destiny just as we have been doing since that moment you decided you were going to try and chase me off my first crime scene on American soil."

"And when you decided that you weren't going back to the navy but rather you were going to take on a taskforce made up of misfits and steal _my_ crime scene right out from under my feet."

"Give and take, Danny, I'm all about the give and take."

Danny shook his head and, for the first time since he'd arrived at Steve's in a dark and gloomy funk, he laughed.

"We're gonna win tomorrow, Danny. We always win because we're the good guys."

**This is my favorite of the bunch. All I know about prom is what I have seen on TV because I didn't have prom. We had a semi formal dance and a Grad Dinner and Dance. That was all.**

_**What did you wear to prom? How did you get your outfit, and what happened to it?**_

"I missed my prom for a surf championship," Kono stated as she moved around the crime scene which happened to be in a high school gym full of balloons and party favors.

"I was shipped off before I could attend senior prom. I was too cool for junior prom," Steve commented as he knelt over the body of the female victim.

"I ended up crashing my prom with a pack of my friends because my baby sister called me from a washroom sobbing about the ass-hole she'd been dating. He apparently stood her up to go to _my _prom with another girl," Danny stated. "So instead of showing up looking like James Bond, in a stellar black suit and bow tie, I showed up in sweats and a t-shirt, grabbed the guy by the hair, dragged him outside into the parking lot while his little bitch screamed in my ear and then I beat the crap out of him while my friends told his other girl that I was being chivalrous and standing up for my sister."

"Needless to say, they all got banned from prom," Chin added with a laugh.

"Yes, but the prom theme was lame, all off us had decided to go stag to the prom anyway to hit on the chicks that had showed up solo too, and so instead of prom we went down to the shore and kicked back on the beach, and I'm pretty sure every solo girl followed us down there and we had the best time. So screw prom."

"You say that now, but it will be the biggest deal when Grace goes to her first," Steve said with a laugh.

"Not if this is the kind of thing that happens at proms on this island. I'm sorry. My daughter is not reliving a _Carrie_ moment and coming down here just to be murdered in a dress that cost me twice my salary for a month. No, I'll throw her, her own party and she can invite only nice people that have all have a thorough police check and for which you three will be in attendance to scare the living crap out of every boy that so much as looks at her side ways and to make sure that the dancing distance is this much," Danny stated as he grabbed Kono and held her at arms length in a very awkward, slow side to side, teenage dance way.

"Danny, this was a one time thing," Steve stated as he moved away from the female victim and made his way toward the male victims.

"Two guys fighting over one girl and all three die?" Chin asked as he looked at the scene before him.

"No, we have a suspect in custody, another girl who was apparently supposed to come to prom with John number one because John number two dumped her three weeks before prom and because John one and John two were best friends, but in an act of bullying, both John's were never going to take her to prom at all and instead had set their eyes on Jane," Kono explained and pointed at the three victims – ending with the girl.

"We don't know their names?" Danny asked as he watched Kono carefully.

"We do, but because the names haven't been released publically yet, because parents of all three victims haven't yet been contacted and because the media is already swarming, we are using more generic terms for the victims," Kono explained. "Also, we have all of the party goers held in the library and a few other classrooms so that no one speaks to the media until we have a handle on things."

"How did we catch this so fast?" Danny asked. "Max hasn't even arrived yet."

"Well, Duke's niece was at the party and he was chaperoning. He called me as soon as the incident occurred and started shutting things down the moment he heard the shots. There were a few other HPD officers on hand as well," Chin explained.

"This crime scene was locked down before HPD backup arrived on the scene," Kono added.

"And now we have a long night ahead of us," Danny sighed and started to pace.

"It seems like a pretty straight forward case. We just have a lot of witnesses to talk to and family members to contact," Steve said. "It shouldn't be too bad, and we still haven't heard what Chin did for his prom!"

"Yeah, Cuz, why don't you tell us about your prom," Kono teased.

"I wore a powder blue suit that my Auntie picked out. I came with my high school sweetheart who was captain of the cheerleaders and we wont prom king and queen…I was the stereotypical football quarterback at prom and I'm not proud of it."

"But Auntie was, she loved to tell that story," Kono said with a giggle.

"Sounds nice," Steve said and smiled.

"Sounds like a Halloween horror flick just waiting to happen," Danny stated mockingly.

"Nothing bad happened. Everything went according to plan and after prom we all went down to Waikiki and partied on the beach, got drunk, the party was broken up by the cops – uncle was on duty – and I got the most sever talking to I'd ever gotten from all the cops in my family…"

"And that's everyone," Kono stated and giggled.

"Shortly after prom, my girlfriend found out I was going to get into the family business, which clearly wasn't cool, and she dumped me. She really just wanted to be prom queen and dating the quarterback gets you that – apparently. I believe she's married now, with four kids and her husband is a rodeo clown or something."

"Talk about karma!" Danny laughed.

"Well, at least I got to go to prom," Chin retorted.

"In a powder blue suit!" Steve stated mockingly.

"It's coming back, Steve, wait till you see what some of kids were wearing to this prom!" Kono said in defense of her cousin. "It's a flash from the past."

"Danny, come one, we have kids to question."

"And make fun of?" Danny asked disapprovingly.

"Of course not, at least not now – but maybe later."

Danny rolled his eyes and followed Steve out of the gym as Max walked in.

"Hey Max how was your prom?" Danny asked as they met in the door.

"I was homeschooled until I was old enough to go to college," Max stated as he followed a gurney, "but there were quite a few very fun, very illegal college frat parties that I dare not speak of at this time. Perhaps, one night over beers and shots, I'll regale you all, but for now there is work to be done."

**Danny, Chin and Kono get into some trouble…eventually Steve is kinda okay with it.**

_**Three people (one might be you) at three ages looking at things they shouldn't be looking at.**_

"Danny put that away!" Kono stated from the door to the office. "You know that is confidential and we are going to be in so much trouble."

"Oh hush and keep watch – you volunteered to be apart of this!" Danny retorted as he and Chin quickly scanned through a file on the smart system.

"Okay, I knew she got around but wow. How did you manage this?" Chin asked in shock.

"I know a guy!" Danny stated with a smile.

"He's coming!" Kono yelled and ducked into the office.

"New case?" Steve asked as he walked in and found all of his friends around the smart table.

"Nope," they answered in unison and then quickly, Kono and Chin, moved away and off toward their offices.

"Stop right there Daniel. What are you hiding?" Steve asked as he shot Danny an accusing glare and detained him at the computer.

"Nothing," Danny lied.

Steve stared him down.

Danny stayed stone faced.

"Did you try to get into my personnel file again?" Steve asked accusingly. "You know that stuff is confidential and a matter of national security. You don't have clearance for that information."

"I don't need to have clearance," Danny said with a smirk. "Joe told me all I needed to know when I asked him if I should commit you to a mental institution."

Steve glared again.

"Don't worry Steve, I'll know when you've gone off the deep end completely and I have a list of names – all from Joe – of professionals from the Navy that will know how to deal with you and your special brand of crazy. I got you're back, brother, don't you worry about a thing," He added and tried to move away again.

"You are not getting off that easily," Steve stated and stepped in front of Danny again.

"It's really nothing, just a trifle. Kono, Chin and I were looking up funny cat videos on the smart system and we figured that wasn't good protocol so we didn't want you to find out."

"I can tell when you're lying."

"Oh, do you now? Where did you learn that, Mr. Navy SEAL? Certainly not at the CIA," Danny stated.

Steve rolled his eyes.

"Mind reading, they teach you that in Navy school?"

"No, and yes, and you aren't supposed to know!" Steve stated. "Beside, I didn't say I was reading your mind, I said I could tell you're lying to me, and now you're trying to be evasive but it's not working in the slightest."

Danny shrugged.

"What are you going to do if I don't tell you?" Danny asked cheekily. "Keep in mind I have been tortured and I still didn't give up my secrets."

Steve huffed and walked to the smart table.

"You won't find anything there."

"I don't care," Steve huffed and pouted.

"Oh God, don't give me that," Danny said with a sigh and came to stand with his partner. "You're a grown man, and grown men don't pout. Turn that thing off before you hurt someone."

"Just tell me what you're up to," Steve said.

"In exchange for some information into a former case of our, I traded with a guy at the CIA. He gave me access to your mother's confidential file and there is more in it then you could possibly know," Danny said.

"Let me see it!"

"I can't, as soon as we closed the link, it was gone. I only had it for short window of time and I really don't think you need to know half the stuff that is in there."

"I deserve to know," Steve demanded.

"Then you are going to have to ask your mother. Don't worry, I think it would be best if you heard it from her and lucky for you, I now know what is in there so I can tell you when she's lying."

"Or you could just tell me."

"Come on, where is the fun in that?" Danny asked with a smirk.

"Okay, tell me one thing. Tell me that the CIA believed her to be dead as well," Steve said and there was something that pleaded in him.

Danny shook his head, "sorry buddy, they helped her disappear."

**Well this is the last one for this set, but there is a second part to this one. Unfortunately, you have to wait till the next update to get the second part. Sorry.**

_**Write a "Dear John" letter, breaking up with your high-school sweetheart who's in the army.**_

"What the hell is this?" Steve asked as he burst into Danny's office.

"Did you read it?"

"Of course I did."

"Then you know full well what it is!" Danny stated and stood.

"You can't quit like this!" Steve yelled and slammed the paper down on Danny's desk. "I will not let you go out like this – in a letter."

"You didn't read it!" Danny accused.

"I did so!"

"Nowhere in there did I say I was quitting. I only said we can't be friends anymore because of your irrational and erratic behavior."

"My behaviour, I'm not the one writing selfish, childish notes, in which you decide to define our relationship as solely partners and nothing more."

"Oh, but you can write a 'Dear Danno' note and then disappear to wherever it was you buggered off too."

"That was different!"

"No, Steven, it's not and I'm getting sick and tired of you holding yourself to a different standard then everyone else around here. You want us to be friends. You want there to be trust, then you have to give a little somewhere. Until then, no, I'm not going to be your friend and let myself worry about you. I'm not going to follow you into the abyss because I feel like I owe it to you as my friend. No, I'm not going to throw caution to the wind and follow you into a building blindly without calling for backup!" Danny yelled. "This taskforce is supposed to be a team, not Steve plus three other people who are expendable."

"I never said that you were!"

"You said enough about your own agenda in your letter," Danny yelled and pulled the scrap of paper out of his desk. "Perhaps you'd like to revisit what you wrote."

"I know what I wrote!"

"Then clearly you didn't think about it when you wrote it."

"And you are trying to tell me that you thought this through?" Steve asked as he waved Danny's letter in his face.

"I did, and it got the exact reaction I was hoping for," Danny said with a malicious smile and fell into his chair, "at least now we're talking about it instead of hiding from the giant elephant in the room."

"This isn't talking, this is yelling, and I don't agree with your methodology either."

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do about it?"

"Two can play at this game," Steve stated and stomped out.

**Alright everyone, that's all for now. I hope you enjoyed this set. Sorry it took so long. **


	21. 201 to 210

**A/N: Hey everyone. I know I said you wouldn't have to wait long for these…unfortunately you may have to wait a while for other stories. I'm in a bit of a writing funk. I just don't feel like doing it at this time so I have been preoccupied with other things and I just put all my stories out of my mind. I think it may be because I am following too many other fandoms and even though I am writing almost exclusively for Five-O my mind wanders to everything else. My new, current obsession was Chicago Fire, but after last night's Five-0 I may be back. We'll see if it does anything for my desire to get back on this bandwagon and write…or maybe I just need to step back and take a break.**

Prompts 201 to 210

**This is the sequel to number 200.**

_**You're the high school sweetheart from the above prompt. Write your reply to the breakup note.**_

Steve spun on his heals and headed toward his own office.

"Where the hell do you think you're going? I'm not finished with you yet!" Danny yelled. "Come back here!"

"Well, seeing as we're doing everything in written hard copy now, I'm going to write my response!" Steve stated and continued to flee.

"Oh no, you're not! You are the reason this whole letter thing started in the first place and I'm not about to let it become habit. That was the whole point and you missed the boat completely you moron. This is why we can't be friends. I just can't do this anymore!" Danny yelled and threw up his hands before he turned back to his office and slammed the door.

"He's really angry," Chin stated.

"So am I," Steve growled as he pushed his own office door open with a little more force then he had anticipated.

"This is nothing compared to the moody brooding he did when he first got your letter," Kono added. "I'm actually surprised he didn't flip his lid before now."

"Did you see what he wrote to me?" Steve asked angrily.

"Yeah," both Chin and Kono answered.

"Well I'm going to write him one seething response."

"Bad idea," Chin said with a shake of his head, "but I'm not going to get into it."

"And you. Are you going to put into this mutiny as well?" Steve asked angrily as he looked to Kono.

"No," Kono said with a shake of her head that mimicked her cousin, "because I don't agree with how you handled things in the first place – granted at least you left Danny a letter but you didn't have the common decency to tell anyone else. How do you think that made me and Chin feel? No, Steve, you go about your business and I'll deal with mine. We may have to work together but clearly, when it comes to feelings, we all have some major issues."

Chin nodded his agreement and both he and Kono walked out of the office.

"I really screwed this up didn't I?" Steve asked as he walked back to Danny's office and addressed his partner.

"Kono and Chin voiced their opinions didn't they?" Danny asked from his place at his desk. "Do you understand why I said we can't be friends?"

Steve sat down in the chair before Danny with a heavy sigh.

"We can't be friends because you push us away, and when things get tough and you feel like you need to act of your own accord, you leave us behind like we were never more then your work colleagues – and maybe that's what we should be but Chin, Kono and I never got the memo. After what happened to Jenna and to you in Korea, after everything we went through with Governor Jameson, you should know that you had our support, one hundred percent, and then you go and take off like that – like we're nothing more then the people that work under you. It's like you think we're incapable of offering our services on anything that might be slightly bigger then what is within our jurisdiction. We can't be friends, Steven, because you don't want us to be hurt, because you don't want to drag us into battle, but we would follow you anyway – if you let us be your friends."

"I handled this very poorly," Steve said and nodded.

"Yes, you did, but because we _are_ your friends, we will forgive you," Danny said with a sigh. "Just don't write anymore notes, and don't take off without telling every one of the members of your team because we have become more then just a team – we are family. We can't be just friends because you are my brother and no matter what I will stand behind you, and I'll have your back, because that is what family does."

"Can I write one more set of notes?" Steve asked as he finally made eye contact with Danny.

"I don't want anymore notes. I know you are sorry."

"But I should apologize to Kono and Chin."

"Yes, I think you should, but I don't think you should do it on paper. I think, because they are your friends, you should say it to their faces," Danny said and there was wisdom in the way he looked across the desk at Steve, "and if you ever decided to go away again, on your own, you had better tell us, and if for some reason you're gone long you had better call to tell us you are okay. Or if it is a matter of deployment, or something happens and you have to go off on active duty again, then it would be appropriate to write and tell us that you are all right."

"Then you'd write me Dear John letters?" Steve asked with a smirk.

"I'd reply to yours," Danny said and waved his friend out of his office.

**In my mind, with Danny on the island, Rachel uses him for anything that she could possibly need and when she calls and says jump, Danny simply asks 'how high'. The more we know about Rachel, the more I don't like her (just my opinion). That being said, this is not meant to be a dark, Rachel bashing story. I hope you like it. I really do. It's very Ohana centered.**

_**What was the most recent incident in your life that made you upset?**_

"You're pissed," Steve stated from his place in the drivers seat.

"You're very perceptive," Danny retorted and then fell silent again. "Captain Obvious."

"Was it me, again? What did I do this time? I thought today was going rather smoothly."

"No, it's not you. It's Rachel."

"That bitch!" Steve said after a sigh of relief. "What has she done this time?"

Danny rolled his eyes at Steve's serious guilt.

"She called to make sure I was taking Grace this weekend – like I would ever pass up even a single moment with my daughter – but when I said yes, she asked if I would also take the baby because she needs a sitter and she and Stanley were going on retreat to Maui for the weekend. She thought it would be best for 'the children' if they were together. 'They're siblings, Daniel, they should be bonding with one another,'" Danny said and in the end his tone mocked and seethed with anger toward his ex-wife.

"What did you say?"

"What was I going to say, 'No Rachel find someone else to take care of your husbands child he's not my concern,'" Danny stated angrily. "I said I would take them both. I mean hell - I was there for his birth. I thought he was mine, in the beginning. I can't hold it against a baby. So, this weekend, I'll be babysitting little boy Edwards and my beautiful Grace. Please keep your shenanigans to a minimum, I'm on diaper duty."

"Do you want me to help?" Steve asked with a sideways smirk toward his partner.

"What do you know about babies?" Danny asked.

"I know that they eat, sleep and poop at this age – and that they are lady magnets. Now, I'm not adequately versed in the art of diaper duty, but I'm sure I can feed a baby and hold a baby and burp a baby and fall asleep on the couch with a baby. I think I could do quite well dealing with a baby."

"You will learn to change diapers because I am not about to give you all the fun baby duties just to have to deal with the bad ones," Danny stated with a chuckle, "and I hope he spits up all over you. Bring a change of clothing – grubby ones – and you can come by later for your first training with baby Edwards. Maybe one day you'll thank me."

"We should have a baby party. Invite Chin and Kono too," Steve stated pleased with himself.

"And Five-O has turned into a babysitting service – nice."

"Oh come on, as rough and tough as we all are you know, deep down, all men are programmed to be baby junkies – and we can't leave Kono out," Steve said and was happy that the mood in the car had lightened. "I was a baby junky when my little sister was born and then she grew up and I wasn't so keen on her, but I'm back around to liking that fact that I have some family."

"I can't believe you are trying to justify this," Danny said with a laugh. "I mean, I can handle it."

"I know you can, but I don't really want you to be alone with that baby – not because I think you are incapable of taking care of him, but because I am worried about where your mind will go if you have to spend too much time alone with a child that should have been yours."

"I think a baby party sounds great," Danny said after a long moment of contemplative silence.

"Good, because I was just going to show up anyway," Steve said and pulled the car to a stop.

**Did anyone else notice this in the Halloween episode or were we all too preoccupied by the Steve and Danny cuddle?**

_**What was the most recent incident in your life that made you laugh?**_

"I think it's hilarious that my daughter and your girlfriend have become what the kids have coined as BFFs."

"What?" Steve asked in shock and confusion.

"Best Friends Forever," Danny stated with a laugh, "and they seem determined to cock-block you at every turn!"

"That was one time, at Halloween, and you had to sit through _The Notebook _too."

"And Grace thinks it's great when you bring Catherine with you when you come to my place, and Catherine has offered on several other occasions to pick up Grace only to have my daughter come home and have a million things to tell me about how cool Catherine is. I think, if anyone is going to affect her life decisions and steer her toward a life of service, it's going to be Catherine Rollins. My Gracie thinks Naval Intelligence is the coolest thing ever – because of Cat."

"How is this bad?" Steve asked in confusion.

"It's not bad for me, although I would like to see Grace become a doctor or dentist, or something less dangerous then a member of the navy – anything that has to do with guns is kinda a big old 'no' for me, but it could be very bad for you because you don't seem to spend much time alone with Catherine anymore, or perhaps you do and she is just trying to reprogram you – all those navy mind tricks that are so classified."

"What are you talking about?"

"Catherine Rollins is conditioning you."

"Danny, I don't follow what you are talking about," Steve said but there was more understanding in his looks then he wanted to let on.

"You do too," Danny stated calling out his friend. "You know full well that Catherine is a woman in her prime. Her biological clock is ticking, and she has her sights set on a baby daddy. She is reprogramming you, McGarrett. I give it a year and we will hear the pitter patter of little McGarrett feet."

"No!"

"Your mother will be happy to have grand children. Perhaps she'll be a better Grandmother," Danny teased.

"No!"

"You'll have to baby proof that house. The stairs are dangerous. You'll not be able to keep anymore weapons…"

"No. No. No!"

The smile spread across Danny's face at Steve's blatant denial.

"You're wrong. Catherine is a career woman."

"And in the twenty first century, career women are baby women because they have baby daddies that now stay home and take care of the children while they work," Danny stated with a laugh. "It's feminism at its finest."

"No!"

"Shall I call Catherine up and invite her to dinner tonight with Grace and I so that we may test my hypothesis?" Danny asked mockingly.

"No!"

"One year, McGarrett, I give this one year."

"No!"

**How would Danny describe Steve.**

_**Describe your best friend**_

"He's like six foot seven, or maybe nine, hell I don't know he's fuckin tall," Danny huffed. "He's a navy SEAL, dark hair, slim build, hands that are registered weapons. He's annoying; he's got a terrible god complex…"

"Detective, we know what the Commander looks like," Duke Lukela stated as Danny paced nervously in the HPD precinct. "What makes you think he's missing? He's gone off on his own before."

"Yes, but he's always told me – in his weird annoying way. He always tells me that he's going to do something and then thinks it will make me not worry, but he's wrong, but in this case, if that is the case, he hasn't told me and I'm more worried now. It's been twenty four hours, his mother hasn't seen him. So yes, Steven McGarrett is now a missing person."

"When was the last time you saw him?" Duke asked.

"Twenty four hours ago when I dropped him off at his place. He was going up to the base to do some shooting but he was supposed to come back around my place that same night and he never showed."

"Maybe he's out with some Navy buddies."

"He's not answering his phone."

"You know, you are a cop," Duke stated calmly from his place at his desk. "You have all the resources to find McGarrett on your own – more as a matter of fact because you have all the high tech gadgets that were given to Five-O because it's a special unit."

"Oh, don't think that I haven't started that already. I just want you and all of HPD to be on the look out of anything suspicious."

"And what would you classify as suspicious for McGarrett?" Duke asked with a laugh.

"This is no laughing matter, Duke, Steve really is missing. I know it. What I need to know now is whether or not you and your department are willing to help us find him. If you aren't I'm going to go over your head to the Governor, and you'll be forced to see my way of things."

"You've already contacted the Governor, or at least your people have," Duke stated as Governor Denning walked into the precinct.

"Good call Chin," Danny stated more to himself then anyone else in the room. "Duke put out and APB on McGarrett's truck and file him as a missing person!" Danny ordered and then rushed after the governor of Hawaii.

"Yes Sir, Detective."

**I could have gone so many places with this one…**

_**A bad smell and where it came from**_

"Whoa, dude, I think we found our victim," Danny stated as he and Steve stumbled into a clearing and the stench that greeted them was intense and unwavering.

"Yup, it's definitely dead," Steve said and backed up.

"Dead long enough to be able to kill," Danny said and nearly hurled.

"We had better call for back up!"

"This smell is never going to come out!"

"Maybe we should make sure it's not a dead animal."

"After you," Danny stated and backed up even more.

Steve moved forward, slowly and cautiously with his t-shirt pulled up to his nose. "Yup, it's a person, was a person, it's a dead body. We can call for back up now."

"Okay, let's get out of this stench and call for backup."

"You know we can't leave this is a crime scene," Steve said but followed Danny away from the site.

"It doesn't matter now, the smell is on us and it's not coming off."

**Tis the season for raising money for charities of all kinds with events of all kinds…**

_**The last thing you'd want to do**_

"I think that's the last thing any of us want to do but it has to be done!" Steve stated trying to calm down his ranting partner.

"It was your idea. You go do it!" Danny stated.

"I'm going to be too recognizable. You'd better do it!"

"We'll draw straws," Kono said after a long, drawn out, silence. "Whoever get's the shortest straw has to volunteer to be auctioned off for charity."

"That just sounds so wrong!" Chin said and shook his head. "Can I play the widower card and say I'm not ready for something like this?"

"Chin has a valid excuse," Steve said with a nod, "Kono, you are the only girl in the group and therefore cannot be auctioned off at a bachelor's auction, but I have tickets for you and three friends for the party. Spend your money wisely. Could you convince Adam to be a bachelor for charity?"

"He's already doing it through one of his companies," Kono confessed, "and now I have the means to bid on him," she added as she took the tickets out of Steve's hands. "Have fun fighting over who's getting auctioned off."

"Danny it has to be you, by default," Steve stated.

"Absolutely not," Danny retorted.

"But we need the money for upgrades so when the governor said we had to participate in the bachelor's auction I took it seriously."

"He said we had to participate by being _at_ the auction to call the bids, not to actually be auctioned off. That was your idea, you foolish man, so therefore you should be the one that has to go up there, take off your shirt for all those rich ladies and then take the highest bidder out on a date. That's the way it works and it was your idea, so you go and do it!"

"This whole thing could have been avoided had you not opened your mouth?" Chin asked accusingly.

"Yes, he's just going to deny it, but I bet you a hundred dollars that if you check the surveillance from the Governor's office this morning, you will hear McGarrett volunteer to be _in_ the auction! You will also hear the governors opening statement of us only being present because the charities that will benefit from this auction are the police foundation and the children's hospital. The money for upgrades was to sweeten the deal to get us involved," Danny stated and then turned on his partner. "Don't you dare try and deny it, McGarrett, I was there. I heard it all. You volunteered yourself."

"What did he volunteer for?" Catherine asked as she walked in just in the nick of time.

"To be auctioned off at the bachelor's auction," Danny stated.

"That's hot," Catherine said and shot Steve a teasing smile that made him blush.

"I have free tickets," Kono said and waved them at Catherine. "Would you like to be part of my party – we'll bid the boss man up to make lots of money."

"And what if he gets dropped on us?" Catherine asked.

"Oh, ouch!" the chorus chimed as Steve coloured.

"I'm not being auctioned off," Steve stated with a huff.

"Don't be a sore sport," Catherine stated, "some crazy old cougar will pay loads of money for you, and it's for charity, you're going to suck it up and take it like a man."

"Whoa," Danny and Chin shouted and chuckled.

"I'm being led to the slaughter."

"What about you Danny?" Catherine asked.

"No one is going to pay money for me, but I do plan to wear a bow tie and only shirt cuffs and make sure all the ladies have enough drink tickets," Danny joked.

"A cop manning the bar just seems odd," Kono stated thoughtfully.

"Why, because I'll make sure to give you a breathalyzer test before I give you more alcohol?"

"Pretty much," Kono and Catherine answered.

"So it's settled then – Steve will represent Five-O as a bachelor, I'll bartend, Chin will make sure that order is kept and Kono and Catherine will be rowdy and bid on everyone they think is hot enough to deserve a vote of confidence."

"Yes, I like this plan," Catherine nodded.

"I don't," Steve grumbled.

"You have no say," Catherine stated. "Call it pay back for all those 'favors' I get called in to do."

"Look on the bright side Steve," Danny stated as he rested his hand on his partner's shoulder, "Kono will spend all her hard earned money on Adam, which he will probably give to her to make sure she can buy him, and Catherine will bid on you, blowing all of her navy wages and then the two of you can double date – and everything will benefit the children. It will all work out."

"Why did I have to open my big mouth?"

"Because, Steve, your inner filters don't work very well. I blame it on all that jostling about you must have obtained while riding around in all those military vehicles and getting shot at and bombed all the time while on active duty. It must have shaken at least a few screws loose."

"It must have," Steve said with a roll of his eyes as he sulked off to his office.

"You're going to do the auction too, aren't you Danny?" Catherine asked when Steve as out of ear shot.

"Yes," Danny stated and coloured. "Grace talked me into it. She thinks that the children's hospital is a worth while cause and that any woman would be happy to have a detective for a date. I didn't want to argue with my daughter so even before this whole debacle with the governor came up, I'd submitted my application, but I'm not representing Five-O – Gabby's staff at the museum are all women so when I told her what I had planned, she asked if I would care for a corporate sponsor. Needless to say, the date you get, if you win this prime piece of man candy, is some kind of Exhibition at the Museum, complete with dinner and admission to the new Indigenous Art exhibit – on the gallery opening - that is slated for the New Year."

"That's so sweet!" Catherine stated.

"I think, aside for the hot escort for the evening, you're really going to be bidding on the date nights. I'll be bidding on you, Danny, because that sounds amazing," Kono said.

"I'm pretty sure, if you don't win me," Danny winked, "I could get extra tickets from Gabby to gallery opening."

"We'll wait to see who wins," Kono said with a slight bow, but she smiled all the same.

"I wonder what else is going to be offered," Catherine stated excitedly.

"Apparently a full detailed magazine will be printed and distributed as soon as all of the bachelors and their date nights are chosen. Then we have to do a big - James Bond tuxedo - photo shoot and then promotions and advanced ticket sales will start," Danny explained.

"It's going to be amazing Danny, and it will raise a lot of money for charity," Catherine said with a smile. "I'm really excited now, and I promise to get Steve onboard."

"You had better. I really don't want to go at this alone."

"You called her to make sure she would be hear for this, didn't you?" Chin accused after having listened in on the whole conversation and the developing plot.

"Do I look stupid?" Danny asked with a laugh. "Of course I called Catherine as soon as Steve had opened his big mouth and when I knew that he would try to pin this all on me. Steve rushed out to the car to make sure he could drive, and I took my time and called Catherine. I filled her in on all Steve's shenanigans and we plotted our revenge."

"It's true, I actually beat them back to the palace, and waited outside covertly, to make my grand entrance."

"You are a sneaky lot," Chin stated with a shake of his head.

"And as for you, you're taking over my spot at the bar," Danny stated and pointed at his friend.

"Gladly."

**You know that awkward moment when you hear something that is a little too personal from a person you thought would be the last person who would tell you something like that…yeah this is that moment for Danny.**

_**The nape of her husband's neck**_

"Oh God. I don't want to know!" Danny stated into his phone. "Just Stop."

"What are you two talking about?" Steve asked having only heard Danny's side of the conversation because he happened to be trapped in the car with Danny when Rachel called.

"Rachel, really, if this is going to have nothing to do with the custody hearing, or Grace, or anything but what you seem to want to talk about, I don't want to talk to you," Danny said and rolled his eyes at Steve. "Yes, fine, I'll pick Grace up from school. All right, good-bye," he added and hung up. "Oh my sweet loving God, how do I get myself into this crap? I'm scarred for life. The image is burned into my brain and I don't want it there. How is it okay to tell me stuff like that?" Danny asked as he looked to the heavens for help.

"What happened?"

"Ha, oh, she wanted to talk about their couples counseling and how well it was going, and how Stanley confessed in therapy that it really turns him on when she licks the nape of his neck."

"Whoa, stop right there!" Steve yelled and slammed on the brakes

"I know!" Danny stated. "I'm scarred for life!"

"Me too – that's too graphic."

"I'll never be able to look at Stan again without thinking about that," Danny stated and cradled his head in his hands.

"Why would she tell you something like that?"

"I don't know. Probably because she knew how it would affect me. It's just not something you talk to a guy about."

"You should have never repeated it. I think I'm going to be sick."

"I think we need to forget catching a new case, step back and get so messed up drunk that it wipes out the whole horrible image that is in my head right now," Danny stated and opened his window to try and get some air before he started to hyperventilate.

"Don't you have to pick up Grace?"

"Yes," Danny sighed, "but maybe she'll want to visit a friend tonight and then we can get messed up drunk."

"Maybe Catherine will take her to a movie or shopping," Steve suggested and pulled his own phone out of his pocket.

"Great idea," Danny stated.

"Hey, I need a favor," Steve stated into the phone. "No, I need you to watch Grace for Danny tonight because his ex-wife just said something so inappropriate to him that I now have to get Danny completely and utterly shit faced so that he forgets the whole horrible conversation. It was not something one man should ever have repeated to another man…I need to get shit faced myself after hearing it…Yes, I'm sorry, I am enacting the bro code, I have to help him…Yes, I will give you my credit card for this night only… I have cash on me… Okay, you can have the cash… I'll charge all the booze… Thank you, I owe you one…yes I know…okay…thank you…bye."

"Well?" Danny asked.

"All is in order. I just need to get Chin to be our DD so that we can both get totally wasted."

"Thank god," Danny sighed with relief.

"From now on, all you have to say is Rachel is being crazy, and I'll understand that she is telling you things that should never be repeated."

"Okay."

"Danny, you are my best friend – my brother – but please, don't ever tell me anything like that ever again."

"I will try my best."

"Oh my god, it's just so wrong!" Steve stated again as the full image returned to his mind.

"I know!" Danny whined.

**After having seen this weeks AMAZING episode, I have to say I think I know which photo would be Danny's most treasured!**

_**Your most treasured photograph**_

"This was the moment I fell in love," Danny said and he handed the black and white film photograph to Steve. "It was the first time I saw my Gracie's face and I knew it was true love."

"I can't believe you have the ultrasound photo," Steve laughed.

"Well Rachel has the video."

Steve laughed again.

"One day when you have children of your own you'll understand."

"She looks more like you in this photo. I mean, there is a lot of you in her now…"

"But there is more Rachel as she gets older," Danny finished Steve's train of thought. "Yes, she is perfect. Just look at that face."

"What technology can do these days," Steve laughed and handed the photo back to his partner.

**This was so awkward. I am not a smut writer. It's just not my style. This is rated M for Mature audiences, readers discretion is advised. This vignette contains scenes that are sexual in nature.**

_**Write a sex scene you wouldn't show your mom**_

"Oh My God! Seriously? Stop right there and put your hands where I can see them…" Danny demanded and diverted his gaze.

The arrest warrant, for the suspect in question, had been issued two days ago. He was wanted on bail jumping, and possession of an illegal substance with the intent to traffic, but he hadn't surface. Steve and Danny had a pretty good idea as to where he was hiding, but he hadn't been seen entering or exiting the building for several days, so they just couldn't prove it.

The search warrant had only hit Steve's desk that morning, and they couldn't be sure they'd find their suspect at the house, although they were almost certain that the house was the location that the illegal drug trafficking was happening out of, and so warranted a search. The judge gave them the go ahead and Five-O, moved in.

When they arrived to raid the house, they found something far more unexpected then drug trafficking as Danny and Steve cleared room after room and moved toward the sound of a commotion.

"He told you to stop!" Steve stated but wouldn't move past his partner.

"Are they seriously still going at it?" Danny asked in shock as the rest of the house was being raided by SWAT, Kono and Chin.

"I don't know, you look and tell me."

"I'm pretty sure that they are," Danny stated as the woman, in the throws of passion, moaned.

"Jeremiah Shuttler, you are under arrest," Steve stated as he turned slightly as the couple shifted and all of a sudden the woman's legs were over the man's head and she cried out.

"I'm a little busy," The man before them stated, his rhythm fast and furious. "Can you come back later?"

"No. That's it. Danny, go in there and stop them. Pull him off her and book em'," Steve ordered and pushed his partner forward.

"Don't you dare," The woman yelled as she dug her finger nails into the man's shoulders and pulled herself upright enough to make eye contact with Danny over her lover's shoulder. "If you are going to take him away, you're at least gonna let him finish."

Danny and Steve exchanged shocked and uncomfortable glances as they hesitated.

"I don't think so," Danny said, making a split second decision to end the awkwardness, and grabbed the man by the arms and pulled them behind his back, but he didn't stop until Danny had literally pulled him off and out of the woman.

"You would think you would have a little more self respect, and would have stopped and put some clothes on when we broke down the front door and announced that the police were here," Steve stated as he threw a discarded bed sheet at the woman as she wailed and screamed as Danny pulled her lover away.

"Yeah, well you thought wrong," The woman stated and threw the sheet back at Steve, and continued to just lounge around completely naked. "We knew you were coming for him, it was only a matter of time, so we figured we'd get at least another good romp before you showed up, or while you raided the house. The only thing we misjudged was you actually pulling us apart. We thought you'd have more decency then that and now you're staring at me," she added with a smirk.

"Kono," Steve stated, never taking his eyes of the woman, as Kono came to the doorway.

"Yeah boss," Kono stated and then jumped back at the sight of the naked woman.

"You'd better arrest her, and talk her into putting on some clothing before she's taken into custody for resisting arrest and aiding and abetting a fugitive," Steve said as he walked toward the door.

"Nah, I think I'd like you to arrest me, officer, and do whatever you think might be punishment," the woman stated overly seductively.

"I like my women with a little more class," Steve stated and turned away. "Book her, Kono," he added and left the room all together.

"Girl, I hope you know that because of the stunt you and your playing thing just pulled, Commander McGarrett is going to make sure Jeremiah's privileges are taken away. I hope that sex was really worth it because you ain't gonna get it on again for a very long time. Neither of you will have any conjugal visits, and I can guarantee that," Kono stated and had to force the woman onto her stomach to link her arms together behind her back.

The woman shrugged. "It was worth it just to see the look on the commander's face," she stated defiantly and was handcuffed before she could say another word.

"In all my year, I have never seen anything like that," Steve stated with a sigh as he shook his head and passed Chin on his way out of the house.

"What did I miss?" Chin asked and was shocked when he saw Danny pushing a sweaty, nearly naked man, out of the back bedroom.

Kono followed moments later with the woman who had fought clothing completely until Kono tied the bed sheet around her neck and let it fall down her front and looped it back around her back.

"Were they…?"

"Yes, and they wouldn't stop," Steve stated, cutting off Chin.

"They are not riding in my car!" Chin shouted and rushed off after Kono and Danny.

**Poor Mrs. Williams**

_**Rewrite the sex scene from above into one that you'd let your mom read.**_

"So how was your day?" Veronica Williams asked as her son walked into _his_ house and into _his_ kitchen to where _his_ mother had established herself for the duration of her vacation in Hawaii.

"You don't want to know, Ma," Danny said with a sigh and rubbed his eyes.

"Could it be any worse then some of the things you've seen in New Jersey?"

"I never walked in on a couple of people having sex. I mean they usually show some restraint when we announce that the police are entering a premise, but these two just kept on going at it!" Danny stated. "I have raided brothels in my day. I have taken in countless hookers, but none of them actually were defiant enough to ask us to come back when they were finished. Most of them would cower away from the doors or snatch at anything that could possibly cover their exposed bodies, but not the two we arrested today. They just ploughed forward."

"Oh dear Lord above in Heaven," Veronica gasped.

"Yup, my thoughts exactly," Danny stated and rested his head in his hands. "What has this world come to?"

"I blame the media," Veronica stated. "You wore gloves, right? You aren't all filthy with…whatever you may have touched."

"I did wear gloves, but I still feel disgusting. I think I'm going to shower for the next six hours, and even then, that might not be enough time."

"Oh Daniel, what have you gotten yourself into. I told you. You should have taken some time off to stay with me and now look at where you landed yourself."

"Please, I don't even want to think about it. I had to touch a naked man today…a naked man who even when I was handcuffing him was still trying to get his jollies… I need to burn the clothing I'm wearing. I need to go to church and be baptized and purified in so many ways…" Danny stated as he stood again and moved to leave the room.

"Daniel, do you think, perhaps, you're being a little too over dramatic?" Veronica asked suspiciously.

"No, mom, usually I would yell and I would deny it but deep down I know that I am a little overly dramatic sometimes…this time…I'm not…I wish I were…but I'm not. It was vulgar and mortifying, and I'm pretty sure I'm going to be celibate for the next…very long…forever. I'm off sex. I'm done. I quit. I just can't."

Danny bowed his head and left the room.

Veronica rushed to the land line that hung from the wall and dialed the first number that came to mind. She held the phone receiver to her ear and waited for a long moment as it rang.

"Doris, is Steve all right?" Veronica asked. "Daniel is utterly distraught…I agree…I think we may have to cancel our plans for tonight…I don't know what to do…I've never encountered this before either…do you believe what the world has come to?" Veronica carried on her conversation with Steve's mother – nodding and shaking her head as if Doris was standing right there in the same room with her. "Well, I'll tell you one thing, in my day we taught our children self respect…yes, and decency…yes, I think you should bring Steve by and we'll sit the boys down and have a good chat…it is just what these boys need. Yes. I'll see you later. Good-bye."

"Who were you talking too," Danny asked as he came back into the kitchen after a shorter shower then he had anticipated but longer then what Veronica thought was necessary.

"Doris."

"You called Steve's mom?"

"We're worried about you," Veronica stated. "You boys have been through quite the ordeal today, but don't worry, we're here to help and Doris is going to bring Steve over a little later and we will talk this through and we'll decide what is best."

"Mother, we don't need to talk about this anymore!"

"Daniel, you are upset."

"I don't want to talk to my mom and Steve's mom about a dirty, horny, pair of fugitives we busted today."

"Daniel, here, have a cookie and just calm down – everything will be fine."

Danny sighed and turned to leave again.

"You did the right thing."

"I know we did, we had to get them off the streets, but that doesn't make it any less repulsive."

"And I am convinced that I have done my job, as your mother, to the best of my ability," Veronica said with a tear in her eye. "I have raised myself a handsome, chivalrous, law abiding, son. You know right from wrong. You are a self respecting young man. And, you are so good. I am so proud of you."

"Ma, Stop it, please."

"Dinner will be ready shortly my darling," She said and beamed with pride. "So respectful, so trust worthy and compassionate." She continued.

"This is not making it any better," Danny said with a sigh and walked away.

"Steve and his mother are coming by a little later. We'll have some good quality time, just the four of us." Veronica called after him.

"Oh my God," Danny stated as he rushed back to the kitchen door. "You don't think you're going to give us 'the talk' do you?"

"Daniel, you don't need 'the talk' – you have a daughter – but I do think it would be best if you and Steve got your feelings out, and we – Doris and I – will be here to help you."

Danny watched the seriousness in his mother's eyes for a long moment and then he sighed – unable to protest but feeling increadibly uncomfortable.

"Oh honey, your Ma is here. I'm gonna make this all better," Veronica stated as she walked forward and kissed her son on the cheek.

"Okay," Danny said and tried his best to keep his sarcasm at bay.

**Today's vignettes are brought to you by the word of the day – shenanigans – I think I used it like three time in this set!**

**I love this last vignette the most of the bunch. There are others that are a lot of fun, but the awkwardness and Veronica's determination to help, even though we know that it most certainly will not help, is so much fun!**


	22. 211 to 220

**A/N: Well I've finally gotten around to trying and writing more of these so here they are, just in time for the holidays! I'm going to try and get more up before Christmas, but that may be pushing things, considering I have so many other things to do and because I don't think anyone is going to have any free time anyway~ So if this is the last update before Christmas, Merry Christmas to all my favorite people out there on . Hope you have a wonderful holiday season! Stay safe! **

Prompts 211 to 220

**Even though we are nearly three seasons in to H50, I still believe that Danny would have a little home sickness, even though I believe that he's pretty much there for good now, I'm sure that the holidays being a little home sickness to even the strongest of men!**

_**Write a life as a series of postcards.**_

"Mail is here," Kono called out as she strolled through the office and handed out what had arrived at the precinct for Five-O.

"What is it with you and all these postcards that show up here?" Steve asked as Danny flipped through his stack of 'letters' and pulled two postcards from the bunch. "I've never known a man to get as many postcards as you do and I've been deployed."

Danny chuckled at the through, shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, and then moved toward his office without answering his partner.

"Oh so now it's a secret?"

"No, it's not a secret," Danny said with a huff. "I have them sent here because this is the most permanent address I have - at this time. When I finally find a proper place to live, I'll have all my postcards sent there."

"Who is sending you the postcards?"

"Not that it is any of your business, Steven, but my younger siblings, my nieces and nephews, and cousins, and second cousins, they all send me postcards. Before I left New Jersey, for good, I told my family to send me postcards from home, from New York, and from anywhere in the world that they traveled to tell me all about it, that way I could still live my life in the excitement of their adventures. I told them that emails would do just fine to keep in touch but we Williamses are an adventurous lot, and so they send me postcards to tell me of their adventure, especially the younger children. It's a big hit in the family and I get hundreds of these in a year. Grace sends them all the time to her cousins and friends back in Jersey too. It's kinda like having dozens of pen pals without having the obligation of writing big long letters. You go down to Waikiki and have a blast at the beach, so you pick up a postcard – or in my case a dozen – and then you write a little note and send them off. They are simple, quick, and just to keep in touch with the people that I used to spend countless days with. Sometimes I think you forget, Steven, that before I came here I had a huge, very close knit, family, and even though I had my own life, we still did so much together whenever we could. Now that I am here on this island, I can't participate in the family gatherings like I once did, so we found another way that we could all participate in each others lives."

"And do you get trapped in the endless cycle?" Kono asked.

"Yes, most of the time, but it's usually things like 'Grace and I spent the day on this beach' and then I get a card back that says 'Joseph, Jacob, Aaron and I spent the day on the Shore' to which I will reply with, 'I'm learning to Surf, but I'm still not as good as the guy in this picture' and a sister will send back a card with a message like, 'sounds like a far stretch from your old hobby of hunting down great New York restaurants' and it will be on a card from Time Square or something like that." Danny explained. "I have yet to find cards to depict the antics that Steve and I get into, as adventurous as those can be," he added sarcastically, "but Grace showed me a website yesterday that can turn my own pictures into postcards, so I think I am going to use that to try and explain what it is like to work with Steve every day," he joked.

"You can't tell them anything, that would be classified," Steve stated as he plucked a card out of Danny's hand. "The Christmas tree at the Rockefeller Center was finally lit up today - we went Skating. We miss you so much, Uncle Danny. Love: Abby, Mitchell, and baby Mark." Steve read out loud.

"Aw that's so sweet," Kono cooed and plucked the card out of Steve's hand to get a better look at the picture on the front.

"What does the other one say?" Steve asked.

"Nona Williams fell on her bum while trying to skate," Danny said with a laugh and showed the back of the card, which was written on in bright red crayon. "It is from my six year old niece, Maggie. Sometimes I like the little message and the children's handy work that is on the back of the card, more then the picture."

"That is so cute, but what do you do with all the postcards? You get so many of them. They are always in the mail bag for you." Kono stated.

"I have an old photo box at home and Grace and I keep them in chronological order, it's like the whole life of the Williams Clan in postcard form and we often go back through them to just remember what has happened. It's not as good as being there with the family, but it's something."

"Wow, that really is a great idea," Steve stated as the second card was pasted to him. "Are you very protective of it, or are you willing to show it off?"

"If you want to see it, you have to come by my place, because I am not going to lug that box into work, it weighs about a million pounds."

"I guess that just means we're having a family party at Danny's tonight!" Kono sang.

"I'll bring the beer," Steve added.

"I'll need to go home early, boss, to clean up." Danny laughed.

"Excuses, excuses," Steve said as he shook his head.

"Maybe the picture of our Ohana all together should be your first very personalized postcard you send home to New Jersey," Kono suggested.

"Does this mean I have to get dressed up for this party?" Steve asked as he face dropped.

"No, just come like that," Danny stated and motioned to his partner, "but don't forget the beer."

**I'm sure everyone has had a few of those moments that they wished they had never heard about or seen because they scarred you for life when you were a child. This is Danny's take on that. Beware, it get a little awkward!**

_**Five things you wish your mother had never told you.**_

"No, Steve, sometimes I do envy you not having a mother in those years when life really turned you into a man, really, you were so lucky. You didn't have a crazy, menopausal, middle aged woman going on about things like condoms and sexually transmitted infections or getting your girlfriends pregnant – whether you're actually dating them or they are just girls who are your friends. Or that horrible moment when the reality hits you that your parents are still having sex on a regular basis. But most of all you never had time for the woman who gave you life to completely ruin it by telling you things like why the laundry room door was locked and why a half hour later both mom and dad were coming out of said laundry room without any laundry. Or, this one time my mother told me that she was the one that smashed up the family car when she originally blamed it on a person backing in to her at the grocery store and then driving away. Oh, and this one time, while Dad was working a twenty four hour shift at the fire house, mom told me that she was freaking out because she believed that my youngest sister was sneaking out to have sex with her boyfriend and that it was my responsibility, while my dad was at work, to go and protect my sisters honor in my fathers place. Like I was going to go and beat up every guy that my sister hung out with? No, Steve, you were very lucky you didn't have to be the one to tell all your younger siblings to not go into the garage because you had just walked in on your parents going at it in the back seat of the family minivan. No, be glad you were not scarred for life. Be very, very glad."

"Those things never happened; you're just making that up!" Steve stated with a laugh.

"Nope, not lying, totally telling the truth – people don't make shit like this up!" Danny said as he shook his head. "Five things I never wanted to hear come out of my mothers mouth; 'oops, I'm pregnant again,' said when I was eight years old. 'Daniel, this is a condom, and this is how you use it,' said when I was fifteen and she demonstrated using a banana, and then she put that banana in my lunch for school the next day. 'Oh dear god, please let me not be pregnant again,' said when I was seventeen and thankfully it was a false alarm that time. 'Children, menopause is a time in a woman's life when everything that once made babies, and caused me to be so cranky and bipolar once a month, stops happening, but it's also a time when things get worse for you,' said when I was eighteen and it wasn't a lie. For two years my mother was replaced with a hot flashing, short fused monster of a woman who cried at the drop of a hat, stripped off most of her clothing at the most inappropriate times and the primary reason I moved out of the house. And last, but not least…"

"Stop! I get it! I'm scarred for life just because you repeated all of that!" Steve yelled. "I don't want to know!"

"Maybe we should ask Doris when her menopause started."

"No!"

"Then you'll know exactly what it's like."

"No, Danny, please don't! Don't make me beg."

"She was a spy, right, so I guess she had to have man covers to get her self in and out of many situations. I wonder how many people, after her faked death, she slept with." Danny said with a flash of mischief in his eyes.

"Danny, that's my mother you are talking about." Steve stated and covered his ears.

"Does the idea of your mother having sex bother you, Steven?"

"Shut up."

"Because, you know, she had to have sex for you to be born!"

"Stop it!"

"And to conceive and bare Mary."

"I will shoot you, Daniel, I swear to God!"

"Your mom had sex!"

"So did yours!" Steve retorted.

"Oh, I am well aware. Were you not listening when I told you I walked in on it, as it was happening, in the back seat of the family minivan? Thank God I was old enough to go out and buy my own car after that."

"We've got a new case!" Chin stated as he walked into the office and right up to where Steve and Danny had been standing.

"Oh thank god," Steve said with a relieved sigh and turned all his attention to Chin.

"Sex," Danny mouthed without sound as Steve glanced in his direction momentarily.

"Would you stop it?" Steve growled angrily.

Danny burst with laughed.

"What is going on with your two?" Chin asked as Danny cracked up.

"You don't want to know."

"Okay."

**This one was never meant to be sad. It just turned out that way.**

_**Describe Heaven.**_

"Hawaii is heaven on earth - with the waves and the sky – it is paradise." Kono stated wistfully.

"Maybe in your world, Kono, but I'm pretty sure that heaven for me would be all of my favorite eateries from back home in New Jersey all on one street here in Hawaii with all my favorite local places. I would be able to walk from one to the other with my daughter forever a little girl and eat whatever I want without worrying about the future, getting fat, or having to give Rachel anything. That would be heaven." Danny reasoned.

"Heaven would be all the adventures with no death, or injuries, or casualties, only excitement and mayhem with none of the consequences." Steve stated.

"You don't deal well with consequences in this world, why would you worry about them in the next?" Danny asked.

"I am aware of the consequences," Steve retorted.

"What do you think, Chin?" Kono asked trying to bring the conversation back around to their initial topic and end the argument that was about to being between Steve and Danny.

"Heaven will be the day when I can be with Malia again." Chin stated sadly. "Nothing else will matter then."

Everyone stopped, turned and looked at the sadness that had once again taken over Chin's face.

"That will be the best of days," Steve said as he placed a sympathetic hand on Chin's shoulder.

"I know. The sad part is, I was living my idea of Heaven for less then a year and now I have to wait all over again."

**This is Danny's idea of trying to calm his partner's nervousness because I am sure there would be some possible moments when Steve would actually get nervous. Not many, mind you, but I am sure there would be some.**

_**Write a stand-up comedy routine to address the United Nations.**_

"I'll do all the talking," a neatly uniformed and suddenly serious Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett said to his not so formally dressed Detective partner as they walked along a long, unfamiliar, hallway toward the conference room that loomed in their very near future.

"What, you don't want me to loosen them up for you? I could drop a few good one liners and then mock the general state of affairs in this war torn, economically fucked, dying environmental climate, and this shrinking planet we call home. I could mock a little material consumerism, fraternize with political improprieties and close with a very broad, yet very general, dooms day prediction. Then you could follow with your presentation and we'll be able to call it a very entertaining address to the United Nations." Danny stated with a chuckle. "Have you heard the one about the two Americans who tried to dance into Serbia?"

"Danny, No! Seriously, just, no!" Steve said with panic in his voice as he turned and stopped his partner dead in his tracks. "This is very important. It's no joke and you are not the man to play comedian today, I'm sorry, but no!"

"And how long is it going to take me to remove the pole that you've jammed up your ass this time around? Two years? A couple months? Can I get a time line for when I can have my partner back? Because this Steve really sucks, so I'm going to go and wait with the motorcade. I really don't see why you wanted me to come on this fools errand in the first place. I could be back at home doing my job. If the last thing you needed was a sarcastic, uncensored, Jersey Cop, why did you bring me in the first place?"

"Maybe because you're my friend and I kinda need the support right now."

"Fine, go get em tiger," Danny stated, put on a fake smile and leaned against the wall in the hall way. "Sadly here is where my support ends. I'm not permitted into the conference room. I don't have the security clearance. So you'll have to make the last march of shame all by yourself."

"Thanks for nothing," Steve stated but at the same time he rolled his eyes mockingly at his partner.

"Start with a joke, it will break the ice." Danny winked.

Steve shook his head, trying to control his laughter, as he squared his shoulders and the doors were opened to admit him into the conference room.

"You're welcome," Danny said to himself as he smirked and just waited in the hallway, without moving, for his partner to finish.

**This is my tribute to my first OTP. I call the X-files my original ship, because really it was. For me, Mulder and Scully were the perfect dynamic duo.**

_**Something you never told your mother.**_

"Oh there were a lot of things, obvious things, I never told my mother," Danny stated with a laugh, "but then again I think she already knew about them and just didn't want to bring them up to avoid the awkwardness and embarrassment that would have been felt by all parties involved – if you know what I'm saying!" he added with a wink.

"You're not helping!"

"What, so Doris wants to get to know you, how is that a big deal?"

"It's a big deal because most of the twenty years since she's been gone, my life is secret from everyone except my direct superiors and I'm sworn to secrecy. What am I supposed to tell her?"

"How about that," Danny stated.

"Oh, sorry mom, that's classified, confidential information?" Steve asked sarcastically.

"Yup," Danny nodded, "and then why don't you tell her about something else like how hard BUDS was, or how you got me shot on the first day and the governor needed to swear you in as a law enforcement officer over the phone."

"She already knows those things."

"Then lie, she's a spy and she's been lying to you, so make up a giant falsehood. We could do it together so that I could corroborate your tale. How about you tell her that area 51 in Nevada is totally real and there are really aliens there!"

"I was never stationed in Nevada – that is easily obtainable information – and even if I was, don't you think that the existence of extraterrestrial life, and it's being held captive in area 51, would be classified information too?"

"Why do you always have to be such a skeptic Special Agent Scully?" Danny asked mockingly.

"Did you just call me a little red headed woman?"

Danny smirked.

"I am so not Scully!"

"Well you're most certainly not Mulder!" Danny stated. "If you were Mulder, you would be able to make up lies, veiled in truths, to convince your mother that she knows you better then you know yourself."

"I'm just going to tell Doris that my life after she 'died' is classified, and if what she knows about me now isn't enough for her to trust me, then there is a serious issue with her and not me." Steve said with a sigh and turned to walk out of Danny's office.

"Just so I'm clear, no area 51 story?" Danny asked Steve's back.

"Area 51 is a hoax," Steve stated as he leaned into the door and pushed it open, "and so are aliens, UFOs and Big Foot."

"You're wrong, Agent Scully. The truth is out there." Danny said with a mischievous smile, and for effect he leaned back in his chair, placed his feet on his desk and with a sharp flick of his wrist threw a pencil straight up at the ceiling where it got stuck in the tile.

"Oh, I hope it is," Steve stated sarcastically as he looked at the ceiling and then at Danny, "and I hope, for your sake and mine, that you find those little green men and they beam you up onto their UFO and they do all kinds of probing experiments on you." he added and walked out of the office letting the door close behind him.

"Note to self: calling Steve a little red headed woman pisses him off," Danny stated out loud to himself as he swiveled his chair and launched another perfectly sharpened pencil at the ceiling tiles. "I'm going to milk this for all it's worth!"

**This was inspired by a resent episode, but I take it in a _slightly_ different direction.**

_**A missing body part.**_

"Is this what you are looking for?" Steve asked as he popped out of a near by shrub and summoned all the attention of the gathered assembly toward him.

"That is not what I was looking for…" Doctor Max Bergman said but his voice trailed off as his looks changed to shock.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked and looked at his feet. "You said you needed another arm – that it was the last of the missing body parts. Well there is an arm right there!" he added as he pointed at the bloody, mangled, appendage at his feet.

"That is indeed an arm, and yes I do need one more to complete the reassembly of our blast victim's body, but I am looking for a left arm and that, Commander, is a right arm."

"Awe, way to go McGarrett, now you've found us another body and we were so close to getting out of this disgusting mess," Danny stated angrily.

"It's not my fault!"

"This may be just a coincidence. This arm has marks that suggest it was severed from the body perimortem, and judging from the state of decomposition, I would say that this arm has been without blood circulation for much longer then our blast victim. If I had to hazard a guess, I would say, perhaps the blast was meant to cover up this arm, rather then kill the victim we are currently piecing together. I will take this arm in for analysis." Max stated and with two gloved hands picked up the appendage and walked off toward his van.

"What about the blast victim Max?" Steve asked in shock that Max's newfound interest had run away with him.

"Find the last arm and get the body back to me for analysis. By the time you are finished out here I should have some answers for you on this new breadcrumb."

"Did Max just peace out on us?" Kono asked.

"…with a piece of our crime scene?" Chin asked.

"I'm not really sure what just happened," Danny said in utter confusion.

"Just keep looking for another arm," Steve stated impatiently and headed back into the underbrush.

**Okay, so I know back in season one, Danny made a comment about items and sentimentality, but I really believe that he would be the kind of guy that does keep small things as trinkets and triggers to memories – he was just pissed off at that moment that the Marquise only made it nine miles!**

_**A piece of clothing you keep just for the memory.**_

"What are you doing?" Steve asked as he walked into Danny's new house and shivered.

The temperature outside was a balmy one hundred degrees, but inside Danny's house, Steve was sure that if it got any colder he'd be able to see his own breath.

Danny looked up from his place on the couch, dressed in his usual work attire, but wearing a god awful cardigan sweater.

"I'm having a moment. I told you that on the phone. You didn't have to come here."

"Did the air conditioning unit break? Is it stuck on Deep Freeze?"

"No, I turned it up," Danny huffed.

"What the hell is the matter with you, and why are you wearing that hideous nineteen thirties sweater?" Steve asked as he marched himself over to the thermostat and turned down the air conditioning.

"I didn't ask you to come here!" Danny stated angrily as he marched after Steve and turned the air back up again. "Could you just leave? I'll be into work this afternoon. Just give me half a day."

"What's going on Danny?"

"Nothing," Danny said as he ran his hands down the sides of his face and fell into his couch.

"Clearly it's something."

"If I tell you, will you then leave me alone?"

"Sure, if that's what you want."

"It's what I want."

"Alright, but you have to prove to me that you are okay and not having a psychotic episode."

"I'm not having a break down," Danny said and flipped open a photo album that lay on the coffee table. "This is my grandfather, on my father's side. This is his rookie picture. He was a cop for forty seven years. He was forced into retirement because of pancreatic cancer. He'd never been sick a day in his life, then complained of back pain and died three months after his diagnosis. It was shocking, and it was scary, and he was my mentor, my best friend and the reason I became a cop. This is his sweater, and I used to keep it because it smelled of his cigars, but it doesn't anymore, and today is the fifteenth anniversary of his death, so I'm having a moment."

"I understand," Steve said as he moved toward the door. "I'll see you this afternoon."

"Thank you."

**This one is kinda a match to the last one, only on a brighter note.**

_**The oldest item in your possession.**_

"Oh my goodness, Danny, what is it?" Kono asked as she helped Danny unpack from the resent move into his new house.

"It is a Thermador from the early 1830s. It's for cigars and it belonged to my great, great grandfather. It's been passed down from oldest child to oldest child and now it belongs to me." Danny explained as he took the elaborately decorated wooden box from Kono. "One day I'll give it to Grace, and she'll probably use it as a jewelry box, but for now I'm going to find some good cigars to save for a special occasion."

"Wow, it still works?" Kono asked in aw.

"Of course it does, it's just a box, the humidifier on the inside is what you have to replace every once in a while and usually you can find those very easily at any cigar shop," Danny answered with a chuckle, "but it is very old, and very valuable."

"It's beautiful."

"Yeah, we Williamses have pretty good taste!"

**Recently, from what I understand, the tsunami warning system is sometimes prone to false alarms. After the earthquake that shook northern BC this fall, produce less then terrifying waves, but still sent Hawaii into its emergency procedures, I began wondering how often it would happen like that and whether or not people would start to see it as unreliable. The possibility of something very bad happening was very high, but it just didn't pan out that way, but what if it had?**

_**Go outside and notice three distinct sounds. Remove the labels and describe exactly what they sound like. Then write a story incorporating the sounds.**_

"I just don't like the sound of that," Danny stated as he, Steve, Kono and Chin stood along the ridgeline of the roof of their office. "It's too quiet."

It had been four hours since the emergency sirens had gone off and panic ensued. The sound of the island had changed very quickly from the calm, yet busy, bustle of the work week, to the panic and the sirens of the tsunami warning system.

Deciding that they would be safe enough at the palace, the Five-O staff helped to sandbag the historical site before backing up and moving case work to the safety of water and fire proof cabinets or, if it was too valuable, the safety of the roof, where they finally ended up to watch and see while the rest of the sane people moved to higher ground.

"Again, we just have to wait," Steve said impatiently as he paced along the roof's ridge.

"It could all end up being another false alarm, like the last time an earthquake shook the northern coast of Canada," Kono said as she sat right in the way of Steve's pacing – causing him to step over her.

"Or it could be a killer wave and we should have evacuated like everyone else!" Danny said filled with uneasiness.

"We're safe on the roof, the water won't come up this high even if there is a wave," Chin said calmly.

"But what if it sweeps the building off its foundation?" Danny asked.

"It has withstood two other tsunamis that did actually hit this island," Chin said with a shrug, "from what I understand the water only just touched King Kamehameha's toes. We'll be fine."

"You say that, but the sounds have changed and I don't like what I am hearing," Danny stated as a strange uneasiness swept the island.

A sound like wind and ran, in the blazing sun, moved like the trickling of water and the cracking of wood in a fire.

"He's right, the sound has changed," Steve stated and strained, at the highs point on the roof, to see what was coming.

"It's the wave. It wasn't a false alarm," Kono said as she too stood and watched in shock as the water crept forward pushing everything out of its way, and continuing inland.

"So this is it…"

"We'll be okay," Chin stated, but there was something of uncertainty in his voice.

"Sure, but nothing will ever be the same."

**Well this is the last one for this set. Hope you like it!**

_**It's 2100 and the world is running out of fresh water. Describe a typical day.**_

"Water, water, everywhere, but not a drop to drink," Danny recited as he sat out behind the McGarrett house and looked at the ocean.

"You'd rather have water?" Steve asked with a laugh as he returned with a second round of beers.

"No, I'm good with beer," Danny stated. "I was just thinking about all that water and what would happen if we ran out of clean water to drink."

"We would desalinate that and drink it, or if we ran out of that too and there was mass panic, you and I would be dead and long gone before the human population could ever drink all the water in the oceans. So you have nothing to be worried about."

"I don't? What if that is the sad, predictable, outcome for the whole human race? Shouldn't someone be thinking about what should be done to save the people of the future? Shouldn't we be planning now?"

"There are people doing that, they even have a show on the Discovery channel now." Steve joked. "Dooms Day Prepers"

Danny rolled his eyes.

"Why all this doom and gloom talk, Danno?"

"I don't know. Tell me that sometimes, in our darkest hours, with all the horrible things we've seen, you don't think about how it will all end, or if the predictions are right, the end of the world is right around the corner."

"If the end comes, and I'm not ready for it, then shame on me, but the way I see it, I try to live my life one day at a time because you never know when that one stray bullet will take you out, or a meteor will hit the earth and cause a mass extinction. We just don't know when it will happen and I'm not about to live my life worrying about it."

"But what about those days when you see that you've survived and someone else didn't. How do you feel on those days?" Danny asked.

"About as good as you are feeling right now," Steve confessed. "Who are you thinking about?"

"No one in particular, just all of the innocent casualties that have happened during the course of my career," Danny answered.

"You know, as well as I do, that we can't save them all."

"I know." Danny sighed.

"And we had a great day today. We saved that little girl, found her alive just in time and captured a serial killer. Maybe you should be thinking about all the countless children we saved by taking that guy into custody today."

"I am thinking about that, but I'm also seeing the eight previous victims that we didn't save because maybe we were too slow."

"We were the ones that linked those eight victims together and ultimately profiled this killer."

"True."

"So, if you want to think of anything, think of the closure that we've finally been able to give those families, and be thankful that today's victim is at home tonight with her family."

"Why am I not at home with my Grace?" Danny asked as he looked out at the water.

"Because she's passed out on my couch," Steve chuckled, "and you're not ready to wake her up and move her just yet."

"Yeah, and you just gave me another beer."

"And that beer will take you a good hour to drink if you keep up on your downward spiral," Steve mocked.

"Maybe you should be a pal and get me drunk tonight, and not let me drive home," Danny said with a twisted smirk.

"There is an extra bedroom for you," Steve said with a nod.

"I like the couch. We'd better move Grace to the bed room."

"What a way to spend a Saturday night." Steve laughed as he and Danny trekked across the lawn toward the house.

"At least we're here for it."

"True."

**So my favorite out of this bunch is the X-files one. I also really liked the United Nations one. Tell me which is your favorite this time around.**


	23. 221 to 230

**A/N: Hey Everyone! Sorry this took so long. Just after Christmas I got really sick and I'm only just starting to feel better but because tomorrow/today (depending on when this get's posted just say January 7) is my birthday, I thought I would give myself the gift of an update. Hope you like them!**

Prompts 221 to 230

**This one is a practical joke gone wrong.**

_**You wake up in an open field wearing an astronaut suit and lying on a surfboard. What happened?**_

__Danny walked into the Five-O bullpen on Monday morning, with a scowl plastered across his face, to find the rest of his friends gathered there. They smiled cheerfully at him and beckoned him to them, but the trust has been broken and Danny wasn't sure he wanted to talk to those people just yet – well mostly Steve because this was all Steve's doing.

"Oh come on Danny, don't be mad," Steve stated as Danny ducked into his office.

"How am I not supposed to be mad, Steven, you left me in the jungle."

"Technically it was a field, bordered by jungle," Steve corrected.

"That's what you got out of that?" Danny yelled. "You left me lying in a field, on a surfboard, away from civilization."

"That's what you get for getting drunk and obnoxious, and passing out because you can't hold your liquor."

"The party was your idea. You begged me to come with you. You told me T had to dress up. You are just jealous that my costume was better then yours - because I won the contest - and so you decided to be a jerk. I didn't drink that much, I'm not hung over, but I was tired and so you decided to be the biggest douche in the world and leave me in my costume, with my surfboard, and take my car away from me. Awesome. Get the hell out of my office and leave me alone. I have work to do."

"We have a new case," Steve said with a huff.

"Whatever, I'll go out with Kono and Chin. As of this moment I'm not speaking to you."

"Oh come on, you're my partner, it was a joke. Get over yourself."

Danny pointed at his door.

"I'm not leaving." Steve stated and sat down.

Danny walked around Steve and out into the bullpen. "I'm out." Danny stated with a wave to his friends and walked right out of the office once more.

"Obviously you really pissed him off," Chin said with a sigh when Danny had walked out, Steve had followed him and then Steve returned alone.

"He got in the car and drove off." Steve stated angrily.

"What did you do?" Kono asked with her hands on her hips.

"He got drunk, became a party pooper, went out to his car and passed out." Steve stated.

"You know he'd been awake all night yesterday, he wasn't looking forward to your costume party, but because he's your friend and you invited him to go, he sucked it up and went, but he'd been awake all the previous night because Rachel called him - the baby was sick and Stan was out of town - so Danny had Grace for the night but he was up because he was waiting for Rachel to call to come and pick up Grace when she was done. He probably didn't pass out because he was drunk. He was tired." Kono explained.

"I didn't know that," Steve said as his face dropped.

"You didn't know because Danny wasn't about to be a whiner," Kono stated. "So what did you do to piss him off so badly?"

"I may have drove him into the valley and left him in a clearing wearing his costume and lying on a surfboard. He was a space man in a foreign land. It was funny at the time."

"It was a dick move," Danny stated as he walked back in.

"I thought you weren't talking to me."

"I'm not, I just came to ask Kono for a ride home because you've left my car without gas, so if you want to drive it, you're going to have to fill it up."

"I'll take you home," Kono said with a nod and followed Danny out again.

"You're an asshole, you know that right?" Chin stated when both Kono and Danny were out of the office. "That would have been the perfect time to apologize for your actions."

Steve nodded and sighed.

Chin shook his head, "all right, well, let's get to work."

**In my humble opinion that baby is Danny's.**

_**The secret that, if revealed, would upset everything.**_

"You can't tell anyone," Danny stated as he looked sadly at his partner.

"Why would you put yourself through that? Why would you be so nice when they have been nothing but jerks to you?" Steve asked indignantly.

"Because I know what they were going through and I believe Rachel was just trying to protect her family. I knew it was all too good to be true, but I couldn't help it."

"But Danny, you know that baby is yours!"

"Yes, I do, and deep down so does Rachel, but she's made her choice and unless Stanley ever decides he's going to question it, then Rachel will have to deal with it then because I'm not saying a god-damn thing and neither are you!"

"You have rights, that baby is yours. Why wouldn't you say something?" Steve asked - his anger clear in his every move and his every glance.

"Because Rachel and Stanley were trying very hard to have a baby together, it's been two years and still nothing and then what, I come along and I can't help that I'm fertile. My biggest mistake was getting involved with Rachel again. I shouldn't have been fooled by her behaviour but I wanted her back. There was something else going on there, I know it, but she never told me. Now that the whole Wo Fat, Governor Jameson, Victor Hesse thing is over and Rachel and Stanley have the new baby, Rachel has gone back to the way she had been treating me before. So I believe she'd been threatened. I can't prove anything, although I know that baby is mine, and I know that Rachel and I are really and truly over. The most hurtful part is that I was fooled by it all - and I guess I never thought she could be that good of an actor."

"And you're absolutely sure that the baby is yours?" Steve asked.

"Yes, I didn't believe Rachel when she told me the baby was mine, and because she went into labour when she did I started to question things. She had told me that the pregnancy was farther along then she had initially thought, but if that was the case then she wouldn't have said the baby was coming early. She slipped up and told me that when she called me and Stan was out of town, and if Stanley really was the father, wouldn't they know when her due date was and therefore, wouldn't he have changed his plans to be home for the birth. So my thought at the time was either Rachel is lying to me, or to Stanley, so when the baby was born and he was whisked off to be checked out, I went along, I asked for the paternity test and I paid for it under the table, after that Rachel became distant, even more then before, and I knew something was up. I got the results back and I _am_ the father of that baby."

Steve shook his head, "and you think she was threatened?"

"Why would she conveniently be pregnant with my baby and want to leave Hawaii for New Jersey?" Danny asked. "There was something else going on because as soon as Jameson was dead and you were in jail, she changed her tune – like it didn't matter anymore because I didn't go running like she had assumed I would."

"You know there are ways to check into that," Steve said.

"I know, and I have done some digging, but at this point, I don't even care anymore. I mean I'm keeping one secret, what the hell, I may as well keep this one as well."

"You are too nice, Daniel," Steve stated with a shake of his head.

"I don't know it I'm too nice, I'm just a fool and I don't want to strain the relationship that I have to have with Rachel anymore than it already is. I'd like to salvage what little we have left because I am trying to get custody of Grace and if I start blackmailing Rachel with the information that I obtained on the baby without her permission, I'll surely lose."

Steve shook his head.

"You will not say a word about this," Danny ordered as he looked to his friend, "and this is the last I am going to say about it too. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Steve said with a nod.

"Thank you."

**This is kind of a tag to the polo episode, but kinda not. I have this thing about plot holes and I think the show just leaves us hanging so much it's not funny and then when it suits them, they pick things up and its right out of left field. The way to keep a plot arch going is to give us little hits of it all along.**

_**Be your character's fortune teller. Tell his or her future.**_

Danny snuck back to the fortune teller after he and Kono had visited, and sat down at the table once more.

"I told you everything I know, Detective," The fortune teller stated without looking up.

Danny placed a second wad of money down on the table, "I'm here for a reading," he said calmly.

"I know you are," the woman stated and reached with her claw-like hands for the money, "but you understand, what I am about to tell you isn't anything you haven't already heard from my fellow colleagues."

"So you're saying nothing has changed?" Danny asked as he raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"You have changed, but only slightly." She answered and then dealt the cards out before him. "You don't want to admit that you like this place, but you have come to love it. You have lost the love of your life, all over again, but you knew that was too good to be true. You are selfless when it comes to your friends, which is the reason for your current comfort and family, but there will still be struggles, homesickness and injuries in your future."

"Yes, I've heard it all before," Danny sighed.

"But you have a specific question that you want to ask me."

"Will I win?"

The fortune teller looked deep into Danny's eyes. "Yes and No," she answered.

Danny huffed in frustration and stood, turned his back to the gypsy woman and moved toward the door.

"You will not win every battle you fight. There will be times when you will have to rely on the people that are close to you for the help that you need and they will pick you up when you fall down, but you will win in the battle that is the most pressing and hurtful - the one battle that you are facing in the very near future. By the _grace_ of the God that you don't believe in, you'll win."

Danny spun around at the finish of her last sentence and made eye contact with the woman who had just told him everything and nothing at all.

"My Grace?"

"Her home is here, her family - true family - is here." the woman stated.

"Can you be sure?"

"I only tell what I see, and what I see does not change."

**Again, in my humble opinion, Danny needs a dog. I have an Aussie, his name is Max. He is 60 pounds of fur and cuddles. He dreams all the time and the only thing that makes him feel better is if you hold him a little. He's big into cuddles.**

_**Your dog's last dream**_

"What is that?" Steve asked as he walked into Danny's new house and found Danny on the couch with a ball of fur in his arms.

"It's a seven week old Australian Shepherd puppy." Danny stated

"Why are you holding it, and why do you have it?" Steve asked

"Because I have a house now, custody of Grace, and the desperate need for a dog?" Danny asked rhetorically.

"Okay, so you wanted a dog - that's cool - but why are you holding onto it. If I'm not mistaken an Australian Shepherd isn't a little dog, and you sir, do not seem like the type of man to carry a k-9 around in a man purse. So why are you holding that dog like he's going to be that little forever?"

"He had a bad dream," Danny said softly. "He's only been with me a few days and he got scared. So I'm holding him and he'll be forever grateful. We're bonding."

"It had a bad dream?"

"Yes, Steven, dogs can have those, and he cried, so I am holding him and he's sleeping now - peacefully. Besides, he's not going to get that big. He can still jump up on the couch when he's older and cuddle. It's what dogs do, and because he's a herd dog, I'm going to train him off leash, but first he needs to associate me with authority, so when he's scared he has to come to me, when he's in trouble I'll be the one to scold him and when I order him to attack you, he'll eventually do it, and I'll praise him with treats and he'll be a good dog." Danny explained.

"You are going to train that little ball of fur to attack?" Steve asked skeptically.

"Only you."

"Who died and made you the dog whisperer?"

**The prompt leant itself well to an interrogation.**

_**Write a story using four L words: Lipstick, lust, loss, locked.**_

Steve and Danny stood together at the back of the interrogation room as their suspect recovered from their fast paced questioning and which resulted in her ultimate confession of having killed her husband.

"You know it was your lipstick that gave it all away. Not only did we manage to get DNA from the marks on your husband's cheek and the collar of his shirt, but we found the lipstick in your desk and matched the samples," Steve explained.

"Why did you do it?" Danny asked.

"Because I was having multiple affairs, and it wasn't that I was serious with any of them, it was lust. I was trying to end it with Andrew. I wanted to leave him but he was adamant that we try to work things out and I knew that I just couldn't stay with him any longer and lead him on."

"So you killed him?" Danny asked.

"I didn't mean to. It happened so fast. He wouldn't let me go. I got angry, he held on tighter and I begged, and then I reached for the lamp and swung.

"His loss."

"I never meant to kill him. I didn't think I'd hit him that hard. I just wanted to get away."

"Unfortunately, you did kill him. You smashed his head in with a cast iron lamp and now you're going to be locked up." Steve stated. "why did you try and cover it all up?"

"I was scared."

"Why, when police showed up, did you lie?"

"I was in too deep!"

"Why hit him in the head with a lamp? Why not bite him, or kick and punch, and struggle against him. You don't have any wounds of your own. You grabbed the lamp, you swung and you killed him!" Steve yelled.

"It was self-defense!"

"It could have been avoided."

**In my mind, Danny is a reader and so is Doris. This is a little bonding moment that they had over some of their favorite (and hated) literature.**

_**Write from the point of view of a literary character who changed your life.**_

Danny sat out behind the McGarrett house in one of the two Adirondack chairs.

Beside him sat Doris McGarrett, a book in her hands and a look of contentment on her face.

"There was a time, Daniel, when I was a true romantic. I believed that the words of the greats would lead me down a very different path - that Dickens would be the reason I lived a simple life, and then I got into his history and found out he was a real dick and a hypocrite. So I became a spy instead."

"Contrary to popular belief, I was a really reader when i was young. I loved it and I still am a reader when I get the chance – which isn't that often thanks to your son," Danny said as he looked out at the water and the waves. "I liked the murder mysteries, the detective stories, and books written by people that studied true events - like Thomas Harris and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I became a detective because I could hear their voices and follow their cases. And because villains like Hannibal Lector scared the crap out of me because I knew deep down that some part of that fictional character was based in true human nature. I loved stories about human nature and I don't think you see it quite as much as we do in the law enforcement profession."

"I would have to agree with you, Daniel," Doris nodded. "Steven's father was a big fan of the Sherlock stories."

"I know. He left a good pile of clues for us when Steve was looking to find you - code cracking using the dancing men."

"Clever," Doris laughed.

"Mary figured it out before Steve did."

"She's a bright girl," Doris said fondly. "It used to be like pulling teeth to get Steven to read."

"It still is."

"Even a good mystery?"

"I'm pretty sure the only thing he ever reads, for pleasure, is the newest edition of guns and ammo, and even then he downloads that onto his smart phone and does it on the go." Danny explained.

"Well sometimes, some people just don't have it in them," Doris stated, "as much as it hurts me to say that about my own son, but the truth is the truth."

"Unfortunately."

"But I have a new found hope in your Daniel," Doris smiled.

"Thank you, but I don't know if you should," Danny said honestly, "I've always hated Dickens." He confessed.

"Oh Charles isn't for everyone," Doris laughed. "And he was quite the philanderer, and locked up his wife, claiming her to be mad, just because he wouldn't divorce her and cause that kind of a scandal that would tarnish his name. No, he wrote about the virtues and then threw them out the window in his home life. He was terrible."

"I did not know that," Danny said and he was impressed by Doris's knowledge.

She nodded at him.

"And what are you reading now?"

"A satire on the apocalypse, told from the point of view of an angel and a demon," Doris stated, "who are best friends."

"_Good Omens_?" Danny asked with a smile.

"How did you know?"

"It's one of my favorites," Danny stated. "I pick it up any chance I get."

**Smells have always been my trigger. **

_**A vivid childhood memory from the child's perspective**_

"I remember smells mostly," Steve said as he stood with Danny by the bakery, as they waited for their informant to arrive. "Like the smell of my mother's perfume or the smell of cookies that my mom would make. Those smells are very rare now a day, but the smell from Liliha has not changed, and the salt sweet smell of Hawaii is still the same as when I was a child."

"The smells of the city always changed," Danny said with a sigh. "It was the seasonal smells that I remember, or the smell of too many cars, or certain blocks back home smelled different from the rest."

"Places all smell differently," Steve stated. "And there are plenty of places that I have visited that I never want to smell again."

"I can imagine," Danny nodded. "War can't smell good."

"Worst smells I've ever experienced, and it's a smell that lingers. Fire and flesh, and recently detonated explosives mixed with desert sands. It's terrible."

"Or the smell that lingers once you have fired your weapon. I don't know if I've told you this, but I hate that smell."

"Like you hate camping and the ocean?" Steve asked with a hint of something that mocked.

"You're funny," Danny stated sarcastically. "No, I actually hate the smell of gun powder. I hate when I know I have fired my weapon and I go to clean it and there is a smell. I hate that my cloths smell and my hair smells and the smell lingers in my nose. It's a terrible smell and I don't ever want to get used to it because in so many respects I don't believe that guns solve anything, but I know that I need mine because I value my life, and yes, I did choose this profession, and occasionally I have made the choice to shoot someone to save a life, but I regret having to kill and the smell always reminds me of that."

"I'm sorry I made fun of you."

"What?" Danny asked in shock.

"I'm sorry I made fun of you. It's a serious subject, and one that some of us need to take more seriously." Steve said with a nod.

"Okay."

"I know that through my career I have been trained to not see things the way you do, but I like to think that over the years that we have working together I have learned a thing or two from your humility, Danny, and come to think of it, I don't care for that smell either. I know that sometimes it's necessary, but I don't like it. Contrary to popular belief - I'm sure."

"I know it's a last resort for you," Danny said and averted his gaze.

"What was that?"

"Don't make me repeat myself," Danny scolded, "but I am sure, if you could manage things in another manner - a manner in which your definitions are very different from mine on occasions - you would choose not to use your weapons."

Steve smirked at his friend.

"Don't look at me like that," Danny stated having caught just the tail end of the look. "Our informant just pulled in." he added trying to change the subject.

"So he has," Steve smiled - content that he and his partner were on the same page.

**If Danny hasn't already done what I have written in the next prompt, he better get on it soon.**

_**Write a survival guide for a character: Ten things to do in an emergency**_.

Danny sat on the side of the road, his legs hanging over the railing, as Steve paced by the broken down Camaro.

"This is entirely your fault this time Danno - it's your car!" Steve stated angrily.

"My car, which you like to hijack and not listen to me when I yell 'No Steve Don't', but sure, I'll take the blame this time because I was on my way to get gas. I really was, and then blam, nope, the case was too important, we had to go right away," Danny ranted sarcastically. "That is number nine on my McGarrett survival list and again you failed miserably - or maybe I failed but I was hindered by you and your impatience."

"You have a survival guide?" Steve asked with a laugh.

"It's more like, _ten things to do to survive on the job with McGarrett_. Make sure the car if full of gas at all times, is number nine, and I was on my way to the gas station, but you jumped in, pushed me aside and drove off. Did you not look at the dials? Were you not paying attention as you headed for the highway?"

"No, I usually don't pay attention to the gas because, A. It's your car, and B. it's always full."

"So my survival guide is useful, and usually works, but not when the gentle balance is interrupted by an impatient McGarrett - interesting." Danny said with a smile as the tow truck arrived on the scene. "I'll have to upgrade - taking your behaviour into consideration. This will affect the whole list."

"Are you going to tell me what else is on the list?" Steve asked sarcastically.

"Nope," Danny stated with a shake of his head, "and you are paying for all of this because it is entirely _your_ fault. You don't see me climbing into your truck and taking it for joy rides because I am assuming that there will be fuel in it. No, you will pay for the tow, you will pay for the gas and you will pay for us being stranded with rants that will continue on until it is so solidly imbedded in your brain that this is your fault, that you will never, ever, assume anything about my car again. F.Y.I Ranting to modify Steve's behaviour is the number one thing to do to survive on the job with McGarrett."

**I would not want this job, it would be too stressful.**

_**You're the White House head chef, preparing a state dinner for the president of India. What do you serve, and how does it turn out?**_

"I would hate to be that guy," Danny stated as he and Steve were being paraded around like penguins in their suits for dignitaries. They were on duty, even though the Secret Service was well occupied with their primary charge - Governor Denning needed his best men to show off as well.

"You would never be that guy," Steve teased, "you can't cook to save your life, but entertain me Daniel, why would you not want it if you weren't completely useless in the kitchen?"

"I can cook," Danny retorted, "and even if I were good enough to work for the President, I wouldn't know what to make for these state dinners." he answered. "The President of India is here in Hawaii with the President of the United State and a bunch of other big wigs from all over this country. What do you make for them? Not cow based dishes because cows are sacred in India. Do you go all out and be totally Hawaiian and brag about where you are with fish and pineapples and whatnot? Or do you play it safe and just go vegetarian?"

"Good point..." Steve said and looked around at all the tables that had been set up and all the waiters who were waiting to get started.

"Do you make several options? Do you pick a theme and hope that it's not going to offend anyone? Do you cater to your boss, or do you try and impress his guests? What if you don't know anything about Indian food at all or Hawaiian food for that matter? Do you call around and get help because Hawaii is a long way from the White House. No, I would not like to be that guy and I would not be cooking for this many people."

"Look, he's got a menu on the table," Steve stated and picked up the short white card from his place setting at the table he had found to be his own - as he and Danny continued to 'patrol' the dining hall. "We'll be starting with an avocado salad, then a garden fresh gazpacho, followed by your choice of chicken coconut curry or blackened Mahi or Kalua pig. Then it gives you a full description of the three choices - with a possible vegetarian option for all three - and the list of sides that apparently you can mix and match. Do you want to hear them?" Steve asked and when Danny shook his head in the negative he continued. "There is a palate cleansing course that will consist of a mint shaved ice, and dessert is going to be a coffee infused Crème Brulee with chocolate, or a pineapple cream pie."

Danny stared at Steve in confusion.

"It sounds great," Steve stated optimistically.

"It sounds like we're going out for burgers as soon as we're off this assignment - I don't believe cows are sacred, I'll be eating one tonight!"

**Don't we always make fun of Danny's hair, because it's Danny's hair?**

_**Your favorite TV newscaster's hair**_

"Man that guy had all the swag with that hair style," Steve stated as he and Danny sat in the bullpen catching the evening news before they headed out for their late meeting with Denning.

"That guy's got nothing on me," Danny said and slicked back his own hair.

"Well no, your hair had a life of its own, you can't control that, but that guy appears on the public news every night with that hair style and I'm sure he has a stylist that could fix that monstrosity. But look at it! That is one crazy bad comb over." Steve laughed.

"Well they can't all have my good looks, or your ruggedness," Danny stated teasingly.

"I don't even know what he's talking about, I'm too distracted by that hair." Steve stated ignoring Danny's last comment.

"He's talking about kittens," Danny said with a sigh, "because nothing else is making news on this island except for a bunch of kittens being found dumped in a dumpster."

"That's animal cruelty, it's a crime," Steve stated as he seemed to sober up from his distractions.

"I know, and they caught the people because they weren't smart enough to shred their personal papers that were found in the same trash bag as the kittens." Danny stated. "The other stupid thing was dumping the kittens in a dumpster in a regularly frequented market place where people actually dumpster dive for food. The kittens were found by a man known to us as homeless, and he's being praised as a hero now. Good for him, it's about time he caught a break." Danny repeated the whole news story as they went to commercial for his partner.

"You should do the news Danno, If law enforcement ever becomes too much, you've got the hair for television." Steve teased.

"Oh I know I do," Danny smirked and the news report resumed.

"Look, they fixed his hair," Steve laughed.

"They must have heard you complaining."

**And that, dear friends, is all for now. Hope you liked this, the first update of 2013. Which were your favorites? **


	24. 231 to 240

**EDIT: So sorry about the formating problems everyone.**

**A/N: Hey Everyone! Thanks so much for reading and sticking with me through this epic endeavour that I have taken on. I truely can't believe I've written this many, but I have and with every bunch of ten and every great comment I get from you wonderful people, I just have to keep on going. This batch has a few serious ones, one daddy Danny one that I love and I think it's my favorite now, and some really funny ones. Spoiler – body shots off Kono! I know you're excited! So without further adue here they are. **

**P.S: In the last bunch I aluded to Danny's 10 things to do to survive on the Job with McGarrett and so many people have asked me what the ten things are because I didn't put them all in the story... well, at the bottom of this update in my final authors notes I present you to Danny's survival guide! Enjoy**

Prompts 231 to 240

**To start off, I thought you all needed a good old fashioned Cargument.**

_**Where will you be exactly one year from now?**_

"Is that some kind of a joke?" Danny yelled as he flailed his arms in the small confined space that was the Camaro.

"You told me to change the subject," Steve stated as he continued to drive.

"Oh wow, you're serious," Danny huffed sarcastically. "Well in all likelihood, I'll be dead before next year, but in the slim chance that you, and your moronic ideas and insane driving habits don't get me killed, then I'll probably be right here, in this passenger seat, in my car, yelling at you for yet another stupid - absolutely idiotic - stunt you've pulled again. And I'll still be ranting about the potentially dangerous situation that you put us into, not to mention your blatant disregard for the civilian population on this island, but you won't listen to me now, so in a years time I'll wonder why I even try to get through to you, but then again I am an optimistic person and I believe deep down that one day you may surprise me and change - today is no that day."

"Oh right, you are _so_ mister optimistic," Steve chuckled but there was something that seethed angrily underneath the laughter. "And, for the record, the reason I got us out of the situation and forced our suspect back into his vehicle and onto the streets was because I was trying to protect the civilians that could have gotten caught in that potential fire fight. As we speak, HPD are probably arriving on the scene to help the people that had been injured and now we are in pursuit of our suspect once more - and if you haven't noticed he dropped his weapon on the boardwalk so now he's unarmed."

"But now he has a two ton vehicle to use as a weapon as he ploughs through the civilian streets," Danny countered, "and how could you possible know if he's unarmed? You have an arsenal in the trunk of this car, who's to say that _Johnny Trigger Happy_ over there doesn't take a page out of the SEAL survival guide and fill his trunk with weapons of mass destruction?"

"Why do you always have to assume that this is a SEAL thing?"

"Is this not a SEAL thing? You're in a car chase with a former navy SEAL whom you once worked with and who was dishonourably discharged because he went crazy and was selling weapons on the black market, but by all means, if you can prove that this isn't a SEAL thing, I'll gladly bite my tongue."

"Okay, fine, it's a SEAL thing, but this guy is sick. He spent four years in a psychiatric hospital suffering from PTSD and schizophrenia." Steve retorted.

"And who was released, with conditions because his medication had been working, but as soon as he got out, he got right back into the business that got him arrested in the first place and now, even though you know this guy and worked with this guy and trusted this guy, he opened fire in a very public place, killed two police officers that tried to stop him and is dealing weapons to one of our biggest baddies - Wo Fat – whom you have given the title of arch nemesis. Why are you defending him when you know damn well - and I know that you know this McGarrett - but we are likely not going to take this man alive and the more we look into him the uglier things are going to be. Now I know how proud you are because you are a SEAL, and you don't ever want to see that title tarnished by anyone, but this guy is doing a damn good job of that and there is a certain point when we have to stop blaming it on his illness and come to the realization that he's just breaking the law and endangering our islands. He's lost all his chances."

"Danny, you're right," Steve stated and took another sharp corner and got the suspects car in his field of view once more.

"All right, good, as long as we are all together on this. Now what do we do?" Danny asked.

"We have to stop him," Steve said with determination, "using any means possible."

"I know that look, Steve. What are you planning?" Danny asked as with another turn the harbour came into view and the end of the road that they had been traveling on. "Steve, what are you going to do?" he asked again and grabbed onto the holy shit handle with all his might."

"I'm going to neutralize all of his weaponry and then, when I have him on a more balanced playing field, I'll take him down - I am the navy SEAL after all."

"Like hell you are," Danny yelled as the end of the road turned into the ocean and the fleeing suspect car hit the barrier and flew into the water.

"Weapons neutralized," Steve stated as he slammed on the brakes and stopped the car.

"Of course they are," Danny sighed as he watched Steve rush out of the car, throw off his bullet proof vest and hurl himself into the ocean after the sinking car.

Danny got out of the car slowly, walked to the edge where the car had gone over - his weapon constantly at the ready - to see Steve pulling the shocked and injured suspect out of his car as it sank.

"A year from now we'll look back on this and we'll laugh," Steve stated as he pushed his former SEAL friend up and out of the water, where the man collapsed at Danny's feet.

Danny shook his head and tossed hand cuffs to Steve. "No, Steven, there is nothing funny about your behaviour."

**A while back I wrote a prompt about the guys being caught in the jungle in a net. This is the sequel to that story. For all you Slashers out there, if you want to see this as a Steve and Danny date, you may but it was never meant to be one...but on second inspection...they totally sound like a married couple by the end.**

_**Your favourite jeans.**_

"Would you quit pouting?" Steve asked as he and Danny hiked out of the jungle. "If you hate this so much, why did you agree to come along? It's like you are a glutton for punishment."

"What else was I supposed to do, leave you alone in the woods - by woods I mean jungle Steven," Danny huffed as the correction had already appeared on the tip of Steve's tongue. "No, I came out here with you because you can't afford to go out alone and risk your life, and ultimately the safety of Five-O."

"This isn't business, this is our day off. You don't have to babysit me on our days off, Daniel," Steve stated and his voice was filled with what seemed to be annoyance.

"Well clearly I do because you got us caught up in a poachers net, one which I had to cut us out of because you were too tangled up in the mess of ropes to even move. And then, if that wasn't enough, you decided you wanted to make sure there weren't any other traps so we had to hike around the jungle, because you were sure it was something much more sinister then people hunting and trapping wild boar, but no, it couldn't possibly be the Kapu, because this isn't their hunting grounds..." Danny ranted sarcastically. "It had to be a trap for Five-O. They just happened to know that we were going hiking today."

"You didn't have to come, the Kapu would have eventually found me and I would have been fine." Steve retorted.

"Yeah, right, fine," Danny stated with a shake of his head. "You are not fine, we need to get you in to have your brain scanned or something, because I'm willing to bet that you are completely off your rocker."

"It was just a little accident and misunderstanding."

"And you need babysitting anytime you go out, because clearly you can't function in the regular world without finding yourself in heap loads of trouble."

"And who died and made you my keeper?" Steve asked angrily.

"You did when you decided I was the right man for the job," Danny scolded. "Remember that time in your dad's garage with guns and shit?"

"I didn't mean for that to mean that you need to babysit me."

"It's an unwritten rule with you, because you cannot be the judge of your own well being."

"Are you saying that it's my fault that someone put up a trap and we fell into it? I never used to have these problems until you came along," Steve stated with a shake of his head.

"No, you didn't have people pointing out that you have a problem because you made it seem like it was the actual mission you were on, but like you said, this isn't a mission, this was our day off and you made me rip my favourite pair of jeans, but then again I should have known this would happen, but then again, you said we were going for ice-cream so I didn't really dress for the jungle. Had I known the ice-cream came after the jungle 'walk' then I would have dressed more appropriately, but yet again, you failed to give me adequate information, and I should have expected as much."

"Had I said we were going on a hike and then for ice-cream would you have come along?" Steve asked.

"Yes, but I would have called for back-up or at least told our friends where we would be and when we would be back so that if there were any problems at least we would have been cut down form the net trap much earlier and would actually get ice-cream." Danny complained.

"Next time I promise I'll give you more information," Steve sighed as he finally fell into the drivers seat of the Camaro, "so that you can plan your wardrobe accordingly."

"Don't mock me," Danny stated angrily as he fell into the car as well, "you now owe me a new pair of jeans and ice-cream!"

"Will that get you off my case?" Steve asked as he looked nonchalantly across at his partner.

"Has it ever worked before?" Danny asked sarcastically. "You got us trapped in a tree on our day off. Like you got us boat-jacked, and stranded on a cliff and the side of the road."

"All these things were out of my control."

"Next time we decide to do something on a day off, let's pick something that you absolutely can't screw up - like catch. Let's play catch."

"We went to a football game and you got the whole place shot up," Steve stated in response.

"That was a gang war, and not my fault." Danny stated.

"Just like the boat-jacking, the botched camping trip, the fall of the cliff and the stranding on the side of the road were not my fault."

"The stranding was, because you are no mechanic and I don't know how you got it into your head that you fixed that car of your father's. That one was all your fault."

"Do you want ice-cream or not?" Steve asked with a sigh as he put the car into gear and pulled away from the parking spot at the side of the highway.

"I'd prefer dinner, now that you ruined my whole day and my best pair of jeans."

"I'm not taking you out looking like that!" Steve stated and motioned at the tattered mess that was his partner.

Danny rolled his eyes, "fine, just take me home."

**Also, not so long ago, I wrote a story about Max aluding to his days as a frat-boy. This is another one of those stories where we see that you can't just Max by his exterior appearance. **

_**The last time you cheated.**_

"You cheated!" Steve stated, throwing his cards down on to the table and a groan arose from the rest of the players around him.

"No, Brah, I'm just this good," Kamekona stated with a chuckle and a smile as he raked the chips from the centre of the table toward himself.

"Is that so, Big Guy?" Danny asked and plucked a hidden three of diamonds from Kamekona's collar. "Because I saw you switch out your cards."

"Who's side are you on?" Kamekona asked as Steve took the chips away from Kamekona and Danny began to deal again.

"I'm in this for myself, but I'm also gonna watch you, and everyone else at this table like a hawk, so that I don't lose my money."

"You do realize this is illegal," Charlie stated as he placed his first chip in the centre of the table as the next hand had started.

"This is just a group of guys, staying in for a night of poker. It's not illegal." Danny stated.

"So, because you're a cop, you can break the rules?" Kamekona asked.

"It wasn't my idea," Danny stated and raised the bid.

"It was my idea," Steve said as he leaned back in his chair after folding his hand, "and it's not like we're really making any money on this. What did you put in Kamekona, twenty bucks, and you want to cheat to get that back?"

"No, brah, I want to cheat to get my twenty bucks, and your's and Danny's and Charlie's and Chin's and Max's. Then I'll be up a hundred bucks and you'll be out."

"We'll I guess it's a good thing we have Danny here to keep an eye on you." Steve smirked.

"What if Danny's cheating?" Kamekona asked as the hand ended and Danny took it with a full house.

"I'm not cheating," Danny said with a shake of his head. "I'm an honest cop." he added and passed the deck of cards to his left so that Chin was dealing this time.

"When was the last time you cheated?" Steve asked as he looked across the table at his partner.

"That depends, what kind of cheating are we talking about? Cards? Never. In a relationship? Rachel cheated with me on Stanley, does that count? Cheat a suspect out of a confession - that's your job." Danny prattled off his resent and not so resent exploits, and folded his hand.

"Everyone cheats at something," Chin stated.

"It is true, I will admit to it, I cheated a great deal in my days while I was trying for a higher education," Max confessed as he raised the bid on Steve.

"You cheat on tests and stuff?" Danny asked in shock.

"Oh Lord no," Max stated with a shake of his head and laid down his cards to show off a flush - 6 to 10 spades. "No, but I cheated many a drunk out of his money and many a sorority girl out of her under garments. It was the life of a frat-boy and I was president of mine after only a year."

"You were president of your Fraternity?" Danny asked in shock and Steve echoed his sentiments.

"Indeed, I was smart, I was a gentleman's, gentleman, and I was great at planning out safe, yet embarrassing, ways to pledge new members. I also managed to turn around the Frat's financials, making us the wealthiest group of guys on campus, and the most popular because most of our money went to charity and the ladies love the charities."

"How many bikini car washes did you plan?" Danny asked mockingly.

"The trick wasn't how many - the trick was how to give the best possible car wash and show for the most reasonable price. We made ten thousand dollars in a day, once," Max explained.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Danny stated.

"Stick with me, kid, and I'll teach you a think or two." Max stated as he raked the last of the chips across the table toward himself, took the money that had been placed for safe keeping on the counter and moved to leave. "Oh before I forget," he stated once the money was safely pocketed, "bet you didn't even notice these missing," he added and from his sleeve he produced a king, an ace, and a queen.

"How did you do that?" Steve gasped.

Max shrugged, with a sly smile crossing his face, as he turned to the door and walked out.

"He just cheated us out of all of our money," Charlie said as he looked at the empty table and then at Steve and Danny who still looked just as shocked.

"Of all the people, who would ever suspect Max?" Chin asked.

"Oh he's good," Danny stated. "I think we had better keep a closer eye on that one."

**To make this prompt work with my underlying challenge of making these all about Five-O I will say that Steve and Danny aren't actually on the Titanic, nor do they actually play any music – though Danny does sing a little.**

_**The orchestra on the Titanic famously kept playing as the ship went down. Describe the sinking of the Titanic from the point of view of the musicians playing in the ballroom - from their interactions to the sights, sounds, and sensations they experienced as the ship sinks.**_

The ship had been struck and, as far as Detective Danny Williams was concerned, they were going down - way down - like the Titanic on her maiden voyage.

"Well, it was nice knowing ya lads," Danny stated sarcastically on the deck of the modern tanker ship as, from the deck, he could hear the captain yelling orders to his crew. "May as well lay down our weapons and play ourselves into oblivion," he added and mimed playing the worlds smallest violin. "_Nearer, my God, to thee, nearer to thee! E'en though it be a cross that raiseth me, still all my song shall be, nearer, my God, to thee..._" Danny sang.

"You watch way too many chick flicks, Daniel," Steve said with a roll of his eyes. "Would you just get over it. We aren't even sinking." Steve added and with his weapons still raised for battle, he led a contingent of naval men toward the lower deck levels - an army of navy men had joined them and the coast guard for this case.

"Steven, we were struck by another vessel - one which carried off our fugitive while we were scrambling to regain our footings because of the shock of being stuck by another boat. There is a hole in the side of this boat now, and we _are_ going down. Shouldn't you be yelling things like, 'all hand to the life boats' and, 'women and children - and handsome New Jersey Detectives - first'?" Danny mocked to cover his panic.

"Daniel, look over there," Steve said with a sigh and pointed across the deck to the other side of the tanker ship. "What do you see?" he asked.

"The island," Danny stated.

"And how fast do you think this boat is going?"

"Fast enough for my liking - thank you very much."

"We aren't going to sink," Steve stated with another roll of his eyes, "and do you know how I know this?"

"You talked to Poseidon and he told you that the spirits of the sea are at your beck and call?" Danny asked sarcastically.

"The ship will make it back to port before we take on any substantial amounts of water, and because of the safety features that are built into this ship, even if we are taking on water, it will be confined to one specific location. We are NOT sinking, so pick up your gun and help me clear this ship to make sure it is safe."

"That's what the builder of Titanic said but his water proofing design didn't reach all the levels of the ship and now the Titanic has been at the bottom of the ocean for over 100 years."

"Thank you Mr. Andrews." Steve stated sarcastically. "I know my Maritimes history, but don't you think that after that disaster, the issues with the designs would have been fixed? This vessel - the one you claim is sinking out from under us - was build almost 80 years after Titanic - and it's not a luxury passenger liner, it's a tanker ship. We'll make it back to port before we even dip down into the water by the weigh of the additional liquid that is making its way on board." He explained. "There is no need for you to get you knickers in a twist. You'll be back on dry land as soon as we clear this ship and make sure that only one of our fugitives have gotten away. So would you please, stop your complaining, pick up your weapon, and follow me so that we can finish the job we came out here to do?"

"I'd rather get in a life boat and paddle to shore."

"It will take you longer to do that, then it will take this ship to get there."

"Maybe I just want to get away from you!"

Steve sighed. "If that is the case, then by all means, get yourself a life boat and get off, but you'll have to do it alone because we have work to do," Steve stated and headed off into the ships bowels with his contingent of followers.

Danny watched for a moment as every last man followed Steve without worry or complaint that they may sink to the bottom of the clear blue ocean.

"You had better be right about this," Danny huffed to himself as he took up the rear and followed the men into the ship.

**This would only happen to Steve and Danny.**

_**You are on the highway in the world's worst traffic jam for at least two days. What happens?**_

"Would you stop that?" Steve asked as Danny banged his head against the headrest as they had slowed, once again, to a crawl - on the highway- for what seemed like the billionth time in what Danny swore was days.

"How long has it been?" Danny asked and stopped his compulsive movement.

"We have traveled all of twenty feet in the last two and a half hours," Steve replied in frustration.

"It seems like days - two at least!" Danny over exaggerated as he renewed his compulsive twitching. "We're going to die in here!" he added as he began playing with the electronic windows.

"Stop that! It will clear up soon," Steve scolded but at the same time he was trying to stay optimistic - and failing.

"I'm hungry," Danny whined.

"Me too!" Steve sighed.

"I need to pee."

"Don't think about it."

"I'm bored!"

"So am I," Steve growled and, knowing full well it would do absolutely no good whatsoever, he leaned on the cars horn like everyone else in the traffic jam.

"Hmm," Danny hummed as he looked out the window and then got out of the car.

"Where do you think you are going?" Steve yelled at his partner.

"You're not going anywhere, and if I hop that chain link fence I'll be able to get to that convenient store, get snacks, relieve myself and maybe get a heads up as to what is going on. You'll still be here when I get back, unless I end up calling Kono and Chin to see if one of them wants to come out here, using the long route, to get me."

"Don't you dare abandon me!"

"Fine, I'll come back with snacks!" Danny stated with a wave and then darted toward the side of the highway and gingerly hopped the fence.

"That's actually not a bad idea," Steve said to himself once he was alone.

Thirty minutes later, without having moved more then a foot and a half, Steve saw Danny strolling back toward the car with a paper bag in one arm and a popsicle in his other hand.

"Is that a banana popsicle?" Steve asked as he caught a wif of the treet as Danny got back into the car.

"Mmm hmm," Danny nodded.

"Where's mine?" Steve asked as he longingly watched Danny eat.

"I got you this," Danny stated and pulled a bottled smoothy out of his paper bag. "It has fruits and vitamins and all kinds of healthy things that you like in it."

"But I want a popsicle."

"It would have melted on my stroll back over here," Danny said as he finished off his popsicle and threw the wooden sticks back into the paper bag. "Oh and we're likely to be here for a long time. There is a three car pile up and an overturned tanker truck that is blocking off the whole freeway. The first car struck the second car, causing it to rear end the third car with so much force that the third was thrown like a base ball sending another car flying over the barrier and into oncoming traffic, which caused the tanker to jack-knife and spill it's cargo all over the other lanes and caused more cars to ditch themselves and about a dozen other minor collisions. They say that there are three people dead and two more sent to hospital."

"Who told you that?" Steve asked.

"Kono and Chin picked up the all call when the accident happened. They are on the scene." Danny answered and rummaged through his bag pulling out a bag of chips and a sports magazine. "They didn't have any organic produce at the gas station, so you'll have to deal with energy drinks and granola bars until this pile up can be cleared away enough to get traffic moving again."

"Gimme the chips!" Steve stated angrily and grabbed at the bag.

"Hey!"

"This is no time to be thinking healthy," Steve stated angrily as he munched on the chips and leaned on the horn again.

"Did you just miss everything I just said?" Danny asked and pulled another bag of chips out of his paper bag.

"No I heard you, and it made me even more pissed off!" Steve stated. "because I was left to sit here and wait, and over heat, while you went on a stroll, then you came back and tried to make me eat food that you would proceed to mock the whole time we were out here and, if that wasn't the worst of it, you tell me that we're stuck here while the rest of our team is doing something to help people. This is bullshit!"

"Dude, I wasn't going to mock you. I bought the stuff because I know you would rather eat healthy food and so I took my time reading all the labels to see what would be the lesser of the evils in the road side gas station. You always tell me its one thing if I eat unhealthy, but you don't have to do it. I was just trying to be nice!"

Steve looked across the seat and Danny and saw that he was, indeed, being sincere.

"I'm sorry," Steve said with a sigh as he lowered his eyes to the fruit smoothy Danny had brought for him.

"You can be such a jerk sometimes," Danny sighed and looked out the window, plunging the car into silence for the remainder of their awkward stay on the gridlocked freeway.

**Danny, Grace and Catherine are here to have fun...Steve's being a party pooper.**

_**Describe a trip to an amusement park, focusing on the colours, sounds, smells, and tastes of the day.**_

"This day is going to be the best of days! I can smell it already," Danny stated with a grin that spread across his face, as he and Grace, and Steve and Catherine, walked through the gates and into the amusement park.

"Smells like Elephant Ears," Grace stated just as excited as her father.

"And corn dogs," Danny added.

"And a heart attack waiting to happen," Steve stated. "We've only just gotten here and you already want to stuff your face? It's 9 in the morning. You can't possibly want to eat already."

"You didn't have to come along," Catherine stated as she shot Steve a look that scolded. "I only invited you because I thought you'd back out, leaving me with Danny and Grace to totally concur this park."

"You didn't want me to come?" Steve asked in shock.

"I didn't say that, but I'd be lying if I told you I didn't think you would make a fuss over the lack of healthy food to eat." Catherine stated.

"Hey, I eat junk food, and I can handle a day at the amusement park," Steve retorted.

"But you would rather be running drills and shooting people, admit it!" Danny stated.

"Not true at all, I plan to ride every roller coaster, every zero gravity, every ride you have to be this tall to get on," Steve stated and mockingly motioned over Danny's head.

"All right," Catherine stated playing along, "let's go on that one first." she stated and pointed at the tallest drop that loomed over the entire park, as screams already started to fill the air.

"Maybe we should work our way up to that one," Steve stated as he eyes the monstrosity of tangled steal with trepidation.

"Or you could wait here and hold my purse," Catherine stated, took Grace by the hand and licked arms with Danny, "shall we?" she asked.

Danny and Grace nodded and led the way to line.

"You can fly helicopters and jump out of planes, what is your problem?" Steve asked himself as Danny, Grace and Catherine disappeared into the crowd.

"You don't trust shoty craftsmanship?" Danny's voice asked in his head.

"It's safety tested every single day, more then once," Steve argued with himself.

"Hey Uncle Steve!" Grace called from the very front of the line.

Steve waved at the little girl.

"Wanna grab me an elephant ear while you're waiting?" She called to him. "The line looks really long."

Steve turned and looked at the booth and then waved to Grace and walked away to stand in line.

"At least he'll be good for something today," Catherine whispered in Danny's ear as they climbed into the car for the rollercoast right.

"He'll be riding all the rides after this one," Danny said with a smirk, "because he wont want to be shown up by a little girl." He added and pointed at Grace.

"This is going to be awesome, Danno!"

"I know baby girl! Hold on!"

**Ok This is my favorite Daddy Danny moment I have ever written.**

_**You're confined to your bed for three months due to a serious illness. What do you miss, and what's the first thing you'll do once they let you outside?**_

Grace sat at her father's bedside and smiled as she read to him from one of her favourite story books.

"Grace, you really don't have to do this," Danny said to his preteen daughter.

"I want to, Danno. You always take care of me when I am sick."

"But I'm not sick. I had surgery, and I'm feeling much better. I should try and get up and do something around here."

"No, Danno, you have to stay in bed and rest until the doctor clears you, and you know after the surgery that you had you have to listen to your doctors. So, until the doctor says you are better, recovering from surgery is considered a kind of sick, and I will be here to take care of you so that you can rest for the prescribed minimum three months."

"Oh man," Danny sighed and laid back in bed once more.

"And I am perfectly capable, at my age, to do lots of things for you, and when I can't I just call Uncle Steve and he comes to help," Grace stated proudly.

"You do know that my three months is over in like three more days, and then I have a doctors appointment and I'll be able to get back to normal. What's three days in comparison to three months? I'm fine, let me get up and move around."

"Do you want me to call Uncle Steve?" Grace threatened with her cell in her hand, "because you know he will come here and he will make you stay in bed."

Danny rolled his eyes, "do you have any idea how much you sound like your mother?"

A grin spread across Grace's face as she nodded.

"Of course you do, you learned from the best, who am I kidding?"

Grace spun on her heals as the doorbell rang, "I'll get it." she chimed and fled toward the door.

"God, I miss being able to answer the door, or just order pizza and pay for it myself," Danny sighed as he turned and stared out the window at the beautiful sun that steamed in on him. "I miss being outside, and car chases with Steve, and being able to walk into the office to find all my friend busy at work. I even miss stakeouts and interrogations. This being sick thing sucks, I haven't even seen a case in three months...not even the paper work. I miss the paper work. I could do paper work from my bed!" Danny grumbled to himself as he kicked at his tangled blankets and huffed in frustration.

"Hey Jersey, how you feeling?" Toast asked as he was lead into Danny's bedroom by Grace.

"What are you doing here?" Danny asked skeptically.

"Steve told me you were out of commission, and I thought I would take this opportunity to teach you a thing or two, on a very advanced level," Toast stated with a wink at Grace, "about computers, programming and how to see the patterns in the matrix." he added with a smile and placed a rather large lap top on Danny's bed. "Doesn't that sound like fun?" he asked.

"Anything sounds like fun when you've been laying in a bed for three months."

"Shoots, brother, that sounds so totally lame," Toast said sympathetically. "What did you do?"

"I had torn my ACL, in my knee before and the doctor aluded to the possiblity of having surgery if I ever mucked it up again, and well, with a partner like McGarrett, I knew I would eventually need surgery but I didn't think it was this bad - so bad that I've been off my feet and bed ridden for three months."

"Almost three months," Grace correct.

"Three months in three days." Danny stated.

"And you've been able to do absolutely nada since then?" Toast asked.

"Nope, just pop pain killers like I'm an addict and lay here." Danny sighed and then brightened up when he saw the sadness in his daughters face, "but on the bright side of it, I've been well taken care of by the most beautiful girl in the world and she's made me so proud with how much she's been able to do, and any time her mother tries to get her to go visit them in Vegas, Grace would said, 'sorry mommy, I have to take care of daddy, he's not well enough yet for me to leave him,' so I have felt mighty special this whole time."

Grace beamed proudly.

"Well I'm glad you have such a great little nurse looking after you," Toast said with a smile as he too turned toward Grace, "is that what you want to be when you grow up?" he asked.

"Maybe, or maybe a doctor so that I can fix people, but mostly I think I want to be able to take care of my Dad." Grace answered honestly.

"See, world greatest daughter, right there."

"Well that is very noble and good of you," Toast stated with a nod of his head.

"So what have you brought for me, Toast?" Danny asked as he tried to help his daughter as she blushed with embarrassment.

"Well, first I want to assess your current computer skills, then we'll move onto lessons depending on how savvy you are."

"All right, let's get started," Danny stated. "How do I turn this thing on?" he asked.

"Oh boy, this is going to take a long time..." Toast sighed as he looked to Grace and she giggled.

"I'm going to leave you boys alone to work, and I'll make lunch," Grace said with a nod as she left the room.

"She's pretty awesome, dude, you've done an amazing job with that one," Toast commented when Grace was out of the room.

"She's great isn't she?" Danny asked proudly. "I'm gonna have to get sick more often to let her practice on me."

"Way to be the poster child for single dads all over the world," Toast mocked.

"It's a tough job, but somebody has to do it."

**This one makes me sad, and it makes me laugh all at the same time. You be the judge.**

_**Write for 10 minutes about what is running through a husband-to-be's head while his wife-to-be is walking down the aisle to the alter where he stands.**_

"This probably wasn't the best idea we've ever had," Danny whispered into Steve's ear.

"I'll have to agree with you this time." Steve said with a slight nod of his head.

From Steve's place at the table in the Tropics Bar with the other members of Five-O, he sat watching Chin and the change in his mood, and from where they sat he and his friends had a perfect view of the beach and ultimately the wedding that had just started down by the waters edge.

Chin stared fixated on the proceedings as sorrow and grief came into his eyes.

"What is taking so long?" Danny asked grumpily. "We ordered our food hours ago - did they have to slaughter their own cows, or wait for the meat to arrive from the mainland?"

"It's only been then minutes," Chin corrected as he turned back around and faced the members of his group once more. "Beautiful night for a wedding," he added with a sigh.

"Oh sure," Danny stated sarcastically. "I'm sure that's exactly what was just going through that Groom's mind," he added with a chuckle. "He doesn't care that it was a nice night, he only cares that he's getting laid later on."

"Was that the thought going through your mind when you married Rachel?" Steve asked with laugh.

"No!"

"Then what did you think about, Danny, on your wedding day?" Kono asked as the subject seemed to interest her cousin and had caused Danny to blush.

"I'll admit I was thinking about marrying the most beautiful girl in the world. I wondered how she had chosen me, of all the people in New Jersey and New York, and her homeland for that matter. Then I thought this was surely a dream and I would wake up, and I did several years later when she told me she wanted a divorce, but on that day I was nervous and I was a wreck and I just wanted to get drunk, but at the same time I just wanted to get it over with. My biggest fear was that she would realize what was happening, and who she was marrying, and that she would leave me at the alter."

"In other words, you were a basket-case, like every other man who has ever decided to enter into marriage?" Chin asked with a laugh.

"Yes, exactly. I was that guy," Danny laughed.

"You never really know what people mean when they warn you about marriage until you are getting ready to get married. The trick, I think, to easing your nerves is to make sure you walk your bride down the isle, screw all the traditions and the superstitions, walk her down the isle yourself to make sure she, and you, make it there." Chin mocked.

"Ah, well I'll keep that in mind," Steve stated.

"Or be smart," Danny stated, "and take my advice now. Everything changed once you're married. You may think that you've lived together long enough, or that you know each other so completely that marriage is just a signature on that piece of paper but it is not that, and once the honeymoon is over, that's when the real marriage starts to be defined. My advice to you, don't ever get married. As for you, Kono, don't try to talk a man into marriage, it's just a bad idea."

"Oh thanks so much for that advice," Kono laughed sarcastically.

"Malia and I never left the Honeymoon stage, so I can't commiserate with you there, Danny, but I can promise not to ever get married again." Chin stated as he sipped his beer.

"You are a smart man," Danny said and raised his beer to toast his friend.

"Did it ever cross your mind that maybe Rachel was having just as many second thoughts and worries as you were?" Kono asked.

"Oh I know she was. I know that she was crazy worried about marrying a cop, but at the time she said she could handle it. I guess it was the worst of our problems, but there were others. I didn't make the money she was used to. We lived in not so great an area, and I worked in a worst one. I was very career driven, because I wanted to make more money and I wanted to be able to give her everything, but that's just not the reality of this job - even now, being the elitist that I am with you people - it's not enough and look at the man she's with now. Things happened during our marriage that were bad for the whole world. When we got married did I think it would be as hard as it was? No. Did I believe that in some way the world would be against me? No. I was young and naive, and I thought we loved each other enough to get through it. I thought the vows and the piece of paper meant something, but I was wrong. Do I regret marrying Rachel? No, I can't, she gave me Grace. But knowing what I know now, and the struggles I have with trust and relationships, and knowing that my job has only gotten more dangerous being here in Hawaii, I wouldn't do it again and not just because I don't want it. I wouldn't want to put some unsuspecting woman through that kind of worry." Danny explained. "Maybe Rachel thought that me being here in Hawaii would be safer, and maybe that is why she was willing to give it another shot, but I guess I changed her mind pretty quickly."

"It's not your fault, Danny, it's just what happens in our line of work," Chin said sympathetically.

"You say that now, but I know you blame yourself for Malia's death." Danny said and pointed across the table at Chin accusingly.

"You're right, I do," Chin nodded, "and I know it's the job."

"So what do we do? Do we try to find happiness somewhere else? Do we leave the dangers of the job behind and become civilians? Or do we carry on and do what we've always known was our calling. We may be miserable, but at least it's for the greater good."

"Are you saying that if you weren't a cop, you'd get married again?" Steve asked.

"No, never," Danny stated. "In my world, marriage is just an excuse for the woman to take all your money once she decides she's had enough of you. I'm too jaded to get married again."

"I'm with you there," Chin stated. "The jaded part."

"See, if anyone had a chance at being happy in a marriage, it would be Steve and Catherine, because they are from the same back ground. They know the dangers of their lives together. Does that mean that they wouldn't be each other's weaknesses? No, so there would still be struggles in that marriage as well. Do you make more then Cat?" Danny asked as he turned to Steve.

"Why are we even talking about this?" Steve asked and there was embarrassment in his tone.

"It's just a question. Do you make more money then Cat, here with Five-O, or is she rolling in it because she's still with the Navy."

"I make more then she does because I'm a SEAL, I'm specialized, and I have this gig," Steve answered. "Not saying that she's not specialized but I'm an elitist too."

Chin and Danny looked at one another and then back at Steve, "prenup" they stated together.

"I'm not getting married," Steve stated. "Cat and I are perfectly happy with the way things are."

"Are you sure?" Kono asked joining in with Danny and Chin, in their interrogation of McGarrett. "Have you talked to her about it?"

"Well, no," Steve answered and coloured slightly, "but I'm sure we'd see eye to eye."

"Prenup!" Danny and Chin stated together once more.

"How did this whole conversation turn around onto me. I thought the two of you were warning Kono and I never to get married!"

"We were, but the person that is the most likely, at this time, to get married is you." Danny stated, "and so, as your friends, we are just trying to prepare you for what is to come."

"Hey, wait a minute, Kono and Adam seem very serious. Why do I seem like the one that is going to be the one to fall victim to marriage? Kono's a girl, deep down, sorry Kono, and whose to say she's not the one thinking of marrying that multimillionaire, Adam Noshimori, and getting out of the profession to be a trophy wife."

"I find that offensive!" Kono scolded. "And, for your information, not that I need to tell you this, but Adam and I have talked about marriage and we don't feel that it is necessary. He knows that I am career driven and I love what I do, and I know that he wants to make right all of the wrongs of his family. Also, with the marriage controversy in this country, we've decided to boycott the institution of marriage all together until there is marriage equality for all."

"Well that's very twenty first century of you," Danny said with laughed. "So it looks like you are the most likely to get married, McGarrett. What do you have to say for yourself."

"It's not happening," Steve stated.

Chin, Kono and Danny all looked at Steve skeptically.

"I'll talk to Catherine about it and I'll convince her that marriage is a bad idea," Steve stated to try and easy the judgement that he saw in all of his friends eyes.

"And what if she isn't on board with that decision?" Kono asked.

Steve shrugged.

Danny and Chin nodded, "interesting," they stated together.

"What?" Steve asked in nearly a panic. "One minute I feel like you guys are trying to talk me out of it and the next I feel like you're trying to force me into it."

"Ultimately, it's not up to us and we'll support you in whatever decisions you make," Danny stated.

"But what you really have to decide is what does Catherine really mean to you," Chin added.

"And, from what we have gathered, through our detective skills and this interrogation, you aren't quite sure what she means to you, and as a woman, I will tell you to figure it out or stop stinging her along." Kono stated as her tone turned threatening.

"Okay, I get it." Steve stated and threw his hands up in defeat.

"And if you ever do get married, we will lovingly mock you for falling victim to the institution!" Danny added with a smile.

"That's nothing new, you mock me all the time already," Steve said with a roll of his eyes.

"This would be a whole other world of hurt, McGarrett. You don't know what you are in for."

**This one is also my favorite because it's hillarious – if I do say so myself. Drunken Exploits and Girls for the Win. That's all I'm going to say.**

_**You can keep only one memory from your entire life. What will it be?**_

"It is the day my daughter was born," Danny stated to answer his partners random question as they both slammed their shot glasses down on the table and the glasses were filled again by Kono. "My one memory will be of her birth. I was scared. I was excited. I was in love and I was in awe that I had a part in making that baby."

"Steve, your turn," Kono said and motioned to the two newly filled shot glasses.

"All right, hit me with your best shot Danno," Steve stated.

"This isn't a song competition, McGarrett, it's a drinking game." Danny retorted.

"Okay, whatever, just go."

"Truth or Dare?" Danny asked.

"Dare," Steve stated and eyed Danny mischievously.

"Do a body shot off Kono," Danny stated.

"Absolutely not!" Steve stated.

"Then you double the shots you're drinking." Kono stated and filled a second shot glass and then a third.

"What is the third for?" Steve asked and eyed the shots suspiciously.

"One shot is for the dare, and the other two are the shots that you would usually take between rounds that got doubled because you turned down the dare." Kono explained.

"So three shots to Danny's one? That's not fair."

Kono nodded, "that's right. Either do the body shot, or drink them all before you are up to the question portion of our game."

"You are seriously going to let me do the body shot?" Steve asked.

"If you were drunker, no, but you're only buzzed so sure." Kono stated.

"Body Shot!" Danny cheered.

"Where is Chin?" Steve asked.

"Passed out on the couch," Kono stated and slammed back a shot.

"Okay, I'll take your dare!" Steve stated.

Kono climbed up onto the counter, laid down on her back, rolled up her shirt and poured the shot onto her stomach.

"Whoa, wait, I thought I just had to drink the shot off your body, without using my hands to pick up the glass!" Steve stated and jumped back.

"Nah, brah. I don't know where you learned to do body shots but here in Hawaii it's skin on skin!" Kono stated.

"But this is so wrong, you're like my sister."

"She's like my sister too, but I'd do the body shot to win a drinking game against you."

"Game twist," Kono stated from her place on her back. "Danny if you do the body shot, because Steve will not, then Steve will have to do four shots instead of three."

"Whoa, who said you could change up the game like that?" Steve asked and stopped Danny as he was about to take the body shot challenge. "You are just making this up as you go. Who said you could do that?"

"You did when you said, 'hey Kono come and make up a drinking game so I could drink Danny under the table'," Kono answered. "So, this is my game and my rules. You gonna take the shot or not?"

"You could forfeit the win to me," Danny stated as he rolled his shot glass between his hands.

"What is going on in here?" Catherine asked as she walked in the back door to the McGarrett house with a brand new bottle of tequila in her hands.

"Drinking game," Kono stated. "Steve is having a moral dilemma about doing a body shot off me."

"Oh Steve, just do the shot!" Catherine stated.

"But it's Kono," Steve protested.

"And I thought the plan for tonight was to drink ourselves into oblivion to forget all our problems for one day." Catherine stated. "I'm here to get drunk. What about you?" she asked.

"But it's a body shot off of Kono!"

"I told him I'd do the shot, but then he'd have to drink four shots to make up for it." Danny stated from his place at the counter."

"Oh for God's sake," Catherine stated and leaned over and took the shot off of Kono's belly before either of the men could register what had happen. "There, now both of you have lost, so what do they have to do now, Kono?"

"Double the shots!" Kono stated, rolled off the counter, and poured out more booze for Danny to consume. "Cat just changed the game. It's now girls against boys!"

"I give up, you all win!" Danny stated, downed his last four three shots and threw his hands up. "There is no point after that!"

"Agree," Steve stated.

"But I just brought the tequila!" Catherine stated with disappointment.

"More for us," Kono stated as she took the bottle from Catherine's hands and wrapped her arm around Cat's shoulder. "These boys just don't know how to handle a modern lady." she added and the two ladies walked out of the kitchen toward the back yard.

"How was that lady like?" Danny asked in absolute shock.

"It wasn't," Steve answered as he finished his shots and looked to his partner with a scarred look on his face, "but it was definitely the hottest thing I've ever seen."

"Dude, that's Kono your talking about!"

"And my girlfriend," Steve nodded and grabbed the bottle of scotch they'd been drinking and poured out the more shots.

"It's true, it was the hottest thing I've ever seen too," Danny sighed and gladly accepted the shot that Steve had poured out for him.

"Here's to drinking the image out of our minds so that we can work with those two in the future."

"Cheers."

**I started this set with a case, so it's only fitting to end it with another. Hope you enjoyed this installment!**

_**The art of love.**_

"Love has changed so much," Danny said with a shake of his head as he and Steve walked through the marketplace on the morning of Valentine's day. "I mean what ever happened to privacy and decency? Now a days, these people are all out with their PDA for all the world to see. What happened to waiting until after dark to get busy?"

"Or being a home to be romantic," Steve suggested.

"Or class in general!" Danny added as someone else in the crowed yelled at a couple to get a room.

"Face it, you were thinking it," Steve said as Danny shook his head at the person who had yelled out in the crowd.

"I was, but I know better, because I see the crazy everyday. If a person has no good reason to run, but runs anyway when we tell them not too, why would you even assume that someone would stop sucking the face off his girlfriend if someone in a crowd yelled at them to get a room?" Danny asked as he motioned toward the couple who carried on as if they were oblivious to anyone that might be around them and watching them.

"Can we arrest them for indecent exposure?" Steve asked.

"Not yet, they haven't taken their clothes off."

"Maybe I should yell 'stop police' to see if they run anyways."

"It might be, the perfect, public service you do today."

"Should I try it."

"I'm down for spoiling their day and having a little fun," Danny said with a smirk, "I wore appropriate footwear for a chase, so give 'em all you got McGarrett."

"Stop, Police!" Steve yelled and flashed his badge at the young couple.

"Oh shit!" The young man yelled and bolted leaving his girlfriend - or whoever she was - sitting on the decorative, knee high, wall.

"That's the suspect we've been looking for!" Steve yelled as he too bolted after the young man.

"Two bird, McGarrett. Nice work!" Danny stated and fell into the foot chase with his partner.

**All right, thanks for reading, leave me a comment, and as promised, here is the full list:**

**_Ten Things to do to Survive on the Job with McGarrett_.**

**1. Rant until the lesson sticks**

**2. Duck**

**3. Run the other way**

**4. Let McGarrett lead, drive, plan, speak (first, but not finish), run, dive, jump, throw, hunt, etc. Then decide which rant will best suit the situation.**

**5. Use street smarts to ascertain if McGarrett has his wallet when he offers to buy the first round of drinks at the bar at any given time. If that means a little slight of hand or picking his pocket, that's okay as long as you know before you've given your answer. If you do not do this, you will end up stuck with the bill and he'll have that smirk on his face that makes you want to shoot him.**

**6. Play dumb, or risk McGarrett trying to prove he's superior.**

**7. Adapt the mantra "I will live to see Grace again" when bad stuff starts happening.**

**8. Just ignore the dangers you know are in the trunk of the car. It's just better that way.**

**9. Make sure there is always gas in the car because Steve drives it so much and never fills it up, and one of these days you'll be sorry about it because he'll make it out to be your fault.**

**10. Call For Backup.**


	25. 241 to 250

**A/N: Well everyone, here it is, as promised. This weeks installment features some funny one, and some stories that I got a little carried away with, and some that I'm a little worried are old characters of mine rearing their ugly, scary, totally traumatizing, heads. I'll point that one out when I get there…but until then, Enjoy to the best of your abilities!**

**Also, how about Sunday night's super spectacular episode? Crazy right and we get a brand new one tonight! Man we're spoiled!**

Prompts 241 to 250

**This first one is kind of a New Years resolution for Danny, and if everything goes well with tonight's episode, maybe my head canon of Danny having full custody of Grace will become actual canon – that would be super fun! So really this is just a little light hearted thing.**

_**What you ate for breakfast.**_

"We should stop and grab something at _Rainbow's _before we head in," Danny stated after having picked up McGarrett, switched placed with him in the car, and was now staring out the window longingly.

"I thought you took my advice and started making your own breakfast." Steve said but changed course and headed for the diner.

"I did, and I'm doing well. Oatmeal, which I hate, with a smoothie that is the same colour as sea slime but doesn't taste nearly as bad as it looks, and fruit, which is Grace's favourite part. She loves the stuff, even the oatmeal if it's got berries on it."

"Then how are you hungry?" Steve asked.

"Well Grace has to be on the bus to school by 7:30, so I wake her up at 6:45, so I'm really awake before 6 to get myself ready, and breakfast ready, and to make sure she's got everything she needs for school all packed up, and by the time that is all over, she's on the bus, I've cleaned the kitchen and I'm ready to come and get you - I'm hungry all over again."

"The stresses of being a single parent," Steve said mockingly.

"Don't get me wrong, this is what I wanted and I wouldn't trade a single moment of it for anything, but I'm hungry now. We're just going in to work to do paper work because we're wrapping up a case, and Kono's in court all morning and Chin has therapy, so who's to stop us from getting coffee and Loco Moco and then heading in to work?"

"You don't have to try and convince me, we're already on our way," Steve laughed, "besides, I'm kinda hungry too and I'd never turn down Loco Moco."

"Perfect, my plan is to put myself into a food coma until you find us another case."

"What about your paper work?"

Danny shrugged, "I'll get to it, eventually, maybe after we get ourselves into a foot chase or a car chase, something to work off the food." Danny said with a wink.

"You'll find any way to justify food, wont you?" Steve asked as he pulled the car to a stop.

"I don't need to justify food. Food is delicious, isn't that justification enough?"

"Yes, but don't tell anyone I agree with you."

"They know, Steve. They already know."

**Okay, so some of you may recall a little story I wrote called Hamau Pohaku, in which I had Danny buried alive by an old enemy that came looking for him in Hawaii. What I didn't do in that story was kill of his sister…leaving it wide open for revenge and a sequel. Well, when I started this prompt, it started as innocently as any other and then, in my head, I heard this evil cackle and there was Gladys… **

_**Toto, if we're not in Kansas anymore, where are we?**_

Having struggled against his bonds until his muscles ached, and after finally coming to with a rather large lump forming on the side of his head, Danny was finally able to free one arm from the multitudes of ropes and wire that cut through his clothing and ripped at his skin, and he was able to pull the gag out of his mouth.

"Steve! Can you move, Steve?" Danny asked feeling the weight of his partner slumped and silent behind him.

They sat, tied together on the floor of a very dark room. The dripping of water could be heard off in the distance, and the place smelled of mold and salt. It was damp everywhere, and pitch dark, but Danny's eyes had started to adjust to the lack of light, and even though it was muggy and humid, Danny shivered right down to his core.

"Steve can you hear me?"

Steve groaned.

"What did they do to you?" Danny asked as he twisted his other arm free and continued working to get himself completely untangled.

"You went down like a ton of bricks and I didn't want you to get hurt anymore, so I just kept fighting," Steve answered weakly.

"I went down like a ton of bricks so that I wouldn't get hurt anymore - also I got conked on the side the head with a rifle stock, it was enough to put me out. You should have followed my lead so that maybe we could both be trying to get free from these ropes and not just me doing all the work." Danny ranted trying to assess the damage as his adrenaline ran high and his worry for Steve started to peak, as his partner continue to slump weakly behind him and his head rolled forward as if Steve was having a very hard time holding himself up and staying conscious.

Steve groaned again.

"Don't worry, I've almost got this," Danny said in response to his partner.

"Watch the wires," Steve said as he tensed momentarily and then slumped again.

"Sorry, they are cutting me too, but I'm almost out."

"I have wire cutters in the car," Steve said weakly.

"I don't think the car is anywhere near where we are." Danny stated as he freed his leg and moved gingerly to stand, although hunched over to keep his balance and to help Steve. "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore, Toto."

"I can't tell." Steve said as he opened his eyes to see his partner hunched over him and working on the robes that bound him. "Everything's a blur."

"Well you look like you took a might good beating to your head and face, so I'm not surprised that you're a little out of it." Danny said. "I can tell you for sure, this is not the warehouse we arrived at, and this is not the location we were beat up in. Frankly, Steve, I don't know where we are."

"What do you smell?" Steve asked.

"What do you smell?" Danny asked looking at his partner with suspicion and worry.

"I can't smell right now, I think they broke my nose. I can hear dripping water though." Steve explained.

"Yeah, I hear that too, but it would go hand in hand with the fact that it was raining this morning, or yesterday morning, or whenever depending on how long we've been out."

"But it's dripping inside," Steve commented. "We are inside something, aren't we?"

"Yes, we are inside a very dark, room." Danny stated and the remembrance of other claustrophobic spaces caused his stomach to twist, but it made him more determined to work harder at the bonds that tied his best friend.

"What do you smell?" Steve asked again.

"I smell, I smell, blood, probably yours and I smell sweat, also probably yours."

"In the room Daniel," Steve corrected with impatience.

"Well at least we know you're coherent-ish," Danny stated and Steve could see the ghost of a smile cross his partners face.

"Good evaluation of my mental faculties," Steve said with a weak grin, "but what else do you smell."

"Salt and mold," Danny stated, "maybe something metallic that has been sitting in water too long."

"The ground feels like concrete, so we can rule out shipping container."

"And coffins," Danny said as the memory of his greatest fears flooded in around him.

"We're definitely not in coffins," Steve said with a nod of his head that spoke more to what he knew had crossed Danny's mind, "and at least we're together this time."

"True," Danny said and finished untying his partner. "There, you're free. Now, can you move?" he asked.

"Give me a hand," Steve stated and reached out for Danny.

Danny pulled Steve to his feet, and then felt his partner start and buckle to his knees.

"What happened?" Danny asked with concern.

"Low ceiling," Steve stated, "can't you tell?"

Danny straightened up and felt the ceiling brush his head before he crouched again, "So we _are_ in a small space."

"Don't panic," Steve stated as he felt his partners grip on his bicep tighten.

"I'm not going to panic," Danny retorted defensively.

"I think I know where we are," Steve stated as he forced himself to stay on his hands and knees as he began to crawl toward the sound of the dripping water.

"Wait, where are you going?" Danny asked, and although he crouched, he followed Steve.

"I think we're in a flood drain, and if the rain hasn't stopped the city will opened these flood ways to help the sewers and avoid back ups. If we are trapped down here when that happens, we're goners."

"We are definitely not in Kansas anymore."

**This one is just another argument. Are you guys getting sick of them?**

_**Tell the story of the time you lost an argument.**_

"I don't lose arguments because I know which ones I can win." Danny stated with a wave of his hand.

"No you don't!" Steve argued from his place as he drove.

"Yes, if I know the argument isn't worth having, I will remain calm, collected and quiet, but if I know I'm right and you're wrong, trust me, the argument will happen and I always win."

"You may get in the last word, but that doesn't mean you've won. It just means that there is no getting through that thick skull of yours, so I just let you get it all out of your system, and then there is peace."

"You just don't want to admit that I am right, and that arguments like these I always win."

"You don't win, Daniel, I just let you think you do because you like to get all up in my face when we are stuck together in the car and really I can't walk away from you so I just let you rant, tune you out and then it's over."

"If that really were the case, why aren't you tuning me out now?" Danny asked angrily.

"I'm about to."

"And then I win!"

"No, you don't win!"

"Yes, I win!"

"Oh my god!" Steve stated in frustration as he pulled the car into a parking space, shut down the engine and got out. "No Daniel, you don't win, and this is me walking away because I can now!"

"You are walking away because you know I'm right, and therefore you give up!"

Steve continued to walk without responding to his partner.

"See, I am right," Danny yelled and had to jog to catch up with his partner.

"Can I lock you in the interrogation room with your suspect and just leave you there?" Steve asked with a sigh.

"Only if you are admitting that my superior linguistic skills are the reason that I am such an amazing detective and because you know that I will get all the information from the suspect that you want."

"No, I'll not admit that, but I will admit that I want to lock you in there with the suspect because I just don't want to listen to you anymore."

"So I win?"

Steve rolled his eyes.

"You'll get the last word."

"I win!" Danny beamed proudly.

Steve shook his head and walked off toward his office and locked Danny out.

**There will be a time when Steve just pushes Danny too far and Danny will explode…or maybe not…**

_**Write a love letter to a person you dislike.**_

"Dear Steven, you think you are the most important person in my life, and maybe – next to Grace – you are, but I don't know how that happened." Danny ranted, stopped Steve from commenting by flailing his hands in Steve's face and then continued. "You are my partner and I trust you with my life. There are times when we are as thick as thieves, or brothers, but most of the time I just can't stand you – you make me so angry I could almost kill you, with my bare hands, and a rubber band and a tooth pick!"

"Harsh. Daniel…"

"Sometimes I feel like we are married, and sometimes I feel like you don't listen to me - that I put in all the effort - but you ignore it. It doesn't surprise me, sometimes, that people think we are gay, because sometimes you act like it. Now, I don't have anything against people who are gay, I know I am not gay, I know you are not gay, and I know that we are not gay together – nor are we happy together at this moment in time."

"Hold on, people think we are gay?"

"Oh my God," Danny said as he face-palmed himself. "Yes, they do."

Steve coloured.

"So, at this time, I dislike you – a lot – and I would like to know what you plan to do about it Steven, because ranting isn't getting through to you and texting isn't working either. So do I need to put this all down on paper, staple it to your forehead, to get you to understand where I am coming from?"

"I get it Daniel."

"Do you really, Steven, because sometimes I really don't think you do. Today is one of those times. Do you even know why I am so mad?"

"Is it because I drove the Camaro off the dock?"

"That's part of it, but not the real reason – the underlying nagging reason."

"Is it because I didn't listen when you told me that the suspect turned the other way?"

"You're getting warmer."

"Is it because I got involved in the car chase in the first place?"

Danny touched his nose.

"I get into car chases all the time, what makes this one so different?"

"Aside for the fact that you drove my car into the ocean?"

"I'm sorry, I said I was sorry, why can't you just accept my apologies and move on?"

"Because that's not the only thing, Steve, you have to figure out why getting into the car chase in the first place is the reason I am so mad."

"Is it because HPD had the case under control even before the chase began and I may or may not have made it worse by jumping to conclusions and because of my rash behaviour I ended up dumping your car?"

"And HPD caught their guy two blocks from where you thought you saw the car turn off toward the dock…before you thought you saw the car turn toward the dock, blocks before where I had yelled 'Steve There He Goes'. That's how far off the mark you were today," Danny explained and tried not to yell but his face was red and he was fuming angry.

"What can I do to make up for this?" Steve asked as he watched his partner with great anxiety.

"Aside for a new car, I think we should just take a little break. I'm going to catch the bus and go home and calm down, and then, when I am ready to accept your apology, we can get back to work."

"I can drive you home, I do have my truck." Steve offered.

"I'm not getting into another vehicle with you today," Danny said as he balled his fists. "I want you to go to your office and just think about what you've done."

"I'm really sorry Danny."

"That's good," Danny stated sarcastically and walked out of the office - his shoes still sloshing as he walked.

**I really like this one because it kind of defines the partnership between Danny and Steve, and is justified by someone who is a stranger to one of them and he authenticates what we already know.**

_**Write a story that ends with the line "And this is the room where it happened".**_

Steve and Danny stood in a place that was so unfamiliar to Daniel that he felt liked he had died, and this definitely was not his idea of heaven. Steve stood a little taller, if that was possible, and seemed so much more serious, another event that Danny thought was impossible, but here they were surrounded by young men and old who seemed to be killing themselves - they were working so hard. At their feet were a long row of dirt coloured helmets and on the wall was a bell, and Steve watched the men before him with fondness. Danny on the other hand was horrified.

"This is hell, isn't it? You've finally gotten us killed. We've died and some how you've landed us in Hell." Danny whispered to his, _happy_, partner.

"Some people would call it that, but you're wrong. We're alive, we didn't die, and this is not your hell Danno. This is just Coronado."

"No, I was right, this is the hell that birthed you and all the other SEALs who have crazily plagued my life."

"This isn't exactly where I got my start. I was in naval intelligence before I signed up to be a SEAL, and even if you want to be a SEAL, passing this challenge isn't the only one. It's just a different kind of new beginning."

"You have got to be crazy to voluntarily sign up for this," Danny stated as he pointed out at the men covered in mud and hauling giant logs through the filth and heat of the Californian sun.

"If you can't hack it, you take off your helmet, ring the bell and you leave. You can leave whenever you want. The navy isn't forcing these men to stay here. They just won't let this challenge kill them, or make them seem weak. I made it through Coronado. I made it through Hell Week." Steve stated proudly.

"A week, they have to do this for a week?" Danny gasped in absolute shock and horror.

"Straight, with little sleep, little food, running all the time and constantly, wet, dirty and aching," Steve explained proudly.

"Hell, this is complete and utter Hell! I'm ringing the bell - the death knells - get me the hell out of here!"

"We're here on business. I'm not going to make you run any drills, so calm down." Steve stated, waited another few moments as he watched the men and then turned toward the building and led Danny inside.

"And I thought our interrogation room was intimidating," Danny sighed as he and Steve were led into a room to wait for the person they had arrived to see.

Within moments the door opened again and a highly decorated officer walked into the room.

"Admiral," Steve stated and saluted.

"Good to see you Commander," The admiral stated and then turned to Danny, "I'm Admiral Jonathan Winchester, it's a pleasure to meet you Detective."

"The pleasure is all mine, Sir," Danny said with a smile and then an awkward glance at his partner, "what, it is, don't look at me like that."

Steve laughed.

"What's so funny Commander?" Jon asked with a smirk.

"Daniel is everything but navy, so I'm trying to decide if he's being sarcastic or if he's actually in awe, which he should be, but he did just spend the last fifteen minutes trying to convince me that he'd died and gone to hell, so I'm not really sure."

"Ah you caught of glimpse of SEAL candidates," Jon stated with a chuckle.

"It's quite intense," Danny admitted.

"It's not for the faint of heart, Detective, but, I image, neither is your profession," Winchester stated respectfully.

Steve smirked again.

Danny shook his head at his partner.

"The two of you often speak without words?"

"We often speak with too many words, but yes, we have developed a kind of silent communication as well," Steve confessed. "What Daniel doesn't want me to tell you is that he appreciates that you see the importance of his profession and that he respects yours as well. In the end we are all men of service and the only difference is the battle fields that we work on."

Danny coloured at the truth and the depth to which Steve had understood the look.

"You got all that from a look?"

"With a partner like Danny, you learn to listen to everything, even the looks."

"It must be quite the team dynamic, this Five-O I've heard so much about."

"We're a band of misfits, let's not overly glorify that, we just have the right representation and different skill sets," Danny stated seriously, "and we've gotten into our fair share of bad situations that I'm not really sure I know how we got out of."

"You're lived your own hell week, I suppose," Winchester commented.

"Too many, if you ask me," Steve stated.

Danny looked to his partner with confusion this time.

"What you just saw, outside, is physically demanding, mentally straining, and exhausting, to be sure, but when you add a life or death situation to that, or a captured friends, or a threat to the security of our homes and our livelihood, you get deeper into the meaning of what hell week really is, and I think we've seen our fair share of absolutely exhausting, strenuous, demanding situations on the job, with our team and for the state of Hawaii." Steve explained.

"I'll agree to that," Danny said with a smirk, "but those are stories for another day, perhaps a day when the Admiral is visiting Hawaii and can put the formalities aside for a beer. For now, we've got business to attend to."

"You may be embarking on a completely new hell week, or longer, if you accept what I have to ask of you," Winchester stated and looked to Steve now. "Under normal circumstances, I would have gone through different avenues to pursue this, but because Joe White is a very good friend of yours, and because he's been relieved of his duties, and the last we saw or heard of him, he was in Hawaii, I think this is more a job for Five-O then it is for the NCIS teams that are on standby."

"What happened to Joe?" Danny asked before the words could come out of Steve's mouth.

"We've received threatening demands about Joe White, without any proof that the people threatening actually have Joe in their custody, but we still can't get a hold of Joe ourselves. Last we'd heard, he was still in Hawaii, and the demands are based out of Hawaii from what we can tell."

Steve and Danny exchanged another worried look.

"When was this last intell, on Joe in Hawaii, received?" Steve asked suspiciously.

"About two months ago." Winchester admitted.

"I lost track of him way before that – in Japan – and I haven't heard from him since."

"We know that he's been on the island of Oahu, primarily, but he's been passing through the other islands as well," Winchester confirmed.

"Good to know," Danny stated and watched his partner with interest.

"What are the demands about?" Steve asked.

"We aren't entirely sure we know what to make of them," Winchester stated honestly. "The demands are for money, information into the whereabouts of Joe White and his resent missions, and a classified file, with the CIA, known as Shelbourn."

Darkness crossed Steve's face.

"You've heard of it."

"All too well," Danny answered for Steve.

"It is a Five-O matter." Steve stated shortly.

"I figured as much, and we are prepared to give you all that we know about the whereabouts of Joe White, to help you with the investigation, but after that, we've got nothing."

"It is better if it stays that way," Steve said as he followed the admiral out of the room that they had been conferencing in, and down a long dark corridor that led into what looked like a control centre.

"This should bring back memories for you, commander," Winchester stated as almost everyone turned their attention toward the admiral and his visitors.

"Why?" Danny whispered to his partner.

"I worked intelligence out of this centre. It was from here that I was pulled into the training to be a SEAL, by Joe White. This is the room where it all happened."

**Just another little folly and very Danny Williams if I do say so myself.**

_**What won't you touch with a 10-foot pole? Why?**_

"I'm not touching that with a 10-foot pole!" Danny stated in absolute disgust and appall.

"Danny, it's just a jellyfish," Steve said as he pulled on a thick pair of work gloves and began hurling the jellyfish back into the ocean.

"When you asked if I would come over and help with some yard work, I thought you meant pruning the trees or cutting back the shrubs, not the great Jellyfish rescue of 2012."

"It's not a rescue, Daniel, it's so that I don't end up with a beach full of gulls messing up more then the beach. Most of these jellies are already dead. I'm throwing them back so that I can save myself the hassle of having to wash down the whole house later."

"And I'm not touching that with a 10-foot pole either," Danny stated.

"So you'll help me then?" Steve asked.

"I'll help by doing something else. What else could I do for you?" He asked as he looked around the yard, "looks to me like the grass could use a good cut and some of these shrubs need a good trim."

"Those are also things on the list for today," Steve said with a nod and hurled two more jellies back into the ocean.

"Okay, I'll get on mowing the lawn while you rescue the beach from a gull invasion."

Steve rolled his eyes, "the mowers in the garage."

"Ten-four!" Danny stated and disappeared around the side of the house again.

When Danny didn't return right away, Steve got suspicious. He pulled out his cell and dialed his friend's number. "Where did you go?" Steve asked when Danny picked up.

"Back to my place," Danny stated.

"Why? I thought you said you were going to help me."

"To get a lawn mower – dumb-ass."

"I have one – moron."

"You have an antique that should be on the wall or in some museum. There was no way in hell I was going to push that thing around and kill myself, so I came back to my place to pick up a real, gas powered, self propelled, mower to make the work easier."

"Or you could have gotten in a work out with the manual one, and it's better for the environment."

"Yeah...no," Danny stated. "Besides, the sooner we get this done, the soon we can enjoy the day by sitting in the sun and drinking beer. Doesn't that sound like way more fun?"

"Are you bringing the beer?" Steve asked grumpily.

"As a matter of fact, I am just picking it up - you're welcome."

"All right, fine, hurry back so that we can get this over with."

**So you remember that episode where Catherine was like "this is your idea of romantic?" and Steve was all oblivious. This prompt brought me back to that…**

_**A strange girl who hides herself under layers and layers of clothing.**_

"Does that look odd to you?" Steve asked as he pointed at a young woman who seemed to be drowning in an oversized sweat shirt and sweat pants.

"If you lived in Jersey at this time of the year - when it starts getting cold but your refuse to pull out your winter clothes just yet, I'd say no, because we northerners know how to make the most of the cold without actually giving into it..." Danny explained.

"But she's here in Hawaii, in a hundred degree weather," Steve stated sarcastically.

"Which, had you let me finish, is indeed odd for this climate. I've also seen many a girl go into a shopping centre wearing something like that and come out looking as fat as you should be to wear clothing that big. So maybe she's the shoplifter we're looking for."

"We'll have to catch her red handed if we want to stop her," Steve stated.

"So let's follow her," Danny suggested.

"What if she goes into a ladies lingerie store?"

"You have a girl friend you could buy something sexy for. I have a girlfriend I could buy something sexy for, it seems legitimate enough, don't you think?" Danny asked.

"Daniel, my girlfriends usually shows up at my house in her work uniform and I take it off, do you really think she needs lingerie?"

"Romance is dead with you, isn't it Steven?" Danny asked with a sigh.

"It must be, because Catherine questions my motives most of the time too," Steve said thoughtfully.

"Hence why you showed up in a tuxedo to pick her up from Kamekona's."

"You think it's romantic if I buy her something that I want to see her in - even if it's only for like minutes?"

"It's the thought that counts, and I really don't want to think about you and Catherine anymore."

"Am I making you uncomfortable, because you were the one that suggested this in the first place?"

"And I'm regretting every aspect of this conversation - well except one," Danny said as he pointed at a near by shop and the girl that they had been following came out looking not as awkward in the clothing she was wearing.

"Caught in the act," Steve stated and bolted as he yelled at her to stop and she took off running leaving a trail of stolen merchandise behind her.

"He fails in every way," Danny sighed as he walked toward the store to help the owner pick up what had been stolen while people stopped to stare.

**Sometimes, in my head canon, Steve and Danny have so many more things in common than the show lets on.**

_**Five things you wish you'd asked your grandmother or grandfather.**_

"I never knew my grandfather. He died before I was born," Steve said sadly, "but I knew a lot about him because he was a war hero."

"My grandmother on my mother's side died in the war too, leaving my grandfather and his sisters to raise the children. Grandma was a nurse, she knew she had to do something because Grand-dad was ineligible for military service, but he worked for war efforts here in the U.S. Come to think of it our grandparents died in much the same way. Grandma was stationed on one of the hospital ships that were sunk by the German subs off the coast of France." Danny explained.

"Wow, what a coincidence. How come you've never told me this before?" Steve asked.

"You never seemed interested enough, and it's not really something that we talk about."

"But it seems like something we should talk about, because, clearly, the Navy is in your blood too."

"Not really, I identified more with my grandfather's business ventures, over the idea of being a medical professional. Really, that's what grandma was, not so much navy. Grand-dad on the other hand was an administrator for an arms factory. They built bombes and bullets and big guns, he's since passed on as well, but I've always wondered if he regretted working in a business that killed - even after the war was over - and yet here I am, carrying a gun every day."

"Do you regret what you've decided will be your profession for the rest of your life?" Steve asked seriously, "I mean, when you're old and you have grandchildren and they come to ask you what you did in your life and if you are proud of those things, what are you honestly going to tell them?"

"Yes, I am proud to be a police officer. Yes, I have some regrets but that I had to make split second decisions and sometimes we make mistakes because we're only human, but I believe I have saved more lives then I have risked." Danny said thoughtfully. "What about you?"

"Well, I'll likely never have kids, so will I ever have grand kids asking questions, probably not," Steve said.

"You say that now, but I foresee children in your future." Danny laughed.

"If that is the case, I will tell them that I had many careers in my time and the one that I feel I made the biggest difference in, is the one I almost refused but only took because my best friend stopped me, held me at gun point and forced me to change my own destiny."

"We weren't best friends then," Danny said.

"I think we were we just didn't know it yet."

"Then it wasn't your destiny that you were changing, but it was fate that made you change your course."

"Maybe it was." Steve smiled and nodded. "Either way, Five-O is my greatest achievement, and I came into it as green as any rookie, even with all my experience in combat and intelligence, and I had to learn how to adapt all over again, and we had some shaky moments, but we learned very quickly what was really important, and if I was asked tomorrow to go back to the SEALs and leave this behind I would say no, just as I know you'll never go back to Jersey."

"You're right," Danny sighed.

"So, is there anything else you'd want to ask your grandparents?" Steve asked as he circled back to the original topic of discussion.

"Sure, things like, how does the mob of the 1930 compare to mob related violence of today, and how were the 50s? Were they really swinging or was that all a lie?"

Steve laughed, "How about, what was it like to watch the first space shuttle go into space?"

"Or why would you want to live on an island in the middle of the ocean?" Danny asked as he pointed at his partner.

"My grandfather was based here, so they had to live here." Steve stated.

"True," Danny said with a laugh.

"What about, why would you want to join the navy in the first place?" Steve asked.

"I ask myself that question about you all the time."

"I was thrown into it, and I don't regret it, but it wasn't the first thing I had wanted to do."

"I know, football," Danny stated.

"No, I wanted to be a cop like my dad."

"Are you serious?"

"You didn't know that?" Steve asked with a laugh.

"No, you never told me that, mister the navy is in my blood."

"Okay, for the record, I wanted to be a cop from like the age of eight on until my dad sent me to military school." Steve explained.

"And now you are," Danny stated.

"Yeah, and I'm proud of it."

"And that's all that matters," Danny stated as his phone began to ring.

"Who is it?" Steve asked as Danny pressed the phone to his ear.

"It's Max, he says he's got something interesting to show us," Danny stated, "wanna pick up a new case? It is Saturday night. We don't have to, but do you wanna go?"

"Yes!" Steve stated, grabbed the Camaro keys off the counter and headed for the door.

"We're on our way, Max." Danny stated and followed his partner.

**Sometimes it's just so easy to write a rant when a prompt like this comes alone. It's like when the people made the book that I am getting the prompts out of wrote this with Five-O in mind.**

_**You are the pilot of a jumbo jet, just realizing the plane may crash. What will you tell the crew and the passengers?"**_

"Don't you dare crash this plane, McGarrett, or so help me God I will kill you." Danny ranted from his place in the cockpit next to the dead pilot, the injured co-pilot and the terrorist that Steve had managed to over power with his bare hands, get the mans weapon and kill him.

Now Steve was acting as the pilot on their final approach to the Honolulu International Airport, and the co-pilot was trying to stay coherent long enough to talk McGarrett through the landing of an aircraft much larger then anything he had ever flown before in his prolific career.

"Of course this would happen. You brag about being able to fly anything, with or without wings, but you've never flown a Boeing in your life." Danny ranted.

"Danny calm down. In theory, it's the same thing. We're going to be fine."

"Fine, right, sure," Danny stated. "Maybe, just maybe, you should get on the radio and tell the rest of the passengers on this flight that you are in control of the air craft and that they will probably live, but you can't guarantee anything. There was mass panic out there just a little while ago."

"Why don't you do that while I concentrate on _not_ getting us killed?"

"I could do it," The semi conscious co-pilot stated.

"No, you help him land this thing and concentrate on not dying," Danny stated and grabbed a head set. "All right, patch me through."

"You're on," The co-pilot stated.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is Detective Danny Williams with the Five-O task force. I know some of you don't know what that is, but we're cops and we've taken the plane back - really that's all you need to know at this time - well that and that Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett is going to land this plane and get you all safely to Honolulu to enjoy your vacations and put this whole mess behind you. Oh, I guess you should also know that the terrorists are dead as well, so you're safe. And that's all for now, I guess, umm, bye."

"Wow, public speaker you are not Danny Williams," Steve teased.

"What else was I supposed to say?"

"You could have lied and just said that we are making our final approach to Honolulu International Airport and that the captain has tuned on the seatbelt sign, so please return your chairs to their up right position, and thank you for flying Air Hawaii."

"Except you're not the captain," Danny stated.

"He is now," the co-pilot stated.

"Is that demotion for you?" Danny asked mockingly.

"Ask me that when I land this baby like a pro," Steve stated confidently. "You might want to sit down and fasten your seatbelt, Daniel."

"Oh my God, we're going to die."

"We're going to be fine," Steve stated but Danny could see that Steve had started to perspire. "Besides, everyone is waiting on the ground to help once we land, because I called for back up, so what are you worried about."

"He doesn't usually call for back up - I'm assuming?" The co-pilot asked.

"No, not often," Danny stated, "and for your information, Steven, those emergency response people that are down there on that runway, are waiting for you crash so that they can comb through the wreckage for our mangled bodies."

"We're not going to crash," Steve stated and pulled up on the controls. "We are not going to crash."

Danny held his breath and closed his eyes as he waited - just waited for the end - but when it didn't come and the landing was as normal as any he had ever felt in a jumbo jet before, he let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, now that that's over, let's get you some medical help!" Steve stated to the co-pilot as the aircraft came to a complete stop and the sound of sirens could be heard.

"Aren't you gonna taxi us to a gate?" Danny asked indignantly.

"What do I look like an Airline Pilot?" Steve huffed but there was a twinkle in his eyes, "no, we're going to let HPD comb this aircraft while we get this man to the EMTs. We've done our job, now it's time to let the good folks of Law Enforcement do theirs."

"I thought you were law enforcement," The co-pilot stated.

"We are, but we only deal with the big things. McGarrett usually leaves everything to be cleaned up by the people below him." Danny stated sarcastically as he unlocked the cockpit door and Steve hoisted the co-pilot up and supported him as they stepped around the dead pilot and the dead terrorist.

Out side the cockpit laid another pair of dead terrorist, a dead steward, and a frightened, but cheering, plane full of passengers.

"Um, Hi, I'm Steve, and I've got to get this man to help as quickly as possible, but Danny here will tell you what's going to happen." Steve announced as the rest of the flight staff opened the airplane door to let Steve off and let HPD on board.

"Okay, I guess I am," Danny stated as he stepped over the dead people and into one of the isles. "So, I'm detective Danny Williams, yes thank you," he smiled as the people cheered again. "So, we need for you to all stay calm, and patient while we set up a staging area and then we will let you off this plane to be questioned by police. I'm sorry but it has to happen this way, and then you will get to carry on with your vacations or what not – we will also be providing counseling if you feel the need to talk to someone after the ordeal we just lived through. Thank you for flying Air Hawaii and Welcome to Honolulu." Danny finished as Officer Duke Lukela was followed onto the plane by a pack of other officers. "It's all yours Duke," Danny stated and petted the man on the shoulder before he too fled off the aircraft.

"Welcome to Hawaii," Duke stated nervously as he looked at the hundreds of people before him. "We're really sorry about the inconvenience, but if you will all stay calm and follow me, we'll lead you off the aircraft starting at the front and working our way back. Mind you step please, and follow the instructions of the officers on the tarmac. Thank you."

**This is the last for this set, and my favourite for this installment. Sorry if by the end you have Beatles tunes stuck in your head…I know I did. **

_**It's your first day on Death Row. Plan the next ten years of your life in this eight-by-ten cell, as you wait for your day to come.**_

"If my mother could see me now," Danny sighed to himself as he sat in the tiny cell, dressed in bright orange and having the worst hair day he'd ever had in his entire life. "Why did I volunteer for this? Oh right, because I'm the only one who hasn't gone into Halawa - except for Kono, but she wouldn't have access in here anyway because our suspect is male and on death row! Awesome." He grumbled to himself.

"Williams you have a visitor," the guard stated startling Danny out of his thoughts.

"I don't wanna talk to no body," Danny growled.

"And I don't want to talk to the man who murdered Commander McGarrett in cold blood, but we can't always get what we want, so get to your feet and come to the bars." The guard ordered.

"So this is how it's going to be, is it?" Danny asked with a sigh as he turned around and put his hands through the opening in the bar to be handcuffed, "and all because I'd been warning McGarrett for years to not push me. He'd gotten me shot six time because he wouldn't call for back up, and because he ran into stupid situations without thinking of the well being of others, and I had been threatening to shoot him for the same amount of time. So I had a moment of insanity, and I shot him - he deserved it! Sorry, but I'm not sorry."

"You're complaining, when you had such a good gig going here with Five-O. You were the elite. You could do anything and people of Hawaii worshiped you for it and you through it all away because you got tired of McGarrett not listening to you?"

"Pretty much." Danny stated with a nod.

"Well good luck with your appeal and the insanity plea, you're gonna need it." The guard stated and led Danny down the hall and into an interrogation room where he was leg shackled and locked to the steal table that was bolted to the floor.

"The grass is always greener on the other side," Danny said so himself and looked around the interrogation room from the different vantage point, "not on this side, that's for sure."

About twelve minutes later a man walked into the interrogation room dressed in a full business suite and sporting long shaggy hair and a goatee, with round glasses and a red and yellow striped tie.

"Nice disguise," Danny half chuckled as he recognized only McGarrett's eyes behind the mask of prosthetics and make up.

"Shh, they could be listening and they'll blow our cover." Steve hissed.

"Man, the people that need to know what's going on, know what's going on and the people that need to be oblivious think I shot you in cold blood because I got fed up with ranting at you and you never listening to me - so I shot you."

"Sounds like something you would do." Steve teased with a smirk behind the fake facial hair.

"You look like an old, pedophile, Harry Potter. Was that the look you were going for?"

"You look like a road pylon."

"Orange is the new black."

"Sure, if you're a pumpkin."

"I miss you too," Danny smiled at his partner.

"How are you holding up?" Steve asked seriously.

"I'm in solitary, which isn't good for our investigation, but I have plotted out the next ten years of my life, while behind bars, and as far as anyone who checks my cell is concerned, I'm still really mad at you and for three of my next ten years I plan to write a book about Five-O, reveal all of your military secrets, bring about world peace, develop stricter gun laws and memorize every last song in the Beatles Catalogue."

"And what about the other seven years of your incarceration before you get your lethal injection?" Steve joked.

"Build a couple of model planes, discover the secrets of boats in bottles - how do they do that? I want to watch all nine seasons of The X-Files, learn all of the Shakespeare sonnets and soliloquies by heart. Make a fully functioning diorama depicting how I killed you - with real pyrotechnics - and lastly stage a full on production of Les Miserable using only the men who are serving life sentences here."

"That should take you about a year and a half," Steve laughed. "Should I leave you in here for a while because it sounds like you have a lot you want to do?"

"Oh hell no, they gave me a copy of David Copperfield to read, and nothing happens in it - it's so boring. You gotta get me outta here!" Danny stated with a shake of his head. "Although I would love to play Jean Valjean at least once in my life."

"But you can't sing!"

"Touché," Danny stated, "but admit it, you would love to see Sang Min in the roll of Fantine because he's got the hair for it!"

Steve shook his head and lowered his eyes to try and control his laughter.

"So what's the plan now that you are dead and I'm in here?"

"You are being kept in solitary right next to a man whom we believe is a serial murder."

"Nice neighbours," Danny stated, "but I already knew that."

"He covered up his killings by parading himself around as an upstanding member of whichever police force he could get hired on with. He had rave reviews from his previous employers, and his reasons for leave different the other cities were that his wife's job caused them to move around a lot."

"But no one ever met his wife."

"No, he was arrested when the body of his actual wife turned up in South Dakota, after having been reported missed eight and a half years ago."

"Have we determined how long he's been in Hawaii?" Danny asked.

"We believe that the murder of his wife was when his jump to Hawaii happened. After spending two years building up a story and acting the part of concerned husband for his missing wife, he left the area. We managed to get a hold of his previous chief, and he told us that Lieutenant James Padick had told him that he was just incapable of staying any longer and waiting to see if his wife would return. He was sure she was dead. They had spent two and a half years searching for her. It was time for him to try and move on and he had to leave because everything that he knew in South Dakota reminded him of her."

"Sounds reasonable enough."

"Yeah, and who would suspect anything when he was the one mounting all the searches, doing all the public appearances and begging for her to be returned to him. We have videos from their local news stations that depict the grief stricken police office trying to find his wife. But, eight years later when her body was found and it shows signs that match that of a serial killer who is familiar with his victims and who has killed in nine different states, he was arrested." Steve explained.

"And now, we have another set of murders that were not at all like his last, but the victims were all suspects in one or another of the crimes that Lieutenant Padick investigated with the HPD."

"Exactly, so we want to know if he changed his tactics and these are actually his murders or if we are still looking for another killer." Steve explained.

"So as one killing cop to another, you want me to get a confession." Danny nodded, "and you can guarantee that I will stay in solitary?"

"Yes," Steve nodded.

"And you're taking really good care of my baby girl?"

"She eats her vegetables every day, her marks are perfect and she's sent you a letter." Steve said and reached into his suit jacket pocket and placed an envelope on the table.

"Thank you," Danny half smiled, "but you better get me out of here soon, Steve, because this is not the place for me."

"I know, Danno, but it had to be you because Chin and I have both already been on the inside."

Danny nodded, with a sigh. "Hey, stash that letter for me, I can't really move." Danny said just as Steve got up to leave.

"Sorry about all the shackles."

"It's procedure; it's not your fault." Danny said as Steve tucked the letter down the back of Danny's jumpsuit, and then buzzed to be let out of the interrogation room.

As the door opened to let Harry Potter Steve out of the interrogation room, Danny started to sing.

_"Eleanor Rigby, died in the church and was buried along with her name. No body came. Father McKenzie wiping the dirt from his hands as he walks from the grave. No one was saved..."_

**Well that's all for now. Hope you liked this set. As always, tell me what you liked and I hope everyone enjoys today's second new Five-O in a row!**


	26. 251 to 260

**A/N Hello everyone thanks so much for all the great comments for the last set and the major peer pressure to start a new story. I will tell you that I have started brainstorming for the 'not in Kansas anymore' prompt and I hope to have a full story lined up for you very soon, bringing back a cast of characters that freaked me out…and gave me nightmares. Thanks so much!**

Prompts 251 to 260

**So these first two prompts are a set, but I'm not really sure I liked where I went with them, but because I couldn't think of anything else, this is what you are getting. I hope you like them…they aren't my favorites.**

_**What was the last thing you cared about that you misplaced? Write about what happened, with as many sentences as possible in the active voice. ("I forgot my cell. I looked under the couch. I called a friend.")**_

"I will not calm down, Danny. I can't calm down! I lost her again!" Steve stated as he paced nervously just inside of Danny's office.

"Steve, there was no sign of a struggle. No sign that she was taken from your house. Maybe Mary just went out, got a little drunk, and stayed at a friends place over night - or got a hotel." Danny said with concern in his voice. "I want to help you. I want to do everything in my power to make sure your sister is okay, but nothing suggests that she's missing or taken. So we have to be smart about this. We have to rule out every possibility. Maybe she just got tired of being in the same house with her grown up brother and her once dead mother."

"I know she's been taken Danny."

"How do you know?

"I know because there was no reason for her to go. Mom and Mary are getting along. We are functioning as a family. Mom said she stepped out just to grab some fresh fish for dinner, she wasn't gone an hour, and when she came back everything that even suggested that Mary had been in the house was gone - including Mary - and we're talking everything from photos of her when she was a baby to pieces of preschool art work that she had done for my dad and that he actually kept."

"All right that does make it sound a little more suspicious," Danny said as he swiveled in his chair.

"A little, Danny, you've been to my house and even though you probably never notice the art, trust me, you'd notice it wasn't there!"

"The big painting in the den that looks like an oil painting but it's a watercolour?" Danny asked.

Steve's face changed - only slightly - at the shock.

"I'm a detective; it's my job to notice things!"

"Yeah well it's gone!"

"That was a preschool art project?" Danny asked in even more shock then his partner.

"Mary's teacher thought she was gifted - and she is - so to prove it she gave Mary a large canvas and the watercolours and told her to paint. Mary did, and shortly after my parents were looking into specialty schools. Mary didn't like the idea of being in special classes so she stopped painting. When dad sent us away he sent Mary to an arts school on the mainland, but by that time Mary was in a full on rebellion and got kicked out of school."

"Hmm, well at least there is one good thing to come out of this. We know that Mary has street smarts and we know that she will do everything in her power to contact you or her mother if she really is in danger. Until then, or you get some ransom demands, we've got nothing." Danny said with a sigh.

"That's it? That's all you're going to do?" Steve asked angrily.

"What do you want me to do, boss?" Danny asked and though the question was common enough in any workplace, Danny never called Steve boss and that was the kick Steve needed because all of the resources were right there in front of him.

"I want you to pull some strings with Fong and see if you can't get a CSU team to my house - I'm sure there is something more to this then we are seeing. Then I want you to set Chin and Kono on whatever they can get on my sister from the time she left Hawaii in the first place to now. I want to know her movements, I want to know what kind of trouble she's gotten into, I want to know it all. After that, I want you to join me at my house."

"And what are you going to do?" Danny asked.

"I'm going to go home, talk to my mom, and see if I can't get her to calm down - the place is probably already crawling with CIA agents and I just don't need them walking all over my investigation."

Danny nodded, "I'm on it."

**Part 2, and no I am not making this into a full chaptered story…I just don't like it enough.**

_**Rewrite the description from above in the passive voice-whereby no one does anything. ("My cell was forgotten. Lint was the only thing that the couch had to offer. A call to my friend went nowhere.")**_

"Now do you believe me?" Steve asked as another twelve hours passed and Mary still hadn't showed up.

"What do you want me to do, Steve? We looked through facial recognition and she was nowhere to be found. We called her friends, and they didn't even know that she was supposed to be on the island. Her cell was useless as far as we can tell. Your house gave us no clues. The car that she rented was returned to the rental place in pristine condition. As far as we can tell, it's like she never actually arrived here."

"But you saw her!"

"Yes, I did see her, and that is why I am not telling you that you are crazy, because Kono went back through air port surveillance and we can't find any traces of her even getting off the plane that she apparently arrived on and you and I were there to pick her up, but we're not on those tapes either. The tapes offered nothing but the knowledge that someone is tampering with them."

"Idleness isn't working," Steve huffed as he began pacing around the bullpen.

"You're not being idle, and neither are we. We're doing everything in our power to find your sister." Danny stated. "We went through her record and although it's littered with little things, there doesn't seem to be anything in it that gives us grounds for suspicion. So we have to wonder if this isn't about Mary, but rather, is it about you again, or maybe one of your mother's enemies knows that she is alive and has taken Mary to threaten her. As we've heard nothing in the way of ransom demands, and there are no signs that Mary is even on the island anymore, I have to wonder if your mother is telling you the whole truth. Do you think Wo Fat has the means to tamper with surveillance and remove a person as if they have never arrived here in the first place, or does that sound like something the Central Intelligence Agency would pull?"

Darkness like a shadow crossed Steve's face.

"And, if that is the case, why remove you and I from the surveillance video?" Danny asked.

"Because it would prove that we met Mary at the gate," Steve suggested.

"That would be fine but you driving my car never arrived in the parking structure, we don't get out of said car and go through the airport to get your sister. We don't even stop to talk to the security guards like we did, but the guards are still on that tape, so why remove us as if we were never there?" Danny asked.

"Do you think they are coming after us next?" Steve asked.

"Let's just say, until this Fantom is debunked, I'm really glad Grace is on vacation with Rachel and Stanley."

"I just checked on the GPS in your car, Danny, and oddly, it was disconnected," Kono stated as she walked into the office and joined Danny and Steve at the smart table. "The one in my car was fine, and I called Chin to have him check his own and he said that his was fine, but Steve, I checked on yours and it was also disconnected."

"There has to be more to this," Steve stated as he looked Danny in the eyes.

"Something is definitely strange. I think you need to have a little chat with your mother," Danny stated. "Or would you like me to do it? I would have no problem throwing my weight around when it would seem that someone is targeting me as well."

"We'll do it together, and then at least there is strength in numbers."

**I'm on this Kono kick right now…she's just being awesome in my head, more awesome than they make her out to be in the show…that's all.**

_**Imagine a character at two very different ages, and describe his or her day at each age.**_

"You would think that, but no." Danny said with an angry huff from his place beside Steve. "I've changed way more then you think and if anyone can vouch for that it will be Grace."

Steve smirked.

"Grace would be a terrible judge of whether or not you've changed from when you lived in New Jersey because: A - she was just a baby then and B - you're her father. In a little girls eyes you'll never change. You'll always be the man who protects her and loves her unconditionally." Kono explained for arguments sake.

"Well, in all honesty, that part of me hasn't changed at all, but everything else has. And I mean everything, Kono."

"Kono just wants to argue, Danny, but we all know that you've changed, just as much as we have, since Five-O stated and we shared that first day on the job together." Steve said.

"Are you siding with me, or are you mocking me?" Danny asked.

"A little of column A, and a little of column B."

"He's got your back," Chin stated with half a laugh.

"I do, because I know I have changed too, since that day, and I think it all happened because of you, because of the transitional period we went through to this task force and because we've all grown together as a team."

"You've lost the whole point of the argument," Kono stated. "Sure, we've all changed, and that's to be expected, but what I am accusing Danny of, is changing from the cop he was to the detective he is now. Old Danny, from what I have read of your previous files, would not have acted in the same way he did out there today. He would have gone in, guns blazing, to get the job done, but he thinks he's gone soft on us."

"It's not my job to go in guns blazing," Danny stated, "that's McGarrett's job now. My job is to point out how reckless it is to try and take a know serial killer on our own - without back up and adequate information into his movements, his habits or his mental stability."

"But the first time you came up against this guy all you could think about was saving the little girls you knew he was planning on murdering," Kono stated and threw the police report - from back in New Jersey - up onto the monitor screen. "Is this not your case report, Detective Williams, and does it not give full details into the case, the apprehension and the shooting of the man who is currently our suspect?" Kono asked mimicking a tone she had heard one too many times during her IA investigation.

"This is from ten years ago, Kono," Danny protested, "and in ten years everyone changes. You can't assume that my profile or my knowledge into a man whom I arrested ten years ago is going to be the same today. I didn't even know that he was the same guy until today when we ended up in a standoff with him."

"And yet you still pulled the trigger and you still shot him," Steve stated.

"In the same place you shot him last time," Kono stated and posted another document to the monitor screen that showed a drawing of the gunshot wound as it had been recorded by the doctors who operated on the suspect.

"Well, at least my shooting hasn't changed in ten years," Danny huffed.

"Admit it, Daniel, a part of you is still the act first and ask questions later kind of guy - just like McGarrett." Kono accused.

"When the circumstance demands that kind of behaviour, I believe that anyone would act accordingly, but that should not be the grounds for you to sketch a profile of my current character." Danny stated.

"I've known you long enough to know your character, and not to be judging you on the actions of one confrontation." Kono retorted. "But what I am saying is, Detective Daniel Williams is exactly the detective that he was when he started, give or take a few minor changes, but his cases, his actions and his efficiency are exactly what they were ten years ago and before. As for Danny Williams, friend and family member, you have gone soft on us and Hawaii is wearing down that Jersey edge you once had." She added with a smile.

Danny sighed heavily and dramatically.

"That's what you're mad about!" Kono stated. "You're mad because you don't want anyone to know that you actually like it here. You don't want anyone to know that you are okay with living in Hawaii and being Hawaiian. No one in their right mind would accuse you of being anything less and you know it, but it bothers you that you have changed so much - so much that you can't even argue the fact that you haven't changed!"

"I admitted that I have changed at the very beginning of this argument!" Danny stated in frustration. "Why can't you let it drop, Kono?" Danny asked as he rolled his eyes.

Steve laughed out loud in the moment.

Chin face-palmed himself in sympathy for Danny.

Kono simply smirked, straightened up proudly, and with a toss of her hair said, "I win" and then sauntered off toward her own office space.

"I'm so confused," Danny sighed and put his head down on the smart table.

"She's been like this since she was little, and in that, Kono has not changed," Chin said sympathetically.

**With the way the writers write out beloved show, I honestly believe that they will recycle the Jenna Kaye plot and it will go something like this…only Steve may not turn on his mother in the same way.**

_**Going It Alone.**_

"This is just something that I have to do!" Steve stated as his mother waited just out side of the office door.

"Steve you don't trust her!" Danny yelled loud enough so that Doris heard it and turned around to catch her son's eyes.

"Danny I have to go it alone, it's just something that I have to do."

Danny took the bait and caught the hint.

"You are the most self-centered, moronic man I've ever met!" he yelled but at the same time he wrote a day and a time down on some paper. "You check in with me at this time - if you don't I'm coming in for you." he added with a whisper. "I'll have the team on standby and Commander Wade Gutches, and SEAL team nine."

"How will I contact you if things go south before then?" Steve asked in a whisper as he started to slam doors and stomp around his office. "That's my mother you're talking about!" he yelled.

Doris smirked.

"Hide a burn phone on you, if things go wrong dial the office and drop the phone." Danny whispered and then stormed toward the door and threw it opened almost hitting Doris in the act.

"He does it because he cares," Doris said as she walked into Steve's office just after Danny had stormed out.

Steve rolled his eyes.

"So what, are you going to leave him a bread crumb trail? Have you two plotted out how you will keep them all informed as to your whereabouts through this whole mission?" She asked accusingly.

"Look, last time this happened, things went very wrong and I should have had a plan. Now I know that you don't want to hear this, but honestly mother, I don't like the idea. I don't trust the people you think we need to help and I don't want to go with you, even though I believe that you are capable of handling yourself. I know you are keeping things from me. You've done nothing to gain my trust and as far as I'm concerned my team should be involved. So yes, breadcrumbs have been laid."

"You could jeopardize the whole mission," Doris scolded. "This is a CIA matter."

"Then get the CIA to help you because I'm having none of this."

"Is that any way to speak to your mother?"

"Under any other circumstances, probably not, but seeing as you will chose the CIA over family - as history has shown. I'm not getting involved. My business is Five-O, I'm not CIA, nor will I ever jump ship to the CIA. You can take this as my refusal, you either get your CIA buddies to help you, or you're going it alone. I'm out." Steve stated and marched out of his office and right into Danny's leaving Doris standing in shock in the middle of his office.

**This one is my favorite, maybe of all of these prompts that I have written so far. I just think it's enough hurt/comfort/friendship/forgiveness that Danny and Steve need without getting into the Slash.**

_**A moment of forgiveness.**_

Steve sat on the ground clutching at his arm as blood seeped through his fingers, but that wasn't nearly the worst of his injuries.

"It's not as bad as it looks Danno," Steve said with a weak smile as Danny turned back to him after picking off the last of the shooters and calling for help. He didn't know how he did it, but he managed to multitask the moment he knew Steve was out of the battle for real - this time

"That's not the one that has me worried," Danny stated, "it's the one in your abdomen that doesn't look good."

"I don't even feel it." Steve said with a shake of his head and then slumped forward.

"Steve!" Danny yelled. "Steve you need to stay with me Steve. Help is already here. They just have to get to us. I have sent the all clear. Steve! Look at me! Open your eyes."

Steve groaned.

"Steve, listen, you remember that time - open your eyes Steve - that time, you know, the one. You remember that time you got me shot?"

"Which time, it's happened more then once," Steve said in a low weak voice as his eyes fluttered open and Danny grabbed his head to hold it up for him, and so that Steve was looking him right in the eyes.

"The first time," Danny stated and Steve blinked. "Do you remember the first time?"

"You punched me in the face." Steve said and the corners of his mouth twitched into a smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, and after I yelled at you in the car, remember. The first of many apply named Carguments we'd have. What did I say to you in the car?" Danny asked as he could feel Steve slump again but he continued to hold his friends head steady. "Come on Steve what did I tell you in the car."

"When you get someone shot, you apologize," Steve whispered.

"Yeah, and you did, remember, you apologized and then what did I say? Steve, open your eyes and tell me what I said. You remember. I know you do. Steve!" Danny yelled as he heard the wheels of the paramedic's gurney rolling up to them.

"You said...you said...that my apology was noted...and...and forgiveness was pending." Steve said and his breath hitched.

"Yes, that's exactly what I said, and guess what, Steve. Steve open your eyes and I'll tell you, come on Steve, help is here, just open your eyes."

Steve opened his eyes.

"Move aside Detective," the paramedic stated as they rushed in to help Steve.

"Danny?" Steve called.

Danny knelt down again, "I'm here Steve, right here," he said as he touched his partners shoulder.

"What do you have to say?" Steve asked as he opened his eyes and looked directly at Danny.

"I forgive you, Steve." Danny said weakly as his partner closed his eyes again and the paramedics worked frantically to stabilize him and get him on the stretcher. "And I hope you'll be able to forgive me for this," he said and it was almost a whisper.

"I do." Steve's voice was heard as he was wheeled away and Danny rushed after him.

**I'm terrible with Jokes but I can write comic scenes… weird right?**

_**Tell the world's saddest joke.**_

Groans arose from the group as Danny finished.

"That was horrible."

"You shouldn't tell jokes...ever."

"Don't quit your day job Danno."

His friends had said.

"I told you it was a sad excuse for a joke," Danny laughed. "I'm no good with stuff like this. Give me time to formulate a sarcastic rant, and I'm sure I could be a natural born comedian, but off the cuff jokes - I fail."

"It's almost as bad as 'a man walks into a bar and says ouch'," Steve stated.

"That one is terrible," Kono groaned, "but you're right Danny, you've had your fair share of hilarious rants, even when you don't mean for them to be funny."

"Oh I mean it. They are supposed to be hilariously ridiculous to show a point of view," Danny explained, "because McGarrett gets us into some of the most ridiculous situation in the history of man kind. Anyone, who is even slightly sane, would see how ridiculous my life is and they would laugh, even though the situations aren't funny at all."

"All right, someone tell another joke so that he stops talking." Steve stated.

"So there were these two cops..." Chin started and groans arose all over again.

**Does anyone watch the show Duck Dynasty on A&E? Sometimes I like to sit down and watch it because I admire the Robertson family for doing what they do and being true to their roots. That being said, this story is based completely on and episode of that show where Uncle Si eats all his nephews and co-workers under the table and wins a trailer in the process. The challenge was who could eat the most hot donuts…Uncle Si.**

_**Everyone has a special talent. What's your special skill?**_

"No you can't!" Steve stated as he called out his partner. "There is no way that you could beat me in an eating contest."

"What can I say? Under pressure, I can eat anyone, anywhere, under the table - even Kamekona." Danny boasted.

"I doubt it!" Steve said and shook his head.

"You pick a time, a place and the food, and I'll show you!"

"You're on!" Steve challenged.

Two days later, as Danny sat outside of Kamekona's shrimp truck waiting for the rest of his friends to arrive, Kamekona sat down before him with a look on his face that Danny couldn't quite make out.

"Is something wrong?" Danny asked after having looked around him in suspicion to see if something unlawful was happening.

When he realized that Kamekona was actually staring him down Danny knew what had happened. "Steve told you didn't he?'

"Told me you issued a challenge. For your information, I haven't had a thing to eat all day. I hope you are ready for this!"

"Well that's not fair, I ate today. No one warned me." Danny said sarcastically.

"That's because you are not going to win this challenge," Steve stated as he put a rather large box down in front of Danny and then sat across the picnic table from him. "Here is the challenge. There are two dozen coco puffs in that box. Chin will be here shortly with the second round - if you make it there. The person, who eats the most coco puff, without throwing up, wins."

"Standard rules," Danny said with a shrug.

"You think you're so smart, don't you," Kamekona stated with his own box of sweets.

Danny smirked.

"You can back out now," Steve stated.

"You back out," Danny retorted.

"Not on your life!"

"Fine, then put your money were your mouth is, both of you. One hundred dollars says I win."

Kamekona and Steve looked at one another and then back at Danny.

"That means you'll be paying both of us a hundred dollars each when you lose," Kamekona stated.

"Or you'll each be paying me a hundred dollars when I win!"

"You're on!"

Half an hour later, as Steve pulled out his wallet and placed a hundred dollars before the calmly munching Danny, who had already opted for his second box of coco puff before Steve had even finished his first, Kamekona, with tears in his eyes and a sick look crossing his face, pushed his box of coco puff aside and nearly fell over.

"You win, brah, I can't take it anymore. I don't think I'll ever eat another coco puff again!" Kamekona groaned.

"Pay up," Danny stated and licked the chocolate off his fingers. "These last half dozen, I'm taking to go." he added and Steve grabbed at the box in disbelief.

"You've eaten two and a half dozen coco puff, how are you not dead?" Steve asked in shock.

"I told you, somehow under pressure, I have this eating thing in the bag. Now, shouldn't we be getting back to work?" Danny asked.

"Wait and you can do this every time?" Kamekona asked.

"Yes," Danny answered.

"Friday night shrimp contests, we could make a fortune!"

"Gambling is illegal on the island," Danny stated as he stood.

"No, brah, it's not a gamble, it's a sure fire bet!"

Danny shook his head.

"Aw man, this day is just not going my way," Kamekona grumbled, "I'm not letting you talk me into anything ever again, McGarrett, it doesn't pay!"

"That is probably the smartest thing you've done all day," Danny said with a smirk shot at his partner, "learn from my mistakes. If it weren't for him, I'd never have fallen into his trap of being on Five-O." Danny added with a wink and then headed off toward the awaiting Camaro.

"You think he'd be down for a rematch? Something less enjoyable? Do you think he'd win if it were pineapple?" Steve asked as he turned toward Kamekona in disbelief.

"No, Steve, I am not falling for it again. Even if he says he hates the stuff, I bet he'd still win, and then we'd be all really sick."

"Hey McGarrett, you coming or not?" Danny called from the car.

"You're probably right," Steve sighed as he stood from his place at the picnic table, "do you wanna keep the rest of these?" he asked as he showed Kamekona the two other boxes that Chin had brought and left for them.

"No, never again," Kamekona groaned.

"All right, I'm sure Danny will eat them." Steve laughed and slowly made his way to where Danny was waiting.

**For a full description of Mrs. Williams, through my eyes, you should read my stories, Makuahine, The Jersey Appeal, and the under construction Maternal Instincts, only then will you get a true picture of the woman to be described in this next prompt.**

_**Describe your mother.**_

Steve laughed out loud at the look on his mother's face.

"What?" Doris asked, "I really am curious. Daniel, what is your mother like?"

"She's special," Danny said trying to be as vague as possible but Steve would not stop laughing.

"Let me tell her," Steve said as he gasped for air.

"Be my guest," Danny stated and then regretted the move almost instantly.

"So, Mrs. Williams is a short little Italian woman, but you wouldn't know that if you heard her because her voice is so loud and boisterous that you're absolutely positive that she has to be as big and boisterous as that voice, but she's not. So that's the first shock upon meeting her. Then, on further acquaintance, you realize why Danny is the way he is because every little bit of Mrs. Williams is either there or he's trying desperately to be like his father, and when you think you have painted the perfect picture of Mrs. Williams she turns around, shuffles the deck of cards and throws them back in your face. She's the sweetest person I've ever met. Her cooking is unlike anything I've ever experience ever, she gives the best advice and when push comes to shove she is a big old momma bear and you do not mess with her cubs. Then, once everything has settled down, and you've eaten your fair share of 'these will make life better' cookies, she can be quiet and gentle as a lamb, as she bats her eyes and gushes praise on her children. It's the many faces of Mrs. Williams and you can't actually paint a clear picture of who she is but deep down inside you just know." Steve explained as he flailed his arms, became passionate and confused, withdrawn and enamored all at the same time.

"See, just talking about her makes people crazy," Danny stated as he pointed at the confusion and frustration that had crossed Steve's face.

"I don't think I described her very well at all but I can't think of the words to say that would actually do a better job..." Steve stated honestly.

"We in the family use the term 'special' because she can't be described in a way that does her insanity and charity, and quickness and leisure, and cooking, any real justice. You have to meet my mother to know my mother and only then will you understand her." Danny explained.

"No one is that complicated," Doris huffed feeling slightly jealous of the way her son seemed to admire another woman.

"Most people say that before they have the pleasure of meeting her, and then when they do, they are like Steve."

Steve just shrugged and shook his head as if he were at a complete loss for words.

"I'm sorry I asked," Doris stated and left the room - fleeing for the kitchen in the McGarrett house.

"Good job," Danny stated and high-fived his partner, "now turn the game back on."

**I don't know what's more funny, the idea of Steve reading Harry Potter (because Steve hates reading), or the idea of Danny thinking his ideas are not like Potter at all.**

_**Five ideas for a novel that you'll never write.**_

"It's going to be a five book set - which will be a metaphor for life and death." Danny said as he made a grand, sweeping, gesture with his arms as he and Steve sat stuck in the afternoon rush hour traffic.

"Oh yeah, because that hasn't been done before," Steve mocked and then coughed, "Harry Potter."

"This is way different, not at all like Harry Potter. First, it's only five books, not seven, plus an extra movie. There will be no boy wizard, or magic for that matter, only real life. This is an adult book, not for kids!"

"Some people argue that Harry Potter is the same way - that the magic is just a metaphor for the things we do in life to help us cope."

"No, I'm serious, this is nothing like Harry Potter - you've read Harry Potter?" Danny asked in shock.

"It's what all the cool kids are doing," Steve answered.

Danny rolled his eyes.

"My ideas for my five books are centered on the different types of death that we encounter in life, from the violent to the unexpected, to suffering and peacefulness, and all of the way that you have to adapt to cope with each of the ways people die and you have to move one."

"Like Harry Potter," Steve stated as traffic started moving again.

"No, not like Harry Potter!"

"Daniel, have you read Harry Potter?" Steve asked.

"No, but I've seen most of like three of the movies."

"Then you don't know what it's all about and if you read it, you will see that everything you are saying is exactly like Harry Potter."

"How can it be like Harry Potter when I was going to write about you?"

"Because the way Harry deals with death is like everyone!" Steve stated. "And I'm an orphan…kind of… and I went to live in not so great conditions, and I've seen people die, but I was happy in how lived – I am Harry Potter – and you're books are going to be just like Harry Potter - only without magic they are going to suck."

"If you are Harry Potter, where is your super evil snake of wizarding arch enemy?"

"His name is Wo Fat, perhaps you've heard of him, and he as to be a wizard because no matter how many times I shoot him, or you shoot him, or we fall out of the sky, he won't die – must be the magic, or you're just a really bad shot!"

Danny huffed.

"Maybe you should re-think your book idea," Steve stated as they finally pulled into the office parking lot, "or just be a Detective, it might be safer – what with all the fangirls and all."

**This is the last one for this set and it's just a bunch of nonsense, but come on, you know you've had dreams like this before!**

_**What did you dream about last night?**_

"Man, Danno, you look rough," Steve commented as Danny walked into the office before anyone else had arrived.

"I didn't sleep well," Danny confessed and walked right past Steve toward the break room and the coffee machine.

"Why didn't you sleep?" Steve asked with concern, knowing that sleep was one of Danny's favorite things.

"I kept having these really weird dreams," Danny confessed when he came back with a cup of coffee and stood by the smart table.

"Some scientists believe that your dreams are links to your sub-conscience and that fifty two percent of the time, the things you dream about will actually happen in your life time."

"Oh yeah, sure, so there is a fifty two percent chance that I am going to be chased down the Poli Highway by a giant jelly fish, _on foot_, until it catches me in it's tentacle and hangs me out of a bonze-tree until it's ready to feed me to its mutant offspring because the jelly fish mated with a giraffe to produce giant giraffes with tentacles coming out of their necks and that can float on the top of the water in their own, self-contained, colonies."

Steve watch his partner with uncertainty as he waited and tried to decide if it was time to have Danny committed to a mental institution or just send him home to sleep it off.

"Or maybe, the fifty two percent chance is that I'll fall out of everything and even though it's not a huge drop, I'll fall forever. Trip on the stairs that lead to the office - fall up forever. Get pushed off the pier - fall down forever. Tackle a suspect into the sand - fall for forever without ever actually tackling the suspect..."

"What did you eat last night?"

"Some questionable pizza and a whole bag of Hersey Kisses."

"Okay, it all makes sense now."

"That might have been why the jelly fish turned into a Kiss at one point and used it's ribbon tag to put up a police blockade and the one time I did hit something - after falling for forever - I landed in a giant vat of melted mozzarella cheese - which was cold..."

"Were you drunk at all?"

"No, all I drank last night was water...but then again there might be a government conspiracy in which they are putting hallucinogens into the water and running experiment on only us because what better test subjects then a population trapped on an island... but that could have been a dream too. I'm not sure. Sounds like something our government would do."

"Do you think, maybe, you'd like to see a doctor? Maybe get a brain scan?" Steve asked as he watched Danny with suspicion.

"You are part of the conspiracy!" Danny yelled and pinched himself in the arm.

"No, I'm pretty sure you've gone crazy."

"I just need to sleep it off," Danny sighed and took his coffee cup and headed for his office.

"You're going to sleep it off in there?"

"Yeah, that way the giraffes can't get me and if they try I'll throw this hot coffee at them."

"Danno, I'm worried about you!"

"I'm fine, Agent Mulder, there are no aliens here."

"Only giant jelly giraffes."

"What? Where?"

**All right ladies and gents that's all for now. What did you like and what did you hate? Leave me a comment and give me the low down! Until next time…The truth is out there! *wink***


	27. 261 to 270

**A/N: Hey all, big update tonight. Two other stories and rants! I spoil you! Well we are inching our way toward three hundred rants. I can't believe it. I know sometimes it takes me a long time to get this out, but I'm proud of them so I hope you like them. Eventually I will finish them all, all 642, unless this book lied and just threw out a random number at me.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy these, and there are more to come soon.**

Prompts 261 to 270

**From what we know in the show, Danny did have a dog at one time, so when I read this prompt I said to myself 'damn, I think the authors of this book wrote it just for me and my Five-O obsession'. I'll let you be the judge.**

_**You are the lawyer in a divorce case. The only point of contention is custody of the dog. Argue that your client should get the pup.**_

"Danny you can't stop _her_ from leaving, but you've got Grace, so why are you dragging this out?" Steve asked as Danny paced and a rather mousy looking lawyer sat by the door just waiting for his client to make a decision.

"Because the dog is rightfully mine and she took my first dog from me and killed him moving him to this island - that's animal cruelty. The dog should stay here with me, and Grace, on this island."

"You mean the dog you stole from a crime scene?" Steve asked.

The lawyer raised an eyebrow at the statement.

"Saved!" Danny stated as he turned toward the lawyer, "and I was only following Kono's lead. She did it first, and Grace wanted a dog, and had we turned that dog over to the authorities it would have ended up in a shelter, or worse, dead! I saved that dog and I made my little girl happy, and Rachel never wanted the dog in the first place. She's just trying to get Grace to choose her over me by saying that it's the family dog and taking it with her to Las Vegas! Do you know what those animals have to go through to be moved back and forth from the island to the mainland? Or, with a new baby in the house - even though he's already almost a year old - do you think that the dog will get any attention from Rachel, Stanley or baby? It's not fair to the dog. As it is, Grace has responsibilities with that dog. She's the one that takes care of him. She walks him every day, the dog comes to my place with Grace and we go to the dog park. Really, all Rachel does for that dog is buy it's food, and that's just whatever it eats at her house because it's at mine most of the time anyway, because she goes out of town so often that I am the one taking care of the dog. It's Grace's Dog. It's My Dog. Rachel shouldn't have any rights to that dog. Shouldn't you be writing this down so that you can argue my case?" Danny asked as he snapped at the Lawyer.

"Couldn't you just say to your Daughter that you'd get her a brand new puppy?" The lawyer asked as Steve flailed his arms behind Danny trying to stop the Lawyer from asking the question and spurring on the rant that was about to boil over.

"What kind of an unethical bastard are you?" Danny asked as his voice rose - even though the lawyer had been sure that his tone couldn't get any more menacing. He was wrong. "My daughter loves that dog. We rescued that dog. If it weren't for us, the dog would have died and if it is forced to go through all the quarantine process and separation that is required to move animals back and forth from the island to the mainland, the dog will likely die. It's not a young dog. He already has hip troubles. Are you asking me to let the dog go just so it can die so that I have to get my heart broken daughter a puppy and train it all over again? Is that what you are asking me to do? Because if it is, why the hell am I paying you?"

Steve face-palmed himself.

"I'm here to do whatever you want me to do, Mr. Williams, but with all of the headway we've made in this case, and the fact that Rachel is willing to leave for Las Vegas and leave your daughter in your primary care, should be enough for you to let this situation drop. Couldn't you just have Grace ask her mother if she can please keep her dog?"

"Don't you think we tried that already?" Danny huffed. "Grace told her mother that she wanted to stay here, Rachel had always intended to move off the island and I fought that. Grace was then asked by her mother if she really wanted to stay in Hawaii and Grace said yes. Sure, she loves her mother, and yes she would love for us to see eye to eye on the situation, but as it is, Grace knows that Rachel is leaving the island to follow her husband to where ever he ends up and Grace needs some stability in her life. Because the judge ruled in favour of join custody, and because Rachel is determined to leave, she's going to go and Grace is going to stay, but that woman is manipulative and she is going to do everything in her power to change Grace's mind and have her say that she wants to go with them to Las Vegas. The dog is her last bargaining chip. So you need to convince the judge to leave the dog with me. Do you understand?" Danny threatened.

"Yes sir." The lawyer nodded.

"Alright, Grace and I will see you in court tomorrow morning." Danny said as he seemed to calm down.

"Will the dog be joining you?"

"Do you think the Judge will ask the dog what he prefers?" Danny asked sarcastically.

"I can't guarantee anything, but there are documented cases where the dog has been made to choose its owners in a court of law."

"That might be a good idea," Danny said thoughtfully. "The dog hates Rachel to begin with. He growls at her all the time. His little girl will be his first choice. I'll be bringing the dog to court." Danny smiled.

"Then this should be an open and shut case," The lawyer stated as he stood quickly and moved toward the door to escape the confines of the Five-O headquarters. "I'll see you, Grace, and the dog tomorrow morning at 9AM."

"We'll be there."

"Do you have the dog currently in your custody?" Steve asked as the lawyer left.

"Yes, he's been at my place for the last two days because Rachel thinks he has a cold and she doesn't want it anywhere near the baby."

"The dog has a cold?" Steve asked skeptically.

"No, he's fine. She just wanted me to foot this vet bill."

Steve rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, and if she does get to take the dog with her to Vegas, I bet I'll be the one being charged to have it shipped." Danny said with a roll of his eyes.

"Doesn't Stanley have loads of money?"

"Oh yes, but Stan hates the dog as much as Rachel does. He doesn't want it in Vegas. This whole thing is all just to piss me off. The funny thing, and the one thing that might work in my favour, is the dog dislikes Stanley almost as much as he dislikes Rachel, so to have him in court with me tomorrow, so that the judge can see him growl at Stan and Rachel, may be just what I need to end this ridiculousness."

"Usually I would argue with you," Steve said with a laugh, "but in this case, I think you might be right!"

**This prompt brought me back to one your guys seemed to really like, it alludes to Danny's nightmare, but goes in a totally different direction.**

_**You are living in Atlanta in 1964. Atlanta is burning. What do you do?**_

"Again with the nightmare?" Steve asked as Danny sulked around the office dragging his feet and clinging to his coffee cup. "Maybe you should talk to someone, see a doctor, get some drugs or something, because you don't look too good Danno and I need you at the top of your game."

"It's not nightmares," Danny snapped.

"Then why do you look so tired?"

"Because I was up all night trying to help Grace with a history project," Danny sighed. "She wanted to do something that would speak to the honour of her Grand Father - the firefighter - and he suggested, over the phone, that she look into the Atlanta fire of 1864."

"What Atlanta fire of 1864?" Steve asked.

"Exactly!" Danny yelled. "I'd never heard of it, but apparently it happened on September 2nd, 1864 when an ammunitions train was burned. When Grace found that out she though she could focus on the fire and the work of law enforcement at the time to contain the fire and bring about a resolution to the conflicts."

"Sounds like a good essay topic for a history project." Steve admitted.

"Yeah, it is, and I'm sure Grace will do great because she came up with it all on her own, when all I could say was 'thank god we don't live in 1864 or McGarrett would have been all over that'."

"Thanks," Steve said with a shake of his head.

"It wasn't the topic that bothered me so much as the phone call at 1AM to her grandfather back in Jersey and then the preceding two hour conversation as they spent all kinds of time on the internet and on the phone sending messages and talking Grace through the project. I really didn't do anything, but I had to stay awake through it so it seemed like I was supporting her and helping her, but by the time she finally got herself in order, had the project outlined for her teacher to proof today and got off the phone with my dad, it was nearly 3:30AM and Grace had to get to bed. I was up for another hour after that trying to get myself organized for the morning and then my alarm went off at 6AM. I got all of an hour of sleep, maybe, and now I'm here. How Grace was wide awake and chipper this morning, I'll never know, but I can guarantee that tonight will be an early night. Please, I'm begging you, don't get us involved in anything that is going to thwart my plans to get some sleep tonight. No late night stake-outs. No midnight emergency calls. Can we please just take it easy?"

"What if someone ties to blow up an ammunitions reserve and I need you to back me up?" Steve mocked.

"Call Chin," Danny sighed, "and then call the fire department."

**Am I the only one that sees this whole Adam Noshimori thing blowing up in Kono's face? Also, am I the only one that ships Kono and Charlie Fong?**

_**Write two descriptions of yourself for an online dating service. First, be the kind of girl/guy who'd be taken home to meet the mother. Then try a hot, sexy version.**_

"I'll do it if you do," Kono stated as she stared Danny down.

"I have a girlfriend and I know the perfect guy for you, but you are being stubborn after the whole Noshimori fiasco. So the online dating was just another one of my brilliant ideas so that you might screen your next suitor."

"But everyone knows that people lie on these things," Kono stated as she brought up the website that Danny had suggested.

"Then lie too, or better, join two sites with two completely different profiles." Danny suggested. "We'll put little Miss. Kalakaua on the Christian site and we'll put bad ass, super sexy, officer Kalakaua on the more popular site."

"What?" Kono gasped as Danny tugged the tablet out of Kono's hands.

"Yeah, it will be awesome. Miss Kono Kalakaua likes long walks on the beach, but is adventurous. She likes to surf, roller blade and eat shaved ice at her favourite local joins. She comes from a large family, loves children, and hopes to one day settle down and be blissfully happy." Danny mocked as he typed. "Sweet. Girl next door."

"Daniel!" Kono scolded.

"Officer Kalakaua is quick with her gun and doesn't put up with any unlawful scoundrels. She like gun ranges, sexy stake-outs and role playing."

"Stop, you did not just write that!"

Danny jumped and sprinted for the other side of the office.

"While not on duty, Officer Kalakaua likes to be a little naughty. Her perfect dates include, romps on the beach, couples retreats in the jungle and playing with handcuffs."

"Oh my God. Stop before I shoot you!"

"I'll sign you up for these site," Danny warned his finger over the submit button, "but I would be willing to surrender if you will agree to one, that all, just one, blind date with the man _I_ think is perfect for you."

"Fine!" Kono cried.

"All right," Danny stated with a triumphant grin spreading across his face, "I'll set up the date. You don't have to worry about a thing." he said and handed the tablet back to Kono and she saw that Danny was actually checking the baseball states rather than trying to set her up with online dating.

"You are a terrible human being." Kono scolded.

"Oh come on, tell me what part of either of those mock profiles wasn't true."

Kono fell silent.

"That's right, you naughty girl, but don't worry this blind day will be calm and reserved, then I'll leave it up to you to get frisky with your perfect match. You know, it's the quiet, geeky, ones you've got to watch out for!"

"You will pay for this Daniel, mark my words." Kono threatened.

"I'm not afraid of you." Danny said with a smile and disappeared into his office.

**This prompt makes reference to Pirates of the Caribbean, A tale of two Cities, and The Godfather. There is one moment that makes me smile because of the imagery and anyone who knows the Godfather, and the Caan legacy, should get. **

_**What is your favourite line or passage from a book, movie, play, or poem? Try writing your own version of this line.**_

"I've always been a fan of the _Savvy_ catch phrase," Steve said as he sat at the round table with his friends as they discussed movies.

"Whatever happened to the classics like _'It was the best of times. It was the worst of times'_?" Chin asked, "Not everything has to be on TV for it to be good."

Kono sighed heavily, "Bored," She stated.

"I'm partial to the old gangster movies," Danny stated and then continued in his best and most familiar east coast accent, "_Whatya gonna do? Nice college boy, eh? Don't wanna get mixed up in the family business? Now you wanna gun down a police captain because he slapped you in the face a little bit, huh? Whataya think this is, the Army, where you shoot 'em a mile away? You gotta get up close like this... badaBING! you blow their brains all over your nice Ivy League suit. C'mere... you're taking this very personal." _

Kono, Steve and Chin stopped and stared as Danny finished his soliloquy.

"What?" Danny asked as he watched the shock develop on his friend's faces. "It's from _The Godfather_, please tell me you've seen _The Godfather._"

"I've seen it, but how many time have you seen it?" Steve asked skeptically.

"About a million times," Danny smirked. "I really relate to it. Sometimes I feel like my life is like _The Godfather_ and when I'm interrogating suspects, or yelling at you because you are being irrational, that's what I think of."

"It makes so much more sense now," Chin laughed. "I knew I had heard a similar speech somewhere before," he teased.

"Shut up!" Danny laughed.

"_He's going to make you an offer you can't refuse, Kono_," Steve teased.

"I'm not falling for anything," Kono stated with a shake of her head, "and now I'm going to change the subject. My favourite movie is _Lilo and Stitch_. Discuss."

"You've never seen _The Godfather_!" Danny accused and shock was written all over his face. "I thought for sure, as a young cop, you'd have seen at least this movie. It's like a prerequisite to life!"

"Oh come on, not everyone likes to watch gangster movies, and not ever cop is going to watch _The Godfather_."

"Sorry, Cuz, I'm going to have to disagree with you there. It's like law, or something. Everyone has to watch _The Godfather_ at least once in their lifetime, or they will never understand life."

"Seriously, Chin, you too?"

"Yeah, like twenty or more times."

"All right, this cannot stand." Danny stated as he finished his beer and stood. "We are kidnapping you, Kono, and bringing you back to my place where you will watch _The Godfather_."

"I'm in!" Steve stated as he too stood.

"Me too," Chin said and threw his money down on the table.

"I can't believe this is happening," Kono sighed as she reluctantly stood, "this is peer pressure and I though this was all over in high school."

"It will all be made clear to you after you've been properly educated." Danny said and motioned toward the door. "We are doing you a vital service."

"He's right." Steve nodded and boxed Kono in so that she couldn't escape. "This needs to happen."

"Just keep your head down and go with it." Chin said as he link his arm with Kono's and lead her out of the bar.

"You guys are really starting to freak me out." Kono sighed.

"Everything is going to be okay, trust me." Danny smiled and followed the entourage out to the cars.

**This one was really fun to write. I didn't have a clue what to write about for this until I actually went to the website, grabbed myself a word of the day and with the word the story wrote itself. It was fantastic.**

_**Go to the Merriam-Webster word of the day web site ( /word-of-the-day), and write as story based on that word. (Largesse)**_

"That bitch!" Danny stated as he threw an envelop and its contents onto the floor and stomped around in a fury.

"What did Rachel do now?" Steve asked with a sigh

"Not Rachel, but her mother!" Danny seethed

Danny violently snatched the letter off the floor and handed it to Steve.

"Holy Shit!" Steve gasped.

"Yes, it's the best school - arguably - according to the family in the United Kingdom, but read on, the lovely letter addressed to yours truly, read that part - out loud so that we can are marvel at its wonders and generosity."

"Daniel, we expect that Grace will receive the best education she can, within such an inferior educational system, and hope that it will be enough to secure her a spot at Oxford. Thanks to our largesse and continued support of the institution, she will want for nothing upon her graduation from the current schools where she is, I'm sure, keeping a high grade point average. I am convinced, if you have decided to continue to send Grace to the school that our Rachel has chosen, that Grace will, with a lot of hard work and her brilliance, be of the highest rank and will come to us when she is ready to further her educations. At least we can provide for her future."

Anger flashed like lightning in Danny's eyes.

"It's a very generous offer." Steve said trying his best to calm his partner down while knowing exactly how angry Danny really was.

"Those people want nothing more then to take my daughter away from me!" Danny yelled.

"I can see that, but you have to remember, when Grace is old enough and ready to go off to college, or some big fancy University, it will be her choice, not yours, or her mother's, or even her grandmother's. It will be Grace's decision."

"I know," Danny sighed, "but it's approaching so fast. Soon she won't even want to be seen in public with me."

"But she'll always be your Grace," Steve said as he handed the letter back to Danny. "In the mean time, you should respond to that letter in as polite a manner as possible, thanking them for their 'largesse' and telling them that you will be leaving the decision to Grace when she's old enough to make her own choices, and if she chooses not to go to Oxford, you will certainly be able to provide her with the best possible education she could ever want because the police department has a scholarship program and everyone on Five-O is paying into it for just such an occasion. So that when Grace does graduate from high school, her father - in all his police regalia - will present the scholarship to her in front of everyone, and her Uncle Steve, Uncle Chin and Auntie Kono will all be there - in uniform - to show off their pride."

"You're paying into the scholarship?" Danny asked in shock.

"In Grace's name," Steve answered with a nod. "So stick that in your pipe - Lady-Whoever-She-Thinks-She-Is - and smoke it!"

Danny smirked, but he couldn't find the words to thank his friend for his generosity and kindness.

"We're family, Danny, we've got your best interests in mind - and Graces - so stop staring at me and let's get back to work now that you have calmed down."

"Thanks."

**This prompt also goes back to one of my previous ones where Steve lands a jumbo jet. This is the aftermath – Danny's aftermath. **

_**Your worst experience on an airplane.**_

"We didn't die!" Danny stated excitedly as he climbed off the airplane - after Steve - and fell to his knees and kissed the grounds.

"I told you I had everything under control."

"Worst. Experience. Ever. And I've flown with you often and you know I hate it but this was the worst. It makes your helicopter piloting seem like a joy ride."

"I'm sure you will have other, more terrifying, experiences on airplanes and then you will thank your lucky stars you have me to pilot for you."

"What the hell happened?" Kono yelled as she rushed across the tarmac, followed by a contingent of HPD officers and her cousin. "You two were supposed to be gone to the mainland for a holiday - a football and baseball holiday - and the next thing we know we're getting calls from air traffic control saying that Commander McGarrett has regained control of the hijacked air-craft and will be making an emergency landing!"

"That's pretty much what happened." Steve said with a nod and there was pride in his posture and every move that he made.

"We can't go anywhere without getting in trouble." Danny stated still on his knees - as close to the ground as he could get without laying on it.

"How did you manage to regain control of the plane?" Chin asked. "You were flying as civilians, with civilians, and your weapons - if you brought them with you on vacation - would have had to be checked, stored and locked up for safely purposes."

"We brought them," Danny stated and placed his weapon on the ground before him.

"On the plane?" Kono gasped.

"No, not initially, first the super ninja flew into action as soon as he knew something was wrong." Danny explained. "Then, after he'd killed the first guy with his bare hands he flashed his badge at all the stewards on the plane and they basically gave him control - and I was told to keep everyone calm!"

"You didn't do a very good job of that by the way," Steve stated.

"We were on a hijacked airplane - you remember our talk about what happened to my partner back in Jersey and on which day that happened?" Danny asked, but he was yelling, really yelling. "There was no staying calm in that situation, but Steve went into super soldier mode, climbed down into the cargo hold, rummaged around for a while, while the terrorist - the only one left at this point, but he didn't know that - made threats over the intercom and I was trying to tell people things would be okay. Then, all of a sudden, Steve pops back into the picture, with our weapons - how he found them I'll never know, and I don't want to know!" Danny stated as he threw his hands up to stop his partner because Steve was just about to launch into how he actually found their stuff in amongst the mess of baggage. "So, we get out weapons. Yay. And Steve decides the best way to get the plane under control is to shoot out the lock on the cockpit door - so he does. The door flies open, Steve sees one dead pilot on the floor, one held half at gun point by a man who had taken over in the pilots chair and who was flying the plane and had a gun. So, Steve kicks the gun out of the terrorists hand, it flies into the air, over Steve's head and lands at my feet," Danny explained and pulled the second weapon out of the waist band of his pants and placed it on the ground beside his own weapon - it was much smaller then a regular weapon, made mostly of plastic bits that looked like they were hand crafted and which was probably pieced together over the course of the six hour flight before they started their final approach into Hawaii.

Steve hunched over, and picked up the weapon Danny had placed on the ground. "I've heard of things like this, but I've never actually seen one until now."

Danny stared for a minute - in absolute shock - at his partner and the relative calm and curiosity that had enveloped McGarrett.

"What?" Steve asked.

"The airplane was hijacked, Steve," Danny stated.

"Yeah, and I took it back and landed it. All is well." Steve smiled mischievously.

"How can you make light of this situation?" Kono asked - for once siding with Danny and feeling the severity of the situation that could have unraveled very quickly.

"I'm not making light of it, but we lived and we saved all those lives, so we can't dwell on it. We have a case to work now."

"We just got home!"

"On a hijacked airplane, with a home made gun," Steve said and waved the weapon in front of Danny's face.

"I am never going anywhere with you ever again!" Danny growled as he finally found the strength to pick himself up off the ground.

"All right," Steve stated with a smirk, "that's fair enough, but for now we have to get this back to Fong to have it analyzed and we have to figure out who our two terrorists were - lots of work to do - so come on, get in the car. We'll come back for our luggage once the plane is cleared."

Chin and Kono shook their heads while - after a short moment of hesitation - Danny followed Steve.

"Seriously, you're gonna get into a car with him now?" Kono asked.

"I may be crazy, but I actually feel safer with him after what just happened." Danny admitted.

"I heard that!" Steve stated over his shoulder.

Danny sighed, shrugged and quickened his pace to catch up to Steve.

**What else would you do while throwing a party for Chin?**

_**Your best birthday**_.

"Why would you not want to celebrate your birthday?" Danny asked as he looked at Chin with shock and wonder.

"It's just another day in another year and means I'm getting older." Chin answered. "When you're young and you haven't had the experiences than maybe it's nice to celebrate, to have the experience, but now, why do I need that?"

"Because it's a day to just do whatever you want," Danny stated, "and you have an excuse to go to a baseball game, or out with friends to a pub or whatever."

"I can do that whenever I want, why do I need an excuse?" Chin asked.

"Okay, fine, maybe you don't need and excuse, but its fun for all your friends to plan to make your birthday great!"

"What are you, twelve?" Chin asked with a laugh.

"At heart," Danny answered. "So what should we do to make Chin's birthday the best birthday he's ever had?"

"We could plan a luau, just for Chin. Roast a pig, get the whole family involved and celebrate in true Hawaiian style."

"I like it," Danny stated, "but because I'm not the Hawaiian in the group, I'll call our favourite local to help us - Kono, you call your family and get them all on-board and don't forget the moonshine!"

"Why are you talking about moonshine?" Steve asked as he came out of his office to investigate.

"Because Uncle Choi will be the life of the party," Kono stated with a smile and sauntered off to her office to make the phone calls.

"What party, and who's Uncle Choi?" Steve asked in confusion.

"My Uncle Choi," Chin stated, "and Kono and Danny are trying to plan a luau for my birthday."

"With Moonshine - means we can cut costs by saving on regular alcohol by drinking the homemade kind."

"Have you even tried it?" Chin asked skeptically, "oh, wait, no. You refused to try it when you met Uncle. I don't think you'd like it."

"It's not for me, Chin, it's for you!" Danny said with a smile and headed off to his office.

"They aren't planning to surprise you?" Steve asked still a little confused.

"I think they think that if they keep me on the up and up, then maybe I'll be more inclined to go to my own party."

"Why wouldn't you go?" Steve said.

Chin shrugged, "it really doesn't matter to me."

"Why wasn't I let in on the planning of this?"

Chin shrugged again, "maybe they plan to use your back yard to roast a pig and they don't want you to say no."

"Whoa, Danny, you are not roasting a pig in my back yard!" Steve yelled as he rushed off after his friend.

"I guess I'll be the only one working today," Chin said to himself with a smirk once he had been left alone. "Happy Birthday to me."

**I'm sorry if this is inaccurate, or if there are actually beatniks that read my rants…**

_**A recipe for Beat(nik) soup.**_

Danny and Steve walked along the paths that lined the quad of the university campus and saw the diversity of the students that attended it.

"How are we supposed to know who we are looking for?" Steve asked impatiently.

"I'm assuming, as soon as he sees us walking on campus, he'll either mock the institution that we represent - bloody hippy - out loud so that we can hear him, or he'll run and then you can go after him." Danny explained. "I'm banking on running, but option number one seems quite plausible considering our location and social norms."

"And what if you informants information is wrong, and this is complete waste of time?" Steve asked.

"It won't be a waste of time," Danny stated, "if anything it will be a good lesson in social constructs and how to deconstruct the norm. These aren't the kinds of people you're used to dealing with, Steve, these are the new generation of criminals - and academics - here in the real world. Cyber-terrorists. Venture-Capitalists. Religious-Extremists. Leaders of underground organizations. You name it we're probably seeing it and we don't even know it. I mean look at that group over there, all lying in the sun, in clothing that is inappropriate for this climate. Who knows what they are hiding under those sweaters. Or over there, a group sitting around, singing songs, but who's to say they aren't a cover for a drug ring? It may be the perfect place to expand you mind, but it's also a place where the seeds of rebellion and destruction can be planted."

"Or you could be completely paranoid and trying to convince yourself that Grace should never attend university because it will be a bad influence on her." Steve mocked.

Danny rolled his eyes, "I'm not worried about Grace and university - one because she's smart, responsible, and two, because I'm a cop and she's terrified of what I would do if she did anything that would be remotely illegal."

"But you don't know what peer pressure will do, or what happens if she decides to go to school on the mainland, or in Europe?" Steve asked.

"She will have a security detail at all times and I'll hire private investigators to monitor her movement and do full back ground checks on her professors and fellow student."

"Of course you will," Steve chuckled. "Well, so far this is turning out to be a total bust. We aren't going to find anything here."

"Wait," Danny stated as they rounded another corner and came upon a small group of students huddled in a shadowed corner under a large tree and dress from head to toe in black - and wearing berets. "When was the last time you saw a beatnik?" he asked his partner as they stayed out of sight.

"Never, it's before my time."

"Exactly, and since when has that come back into popularity with the young folk?" Danny asked.

Steve shrugged. "It's worth investigating," he said and stepped out into the open.

"Ah, once again the long arm of the law, steps out of the shadows of the bureaucracy and stoops to the levels of the corrupt and unjust - filling the air with the tang of legalized murder and a capitalist agenda. But what, no uniforms - a rebellion against the badge you support, and yet carrying around a satirical, albeit, unconscious shackles of a deductive reasoning. You, my enigmatic and superfluous friend, are a captive of your brainwashing and reluctant to open your mind to a change in the facets with which the world has come captivate and terrorize. You are a stereotype of your own doing and yet you don't know that you've done anything in the negative." One of the men, who seems to be the patriarch of the group stated as he waved his hand in a summoning gesture and pulled Steve and Danny forward toward him.

"You talking to me?" Danny asked, the thickness of his Jersey accent an asset in his current situation, "because I don't believe anything you said was a recipe that properly described what I do or what I have come here to acquire. But the Lieutenant Commander here," Danny said as he motioned to his partner, "you nailed with your poetic - albeit convoluted - ramblings."

"Ramblings perhaps, but I seem to see only one construct and you both encompass it," the young man stated as he leaned back against the tree and his friends - through remaining silent in the shadows - waved there hands in a silent praise and applause.

"You Mortimer Flammel?" Steve asked and saw the young man's eyes grow wide.

"I'd say he was," Danny stated, "but we hear you prefer Channing - whatever that means."

The young man bolted in that moment, pushing his friends aside as they cried out in shock and panic before Steve could take off after him.

"Guess you were right on both your constructs," Steve stated and took off running.

Danny shook his head, shot a frosty glare at the remaining students and took off to back his partner up.

**Sometimes I wonder about poor Steve.**

_**List the ways in which you fight life.**_

Steve sat with his head in his arms - at his desk.

"What's the matter with you?" Danny asked as he had been wondering for over an hour and Steve hadn't moved.

"Headache." Was Steve's only response.

"You never get those, even when bombs are going off or bullets are screaming around you..."

"Or when you won't stop talking..."

"What's really bothering you?" Danny asked as he sat down in the chair before McGarrett's desk.

"I have a headache."

"You're going to have more then that if you don't start talking."

"Seriously, why can't I just have a headache?" Steve snapped. "You're not helping you know. A friend would say, 'I've got some aspirin in my desk, do you want some?', but no, you come in here and you ramble and you accuse - like I'm hiding something."

"Do you want some aspirin because I do have some in my desk," Danny stated skeptically.

The bottle flew at Danny's head. "I stole it already."

"When?"

"Covert Op about fifteen minutes ago, you were busy making coffee."

"Has it helped?"

"No," Steve spat, "nothing has helped."

"Maybe you should go home."

"Don't wanna go home."

"What's wrong with home?"

"Doris is home."

"Ah it's a mother induced headache."

"No, it's a, life won't give me a break, headache."

Danny raised an eyebrow to his partner.

"What," Steve asked as he caught Danny's eye, "I can't have one moment where I feel like life just hates me, is closing in on me, and there's nothing I can do about it?"

"And how does that make you feel?" Danny asked as he folded his legs, leaned back in the chair and stared over his tented hands at his partner.

Steve's eyes grew wide.

"Are you trying to pretend that you are smart enough to get into my head?"

"In its weakened - aching - state, perhaps," Danny said with a shrug and never broke the stare. "Why now, why after all that has happened in the past three years, why is life getting to you now?"

"I don't know!"

"Are you questioning your own mortality, Steven?"

"I question it every single day, Daniel. Contrary to popular belief - I'm not invincible."

"Is it your career path?"

"I don't regret Five-O if that's what you're asking."

"Is it your mother?"

"Of course it's my mother!" Steve stated as he stood. "How am I supposed to move on with her in my house? How am I supposed to be me and everything I used to know about myself, when all of a sudden she's here? She's alive. She's got to have her hands in every aspect of my life? Sure, I went after this. I was the one that couldn't let it go when everyone was telling me to let it go - to not dig into things - but I needed to know why my Dad was murdered."

"So it's about your mom and your dad."

"Yeah, I guess, I mean why my father couldn't have handled things differently twenty years ago I'll never understand. Maybe I would have been a cop all along because of him, but he sent me away. He sent me away and now I know the truth that my mother left too."

"Abandonment issues - I see."

"Of course I feel abandoned and now smothered all at the same time. She's always around. She's always talking about how things were before. She mentions dad like she lived with him for thirty five years instead of fifteen. I don't want to talk to her about Dad. I don't want to tell her the things that I went through as a teen and a young adult. I don't want to say that the only family I actually know is the navy, and you, but most of all, I don't know how to tell her that I don't want to be mothered like I'm a teen because I know she doesn't know how to act with a grown up son and daughter. I wanna leave, Danny. I wanna say, 'Oh sorry mom, being deployed, gotta go' and just go. I've never felt like running away from a battle but this time I just want to run away from my problems. And I know what you're going to say. I know I brought this on myself because I'm relentless and I'm damn good at my job. I know it all Danny, so please, just please don't say it."

"That wasn't what I was going to say. What I was going to say was, if you feel the need to go, then go. We can hold down the fort, we've done it before, but I want you to think about what would be resolved by going. Nothing. You're problems would all be waiting here when you go back, or are you thinking of never coming back?"

"I don't know," Steve said as he felt onto the sofa that was against one wall and laid down on it. "I don't want to go. I've turned a corner in my life. I am here for the right reasons. But I don't know how much longer I can take living under the same roof with my mother."

"Then kick her out." Danny said.

"What?"

"Tell her that you need your space. The house is yours - it was left to you in your father's will. Tell her that she needs to have her own life, and that you need to function independently because you have been independent for most of your life. Offer to help her go house hunting. Offer to let her stay until she finds something suitable, but tell her that she needs to move on just as you had to. It's perfectly reasonable for a man of thirty seven years old to have an issue with living with his mother, unless the mother is infirm and can't take care of herself, in which case you would be a terrible human being for kicking her out, but your mother is neither infirm nor incapable of taking care of herself, so tell her it's time to leave the nest."

Steve stopped staring at the ceiling and looked at his partner again.

"Then how will I keep an eye on her?"

"Is it really your job to do that?"

"What if she's still hiding something? What if she's still doing exactly what she was doing before that she had to fake her own death to cover and that my father got too close to and got himself killed over it?"

"This is you being overly obsessive and this is me telling you to not dig any deeper. How many people have to tell you that before you'll actually listen?"

"I listen to you."

"Then maybe - as this is affecting your mental and physical health now - it's time to stop. It's time to focus on other things. Who cares what is going on with your mother and the CIA? We have a job to do. The man who framed you and murdered Governor Jameson is still on the loose, and we were commissioned to protect the state of Hawaii, not just go after our own selfish endeavours. It's time to let sleeping dogs lay and get back to the here and now."

"You're right," Steve sighed as he turned and stared at the ceiling again.

"How's the headache?"

"Gone."

**Of all the Five-Os I think Steve is the most likely to be a father. Is that weird?**

_**Describe the face of someone you love.**_

"You watch her sleep, isn't that a little creepy?" Kono asked as they stood around waiting for Steve to get off the phone with the Governor.

"When you have children of your own, you'll understand," Danny said nonchalantly in response to Kono's question.

"I'm not having kids," Kono stated and stuck up her nose at the idea.

"You say that now," Danny chuckled.

"She's been saying it for years."

"And it's as true today as it was ten years ago, Chin!" Kono stated and turned as Steve exited his office. "Steve, settle an argument for me. Don't you think it's weird that Danny watches Grace sleep?"

"No, he loves her. He only has so much time with her. He's her father. It's perfectly normal." Steve said with a shrug and Danny beamed. "Besides, Grace is beautiful. I mean she's beautiful all the time, but it's different. I've seen her asleep in her father's arms before and it's hard not to stare. There is something different about it when she sleeps."

"Exactly," Danny stated.

"And it's completely different from watching the person you love sleep. Sure there is peacefulness in that too, but it's different when it's a child. Now I'm not going to run around, sneaking into Danny's house and lurking around Grace's room at night to watch her sleep - that would be creepy - but Danny's her father. It's his responsibility to protect her and comfort her and if it bothered her she wouldn't be comfortable enough sleeping and she'd wake up. It's like you can feel it when people are staring at you, or even watching you sleep, and if you aren't comfortable with those people, even your sub-conscience will feel it. I believe that Grace is old enough now to know when things aren't right and she'd wake up, but when she's at home with her father, or even just falling asleep on the couch when people she trusts are around, she knows she's safe and watching her in such a peaceful state, knowing that the trust is there, is a truly beautiful thing." Steve explained. "I guess you'll understand it more when you have children of your own."

"Oh my God, I'm not having kids!" Kono stated.

"She says that now," Steve stated as he looked to Danny.

"That's what I said!" Danny laughed.

"You don't have kids!" Kono accused as she pointed at McGarrett.

"Doesn't mean I don't want them," Steve stated. "But enough about that, we have a new case."

**And that's all for now. I can't pick a favourite in this bunch. I think I like them all equally. Each one has something that pulls at my heart stings and makes me laugh. So what did you think of this bunch? Got a favourite?**


	28. 271 to 280

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks so much for all the awesome comments on the last bunch of rants. I really loved hearing from you on your favourites, or lack there of. I had a hard time with the last bunch as well. This one is a little darker, it has some really dark moment and I don't really know why that happens. Anyway, I hope you enjoy them, and there is more coming very soon!**

Prompts 271 to 280

**This is a Danny moment as he tries to explain his anxiety and his coping mechanisms. It kinda back fires on Steve... **

_**A boy tries to be funny when nobody is laughing at his jokes.**_

"Danny, just stop. Stop. You're digging yourself a deeper hole." Steve said as he leaned toward his partner as Kawika and two of his Kapu generals sat across the table from them.

"I was being entertaining."

"No, you're not really that funny, Danny. Not unless you are panicking, then it's hilarious." Kawika laughed.

"It's why I keep you around," Steve said with a teasing grin as Danny turned to him in shock.

"You guys do realize that when I am panicking, I'm actually genuinely panicking."

"Yeah we know, and it's funny," Kawika stated.

"Seriously, what are you so worried about?" Steve asked with a laugh.

"Death. Maiming. Spontaneous human combustion because I'm just so mad at you that I can't help it and then poof – I explode in a burst of flames and curse words"

"Really and how about all the other times when you just go off the deep end - not that spontaneous human combustion isn't right off the deep end because it is – but you rant my ears off all the time, and I still don't know the purpose of that because I haven't gotten you killed yet. So what are you worried about?"

"Mostly death," Danny stated with a roll of his eyes. "Motor vehicle death. Death by shooting. Death by drowning. Death by over exposure to SEAL blood."

"Very rarely do I bleed around you," Steve retorted.

"Fine, death by proxy. One of these day something so incredibly insane is going to happen to you - despite my constant wisdom and warnings - and you are magically going to do something that is completely top secret and taught to you by your ninja SEAL gurus, and so because you will survive, you will have to sacrifice a life to your demon gods and I will be the closest person, therefore death by proxy."

"You honestly believe that I would go as far as human sacrifice?"

"No, no, but if you have to choose, it will be you over me."

"Not true and you know it."

"Sometimes I wonder." Danny stated with a huff but caught his partner's eyes and saw that there was doubt and hurt in them. "But in all honesty, you know that some of the things you do are insane, and that we aren't all as highly trained as you are, but we try and if I didn't voice my opinion occasionally, I believe you would forget and head into battle as if we were all your SEALs and we're not. So yes, I may be vocal, I may be afraid of some of these situations but you know, when push comes to shove we're following you and we're backing you up and because of that we could all be killed. You understand this don't you?"

"I do, but who always goes in first?"

"That's not the point Steve," Danny stated threw his hands up. "The point is that you always lead and we will always follow. No matter what happens. You fly off on your own and we'll find you. You run head first into your personal vendetta but we'll still follow you and sometimes you just think about yourself and so I have to yell at the top of my lung and panic just to make sure you know that I'm here. You have tunnel vision when it comes to certain things, and I can't stop you from being that way. So I rant, and I scream at the top of my lungs, and I give you shit because I have to remind you and break your stare every once in a while, or I just might be the next casualty."

Steve stared at Danny for a long, awkward moment, as Kawika sat by silently watching the two of them in their wordless battle.

"Who would have thought that a man who is usually so vocal, could say so much in the silence as well," Kawika stated as he turned to one of his men just to break up the awkwardness that had settled.

"This isn't funny." Danny stated as he pushed his seat back and stood.

"I wasn't laughing," Kawika stated.

"I'll be waiting in the car," Danny huffed and walked out.

"You know he's right," Kawika stated when Danny was out of ear shot.

"I know," Steve sighed. "He told me as much." he added as he stood tossed some money down onto the table. "Sorry to ruin your afternoon."

"It's not ruined," Kawika said as he stood and shook Steve's hand. "We appreciate what you do for this island, you know we do, but I think this whole situation has put a lot into perspective for us. If you need anything at all, know that the Kapu are aligned with you and Five-O and if there is anything that we can do to help, we're here."

"Thank you, that's all we wanted."

"I'll bring you the pranksters, nicely gift wrapped and dropped on your door step."

"County lockup would be fine as well," Steve said with a smile.

"I'll call you when it's done."

"Thanks, I now have to deal with the argument that is brewing in the car." Steve said with a sigh.

"That could be hilarious."

"No, this one is going to be serious and hard to swallow. I wish it were going to be one of the fun ones."

"Danny really is a funny guy most of the time."

"Yes, he's hilarious once you get him opened up, but when he shuts down like this, it's a whole different - scary - story."

"Well good luck with that."

**This is kinda a tag to 3:10. It plays on the lines about why Danny got kicked out of the Scouts and then it touches on 1:18 and Danny's brother Matthew.**

_**Something goes wrong at your favourite camping spot.**_

"I'm really sorry things went so wrong," Steve said to Danny as they headed back through the jungle after having recovered the diamonds and the suspect had been killed by Danny - to save Steve's life.

"I hate camping," Danny grumbled in response. "I was only doing this because Grace wanted it, because she loves the Aloha Girls. Who would have thought that my ex-wife, Mrs. Fashion-Week, and I - Jersey City Cop - would produce a child who loves the water, the sun, the jungle and everything that she could possibly do out in the outdoors - like she was born in a log cabin or something."

Steve laughed.

"Honestly, I just don't understand it. My parents aren't any more outdoorsy either, and Rachel's mother and father are far from jungle material."

"Maybe you have a conservationist or a biologist on your hands." Steve suggested as they made it back to the trail and headed in the direction that would lead them back to the camp site.

"I tried once - you know - Scouts," Danny said as they walked.

"Yes, you said something about being kicked out. How did you manage that?"

"I refused to sleep on the ground, outside, where bears could get me."

"That's it, that's what got you kicked out?" Steve asked in shock.

"It also may have been the last straw after I'd stolen one of the leader's walkie talkies and sent out a distress signal - one of the only badges I managed to acquire while in the Scouts - and then I was called the boy who cries wolf. But that wasn't enough so, I refused to eat what they cooked, I refused to get into the canoe and paddle across the lake, I even refused to change my street shoes for the hiking boots that we needed for the two day trek into the bush. Yeah, I was a terrible camper at nine years old."

"All at nine, really, you were that stubborn at nine?"

"I was a sports kinda guy - baseball, football, hockey - I would have rather been on the field then in the bush. All my friends were spending their summers on the sand diamonds in the neighbourhood playing ball. I didn't want to miss out on that."

"Then why did you sign up for Scouts in the first place?"

"Matty wanted to try it out." Danny sighed as they walked along as the good memories of his fugitive brother came back to him. "Mister Wall Street himself, yeah he wanted to go out into the wilderness and see nature. He wanted to be a little caveman at seven years old and because he was so young, mom and dad wanted me to go to. Matty begged me for days, I mean literally days, until I finally said I'd go with him and so we started and it was all cool when we were in the classroom or doing drills in some clean high school gym, but as soon as they decided to put everything we'd been learning into practice, I was not okay with that."

"How did Matty do in it?" Steve asked.

"Matty made friends quickly, got involved with everything, managed badge after badge and by the time he was eleven he was already leading some of the troops. I honestly though that Matty would join the army as soon as he came of age, but then he got into business and things changed. Come to think of it, had Matty stayed on that path - had he just done everything that the Scouts had taught him over the years - he would have ended up just like you."

"No seriously, come on."

"No, I'm completely serious. Matty and you, I can only imagine what life would have been like had he gone away to military school like he had wanted. The first time I'd even heard about the SEALs was from Matty. And I stand here with you, after a camping trip I knew was a terrible idea, and I have all these flashes of that first time out in the woods with Matty, and I wonder where we went wrong."

"Danny it's not your fault, none of this is your fault and you wouldn't have been able to to stop Matthew had you tried. Sometimes people change and they go down different paths then they are meant to, and sometimes people surprise each other."

"Are you surprised that I'm such a bad camper?"

"You're not a bad camper, up until the camping trip turned into a case and kidnapping, you were doing great."

"So are you saying I'm a bad cop?"

"No, not at all, you saved my life, in the wilderness. Snuck right up on that guy and shot him, he didn't see it coming." Steve said as they walked. "You know, we should try this camping thing again. You, me, Grace, lets get everyone. Do you know how funny Max will be in the woods? You think you're a bad camper, how much you want to bet he's even worse."

"Max is a Scout leader," Danny stated.

"What?"

"Yeah, you didn't know that?"

"No, he'd never said anything about that to me." Steve stated in shock.

"Yeah, he was the one who told me about the Aloha Girls in the first place because Grace had been asking about getting involved in some kind of outdoors group here on the island. Max was the one that told me the Scouts were open to girls and that he would be happy to take her out to give one of their classes a try, or he would put me in contact with the Aloha Girls and the rest is history."

"I'll be damned."

"But maybe it would be good to try this again - under our own parameters, with our own people."

"See you don't hate camping that much."

"No, I'm pretty sure I do." Danny stated as they came through to the clearing and the flashing of police lights. "But, I'm also getting used to the idea that I just can't escape from the bad stuff happening, so we may as well live our lives. Prove to me that I can be a good camper, McGarrett. I dare you."

**I can tell you now that this will eventually end up as a chaptered story. I promise! **

_**Alfred Hitchcock said that a mystery is not knowing what will happen to a bunch of guys playing poker: suspense is when only you know there's a bomb underneath the poker table. Write about a banal event, but start by introducing something that will change everything and that only the reader knows is coming.**_

Like the calm before the storm, the three heavily armed men moved into place, silent as the shadows, and from there they waited. They waited for the duo to split up, for the darkness to fall and the shadows to descend. They waited for every other person to leave their targets wide open and in the clear.

Danny and Steve sat out behind the house, their feet in the cool sand, as the dinner party thinned out inside. Doris McGarrett came out of the house, just as the last car pulled away - bringing with her two more beers for her son and his friend.

"Steven, thank you for being civil tonight," Doris stated as she handed her son the beers.

"I'm glad you're making friends," Steve said ignoring his mothers tone, but Danny had caught the disinterest in his partner's voice.

"I'm going to go down to Waikiki for the rest of the evening to join my friends. Do you mind cleaning up the rest of the dishes?" She asked.

"I'll do the dishes, don't worry about it," Steve stated with a slight wave of his hand - as if he wanted to be left alone. "You have fun, but don't get into any trouble, mother," he warned.

"If I were to get into trouble, you'd never know about it," Doris said in a sing song voice as she walked back to the house.

Shortly there after a car door slammed shut and the engine revved, and Steve knew his mother and all of her guests had left for the evening.

"It really wasn't that bad," Danny said when the coast was clear.

"Shh, she may still hear you. You don't know what kinds of CIA tricks she's got up her sleeve."

"Oh come on, it was a dinner party with locals who are most certainly not CIA agents or criminals. One of the guys was the principal at Grace's school. I'm pretty sure you're mom is trying really hard to start over and you're not going to let her."

"Sure, certain aspects of her life are normal, but I know she's still keeping secrets."

"I don't doubt that for a second," Danny stated with a sigh as he sipped his beer, "but this tit for tat thing you've got going on can't be healthy."

"I have a tit for tat thing going on with you and it works just fine."

Danny rolled his eyes. "All I'm saying is, it was nice of her to invite me. At least you didn't have to spend the evening alone with all those people and your mother."

"True, I'll give you that," Steve said with a nod, "but now I'm stuck cleaning up."

"It is your house," Danny mocked.

"You gonna come and help me, or are you just going to sit there?"

"I'll be in, in just a second." Danny answered as Steve stood and then headed back to the house.

Behind his back, Steve heard movement, but too much to be only one person. Then, as he turned around, he caught a glimpse of a dark shadow and a quick movement.

Danny hit the ground before he could even cry out to warn Steve. Then it was three on one, as Steve dropped the bottles he was carrying. They crashed onto the patio stones and shattered as Steve punched and kicked at the three men that were closing in on him and landing their own attacks, but he wasn't about to give up – not without a fight. They had taken out an un-expecting Danny without giving him a chance at all – Steve wasn't going down that easily.

"Danny!" Steve called out, but his partner didn't move, and the reaction cost him as the blunt end of a gun impacted with Steve's side - knocking the wind out of him and sending him to his knees. The next thing he knew someone had both his hands pinned behind his back as a second assailant caught him in the side of the head and everything faded to black.

**This one gives our Super SEAL a change to play super hero while Danny is left to act as side kick.**

_**A four-year-old child is afraid of the dark. Write about the child's fear and what you might say or do to help the child overcome the fears.**_

"Don't worry. Just be very, very quiet," Danny whispered into the ear of the terrified little boy who clung to him. "If you just hold tight to me, I'll get you out of this. The darkness is our friend - well it's more Commander McGarrett's friend - but we'll get away because we have night vision glasses - so does Steve - and the bad guys don't."

"But I'm scared of the dark - there are monsters in the dark," the child whispered.

"Yes, sometimes there are monsters in the dark, but sometimes there are also super heroes and, just between you and me, Steve is a super hero. He's going to get us out of this," Danny said in as calm a voice as he could muster.

In the balance of their relationship, and when little kids were involved, more often then not, Danny was the one in charge of the children, while Steve cleared the area. This case was no different. Danny held tight to the little boy, who clung to his neck, and he watched, almost helplessly - through his night visions goggles - as Steve moved with stealth and clear the building room by room using as few bullets as he could. He didn't want to give away the fact that he and Danny had found the location and had snuck in to save the little boy who was the son of a senator and who was being held for ransom.

"Is commander McGarrett really a superhero?" the little boy whispered.

"Yes, he's like Superman and he's going to save us." Danny whispered, "But for him to do that we have to be very quiet. No one can know that we're here with him, and when they see that you are missing things could get very bad, so we have to get out of this building and into the forest as quickly as possible."

"Is Commander McGarrett going to fly us to safety like Superman?"

"Yes," Danny answered honestly.

"He can fly?" The boy gasped and his voice echoed causing Steve to turn around in the dark to try and hush his partner.

"Shh, yes, he can fly a helicopter," Danny answered and ducked out of sight with the little boy.

Holding his breath for what he though was hours, Steve moved again, and managed to clear the space without being seen, or heard, and they moved on again.

"Okay, I think that's all of them," Steve said as he slipped out of the front door of the cabin in the woods and beckoned Danny forward into the darkness of the dead of night. "Can you handle carrying the kid?" he asked as Danny and the little boy joined him at the door.

"I got him," Danny stated and switched his hold on the boy so that he had him on his back rather than in his arms. "I'll piggy back you through the woods, doesn't that sound fun?"

The little boy nodded and Danny felt his head bump against his shoulder.

"We're good, let's get a move on."

"All right, but if they've found the bird in the clearing, we're going to go to plan B."

"Plan B?" the little boy whispered into Danny's ear.

"Don't worry, Plan B is really cool too," Danny answered and followed Steve across the clearing that housed the cabin and disappeared into the underbrush of the jungle.

"What's Plan B," The little boy asked.

"Plan B is that Danny turns into Batman and finds you a nice cave to hide in while I active the tracking devices that I have planted to lead help right to us without the bad guys knowing." Steve explained.

"Dark caves in the jungle? That sounds really scary," The little boy said as he held tighter to Danny's neck.

"That's why we're hoping the Plan A works out just fine."

**This one is another one of those moments of Danny voicing his opinion on how dangerous the job can be.**

_**You, a grown adult, are afraid of the dark. Explain why this is a legitimate concern, so friends won't laugh at you.**_

"I'm not afraid of the dark in the childish way," Danny protested as his friends laughed at him.

"Then what are you afraid of?"

"I'm afraid of the dark in hostile situations. I'm afraid of what might be lurking in the dark that can see me but I can't see it. I'm afraid of the crazy people - like McGarrett - who like to move through the shadows like ninjas. I'm afraid of being hunted. I'm afraid of the uncertainty that the dark provides in potentially life threatening encounters. But most of all, I'm afraid of the eternal darkness that, in our line of work, is always lurking and could jump out and grab you at any moment, and swallow you up before you know what hit you."

"Those are definitely rational fears," Chin stated as he sipped his beer. "It's a good thing we got ourselves out of that situation today."

"Dark warehouses will be my undoing!" Danny stated.

"There are an oddly large number of dark, abandoned, warehouses on this island," Steve said as he polished off his beer. "You would think, with the abundance, that criminals would smarten up and change their tactics. I mean it's almost taboo to hide in a dark warehouse."

"And yet, they always think it's the best hiding place," Kono laughed, "maybe that's why. There are just so many of those abandon buildings around that it must seem like it would take us forever to check into every last one, and so - in their minds - the best bet is the pick the darkest and most abandoned of them all and set up shop."

"Except we have night-vision and infrared cameras that show us that there are people in these buildings," Chin stated with a shrug.

"Yeah, thank god the baddies don't know that. Then I'd really be afraid of the dark because they would be lurking just like us!" Danny stated.

"Well as long as we have all the best toys, you shouldn't have to be afraid of the dark," Steve said with a mocking laugh.

"Or I could put in for a transfer to a desk job," Danny retorted.

"You'd hate that," Chin stated with a shake of his head.

"Yeah, you're right." Danny nodded.

"So you'll take running blindly into the dark with Five-O, over a desk job?" Steve asked sceptically.

"If all my friends are doing it, I guess I'd better fall into the ranks!" Danny answered, "But that doesn't mean that I'm going to be quiet about it."

**This is another rant, it was hard given the parameters of the prompt, but I did my best and I really like the analogy. It might be my favourite in this whole set…wait no…that ones coming up.**

_**Write a single paragraph that conveys a lot about a character's life. Think about how this can be achieved with voice and rhythm and repetition.**_

"I'm just not that exciting," Danny said as he sat at his desk and Steve stood - towering - over it.

"Yes you are. It's not all my fault."

"No, I'm pretty sure - for the most part - that yes, it is your fault." Danny stated and motioned for his partner to sit. "Let me explain it all to you to the best of my ability, and please do not interrupt. We are like a book. In this partnership I'm the cover and you're the story. I'm predictable and stable. I work, I take care of my daughter, and I go home. Front. Spine. Back. That's me. Judge me like that. But you, when you put me and you together, that's when everything within the book changes. The front isn't as predictable as you might think, because day in and day out you change things up. The spine may get bent, or torn, or mangle because it's being tossed around and generally mis-treated. And lastly, we have the back and it slams shut on these cases that we go out and pursue together when you go off and do something crazy. It's like no matter how much I try to talk to you, you have the plot already started and it plays out before you. I'm just there to be the open and the shut. I'm just there to make sure you stay together and stable. I'm the cover and you are the story, and most of the time I get dragged through the dirt and the grime but you stay pristine and clean and exciting all the time. Sure, I'm boring, I'll always be boring. Go to work, take care of Grace, and make sure Steve doesn't send the Island back into the depths of the ocean. That is my job description. Cop. Father. Friend. That's it, and I'm okay with that, but what I can't stand is when you waltz in here like you didn't do exactly what I know is written in your story and then blame it all on me. I'm just along for the ride, and sometimes you forget that I'm even there but you know that I'll always have your back. I'm the stable one. You mock me. You toss me around like I'm nothing sometimes. But I'm always there to be the front, the spine and the back - covers to your story. So yes, Steven today was another day filled with excitement and completely stupid dangerous situations, and sure, maybe I asked some pertinent questions and got you some of the answers that you needed to build to your big conclusion, but really, you are the one that got us in a car chase. You are the one that made the suspect talk and give you everything that you wanted to hear in that interrogation and you are the one that got us caught up in a gun fight before you shot and killed the man responsible for the murder of our dead prostitute. It was all you, and now I am left with the paper work. It's a fitting end to this story."

Steve stared for a moment and all his agitation and anger had faded away.

"Well?" Danny asked.

"Good Analogy," Steve stated as he stood and turned to leave, "but I'm not really the only one writing this story. It wouldn't be a story without you, Watson." he added with a smirk.

"Of course not, Holmes."

**Ok, this one is my favourite in the bunch because of the ridiculousness of the idea. I mean it's so completely out of the boundaries and I really don't have any idea what I am talking about in this one, but it's fun to imagine I guess, and it leaves so many questions open and is probably so widely inaccurate it's not even funny, but yeah. I LOVE this one. Seriously, when I say silence to you and where did you last hear it; doesn't your mind automatically go to a sub underwater? Mine did!**

_**What is the sound of silence, and when did you last hear it? What was missing?**_

"You've got to get us out of here," Danny whispered in the absolute silence of the submerged submarine. "How you got us involved with a hijacked nuclear sub - i'll never know - but it's way too quiet down here and it's totally freaking me out."

"It makes it ideal for our attackers who move with all the right training." Steve whispered as he tried to hush his partner.

"I know you're a super soldier, but so are they!"

"Yeah, and that's the point!" Steve hissed. "I need you to be quiet Danny, or we may never get out of this. I know this vessel has gone into a dive, so there's no way off it now, unless we can outsmart the four other guys that we know are for sure on this sub. If there are more we may be screwed."

"I don't see how we can come out of this in one piece, or not drowned."

"I'm going to do everything in my power to get us off this vessel in one piece."

"Should I just go and surrender now? Maybe I should pray a little?"

"Do you want to get shot like my other friends?"

"Not particularly, but it might be the lesser of the evils..."

"We're not going to die, so would you please shut your mouth and do everything I tell you to do. This is nuclear sub 101 and you had better be a fast learner."

"Have you captained a sub before?"

"No, but that doesn't mean I don't know how to drive it." Steve stated and as the silence was filled with the sounds of footsteps, he jumped through a water tight door, dragging Danny along, and ducked behind the open door to hide.

When two of the men that had hijacked the sub came around the corner, Danny held his breath, trying to do everything in his power to silence his own anxiety and not give them away. The next thing he knew Steve was jumping out from behind the door and had clocked the first guy in the head with his gun and he tumbled to the floor when the second guy grabbed hold of Steve and swung his knee up into his gut.

Danny reacted then, tapped the assailant on the shoulder and then swung hard with his weapon clutched in his fist and the second guy went down.

"Please tell me these are two of the four." Danny stated after he had hand cuffed one guy to a pipe, and then zip tied the other across the corridor.

"That one was one of the four. The other, I recognize from the crew."

"So there are more, perfect." Danny sighed and helped his friend up. "Now what do we do?"

"Seems like our tactics are working so far, but first put on that guys uniform." Steve stated as he tugged and pulled at the first guys work attire.

"What, why?"

"Element of surprise. It might give us the one or two seconds we need before the rest of these hijackers realize that we're not their allies."

"Element of surprise. And you think that's going to work?" Danny asked as he pulled at the guy's pants and the captive groaned.

"Wanna clock that guy in the head once more to put him right out. Don't want him waking up and starting to break the silence with his screaming."

"Maybe I should just kill him!" Danny said as he pulled the pants - which were way too big for him - over the pants that he was already wearing.

"I'll back you up and say it was self defence if you think that would be better for our survival."

"I'm not going to kill the guy," Danny snapped and quickly un-cuffed the guy - only long enough to get his shirt off. "This is so wrong!"

"Put the hat on and let's move. We'll lock them in this room and head toward the command centre."

"If we survive, and you tell anyone what I had to do on this escapade, I swear to god, I will kill you." Danny grumbled and put on the hat but opted for his own footwear.

"I won't tell anyone you stole a guy's clothes if you don't tell them that I did the same." Steve stated, and after having checked the two assailants for their weapons, the door to the compartment closed with a clang and Steve locked it in place from the outside. "They won't get out now until someone unlocks this door."

"How do you unlock it?" Danny whispered as he followed Steve.

"There is a control panel on the bridge that needs to be triggered any time the water tight doors are locked." Steve explained.

"Does it alarm when the doors are armed?" Danny asked.

"Yes," Steve answered.

"Well then that wasn't your best idea now was it?" Danny huffed and readied his weapon.

"Why?"

"Because you just gave away our location to the bridge, Dumbass!"

"It might bring the party to us," Steve stated as he heard more footsteps and side stepped through another door into the galley and Danny followed him.

Moments later two more men popped into the galley and again Steve and Danny were on them before they knew what had hit them - and down they went.

"These two I recognize." Danny stated as he and Steve moved two more hostiles into storage. They closed the walk in cold storage door behind them and moved onward.

"Should we have maybe locked them in the toilet instead of the freezer? I mean they might die in there." Danny said as they moved back to the galley door and Steve peeked into the hallway.

"If things go to plan, they aren't going to die in there because we'll resurface and call for help before anything can happen." Steve stated. "Come on, we have to keep moving. That's four of their crew members, who knows how many more there are laying in waiting."

"How many people does it take to pilot a sub?"

"Technically, you need a whole crew, but one or two people could certainly keep it on course, and it still feels like we're diving, so I would say there are at least two people at the bridge."

"And how long do you predict before our luck runs out?" Danny whispered as they came to another set of doors.

"We're about to find out."

"It can't be this easy."

"The hard part is going to be to resurface the sub," Steve stated and opened the door.

"What the hell is going on out there?" A booming voice yelled as the door opened. "Hadn't you taken care of all the crew members." the voice asked but the person who spoke never turned around in the seat that he occupied.

"Seems that there was some civilian traffic on the vessel, captain," Steve said and tried his best to sound differently.

"But you took care of it right?" The man asked and spun around.

"Taking care of it, sir," Steve stated with his weapon right in the guys face.

"Lieutenant Commander McGarrett..." the man gasped.

"Jimmy?" Steve asked in shock, "Where are the rest of you men?"

Two shots were fired from behind Steve.

"Found them," Danny stated as two thuds sounded and two more bodies hit the ground.

"Who the hell is that?" Jimmy asked.

"That's Detective Williams, but I'm thinking of giving him a promotion as soon as we get you locked up." Steve stated and handcuffed Jimmy to a pipe in the hall that lead to the bridge. "What do you think of Captain Williams?" He asked as he looked to Danny who was dragging the two final bodies down the corridor to get them out of the way.

"Might be my only change," Danny stated with a smirk. "How many men did you have on board with you?" Danny asked as he and Steve towered over Jimmy.

"More then two men could handle," Jimmy smirked.

"Well, including you, we've taken out seven so far. So how many more are we dealing with?" Danny asked again.

"Seven?" Jimmy asked.

"You had six men and yourself, didn't you Jimmy?" Steve asked and his whole face showed that he was unimpressed.

"Yes sir, commander," Jimmy said and lowered his eyes.

"Can I be a detective again?" Danny asked as he looked to his partner.

"Watch out Jimmy, it's about to get loud in here." Steve stated and stepped back from his captured fugitive and motioned for Danny to have at it.

"Who in their right mind hijacks a Submarine?" Danny yelled as he grabbed Jimmy by the front of his uniform. "What was the purpose of this?"

"Do you know how much our enemies would pay for US navy and military secrets?" Jimmy asked. "I was merely providing the merchandise."

"That was the stupidest answer I've ever heard!" Danny yelled. "You are a moron!"

"Come on, Danno, we gotta surface this sub and get some help out here right away." Steve stated and pulled at the arm of his partner's uniform.

"You haven't heard the last of this!" Danny warned as he pointed at Jimmy and then followed Steve through the door and onto the bridge of the sub - Steve then closed the door behind him and silence fell again.

"I hope you don't expect me to be any help in here," Danny stated after a long moment of listening the hum of the machinery.

"I'll talk you through it," Steve stated as he sat down where Jimmy had been sitting and familiarized himself with the controls. "Up, up and away," he said to himself - less convincingly then Danny would have liked.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Danny asked and looked over Steve's shoulder at a monitor that looked more like a depth finder then anything else.

"Currently the depth is going down, we want to be going up," Steve said with a shrug and pulled at the controls. "There, on our way back to the surface." he added as the monitor started to run backwards. "Sit down right there, next to me. You see that weird microphone? I need you to try and get ahold of anybody. Send out a distress. Tune into any radio frequency. Just get us help."

"And what if I can't?" Danny asked as he started pressing buttons and turning nobs.

"I don't know. If you haven't figured it out, I'm more comfortable in air craft rather than seafaring vessels."

"Do you know how ironic that sounds coming from a Navy SEAL?" Danny said and then fell silent as the radio crackled and sputtered and Danny fumbled with it until it made sense. "Here you talk!" Danny stated and handed the microphone to Steve.

"This is Lieutenant Commander McGarrett sending out a general distress signal!" Steve stated.

"Commander, where are you?" A voice came back.

"Who am I speaking to?" Steve asked.

"Admiral Winchester, please tell me you have my sub safe and sound."

"Affirmative Admiral, but we could use a hand." Steve said and couldn't help but smile over at his partner.

"Help is on the way, sailor. Well done!"

**This one is funny, and kinda sad, but mostly out of character for our Danno. It was just a lot of my mind playing tricks on me I guess. I really kinda like it. **

_**You have been evicted from your home, but rather than live on the street you go to Ikea. At night you hide in the bathroom until the janitor leaves. Write about your life.**_

"Um, Danny, have you been living in your office?" Steve asked as he plucked a damp towel off of one of the chairs before Danny's desk.

"No," Danny lied.

"Then why are you spending all this money on furniture for your office, when it was already completely furnished when you started working out of it?"

"This isn't expensive, it's from Ikea, and I needed a change." Danny stated proudly.

"It looks like it's right out of the catalogue."

"It's like the showroom, sure, but it's all good stuff and it didn't cost me anything because I didn't have to hire the designers."

"Were you living at Ikea?"

"Oh my god, who told you?"

"You were?" Steve gasped.

"It was only like three days -then I got caught."

"Now you're living in your office? What happened to the apartment?"

"No, it's more like I'm living out of my car, and I only sleep in it on night that aren't very pleasant. The rest of the time I'm slumming it with Kono's friend Ben, but it's all only temporary until I find another place."

"What happened to the one you were in?"

"Eviction."

"Why?"

"Because I kept calling the cops on the other tenants, but what was I supposed to do, there was a meth lab in the basement."

Steve face-palmed himself, "So you're living in a tent city on the beach? You hate the beach."

"No, I hate the ocean. The beach is nice, and the tent city is like freedom. It's kinda pirate-like and I like that. It's kinda liberating."

"So you're not living out of your office?"

"No, I just use the shower facilities here, and store some of my furniture here, and I got a lot of great tips from living for three days in the showroom of Ikea. You can learn a lot from how they stage their products. It was enlightening, but my tent just doesn't have the electrical capacity for these lamps and stuff, so I had to move them here."

"Daniel, I'm worried about you."

"Why, you were the one that said I needed to get more in tune with the island and what better way to do that then to live in a tent city on the beach with the locals?" Danny asked. "Besides, it's only temporary. I need to find a real place - and I am looking - or I'll surely lose custody of Grace, but for now I'm a beach bum, and I kinda like it. Plus it's easy on the wallet. Do you know how much money I've saved living off the land? Loads!"

"Danny, you're moving into my place, no questions asked, you need to have a place to stay." Steve stated. "This is getting way too out of control."

"But what am I going to tell Ben?" Danny asked, "I'm in charge of the drinks for tonights Luau!"

"You're having a luau in a tent city."

"Hey, don't judge, man!" Danny scolded. "Those are good folk out there. There is a stigma, believe me I know, I'm a cop, but there aren't just drug addicts and criminals out there in that tent city, in fact, since I moved in all the drug addicts and criminals moved out and now the place is the model of good society. So yes, we're having a luau. The pig has been roasting all day. It's going to be awesome."

"Are you listening to yourself?" Steve asked skeptically.

"I sound like a hippy don't I?" Danny sighed.

"Little bit."

"Alright, I'll come and live with you...and your mom," Danny shuddered, "but not until tomorrow. I'm going to this party tonight! On last beach hurrah before I let you lead me back into captivity and domestic…whatever you want to call living with your mother."

Steve shook his head and walked out of the office.

"What? You can come to the party too! Kono's already been invited!"

"I'm not coming to the party," Steve stated and just kept on walking.

**This is a little tag for episode 3:06. It happens few days later and Steve wants to know what else happened on September 11****th**** 2001.**

_**Think of an episode from your life that you don't dare write. Write it.**_

"I don't want to talk about it Steve," Danny stated as he moved busily around the office.

"You never told me the end of the story. How did you get help? How did you not die of your own injuries? Did you get shipped out of state because of all the other injuries? Where did you end up?"

"Steve I don't want to talk about that day, just like so many other people. I got help, I survived it and others didn't, and now there is even more fear in my life then there was before. The end."

"Danny, come on!"

"Seriously, Steve, why can't you just let it drop?" Danny asked as he stopped and looked right into his partner eyes. "What do you want to hear? That I feel guilty for surviving? Because I do. I feel guilty every day that I survived and so many people didn't, but at the same time I am thankful that I wasn't there - that my case got me into trouble of my own and I wasn't one of the men called to that locations to die, and then I feel guilty all over again because I didn't go. I was incapable of going. I was too injured and I wasn't about to leave my dead partner in that warehouse alone. So I did everything I could. I called back to Jersey. I finally got through and then I had to wait while people tried to get into New York to help us. Those were men I pulled away from helping others. And you know what I did while I waited?"

"Danny, I..."

"No, there is no stopping it now. This is what you wanted to hear. I stood, transfixed by what was happened. I saw that second plane hit. I saw the two towers fall to the ground and I saw that cloud of dust rise up and creep its way through the streets like a plague, and I could do nothing to help them or stop it. When help finally arrived for me, I was told how bad things had gotten. How many planes had actually gone down? I didn't know. I'd only seen two, and to hear that there were more… How many people were presumed dead already? I watched as they took my partner away in a body bag and I was loaded into a car because an ambulance couldn't get to us. So I was driven back to Jersey and shipped to one of the lesser know hospitals to be check and I was released later that day. I called Rachel as soon as I could, and that evening I spent it with her and we just cried, because that's all we could do, and hold each other. I tried to get back to New York, to do something, and I was there for rescues in the days that followed the attack, but no... You think you know that hopelessness. You don't know anything about what it was like, and when I say, 'Steve, drop it, I don't want to talk about it.' I really mean it."

"Danny I'm sorry," Steve said as he watched his partner and didn't know what else to say.

"Why did you have to push it?" Danny asked and there was defeat in his eyes.

"I don't know."

"I don't ever want to talk about this again."

"I won't ever ask again."

**Well this is the last one for this bunch. It's another traditional rant – like most of this set has been.**

_**Keep a list of words you like, for their sound, for their meaning, or just for their goofy spelling. Pick one of those words and use it in a paragraph. (Shenanigans)**_

"Your actions today can only be described as shenanigans!" Danny stated angrily as he and Steve walked back into the bullpen and the water in Danny's shoes sloshed with every step.

"Says the man wearing polka dot socks," Steve grumbled.

"Grace picked them out for me." Danny snapped.

"Oh my God. Are you two okay?" Kono asked in shock.

"No, not okay," Danny grumbled and tried to fix his horribly messed up hair.

"What really happened out there?" Chin asked.

"McGarrett got into his usual shenanigans. That's the best way to describe it. And then everything that would have been just another day on the job was stuck with bad luck lightning and we ended up in a bog."

"It wasn't a bog!" Steve huffed.

"Okay, it was a swamp that was by the side of a river," Danny corrected, "and Steve got his truck stuck in it - but so did our fugitives. So, on the bright side, we caught our guys - as we always do. But on the other hand, Steve's truck and the fugitives vehicle are still stuck out there and we had to hitch hike and explain to people who we were and why we were so messed up, because not only did we have to abandon the truck, but we had to slosh our way to the other vehicle, wrestle our suspect into submission, and then drag his ass out of the swamp. Now I don't know what kinds of vaccinations I should get, or if I should have my stomach pumped because I'm sure I swallowed some of that water, but yes, Steve got us in over our heads, literally and figuratively speaking, and now this day shall go down as a day of infamy. The day when Steven McGarrett's Shenanigans caught up to him," Danny finished and stomped off to his office where he retrieved his spare set of car keys and then headed for the door once more.

"Where are you going?" Steve called from the office door.

"The hospital," Danny stated, "and I swear to God, McGarrett, if I have jungle fever or some other tropical disease, I'm dragging you back out to that swamp and I'm going to make you fish my car keys out of that water with your teeth! You are just so lucky that I keep a spare set here in my office, because had you managed to make both of our vehicle un-drivable, I would have killed you. Shot you dead."

"I said I was sorry about the keys."

"And I said you needed to apologize for more then just the keys!" Danny yelled.

"I think he's right." Kono said sympathetically.

"Okay, I'm sorry today got so messed up." Steve stated.

"Yeah whatever," Danny huffed and continued to head out of the office.

"Well can I come with you?" Steve asked as he tried to follow Danny.

"No, you can call your mom and have her pick you up and take you to some different hospital. For now, I just need a little space."

"Danny I'm sorry! How long are you going to be mad?"

"A long time, Steven. A very long time," Danny answered and sloshed out of the office as the door closed behind him.

**Alright, that's all for now, more to come soon! Which was your favourite this time around? There were a lot of rants in this one, but some that really stood out – in my mind – as well! Thanks again for all the great comments and conversations that I've had with a few of you. You guys make these all worth writing and may favourite part it talking to you about them. So thank you so very much!**


	29. 281 to 290

**A/N: Hey Everyone! I'm finally back with another set of these rants. Hope you enjoy them and I am going to try to keep the updates coming at a more regular interval now that the TV season are starting to wind down.**

Prompts 281 to 290

**Not too long ago I was working on a double set of rants that encompassed a story line with Mary. This may be the beginning of making that into a fully chaptered story.**

_**A dream your boss had.**_

"What is wrong with you?" Danny asked as he walked into Steve's office and caught his partner pacing nervously. Without invitation, Danny sat down and followed his partner with his eyes,

"Nothing," Steve snapped and jumped toward his desk.

"Okay, I know you're lying." Danny said with a look that could bore holes in Steve right to the truth.

"You always think I'm lying." Steve sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose while Danny continued to stare at him - reading every line, and glance, and movement that told him that Steve was lying.

"Because you are," Danny stated with a shrug. "It's like everything in your life is a top secret mission and you wont let anyone help you."

"What makes you think I need help?" Steve asked and eyes his partner with suspicion.

"You look like you haven't slept in days. You are nervous and jumpy about something, and you've been pacing in your office for three hours - yes Steve, it's been three hours. Is that not enough to raise my concern level?" Danny asked as he sat before Steve's desk calmly.

"Yeah, I guess I would be suspicious too."

"So, what's going on that has you so on the edge of super SEAL break down?" Danny asked with a teasing tone, but there was seriousness in his eyes. "I'd understand if you just said it was instinct."

"Mary is coming back to the island."

"Usually means trouble is afoot," Danny said with a nod, "but not something that usually has you losing sleep."

"How can you tell I've been losing sleep?" Steve asked as he glared at his partner across the desk.

"You are like clock work – my friend –and when your routine is off, it shows in everything you do. I can't imagine how you dealt with life on a ship or being woken out of a dead sleep for training."

"There is routine in all of that training. You get used to it, or you get so tired that you just run on auto pilot - not the best way to be in life or death situations, but it does happen. It heightens all your other senses and triggers your adrenaline." Steve explained and then fell silent as Danny shot him a glance that screamed - 'yeah that's exactly what's going on here'

"Maybe I'm off my game." Steve said with a sigh after another long moment of calm silence from Danny and brewing anxiety from Steve.

"So you have been losing sleep?"

"Yes, just last night though. I'm not sure if it was the late meal with Cat after the movies, or what, but I had some really funky dreams last night that all had to do with Mary coming back to Hawaii. There was one about a plane crash, and another about a kidnapping. Then somewhere near 3AM I was sure she was towering over me in bed and trying to tell me something but I couldn't hear her or make out her words because it was like she was speaking a language that I didn't understand."

"Mary…tower…that's like saying I tower over people." Danny mocked.

"I know," Steve said with a roll of his eyes. "Then just before dawn there was a foot chase and she slipped and I caught her but she was dangling over a cliff and I couldn't pull her up, then just before I dropped her, I woke up."

"Isn't that always the way?" Danny asked.

"So, needless to say, I've been on edge all day, just waiting to hear that Mary made it in all right and that mom picked her up. As long as she stays with mom, I'm almost sure she'll be fine, and I've ruled out any jungle hikes and airplanes from her stay on the island this time. The thing that got me the most bothered was just how real all the dreams felt, and the fact that they all involved Mary. What does it mean?"

"It means you shouldn't have had a double cheese burger and fries before bed last night," Danny stated as Steve's office phone began ringing. "You better get that. It's probably your mother."

"It is my mother, you saw the caller ID."

"From over here? No." Danny stated with a shake of his head as he stood and walked out of the room. "All this anxiety is for nothing. That's your mother calling to tell you that Mary is okay and they are on their way back to your place."

"Yeah, yeah," Steve stated and waved Danny out of his office.

"Hey mom," Steve greeted as he picked up the phone. "What do you mean Mary didn't get off the plane?"

**I would love to see more people from Danny's past show up in Hawaii – even if it was just for a visit. And I would love to see how Steve would react to say some of Danny's friends.**

_**A Family (not your own) on the street where you grew up.**_

Steve walked into the office to find Danny shadowed by a large group of people – with little kids - and they were laughing joyfully.

"What's going on here?" he asked as he walked up to them.

"I have surprise visitors!" Danny stated excitedly. "Steve this is the Otto family. Guys, this is my boss and partner, Steve."

Oohs and Aahs arose from the gathering of children.

"Um...hi..." Steve stated with a nervous wave as the children watched him with gigantic eyes and inched closer and closer. "Um...Danny...are these kids all right?"

"Oh yeah, they're fine." Danny stated with a twisted grin. "I may have told them about your super powers so they may be ready to pounce to see if I was lying or not. Word of advice: don't make and sudden movements."

"Are you really a ninja?"

"Have you really crashed an airplane and lived?"

"Can you really shoot a man at one hundred yard with your eyes closed?

The children rattled off questions in rapid fire as Steve stared on in shocked disbelief.

"He can't answer any of those questions. That is all top secret information and if he told you, he'd have to kill you." Danny explained - over exaggerating for the children's sake.

The children oohed and aahed again.

"Where did you all come from?" Steve asked as the children inched ever closer and he backed up out of an instinctual feeling that had come over him to run.

"New Jersey." The children all answered together.

Danny beamed with pride.

"Danny is our neighbour." One little girl stated. "He and our dad grew up together on the same street. They were best friends forever. Who are you?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

"Danny's Hawaii best friend - you can have more then one." Steve stated.

The children spun away from Steve and looked to their father.

"It's true. You can have more then one forever best friend." The father answered.

The children turned back on Steve before he could fully flee.

Danny laughed out loud.

"So you are all here for a vacation! That's super fun! Are you going to swim with dolphins and eat pineapple and get suntans?" Steve asked trying to sound overly enthusiastic for the children's sake and so that he might salvage the situation and not get trampled by the children. It truly was a frightening situation for the awkwardly childless SEAL.

"Swim with Dolphins?" The children asked with excitement while the two fathers before Steve shook their heads and waved there arms while the mother simply shook her head and sighed.

"Oh yeah, totally, you just leave it to Uncle Steve and we'll have you swimming with dolphins by the end of the day!" Steve stated while the two fathers continued to silently protest.

"YAY!" the children cheered.

"I know right!" Steve said with a smile. "Come on, we're going to get the governor to give you everything you could possibly want for your stay here. Come on. You can be my army. We will invade this state!"

The children cheered.

Steve beamed proudly.

"I told you he'd make your stay very entertaining," Danny said as he watched his partner head to the door liked the Pied Piper followed by all the children.

"Are you sure the children will be all right with your trained killer of a partner?" The father, Tony, asked skeptically.

"I trust Steve with my Grace, he'll be fine with your bevy of children - he's not as awkward as he seems." Danny said with a nod and the three adults followed along in amazement.

**Sometimes I wonder why the team doesn't take things a little more personally…**

_**The way you mistreated a friend.**_

"What's wrong with Danny? Why is he pouting?" Steve asked as he moved toward Kono at the smart table.

"He's not pouting! He's mad at you!" Danny yelled through his open door.

"What did I do?"

The door slammed in Steve's face.

"Seriously, what did I do this time?" Steve asked as he turned back to Kono.

"Think really hard," Kono said and she had a tone as well.

"I've angered both of you?" Steve asked in absolute disbelief.

"Try the whole team." Chin stated as he came forward, dropped something in front of Steve and then grabbed Kono by the arm and walked away leaving Steve alone at the smart table.

"You've really done it this time..." Steve said to himself and watched as Kono and Chin walked right out of the office together.

"Okay, what did I do?" Steve asked as he opened Danny's door and peeked in.

"Retrace your steps and come back when you have an apology." Danny stated and turned his attention back to the work he had been doing.

"Seriously, just tell me and I won't do it again!"

"Get out!" Danny yelled.

"Sheesh!" Steve stated and walked away. "What could I have done that angered them all?" he asked himself as he walked into his office and fell into his desk chair. "We went out today to work a case. We got help from the SEALs because it was taking place out near their training grounds. I went off with Commander Gutches to get whatever intel I could from the SEALs and I left Danny, Chin and Kono to track down the other leads. It was a regular day..."

"And what about that wasn't quite kosher?" Danny's voice asked in the dark recesses of his mind.

"Are you mad because I went off with the SEALs?" Steve Texted Danny then he looked through his open blinds across the room to Danny's office and saw his partner touch his nose.

"Why would you be mad about that? You know full well that I have SEAL training, it's just natural for me to be the one to get the intel from the SEALs." Steve stated angrily as he stormed into Danny's office.

"Oh yeah, we know full well that you're a Navy SEAL because you always find ways to rub that in our faces, but that's not the reason we are angry. No. It's annoying as hell, but it's who you are. So think harder. What would have pissed us all off about you leaving with the SEALs? Think about it Steve and don't you dare come bursting in my office, yelling at me, as if I'm the one who started this, because this is all your fault and you are a giant ass because of it." Danny yelled.

"What the hell are you mad about?" Steve yelled back.

"You ditched us for the SEAL, like you always do. There was no consultation. No 'I'll gather the intel from Gutches and his men, if you don't mind running the other leads'. No you just took off. Ordered Chin, Kono and I to go and work the case without you, and you stayed on base. Like we don't matter at all. If there is one thing that I can't stand, it's a double standard Steve. If you're going to act like that then you are going to have to make one thing clear. Are you our boss, or are you our friend because clearly you can't be both." Danny stated angrily and shoved a file into Steve's hands. "Now, please leave my office because I have warrants to obtain for Kono and Chin who have gone off to apprehend one of our suspects. I hope your SEALs got you leads because Chin and Kono have run down all of mine and we've nearly closed this case, no thanks to you."

Steve stepped back in shock at the sheer venom that came with Danny's words.

"Danny, I didn't think..." Steve said and then lost the rest of what he was going to say in the glare that Danny shot at him.

"I know you didn't, and that's what is really hurtful. Seriously after all we've been through it's like we'll never amount to your SEALs, and we're supposed to be your friends." Danny said and the anger was gone but the hurt was still there as he shook his head. "Would you just go, please, and leave me to my work?"

Steve nodded and walked out.

At the same time Kono and Chin walked back into the office - carrying new files and paperwork.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about today." Steve said genuinely as he stopped the duo and then carried on into his office.

"What did you say to him?" Kono asked as she and Chin stepped into Danny's office.

"Clearly what he needed to hear," Danny said and handed Kono a fax that had just arrived. "Do you want to round up this guy, or do you think I should forgive the Super SEAL and let him do it?"

"You should take him," Chin said after a moment of silence and Kono handed the faxed warrant back to Danny. "He may have mistreated us today, but I think he's learned his lesson, and Steve should be the one to bring this guy down. Steve's proud of his SEAL designation, and this suspect is sullying their good name - dishonourable discharge from the SEALs is like salt in Steve's wounds. He should be the one to go hand to hand with the suspect - don't you think?"

Danny nodded and looked up to see Steve watching everything that was going on with the three of them.

"All right, call in my back up. I'll take the SEAL and see if we can't get into trouble."

"How far behind do you want us to follow?" Kono asked with a teasing smile.

"Far enough that he doesn't see you but close enough to swoop in if the SEAL loses his footing."

"Got it," Kono and Chin stated with a nod and then left Danny's office and walked back out of the headquarters all together.

"Come on, I've got a suspect that you need to take down," Danny stated as he marched across the room, swung open Steve's door and waved the warrant in his face.

"Didn't Kono and Chin just leave to do that?" Steve asked but he jumped out of his chair all the same.

"We discussed it, and we think that this is one that you should take the lead on," Danny said. "He was one of yours."

"And now he's one of ours," Steve said with a nod after having quickly scanned the file Danny had passed him. "Danny, look, I'm really sorry."

"I know you are. Just think about who you are hurting before you do it again." Danny said and tossed the Camaro keys at his partner.

Steve nodded and followed his partner out of the office.

**Sometimes I sit at home and I read the letters that get printed in the newspaper and I wish people wouldn't be so cowardly – and most of the time it stays like that. But when people write well written, educated retorts to some of the nonsense that gets written, my hope in humanity is restored. What ever happened to 'If You Can't Say Something Nice – Don't Say Anything At All'?**

_**A letter to the editor.**_

"This is bull shit!" Danny yelled as he threw the newspaper down onto the break-room table.

"What's it say?" Kono asked and pulled the paper toward herself.

"There is a letter to the editor about us and our disregard for the health and safety of the people of Oahu."

"What?" Kono gasped.

"Did you read this?" Steve asked as he stormed in and threw a second newspaper down onto the table.

"Yes!" Danny stated and Steve could tell that he was fuming with anger.

"Can you believe these people?" Steve practically yelled.

"I know, it's one thing for me to bitch about your blatant disregard when in the middle of a high speed chase or whatever, but it's another thing completely when people write crap like this about us. Don't they get it? We do what we have to do so that people on this island remain safe. We are cleaning up the streets for their sons and daughters."

"Or maybe it's their sons and daughters who are our suspects - breaking all the laws - and are now in prison so they need to bite our heads off," Kono suggested calmly as she pushed the paper back into the middle of the table after having read what it said. "Clearly someone is angry about something, and because they had to do it anonymously through the editor of this news papers, tells me that they are hiding something. Just wait, in a few days time you will see another one, or maybe a bunch of letters, that are completely pro Five-O because there are people in this state that know we are doing everything we can to keep them safe. There will be retaliations over this and it won't have to come from this office - and I wouldn't be surprised if the people who come to our defense aren't as cowardly as this person who had to write as if they were anonymous."

Steve and Danny looked at one another and then to calm Kono.

"Mark my words - you do not have to retaliate." Kono stated again and then stood. "Just take a deep breath and just go back to whatever business you might have that will protect the health and safety of this community."

Two day's later, as Danny sat at his desk pulling warrants for their newest suspect in their newest case, Kono walked into his office and dropped the morning paper down onto his desk.

"What's this?" Danny asked.

"Read the front page head line," Kono stated with a smirk.

"Rally in Support of Five-O Forces Formal Apology." Danny read out loud.

"Seems the newspaper got a huge amount of back-lash for printing that letter to the editor," Kono said with a little flounce as she turned and left the office. "So much so, that it made the front page - and page four and five are full of letters to the editor about how great we are doing and how much people appreciate the work that we do."

A smile spread across Danny's face as he read.

"And how did McGarrett take this?" Danny asked before Kono could leave.

"He's already issued a statement of thanks - it's on our website - and then he dove right back into the case." Kono answered with a laugh.

"Keep up the good work Officer Kalakaua." Danny stated with a wink.

"Same to you, Detective."

_**Back to the Future**_** is one of my favourite movies, and sometimes I really do wonder how Steve's mom and dad got together in the first place. The kid in this story is a metaphor for a young Steve…only in a more realistic non-time-travel sort of way.**

_**Write your own **__**Back to the Future**__** moment: Describe how your parents met and how those tiny details set the stage for their relationship and your existence.**_

"Seriously, I'm curious. From what I understand about your father's behaviour, and his generally well liked persona, and the lists of friends he has, I have to wonder how a guy like that ended up with your crazy, spy, beet the crap our of people and fake her own dead, mother." Danny ranted in the car after having to endure another - sprung on him at the last moment - afternoon with Doris.

"One, Danny that is my mother you are talking about, so watch it! And two, Dad was convinced, as were we all, that she was a sweet, kindhearted, grade school teacher, and for all the years leading up to her 'death', and aside for the two years of maternity leave that she took, she literally was a teacher. I went to a few of her classroom visits." Steve explained as he drove. "She was a completely different person then!"

"No. Not really, Steve. If someone came after her and threatened her to the point that she was forced into faking her own death... Come on. Think back. There has to be something that stuck out as odd."

"Well she took a pottery class but never brought anything home."

"Totally a cover for spy stuff."

"And she went to 'exercise' classes and came home so totally wiped out and sometimes bruised and bloody."

"Totally an under cover operation."

"But don't you think that my dad would have caught on to things like that?" Steve asked.

"Well, he kind of did. Didn't he? I mean we can date the case that he was involved in as far back as before your mother was 'killed'. He was investigating the car accident as a homicide, and rightly so, but if she was feeding him the same lies about pottery classes and overly strenuous exercise classes, then maybe he turned a blind eye. And, if he was completely and utterly in love and devoted to her, maybe he never wanted to believe that anything so sinister could be going on right in front of his eyes. Maybe he wanted to believe that his family was in danger because of him, and it couldn't possibly have anything to do with his sweet, wholesome, wife. Imagine his surprised if he actually came to the truth about your mother. Imagine if, after her 'death' things started to connect, or her enemies came around looking for her, or say someone from the CIA came and said you were in danger and that's why your dad sent you and Mary away. What if he was as blind to what was happening as you were and then it was all in his face - like Doris is now?"

Steve remained silent.

"It's a grand betrayal and would your father have ever even connected himself with her had he known what she was? Would you even exist? I mean, it really does explain a lot into why you are the way you are. You are your mother's son, even if you didn't know that's what you were becoming."

"I am not. I am my father's son. I did everything to be more like him." Steve snapped.

"But under the guidance of a man who was playing both sides of your family. Joe was supposed to be your father's friend, but he was also your mother's protector. At one point he was lying to father to protect your mother. So was he really your friend? Or what if you aren't even a McGarrett?"

"Stop!" Steve yelled. "Too far, you've taken this too far!"

"I'm just saying...in the grand scheme of things, there is a lot in your past that dictated your future and much of it is very fishy." Danny stated.

Steve glared at his partner in the seat next to him.

"If looks could kill," Danny said with a shrug, "but they can't so stop that!"

"Stop talking about my mother."

"All right. New topic of discussion."

"Please," Steve said as he sighed with intense exasperation.

"Can our suspect outrun _my_ Camaro on foot, or will _my_ crazy, mommy issue, partner hit him in the first three minutes of our pursuit?" Danny asked nonchalantly.

"What?" Steve asked in confusion.

"Running man..." Danny stated and pointed down a side street as he and his partner were stopped at a stop sign, "he's the guy we're looking for."

"Are you sure?" Steve asked and slammed his foot down.

"I'm going to say yes, because he was walking along, and then we stopped and he and eye made eye contact and then he ran. So yes, I got a good look at him."

"Maybe this mother thing does have me distracted." Steve admitted as the tires squealed and the suspect turned right sharply to avoid the speeding car.

"Oh yeah, just a little," Danny stated sarcastically and rolled down his window as they gained ground on the fleeing suspect. "You wanna stop, or would you like to continue to try and out run us?" Danny shouted out the window and startled the runner who was now right next to them.

"Wah!" The man yelled, tripped and fell on his face.

Steve slammed on the brakes and Danny jumped out just in time to trip the suspect so that he once again hit the asphalt.

"All right, shall we continue our discussion from earlier?" Danny asked as he fell back into his seat - after having shoved the suspect, handcuffed, into the back seat of the car.

"No," Steve huffed and pulled, cautiously, away from the curb.

"I wanna know what you pigs have been saying about me!" The young suspect spat defiantly.

"We weren't talking about you!" Danny stated with irritation over his shoulder. "You are a minor blip on our radar. Your failed attempt to flee could have been avoided had you not broken the law in the first place. Now if you don't mind. I told you already that you had the right to remain silent. I'd take that opportunity if I were you and let the grown-ups talk."

"And what if I want to waive that right?"

"Then my burly partner here - at the next stop light - will punch you in the face to shut you up, and all I'll have to put in my report is that you refused your rights and you were being defiant. More charges against you and more paper work for me, but all in all, my point will be made."

The youth shut his mouth and sat in the back seat pouting.

"So about your mother and your father, how did they meet again?" Danny asked.

Steve rolled his eyes, "at a bookstore."

"No seriously, come on," Danny stated.

"My mother - the teacher - was looking for a new novel to read to her class and my father was called to pick up a shoplifter - who just happened to be one of my mothers students."

"What grade did she teach?" Danny asked.

"Seven and eight"

"Would I know her?" The youth in the back asked.

"How old are you?" Steve asked in shock.

"Thirteen," The youth answered.

"There goes your punching theory." Steve stated and stared straight on ahead at the road.

"She's not actually a teacher but a CIA spy," Danny stated over his shoulder - ignoring his partner.

"How does one become a CIA spy when she was just a teacher before?" The youth asked intrigued by the conversation.

"Oh no, she was always a spy and her cover was to be a teacher." Danny explained.

"That's enough, Danny! The kid doesn't need to know anything else about my personal life."

"Hey, we're having a good, civil conversation. It's a good skill for the kid to have!" Danny scolded and then shifted in his seat and turned to look at the handcuffed kid in the back. "She was doing both, but no one but her enemies knew it. Not Steve or his dad. No one. And then when he was sixteen she 'died' but a year ago we found out that she faked her own dead and now she's alive again."

"Holy crap dude, that's messed up!" The youth stated.

"Watch your mouth!" Steve scolded.

"It is messed up, isn't it?" The kid asked honestly.

"Yes, it is indeed." Danny said with a nod.

"So now what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know," Steve answered with a sigh.

"He's trying to have a relationship with his mother, but she's lying to him and because he's got more training then even his CIA mother, he knows she's lying but he's in denial about it - because she's his mother." Danny explained.

"You know, that's the problem with society today. I mean, that's why I turned out the way I did. I blame it on the way I've been raised. My Dad's in prison - arrested by your guys - and my mom is a meth addict. I have to steal to make sure my brother and sister have food and clothing so that they can go to school and get educated, but I can't get ahead because, even with the job I've got, my mom finds my stash of money and she takes it to buy ICE, and because I'm only thirteen no one will hire me to do anything more then have a paper route but I may lose that too because everyone gets their news online now. Seriously, parents need to man up and take some responsibility for their children - or don't have them if you're not going to raise them right!" The young man stated, getting angrier as his speech went on. "I bet you turned out the way you did because your mom 'died' on you and your dad probably figure out why it happened and sent you off to be safe. Am I right?"

"Yeah," Steve answered in shock.

"But see, had your mom been straight forward about it. Come out and said, 'I'm CIA and there may be bad people out to get me' don't you think your dad would have done something to help her and maybe then, you would be totally different and wouldn't have had to grow up the way you did?"

"He's got a very good point!" Danny stated.

"I'm not taking any advice from a thirteen year old that is in the back seat in handcuffs!" Steve stated angrily.

"I ain't giving you any advice, Copper, I'm just telling it straight, but if I was to give you some advice, I'd tell you to go to your mom and tell her to be straight up with you or she doesn't deserve your trust or your effort. You've been on your own for this long - there is no time for her to mother you now. The damage is done. I am who I am!"

"You tell him kid, 'cause he won't listen to me!" Danny stated.

**I'm sorry to all the slash fans out there who have come around telling me that I could totally write slash. I just don't see it and so I can't write it. That being said, this isn't making fun of the McDanno ship. It's just Steve trying to make Danny uncomfortable and playing up to the rumors.**

_**Go to a cafe and closely watch two people interact. Then write a scene about two people in a cafe.**_

Steve and Danny sat across the table from each other on the patio of a French cafe that was a hot spot and hang out for the gay community of Oahu.

"I can't believe you talked me into this!" Danny stated with an exaggerated sigh as he waved over their server.

"Would you just calm down Danny. We're undercover and so many people already believe that we're married, or together, or whatever the terminology is, that this will work out just fine."

"No it doesn't!" Danny stated and hushed his voice as the server walked up.

"Hello Handsome, what can I get for you?"

"Cody, I'll have another cup of coffee," Danny stated grumpily.

"And you?" Cody asked as he turned and smiled at Steve.

"Tea, please," Steve said with a sigh but smiled all the same.

"I can't believe this, we've been here most of the day. I'm sure most of the patrons here think we're on the brink of a divorce or something, and our suspect hasn't showed up. Can we just go?"

"You just ordered more drinks!" Steve stated.

"'Cause I had to do something - also I wanted something to throw at you that would do damage if you continue to play this whole 'couple' thing."

"We're undercover," Steve hushed as Cody returned.

"Coffee and Tea. Anything else for you?" Cody asked.

"A new partner," Danny stated under his breath.

"Lovers quarrel?" Cody asked with one hand on his hip. "You two have been at it all day. Is it really that bad? You can't just apologize and then kiss and make up?"

"It's a little more complicated then that, I'm afraid." Steve said with an overly exaggerated sigh. "Daniel is just extremely stubborn, and it takes a lot for us to take some time just for us. I mean I'm sure you probably recognize us."

"Sure do, hard not to Commander." Cody stated flirtatiously.

"Well, you know, in our line of work, it's always dangerous, and it's hard. Some people don't approve and others think it's a joke, and we're together all the time. We get on each other nerves and when that happens Daniel can get a little unforgiving. I got him shot once, and he'll never let me live that down. I felt terrible, of course, but it happened and there was nothing I could do about it. So our most resent case kinda fell apart and he's grumpy, and I get the brunt of all that anger."

Danny seethed with anger. Turned red with embarrassment but kept his mouth shot. He could hear Kono and Chin laughing hysterically over the radio frequency and he knew they could see them through the surveillance cameras.

"How have you stayed with him this long?" Cody asked sympathetically.

"At the end of the day, he's my partner. I would die for him and I know he'd do the same for me. We always manage to make up." Steve said and smiled and tilted his head toward his brewing partner.

"You are one lucky man." Cody stated as he turned to Danny, "hold onto this one. He's a keeper."

Danny nodded, sighed and rolled his eyes.

Steve smiled.

Cody walked away to assist other customers who had arrived just in the nick of time.

"I'm going to kill you," Danny growled.

Steve sipped his tea.

**This was a fun one to write. I don't know how it turned into what it turned into…but yeah can't you see Danny – hear Danny – as a sports announcer?**

_**At a romantic restaurant on a busy Saturday night, a guy gets down on one knee and begins to propose. You are a sportscaster doing color commentary of the occasion for a live television audience.**_

"Stop! No! Ouch! That's going to hurt. He'll never recover! It's over folks! Life as he knows it...it's going, going, gone!"

"Danny stop it!" Steve hushed as eyes from all around the restaurant were turned away from the romantic scene to Detective Danny Williams. "You're going to blow our cover!"

"She said yes, folks. Yes to a man who has been married three time in the last four years, and divorced within a twelve month period. That's Right! That man's life, under normal circumstances would be over, but he's not that kind of guy! Oh No! I demand a prenup! Can we get an instant replay? No Lady Go! There is still time. Save yourself. Get free of this embarrassment! Run!"

"Are you finished?" Steve asked with a sigh as he shook his head and finally the man who had been doing the proposing turned to see where the commotion was coming from.

"Oh no, I'm not done!" Danny stated as he stood and turned toward the 'happy' couple. "Lady, you might want to take a little time to make up your minds about this guy."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Who do you think you are?"

"Five-O," Danny stated and slammed his badge down onto the table.

The man bolted.

"Run Steve Run!"

"What is going on?" The woman asked as she broke into tears.

"That man, the guy who just proposed to you, is scam artist. We've been following him for months."

"What?"

"Yeah," Danny said with a nod as he sat down and somewhere behind him there was a loud crash, swearing and then the return of a triumphant Steve. "If you wouldn't mind handing over that ring he just gave you, it was stolen three days ago. He likes to pick up pretty young women like your self, and then he rushes into marriage and pins his thefts on the women he marries. He then tells his ladies that he will bail them out of jail if they give him access to their money - and I'm going to guess you have a very rich daddy or he wouldn't be targeting you - and when you think everything is going to be okay, he will split with loads of your family's fortune and you'll be stuck in prison - and the divorce papers will arrive in the mail."

"What?" The woman shrieked.

Danny nodded as Steve forced the man back past the table and out of the restaurant in handcuffs as he recited the Miranda Rights to the suspect in question.

"HPD will be here shortly to take your statement and escort your home." Danny said as the woman tearfully placed the ring in his hand. "Don't worry. One day you'll find Mr. Right, but make sure you have a full police background check done first, or better yet, don't get married."

"Danny lets go!" Steve yelled from the door.

"Good Night Ladies and Gentlemen and don't forget to tip your Waiter!" Danny stated - his best announcer voice returning - as he sauntered toward the door.

**Only Five?**

_**Five things that always get you in trouble.**_

"I only have one thing that is kind of like an umbrella, or a tent, and it covers all of the things that could get me in trouble..."

"Steve!" Danny was cut off by Kono and Chin.

"Exactly."

"That's not fair! It's not always my fault!"

"He's right you know," Chin stated after a short moment of contemplation. "Maybe you are the one that causes all the trouble and Steve just get wrapped up in it because he's the one jumping into action before you do."

"Let me remind you of the time he decided he was going to break into the governor's mansion - alone. Or that time he took Jenna Kay into Korea - alone. Or how about that time he disappeared to Japan and then returned by crashing an airplane, hijacking a helicopter, and managing to get the whole Yakuza against him - in the same day." Danny spouted off troubling situations that revolved around Steve and Steve alone - for the most part. "Who fell off a cliff and broke his arm - Steve. Who got us stranded out in the middle of the ocean – Steve. Who blew up a door with a grenade, and dangled a guy off a roof, and got me shot on the first day - Steve."

"I guess that's five things that got you in trouble, Danny." Kono laughed.

"But whose fault is it that you always end up being the one with Steve?" Chin asked.

"I'm a good partner." Danny stated.

"I wonder if I would have gotten into all the trouble if you weren't there..." Steve said contemplatively.

"No, probably not, because you'd be dead after the first incident." Danny stated. "Face it Steve, you're nothing without back up."

"You're more of my wing man," Steve said.

"What happened to 'you're the back up'?" Danny asked indignantly.

"I only said that because we didn't have a whole team at that point. Now we have Kono and Chin to be the back up and you're my partner - which makes you my wing man and just as guilty in the trouble situations!"

"I didn't sign up for this!" Danny stated. "How did I become the wing man. I was press-ganged into this! I had no say!"

"Exactly," Steve stated and wrapped an arm around his partner. "You're just stuck with me."

**I read this prompt and I just giggled…then I wrote it.**

_**Another drunken episode.**_

"Danny, come on! All I need you to do is stand on your own two feet. That's all!"

"We're gonna party like its 1999!" Danny and Max sang as they stumbled on each other while Steve tried - in vain - to hold them upright.

"Oh let's sing Backstreet Boys next!" Max stated as he clapped his hands like a little child.

"Okay, which one?"

"All of them!"

"Yay!"

"Nope, no more singing and no more tequila!" Steve stated. "I don't know how I got myself into Karaoke with you two fools, but it's all over now!"

"Tequila makes her cloths fall off!" Danny sang and took off his shirt.

"Oh no you don't! Put that back on!"

"One Tequila, two tequila, three tequila, floor!" Max recited as he fell down.

"Max, get up, please?"

"I landed in something sticky," Max stated and held out his hands to Steve.

"Come on, I'll take you to the washroom where we can get you cleaned up."

"Nope, sticky, stuck to the floor."

"Oh no!" Danny stated and grabbed one of Max's arms and as he tried to help Max up he too hit the ground. "Sticky, yuck, now I'm stuck too!"

"Oh no we'll never get up again!"

"Steve Help!"

"Call for back up!"

"I am the back up!" Danny stated and shook his fist at the heavens. "Curse you McGarrett!"

"Danny I'm standing right here," Steve said with a sigh and looked down at the medical examiner and his partner.

"Well so you are!" Max said in astonishment.

"How are you doing that?" Danny asked

"I stayed sober," Steve said, "and you and Max emptied a bottle of tequila and sang karaoke."

"I think I could do that too!" Danny stated and very carefully, using a nearby chair as leverage, he pulled himself to his feet. "Look at me guys! Whoa the room is spinning." He hit the floor again.

"Aw, you almost had it," Max stated, "I'm not even going to try because my bum is glued to the floor!"

"You said bum!" Danny stated and started to laugh uncontrollably.

"I did!" Max stated to giggle.

Steve simply towered over them in embarrassed shock, trying to figure out how he was going to get the two men off the bar floor and back to their respective houses.

"Umm, Commander McGarrett," A young woman said cautiously as she came up to him while Danny and Max were still on the floor laughing. "You may not recognize me, but..."

"You're Annie the paramedic," Steve interrupted.

"Yeah, and I noticed that you were having a little trouble here," She said and motioned to the two giggling fools at their feet, "and I thought I would give you a hand - and tell you that you could sober them up really quick by putting them both on a saline drip."

"That would work, but I have to get them out of here first..."

"I got this," Annie said with a smile and then turned to Danny and Max. "Hey Max."

"Well hello Annie. So nice to see you! I didn't know you had a twin!" Max stated pleasantly.

"Oh yeah, this is Angie."

"Hello!" Both Max and Danny said together.

"Oh Max, I just came over to tell you there is a dead body outside. You should go take a look!" Annie said and emphasized every word very carefully.

"Whoa!" Max stated, grabbed Steve's arm and then rushed for the door - swerving slightly and nearly falling twice.

"Did you say dead?" Danny asked as he pulled himself up.

"Oh yes, two gun shot wounds. It could be gang related."

"Better check it out!" Danny stated and pulled on Steve's sleeve. "Come on. We have to go!"

Steve smiled as Danny stumbled and Annie caught him under the arm.

"Oh, watch out detective!" Annie stated as Danny swayed dangerously.

"I can't find it!" Max stated as he leaned on Steve's truck.

"Maybe it's already been taken away!" Steve said and then opened the door to the truck. "Better get in so we can chase down that case!"

"Right, good idea! Steve you drive!" Danny said and pushed Max into the back seat.

"Thank you, Annie." Steve stated once Danny and Max were in the truck and Max had passed out in the back seat.

"No problem. Do you want me to meet you at the hospital so we can get these two sobered up and home safely?"

"No, I'm sure you have other things you'd like to be doing. I'll handle these two from here."

"All right," Annie waved, "good luck with your Karaoke stars!"

"Bye Annie. Bye Angie. Nice meeting you." Danny said as he waved from the open window.

"Bye Danny."

"Oh no, you keep your head hanging out that window." Steve stated just before he pulled away and Danny tried to sit up.

"Okay, I'll watch for our perp!" Danny said with a nod.

"Yeah, you do that..."

**Last one for this one. Time to end on a little bit of a darker note…but with a good message.**

_**You are a Fifty-three-year-old woman living in Chicago. Write a letter to Santa.**_

"Why do I even read this?" Danny asked as he threw down the newspaper and shook his head. "Nothing ever happens here unless we're involved in some kind of antics and I swear the news reporters follow us around because they have nothing better to report on. Most of the time they get in our way and if we don't do something spectacular for a couple of days they go crazy. So they look nationally for news, but that doesn't do them any good either because the only things they find to be interesting national news is that some lady in Chicago wrote a letter to Santa asking for the gang violence to end in her neighbourhood."

"Well that would be the perfect thing to ask for, I guess, if you were going to write a letter to Santa." Kono mocked.

"Oh yeah, because it's so hard to pick up the phone and call the police every time you see something bad happening."

"Well, maybe she's afraid for her life and the letter is a cry for help."

"It doesn't help that she put her name on it, and her age," Danny stated. "Give a birth date and she's a prime subject for identity theft."

"Yeah, that's exactly what the gangs need..." Kono said with a sigh.

Danny shook his head but pulled the paper back toward him.

"Anything else in there?" Kono asked.

"Nah, not really. It sounds like the gang violence all over the mainland is getting really bad. If it weren't for the absurdity of the letter to Santa, I'd be concerned. The gang violence here isn't like it is on the mainland. I'll tell you Kono, it can get pretty sketchy in some of those turf wars. Says here that there have been three drive-by shootings at the same intersection in as many months."

"Must be on the boarders of the two turfs."

"Yeah, and these are happening in the middle of the day," Danny added and shook his head again.

"Sometimes you've got to wonder," Kono said with a sigh, "and at the same time, we can only do what we can here - our influence won't go that far."

"No, it's true, and we're doing our best." Danny said with a nod.

"Maybe more of us should be writing letters to Santa and asking for the violence to end."

"Or we could get up and do something about it."

"Yeah, you're right. Time to get on the next case." Kono said enthusiastically. "Let's get out there and make some news."

"Hold on, better get McGarrett. He's the paparazzo's favourite!"

**Well that's all for this time around. Hope you enjoyed them. Which was your favourite this time? Mine I think was the Back to the Future or the Drunken Episode.**


	30. 291 to 300

**A/N: Hello Everyone! Time for another update! For some reason this bunch has taken a more serious turn then my other sets, but that doesn't make them any less fun. I hope you enjoy them and can you believe I've written 300 of these now. That's almost half way through the 642! It's crazy!**

Prompt 291 to 300

**I don't know if I've told you guys, but I LOVE Toast (The Character and the bread, but mostly the Character) and I am so excited that they actually used him again in the show. I've also grown attached to his roommates – or the idea of his roommates! Heehee.**

_**Even a broken clock is right twice a day. Give some good advice from a completely unreliable source, and convince someone to take this advice.**_

"I can't believe this is the intell we're going to move on. Of all of the high-tech toys and access to global databases we have, the advice we are going to move on comes from a man whose nick name literally means he's baked all the time?" Steve ranted as he drove through the streets of Honolulu.

"Toast has always been reliable," Danny said with a shrug. "His information and connections have always got us what we need - his undercover abilities on the other hand...well those aren't good but we've learned from that mistake and it's time to move on. He gained our trust a long time ago, the least we can do is respect and appreciate him."

"But the names he gave us are backed up by what exactly - his two roommates who go by Rocky and Bullwinkle?" Steve asked as he lifted his hand off the steering wheel and then slammed them down again in frustration.

"What is bothering you more - the fact that we don't have the technology to hack into a database that is run by human traffickers or that my idea to ask Toast for help worked better then any of your ideas on this case?"

"None of the above," Steve huffed.

"Okay, good, because I would hate to have to say I told you so when the names Toast gave us pan out and we finally have a suspect to pursue in this case."

"No you wouldn't!"

"You're right. I can't wait to say I told you so!"

Steve's phone pinged.

"Chin has sent you something," Danny stated as he glanced at the phone. "How much do you want to bet it's a warrant to bring in the suspects that Toast found for us?"

"I'm not betting you anything," Steve grumbled. "Just check and see what it is."

Danny's phone pinged.

"It's a warrant and wrap-sheets on both of our guys." Danny stated.

"Don't even say it."

"I wasn't going to," Danny quipped.

Steve rolled his eyes.

"Wow, these guys are insane - charges for identity theft, bank fraud, grand theft auto. One of them has a gang charge out of Chicago. The other was arrested with three illegal aliens in his home. Both men have multiple aliases, ties to organizations we're familiar with and are wanted in a combined eight states."

"Which organizations are we talking about?" Steve asked.

"The yakuza and the gang charge out of Chicago was because this guy was a blood." Danny explained and turned his phone so that Steve could take a quick glance at the mug shot of the one suspect.

"How did we not find this stuff?" Steve asked and there was frustration on his voice.

"Because they are rolling with the right people to stay off our radar. Little do they know - however - we have friends in low places."

"Three times Toast has been right. When am I going to learn?"

"I ask myself that every single day," Danny said with a shake of his had, "but apparently you like to learn things the hard way."

**I'm a singer, I know millions of songs…this one was so hard to write and I'm not really convinced I did a good job on it.**

_**Write about a song.**_

Steve walked into Danny's house to find Father and Daughter sitting on the floor in the middle of the living room. Danny was playing the guitar and Grace cradled a Ukulele in her hands, and as they strummed the sounds of the islands filled their home – or at least that was where the sound took Steve.

"That sounds amazing," Steve stated as he sat down with them. "What song is it?"

"We don't know yet," Grace said happily. "We just made it up. Danno said to play how you feel right now, and I started playing and he joined in."

"It sounds like the waves and a cool Hawaiian breeze." Steve said.

"It sounds like happiness and family." Grace added and began to hum along.

Danny laughed. "It sounds like the same four chords played over and over again."

"Oh Danno, of course it does, those are the only chords I know right now," Grace giggled. "But I am learning more. Look Uncle Steve, this is a G chord and this is a D chord."

"That's awesome do you know F yet?"

"Not yet, but I know A and E." Grace answered and strummed the chords.

"Good job!" Steve praised. "So I take it you like the Ukulele lessons Uncle Chin got you."

"Oh yes, they are really fun and my teacher is really nice!" Grace stated.

"That's so good. I'm sure that your teacher will be so impressed with how well you know your chords!"

"One day, I'll know them all - Like Danno."

"Oh baby girl, even I don't know all the chords - or rather all the variations on the chords." Danny explained.

"You don't?" Grace asked in shock.

"Oh no, I know the basics and the bar chords but there are so many other variations. If I played and practiced more, maybe I could learn them all, but to play what I know and enjoy the music that we make together, I know enough."

"We can learn them together, Danno."

"We sure can, and maybe if you beg Steve enough, you can convince him to learn them too."

"Steve, you should learn guitar or Ukulele and then we could start a band."

Steve laughed. "I think harmonica might be more my instrument, besides, I think I'd ruin the good thing you got going here with your dad. You two seem content enough."

"We are," Grace stated happily and continued to strum away at the song she had just written with her Danno.

**In my mind, everyone in our fab four have had a near drowning experience – probably Kono and Steve more then Danny and Chin, but still.**

_**Describe nearly drowning.**_

"I think we've all experienced it - the pain, the panic and the near end." Chin said as he leaned back in his chair.

"It's true but I doubt that any of our experiences were the same," Kono added contemplatively. "Sometimes I wonder what pulls me back to the water when I've had so many near drowning experiences."

"A healthy fear of drowning is a good thing," Danny stated. "It keeps you alert."

"Yeah, but you have an unhealthy fear of drowning," Steve said mocking his partner.

"No I don't, I just know what it's like to watch a friend drown. It's not something to joke about." Danny stated and it silenced his partner. "But I guess I have made leaps and bounds in my struggle with that fear. At least I'll go in the water now."

"And surf," Kono stated with a nod of approval.

"How long did it take for you to go back in the water after Adam saved you?" Danny asked.

"I was surfing that same weekend. That experience, though terrifying, was out of my control. It wasn't nearly as damaging as the time I messed up my knee in competition. I was in crazy pain and I was struggling to resurface in the surf that was tossing and pitching all over the place. I nearly drowned because I couldn't use my leg. Thankfully there were emergency personnel on the beach and they were ready for an incident like that, and they got to me, but it was the scariest near drowning I've had. It took me months, not only because of recovery, but even after the recovery to go back into the water, but Chin got me back in the water and ultimately back on my board."

"When you live where we live, you need to concur that fear or you'll never enjoy the island life." Chin stated with a nod. "The water is all around you. You best become friends with it or you don't belong on an island."

"It's true." Kono stated and then looked to Steve. "I can't imagine what it would have been like for you in training when you were put in situation of near drowning."

"Your body learns to react differently I guess," Steve said with a shrug. "There were just so many times I ended up with lungs full of water, or having to hold my breath just a little bit longer to survive. It wasn't about the fear. It was more about learning to control the panic. You're scared all the time, but you have channel that and not let yourself cross over into panic – that's where it gets really dangerous. It was all part of the training. My worst near drowning was when I was little though and I still remember it to this day. Mary had toddled too close to the water and being a big brother I went after her. I hadn't learned to swim yet but I knew that it was dangerous. The next thing I knew a big wave swept up on shore, took my feet out from under me and pulled me into the ocean. Dad was right there, and came after me but, I had inhaled and panicked. Within the week, after the incident, I was enrolled in swimming lessons and wouldn't even get into the pool but eventually I learned. Now I just have this confidence. I'll never underestimate the powers of the ocean, but I have a skill that was beaten into me by my training which, I guess, has eliminated the panic but has developed my respect for the water. I learned early in my career with the navy that you can have near drowning anywhere – not just in the water – and when that feeling of being completely overcome and swallowed up hit you, you have to react in the same way. Don't panic."

"Seems like a good enough philosophy." Kono stated.

"Yeah when it's beaten into you," Danny added.

Steve nodded.

"All right Chin, that leaves you. What was your worst near drowning?" Danny asked.

Chin was silent for a second as he thought.

"I was a rookie on the force, Jack and I had gone out after this perp and found him down by the beach. He ran, we pursued, and the next thing I knew he had headed toward the cliffs and the spray of the surf to escape. Jack called me back - I guess he knew the land better then I did - but I was trying to prove myself and I was just slightly faster. The baddie disappeared into the surf and I got pulled into it too. The ocean was really unforgiving that day. I was swept up, tossed against the rocks and that was it. I was out. I woke up a day and a half later in the hospital with broken leg, cracked ribs and a head contusion. The doctors were really worried about what the lack of oxygen had done to my brain, but I was really lucky. Our perp wasn't, however. It turned out that he had been picked up by the ocean and slammed against the rocks. He broke his neck and that was the end of that."

"I remember that incident," Kono stated. "The whole family thought you were a goner Chin. Jack McGarrett didn't leave your side though. He was there and he was the one that told all of us that you would survive. He was so optimistic and sure about it."

"I remember that too," Steve said. "I had come home from school and mom told me what had happened. She had tried to convince him to come home, at least for dinner, but he wouldn't leave. So we brought dinner to dad in the hospital. None of us were allowed into the ICU where they were keeping you, but Dad wasn't leaving until he knew that his partner would be all right."

"Someone really was looking out for me that time," Chin said with a nod, "I was extremely lucky, and I agree, a fear of drowning is a healthy fear. I never underestimated the power of the ocean again."

**In my mind Doris would treat her son like a case because that's what it's like to be Doris McGarrett, and the best way to get to the bottom of a case would be to question the witnesses and the people closest to your victims…right?**

_**The thirty-year lie.**_

"What is wrong with him?" Doris asked as she sat across the table from Danny. "He's distant. He's angry. He hardly says anything to me anymore. Is it something at work? Is it something he thinks needs to remain a secret? He knows I can find out, doesn't he?"

"Is that what this is?" Danny asked calmly.

"What?"

"A plot to gather intell on your son?"

"Well of course it is, why else would I ask you to have lunch with me?"

"I had been wondering," Danny admitted, sipped at the beverage he's ordered and stared across the table at Doris.

"Don't try anything stupid Daniel, I'm CIA." Doris stated defensively. "I know all the tricks."

"And I'm your son's best friend. Do you honestly think that I am going to betray his trust to back up his mother?" Danny asked with a sarcastic kind of laugh that made Doris even more edgy. "It's an unwritten rule, passed on from generation to generation and engraved in our DNA. No bro shall ever divulge another bro's secrets to his mother no matter what."

"How foolish can you be?" Doris asked as she rolled her eyes. "But you admit that there is something wrong with Steven."

"I said nothing of the sort."

"But you alluded to his secrets, therefore he has some."

"He's a Navy SEAL - doesn't the S in SEAL stand for Secret or something?" Danny asked playing dumb.

"Cut the crap Daniel."

Danny sipped at his beverage again.

"Should I call your mother to see what she has to say about this?" Doris threatened.

"You could try that, if you want, but I doubt she'll have anything useful to tell you. You might get her cherry pie recipe out of her though."

The meal arrived before Doris could retaliate further.

"Daniel, as the mother of your best friend - concerned as I am for my son - I'm asking you, what is the matter with Steven?" Doris asked over her salad.

"Nothing, he's fine." Danny said with a shrug. "I little too preoccupied with the internal audit of Five-O that just happened to have come down from the Governor, but other then that, Steve is Steve."

Doris narrowed her glare.

Danny shook his head. "I'm not lying."

"I know you're not, but you not telling me the whole truth either."

"If you want information into Steve's life and Steve's mind, you had better talk to Steve. You two have thirty years of secrets that need to be addressed and they shouldn't be addressed through me. I am not going to be your middle man because I've got enough drama in my life to deal with – I don't need yours."

"Twenty years, Daniel, I was gone for twenty years."

"But you've been lying to him all his life."

**When I was in high school a group of students went away for a third world experience. On that trip they learned just how much two dollars is worth to some people.**

_**Two dollars isn't a lot of money, unless...**_

Danny and Steve watched as the young boy before them ate bowl after bowl of rice and even though they offered him other options - well Steve did in his perfect Mandarin - the boy only wanted rice and nothing more.

"I don't get it," Danny whispered into Steve's ear. "He's starving, I know, but why rice?"

"I don't know. We just found this kid locked up in a shipping container - looking like he hadn't seen the light of day in months - and all around him were dead people. All he's telling me is he's hungry. I'm sure there is more to it then that, but if he's not going to talk, I'm not going to push him just yet."

"We have got to get something else out of him." Danny said with a sigh and leaned back and watched the kid carefully once again.

When the child had polished off a third bowl of rice, he reached into his dingy pocket, placed two American dollars on the table and began speaking to Steve. Danny watched without understanding a word and saw that whatever the child had been saying was really tugging at the soft spot - the part of Steve which Danny had affectionately dubbed the daddy gene - and he could have sworn he saw tears well up in Steve's eyes.

Steve responded to the child, pushed the money back toward him and then stood. Steve paid for the food and motioned for Danny and the Child to follow him.

Out by the car, Steve rummaged around in the trunk and pulled out a pair of swimming trunks and a t-shirt and told the child to go to the restaurant restroom and change into the cleaner cloths. Once he had smiled up at Steve and disappeared back into the building Steve leaned heavily on the car and shook his head.

"What did that kid say to you?" Danny asked as he watched his partner with concern.

"He said that the money was all he had. That it was enough to by a weeks worth of rice in his village and feed his family of four. He said that they all died while they tried to come here for a better life and he hadn't been able to eat in almost a week because what had been brought with them had run out. The two dollars was meant to pay for what he ate just now, but he had wished that he could have shared his first American meal with his family."

**Sometimes I think that the writers of Five-O watched too many cartoons as a child…or maybe it's just me. Say hello to all my childhood favourites. **

_**Describe ascent using the most innovative, outrageous metaphors, similes, and physical descriptions you can think of.**_

"No, you don't understand! He thinks he's Jesus! Rising up into the clouds on his ascent into heaven and then Blam! He lands on the perp, crushes him to the ground like a cartoon piano falling on the Coyote!"

Steve rolled his eyes as Kono and Chin laughed because Danny has been so descriptive – not only with his words but with all the very animated hand movements.

"I'm serious you guys! It was so absurd I swear he got it out of a cartoon!"

"I grabbed onto the lift wire of a crane..."

"Like Tarzan!"

"...was launched into the air..."

"Like Superman."

"...gained some ground on our fleeing perp..."

"Like Road Runner."

"...and landed on the guy - tackling him into the ground..."

"Like Steve McGarrett!"

"Why are you still laughing?" Steve asked as Kono wiped tears from her eyes and Chin clutched at his sides. "At least I caught our suspect. At least we have a lead now."

"We know," Kono said as she tried to take deep breaths to calm herself down, "and it's what you always do, Steve, but Danny's right."

"He's completely right." Chin stated. "The people who were watching your antics today - the people that don't know you like we know you - were probably thinking the same thing that Danny just retold and that's what is so funny."

"If I didn't know any better, I would imagine that you make all of your take down strategies based on Saturday morning cartoons, and all your plans probably resemble those of Marvin the Marten and Yosemite Sam in their grand attempts to take down that Wascally Wabbit!"

"Except Steve's plans usually work, where Marvin and Sam always failed." Kono stated.

"It's because I have evaluated their plans, learned from their mistakes, and compensated for the Rabbit variable." Steve stated playing along.

Kono and Chin cracked up again.

"I knew that was how your brain worked. I just knew it!" Danny stated with a chuckle. "All you need now is a catchy little tune to follow you around, because you already have a catch phrase."

"Which I did use today," Steve said with a nod and a wink.

"And 'that's all folks'." Danny stated as he and Steve just sat back and watched Kono and Chin laugh themselves silly.

**All right, so a while back I wrote a story about Danny being buried alive. It was called Hamau Pohaku and I don't want to boast but it's been one of my best – most well received stories. This is kind of a little add on to that story. Something that happened in the aftermath of the huge case, so you might want to read that story to get the full impact of this little one shot. Or you could just read this for Danny's rant. That's fine too.**

_**What does your sleeping, dreaming mind think in the moment before you wake up? What are its last hopes, fears, or promises to itself as the alarm goes off and it feels itself vanishing?**_

"It thinks, 'oh my God it was all a dream - a beautiful, wonderful, dream. I'm back in Jersey with my beautiful family and without the insanity,' and then McGarrett's voice can be heard and I know that I truly am living my nightmares." Danny complained as he spoke to the court ordered psychiatrist.

"Detective Williams, do you think, perhaps, that you have a tendency to over exaggerate?"

"Oh come on Doc! I know you have to 'council' Steve too after what happened. You of all people should know he's insane."

"I can't speculate on that with you, Detective. Doctor, Patient confidentiality."

"I'm not speculating, I know it to be fact - I work with the man every day."

"We aren't here to talk about Commander McGarrett. We are here to talk about you and your mental health. You've been through quite the ordeal. Buried alive. That has to say something. How does that affect your working relationship? How does that factor into your anxiety and composure?"

"My friends found me. They saved me. I trust them completely, but I knew that they would. It wasn't being buried alive that affected me mentally - although I do have issues with small places now - my problem was that my past caught up to me anyway." Danny said after a few moments caught deep in thought.

"So would you say your anxiety doesn't stem from this nightmare that is your life - or what you perceive as something you need to convince people of - but rather the idea that your life back in New Jersey wasn't as perfect and peaceful as you thought it was. You seem to have a delusion of what you left behind and yet, your past, your previous cases, they do seem to catch up to you here but they originated back in New Jersey."

Danny stared at the psychiatrist for a long moment.

"I knew what I was getting into when I signed up to be a police officer." Danny stated.

"Or did you think you knew and the reality of the job is nothing like you imagined?"

"Are you asking me if - when I signed up to be in law enforcement - I thought my life would be all rainbows and sunshine and happiness?"

"No, I'm asking you if you ever imagined you would get caught up in some of the situations that you have recently found yourself in."

"Of course not, how could anyone ever imagine the things that I've been through."

"Someone had to imagine them to carry them out."

"Those people are psychopaths."

"Yes and the world is full of them, Detective Williams." The doctor stated. "And my job here today isn't to make you aware of that but to make sure you have the tools to make sure you are mentally capable of dealing with these situations. Are you able to handle this?"

"I have my team and my friends to help me. I'm not doing this alone."

"No, you're not, but they are only human and so are you. Can you deal with that?"

"Yes..."

"Are you sure?"

"Listen Lady, I don't think you have a clue what we go through and until you do, you can't pass judgement on my mental capacity to handle those situations."

"I'm not passing judgement, Detective. I'm trying to find out if maybe you've lived the nightmare long enough and it's time for you to step aside or if you are mentally capable of continuing on in this line of work."

"Do you have the authority to fire me?" Danny asked as he stood.

"No."

"Then I think our time here is done. If you'll excuse me I have better things to be doing right now. I have to protect the island that you call home." Danny stated and walked out.

"At least we lasted longer then the last time," The doctor sighed and jotted some notes into the file.

Danny stepped out into the hall, fuming with anger, and saw Steve sitting there in the waiting room.

"Are you mentally stable?" Steve asked teasingly.

"Are you?" Danny asked in retaliation.

"I think it's time to get back to work." Steve said as he stood.

"Good idea, these sessions are worse then my worst nightmares."

"Tell me about it," Steve said with a sigh, "and a giant waste of time."

"I know, I could have slept in," Danny said with a shake of his head and walked out of the doctor's office with Steve.

**Could you imagine if what happened in our favourite TV shows was actually how it happened in real life? **

_**You've had a really rotten day, you're mad at the world, and in an evil moment you decide to give a classroom full of impressionable, hopeful young writers all the worst possible advice anyone could give...**_

Sitting around his kitchen table, with paper and pens spread out everywhere, Grace and a pack of her classmates sat and chattered and giggled but the paper and pens remained unused.

In the other room, after a long day of wanting nothing more then a little peace and quiet, Danny sat alone on the couch with his phone pressed to his ear as he sat on hold waiting for news from Steve.

"Danno, can we order pizza?" Grace asked energetically as she rounded the corner and found her father sitting in the dark.

"Yes," Danny said with a sigh. "Order whatever you want for you and your friends."

"How many pizzas should I order?" Grace asked as she walked over and stood in front of her father.

Danny looked up at her finally and found that a look of concern had covered her face.

"I'm fine," Danny said, blinked a couple of times and smile. "Order four pizzas. Make sure you order my favourite and if there are left-overs we'll have it for lunch tomorrow."

"Are you sure you're okay, Danno," Grace asked as her friends peeked around the corner and the house fell silent.

"Yes Monkey, I'm fine," Danny said and pecked his daughter on the cheek. "But if Uncle Steve doesn't take me off hold soon, he's not going to be okay."

Grace giggled.

"Are you frustrated with Uncle Steve again?" Grace asked as she placed her hands on her hips. "What did he do this time?"

"He used an armor truck to plough through a person's house just to end a stand off."

"He did what?" The children gasped.

"It's nothing new," Grace said with a wave of her hand. "Uncle Steve has _different_ ideas about a lot of things."

Danny chuckled at how desensitized to Steve Grace had become.

"Maybe that's what we should write about for our project!" One of the children suggested.

"But it's supposed to be a fiction, and what Uncle Steve does is actually real." Grace stated.

"No one would believe you if you actually told them about what Steve does – I don't believe it most of the time and I have the _opportunity_ to watch him do it all the time. You could probably pass off real life for fiction in respect to Five-O," Danny stated. "Just write the most wild and crazy case you could think of and ask yourself, 'what would Steve do' and the story will write itself."

"That's a great idea Danno!" The children cheered.

"It's a terrible idea Danno!" Steve stated into Danny's ear.

"Finally!" Danny yelled into the phone and the children giggled.

"Whoever is at your house and writing, should not be writing about Five-O. Our cases are classified most of the time!" Steve scolded.

"I'm not going to tell them about our cases, but I will bring you the final story to read if you promise not to take any of the story's fictional elements as suggestions for future behaviors or antics." Danny stated.

"I'm not promising anything!" Steve teased. "I'm the kinda guy who likes to make fiction a reality."

"Yeah like hijacking an armored car and crashing it into a building." Danny snapped.

"I _borrowed_ that armored vehicle and used it because it's bulletproof and the suspects were shooting at us."

Danny shook his head as the children watched him giggled in amusement.

"We're going to get to work now," Grace stated as she turned away from her father and ushered her friends back toward the kitchen.

"Don't forget to order your pizza!" Danny called to them as they left.

A cheer arose from the masses.

"Sounds like you just won dad of the year." Steve stated.

"I'm so good at this parenting thing. Not only am I protecting them and feeding them, but I'm also inspiring them to pursue an artistic outlet. I may have a future famous author in my house – you never know. Literacy is important!"

"Whoa, wait, isn't it my antics that have inspired the children?"

"Not if I convince them to change your name to make their story more fictional!" Danny stated. "You know what, that is a brilliant idea. I'm gonna let you go and go and help the kids brainstorm this awesome story. You deal with all the paperwork and headaches that your antics have caused today."

"Don't tell the kids about the paperwork. You'll ruin the illusions of our work being exciting and dangerous." Steve said. "I kinda thrive on the prestige of what it sounds like we do, rather than the actual reality of the job."

"And the story is supposed to be fictional. There's no paper work in fiction!" Danny stated.

"You know, this is terrible advice you are giving these kids. I'm going to wrap up as much as I can in the next hour and then I'll come over to help! They're going to need some real insight! See you in a bit Danno!" Steve stated and hung up.

"Oh he's right." Danny sighed and fell into the couch again. "This was a terrible idea."

**As some of you may know, I am working on a story based on some of the prompts my beta Kylen has given me. This one just kind snuck into this story. The down side to the information that I am giving you is that I am not posting this story in full until it's completely written so you all have quite some time to wait. I hope you enjoy this little teaser!**

_**You woke up with a nameless feeling of dread in your gut, but you can't figure out what it is. Write down everything that could possibly happen during the day that could be something for you to dread.**_

Steve woke up - sweat dripping down his face. He knew he'd been dreaming - knew there was something terribly wrong - but now that he was awake all he felt was dread. The images were gone but the gun shots lingered in his ears.

He got up, in the small shack where he'd been staying in full seclusion - off the grid - and moved about in the darkness as the crashing of the waves on the cliff beat out like a drum calling him to battle. He moved toward the corner where Grace slept and though she was sound asleep Steve could see the terror of the nightmares in the lines that covered her young face.

"She has slept most of the night. Only woke up once with a night terror." Doris said from somewhere in the shadows and Steve started for a moment. "_You've_ been restless all night."

"Keeping watch, Mother?" Steve asked in a low voice as he moved toward the door and stepped out into the dawn light.

Doris followed him.

"Not so much watch as vigil." Doris said her voice more normal now that they were out of earshot. "What has you so restless?"

"Something is wrong." Steve stated as he stared off at the horizon in the general direction of Oahu.

"Of course something is wrong, but what can you do about that? You made a promise to your friend."

"And I took you with me," Steve stated. "As much as I've had issues coming to terms with what you have done in my life, I know that if there is anyone who can disappear and protect Grace from the people who are after her and her father, it's you."

"You want me to take the child and disappear?" Doris asked and watched her son very carefully.

"I have to find out what happened to Danny. I have to see him - or his body. I can't sit back here and wonder. If I don't return to you in three days, take Grace and become a ghost."

"What if you need to find me?"

"I've don't it before, I can do it again."

"Taking that mentality into consideration, so could all of Danny's enemies."

"I'm going to wipe them out before they can come after you," Steve stated, "and then I'm going to rebuild what we had."

"And what shall I tell the child?"

"Tell her that I am going to find Danny and that I know that he is alive and that I will come back for her as soon as it's safe."

"But that's a lie. You don't know that Danny is alive."

"Yes I do," Steve said and looked into his mothers eyes for the very first time since their conversation had started. "I know it because Danny would have come to me if he were dead, and there has been nothing but numbness, silence and dread in everything that I have felt and dreamt."

"You won't rest until you know for sure."

"No, I won't." Steve said and turned to head back into the hut. "If I'm not back in three days - disappear."

**OH MY GOD 300! Can you believe it? And I'm only halfway done! This is insane! **

_**Your most embarrassing moment.**_

"All right Steve, it's your turn." Danny said from his place at the card table with Kono, Chin, Adam, Max and Charlie. "Most embarrassing moment - go!"

"I don't have one," Steve stated and dealt out the cards again.

"I'm sure if I called Joe he could tell us some fairly embarrassing stories from your days as a youth under his tutelage."

Steve chuckled. "He'd tell you about all the times I tried to get away with stuff and he caught me. He'd tell you about the cold water training and the dumping of my entire locker into the pool for me to retrieve with my hands tied behind my back. He'd tell you about me covered in mud, or sand, or god knows what, but none of those things are embarrassing anymore. It was training. It built character. It was for my own good."

"Oh come on, there has to be something that you are embarrassed about. Something we could laugh at while I clean house and take all your money!" Kono said as she laid down a royal flush and cleared away all the chips in the middle of the table.

"I'm embarrassed that Kono is beating us so badly." Chin sighed.

"You should be!" Kono laughed.

The next hand was dealt out.

"No, I don't have a most embarrassing moment. I mean there are lots of moments that were embarrassing but none of them stand out as the most embarrassing. I was embarrassed when Danny punched me in the face on the first day we worked together. I was embarrassed when my girlfriend told me my little sister had heard us doing...things...through the walls of my house. I was embarrassed when I realized that Governor Jameson was playing me for a fool and trying to keep me under her thumb. But on the grand scale they all fit in and I've learned from my mistakes."

"It sounds like you have had too many embarrassing moments to single out just one as the most embarrassing." Max stated.

"Yes, I guess you could see it like that!" Steve laughed.

"Do you have a most embarrassing moment Max?" Danny asked.

"Indeed. This one time, at band camp..."

"No seriously Max, don't start a story like that!" Charlie stated.

"What happens at band camp stays at band camp," Adam added.

Steve and Danny stared across the table at Max, Charlie and Adam - three men who were so different and yet seemed to have so much in common.

"It's like fight club," Adam said seeing the confusion in the eyes of the men across from him. "First rule of band camp is you don't talk about band camp with people who don't know what it means to go to band camp."

"I went to band camp," Chin stated with a nod, "and he's right. You wouldn't understand."

"In my mind, admitting you went to band camp is the embarrassing part." Danny stated.

"That's because you never went, so you don't know." Charlie stated.

"Kono, do you want to weigh in on the band camp debate?" Steve asked the woman who had remained silent after her big win.

Kono and Charlie exchanged a look as if they were speaking telepathically.

"Did you two go to band camp together?" Danny gasped.

"We're the same age," Kono stated, "we went to the same school. We played in the same band." She added in the form of an answer.

"So then you know what happened at band camp for Kono." Danny said as he pointed at Charlie.

"I would like to plead the fifth and change the subject." Charlie stated.

"What did you do?" Steve and Danny asked in unison.

Kono glanced around the room at the men around her who were aware of the general goings-on of Band Camp. She nodded her head once and turned her gaze to Steve and Danny.

"There were a few things I lost at band camp, but poker was not one of them." She said and laid down another perfect hand.

**All right that's all for this installment. What did you like? What didn't you like? Which one of these prompts do you think you would like to write a story for? (Yeah I got you with a new question – let's see if anyone answers this one.) **


	31. 301 to 310

**A/N: Gonna power through the 300 mark and strive for the 400 mark. Thank you to everyone who has been hanging on to these prompts as I have. You guys are amazing and I thank you so much for all the amazing reviews! **

Prompts 301 to 310

**For a while I wondered about Steve and how he came up with his plans for dates with Catherine…sometimes he just seems so oblivious…**

_**301. The Weekend in St. Tropez**_

"Why do you have aneurism face?" Danny asked as he walked up and stood next to Steve at the smart table.

"I don't," Steve stated, "this is the what-to-do-for-Catherine's-birthday-because-I'm-an -awesome-boyfriend face."

"Shrimp truck dates just aren't cutting it anymore?" Danny asked mockingly.

"Not for birthdays when you never seem to be together when they roll around. This is going to be one of the first years – ever."

"The joys of being a service man, or woman in Catherine's case."

"Yeah right. So I want to make it really special - take her away somewhere - but where do you go when you already live in Hawaii?"

"Bootcamp?" Danny mocked. "A duo training mission?"

"Those are things I'd do with you," Steve retorted. "No, something romantic Daniel."

"What about a cruise?"

"Put her back on a boat after she just got off a boat? No."

"Disneyland?"

Steve pondered for a moment.

"It was a joke. Don't take the future mother of your children to Disneyland. You take the future McGarrett children to Disneyland." Danny said and there was humour and honesty in it.

"Who said anything about marriage and children? You took this too far." Steve said as a slight blush rose in his face.

Danny smirked.

"Shut up!"

"I said nothing. Your face on the other hand..."

Steve rolled his eyes and went back to his internet search.

"Why don't you talk to a travel agent instead of doing this yourself, I mean, because you kinda such at it." Danny stated as he turned to walk away.

"I'm perfectly capable of planning a vacation for myself and my girlfriend - thank you very much."

"I didn't say you weren't, I'm just saying a travel agent might be helpful." Danny stated at the door to his office. "I here St. Tropez is nice this time of the year."

"Where?"

"Talk to a travel agent!" Danny shook his head and moved into his office.

**I'd been thinking of doing more Grace centered stories in the prompts because my last ones had a lot of Grace in them. This one isn't the best Grace/Danny story, but I'm sure something like this was bound to happen.**

_**302. Write a letter from a coach to a parent of a player, explaining why the player quit the team.**_

"Danno, are you okay?"

"No," Danny stated and placed a piece of paper down on his desk.

"She's not taking you back to court again - is she?" Steve asked and sunk - crestfallen - into one of the chairs in front of Danny's desk.

"It's not about Rachel," Danny said with a sigh and passed the letter to Steve. "It's from Grace's tennis coach."

"She quit the team?" Steve asked in confusion. "She was on a tennis team?"

"Yes, their junior team. She was doing so well and loving it so much that the coach asked if she wanted to play on the competitive team. They were going to the state finals - that is Grace was supposed to go."

"She didn't say anything to you about quitting the team?" Steve asked.

"No, nothing at all. She was fine when I picked her up last night from her practice - just seemed a little tired - and then this morning her coach hand delivered this letter."

"I guess you gotta talk to Grace about it."

"Yeah, something has to be up." Danny said and then stole a glance at the clock on the wall by his desk.

"Call her when schools out." Steve stated and stood to leave. "Then tell me what's up - now I wanna know what's wrong. You all worried, gets me all worried."

Danny nodded and went back to his paperwork until he could call his daughter to chat.

Later that afternoon, as Steve walked by Danny's office once again, he noticed that his partner looked even more distressed then the last time he had stopped in.

"Is everything okay?" Steve asked as he popped his head in Danny's door.

"I wish they were." Danny sighed and motioned for his partner to come into the office.

"You spoke with Grace?" Steve asked when the door closed behind him.

Danny nodded, "and I spoke to her mother."

"And what happened?"

"Grace decided to quit the team because of the complaints of some of the other parents and players." Danny said and there was a flash of fire in his eyes. "She'd overhead them talking about her during practice yesterday and because of who her parents are, they assumed that we pulled strings to get her on the state team. She went to her coach, told him she quit and said nothing to her mother or myself until I called and we had a conference."

"They think that because Stanley makes loads of money that he's paying off the team?" Steve asked in shock.

"No," Danny said with a shake of his head. "There was a reason _I _got the letter this morning. It's because the parents believe that because I work for the Governor on this elite task force - _I_ was the one that pulled the strings to get Grace on a state team."

"That's preposterous!" Steve stated angrily.

Danny nodded.

"You did nothing of the sort! Grace is a fantastic little tennis player. She earned her spot on that team. You have to say something Danny."

"Grace asked me not to." Danny said with a sigh. "Trust me, I want to, but Grace doesn't want to cause anymore trouble than there already is, and I don't blame her. I told her with one phone call I could set things straight, with two I could do exactly what those parents accused me of and with a third I could run all of those parents and make them wish they never spoke poorly of Grace or her family. But Grace said she was fine with not being on the team because she was getting tired of all the little rich brats running their mouths about their money and their families and how well off they are. She said she wanted to keep playing tennis, but if she was going to compete she would do it on her own and make her own way in it. She doesn't want affiliations with any teams because then it doesn't look like she did it herself. She also said that she knows she could beat every single kid on that team and that it's really their lose and not hers."

"Well good for her!" Steve stated and there was pride that came over him.

Danny nodded, a smirk crossing his face.

"What did you do?" Steve asked his interest sparked by the change in Danny's demeanor.

"I may have made one or two small phone calls." Danny answered with a slight wave of his hand.

"To whom?"

"One, to the coach to see if he would be interested in continuing to coach Grace privately for her own benefit," Danny explained - Steve nodded, "and the second call to the primary business that is sponsoring the tennis team."

A look of dread crossed Steve's face.

"Don't look so upset. I have everything under control. I simply requested their financial statements for a Five-O investigation - full immunity and means at least works so that I may be vague. It was threatening enough, I suppose because, after receiving the financial statement and seeing just how many parents on the tennis team were paying into the corporation, the tennis team lost their sponsorship and so the parents are going to have to fork out even more money just to get their little rich kids to State. So I suppose it's good that Grace quit the team because I can't afford that." Danny finished sarcastically and yet he sported and knowing and triumphant grin. "I've since passed along the financial statement to is IRS and I wouldn't be surprised if the corporation will be the victim of a full audit - oh darn."

"You are an evil man," Steve stated with a smirk.

"Don't mess with me or my kid. I'll show them who's really in charge here. They will pay for starting rumours about my child and her family." Danny stated angrily.

"I just hope it doesn't get back to Grace." Steve said.

"Even if it does and they come begging to have her back on the team, she doesn't need that. I've already arranged for her to play tennis this Friday with Sam Denning's kids." Danny added with a smile.

Steve shook his head.

"They may have started out as malicious rumours, but now..." Danny smiled.

"Touché."

**Read this prompt and tell me you didn't think of Steve and a car case. Just tell me that's not what you thought of too.**

_**303. Write a scene in which the protagonist is wrongly accused of conspiring to cause a big accident.**_

"That's what you get for driving like a maniac!" Danny stated as he and Steve walked into the office.

"It wasn't my fault and you know it!" Steve retorted angrily. "The city is just out for my badge."

"Oh yeah, that's exactly what is going on!" Danny said with a shake of his head once Steve had stormed into his office and slammed the door.

"I'm guessing the IA meeting didn't go so well." Chin said as he looked to Danny.

"What is this all about?" Kono asked.

"You remember that huge pile up on the Poli a few weeks back?" Danny asked.

"Yeah someone died," Chin stated.

"Yeah and Steve is being accused of causing it. It didn't help that, that strip of the highway doesn't have any cameras," Danny explained, "and Steve and I were in a high speed chase at about the same time."

"And that's all they got to accuse him with?" Kono asked.

"IA has moved in on much less than that." Chin stated. "It's a sad fact we are all too familiar with."

"Exactly," Danny stated, "but I can guarantee that this wasn't Steve's fault because we were miles away from the Poli when the accident happened. I need you two to help me prove it before Steve flies off the handle and gets himself into even more trouble."

"Yeah, whatever we can do, for sure, but how can you be so positive?" Kono asked.

"Because I remembered checking my phone just before I put in the call to HPD to send back up as Steve bailed from the car and continued on foot! We were way far away from Poli at that point and if you can get me surveillance from the take down location - that is time stamped - and pull the phone records and get the recording of my call into HPD dispatch we can prove that it wasn't Steve's fault."

"Good idea Danny!" Kono stated and started typing away at the smart system.

"Also, I was back in the driver's seat of my car when the first calls went in to 911 about the accident," Danny explained, "and I can prove it because I had to pick Grace up from school and they have surveillance cameras at her school. There is no way that we could have caused the accident on the Poli, captured out suspect, and I wouldn't have made it to pick up Grace."

"Where was Steve in all this?" Chin asked.

"I left him with his suspect and Duke, and that took us another half hour of arguing - I bet that fight was picked up on the dash cam of Duke's cruiser." Danny stated, "because Steve wanted to take my car back to HPD with his suspect but I had already gotten an angry phone called - and subsequent message - from Rachel stating that she and her driver were too busy to pick up Grace and that I had better get out there to pick up my daughter."

"You wouldn't by chance still have that saved on your phone - would you?" Kono asked with a sly sort of grin.

"As a matter of fact..." Danny stated and played back the message with it's time stamp.

"What are you three doing?" Steve asked as he sulked out of his office.

"Recreating your steps on the day of the Poli crash - you didn't cause it Steve and we have enough evidence to prove it." Chin stated and tapped at the smart table and played back Danny's call into HPD for back up.

"So please, don't go threatening anymore IA people. We can prove that you are innocent." Danny said and held up his hands to stop Steve's movement, "but that doesn't mean that you shouldn't try and tone down your drive so that you don't get accused of causing any more accidents with your erratic behaviour."

Steve's eyes scanned all the evidence before him.

"You did all this in the last ten minutes?" he asked in shock.

"Yeah, well I had it planned out in my head while you dug yourself a deeper hole. I just needed Kono and Chin and their combined computer genius to get me what I needed." Danny explained.

"Okay, I'll try to drive safer." Steve said and almost sulked.

"That's all I'm asking," Danny smiled. "Now let's stick it to those IA jerks."

**I think the camping episode was my favourite of season three. I just loved it so much! **

_**304. You are a camp counsellor. Make up a story that with scare the bejeezus out of your eight- to ten-year-old camper.**_

"All right campers, who wants to hear a story?" Steve asked way too overly enthusiastically.

The girls cheered.

Danny groaned.

"All right, gather around. This one is a scary one." Steve said and moved about dramatically.

"Calm down, big guy," Danny said and tugged at his partner's sleeve.

"If it gets to be too much, you stop me - Okay?" Steve whispered.

"Can I stop you right now?"

"Don't be a party pooper Danno! What else are you supposed to do in the dark, around the campfire with all the creepy sounds of the wilderness...wooo..." Steve stated playing to the crowd of young campers who were already all hyped up on soda and smores.

Danny face-palmed himself and sighed.

"All right! Story Time!" Steve cheered as the girls fell silent. "It was a dark and stormy night. The wind had picked up and the sand swirled through the streets like a ghost on the prowl. Kabul was..."

"Whoa!" Danny stated. "No! You are not telling them war stories. Change the setting and every idea you might have about that the story you were planning to tell."

"It's not a true story!" Steve grumbled.

"NO!" Danny stated again.

"Fine," Steve said with a sigh and started over. "It was a dark and storming night." Steve said and looked to Danny for approval.

Danny motioned for Steve to continue.

"In the deep, dark, jungle of Oahu..."

Danny nodded.

"The breeze whispered through the palm trees telling stories of their ancestors..."

The children were captivated.

"Somewhere off in the distance, a dog howled. There was a cry, a moan and the sound of a gun shot!"

Danny sighed heavily.

"Stumbling injured and bleeding, a young woman fell out of the jungle onto the side of a dark and deserted road. There she collapsed."

The girls gasped.

"Steve this sounds all too familiar." Danny sighed.

"Do you know any better ghost stories?" Steve asked as he placed his hands on his hips and stared down at his partner who sat on a log with one arm around his daughter.

"This isn't a ghost story!" Danny stated. "It's a Five-O case file!"

"I was going to make it a ghost story!"

"Try again - here I'll start it for you. A Young woman walked into the forest and suddenly comes face to face with a werewolf!" Danny stated.

"Oh my god that's been done so many time!" Steve sighed.

"How about I tell a ghost story," Grace stated as her father and his partner couldn't come to an agreement.

"Go for it," Steve stated as he sat down with a huff.

"Once upon a time, in a different time and a different land, there lives a man with super human powers and a tendency to do evil..."

**I think the thing I love most about writing these prompts are the every day situation that I can write Danny and Steve into, just to see how they would deal with it. I mean I know there is only so much they can fit into a 45 minute episode, but you know that if it were real, not everything would be high speed chases and gun battles. **

_**305. What you really wanted to say to the customer service representative when you called about your broken appliance.**_

"You should know better." Danny sighed as he sat on the couch at Steve's and watched as his partner paced while on the phone.

"I didn't buy this piece of crap! Mary did!"

"But you used it and you broke it, and now you are the one on hold with the crazy people from the shopping network who will probably talk you into buying more crap rather than fixing the crap you already have."

"I'm not buying anything else. I'm going to give these people a piece of my mind. I am going to get my money back."

"Mary's money back."

"My money! She used my credit card!"

"Well why in God's name did you leave your credit card with Mary?" Danny asked. "You should have known better than that! She's a woman and women like money – especially in credit card form!"

"It's a long story!"

"Apparently you have time to tell it while you wait for hours on hold." Danny retorted. "You know, that's the point right. They make you wait hours and hours so that you eventually give up and you keep the crap that you've bought."

"I'm not going to give up."

"Then you are going to waste the whole night on the phone!"

"Not true," Steve stated and then threw up his hand to stop Danny from talking. "Yeah, hi. I bought this juicer and it stopped working...what do you mean it was a recall product? No, I didn't receive anything in the mail. I don't want another one. Fine, I'll send it back. No don't send me a new one! Yes, fine. Thank You."

"You sure showed them whose boss," Danny stated mockingly when Steve had hung up the phone and fallen into his recliner. "So are you getting your money back?"

"No, I'm getting a replacement juicer and store credit." Steve sighed.

"Store credits as in, you have to watch the shopping channel and buy something else?" Danny asked with a laugh.

"Yeah, and I have to ship the old juicer back because of a recall..."

"Wow you really told them," Danny said as he stood. "Store credit. Wow."

"Shut up, I'm going to buy you something useless for you birthday."

Danny shook his head. "Thanks, but no thanks."

**It's prompts like this one that hurt me so badly because I now have to think of the perfect crime and then I have to write about it and then I have a whole new story idea that I just can't dive into because I have 5 other stories on hold as it is…**

_**306. The perfect crime-and what could go wrong.**_

Danny, Steve, Kono and Chin stood in the middle of a wide open field. At their feet was a body. All along the perimeter of the field were yellow police tapes - making a barrier to keep everyone else out - and an army of officers waited for their signal to move in.

The wind whistled through the trees and the sun was high and bright in the sky as the humidity of the day started to take over.

"How the hell did she get here?" Danny asked as he looked down at the body.

"That's a very good question." Chin said with a nodded.

"A better question might be - how did she die?" Kono stated.

"We need Max and we need Charlie." Steve said as he scanned the police tape for signs of the coroner and the forensic scientist.

"Isn't that the biggest problem? We can't see anything. There is nothing here." Danny ranted. "How did she get here? There are no tire tracks, no foot prints but our own. The body would be mutilated if she had been dropped from something, but that's not the case. She's peaceful. She's been placed here. But by whom?"

"This could be the perfect crime." Steve said with an annoyed sighed.

"There is no such thing as the perfect crime. There will always be evidence. And because it rained last night, what we should be seeing has washed away," Danny stated. "We'll get to the bottom of this once we get her body out of this field and our scientists can work their magic."

"There they are now," Chin stated as he motioned to the police tape and the arrival of Max and Charlie."

The two men came across the field slowly and cautiously. Charlie photographed everything as he moved along and then stopped when he reached the group.

"Body dump?" he asked as he looked around.

"We need you to tell us." Steve stated.

"It looks like you have a fallen angel here." Max stated as he carefully examined the body and the clothing she'd been found in. "No visible signs of trauma. No signs of strangulation. No identification on the body. It seems like she floated down from heaven and this is where she ended up."

"Or someone knew it was going to rain last night and they were very careful." Danny interrupted.

"Yes, that is possible as well. I can't tell you anymore until I have her back at the lab." Max stated.

"Well let's get her out of here so that Charlie and his guys can see if there is anything out of the ordinary." Steve said as he waved more of the coroner's staff across the field. "We have the hikers who found her to question." he added and turned to Danny.

"Stop!" Charlie stated as Max moved the body slightly and lifted her off the ground. "Someone was careful, but not careful enough," he added as he knelt down to photograph what he'd seen.

"There are footprints in the mud under the body." Max stated.

Kono and Chin knelt for a better look.

"They came here barefoot, knowing that the rain would cover up their tracks, but they didn't think that their well placed body would preserve the evidence for us." Chin stated.

"Like I said, there is no such thing as the perfect crime." Danny stated. "See if you can't cast those foot prints and save them for us Charlie." Danny added and moved away from the crime scene.

**A day in the life of the person sitting next to you…cargument**? **Yes, I think that would work out just fine!**

_**307. A day in the life of the person sitting next to you.**_

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Steve asked as he glanced to his right and caught Danny.

Danny waved his hand to dismiss Steve's question and turned his attention to the road. Moments later, however, Steve caught him staring again.

"Seriously, is there something on my face?" Steve asked as he wiped one hand down the side of his face.

"No, it's nothing. Just keep your eyes on the road!" Danny stated with a shake of his head and another dismissive wave.

"I'm used to arguing with you. I'm used to your being overly dramatic, but your staring is kinda freaking me out Daniel!"

"I'm not staring at you." Danny stated. "I'm following the guy in the car beside us, who has managed to stay beside us for four miles now and who has been staring at you more then I have been."

"What?" Steve asked as he turned to the side and the man floored his car and took off to get away.

"That's suspicious." Danny stated. "Did you know that guy?"

"No!" Steve stated and floored the accelerator.

"Steve!" Danny yelled as he grabbed onto the door and held on for dear life. "We know nothing about that guy. What if he's just one of your crazy fans?"

"What if he's one of Wo Fat's spies? What if he's involved in our current case? What if he's out to get us? You don't know!" Steve stated and continued in pursuit.

"You can't jump to those conclusions either," Danny stated, "because you don't know anything about the person that was beside you. You don't know that he wasn't sent by your mother to get information or you, or by the governor. You don't know if he was from the FBI and he was following me because of Matty."

"We'll find out when we catch him, now wont we?"

"If you don't get us killed first," Danny yelled as Steve ran a red light.

"Oh come on Daniel. You ride along with me every day. You should know by now that I'm not going to get you killed in the car."

"It's just another day in the life of the guy sitting next to me." Danny grumbled as he hung on for dear life.

**I can't remember who I was talking to about this, but the idea came up of having Danny steal Steve's keys for once. So this story starts out like that and then turns into a Grace and Danny (father daughter cuteness) story. I think it's my favourite of this bunch!**

_**308. The kleptomaniac**_

"Would you stop taking my keys?" Danny yelled at his partner as Steve waved the keys in Danny's face.

"You should know where they are," Steve teased. "Are you going somewhere without me?" he asked suspiciously.

"Do you see the time?" Danny asked angrily.

"Yes."

"And on a usual, boring, day around here, when is quitting time?"

"Now."

"That is correct Steven." Danny stated sarcastically. "Now give me my keys so that I can get the hell out of here."

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Steve asked and raised his hand up over his head so that the keys were out of Danny's reach.

"Really - you're going to act like a twelve year old?" Danny asked angrily. "I have to pick up Grace. She has cheerleading and soccer tonight. In there I plan to feed her something healthy because what's the point in having her involved in all these sports if she's just going eat terribly? I need my car, and I need it now!"

"You sound so work-a-day, Danny. Have a little fun!" Steve teased.

"I am work-a-day, Steven!" Danny yelled as he turned away from his partner. "And contrary to popular belief, I do not eat, sleep and breathe Five-O. I have a very boring life when I'm not working and it revolves, not around you, but around my daughter." He added as he walked into Steve's office and came back a moment later.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Steve asked but Danny was out of his office quickly enough and heading for the door.

"I'm leaving, and if I have to fight you for _my_ car, I'm just going to take _your_ truck." Danny stated. "I'm already running late and I'm not in the mood to fight with you." he added, waved Steve's truck keys in his face and left the office all together.

"And he calls me a kleptomaniac." Steve said with a shake of his head.

"You are a kleptomaniac. You've simply forced Danny into your ways." Kono stated - check the clock once more and then left the office as well.

"So Chin, wanna grab a beer?" Steve asked with a smile.

"Sure, but it's gotta be quick because I promised Grace I'd come out and watch her soccer game tonight." Chin stated and shut down the smart table.

"Sounds like fun," Steve smiled.

"Yeah, and it would be the perfect time for you to give Danny back his car." Chin stated and shot Steve a knowing glance. "You know Danny coaches that team - right?"

"He coaches a girl's soccer team?" Steve asked in shock and with a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

"Yeah," Chin nodded. "He's really good at it too. Those kids love him."

"Well no wonder he wanted to get out of here as quickly as he did." Steve said with a shake of his head. "Has to leave his cop persona at the office and turn himself into a soccer mom."

Chin shook his head disapprovingly. "Danny puts so much time and effort into that team - it's no wonder they are number one in their league."

"What?"

"Yeah, and he does it without any help. They fundraise for all their equipment when Danny could just ask for sponsorships. He's determined to teach those kids hard work and dedication and it's been paying off. I go out to almost all the games, unless we're preoccupied with a case."

"How come he hasn't said anything about it to me?" Steve asked.

"Maybe because you are too busy with Catherine. Your date nights are usually game nights." Chin answered with a shrug. "You and Kono have relationships to fill your down time. Danny and I, we have soccer games." He added with a chuckle. "I'm their biggest fan – or so Grace and the girls have said."

"Well I'm coming out to this soccer game!" Steve stated with determination.

"I'm sure Grace will love that." Chin stated with a smile. "But I'm still the biggest fan."

**Has anyone started watching the new Hannibal TV show? I don't know why that show made me think of this story but it's really good. Put me in the mindset of using other skills to solve crimes… In Hannibal's case he's a murder himself, but what if a blind person was a cop or an informant? They see things that we don't necessarily see. Also this story will tug a little at your Danny heart strings – I hope. Also check out Hannibal if you haven't already.**

_**309. The point of view of a blind person.**_

"He's not going to be able to tell us anything!" Steve huffed as he and Danny sat outside an interrogation room and stared into the two way mirror at a witness that had come in off the street to give information on a case - a Five-O case.

"He may have valuable information." Danny reasoned.

"He doesn't have valuable information, because he didn't _see_ anything!"

"You can be so dense and so inconsiderate sometimes," Danny said as he stood from his place and moved toward the door to the room.

"We're wasting our time here. We could be out tracking other leads."

"Then you go out and track your non-existent leads. Send me Kono and we'll takes this guy's statement and then we'll head out and track a suspect that we found because our witness was able to tell us everything else we might need to know. Just because he didn't see the guy, doesn't mean he doesn't know exactly what is going on." Danny huffed and walked through the door and into the interrogation room.

Danny sat down in front of the man and the mere sound made him turn toward Danny.

"Are you the New Jersey native, or the navy Commander?" The man asked his blank eyes staring in Danny's direction.

"Jersey native," Danny stated and reached out as the man raised his hand. "I'm Detective Williams. You can call me Danny."

"Danny, short for Daniel? Would it be right to assume that you are a bit of the under-dog?" The man asked as a smile spread across his face.

"Occasionally," Danny admitted.

"I'm John, named after the gospel in whose writings Jesus heals a man blind from birth. I've been blind since birth, but that doesn't mean I don't see."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, John." Danny said and there was kindness in his voice as the door to the interrogation room opened and Kono walked in. "This is Officer Kono Kalakaua." he added as John reached out once again to shake Kono's hand.

"The pleasure is all mine, sir," Kono said as she sat down.

"Kalakaua - literally translates to 'the day of battle'. Is it proper to assume, that you are both quite regal in your stature and a force to be reckoned with?" John asked.

"I like to think so," Kono answered and there was amusement in her voice.

"I think he's spot on in sketching your character," Danny said with an approving nod toward his coworker.

"And what has he said about you, Daniel?"

"Knowing what I know of Five-O and hearing what I heard moments ago through the wall - yes, I heard you and the commander - I would hazard a guess that Daniel is a man of shorter stature then the good Commander. He's clearly a man who has adopted the islands of Hawaii as a home away from home - as he seems dedicated to the cause of protecting it, and because of this I would also deduce that on occasion - more often then not - that you and Commander McGarrett don't see eye to eye, which, from my perspective, is probably a very good thing in a profession such as your own. Daniel in the Lions den comes to mind - you have to prove yourself among all these native Hawaiians and yet they probably see you as a leader and a warrior in your own right." John explained.

Danny looked to Kono for confirmation.

"He's completely correct." Kono stated.

"Well, John, I believe that you may be of more help to us then my partner, McGarrett, had initially given you credit for." Danny said.

"I hope that I might be of service," John said with a slight nod and laid his hands flat on the table.

"What can you tell us?" Danny asked.

"I was in the park this morning, among a group of people, before the commotion." John stated. "In fact, I believe I was in direct contact with the man you are now looking for."

"Can you describe him?" Kono asked. "We have surveillance footage from the park, but we don't see much of the gathering before people started to scatter and because of the fleeing of so many possible suspects, we're not entirely sure who we are looking for."

"I believe he was talker then me, because when the group scattered I was there with members of my family but a stranger to me grabbed me and helped me to get clear of the gathering without being jostled about too much. Of course, the movement confused me slightly, as to my surroundings, but I managed to find my way again once the commotion had settled. He was taller than me. He had an accent not of the islands. I had grabbed his arm at one point and felt the heat off his skin - like he'd been sunburned." John explained. "The voice was familiar because as we had been sitting there together I'd over heard another conversation and this is why I believe that the man who asked me if I would be alright - before he fled - is the man you are looking for - or may be connected to those men. He was speaking to another man - again with a different accent. They were not the same but similar. One sounded Russian, I believe, while the other had more of Scandinavian - perhaps Finnish - overtones to his voice. They were talking about a shipment - had mentioned police involvement - and when they heard the sound of the sirens, and people started to panic. I can't say that all of the members of my family are within good standing with local law enforcement and so I believe that is why the scattering of the group cause such a distraction and why these two men got away. I didn't hear the Scandinavian man again, but it was the tall Russian man who helped me."

"A villain with a soft side," Danny stated.

"I don't pretend to know anything about the cases that you're pursue, but because of what I heard, and the familiarity with the sounds that erupted when Commander McGarrett set out on foot into the gathering, I assumed that my information would help in the retrieval of your suspects."

"It will be for great help. I can go further back into our surveillance and single you out in the gathering and who touched you." Kono explained.

"She's doing it right now on her tablet." Danny stated and there was a hint of sarcasm on his voice.

"Gotta love technology," John chuckled.

"I wonder John, are you wearing the same thing you wore this morning?" Danny asked.

"I am. It was chilly in the park this morning."

"And could you stand for me?" Danny asked and the man did as he was asked.

John heard Danny snap on a pair of gloves and come around the table toward him.

"Your jacket has reflective strips on it, were you aware of that?" Danny asked.

"Yes, it's so that I will be scene. The jacket also identifies me as a man in need of assistance." John explained.

"I'm going to grab you, John, I want you to tell me if it feel like how the man grabbed you this morning." Danny stated.

"All right," John stated and braced himself. "It was higher," John stated when Danny had reached out. "The man would have been taller than you, Detective."

"That's fantastic," Danny stated with a smirk that John could hear. "I believe the man probably grabbed you and actually touched the reflective strips on your jacket."

"I'll grab the print kit from the office!" Kono stated as she jumped and rushed out of the room.

"Well aren't you fortunate that it is a chilly day in Hawaii." John chuckled.

"We were lucky to have you come in to talk to us. Not only has Kono singled out a few men in her video surveillance, that she can run through facial recognition software, she'll also be able to run fingerprints - hopefully - through our databases as well."

"And then you will have a suspect to pursue rather than grasping at straws like McGarrett."

"That super hearing of yours - what else did you hear?" Danny asked amused by the turn of the conversation.

John chuckled, "like I said, Daniel, I may be blind, but I see more than people give me credit for. I've been meaning to thank you for being so considerate."

Danny smiled. "I have a cousin who is legally blind. She can see light and shadows, but everything is blurry. She wasn't born blind but due to a congenital disease, she suffered from a degeneration of her vision rather quickly. I spent a lot of time with her when she was young and watched it happen, and yet she always managed to surprise me with her touch and her hearing and every other sense that she developed. Sometimes, in this job, I wish I could see things the way that you do, because looks can be deceiving."

John nodded his understanding.

"I'm going to guess that your partner doesn't know about your compassion toward people of my abilities. Does he know of your cousin?"

"No, she's lived all her life in New Jersey. I'd like for her to visit Hawaii because I used to love to hear how saw things - maybe someday."

Kono returned in that moment with her print kit and moved around the table.

"John, I'm going to maneuver your arm slightly to get the best possible angle for the print retrieval." Kono explained.

"Man-handle me if you must," John joked, "I'll just carry on my conversation with Daniel, if you don't mind."

"Not at all," Kono stated.

Danny laughed.

"Can you think of anything else that stuck out in the park this morning?" Danny asked.

"Just that it was odd that there was such a large group at the park. It's never that busy that early in the morning. Some of the voices are regulars, and I suppose that's why the others stuck out." John explained.

"Were there others conversing with your Russian man?" Danny asked.

"No, but that doesn't mean they weren't there with him. I don't pretend to know what the case is about, Detective, but it was odd that there were so many and that they all scattered that way."

"We took a few of them into custody." Danny said as he turned to Kono.

"I'll question them," Kono stated when the prints were retrieved - and there were a few - from the reflective strips on John's jacket.

"Is there anything else I can do?" John asked.

"If you think of anything else that might be helpful, I'd like for you to call us. For now, I'm going to help you get home, John." Danny said kindly. "It will give Kono time to run those fingerprints and facial recognition and time enough for McGarrett to cool down and realize that I'm right."

"He'll be back shortly," Kono said with a laugh. "But you know you'll have to drive his truck. He took your car!"

"What else is new?" Danny asked sarcastically.

"He has control issues, doesn't he?" John asked.

"Oh yes," Kono and Danny stated in unison.

"Time enough to sketch his character as well."

"I'm sure you would probably see more in McGarrett than he believes he shows the world." Danny said thoughtfully as he looked to Kono.

"I think you're right, Danny," John stated and stood. "Well, I've had about all the excitement I'd like to have for one day."

Danny and Kono laughed.

"I guess I'm just not cut out for law enforcement."

**I don't pretend to understand what divorce is like. I was lucky enough never to go through that with my parents and I'm not married as it is, but I would hazard a guess that when there are children involved in the divorce, that the two parents can get caught in a state that would sometimes resemble a never ending breakup.**

_**310. A never-ending breakup.**_

Steve walked into Danny's office to find his partner literally banging his head against his desk. Literally.

"You're going to hurt yourself." Steve warned.

"That was my plan all along," Danny said with a sigh as he sat up straight in his chair.

"What happened?"

"I feel like I'm trapped in a never-ending breakup."

"With Gabby?" Steve asked. "I thought you both parted ways amicably. She's busy with research off the island. You're busy here with us. It was all for the best."

"Yeah, Gabby and I are fine." Danny said with a shake of his head. "I'm talking about Rachel."

"What did she do now?" Steve asked and fell into the chair before Danny's desk.

"Grace is having a family fair at school. Rachel is insisting that both myself and Stanley be present at the family fair for _our_ daughter." Danny huffed.

"We could all go as Grace's family - representing the Ohana. Then you wouldn't have to spend a night with your ex-wife and her husband - but rather with me!"

Danny lowered his head to the desk again.

"You need to stop that." Steve stated.

"Grace would rather we all went too, but Rachel has other ideas. She thinks it should only be Grace's immediate family and that we should set the good example as split parents who can act civilly in public together. Show that we can build a healthy and stable home in two different households."

"But that's not what's going on here." Steve stated.

"I know!" Danny shouted and threw his hands up. "Rachel and I can't agree on anything and as soon as I start to stand up to her she threatens me with court - that is until there is something she wants and then it's 'oh Daniel this' and 'you're so good to me that'. I swear we cannot split up. We can't part ways at the door and leave it at that. She's holding onto me for some reason and then breaking up with me the very next moment. I'm fed up!"

"I know you don't want to ditch out on Grace, but maybe we could fake a case to get you out of the family fair." Steve suggested.

"Can we rescue Grace as well?" Danny asked and after a few swipes at his phone he played back a phone message from his daughter.

"_Danno, I'd rather be at cheer practice that night anyway. Can you please talk mommy out of this? Could you talk Stanley into a business trip? Could you but the whole school on lock down for a case so that we don't have to deal with this whole stupid thing? You would think for people - most of whom have lived in Hawaii all their lives - they would understand Ohana. Please Danno. I really don't want to do this_."

"See!" Danny stated.

"Maybe you could talk Stanley out of it." Steve said after a long moment of thought. "Do you think he's on board with the idea?"

"Do you think he'll do anything I ask him after I shot him?"

"He might beg you to shoot him again if he has to sit through this family fair."

"True." Danny stated and picked up the phone and put it on speaker.

"Stan Edwards." Stan answered.

"Stan, its Danny."

"Danny, is this about the family fair?" Stan asked and hushed his voice.

"Yeah, I don't want to go, do you?"

"No and neither does Grace."

"Could you fake a business trip?" Danny asked.

"Or a hostile take over of some company or another?" Steve asked adding his two cents.

"Being shot wasn't that bad. We could do that again." Stan stated contemplatively. "Or is that way too over done?"

"I think it's a little too drastic for a family fair." Danny sighed.

"I could arrange a business meeting in Mexico but Rachel will not go to that." Stan stated. "Then you two would still have to go and Grace would still have to miss cheer practice."

Danny sighed again.

"What if I force Danny off the island for a case?" Steve asked. "The night of I'll just show up, steal Danny and we'll fly to Maui."

"That doesn't get me out of it, or Grace for that matter," Stan stated.

"Why is this so important to Rachel?" Steve asked.

"Because she wants it to look like everything is peachy and perfect...when it's really not." Stanley stated.

"No, it's not." Danny added in commiseration.

"So why hasn't Grace tried to talk her mother out of it?" Steve asked.

The two other men fell silent.

"I mean if she really doesn't want to go either..."

"I'll talk to Grace tonight." Danny stated.

"And I'll talk to her tomorrow when she comes back to our house," Stanley stated.

"We are going to get out of this Stan!" Danny stated.

"Then you can take her to cheer practice, okay?"

"Gladly," Danny stated and the phone conversation ended.

"It sounds like you and Stanley are in a better place than you and Rachel, and you shot him."

"It's the bro code, Steve. You should know that by now." Danny stated.

"But you slept with his wife, and you shot him."

"She was my wife first, and she continually makes me aware of that." Danny sighed. "It's like I'm still married to her, but I'm not because Stanley is her husband now. But because both Stanley and I know how Rachel is, then occasional we will manipulate her to our benefits - so that we don't have to spend actual face time together. Its better that way or there would be a fist fight and no one wants that." Danny explained.

"So bros shall not meet face to face with the woman with whom they have both slept?" Steve asked.

"Exactly, and said bros will put aside all differences and work together to avoid situations in which they may have to come together face to face." Danny explained. "Or be forever caught in a perpetual state of awkwardness and discontent."

"And where does Grace fit into this?" Steve asked as he folded his arms and looked disapprovingly across the desk at Danny.

"She's the means to the end," Danny answered, "and Stan hates cheer practice so I take Grace. It works out better than you would think because the crazy cheer moms won't start any bullshit as long as I'm there. Plus neither Stanley, nor myself, need Rachel getting involved with cheer moms. That would be a total disaster."

"Why would that be bad?" Steve asked.

Danny shook his head. "You need to watch more reality TV my friend."

"That stuff is all scripted and fake."

"No...No it's not."

**Well that's all for this set. Which ones did you like? Which ones did you hate? Has anyone seen the new episode of Five-O? Another one of my head canons had been accepted into the regular canon – Max is a frat boy. He had wild and crazy parties. Now I can totally write all the crazy Max frat stories and prompts I want because it's canon! I'm so excited about it! Woot! More Drunken Max to come - Max (Beerman) Bergman!**


	32. 311 to 320

**A/N: Hey everyone. How excited are you for a second update this week? I'm pretty excited. So just a little public service announcement on this bad boy: we're going to deal with a lot of emotions in this update. Sorry about that. It just kinda happened this way. As this season of Five-O winds down, I find myself dabbling with previous episode, making predictions for the end of this season and generally getting things off my chest. I'm sure this won't be the only time this will happen, but I want to apologize in advance if I strike any chords with anyone. Sorry**.

Prompts 311 to 320

**So, as most of you know, we are coming up – very quickly – on the first anniversary of my father's death. I don't know where the year went. I don't know if I'm coping with things as well as I would like to be, but when I saw this prompt it all kinda came to me, and just had to write this from my perspective – my perspective being the perspective of the whole team. This is how I'm feeling. **

_**A death in the family**_**.**

Chin moved through the motions of work. He just couldn't stay in the house - couldn't hear from anymore people about the death. People who - before the truth had come out - had completely disowned him and who were now looking for redemption and admittance back into his good graces. So he did the only thing that he could think of, and that was work. Work to catch a killer. Work to avenge Malia's death. Work to make up for all of the mistakes that he'd made. Maybe it wasn't the best way to cope with the loss but it was better than sitting at home in the house where she died.

Danny and Steve, from the moment they had heard what had happened to the moments when they let themselves breathe again - knowing that Kono was safe - had kept a close eye on Chin and his movements. They couldn't save Malia. They had been busy with their own business when Chin had needed them the most, and now here he was trying to put all that had happened out of his mind and focus on the case.

Sure, Doris was alive. She was back on the island with Steve and that would be enough for him to deal with in the situation, but on top of that Wo Fat was gone - escaped. Rachel was trying to take Grace away again, and that would be more than Danny could focus on in his times of trouble. They were preoccupied. Even Kono found herself in a mindset that wasn't helpful to Chin and his mourning. He was relieved that Kono had lived, and that Adam had managed what seemed completely impossibly. Kono had an angel on her side - but not Malia? Kono's grief was with her cousin. She was sorry that she had acted in such a hostile way toward Malia when all she wanted to do was to help - for Chin's sake. It had been clear a long time ago that they loved each other, but like the rest of the family Kono had been kept in the dark - pushed away from the family secret that Chin had been keeping. Kono wasn't comfortable with playing the part of damsel in distress but she was also at a loss as to what she could possibly do to help Chin in his mourning.

Malia was dead - funeral preparations were already in order - and the body had been released from the coroner's office because she'd told them all that she could in the last act of her worldly life. Malia would be gone. Nothing left to hold or touch. Just the memories that they had made - the few and the far between. Malia was robbed of her happy ending. Chin was teased by the return of his true love, only to have her taken away again. Two people so connected to stand the test of time - like an Austenian novel - but with the saddest of conclusions.

Chin was alone - surrounded by the people that wanted to help and who needed to help, but who didn't know what to do and so they worked. They stood beside him in his grief and his loneliness. They tried to break his solemn crusade with the promise of every help that they might be able to give - even with their own distractions. It was like the family was torn asunder, like the fires of Pele's wrath licked at their heels, but they stood together like pillars - holding each other out of the fire. It was like the Phoenix out of the ashes. It was the strength of Five-O and all its glory. They would prevail, but at what cost?

What would happen when they caught their killer? What would happen to Chin when there wasn't anymore work to be done? Where would they find him? Where would he look for closure? In his house - the place where his wife died in the kitchen? How would Chin move on? How could they help him to see that there was still life that stretched out before him? Feeling as lost and as helpless as Chin would soon feel when the case was solved - and it would be solved with a dead man at his feet. Vengeance would be Chin's, but where would they go from there?

One step, one day, one breath at a time. They moved together through the stages. Mourned together and together they would find a way of being. More problems would arise. More deaths and more turmoil, but they would carry on - through the days and the months and the years. They would move and change, and grow closer together through their grief. It is the way of the world. It is the motions and the steps that must be taken, but for now there is work.

One foot before the next.

One arrest and then the one to come.

Day by day.

Week by week.

Never forgetting that there was this horrible and senseless death in the family.

**Sometimes I feel like I am made to believe that the detectives in these shows are the ones who have to see without glasses until everything becomes clear to them and they can solve their case. I hope that comes through in this prompt.**

_**Your character is swimming in a lake, not wearing her glasses. She squints at a shape coming toward her in the water. What does she think she sees?**_

"Can you tell us one more time what you _thought_ you saw?" Danny asked as he paced in a circle around the woman in the chair.

"At first I thought I saw a shark, but I didn't have my glasses on and I know that was impossibly for the location. Then I was sure it had been a person with a harpoon, and then I got scared and swam as fast as I could for the shore. I put on my glasses and waited, but when no one surfaced I packed up my things and I left. As I turned around I heard a scream and then I saw the body in the lagoon. I hid among the underbrush - for fear of my own life - and waited."

"Then what happened?" Steve asked from his placed in a shadowed corner.

"I saw a man, exactly as I had thought I had seen him. He had a harpoon, was wearing a wet suit and a small breathing apparatus that could not have lasted much longer. He surfaced from the lagoon and lucky for me he fled in the other direction. I waited again - it had to be an hour - before I was sure there was no one else at the lagoon and I left and came directly here."

"We found the body in the lagoon, just as you'd described it." Danny stated and again he made a slow circuit around the room, "but there is something you aren't telling us."

"No, that is all I saw."

"That's funny because our coroner puts the time of death of the victim at some time yesterday afternoon. So you either spent the night hidden in the jungle, or this isn't you having dinner with the male suspect you just described." Steve stated as he showed a still photograph of the woman in question on restaurant surveillance cameral. "We apprehended your accomplice early this morning, found the body last night, and identified her as your sister-in-law and the woman in charge of your family's company."

"You know what I think, Steve?" Danny asked.

"I'd love to hear your opinion Daniel." Steve stated and made eye contact with the woman for the very first time.

"I think we've been lied to so that this woman could take over in her family business." Danny stated.

"Sounds like motive to me, but let me elaborate on it for you," Steve stated. "When your brother - older brother - took over the company from your father he was given sole proprietorship over the company and all its assets. You'd been brought up in the family business for so long and looked to be the next heir to the family fortune - that was until your brother married and inserted his wife and all of her assets into the company. As specified in his will, at the time of his death, all assets both within the family and business are put to his wife, where before it was to go to you. We believe that when you found out about the change, with your husband who is now in custody, you killed your brother but when the company fell into your sister-in-laws name and not your own you knew that you had to get rid of her as well. Now, you get nothing but a six by six cell on the mainland in a maximum security women's facility."

"Oh and all the legalities of the business and family fortune now fall to your brother's infant son who will one day inherit everything," Danny stated, "and sadly for your child, they will get nothing."

"You don't have the evidence to prove that." The woman hissed - seething with anger.

"Your husband ratted you out for a lesser sentence." Steve stated as he got right up in the woman's face.

"Perhaps it's time to get your eyes checked, considering you haven't seen any of this coming." Danny stated as he and Steve walked out of the interrogation room.

**So there is a book that I refuse to read and as I started writing this story that was the direction I was going to take this in…then my historian heart took over. **

_**Your grandmother gave you a book that you refuse to read. What's the book? Write a thank-you not to your grandmother, pretending that you read it.**_

Steve walked into Danny's office to find his partner hard at work - with a pen and some god awful stationary.

"Um, Danny, what are you doing?" Steve asked as Danny balled up another piece of paper and pushed it aside.

"I'm trying to write a letter." Danny stated and there was frustration on his voice.

"...but it's not going well?" Steve asked.

"No," Danny said with a sigh and straightened himself in his chair. "It would be easier to e-mail but my grandmother doesn't use a computer. She also doesn't understand that grown men don't read _Twilight_."

Steve burst with laughter. "She sent you _Twilight_?"

"Yes, she sent me _Twilight_, and now in the most polite way I can muster I must write her a letter telling her that I read the book, loved it but please don't send me anymore books." Danny explained as he rolled his eyes at his still giggling partner. "I tell her things like that in every letter I write her but she insists on sending me back care packages. She says it reminds her of the days she sent packages to my grandfather when he fought in the war, because I now live so far away."

"Which war?" Steve asked.

"That's all you heard?"

"When you allude to war, and you're talking to me, what do you really expect me to hear? Come on Danno, we've worked together long enough now and well you make fun of me for it all the time. So really, you should know better."

"Oh you want to sass me - do you? Well, with that reasoning, Steven, I say to you that my grandmother is 94 years young and still giving me a run for my money. My grandfather would have been 96 - God rest his soul. So I ask you, which war do you think?" Danny asked with just as much censure as Steve.

"Touché," Steve stated as he fell into one of the chairs before Danny's desk. "So your grandmother is still alive - that's incredible."

"Yes, I don't know how she managed it. She has had her fair share of struggles in her life - including cancer - but she lives her life to the fullest. She actually wants to come and visit in Hawaii. She's never been. She'd like to see the Arizona."

"My deductive reasoning tells me that your grandfather was a navy man." Steve stated.

"No, Air Force," Danny chuckled, "but my grandmother's father was navy. He was never deployed during World War One but the year after the war ended my grandmother was born. Fast forward twenty one years and my grandmother had already been married for seven years when World War Two started, and her husband was called to active service."

"Was he an ace?" Steve asked excitedly.

"No," Danny shook his head, "but he did fly."

"Did he die during the war?"

"No, he was among the lucky ones. He died years later. He was actually at my wedding." Danny explained. "I was lucky enough to know my grandfather into my own adulthood."

"Wow, that's really something, and your grandmother is still alive. You should invite her to come to Hawaii. I'll show her around and we can talk Navy and Air Force. I could even take her flying if she would like that."

"You wanna take my 94 year old grandmother up in a helicopter?" Danny asked in shock.

"Yeah, why not? You said she was really spry for her age. Let's do it!"

"She'd like that way too much." Danny said with a sigh and started another letter.

"You make sure to tell her that I'm a Navy SEAL." Steve stated as he stood and turned from the door. "And that my Grandfather died on the Arizona."

"She already knows that."

"You told her?"

"Yes, when she asks for particulars, you tell her things like that. When she found out that I was moving to Hawaii all she could talk about for days was the battle of Pearl Harbor. She's a bit of a history buff."

"Wouldn't you be if you lived through so much of it?" Steve asked excitedly.

Danny shook his head.

"Oh you're no fun!" Steve huffed and left Danny's office.

"Well, at least I don't have to write about _Twilight_ now." Danny said to himself and carried on with his letter writing.

**A while back I had to write for a prompt in which I was supposed to write about a sex scene that I would never show my mother. It was so awkward. When I read this prompt my mind when back to all that awkwardness.**

_**Write a love scene from the point of view of your hand.**_

"That was by far the worst arrest I've ever made." Danny stated as he and Steve walked out of the precinct.

"I feel dirty," Steve said and tried to wipe his hands clean but couldn't. "I don't think I'll ever feel clean again."

"We probably have _all_ the STIs now - all of them - just from being in that room."

"I tried not to touch anything but I think it still got on me." Steve stated and there was near panic in his voice. "This must be how people with mysophobia must feel."

"I totally agree. We are contaminated." Danny stated.

"That was insane."

"How do you not, you know, stop when the cops show up?"

"I don't want to talk about it Danny! Let us never speak of it again." Steve stated as he blinked and tried to chase the images out of his mind. "Never again."

"So..." Kono stated as she leaned against the Camaro with Chin. "Sounds like you two had a pretty exciting afternoon."

"What are you doing here?" Steve asked in shock and to try and divert their attention away from the story to be told.

"Heard over the radio that Five-O got involved in a raid and we decided that we should try and get to the bottom of things." Chin explained.

"Then we got here and found Duke, who told us that you two had made the take down but ran into some _inappropriate_ behaviour." Kono added with a sly smile. "So what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Steve grumbled and looked at his hands.

"Me either," Danny stated with a scowl on his face.

"Should I go ask around for that third person account of the _sexy_ encounter?" Kono mocked.

"It was not sexy!"

"Not at all!"

"So it's true?" Kono asked with glee in her eyes. "You two walked in on your suspect and his lady getting down."

"Kono can't you see that we are both completely traumatized over this whole event."

"Oh come on, you two are grown men!" Kono scolded but there was a teasing tone in the way she spoke. "I know your mother had the birds and the bees talk with you, Daniel. You have a daughter. You know how those things work, and well Steve's in the Navy - need I say more."

Steve and Danny exchanged a knowing glance and then turned back to Kono.

"What are you suggesting, Kono?" Danny asked with a scowl plastered across his face.

"I just want details!" Kono stated with a laugh. "Every single awkwardly pornographic detail."

"Why?" Steve asked.

"To see you two squirm!" Kono giggled.

Chin couldn't hold back his laughter.

"You are encouraging her!" Steve stated in shock as Chin clutched his sides.

"No, I'm not. Really," Chin said with a shake of his head. "I know exactly what you guys are going through. It happened to me too when I was just a rookie. It scarred me for life, but it wasn't so much that when I went to make the arrest the guy wouldn't stop master-bating, it was more about the way I reacted after the fact. The guys on the force wouldn't let me live it down. You two need to get over it."

"My biggest issue is that they just kept right on going!" Danny stated.

"You know, yelling Five-O and rushing into the house didn't stop them. Danny and I walking in on them didn't stop them."

"Steve pulling the guy off the girl didn't stop them," Danny stated and covered his face with his hands.

"What!" Kono gasped.

"The guy was handcuffed, but the girl wasn't yet so she...you know... until Danny pulled her away and handcuffed her." Steve explained and it was the most awkward conversation he'd ever had.

Kono and Chin burst with laughter again.

"It's not funny!" Steve and Danny yelled.

"No, it's really not!" Kono said as she tried to calm down, "but the looks on your faces are!"

"I'm so glad we missed that raid Cuz," Chin stated as he moved away from the Camaro and toward Kono's Cruz.

"Let's never talk about this again," Steve stated as Kono and Chin fell into the Cruz, still laughing and pulled away from the police precinct.

"I don't think those two will ever let us forget it." Danny sighed and fell into the Camaro.

"I think you are right."

**I have met teenagers like this…I really would like to smack all of them.**

_**A woman is struggling to get a large package into the trunk of her car. Her son doesn't get out of the car to help her. Write the scene.**_

"Can I help you with that ma'am?" Steve asked as he jumped out of his truck after having watched the woman struggle with her package.

"Oh thank you." The woman smiled.

"I think we can get it to fit if we release the back seat to make more room."

"You shouldn't have bought that piece of crap in the first place." A voice grumbled from inside the car.

"Don't mind him. He's just a little frustrated." The woman stated.

"So frustrated that he won't even help his mother?" Steve asked.

The woman nodded and climbed into the back seat of the car to unlock the back seat and let it fall forward.

"There you go," Steve stated as the package slid easily into the trunk.

"Thank you so much." The woman said as she climbed out of the back seat and met Steve once more.

"It's none of my business but what is up with your son?" Steve asked and eyed the young man with displeasure.

"He's unhappy that I bought this new treadmill for myself." The woman stated.

"He seems old enough to understand that your money is your money and that you should be completely capable of purchasing your own things."

"Oh he does understand that. He's just angry that I spent the money that I'd been saving for his college fund." The mother stated. "The treadmill is just the last of it to go with all the rest of the stuff in my newly remodeled basement."

Steve stared on in shock.

"This is what I have to deal with!" the boy stated out the window.

"He said he wasn't going to college. I told him that playing video games wasn't a career option. He told me to just hand over the money that was rightfully his. I told him that if he wasn't going to college he had no claim on the money whatsoever, and so I spent it." The mother retorted. "Now anything he wishes to do in the future he has to pay for all by himself and learn some respect and responsibility. I'm through with handing him anything, and if he turns to crime to get what he wants, Commander McGarrett of Five-O knows what you look like!" The mother yelled at her son and then smile at Steve.

The boy turned in his seat looked Steve up and down and then turned back silently and pouted.

"You're right ma'am, and I never forget a face." Steve stated loud enough for the young man to hear and he sunk forward in the front seat to hide himself.

"Thank you, Commander, for everything." The woman said as she shook his hand and then climbed into the car.

"Kids these days," Steve said with a shake of his head and then drove away as well.

**Danny seems like the kind of guy that would plan out every little thing.**

_**Write your will, explaining who gets what and your changes of mind over the years about it.**_

"Who is that man in Danny's office?" Kono asked as Steve came out of his and moved across the room toward Danny's.

"That's his lawyer."

"Is Rachel taking him back to court again?" Kono asked before Steve could move onward to his destination.

"No. That's Danny's old lawyer from New Jersey. He's here to re-evaluate Danny's last will and testament, and to help with the transition to a new lawyer here in Oahu. He's also brought his whole family out for a vacation because it's Hawaii - brings a whole new meaning to 'we make house calls'."

"And you know all this - why?"

"Because Danny is making me his next of kin, his beneficiary until Grace is of age and the legal guardian of Grace if anything should happen to him." Steve explained as Danny came to the door of his off and waved Steve inside.

"Kono, don't go anywhere. I need to talk to you when Steve's done." Danny stated as Steve stepped past him and shook hands with the lawyer.

"Why - sounds like you have it all covered?" She asked.

"I need a back up plan if anything happens to both Steve and I. You and Chin are my family. I need to make sure everything is covered in all possibly scenarios."

"And what if something happens to all of us?" Kono asked thinking to herself that it might be wise to revisit her own will.

"God forbid that would ever happen, but I still have Kamekona and Max to fall back on and well Stanley and Rachel are the first line in the event anything happens to me - with regards to Grace."

"Sounds like you have multiple plans for multiple scenarios."

"I do."

"And let me guess, Steve get's the Camaro?" Kono mocked.

Danny rolled his eyes but laughed all the same.

"I'm not going anywhere Danny. Should I call Chin in for you?"

"He's already on his way."

**This is my prediction for the season finale of season 3. Hope you like it.**

_**Think of a person you despise. Now describe all the wonderful things about that person.**_

"I just don't understand how he could con people to his way of thinking," Steve stated as he paced the hospital hallway with Danny.

"He's always well dressed. He's always quite suave and dashing. He has a lot of confidence - under most circumstances. Most people would never suspect him to just look at him - well maybe not before now. The scars may change things for our despised friend Wo Fat."

"But his face has been flashed all over the news. How do you not see him?"

"If you're not looking, do you really see anything?" Danny asked as they turned at the end of the hall and headed back toward another set of armed guards. "Face it Steve, he's so confident - wears the uniform like a true cop. Throws money around to the high rollers and talks the talk with the people that work the street. He's played the game this long he's bound to get good at it. That being said, you've now caught him twice. It would seem like you're catching onto his game."

"I hope you're right. I want to believe your right and that this is all that it is. That he's got lucky and had experience on his side but you remember the last time we caught him - who he was wrapped up with?"

"The CIA."

"Exactly," Steve said with a nod as he hushed his voice and turned in his pacing once again. "And I really don't think my mom is telling the truth about their encounter. I think she let him go - in fact - I know she did and so do you. I'm just waiting for the CIA to show up here, in this hospital, and tell us that this man has immunity and they take him away from us all over again and put him back out on the street."

"If that is the case, Steve, he's not walking out of here with his injuries. And if you really are right, and its all part of a great CIA plot, then we have to deal with that as it comes." Danny said with a shake of his head. "For now we have your arch enemy handcuffed to a bed, in a maximum security room, with armed guards and us watching over him. He's not getting away. Not under our influence, but I don't pretend to know the corruption of others."

Steve let out a long and drawn out sigh.

"I know it's not what you want to hear." Danny said as they turned again and headed back down the hallway. "We always knew that our immunity and means would only go so far. That being said, I have your back."

"I know Danny." Steve said with a nod and they continued long into the night - pacing in silence while their enemy lived on.

**Okay, back in season two we had the episode with Jenna's death and the plot in Korea. This is a tag to that episode because I don't think Steve would get off as easily as he seemed to. Danny would have to voice his opinion somewhere.**

_**How someone saved your life.**_

Danny and Steve sat alone in the dark quiet of Steve's house. A lot had come to pass in the short time that they had been partners, but one thing was certain. Danny was loyal to his new partner - and best friend - no matter what the situation would bring them.

"You need to trust me the way I trust you, Steve." Danny said to break the uncomfortable silence that had developed between them.

"I do trust you."

"Then you need to stop underestimating me." Danny stated.

"I don't underestimate you."

"Then why did you go off, trusting Jenna, and not take me along?"

"Because it was North Korea," Steve stated and threw up his hands, and the pain in his shoulder made him wince.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I mean. You don't think that I could handle it, like we've never been ambushed before, like you don't need someone in a hostile situation to cover your six? Just because I didn't go to SEAL school, or boot camp, or any of those military training simulations that you went to, doesn't mean I'm not trained enough to cover you - anywhere."

"I didn't say you weren't." Steve said and lowered his eyes to the ground.

"Do you know who called Joe White when you went to jail? Do you know who called him to get you out of Korea?"

"How did you know to track him down?" Steve asked as he turned to his partner in the darkness.

"Because _I_ know _you_," Danny stated forcefully. "You speak so highly of the man I knew it was a sign that should anything ever happen to you, the person to call to get you out was Joe. So I found Joe, and I backed him up and got the team to go to Korea. Never once did I doubt you. Under any other circumstances I would never dream of doing the things we did - the laws we broke and the trouble we could have gotten into. No one knew we were coming for you. We couldn't tell anyone because there is no way anyone would have allowed it. I put my wellbeing, my life, my everything on hold because you are my partner and it's my duty to protect you - so why won't you let me?"

"Because you have other things in your life - other people that need you. I couldn't - in good conscience - put you in danger."

"And you don't think leaving me behind - only to find out that you were tricked, trapped, and tortured is better? Like I'm not going to do everything in my power to find you and get you out of there?" Danny asked as he shook his head and he stood. "For God sakes, Steve, 'The only easy day was yesterday' who know what shits in the future. Who knows what kinds of battles we're going to come across. I know that if my past catches up to me, well you'd be the first person I'd turn to, and trust me - it's not pretty what could be lurking in the alleys of Jersey. We both have seen the mob come around here - hell it was one of our first cases - anything I did could be right around the corner."

"And I've got your back," Steve said as he looked at his hands, "but this was different."

"How was it fucking different?" Danny yelled. "News flash - I ended up in North Korea, tracking you through the jungle with a lunatic in a broken down helicopter, and four members of SEAL team nine - none of which had an issue following me into Korea to find you. And who was the first person you saw when we found you? Don't answer that, because I know it was me and I saw the shock in your face. Now I may not be a SEAL, hell I never even considered the armed forces, but that doesn't mean I don't know what it means to you, and I'm telling you Steve, if it meant dragging my ass through knee deep mud and brush, sleeping with my eyes open, and avoiding enemy fire just to find you, well I can handle it - and don't you dare tell me that it's any different from every single day you spent at BUD/S. I can hack this. I can handle it, and I would have survived as a SEAL had I made that choice – and you know it!"

Steve lowered his eyes again.

"Don't you ever leave me out of the loop again, you got it?" Danny asked and there was anger and desperation in his voice. "I saved your life out there, and I'll do it again."

Steve nodded.

"All right. Then we're good. I'll see you at work tomorrow." Danny stated and turned toward the door.

"Danny," Steve called as he followed his friend.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you coming to my rescue."

"Anytime."

**So I dealt with Danny's family history in this set of prompts, why not deal with Steve's as well?**

_**You find your great-great-grandmother's diary. On June 16, 1856, she wrote:**_

"Your dad really was a hoarder," Danny stated as he and Steve worked through a lost stack of boxes in the depths of the McGarrett attic.

"He really way," Steve stated with a laugh, "but some of this stuff is incredible. Look. This is my great-great-grandmother's diary." Steve explained and flipped through the old relic. "_June 16, 1856. My bothers-in-law have brought the youngest Williams child to my mother for observation. The wee lad is but six, but he's a hellion in his own regard. I am apprehensive that such a child should be the betrothed to my beloved Diana. She is yet too young to understand what this monstrous child should mean to her future, and I hope that with a touch of the McGarrett influence, he may change in time, but what is to be expected from a child who released the lambs out to the moor this morning and laughed when the fox slaughtered the weak_." Steve read.

Danny chuckled.

"A Williams child who was a hellion. Sounds like someone I know." Steve stated as he turned on his partner.

"It's impossible."

"You're sure you don't have a great-great-aunt Diana?" Steve asked. "I mean, at the time my family was still living in Ireland. Your father is of Irish descent. It would stand to reason, that somewhere along the lines - with this written account - that we may be related along the bloodlines."

"Do you know how many Williamses there are in the world?" Danny asked with a laugh.

"More than there are McGarretts, I'm sure."

"Exactly."

"But that doesn't explain why the child in question could have such similar personality traits as you do," Steve mocked.

"You don't see me releasing the lambs to the moor do you?" Danny snapped.

"These are metaphorical lambs," Steve teased.

"No, I'm pretty sure that the lambs in question were real lambs."

"If you are so certain that it can't be true, then why are you defending this Williams child?"

"I'm not!"

"You know there are ways we could find out if it is true or not!" Steve stated as he rushed passed Danny out of the attic.

Danny sighed and shook his head. "I guess the old case files aren't important anymore." he called down to Steve.

"No we still need those. You keep looking. I'll be right back." Steve shouted up to him.

"Sure you will," Danny huffed," and he calls me a hellion."

**Last one for this set and its light hearted!**

_**A beginner's guide to getting noticed.**_

"Do not take Steve's advice on this subject." Danny stated to his young daughter. "His idea of getting noticed is causing a spectacle and flying through the air. I'll not put up with that kind of behaviour from you young lady."

Grace giggled.

"That's not how a lady should behave anyway!" Steve retorted.

"It's not how any civilized human being should behave!"

"I wasn't going to give her advice like that."

"Then what, pray, were you going to tell my daughter to do to get noticed - and keep in mind I would rather not have her noticed by anyone, male or female, until she's at least twenty."

"I was just going to tell her to be herself and be confident and people will notice that. If you do good and you try hard in school, you'll get noticed by the right kinds of people, but if you don't you may not."

"That's actually good, sane, advice." Danny said with a smile. "You can take that advice, Grace."

"I was also going to suggest that no matter what people tell you is cool, if you are uncomfortable or un-interested in any way, then don't feel pressured to do it. Use your instincts Grace, like your dad does everyday on the job. Your instincts are you best asset when you need to judge whether or not a situation is good or bad."

"Also very good advice."

"And lastly, but most importantly, if people start to pick on you or tell you that the things you are doing aren't cool, you need to tell someone about it because bullying is never right. What is right for you and what is right for other people may be completely different, but that is up to you to decide, not anyone else."

"All right, I will allow you to take all of Steve's advice today." Danny said with a smile at his daughter.

"Thanks," Grace said with a smile. "This is going to be great help for my paper!" she added and rushed off to get her homework done.

"See, I have my head screwed on straight!" Steve stated proudly.

"And then you get behind the wheel of my car and it all flies out the window."

**All right, that's all folks. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Hope you liked these. As always tell me what you liked and what you disliked! **


	33. 321 to 330

**A/N: Happy Monday Everyone (Or for you Americans Happy Memorial Day). Well seeing as the weeks of season finales are all over and we are now into the summer rerun season (except Hannibal and I'm way too excited about that) I've decided that I will try –and I do mean try- to make an update every Monday because I know so many of you are going to start going through major Five-O withdrawals starting really soon…if it hasn't already started. **

**Personally I was really disappointed with the season finale so there are aspects of it that I ignored in this set of prompts and then there are aspects that I just flat out hated so I fixed them to suit my own purposes. Basically, I hate the Kono plot that they have and it's not Adam's fault, so as far as I'm concerned if she's not back in the Season Four premier I'll be really angry. (I don't want to say that I'm done with Five-O because the muse is still with me but I'm kinda done with the show. I know it's weird.)**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this set of prompts. 321 marks the middle of the book – the half way point through all my prompts – if there are exactly 642 things to write about. So this is my half way celebration! WEE!**

Prompts 321 to 330

**I would be so shocked if we make it to 10 years with Five-O, but it was nice to imagine what that conversation would be like between our dynamic quartet and it's kinda fitting as this would mark that half way point in this prompt series!**

_**Tenth Anniversary**_

"Wow, can you believe it?" Kono asked as she stood in the middle of the Five-O bullpen next to the smart table.

"After that first year I figured we could do almost anything," Danny answered with a laugh.

"But ten years - did you ever imagine we'd make it ten years?" Kono asked.

"No," Danny answered seriously. "Do you know how many times we should have died?"

"Way too many times," Steve stated with a grin plastered across his face. "We have cheated death way too many times and yet we've seen enough death to last us."

"Nine lives seem like a myth that we've managed to crush," Chin added. "How have we been so lucky?"

"Must be the horse shoes up your ass," Danny stated mockingly.

"Oh yeah, it has to be that." Chin retorted mockingly. "I think I'm the one with the worst luck on this team."

"I think we all have our fair share of the bad luck, Cuz." Kono stated and pointed at the scar on her shoulder where she had been shot the first time.

"We have all had our fair share of injuries, illness, and heartache with this job." Danny said contemplatively as he rested his hands on the table, "and to think that we are still here, still dealing with each other. We haven't killed each other - yet." he added as he shot a glance at Steve.

"I was wondering when that would come up!" Steve stated laughingly.

"It comes up every single day - for the past ten years - and will continue for the next ten. I promise."

"If we make it that long," Kono interjected.

"Don't jinx us now!" Danny yelled.

"The different between the first ten and the next ten is that we've developed a support system for this task-force over the last ten years. Now we have all the backup and contacts, friends in high and low places, and most of our big bad enemies are in jail or dead. Now we've settled into protecting the island and we have the support of a lot of people. Not that we can become comfortable in that, and let our guard down, but it is comforting to know that Five-O isn't just the four of us - like it was in the beginning. The islands have taken ownership of this task-force and we are better off now than we were." Chin reasoned.

"I agree," Danny stated, "and because of our presence here and the reputation of this organization, a lot of the old crime has moved out. Gang violence is down - because we took out most of the king pins. Human and weapons trafficking is a thing of the past - because we wont tolerate that on the island. Only the stupid ones come around now thinking they can beat us and they get way too cocky."

"You make it sound like all that we do now is help little old ladies cross the street and rescue kittens from tree tops," Steve mocked.

"One - that is the fire departments job - not ours. Two - I have literally seen you do both of those things," Danny accused. "So really Steve, all you are doing is making fun of you."

"True," Steve said with a shrug and a laugh.

"Looks like that's enough of us patting ourselves on the back – it looks like the Governor has a new case for us," Kono stated at the smart system flashed to life with the bulletin from the Governor's office."

"Let's get to work!" Steve stated.

"Happy anniversary everyone," Danny stated as a familiar face flashed on the screen.

**Honestly, I don't make up any of these prompts, they are all from a book that a friend bought for me, but seriously sometimes I feel like it was written with Five-O in mind.**

_**Being chased by a killer.**_

"Would you stop your complaining?" Steve whispered harshly as he and Danny ducked behind another large rock and Steve strained to hear the unfamiliar sounds in the familiar jungle.

"We're being chased by a killer!" Danny stated as he thwacked his partner in the side with a stick, "and it's _all your_ fault!" he added and hit Steve again. "It's always your fault!" Thwack a third time.

"Like that's anything new!" Steve stated and hushed Danny again as he pulled the stick out of Danny's hands and tossed it into the jungles underbrush.

"You're right. This isn't anything new. In fact I think we've hidden behind this rock before!" Danny stated sarcastically.

"Actually, we have," Steve retorted. "In this exact spot, and you had this exact same rant then, and I tried to get you to be quiet but you just kept on bitching until the guy that we had been chasing - who ended up chasing us instead - found us and shot at us. See, there is a mark in the rock from where the bullets made impact."

Danny glared at his partner silently.

"Look on the bright side. We know this part of the jungle," Steve stated, "and I'm hoping that you learned your lesson from other encounters, so you'll shut up."

"_You_ know this part of the jungle." Danny retorted. "You brought us here on purpose!"

"True, but if we keep this up, you'll be just as familiar with it as I am, and we'll have the upper hand." Steve said as he continued to listen to the sounds of the jungle and the crashing of the men who were following them.

"We're sitting ducks here." Danny sighed.

"You're right," Steve stated. "You stay on the ground, behind this rock. I'm going to climb into this tree for a better vantage point."

"They'll see you!"

"Not before I see them!" Steve stated and pet his holstered weapon. "Besides, that's why you're staying on the ground to back me up."

"I'm gonna shoot you out of that tree if you climb up there!" Danny scolded.

Steve hushed Danny again and swiftly launched himself into a low hanging branch and then disappeared into the canopy.

A long moment of silence followed until finally two men crashed through the under brush and stopped just short of the rock.

"Where the hell did they go?" The first said to the second.

"So much for us doing these islands a favour." the second retorted. "Come on. Let's go back. We've lost them."

"No, they are here, and we set out to wipe out Five-O once and for all."

"Really, that was your plan?" Danny asked as he leveled his weapon at the two men and they dove for cover. "You gotta know that we're smarter than that." he added as the first of their retaliator fire ricocheted off the rock.

Two unseen shots ended the retaliatory fire and scattered the two men.

"One is down, the other took off running." Steve stated as he hopped out of the tree. "Both of them are unarmed now. Which would you like to take?"

"The man who is _not_ running," Danny stated.

"All right," Steve said and took off after the second man. "Now who is being chased Danno?" He asked over his shoulder.

"You cocky bastard!" Danny yelled after Steve but found the first man easily in the jungle writhing in pain. "Your first mistake was chasing Steve and I into this part of the jungle. It's like our second home. We know it like the back of our hands." Danny added as he knelt over the man and handcuffed him and then retrieved the weapons that had been scattered into the jungle. "You're second mistake was to threaten Five-O - not that it was much of a threat."

"Got him." Steve shouted from somewhere off in the jungle.

"All right," Danny shouted in response. "What do you want to do with them? String them up in the canopy? Tie them to boulders and roll the boulders off a cliff? Leave them to be boar bait?"

"How about jail?" Steve stated as he pushed the less injured of the two men through the jungle to meet Danny with his - still wailing - man.

"Where's the fun in that?" Danny asked as he hoisted his fugitive to his feet. "Oh stop your belly aching. The good news is you're gonna live."

"Who the hell are you people?" the injured man cried.

"You know who we are." Danny stated. "You're just a moron for underestimating us."

**The whole Danny/Rachel/Stanley plot still bugs me – and its lack of resolution.**

_**On becoming a tycoon.**_

"We pass this building every day but I've never really stopped to check it out." Steve said as he leaned on the Camaro, outside, and just waited.

"All you need to know is who occupies the corner office." Danny said with a sigh and joined his partner.

"Different choices, Danno - we've made different choices."

"Yeah, it's true, but how do you compete with that?" Danny asked and pointed up at the giant skyscraper.

"Don't you think being at the top of a building like that just makes it look like you're compensating for something?" Steve joked.

"It's more like he's flaunting his money to everyone who passes by." Danny said with a sigh. "How do you compete with a man who builds buildings like this, who give millions to charity organizations and who supports programs in educations and law-enforcement to make the world a better place?" Danny asked bitterly.

"You don't."

"I know I shouldn't, but sometimes I have to wonder if I'd made different career choices would I be down here looking up at greatness, or would Rachel and I still be together if I were a tycoon like Stanley."

"Would you be happy?"

"Am I happy now?"

"I think you're happier then you think you are." Steve stated. "This isn't the place for you, Danno. You're so much better than a desk job and billions of dollars."

"Nothing is better than billions of dollars!" Danny grumbled.

"Money doesn't make people happy, and Stanley is a perfect example of that. He and Rachel are having marital problems - and he knows it - and if they weren't she would have never had an affair with her ex-husband."

"But she went back to him, and now she wants to leave Hawaii with him to go to Las Vegas and take my Grace with them."

"The judge ruled against that, so now, we're dealing with other arrangements - arrangements that are looking like they will benefit you greatly, and I think primary custody of Grace will make you happier than if you were a tycoon."

"You're right," Danny grinned.

"Usually am, partner. You just don't like listening to me when I'm being philosophical and awesome." Steve stated. "Besides, the building we work at is a historical sight and has a king out front. It's way cooler than all this concrete and glass."

"I agree," Danny laughed, "and there are far less stairs."

"And more weapons."

"And Kono and Chin."

"And our awesome computer system."

"Yeah, we're so much better than this."

"Feeling better?" Steve asked as he moved to get into the car.

"Yes."

"All right, time to get back to work."

"Saving lives is way better than being a tycoon."

"See, Stanley really is compensating for something. He has to give millions to charities and flaunt his big buildings because he'll never be half the man - with half the loyalty or bravery - that you are."

Danny smirked.

"Well when you put it that way, I guess I am pretty happy and awesome!"

"Way awesome!" Steve stated with a laugh as his phone rang. "What do you have for me Chin?"

"HPD found a body at the top of Koko Head. Shot - execution style. Governor says the vic is the Housing Commissioner. He figured Danny would like this one."

"He's right!" Danny stated and smiled.

"We'll meet you there!" Steve added.

**This is me fixing the season finale – in my mind at least.**

_**Write a press release announcing the biggest moment in your life. Pitch why this event is of interest to the masses and the reporters who will decide whether to cover it.**_

Danny handed the tablet back to an impatient Steve.

"Well, what do you think?" Steve asked.

"I think we need to hire a publicist," Danny answered with a sigh as he stood from his desk and moved toward the door.

"It's no good?" Steve asked as he jumped up and followed Danny.

"It might have been good for any of our other cases, but this one is delicate. This one we are desperate for the public's assistance, and that has no hook. It gives them no incentive. Even if it comes from our office - which is always news enough - I just don't feel like that is going to motivate anyone." Danny explained as he stopped next to Kono at the smart table.

"Struggling with some writers block?" Kono asked as Steve laid down his tablet and the smart system picked up the file and displayed it.

"Can you make this more…catchy?" Danny asked.

"There really is a reward. Isn't that catchy enough?" Steve asked.

"Not if you are going to have to give up a family member, or come forward with information that might endanger your life." Kono stated. "We're going after the Yakuza, and not just one or two guys. We want them all and we want to make it known to the people of Hawaii that this is the last straw. We are done with this nonsense on our island."

"I'm so glad you came back!" Danny stated as he smiled at Kono.

"I couldn't handle the waiting and the hiding." Kono stated passionately. "I'm no coward and even though I love Adam, I wasn't going to let my Ohana do this alone. Nope. I'm here. We're ready. And this is the last straw!"

"Whoa, someone really pissed off Kono!" Steve stated.

"Understatement," Kono retorted, "of like the century."

"The lesson here is that you really shouldn't provoke a sleeping lion." Chin stated as he came out of his office and stood by the smart system as well.

"Well, let's do this. Let's right this and lets get started with operation Clean Sweep."

"Terrible name Steve," Kono said with a shake of her head.

"Okay, I give up." Steve stated and threw his hands up. "You three write this press release like it's the most important thing you've ever written and I'll go make calls to all my friends in military circles to get back-up because all I think this is going to do is shake up the hornet's nest."

"That's the plan!" Kono stated. "You know how pissed off they are going to be to know that I am back here? They blame me for Michael's death – and I'll be the fall to take the heat off Adam, but I'm not going down without a fight."

"Maybe we should just make you the press statement." Danny stated and pointed at Kono.

"You mean the bait?" Chin asked disapprovingly.

"I love it!" Kono stated. "Let's do this!"

"Don't get reckless," Chin warned.

"I'm not!" Kono said passionately to her cousin. "This time I'm going in, guns blazing, with all the back up that I need."

**All the noise in the world would lull Steve to sleep.**

_**Write a music review for the sound of your life - your personal, everyday soundtrack.**_

Danny held his head. He sat alone in the darkness of his office. The blinds were drawn, he'd already taken two too many Tylenol, but his headache was frustratingly persistent.

"Are you going to be okay?" Steve asked as he opened the door slightly and the racket of the outer office filled Danny's.

The phones rang out of sync with one another. Kono and Chin tried to converse with each other over the noise. Officers from HPD stomped around in their boots coming and going with files and intel, while Toast typed with overly exaggerated vigor on his lap top. Charlie Fong and Max Bergman argued about the evidence they'd been trying to study and came up with conflicting results, and Steve seemed to thrive in the noise, like it was the symphony of his life.

"No," Danny answered and squinted at the light that was washing in through the open door.

"Do you want to go home?" Steve asked sympathetically as he stepped in and shut the door behind him.

"Can you afford to send me home?" Danny asked with a sigh.

"Not really, not on this case," Steve answered.

"Then no," Danny answered. "Just leave me here to deal with the paper trail, while you go and conduct through that orchestra of insanity. If you get anything solid, come and get me and I'll back you up, but for now, I need some quiet."

Steve nodded but just as he was about to leave again he turned back. "You would think that you'd be used to this noise. Is there really anything different about it that you haven't heard before. It's our everyday accompaniment."

"Yeah, and every other day I'm fine." Danny said with a sigh.

"If you're headache is that bad, maybe you really should go home."

"And let you get into trouble alone?"

"I have Kono and Chin."

"Find one more guy to back you up, and replace me, and I'll let you send me home."

Steve pulled his phone out of his pocket, "hey Duke, you wanna put in some overtime with Five-O? Danny has a migraine and won't go home if I don't have a replacement. All right, come on down as soon as you can."

"All right, I approve of my replacement. Now are you going to drive me home because I'm in no condition to drive?"

"I get to keep the car then right?"

"How would you be getting back to the office if you didn't take my car?" Danny asked as if it were the stupidest question in the world.

"All right."

"Just one last request before I completely give into the fact that I'm not feeling well at all today."

"Okay, what is it?"

"No terrible 80's easy listening in the car today. Can we just be quiet?" Danny asked.

Steve sighed.

"As soon as you drop me off you can listen to all the crappy music you want."

"Deal!"

**I would love to see them deal with an election and have someone campaigning against the Five-O task-force.**

_**Pick your most cherished political view and convincingly argue the other side.**_

"Listen, I don't pretend to like you or any government official for that matter, but you've got to do something to win this election or all that we stand for will be lost to the big business tycoon who is running against you!" Steve stated as he faced off with Governor Sam Denning, "And who seems to have it out for Five-O."

"And what am I supposed to do about it? If you and your team can't prove that my opponent is dirty, what am I going to do to prove that Five-O is essential to the state?" Denning asked.

"You need to do better in your debates, and you need to bring forward some more safety and law enforcement policies to make the people believe that you have their best interests in mind - even if that means enforcing some restraints on Five-O to make it better and more accountable." Danny explained and Steve grumbled. "I don't want it any more than you do, Steve, but if the Governor can prove that Five-O is beneficial to the Islands and get the people to back us up, he may win this election."

"I'll do what I can," Sam said, "but I want you to know that the last thing the people of Hawaii need is to have Five-O go away. As much as I was against it in the beginning, I know how important it is to the safety of the Hawaiian people. The statistics don't lie. Crime of all kinds is down."

"Guys, hate to interrupt, but I think I have something." Kono stated as she walked into Steve's office.

"What is it Kono?" Steve asked.

"Well, I've been digging, just like you asked, and I may have hacked into some confidential files that the Governor's opponent has in one of his business servers. I'm backing up their system as we speak, because as I was looking into things, someone was trying to cover it up on me and delete it." Kono explained.

"What if you are on the verge of getting caught?" Sam asked.

"It won't matter with what I managed to find." Kono stated and smirked. "Your opponent isn't legitimately funding his own campaign. He's taking money that is earmarked as money for charitable organizations that he supports and he's funneling that through companies run by the Yakuza - or more specifically - men we know to hold high levels of power within the crime organization, and that very same money is being filtered back into his business. Technically he's embezzling, funding terrorist organizations and committing tax fraud. Even if they did catch me, I've already contacted the IRS, the FBI and the CIA."

Steve smirked.

"I'm so glad you're back, Kono." Denning stated.

"What would you guys do without me?" Kono smiled placed the file in the Governor's hands and left the room.

"I think I have my new platform on the Five-O issue," Sam stated to the two men who stood before him. "Keep up the good work."

**Catherine's cat in this vignette is named for product placement. Bing!**

_**How your cat sees the world.**_

"You are not an animal kind of guy, are you?" Danny asked as he placed a dish of wet cat food down on the floor for Catherine's pet Siamese - whom she named Bing because the cat had a habit of curling up on the keyboard of her laptop any chance he could get, and because she was a closet Jane Austen fan but wouldn't admit that to anyone.

"I'm perfectly capable of feeding a cat!" Steve grumbled.

"It's not just about feeding him," Danny stated in retort and waited for the shy Siamese to show up - he wasn't shy around Danny, but he didn't particularly like Steve.

"It's not like he needs to be walked or anything."

Danny shook his head and turned his attention to the cat who had met him at the door but had coward away at the sight of Steve.

"He needs a little attention while Catherine is away," Danny stated and hunched down as the cat came near and he ran his hand along the length of the animals slender body as it made it's way to the dish at Danny's feet. "You may not have to walk it, or even spend that much time with it, but you have to have some kind of a connection with it. There is no wonder why Cat asked me to take care of her cat, because clearly he does not like you."

"He likes me just fine!" Steve stated and bent over to pet the cat.

Bing hissed at Steve and backed into Danny, who picked him up in his arms.

"I'm totally with you on that, Bing," Danny said with the cat in his arms.

"You talk to it?" Steve asked.

"Yes, because I see you much in the same way Bing sees you, and I can tell you, he doesn't particularly want to put up with you. You're lucky that I do."

"The cat is just stubborn that's all."

"No, he wants you out of the room so he can eat in peace and quiet." Danny stated and motioned to the living room. "Why don't you catch the news and I'll finish up here."

"Stupid cat," Steve grumbled.

"Don't listen to him Bing, he's just jealous that Catherine asked me to check up on you because she doesn't trust him."

Bing meowed loudly.

"I heard that." Steve stated from the other room.

Danny and Bing shared a knowing glance - almost as if the cat rolled its eyes.

Danny placed Bing back on the floor by the dish of food and remained silently as the cat ate.

"Can we go now?" Steve asked impatiently from the living room.

"Yes," Danny answered, "but next time, I'm leaving you at the office."

"There won't be a next time, Catherine comes home tomorrow."

"Um, I have to feed him again later today." Danny stated. "You have to eat at least twice a day - so do pets!"

"Just put the food out and let's go!"

"Those are not the instructions Catherine left and so I will do as I am told by the owner of this cat, and I will keep to his routine. I really don't care if I interrupt yours, you can handle yourself. But Bing is just a helpless little guy and he needs to be taken care of."

"I told Catherine not to get the stupid cat in the first place. She should have gotten a dog."

"A dog that I would be looking after instead of you because you aren't good with dogs either."

Steve shook his head and sighed.

"You know it's true."

"You're right. I'm just not a pet person."

**Kono seems to be staring in quite of few of these prompts! I miss her already!**

_**Everyone was laughed, except you.**_

"Not funny guys!" Steve stated grumpily.

"I can't believe you fell for that - again!" Kono giggled and shook a salt shaker in Steve's face.

"First in the cake and now in my coffee?"

"You were the one who decided to put super glue on Danny's tablet, cellophane on Chin's office door and surf wax on my office floor. If anyone had it coming today, it's you McGarrett." Kono retorted. "You have started a war - for one day only it is allowed - and just because you are a navy SEAL, does not mean that you are going to win this battle. You messed with the wrong girl. Watch yourself – I may have a nuke up my sleeve."

"What more could you possibly have up your sleeve?" Steve asked sarcastically.

"Steve, all four tires on your truck are flat!" Danny stated as he walked into the office.

Kono smirked.

"Oh it is so on!" Steve stated and rushed out of the office. "You are going to regret this!"

"All right Chin!" Kono stated when Steve was gone. "Danny, keep him occupied," Kono ordered and rushed after her cousin into Steve's office.

"How long do you need?" Danny asked as he stood at the door and glanced over his should.

"Give us a half hour if you can, or the rest of the day. If you can get him to leave the office all together that would be great!" Kono stated as Chin stood on Steve's desk with an electric drill and fastened a bracket to the ceiling.

"What are you doing?" Danny asked as a smile spread across his face.

"We might be fixing all these chairs to the ceiling. If we have time the desk will go too!" Kono stated as Toast snuck into the office.

"Danny you'd better get outta here, Steve's pissed." Toast stated and handed Kono a bag from a hardware store. "Charlie and Max are on their way, and Kamekona is ready to act as plan B if you need him."

"You are going to try to turn Steve's office topsy-turvy with Steve actually in the building?" Danny asked skeptically. "That's bad ass and very, very bold of you."

Chin nodded from his perch on the desk.

"Technically he's not in the building, he's out by his truck," Kono explained, "and we've got our back up. Now get your ass out there and be the distraction! Governor Denning should be calling you in fifteen minutes to send you and Steve on a wild goose chase, so that should be enough time to get everything attached to the ceiling and then go into hiding. When you are ready to find us I'll send you directions to your phone. All you have to do is get your car to yourself, to pick up Grace, then if that isn't enough, when we are all assembled Grace is going to make a frantic prank phone call to Steve to send him on another wild goose chase which should result in Steve being occupied until midnight. At which point April Fools will be over, and I'll have won the war! Then he'll show up tomorrow to this!" She added as Chin lifted Steve's desk chair over his head and fastened the casters to the brackets.

"You put too much thought into this - you evil genius!" Danny stated with a laugh. "What kind of lie do you have my daughter telling?"

"Only that you were taken from your house, and the kidnappers took your car too. When he shows up at your place, both you and Grace won't be there." Kono explained.

"You are a terrible human being."

"He's also not going to be able to use his phone or the smart system because Toast is going to hijack it and totally mess it up." Kono added.

"All it's going to do is play Tetris with itself on loop for hours and hours." Toast stated. "The Tetris music will play on loop as well and Steve will have no way to silence it."

"This is war Daniel. Now go play your part!"

"Under any other circumstances I would be against this, but Steve did super glue my tablet to my desk. Now both the tablet and the desk are ruined and he has to pay for that." Danny said and turned and left."

"You are a vengeful woman, you know that right?" Chin stated as his cousin jumped up on the desk to help him.

"Yes, I'm aware."

"Remind me never to piss you off."

"You learned that a long time ago, Chin," Kono laughed.

"Yeah, just don't ever let me forget it."

**Tomatoes are my absolute favourite fruit!**

_**Write a poem about a tomato.**_

Danny tossed a tomato from side to side - hand to hand - as he leaned against the Camaro in the parking lot of the Saturday farmers market. He'd lost Steve somewhere in the crowd and so he returned to the car knowing that his friend would eventually show himself, but as time wore on he began to wonder what trouble McGarrett had gotten into - it was after all a Saturday and a day off, so Steve was bound to find some way for Danny to have to go into the office to complete paper work.

The nearest booth to the car sold farm fresh - hydroponic - tomatoes, so Danny had grabbed a few on his way back to the car - along with the other produce he'd been eyeing - and just stood and waited.

All around him people went about their routine. The market was a weekend event in the community and anyone who was anyone, and local to the islands, knew that the best place to pick up the perfect fresh fruits and vegetables was this particular market. As he'd made his purchases, Danny had come across Kamekona trying to barter for his weekly ingredients - as he did every week and without gaining anything but the same price he always paid for a weeks worth of shrimp truck meals. Danny had also waved to Max and his new girlfriend who strolled all lovey-dovey through the rows of booths. Somewhere along the way, however he'd lost Steve, which wasn't unlikely. One minute he was there and the next he'd wandered off. He was like an overly stimulated child who had seen something that caught his eye and which he simply had to get his hands on. Danny had learned early on in his partnership with Steve that it was okay to let the Navy SEAL wander through the farmers market on his own, but any other circumstance would need constant supervision and usually required back-up.

Having waited for what seemed like an hour - at least - Danny was starting to get impatient. He looked at the perfect tomato in his hands. It was round with perfect red colouring all over. The little stem that remained on top of the fruit had four little leaves that seemed to point out the directions - like a compass - as Danny held it in his hands.

"Oh little tomato, the things I could do with you," Danny said to the piece of fruit in his hands. "A sandwich perhaps or a salad. Make you the star of a meal or the understated sidekick to a perfectly grilled fish. Salsa, with avocado and onions, to top a mass of corn chips, or maybe you'll find yourself with all the rest in a perfect pasta sauce."

Suddenly and without warning, Steve came waltzing through the crowd of people with two women flanking him and a man between them wrapped tightly in what could only be two brightly coloured silk scarves.

"What did you do?" Danny asked as he looked his partner up and down.

"Where did you go?" Steve asked angrily.

"I was doing my grocery shopping." Danny answered. "It's my day off."

"Well I needed you for back-up." Steve scolded as he popped the trunk of the Camaro and pulled out a pair of plastic zip-tie cuffs.

"You were supposed to be calmly wandering the farmers market - shopping - not doing whatever it is that managed to find you will a man you feel needs to be tied up."

"He was stealing." Steve stated. "I called him out and he ran. So I went after him. I don't know where you were."

Danny shook his head.

"At least these lovely aunties helped me out!" Steve stated again and there was aggravation in his tone.

"They helped you hog tie the guy with these silk scarves?" Danny asked.

"No, I did all the work. They just provided me with the restraints because my partner wasn't with me."

"I wasn't carrying my weapon or any handcuff as it was. So I wouldn't have been any help to you - because I'm off duty and so are you!" Danny scolded as Steve handed the scarves back to the ladies and pushed the shoplifter into the back of the Camaro.

"He was breaking the law, Daniel, what else was I supposed to do?" Steve asked.

"You could have called the cops. You know the ones that are on duty today. Way to steal work from people who may - I don't know - need it to feed their families. It isn't your job to go after every low life and scumbag on this island!" Danny yelled and threw the perfect tomato right at Steve's head.

It made contact, splattered all over the car, and sent seeds and juice running down the side of Steve's head.

"Hey!"

"Oh what a waste of a perfectly good Tomato," Danny said with a sigh as he slid into the car.

"What the hell Danny?"

"You're so lucky I didn't have my gun today or you would have gotten more than just a face full of tomato," Danny stated with an angry grumbled, "and for your information, I'm not doing anything involving this person you've arrested. I'll drop you and your guy off at HPD, and then I'm off to enjoy the rest of my day." he added as he put the key in the ignition and turned over the Camaro's engine.

"What kind of a guy does that to his partner?" Steve grumbled as he fell into the passenger seat.

"A guy who isn't working today? No matter how hard you try, I absolutely refuse to go into the office. I'm going to take the rest of my groceries home and I'm going to relax. You are on your own until 9A.M Monday morning."

"Shit, I forgot to get my groceries!" Steve stated as he looked over his shoulder into the back seat. "We have to go back to the market."

"No," Danny stated with a shake of his head. "You ruined it."

"But Danno!" Steve whined.

"That's not going to work on me."

"You threw a tomato at my head."

"Yes I did, and I regret it, only because I had plans for that perfect tomato, but it served its purpose well."

"See now you have to take this guy into the precinct because I can't go in there looking like this." Steve stated and pointed to the seeds that were still running down the side of his face.

"Oh no, you are absolutely going into the precinct like that. You will learn a lesson."

"I learned my lesson," Steve said with a pouting sigh.

"And the lesson was?" Danny asked.

"Don't mess with Danno, when he's off duty. There will be flying fruit if you do."

"Next time it will be a bloody coconut!" Danny warned.

**Okay, I feel like this monster of a story needs a little explanation. So I really like the reality tv/talkshow host episode, or rather the general idea of the episode. It had its flaws certainly, but I liked. This story could be its own stand alone and I think it would have worked better as an episode then the episode that we were given. That being said, I liked the Savannah character a lot and so this is my own version of the Savannah show. I think she'd be a lot like Ellen. I hope that comes through!**

_**You are going to appear on a talk show. The producer comes backstage to elicit a funny story that the host should focus on. Write the story like a monologue you're giving on national TV.**_

"Why are we doing this?" Danny asked grumpily as he stood in the green room watching the beginning of a live feed from the studio as a make-up artist worked on Steve.

"Because it's good publicity for the crew," Steve stated. "At least it's better than having Savannah on a ride along."

"Yes, that was a terrible idea!" Danny nodded, "but at least part of that was beneficial to us. This is not!"

"It's for charity. It doesn't need to benefit us as long as it benefits the children we are supporting." Steve retorted.

"We're not celebrities. What are we doing on a talk show?" Danny asked.

"It's all for fun, and we're kinda celebrities here in Hawaii." Steve explained.

Kono and Chin walked into the green room. Chin was dressed in a very loud Hawaiian shirt while Kono looked liked she'd stepped out of a magazine.

"The show is about to start. The audience is all warmed up. You two will be announced first and then you two will come in after break. Savannah will give her monologue before introducing you." The shows producer explained as the make-up artist finished with Steve. "Remember this is all about the good you do for the state, and fan appreciation - because you seem to have a huge fan base here in Hawaii. That's why Savannah is doing another show completely dedicated to Five-O. The last one garnered us some record ratings in this state. So have fun and relax. Tell some funny stories, answer fan questions to the best of your ability and just have fun out there."

"Yeah. Right. Fun." Danny huffed.

"I think this is going to be great!" Kono stated excitedly. "It might fix some of the misconceptions that were started from our first appearance on the Savannah show."

"Sure, let's see if we're better actors than we were reality show detectives..." Danny stated sarcastically.

"Shh, Savannah is starting!" Steve stated and pointed at the monitor.

5-0

"Hello Ladies and Gentlemen!" Savannah Walker stated as she stepped out in front of the live studio audience.

This time the show was shot in a studio, with plush couches, surprises under the audience seats and a beautiful Hawaiian backdrop - and thankfully so, because it was raining outside.

"We have a great show lined up for you today. Thank you so much for having me back in beautiful Honolulu!"

The audience cheered.

"Now as you all know, we did something a little different on my last visit to Hawaii, and trust me, I'll never do that again, but because our Five-O episode was so well received, we've decided to have your favourite task-force back for a follow up. Here it is folks - everything out in the open. We're going to get down and dirty with Steve, Danny, Kono and Chin. Give you the secrets, the set up and the behind the music - so to speak - on the Task-Force that has changed the face of law enforcement in Hawaii. We'll give you all the little details, the comic moments, and maybe even find out about Commander McGarrett's number one take down and arrest. I'm sure you've all heard the rumours, but we're here to set the record straight."

The audience oohed and aahed, and cheered and smiled as the camera panned out and the back to Savannah on the stage.

"I'm sure all of you know that this task-force is a well oiled machine, but it wasn't always like that. When Steve and Danny first met it was face to face with the wrong ends of each others guns. That's right folks. They were not friends. They were not working together. It was a bad situation turned around in McGarrett's favor and in a moment the partnership of the century was formed. So, without further ado, please welcome Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett and Detective Sergeant Danny Williams!"

A round of applause erupted as Danny and Steve walked out, waved to the audience, hugged and kissed Savannah and sat down on the couch side by side.

"So, it's true that the two of you met under not the best circumstances?" Savannah asked.

"Yes," Danny and Steve stated in unison.

The audience laughed.

"I had broken into my father's house to check out the crime scene - which belonged to Danny as the leading investigator at the time - and we didn't see eye to eye on what my plan was to find my father's killer." Steve explained.

Danny nodded.

"You broke into the crime scene?" Savannah asked in shock.

"I sure did. I didn't think anyone would be there. I'm used to that kind of covert operations, but Danny caught me." Steve stated and there was a touch of embarrassment in the way he answered the question.

"Because you are a Navy SEAL, correct?"

"Yes," Steve answered.

"So how does a Navy SEAL become the leader of a police task-force?"

"The Governor of Hawaii offered it to me so that I might be able to stop senseless murders like that of my father on these islands. I'd turned it down, but after running into Danny, in my father's house, and he wasn't going to let me leave with any evidence, I called the Governor - right there on the spot - and accepted the task-force - effectively making the crime scene my jurisdiction."

"And how did you feel about that, Danny?" Savannah asked.

"I was ticked. I wondered who the hell this guy was, and then he left and I was off the case." Danny answered. "That was until he showed up on my doorstep asking for insight into the case and he basically made me his partner. I had no say in the series of events."

"And you've been partners ever since?" Savannah asked.

"Oh yeah, Danny is the best partner I could have ever asked for because he is such a strict, down to earth, loyal cop. Those first few days were rocky though. I got him shot within an hour of me making him my partner and he'll never let me live it down."

"Forgiveness is still pending!" Danny stated and Steve chuckled at the inside joke between them - the audience laughed as well.

"He did punch me in the face - with the same arm he'd been shot in - so I knew he'd be all right." Steve stated.

Danny rolled his eyes and shook his head.

The audience howled with laughter.

"We have to take a quick break, but when we come back we're going to hear about the case that brought together the Task-force and Later in the show, Lieutenant Detective Chin Ho Kelly and Officer Kono Kalakaua are here to share their Five-O experience!" Savanna stated and threw the show to commercial. "You guys are doing great." She whispered as the crew kept the audience entertained as a second set of chairs was brought out - the couch was moved out of the way - and there was space made for Chin and Kono to sit on the other side of Savanna in a semi circle on the stage.

"We're back!" Savanna stated - now flanked on both sides with members of Five-O, "and we'd like to welcome Kono and Chin to the stage. So this is the fabulous four. The brains of the operations and it all stems back to that first case - correct?"

"Yes, it was like Steve was ready to gather together a motley crew, and we happened to be the lucky ones." Chin answered.

"So it was all up to you Steve?" Savannah asked.

"Well, I wasn't really given any guide lines as to how I was supposed to run a task-force so I just went for it. I knew Danny and I couldn't do it ourselves. We needed someone who knew what was going on in Hawaii as Danny was a transplant and I hadn't been here for almost twenty years. We needed eyes and ears into everything and I had reconnected with Chin Ho after my father's funeral. Chin had been trained to be a cop by my dad so I figured I wouldn't find a better guy." Steve explained.

"But there some issues correct?" Savannah asked.

"Yes, I had lost my badge and had been accused of taking payouts, so I wasn't a cop when Steve came to me." Chin explained but didn't give any other particulars into the case.

"All I needed to know was if he'd done it or not and I believed him when he said he didn't," Steve explained.

"I believed him too, and I'd never met the man but I'd seen similar things happen when Internal Affairs want to make an example of someone. It happens everywhere and the best thing for any cop is to trust their instincts. Chin Ho was innocent and honest when I met him and he's been cleared of all of the charges against him." Danny continued to fill in some of the blanks.

"And then there were three. And we come to you Kono. How does a young beautiful woman, with a surf championship under your belt, become a member of Five-O?" Savannah asked as Kono blushed.

"I wasn't even out of the academy when these boys came to me and asked me to go undercover for them." Kono answered. "It didn't help that Chin is my cousin." She added and wrapped an arm around Chin's shoulder.

"We met Kono on a beach - of all places - and as she was coming out of the water after a guy who clearly didn't know his surf etiquette had tossed her off her board. The guy took a clean right hook to the face - from Kono - and I knew she was perfect for the job." Steve explained.

"It was a love tap!" Kono said with a sarcastic, playful shake of the head toward the audience.

"That's incredible. So the team came together. Tell me about the undercover operation." Savannah stated.

"Well, I went in posing as a woman who wanted help freeing her family from China - to bring them to America for a better life. It all came down to finding out how this man Steve had been chasing for a very long time - prior to the formation of the task-force - got on the island in the first place. The operation didn't go exactly as planned because there was a leak and my cover was blown as a cop - or soon to be cop - and Steve drove an eighteen wheeler through a wall to save me." Kono explained. "He also managed to apprehend the suspect and question him about the man who murdered his father."

"You drove through a wall?" Savannah gasped to emphasize the insanity of the idea and the audience echoed her shock.

"Oh come on, Savannah, you've been on a ride along. You know how crazy things can get!" Steve stated playfully and with a laugh. "Danny could tell you stories but you'd have to do a week worth of shows to cover them all."

"It's true." Danny agreed and both Chin and Kono nodded.

"And that wasn't the last of my crazy stunts on that first case together." Steve finished.

"When we come back we'll find out what else Commander McGarrett did on that first case, and one lucky audience member will walk away with that!" Savannah stated and pointed across the room at a bright red 2013 Chevy Camaro. "All that and more, when the Savannah Walker Show returns – don't go away." Savannah stated right into the camera before her.

The audience applauded and the show cut to commercial again.

"You guys are doing great!" Savanna whispered to Steve as the commercial break gave them a moment to stand and stretch. "How much of it is true?"

"All of it." Danny answered for Steve. "Honestly. This is all legitimately what we started out with and what we live through every day."

"That's insane." Savannah stated.

"I tell him that on a daily basis, but he doesn't listen so I just have to deal." Danny explained playfully as they all sat down again and were signaled back into the recording.

"And we're back here talking with Steve, Danny, Kono and Chin of the Five-O task-force." Savannah announced as the audience applause died away. "So Steve's a bit of a dare devil, as anyone who follows Five-O would know, and he was just about to tell us about the end of their very first case together. What did you do that had Danny on the edge of his seat - you'd already gotten him shot!"

"I drove a speeding cop cruiser onto a Chinese shipping freighter through a barrage of gunfire with only Danny as my back up." Steve explained nonchalantly, "and the Governor yelling at me, over the phone, that I was breaking all kinds of international trade laws."

"This is what I deal with people - every day!" Danny shouted and flailed his hands.

The audience erupted with laughter and cheering.

"Because driving a truck through a wall just wasn't enough for that first case," Savannah joked.

"That wasn't the only vehicle related incidence either." Chin added. "As the first suspect was fleeing, Steve went after him on foot. He jumped into a car and as Steve shot out the tires he crashed into a shipping container that was full of people."

The audience gasped.

"We had stumbled upon a human trafficking ring while we were at it." Danny stated.

"Well not really stumbled, we'd heard that the guy we were chasing was trafficking, we just didn't know on what scale and it was huge." Steve explained.

"You saved a lot of lives that day," Savannah stated.

"It wasn't bad for our first day." Chin said with a nod.

"So Chin and I stayed behind with HPD while Danny and Steve interrogated our suspect and that's how it all ended up being just Danny and Steve in a cop cruiser going after the man who shot Steve's father." Kono explained.

"That's crazy!" Savannah gasped.

"It really was," Steve nodded. "I ended up in a hand to hand battle with the man, who had shot my father, and then I shot him and he fell of the freighter and into the ocean. It wasn't until much later that he popped up again, but on that first day I believed that I'd avenged my father's and I'd brought together the best group of people to form Five-O."

"All in a days work." Savannah stated as the audience cheered.

"Exactly!" Steve said with a nod.

"And our second case together went along in the same insane way as the first. This is just how we run things and I'm sure your audience could tell you loads of other stories about us." Danny said.

"It looks so different when you're looking in from the outside." Savannah said as she looked at the audience. "They work as if it's nothing at all, when really, it's a huge deal and it's very dangerous. These people put their lives on the line every day to keep Hawaii safe. It's incredible."

The Five-O's got a standing ovation as Savannah sent the show to commercial once more.

"We're back and we're going to change gears. I have a couple of questions and these guys are ready to answer them. It's going to be Five-O trivia time and we have you here to set the record straight. I had asked my fans from Hawaii to write in with rumours or questions for your four and I have the best of them here with me now. How do you feel about setting the record straight?" she asked.

The team nodded their agreement and the audience cheered.

"All right, first question is for Danny." Savannah stated.

"Oh no," Danny stated playfully. "Am I gonna get in trouble?"

"No," Savannah laughed. "Is it true, Steve has a catch phrase that he uses on you all the time?"

"Yes," Danny laughed. "He says book 'em Danno to me all the time and I'm pretty sure it's so that I feel useful after he's made some insane take down. He flies through the air, lands on a guy and then says 'Book 'Em Danno' and I get left the real police work."

"Oh you love it!" Steve teased.

The audience broke with laughter.

Danny nodded and shrugged.

"Okay, next question, Danny you have a Camaro of your own, but you never get to drive it. How did that happen?" Savannah asked.

"Steve is a control freak." Danny stated.

Steve shook his head.

Again the audience laughed.

"You were there to witness that, I believe you have clip and we'll let the audience decide." Danny stated, motioned to the monitors and the clip from the car – from the previous Savannah episode – played.

"See, control freak," Danny stated.

"All lies!" Steve retorted.

A round of applause echoed through the studio before Savannah could continue.

"Kono, you are a surf champion, correct? So why did you choose to become a cop?" Savannah asked.

"I busted my knee and that literally ended my professional surfing, but not before I won the US Open. I needed a back up plan and as you know, law-enforcement runs in my family. It wasn't much of a decision to make. I knew I was meant to be a cop."

"You could have been a model!" someone in the audience yelled which made the entire crew crack up.

"If I were a model, I wouldn't be able to carry a gun!" Kono said flirtatiously, "but thank you!"

"Chin Ho, if you knew what you know now about how crazy this task-force can be, would you have joined?" Savannah asked.

"Yes, in a heart beat. Five-O has done amazing things for the state of Hawaii and for me personally, and we've become family. There isn't anything that would change my mind." Chin answered and the audience 'awed'

"Danny is it true Steve has rather unorthodox methods of getting what he wants out of suspects?" Savannah asked.

"Oh yes, there have been shark tanks and jungle adventures and even a guy dangling off a roof," Danny stated and the audience cheered, "but Steve always gets his man, or woman, and things always seem to turn out for someone. He even blew up a door once with a hand grenade."

"And now Danny uses grenades for everything," Chin stated.

"What?" Steve asked in shocked.

"Once, I made a guy hold a live grenade once, and now Chin won't let me live it down!" Danny explained and he over exaggerated with his hands. "But the guy lied to us and told us they were fake, so I only did it to prove him wrong!" He added with a smirk.

"I would have done that too!" Steve stated excitedly. "I totally approve!" he added and stood himself to applaud Danny, and then sat down again as Danny practically rolled out of his chair with laughter.

"All right, last question and it's for all of you. Why Five-O?" Savannah asked.

"It's Steve's fault." Chin, Danny and Kono chimed together.

The audience laughed.

"My dad used to call my mother, my sister and I Five-Os because we weren't native Hawaiians, but because we belonged here. My grandfather fought and died right here in Pearl Harbor. This is where my roots are." Steve explained. "Five-O worked for the Task-force because we are four different people with very different background and skill sets. Just because I was away, or Danny moved here, or Chin was wrongfully accused and Kono was on a completely different career path, doesn't mean that we weren't meant to be a part of Hawaii, and so we are Five-O."

"I really like that," Savannah said with a genuine smile and the audience applauded louder than anything before.

"All right, we're going to take one last break and when we come back Steve and Danny, and Kono and Chin are going to go head to head in a battle of the partners, and we're going to give away this beautiful car!" Savannah announced and the break started once more.

"This isn't going to be too strenuous is it?" Kono asked as the chairs were moved off the stage and a bunch of different stations were set up.

"No," Savannah stated and laughed. "We do these kinds of things all the time, just to have a little fun. Don't worry about your dress – you'll be fine. It's going to be playful and fun and it doesn't matter who wins. It's just to get the audience going. Thank you for being good sports about it."

"Well when Steve said we were doing the show, we all agreed to do whatever," Danny said with a shrug. "It's all for the fans, right?"

"Exactly," Savannah stated. "Now if you wouldn't mind, my producers are going to tie you up."

"And we're back!" Savannah cheered as the producers finished tying Danny and Steve, and Kono and Chin back to back in a pair of plain chairs. "So the Five-O relay is just about to start. In teams of two - partners verse partners - our Five-Os will have to get themselves untied, then they will race to this station where there is a set of hand cuff keys buried in the sand. They are also handcuffed together. They have to find the keys to unlock a brief case and themselves. In the case there is a paintball gun and a blindfold. One team member will be blindfolded and shooting the gun while the second member aims for them. The first team to knock over the Five-O crest wins!"

"What do we win?" Steve and Danny shouted.

"Bragging right as best partners," Savannah answered, "and one hundred thousand dollars to the charity of your choice."

"You're going down McGarrett!" Kono warned.

"Looks like we've started a little rivalry within the Task-Force!" Savannah joked and then counted down. "Three. Two. One. GO."

Wriggling, back to back, Steve and Danny, and Kono and Chin fought against each other to get themselves free of the not-so-tightly-tied ropes - to get their one free hand out of the tangles. The audience cheered them on. Kono and Chin were the first free, which caused Steve to yell at Danny and only tangled them even more.

"Looks like the cousin are gonna take this one," Savannah stated causing the audience to break out in support of Steve and Danny.

Finally Danny got his hand free and ripped at the ropes that still had him and his partner pinned to their chairs. They dashed across the room - handcuffed together - and with one huge swipe into the sand Steve found the handcuff keys at the same time as Chin pulled their set free.

"Oh, we're now neck and neck. Who's going to be the better shot?" Savannah asked the audience.

Screams of 'Kono' and 'Steve' filled the studio.

"Don't forget, it's up to Danny and Chin to aim for their blindfolded partners!"

The handcuff keys also opened the cases to get at the paintball guns and the blindfold. The audience hushed as both Steve and Kono were blindfolded, and Danny and Chin handed their partners the guns that they would be firing.

"Now Ladies and Gentlemen, remember, Steve is a Navy SEAL and is trained on weapons of all kinds, but they aren't paintball guns. And Kono is documented as having special weapons training and acts as a sniper for the Task-force. Let's see if they get the feel for these guns right away." Savannah reminded her audience.

Kono was the first to fire. She clipped the edge of the target and Chin repositioned her to fire again. Danny took his time. Lined up the shot and then bam, before Kono could get another shot in Steve fired and the target dropped.

"Steve and Danny WIN!" Savannah cheered and the audience went wild.

Before Kono could remove her blind fold Chin stopped her. Danny grabbed the barrel of the gun. Steve put both hands on her shoulders.

"Okay, shoot." Chin stated.

Kono fired and again the target fell.

"Now that's what I call teamwork!" Savannah stated.

The audience cheered wildly again.

"The good news today is that all four members of Five-O named the same charity, so everyone wins." Savannah announced as she stood shoulder to should with the four members of Five-O. "Thank you everyone for coming, and we're not going to send any of you away empty handed. Under your seats is a load of Five-O swag, but one lucky audience member will also find a hidden set of keys for this beautiful car. Check under your chairs!"

There was a hushed silence as the audience rustled around and then a scream of glee.

"Congratulations! You just won a new car!" Savannah announced excitedly as the four members of Five-O applauded.

"Well folks, that's all for today's show. Thank you to Five-O for joining us today, and Chevy for the car. Hope to see you all right back here tomorrow for the Savannah Walker Show. Good-bye everyone!"

5-0

"So was it as bad as you though?" Steve asked as he and his crew returned to the green room after the show.

"I liked that way more than I should have," Kono stated still running high on the adrenaline.

"Yeah, it was fun – way better than having her for a ride along." Danny stated.

"You liked it!" Steve laughed.

"I'd do it again." Danny nodded.

"Thank you so much, guys!" Savannah stated as she stepped into the green room. "Really, that was a ton of fun and the audience loved it."

"So this is what _you_ really do," Steve stated.

"Yes," Savannah laughed. "I'll stick to my day job, if you'll keep up with yours."

"It's a deal." Steve said with a nod.

"Well, I'm not going to send you away without some gifts too. Sorry Danny, I can't give you a new car."

"It's okay, Steve would drive that too." Danny said with a shrug and a laugh.

"It's true." Steve admitted.

"But I can give you gifts. So I hope you like them and here is the cheque for your charity."

"It's totally a legit cheque!" Danny stated in shock.

"Yeah, of course it is!" Savannah laughed. "Did you doubt it?"

"Well, yeah. I was sure that the game was just to have us make fools of ourselves." Danny admitted.

"Well, it was, but that back-fired on us when you all helped Kono at the end. It was touching and I think it really showed my audience just what you do here and why you call yourselves Five-Os."

"We will always help each other out - no matter what." Chin stated and smiled proudly.

"And on behalf of everyone here, I want to thank you for that!" Savannah said just as Steve's phone began to vibrate across the make-up desk.

"It's the Governor!" Steve stated and answered the phone.

"Looks like you are all heading right back to work." Savanna said and sighed as the gift bags were handed out by her production staff.

"It's kinda what we do." Danny shrugged.

"The Governor's missing press secretary just showed up," Steve stated, "in a pair of cement boots!"

"Sounds like and old Jersey mod trick." Danny said with a shake of his head and a roll of his eyes.

"Sounds exciting!" Savannah said and then threw her hands up as the looks on the Five-Os faces changed. "Don't worry. I don't want to come along!"

"Sorry to dash, but duty calls." Steve said, hugged Savannah and turned toward the door.

"Go, go on!" Savannah stated and shooed them away. "But you'll have to tell me all about it the next time I'm in town."

**And that is all for this time! Stay tuned for the next exciting installment and don't forget to leave a comment!**


	34. 331 to 340

**A/N: Hello and welcome to another installment! I seem to be on a Grace kick in this bunch, and because I'm indecisive you technically get thirteen prompts this time instead of ten! Enjoy.**

Prompt 331 to 340

**If any of you are familiar with my other prompt sets **_**The Songs of Our Lives Part I and Part II**_**, you know that I can't pick just one song. It doesn't work. So for this first prompt I've technically written three stories to three different songs, much in the same spirit of my **_**Songs of Our Lives**_**. The difference here is that all of these stories go together and are meant to fit into the plot of episode 14 of season three. **

_**331. Write a story based on the title of your favourite song.**_

_Part I: Walking In Memphis - Marc Cohn_

Danny stood before the mirror dressed in a blue suit. He had a hard time deciding which suit he should wear - should he go in uniform or should he just go professionally? Which would affect the judge? Would it be negative to show up dressed up in all his police regalia? Would people see him as flaunting his position on Five-O or would it cause them to second guess his ability to parent because he was a cop?

Danny was unsure, knowing that the outcome of this hearing could, and would, change the outcome of his life. He knew that if he didn't make the right impression, didn't speak in such a way that would convince everyone - including himself - that he was deserving of custody of his daughter then everything would change again. Without a say in where Grace was to live, Danny would lose more than just custody of his daughter. He would lose his dignity, his drive and probably his determination.

All that Danny could feel, in that moment as he stared at himself was a sinking, drowning, emptiness - like he'd already lost. Like he was walking through empty halls with ghosts, but nothing was real. He heard the voices. Memories flashed before his eyes of times when he was happiest, but they were pushed aside by something like death, but not death. Something like living without actually living, or speaking without words. It was like he simply existed, and what was the point in that?

There was a dark side to Danny Williams - darker than the dark blue suit. It was a depression that had hit him only a few times in his life. Times when loneliness seemed like the only thing he could feel. He'd felt it the first time he'd battled for custody of his daughter. He'd felt it the first time the ruling came down - knowing that he would have conditions on him when it came to seeing his daughter – like the law that he vowed to uphold was working against him.

He'd felt it when Rachel had threatened to take him back to court, but there had been a light in that dark hallway in Danny's mind. It was like a melody that broke the silence before the depression could take over. It was a light that sprang up in the midst of his shaken faith. Like a song sung by a voice that could will you to believe.

His light had been his new friendship. His light had been Steve's inability to stay out of people's business. It was an action of a man who had known what it was like to be lonely.

Steve had popped into his life unexpectedly and in the beginning it had been unwelcome, but the more Danny thought about needing people - he needed Grace - he realized that in someway he needed Steve just as much as Steve needed him.

The darkness of Danny's depression was deeply rooted and it held him in it's clutches. It wouldn't be broken until he knew for sure that he was deserving of some say in his daughters life. In his heart he believed it - believed that Grace belonged in Hawaii just as much as he did. It was hard to admit it, but Danny could do it now. He knew he belonged in Hawaii with his crazy partner and his local friends. He knew he had found that place in the world that had always been calling to him because something in Jersey always seemed to push him away. He had fought it in the beginning, but now the idea of having to leave to follow Grace was just unacceptable. Grace could not leave because Danny could not leave, but Danny was ready to let Rachel go if she had to.

"Go, go, but you can't take my baby." Danny said to his reflection in the mirror as he stood a little taller. "What you are doing isn't right, Rachel, and I will prove it to you."

Danny's determination was all that he had. It was that little voice, usually drowned out by the wailing of other, that was persistent. The little voice always got louder when it was joined with Steve's voice and pushed him forward. Danny heard the voice now as he looked at himself in the mirror. The voice was telling him that it was his time to stand up straight and prove himself once again.

_Part II: Carry On My Wayward Son - Kansas_

Danny splashed water onto his face and looked at himself in the vanity mirror above the sink. He'd just got the best possible news - considering the circumstances - and he wasn't quite sure if he wanted to believe it. There was still a sinking feeling - like something was about to go wrong and someone would pull the rug out from under his feet, but for now Grace would stay in Hawaii because he and Rachel _had_ to share.

The words were enough to beat back the darkness just enough to make Danny smile - at first. Danny wasn't the kind of guy that could look on the bright side for too long. He was a glass half empty kind of guy because, in his line of work, it was just easier not to get your hopes up.

Hopes for humanity were a little too much of a stretch. Hope for a person was a little more realistic. He knew he couldn't change the world, not all at once, but he could positively affect the outcome of a person's life, and by doing so, he hoped that he might be able to positively affect the world. This was as hopeful as you were gonna get from Detective Danny Williams.

But for now, in this hope filled state, Danny could look at himself in the mirror and be proud - be happy. There were days when all he knew to say to himself was 'one foot in front of the other' or 'carry on' but today he looked at himself in the mirror differently from the look he'd given himself in the morning. In his mind he didn't look any different than the man who walked the beat in Jersey, or chased down drug dealers in Hawaii. Danny saw himself as the same man, just with more time lines and stories, but people saw Danny differently.

Steve had seen right through the detective on that very first day - saw right through to Danny's soul and the lonely lost man that walked in the same emotional footsteps as he did. Truth be told, Steve was a lonely man – having lost everything that had made him happy in his you – and turned him into a jaded kind of creature himself. He and Danny were so alike in the darkness that they carried around, but for one another it was different – like the same darkness of their two different lives made one brilliantly bright light to follow.

Danny didn't realize just how connected he and Steve were until Steve put everything he had, everything he could risk, into helping Danny out - hell, Steve showed up in full regalia when Danny wouldn't. It spoke of respect for Danny and a love for Grace and Ohana that only just now started to change Danny's perspective.

Danny would carry on, but he wouldn't be doing it alone. It was like he had gained a brother where he'd lost one. A love for a state when he wanted nothing more than to hate it and a family that was bigger and reached all the way back and forth across the country.

Hopefulness was a hard thing for Danny Williams, because all his life he had learned to listen to the feelings that he had, and most of the time those feelings were feelings of dread, but as he stood looking at himself in another mirror he realized that maybe he didn't need hopefulness, what he needed came from the people that carried on with him.

_Part III: Silver Thunderbird - Marc Cohn_

Danny drove through the streets of Honolulu on his way back to Steve's. He looked in the rearview mirror and saw the child for whom he lived, contently and obliviously occupied with her smart phone. She smiled, she giggled, she did all the normal things a child of her age was apt to do, but Danny had to wonder if she knew what had actually transpired.

Grace was excited to see her father, just as she always was, and those moments of joy were enough to chase away all of the darkness. She often saw the looks of distrust and anxiety that her parents shared, but deep in her heart she knew that she loved them both but that they would never get along again. She had seen the look her mother had given her father when she was handed over into her father's care, but there was something different in the way Danny accepted the hostilities with a smile that wouldn't fade.

"So we're going to Uncle Steve's?" Grace asked as she happened to look into the mirror herself and noticed that her father was watching her again.

Danny's eyes flicked back to the road as the light changed to green and he pulled away with the traffic.

"For a little while." Danny answered.

"Are we celebrating?"

"Yes, I guess you could say that."

"What happened?"

"You'll have to be more specific."

"Today at court."

"You knew today was the court date?" Danny asked in shock as he couldn't help but look in the rearview mirror again.

Grace smiled and giggled. "Mommy's lawyer - you know the super creepy one that I'm sure is a serial killer part time?"

"Yeah, I know the one," Danny laughed and looked back at the road. "I'm looking into it, monkey and there is no evidence that he's a killer."

"Yeah, well he hasn't messed up yet, but he will and then me, and Uncle Steve, will say 'I told you so Danno!'"

"I look forward to the day when you're a better Detective than I am. I will be very proud."

"Well, anyway," Grace said circling back to her original thought to avoid the embarrassment she was feeling, "he was at the house super early this morning so I assumed it was because he was going to court on mommy's behalf. Mommy got mad at me when I told her she had better get ready to be in court and then I got mad when she said she wasn't going – like it wasn't important enough for her time. I told her that was rude. She told me I was grounded. And, just before Bob the new driver arrived, I told her that I hope you'd win in court today because I don't want to go to Las Vegas."

"And what did mommy say?" Danny asked.

"She said..." Grace cleared her throat, sat up a little taller in the back seat and put on the airs of her mother. "...you'll go where I say you'll go!"

"Yikes," Danny replied and for a moment he saw so much of Rachel in Grace that it frightened him a little and shook him to know what was waiting when this child grew up.

"Yeah, it wasn't very nice, but I got her back," Grace stated proudly.

"What did you say?"

"Not if Danno wins!" Grace stated.

Danny laughed, but tried to cover it up. "You know you shouldn't speak to your mother that way."

"I know, but she shouldn't speak to you the way she does," Grace said with a wave of her hand, "and she should know better than to give you sass when I'm around because Monkey see..."

"Monkey, you should not do that!" Danny stated and made eye contact with his daughter again. "She will always be your mother and you have to respect her."

"I know." Grace said apologetically. "I just wish she would listen to me when I say things. I want to stay here in Hawaii. I don't want to move away and I don't want you to move away either. I think she's jealous that I like you more than I like Stan, but he's not my dad. I'm glad you won though because now I don't have to run away."

"You know if you run away Uncle Steve and I would find you."

"I'd be running to you, Danno. Come on. You know that."

"And you know that by law I have to take you back to your mother."

Grace rolled her eyes.

"Is this the kind of sass I have to look forward to when you start disagreeing with my rules?"

"No Danno, I'm a good girl for you." Grace stated with a smile.

Danny shook his head slightly as he pulled into Steve's driveway. He got out of the car and pulled the driver seat forward but before he let Grace out he looked deep into her eyes.

Grace sat back and waited, knowing that she was in for a serious talk from her father.

"You are still young, Monkey, and because of that you have to respect your mommy and me. I don't like to hear that you give her a hard time, even though you think she might deserve it, or because you are sticking up for me. You don't have to do that. I have lots of people to do that for me, and they will all stick up for you too. Rachel is still your mother and had she won this court battle, I would have fought even harder at the next, but I have help and you have to know that the things you don't think are right, probably aren't and we'll get through them together, no matter what."

"I know," Grace said with a smile. "Uncle Steve came to court today, didn't he?"

"He did."

"All dressed up?"

"How did you know?"

"Because after mommy was so mean this morning, I called him and he said he was just walking into court to meet you. I'm disappointed you didn't go to pick him up."

"Well we're here now."

"So am I still grounded because I sassed mommy this morning?" Grace asked and put on her best pout.

"Yes," Danny said and held out his hand. "I'm taking away your phone for the weekend. You can have it back on Monday."

"Can I at least tweet that I'm grounded so my friends know?"

Danny shook his head.

Pouting Grace handed over the phone and Danny pocketed it.

"Now, I want you to know that I will always fight for you and so will all the people that love you." Danny stated as he knelt down before his daughter. "Nothing will ever separate us - do you hear me?"

Grace nodded and wrapped her arms around her father.

"And, to soften the blow of not having your phone, I thought we might drive up to the north shore tomorrow for a beach day. What do you say?"

"Are you sure Steve will let you drive?" Grace asked sassily.

"Yeah, he knows how important it is for me to drive you around." Danny said.

"Wait until the day I can drive you!" Grace stated.

Danny's eyes grew wide with worry.

"Don't worry so much, Danno. I'll be learning to drive from you because mommy can't take me away now. I'm going to be an awesome driver."

"I have a few more years before that yet. Maybe by then I'll be ready to hand over the Silver Camaro to you."

"Ha, Steve won't let that happen!" Grace stated as she and her father walked toward the door.

"You're probably right."

**The next two prompts go together. I hope they flow into each other all right. I feel like I've had this rant before…too many times**

_**Write about a time someone completely screwed you over. Endeavour to convince the reader that you were entirely blameless in the events.**_

Danny shook his head as Steve ranted about this mother.

Now that she was gone again there just wasn't anything that either of them could do with the lies and the dishonesty that there was between Doris and her son.

Realistically speaking, Danny had no idea how Steve was feeling. He's never dealt with anything like this before - but he had a feeling he knew where it was going to go.

"So now, what are you going to do about it?" Danny asked when there was a pause in Steve's ranting.

"What can I do? I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place, and because it's my mother, I am the one that looks like a real asshole!"

"I don't think you look like an asshole, but then again, I know what happened and most people don't...well they kind of do because it's not really a secret that Doris is back, or was back and is gone again. Hawaii really wasn't the place to pop up again. If she was afraid for her life she should have stayed on the run, but she came here - to this tiny island where there isn't even five degrees of separation. Everyone knows everyone."

"Does it sound as messed up as it is?"

"Yes," Danny answered honestly.

"Is it wrong for me to be this angry about it?"

"No."

"So it is all her fault for putting me through this and being dishonest and lying to me, and screwing me up forever, because I'm totally messed up Danny. I can admit it."

"I suppose so," Danny said with a nod, "although, I don't think people see that she is being dishonest to you and so that might make it seem a little worse for you to be so angry - if you are worried about what other people think."

"I don't care what other people think!" Steve huffed angrily.

"Are you sure?" Danny asked.

"Of course I'm sure."

"Then why are you so angry?"

Steve fell silent.

_**Write about the same events from the above prompt with the intent of convincing the reader that you were fully to blame. Which version of the story is more convincing?**_

The silence was deafening for Steve as the previous discussion and revelation lingered in the air.

"Maybe it is my fault." Steve sighed as he banged his hands against the steering wheel in frustration.

"The blame isn't all yours. You would have never got caught up in all of this if Doris wouldn't have started it, but you have to see that you could have acted differently - not that I want you to second guess yourself," Danny said - there wasn't any anger in his speech, only contemplations.

"I should have set some ground rules right off the top."

"You should have had a good talk with your mother before bringing her back to Hawaii."

"I should have made her be honest with me. I should have called her out like you did. I should have been firm and acted like an adult instead of reverting back to the inexperience sixteen-year-old that I was when she allegedly died."

"I don't know if I would go that far. I mean, there isn't a rule book for situations like this. I don't think you can call a help line to talk to someone about the fake death and current resurrection of your mother. Who is to say that you should have or could have acted differently in the situation that you were given."

"Yeah, I guess you are right. How many mothers have faked their own death?"

"Well, there are a few cases that read like your mother's case. The difference is that most people try to stay hidden and wont actually come clean, and then it's left to detectives and scientists to prove that these people are actually who we say they are and that they need to be stepping up to the plate... but at the same time most of them have committed major crimes where as your mother is the crime fighter, so to speak, and so it's different."

"You're just making this whole situation sound more fucked up, and it already was fucked up."

"If you could go back to that day you found her, knowing what you know now, would you change anything?"

"Yes," Steve admitted after a few moments of silent contemplation and replaying the events of finally finding out who Shelbourn was in his head.

"Then you are to blame if you would change the actions that you had." Danny stated.

"Well that's not fair!" Steve scolded. "You're supposed to be on my side!"

"I am on your side." Danny stated as he threw his hands up. "Because you can't change the past, only the future, and if Doris does eventually come back again after she has helped Kono and Adam - which I believe is just a cover to get away and not have to deal with telling you any truths - then you will have to decide how to deal with your mother and her antics."

"Do you really believe that?" Steve asked and there was childishness in his voice.

"Yes, sixteen-year-old Steven, I do believe that Doris has taken this opportunity as a blessing and an escape from having to deal with more secrets that are going to drive you into another personal vendetta. I believe that once again you are going to have to figure this out on your own because clearly whatever it was that your mother was involved with is more important to her than you are, and because of this and as soon as you realize it yourself, I will not blame you for your actions. In fact, I support you whole heartily in your vendetta."

"I hate being vengeful, Danny. It's not who I really am."

"I know," Danny said with a nod, "but it's what you've been driven to and you can't be blamed for that."

"I could stop this now. I could just leave it to be buried beneath more lies and miles."

"No you can't," Danny said with a sigh, "and you know you can't because you still don't have answers as to why your father was murdered. So you found Shelbourn. What was Jack investigating, into Shelbourn that was so dangerous? Do you honestly believe it's just because your mother killed Wo Fat's father, so he did the same to you?"

"No..." Steve said as he pulled the car to a stop outside of the Five-O office.

"Then, if you think about it, how far have you really come?"

"I'm still right where I started, if not backward by about twelve paces."

"I'm sorry Steve," Danny said as he got out of the car.

"I think it's time to go back to the Champ box."

"I think you're right." Danny said with a nod. "It's time to go back to that garage where we started, and it's time to start over again."

**I have never experienced an earthquake, so I don't know what I'm talking about. Because of that, the story veers off course and pretty much takes a completely different approach to the prompt. These prompts are more guidelines than actual rules…**

_**Describe the biggest earthquake you've ever heard about.**_

"Was it as bad as it felt?" Danny asked as the earth stopped rolling under foot.

"It wasn't a big one," Steve admitted in response as he too regained his bearing. "We won't know for sure but I'm certain I felt worst ones when I was younger.

"Everything seems worst when you're young." Danny retorted. "Come on, I need to check on Grace."

"Everything is worse when you're young because you don't understand it." Steve retorted as he walked quickly with Danny toward the Camaro.

"Exactly, and now that I understand what an earthquake is, I think I'm more worried because now we have the possibility of aftershocks and tsunamis. So I want to find my daughter and make sure she's okay."

"I'm sure she's fine, it wasn't that big and the schools have protocol in place for these kinds of things." Steve stated and fell into the drives seat. "I remember when I was young and the school was in one. The teachers acted like they were calm and got us all to safety, but I'm sure they were all freaking out just as much as the kids were. That was a big earthquake. Everything fell off the walls and out of desks. I remember watching the drawers to my teacher's desk skirt across the classroom floor – it was hilarious, but very scary."

"The worst we ever had to deal with were fire drills," Danny said contemplatively. "I remember in high school a kid set a garbage can on fire. He didn't mean to but he was working in the metal shop and through something in the garbage that he shouldn't have and then the whole school was being evacuated, in the winter, and we nearly froze to death until the teacher took us to the church across the street. We played basket ball in the church basement while the fire fighters cleared the school."

"Things sure have changed since we were young."

"Tell me about it." Danny said with a sigh as the earth started to roll again and Steve slammed on the brakes.

The aftershock lasted only a moment but it was unnerving all the same.

"It just seems like bad things happen more and more often." Danny said as Steve started to drive again and sirens could be heard all around them.

"I don't know if they do or if they don't, but I think they are a bigger deal than they once were. It's because of terrorism and people being afraid of attacks and super storms and what-have-you. We live in a time of great fear, but when we were kids we kinda laughed in the face of danger."

"Riding mattresses down stair cases and jumping off roves into snow banks without thinking twice."

Steve nodded and pulled to a stop outside of Grace's school. He waited as Danny went in and came back with his daughter in tow.

"They are sending the kids home," Danny stated to his partner as he moved the seat forward to let Grace in.

"Looks like you're coming on a ride along with you dad." Steve stated as he winked at Grace in the rearview mirror.

"It's better than hiding under desks." Grace stated with a shrug. "My teacher said that wasn't a very big earthquake, but as a precaution they are sending us home."

Danny's cell rang just as he was climbing back into the car.

"Yes, Rachel, I've already got her." Danny answered the phone call. "She's fine. She's with Steve and I. We'll come and pick up her stuff now and I'll keep her tonight and into the weekend."

"Party with Danno!" Grace cheered.

"She sounds happy to me!" Steve added.

"Yes, Rachel, I'm going to feed her junk, keep her out late and go gallivanting all over God's green earth while we ride out the aftershocks like a pair of thrill seekers." Danny stated sarcastically into his phone.

"Sounds like fun!" Grace whispered to Steve as she leaned forward in her seat.

"Sounds like something that I would do," Steve retorted with a laugh.

Danny rolled his eyes at both of them. "We're going to come by your house, pick up her things and go back to the office because we have to be on call. She'll be perfectly safe."

"Tell her I don't want to stay home with her because she's having a dinner party tonight and that's boring." Grace stated.

"She heard you," Danny said with a sigh. "She says she's cancelling the dinner party because of the earthquake."

"Yeah, but a ride along with Uncle Steve sounds like way more fun."

"I'm way more fun!" Steve stated proudly.

"This is your daughter's reasoning, Rachel. I could continue to be the third person in this conversation, or I could just put Grace on the phone and you can try to talk her into coming home to you, but I don't think that's going to work. So you could give up the argument, and we'll be at you place shortly, or you could continue to tie up my cell while the city is in a state of emergency."

"The earthquake wasn't that bad!" Steve huffed.

"This is a Danno day - weekend - I'm not going home to mommy!" Grace stated and put on a pout in the back seat.

Danny turned around in his seat, snapped a photo with his phone and then turned around again.

"See, she's got that look you have when you are being relentless." Danny stated. "She's fine."

Grace smiled at Steve in the rearview mirror.

"We're here." Steve stated and pulled the car to a stop at the gate to Rachel and Stanley's mansion.

Rachel came out of the house - once the gate was opened to let the Camaro in - with her phone still pressed against her ear.

Danny got out of the car and hung up his phone.

"You see, she's fine."

"Hello Steven," Rachel stated as she looked into the car.

"Hello Rachel."

"I'll be right back Danno," Grace stated as she jumped out of the car and bolted for the house.

Moments later she was back with her bag and climbing back into the car.

"If things get any worse, I want you to bring her home," Rachel stated with her hands on her hips.

"The earthquake wasn't that bad." Danny stated mimicking Steve.

"How would you know, Daniel? Are you a seismologist?"

"Nope, but if it was really that bad, Steve and I would be too busy to argue with you about it, and as we are not, I can assume that the danger has passed," Danny stated and fell back into his seat. "As it is, we're doing very well and things have remained quiet. So we're going to have some fun this afternoon!" he added with a wave.

"Bye Mommy!" Grace stated and waved as well.

"Drive away before another aftershock hits," Danny stated in an aside to Steve.

Steve nodded and left Rachel standing in the driveway.

**On the day that I started writing this set of prompts we were having a crazy lightning storm. **

_**Link two encounters from your day.**_

Two bodies lay in the middle of a wide open field. Two deaths, two victims, one gun and one very excited medical examiner joined them.

"Talk about Karma!" Max stated as Danny and Steve came across the muddy field.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked but as he looked down at the bodies he could see the difference."

"Shooter verse lightning!" Max stated and motioned to the cloudless and clear blue sky.

"There were no storms today." Danny said as he looked up at the sky.

"Lightning can strike even if it doesn't seem like there are clouds in the general area. It can reach out to any static charge to find the path of least resistance to the ground. This may not seem like the best path, but it sure changed the outcome of this killer's plans." Max explained.

"Struck down for his wrong doing," Steve stated, "it's almost mythical."

"Indeed."

"You look way too excited." Danny said with a shake of his head. "We still have to figure out why he killed this girl."

"That's your job, I just have to tell you how they died, and I can tell you, this one died of a gun shot wound - I will retrieve the bullet for you - and that one died of heart failure after being struck by lightning. The lightning did not kill him instantly, it jolted his heart and he died because there was no one here to help him."

"Where is the gun?" Danny asked.

"Over there," Max pointed at a place in the grass that was marked off by rules for photographing by the forensics team.

"What happened to that gun?" Danny asked as he hunched over and looked at the mangled weapon.

"That was the point of contact." Max stated. "The shooter held out the gun, fired, and the lightning struck the gun, traveled through the man's body and to the ground, out through the bottom of his shoe. Look at this shoe!"

"Can you even call that a shoe anymore?" Steve asked as the looked at the scorched and mangled, tangle of fabric and plastic.

"They just don't make them with rubber soles like they used to. That might have saved this guys life." Max stated.

"It would have made for quiet the story." Steve admitted. "I headed out to kill a person, was struck by lightning and lived."

"He wasn't that lucky."

"And neither are we," Danny said with a sigh as he stood from his place where he'd been pondering over the gun and he looked at the sky again. "Looks like we should probably get out of this field as soon as possible because those clouds do not look like they will be forgiving." he added as he pointed at the horizon and the forming storm clouds.

"I think you're right."

"That storm formed out of nowhere!" Steve stated.

"It will be better for you to solve this case from the safety of you headquarters." Max said and waved for his assistant to bring their equipment to the site. "I'd prefer my lab for safety purposes as well."

"Keep us posted, Max, and stay safe!" Steve stated and made the dash, with Danny close behind him back to the car.

**All parents come out to hear their children, its having to stay and hear everyone else's that is a pain.**

_**An hour to go.**_

"Why am I here?" Steve whispered harshly as he, Danny, Kono and Chin took their seat with Max and Charlie.

"Because you are Uncle Steve and so it is your job to come to these things for moral support, and because Grace gave you those puppy dog eyes and asked you to come and it melted your heart of stone." Danny teased. "So here you are to suffer like the rest of us!"

"An hour ago we were chasing down a fugitive and now I'm sitting in an auditorium waiting for what exactly?"

"This is the state finals for Grace's song competition." Danny whispered. "If her choir wins, they go on to nationals."

"And how long is this going to take?" Steve asked.

"A while," Danny answered. "You had better make yourself comfortable because this is going to take a while."

**I think I may have started a whole new story with this one…someone slap me please!**

_**Death of a journalist.**_

Steve and Danny walked into the news paper publisher's office. In the lobby they found all of the people that worked in the building being questioned by police.

"Glad you could make it." Duke Lukela stated as he walked out of the crowd and up to the arriving Five-Os.

"You said this involved us?" Steve asked as he looked around.

"It might," Duke answered and moved away from the large group - Danny and Steve followed obediently.

Outside of a private office space, Steve and Danny were surprised to see Max and Charlie just standing in the hallway.

"Why aren't you processing the scene?" Steve asked as they were led right to where the coroner and the forensic scientist stood.

"Because we figured that you might want to see this before we tear it apart. It was meant for you." Charlie said and there was a disturbed hesitation in the way he spoke.

Steve spun on Duke in that moment and looked at him questioningly.

"The victim has been identified as Lauren LaBelle." Duke explained as he stood between Steve and Danny, and the door to the woman's office.

"_The_ Lauren LaBelle? The same journalist who has it out for Five-O? I swear every story she writes paints Five-O in a negative light. It's like her personal vendetta to see the task-force abolished." Danny said with shock and confusion.

"It's funny you should word it that way." Duke stated and without explanation he opened the door and motioned for Steve and Danny to go in.

Inside the room the walls were plastered like an inverted paper mashe piñata with every article the woman had ever written against Five-O. The walls, the ceiling, the windows and even the door were slathered with a high gloss lacquer that left the room smelling so strongly Steve and Danny had to covered their faces or risk becoming high off the fumes. In the middle of the room, in her overly expensive desk chair sat the woman in questions. She had been warped up like a cocoon in her writing and spilling out from her mouth was a cascade of feathery strips - with only the news papers header on them. Her head was pushed back, hanging over the back of her chair and she looked like she had been tortured before she was wrapped up and killed.

On her desk top, the only item in the office that wasn't covered in paper, was a screensaver that flashed the message that was meant for Five-O - if the message wasn't clear enough already.

Five_-O will be the one to avenge you, although you are undeserving of their help_.

The message moved across the screen as Danny and Steve looked around.

"How did no one see this happening?" Danny asked in shock.

"I think the better question would be who is a fan of Five-O and a psychopath?" Duke Lukela asked. "Because this took a lot of planning, a lot of ingenuity and a person that was close to this victim."

"That's why you are holding everyone that works in this office." Steve stated.

"If it wasn't an inside job, then it could be almost anyone," Duke stated. "I don't know if they've done you a favour by silencing your biggest critic or if this could be the biggest puzzle you've ever had to deal with, but all signs point to you as the ones who will solve it. It's almost like this killer wants to be found - by you - to prove that you are the best on the island and worth having around."

"Or he's mocking us," Danny stated.

"The thing that worries me," Steve said after he walked out into the hallway to where the coroner and the forensic scientist stood, "is that she wasn't our biggest critic. She was vocal about her dislike for Five-O, but she's not the only one. This might be only the beginning."

"You think this is going to be a serial case?" Danny asked.

"I think this is a warning to anyone who spoke out against us, and if we don't catch this person, it may be just what our critics need to silence us forever." Steve answered.

**I'm terrified of bears…**

_**Describe an experience from the point of view of someone who is phobic about that very experience. For example, an airplane flight taken by someone terrified of frying, an agoraphobic lost in a pasture, and arachibutyrophobic eating a sandwich.**_

"Would you calm down?" Steve asked impatiently. "God, Danny, it's liked you're polyphobic or something."

"One, I'm not phobic of anything. I have fears - everyone does, even you, but I'm not irrational about it." Danny stated.

"I disagree!" Steve retorted with a laugh that was frustratingly annoying to both men. "You're afraid of the ocean, heights, car chases, needles, death, explosions, losing Grace - should I continue?"

"Aside for the fear of losing Grace - everything else can be attributed to one specific cause, and occasionally I will admit to being irrational about my fears but I assure you they are all justifiable within the circumstantial parameters of the situation. My issue is there isn't a name that encompasses all of my fears and they are not so sever that you could call them phobias."

"Yes there is. Polyphobic means you have multiple fears."

"I have one entity that causes multiple fears," Danny corrected, "but there isn't a name for a fear of Steve McGarrett."

**This is basically how I have been feeling about writing…**

_**Write down the interior monologue you experience when you sit down to write.**_

"Okay, here we go. I'm going to get this done. I'm going to be productive. I'm going to get all my work sorted out." Steve said to himself as he sat down at his desk, stretched and looked to the pile of paper work that was starting to accumulate. "But first, I'll check my emails. Then I'll check in with the Governor to see if I can do anything for him. Then I'll get my work done." Steve added making a mental list of all the other things he could be doing that was not his paperwork. "Of course, if the Governor needs Five-O to handle business, that must take priority over all this paper work. Or maybe, if Charlie or Max has caught a good case I could get out into the fresh air rather than staying cooped up in this office all day. I just don't know how Danny does it. It's just such a beautiful day. It's a blessing and a curse to live in Hawaii. I could wait for a rainy day. No, Steven, you have to get your work done!" Steve scolded himself as he pulled the pile closer to him - just as Danny happened to look into the office and shake his head at his distracted partner.

"I'm working! See!" Steve yelled and held up the pile of paperwork.

"I see you day dreaming. I see you procrastinating. But I don't see you opening up those files and reviewing them like you say you are." Danny retorted as he stood in Steve's doorway.

"That's because you are distracting me."

"You called me. You are looking for a distraction."

"No!"

"Yes!" Danny said and walked away from Steve.

Steve sighed as he looked at the files in front of him. "I hate this part of the job." he sighed and reluctantly opened the file on the top of the pile.

**This next prompt is my favourite of the bunch. I didn't need to come up with a theme song because Five-O already has one, but imagine if someone actually write that for them and not for a TV show.**

_**Each member of the San Francisco Giants can request the song that will be played when he goes up to bat. Write the lyrics to the song that would be played when you are up to bat.**_

"What are you doing?" Steve asked as he walked into Danny's office and sat down before the desk.

"Day Dreaming," Danny answered. "It's been raining for two days and all I can think of is getting outside to play a game of baseball, or at the very least, get into a batting cage for a couple of hours."

"Yeah, but you were humming." Steve said mockingly. "What teen-pop song was Grace listening to this morning that is now annoyingly stuck in your head."

"Surprisingly, it isn't a teen-pop monstrosity. There is no Beiber here - Thank God." Danny stated mockingly. "It's some random melody that hit me the other day and has stuck with me. I've never heard it before. There are no words to it, but it hit me in the middle of a high speed chase and I swear it must be my subconscious telling me that you have a theme song!"

"Just me? It's your melody, in your head."

"Okay, maybe it's a Five-O theme song," Danny said with a shrug, "perfect for high speed chases, Kono kicking ass, or Chin and his shot gun. In my head I hear trumpet blasts and rock guitar."

"Sounds interesting enough."

"And timpani rolls."

"Were you a band geek in high school?"

Danny glared at his partner.

"Sorry," Steve laughed and threw up his hands, "but honestly Danny, you're making it sounds like we're some cheesy seventies cop drama."

"Admit it - you'd love a theme song."

"I have one - its call the national anthem." Steve retorted.

"Fine, you go off and be a Navy SEAL, and I'll sit here in my office - with all my finished paper-work - and I'll write a theme song for Kono, Chin and I."

"You gonna get the Honolulu symphony to record it? Maybe find a starving artist in some dive bar to write you lyrics for it as well?" Steve mocked as he stood.

"It doesn't need lyrics. It's epic already." Danny retorted and continued his humming.

"It will never catch on, Danny. I'm calling it now!" Steve stated as he turned and left his partners office.

"You're wrong. This one will be remembered long after we're gone."

**All right, that's all for this installment. Hope you liked them.**


End file.
